DESTINO
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Bella é uma garota sonhadora que ama literatura, vive com a cabeça em seus livros assim como seus contos místicos. O mundo místico lhe atrai e fascina, admiradora de um bom clássico é fã de Drácula! Acredita que vampiros sejam as mais belas criaturas desse mundo tão peculiar. Mal sabe o que o destino a reserva quando em um acidente cruza o caminho de Edward Cullen!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

Colegial! O tormento de qualquer adolescente que não se encaixe nos padrões. Pois bem! Sou uma dessas, mas graças ao meu bom Deus esse tormento chegou ao fim, acabo de me formar no colégio Forks Higth School, o lar dos espartanos. Desde que me entendo por gente vivo nesta cidade onde nem o sol gosta de dar as caras, claro que muito raramente vou a Seattle ou a Port Angeles, mas o lugar que mais freqüento é a reserva de La Push.

Nada de interessante acontece por aqui e para não morrer de tédio, me entrego a minha paixão, a literatura. Meus amigos me acham estranha, por preferir um bom livro há um encontro, mas sinceramente não tenho saco pra agüentar esses babacas com os hormônios em fúria, em sua grande maioria são uns babacas. Angie diz que preciso de um namorado, mas não encontrei ninguém que valesse a pena, alguém que prendesse minha atenção, que fosse melhor companhia que um bom livro ou um bom filme.

Devem estar se perguntando: Garota estranha? Já estou acostumada, sou considerada estranha por todos na cidade! A ardência em meus olhos me tirou dos meus devaneios, me acomodei para dormir me entregando aos braços de Morfeu.

Acordei com o som insuportável do despertador, abri um olho bem devagar amaldiçoando o dia em que comprei aquela joça! Olhei as horas e quase tive um AVC, já eram sete horas e pra variar me atrasaria de novo. Depois que meu pai se casou com Sue e se mudou para a reserva, fiquei sozinha nessa casa, por isso mantenho meu emprego de período integral na loja dos Newton, pelo menos até as aulas iniciarem.

- Droga! Mike vai me matar! – grunhi sonolenta, adquiri o péssimo hábito de falar sozinha, o incrível é que consigo discutir comigo mesma! Corri para o banheiro, precisava de um bom banho para despertar, jogar alguma coisa no estômago e voar para aquela bendita loja onde ultimamente não entra viva alma. Roguei para que a minha querida Red não me deixasse na mão, beijei o volante quando respondeu de primeira.

- Essa é minha garota! – pisei fundo, mas infelizmente Red era um tanto idosa, a pobrezinha não conseguia passar dos oitenta por hora.

- Outra vez Bella! Já disse pra você, se quiser vou buscá-la, ainda vai ficar na mão com aquele ferro velho. – disparou Mike assim que atravessei a porta.

- Não fale assim da Red, ela é um pouco lenta eu sei, mas é devido à idade, mais respeito, por favor. – retruquei colocando aquele ridículo avental laranja. Acho que não tem um ser nesse mundo ou em nenhum outro que fique bem usando, laranja. - Além do mais, creio que Jéssica não vai gostar nada de saber que você foi me buscar em casa, não se esqueça que ela já detesta o fato deu trabalhar aqui. – ele revirou os olhos, Jess era namorada dele desde o final do segundo ano, mas Mike insistia em ficar me enchendo com suas cantadas baratas se achando o tal.

Mike até que era um carinha legal, bonitinho com seus cabelos claros e seus olhos azuis, aquela carinha de bebê era fofa, mas nada nele me chamava à atenção, absolutamente nada!

Para minha felicidade o movimento foi até que considerável, já que alguns montanhistas apareceram fazendo uma boa compra, Charlie sempre dizia que final de maio era uma boa época, por causa da temporada de caça. O dia havia passado rápido e não percebi que já passava do meu horário, me despedi de Mike e fui para minha querida Red.

- Não quer que eu te leve Bella? Já está escurecendo. – insistiu Mike.

- Não! Mas obrigado mesmo assim, sei que já está escurecendo, não se preocupe! Consigo achar o caminho de casa sozinha! – tentei ser simpática, mas não consegui evitar ser sarcástica. Estava na estrada quando começou a tocar no rádio ele, o rei! - (**Burning Love – Elvis**)- Aumentei o volume e acompanhei a todo pulmão.

_Senhor todo poderoso,_

_Eu sinto minha temperatura subindo_

_Mais alto e mais alto,_

_Está queimando dentro de minh'alma_

Alguma coisa atravessou a pista como um raio, um vulto que não soube distinguir, me assustando pra valer. Pisei no freio, mas a Red não respondeu desestabilizando, acabei saindo da estrada entrando floresta adentro dando com tudo em uma árvore enorme.

Meu corpo todo doía, minha cabeça latejava e meu estômago estava embrulhado, devido ao cheiro de sangue. Senti uma dor no peito ao ver a frente de Red acabada, saia uma fumaça estranha do motor, a sorte é que ela parecia um tanque de guerra e eu usava cinto. Olhei em volta e não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava. Se havia um lugar onde eu não me atrevia a entrar era na floresta, com minha falta de coordenação e minha má sorte, com certeza me depararia com um leão da montanha ou um urso, daqueles enormes, sem contar nos lobos.

- Droga! O que eu faço agora? – me perguntava enquanto procurava meu celular, já estava quase escuro e não seria nada saudável ficar ali.

- Merda! – soltei em alto e bom tom ao ver o infeliz sem bateria. – O que mais pode acontecer, Isabella? – alguns minutos depois, senti uns pingos em meu rosto e do nada o céu caia em minha cabeça. Peguei a lanterna e sai de lá na esperança de encontrar a pista ou alguém que tivesse se lembrado de carregar a droga do celular. Andei por cerca de uns dez minutos e nada além de mato e troncos enormes.

- Ótimo Isabella! Você merece uma medalha, agora está perdida no meio da floresta de noite e na chuva! – grunhi tentando decidir se ia pra direita ou para a esquerda.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois de longos setenta anos estávamos de volta a Forks, Alice estava ansiosa, era a primeira vez que vinha pra cá, tanto ela quanto Jasper se uniram há nós pouco tempo depois que deixamos esta cidade.

Estavam todos em casa, o que era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, já que infelizmente conseguia ler a mente de todos. O dom com que fui agraciado era ao mesmo tempo um dom e uma maldição! Com ele conseguia ver e ouvir o que acontecia na mente de cada ser, humano ou não, sabia o que estavam pensando sobre nós de verdade, não tinha uma mente a qual eu não tivesse acesso, Mas... O lado ruim é que mesmo sem querer acabo tendo visões e presenciando coisas que eu realmente não precisava saber e conviver com três casais em lua de mel constante às vezes era um saco!

Sai tentando dar privacidade aos casais, já que sou o único solteiro nessa família, precisava correr... Espairecer um pouco, quando corria me sentia livre, conseguia me desligar de tudo. Estava correndo pela floresta sem rumo certo, espantando os animais com minha presença, mas algo me chamou a atenção e estanquei.

Fechei meus olhos me concentrando e ao longe, pude ouvir o som estrondoso de um motor, mas o que me chamou a atenção era a música que vinha de lá, Burning Love de Elvis, fazia muito tempo que não a ouvia. Havia um acompanhamento interessante, uma voz gostosa de ouvir, parecia empolgada.

Sobressaltei-me ao ouvir o som de algo se chocando, aquilo ecoou floresta adentro a música ainda tocava, mas a voz já não a acompanhava. Deveria ir até lá? Talvez esteja precisando de ajuda, mas e se tivesse machucada? Seria capaz de encarar um humano sangrando? Seria controlado o suficiente? Essas perguntas ecoavam em minha mente enquanto eu corria na direção do som.

"_Droga! O que eu faço agora_?" se perguntava, parecia brava e assustada ao mesmo tempo. "_Merda_!" sorri com seu jeito exasperado. "_O que mais pode acontecer, Isabella?_" – Isabella, seu nome era Isabella?

Já estava bem próximo, minha garganta ardeu ao sentir o cheiro de sangue vindo daquela direção, fechei meus olhos sentindo aquele cheiro absurdamente tentador me invadir, nunca em minha existência um sangue me pareceu tão atrativo, era como se ele me chamasse. Um rosnado brotou em meu peito e minha garganta queimou como o próprio fogo do inferno... Eu tinha sede... Sede dela.

Estanquei novamente, sentindo o monstro dentro de mim rugir sedento, aquele monstro que eu havia enterrado no mais fundo do meu ser. Sacudi a cabeça com força tentando afastar os pensamentos que me invadiam a cada segundo, diversas formas de acabar com aquela ardência em minha garganta. Prendi a respiração e agradeci quando a chuva desabou grossa, ouvia seus passos pelo chão agora encharcado, estava completamente perdida, andando a esmo sem rumo certo.

"_Ótimo Isabella! Você merece uma medalha, agora está perdida no meio da floresta de noite e na chuva!_" – grunhiu furiosa, o cheiro do sangue havia se dissipado, mas o cheiro dela ainda era forte e atraente, molhada ele se acentuou ainda mais. Já conseguia vê-la, era uma garota! No máximo dezoito anos, um pouco baixa, usava jeans com uma blusinha fina que estava colada ao seu corpo devido à chuva, além de um tanto transparente.

Fiquei a acompanhando de longe, vendo para onde ia, não poderia simplesmente aparecer diante dela, pensava estar ouvindo seus pensamentos, mas não, ela falava sozinha. Por mais que me concentrasse não consegui ter acesso a sua mente e aquilo me deixou intrigado, por quê? Porque não conseguia lê-la? Porque sua mente era completamente fechada pra mim?

Era um tanto desajeitada e tropeçava o tempo todo praguejando a todo instante, ela tremia, estava com frio. Mesmo pequena, seu corpo era muito bem feito, tudo no lugar certo e do tamanho exato, bem proporcional. Seus cabelos eram longos iam até o meio das costas, eram escuros e estavam encharcados, contrastava com sua pele branca, quase como a nossa. Um filhote de cervo e sua mãe se espantaram com a minha presença a assustando.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou se virando assustada, tentei novamente ler sua mente, mas não consegui, forcei ao máximo e nada, os únicos pensamentos ali eram os meus o que não era de todo ruim. - Por favor, que não seja um lobo ou um urso... E se for um leão da montanha? – dizia com a voz entrecortada, já que tremia de frio. – Bichano? Acho melhor ir procurar algo melhor pra comer, não sou tão apetitosa lhe garanto!

"_Sou obrigado a discordar de você, minha cara_!"- respondi mentalmente, segurando o riso, A garota começou a andar de costas e acabou tropeçando em uma raiz batendo com a cabeça em um troco, corri pra junto dela que estava desacordada.

Deus como cheirava bem! Retirei o cabelo de seu rosto e não consegui conter a vontade de tocá-la, sua pele apesar da chuva fria estava morna. Era linda, não era uma beleza clássica, mas mesmo assim linda, senti meu celular vibrar.

"Ed, a traga para casa, já avisei Carlisle, ele está aguardando, não se preocupe meu irmão, não irá machucá-la! Eu vi." – dizia Alice, provavelmente teve uma visão.

- Tem certeza? – e se eu não conseguisse me controlar?

"Absoluta, confie em mim Ed, não vai machucá-la."

- Estou indo. – avisei desligando, peguei-a em meus braços sentindo o calor de seu corpo e disparei na direção de nossa casa.

"_Ele se arriscou se aproximando de um acidente_." – pensava Carlisle preocupado. – Alice já havia contado a eles o que viu.

"_Oh pobrezinha, será que está muito machucada_?" – se perguntava Esme olhando com ternura para a garota em meus braços.

- A coloque aqui no sofá, vou ver esse corte na testa. – disse Carlisle que já tinha tudo preparado.

"_Enquanto ele faz isso, porque não vão tirar essa roupa molhada?"_ – pensou Alice, bloqueando algo em sua mente, aquilo me deixou confuso e intrigado.

"_Nossa essa criança tem muitas cicatrizes aqui, isso não é normal._" – pensava meu pai enquanto fazia o curativo nela.

- De onde tiraram isso ai? – perguntou Rose olhando com desdém para a garota. "_Credo! É tão sem sal_." - revirei os olhos ao ver o quão fútil e idiota ela podia ser, aquela só pensava em si mesma. Subi para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e desci em seguida.

- Ela é uma gracinha não acham? – dizia Alice olhando para a garota que ainda estava desacordada. – E cheira tão bem.

- Concordo Alice, ela é muito bonita. – Esme parecia encantada na garota.

"Qual o problema dessas duas?" – Rose parecia indignada com a atenção dispensada à garota.

"Ela tem um cheiro tão bom." – olhei para Jazz que estava mais afastado, não era tão forte para ele quanto pra mim, mas meu irmão ainda tinha dificuldade com a nossa dieta por assim dizer.

- Porque está ai tão longe Ed? Já disse que não vai machucá-la. – disse Alice fazendo com que todos olhassem pra mim.

- Qual o problema filho? – perguntou Carlisle sem entender, lancei um olhar mortal para aquele projeto de vampira, abusada.

- O cheiro dela é forte! Muito atrativo se é que me entende.

"_Wow!_" – pelo seu pensamento sabia perfeitamente do que eu falava.

-Hmmm... - gemeu Isabella, pelo som de seu coração estava despertando. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, ela piscou algumas vezes, se adaptando a claridade. - Ai! – soltou levando a mão a testa. – Oh meu Deus! Onde eu estou e quem são vocês?- disse dando um salto, ficando em pé, mas cambaleou caindo sentada novamente.

- Meu irmão ali... – Alice disse apontando pra mim. - Encontrou você na floresta, estava desacordada.

- Ohh! É mesmo, coitada da Red. – Quem diabos é Red?

"_Havia mais alguém lá?_" – perguntou Emm olhando pra mim.

- Não que eu tenha sentido ou visto. – respondi em um tom inaudível pra ela.

- Quem é Red querida? - Carlisle perguntou aproximando-se dela, assim como Esme.

- Minha caminhonete... – um biquinho se formou em seus lábios. - Acho que a pobrezinha morreu, coitadinha.

Mal pude crer, ela quase morre na floresta e está preocupada com a caminhonete? Isabella se sobressaltou com a gargalhada de Emmett que ecoou pela casa.

- Desculpe! Meu irmão é um idiota! – lamentou a tampinha. - Sou Alice, Alice Cullen, este é meu pai Carlisle, ele cuidou de você. – a garota olhava de um para o outro. – Ele é médico!

-Oh! Obrigado doutor. – agradeceu lhe sorrindo. – Alice? Não é? – minha irmã assentiu sorridente, me perguntava o que aquela tampinha estaria aprontando?

- Prazer sou Isabella, Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella mesmo. – disse estendendo a mão para Alice.

- Swan? Por acaso é a filha de Charlie Swan o chefe de polícia? – ela assentiu sorrindo novamente, pela mente de Carlisle vi que meu pai conhecia o pai dela.

- O que aconteceu filha? – perguntou Esme sentando-se do outro lado dela. – Desculpe, sou Esme, esposa de Carlisle e mãe desses adoráveis jovens. – revirei os olhos novamente, ela era tão coruja.

- Nossa! Mas a senhora é tão jovem e tão linda.

"_Ela é adorável."_ – pensava Esme derretida.

- Obrigada! É que... – minha mãe sorriu. - São meus filhos do coração, os adotamos quando já eram grandinhos.

"_Poe grandinho nisso!"_ – completou Emmett mentalmente.

- Isso é incrível! É muito raro algo assim acontecer, são pessoas muito especiais. – falou olhando para Carlisle e Esme com certa admiração eu diria.

- Eles os são, acredite! – exclamou Alice chamando a atenção da garota. – Então me diz o que aconteceu?

- Não sei ao certo, estava indo pra casa quando algo atravessou a pista... Me assustando e...Bum! – fez com a boca, mexia as mãos sem parar. – Red estava socada em uma árvore, tentei ligar para meu pai, mas meu celular estava descarregado, acredita? Achei melhor ver se achava a pista, mas estava escuro e confesso que a floresta não é um lugar de minha devoção e acabei me perdendo completamente até que ouvi um som estranho. – ela segurou no braço de Alice como se as duas se conhecessem á séculos. - Acho que era um animal grande, algum desses predadores, podia sentir seus olhos em mim. – o olhar de Carlisle encontrou o meu.

"_Realmente era um predador_." – pensava Emmett olhando para ela, estava se divertindo com aquilo, lancei um olhar mortal pra ele.

- Aquilo me deixou apavorada, eu estava com a cabeça doendo, encharcada, perdida e ainda ia virar a refeição da noite, acho que me assustei e depois ficou tudo escuro... Mas como cheguei aqui?

- Como disse meu irmão Edward encontrou você. – novamente Alice apontou pra mim. – Ele te trouxe até aqui para que meu pai cuidasse de você. – a tal Isabella me olhou de forma tão intensa que me senti estranho, seus olhos eram castanhos, havia um brilho intenso e profundo naquele olhar, parecia um mar de chocolate.

Sua mente era muda pra mim, mas aqueles olhos eram muito expressivos, ela mordeu o lábio inferior de forma tentadora. Com certeza era linda, sua boca era daquelas que parecia pedir um beijo e suas bochechas foram adquirindo uma coloração cada vez mais avermelhada até que desviou o olhar.

**POV BELLA **

Era tudo muito confuso, num instante eu estava na floresta, prestes a ser devorada por Deus sabe o que? E em outro estou em uma casa com sete pessoas me olhando, a tal Alice era encantadora, aparentemente da minha idade, com os cabelos curtos e despontados em todas as direções, suas feições delicadas assim como seu corpo pequeno me lembrou uma daquelas fadinhas.

Doutor Carlisle era um homem muito bonito, loiro com olhos de um tom peculiar, parecia um daqueles galãs Hollywoodianos de tão bonito. Sentada do outro lado, estava Esme, esposa dele e mãe dos demais, era uma mulher jovem e muito bonita. Seus cabelos caramelos desciam até abaixo dos ombros, moldando um rosto lindo e maternal eu diria, algo nela me dizia que era confiável.

- Como disse meu irmão Edward encontrou você. – Alice dizia apontando para um cara que estava junto da escada. – Ele te trouxe até aqui para que meu pai cuidasse de você.

Nunca em meus dezoito anos havia sequer sonhado com um homem tão lindo! Era alto e sua pele branquinha como a de todos ali, seu olhar era penetrante e intenso, aqueles olhos cor de âmbar me olhavam de um jeito que me fez esquecer tudo e todos ali. Seus cabelos eram meio bagunçados de uma cor incomum, um acobreado eu diria e aquela boca era definitivamente uma tentação. Sua beleza era algo incomum, como se fosse um anjo... Algo divino. Só de imaginar que eu estava em seus braços minhas bochechas ardiam, desviei daquele olhar intenso, que fez meu estômago se contrair.

- Aquele grandão ali, é meu irmão Emmett e aquela ao seu lado é Rosalie e o bonitão ali é Jasper, meu namorado. – dizia Alice piscando pra ele que ficou sem graça.

- É um prazer conhecê-los.

- O prazer é nosso Bella, você é divertida. – sorri para o grandão, não tinha como não fazê-lo, Apesar de ser enorme e um tanto intimidador, quando sorria, covinhas se formavam em suas bochechas lhe dando um ar infantil ele parecia um garotinho, apesar de seu tamanho. A loira era estonteante e absurdamente linda, mas um tanto arrogante. Já o tal Jasper, parecia incomodado com algo.

**POV EDWARD**

- Será que eu poderia usar o telefone? Preciso avisar meu pai. – parecia um tanto preocupada.

- Sim, claro esteja a vontade querida. – disse Carlisle lhe entregando o aparelho da casa. Todos de forma discreta saíram para lhe dar privacidade, apesar de que ouvimos perfeitamente a conversa dos dois.

- Alô pai? O senhor está na delegacia?

"Não! Estou em casa Bells, por quê?"

- Olha fica calmo ta! Será que o senhor poderia vir me buscar, aconteceu um pequeno acidente. – não tinha como não ouvir os gritos do homem do outro lado.

"Acidente, como assim acidente? Onde está Isabella?" – perguntou alterado, seu nome era tão lindo quanto ela.

- Calma pai, eu estou bem agora, a coitadinha da Red é que não está nada bem... – revirei os olhos novamente, porque ela falava daquela forma do carro? - Não sei muito bem onde estou, sabe que não sou de prestar muita atenção nessas coisas não é? – ela parecia acostumada a incidentes desse tipo.

"Como assim, me explica isso?"- seu pai estava nervoso pelo tom que usava.

- Um vulto me cortou na estrada e acabei perdendo a direção, Red está socada em uma árvore não sei onde, já que, andei pela floresta tentando achar a estrada...

"Com o seu senso de direção? Deveria ter ficado onde estava!" – ralhou o homem. Emmett e Jazz se divertiam com aquilo.

-Eu sei, mas estava com medo de ficar ali, meu celular estava sem bateria e eu precisava encontrar alguém. – se explicou um tanto constrangida.

"Diabos Bells! De onde está falando afinal?"

- Um moço me encontrou na floresta e me trouxe para a casa dele, o pai dele é médico!

"Está na casa de um desconhecido? Enlouqueceu Isabella, quer me matar do coração?"

- Não faz drama Charlie Swan! Creio que o senhor conheça o doutor Carlisle Cullen se eu não me engano.

"Você está na casa dos Cullen?"- havia incredulidade em sua voz.

- Os conhece? – perguntou mais tranqüila.

"Pergunte como faço pra chegar ai?" – disse ignorando sua pergunta.

- Alice? – chamou meio sem jeito.

- Estou aqui Bella. – falou a tampinha voltando para a sala.

- Será que pode indicar o caminho ao meu pai? – ela assentiu pegando o telefone.

Alice conversou com o pai da garota como se o conhecesse a vida toda, passou-lhe o endereço e segundo ele levaria por volta de uma hora pra chegar.

- Ele chegará aqui em menos de uma hora. – falou para Isabella, minha irmã definitivamente havia gostado da garota e pelo que notei era recíproco.

"_Alie está tão feliz com a presença dessa garota_." – o sorriso nos lábios de Jazz me tranqüilizou, sabia que por Alice ele não faria mal a garota. Aos poucos todos voltaram para a sala. Me sentei ao lado contrario de onde ela estava o mais longe possível.

- Desculpe pelo transtorno, estou atrapalhando vocês não é mesmo? –parecia nervosa, torcia as mãos sem parar.

- Não é transtorno nenhum, é um prazer tê-la em nossa casa. – Esme disse sorrindo e a garota lhe sorriu de volta.

- Meu pai vai demorar um pouco, ele vem de La Push, sabe como é? – todos se entreolharam.

"_Ela não é um deles, não cheira como eles_" – pensou Alice e Carlisle ao mesmo tempo.

"_Não acredito que esse idiota trouxe um deles pra dentro de casa_." – o pensamento de Rose me deixou profundamente irritado.

"_Só pode ser brincadeira, ela é um cachorro_?" - Emm parecia confuso quanto aquilo.

- Você também vive lá? – perguntou Alice.

- Não, eu moro em Forks, ele se casou não faz muito tempo com Sue então foi morar lá. – disse dando de ombros.

-E sua mãe? – continuou minha amada irmã, interrogando a pobre garota.

- Não a conheci, segundo meu pai ela sumiu logo depois que eu nasci. – seu olhar ficou um tanto triste ao dizer aquilo.

- Me desculpe. – pediu minha irmã sinceramente. "_Coitadinha._" – pensou olhando com carinho para a garota. Ouvimos quando um carro entrou na estradinha, os pensamentos de seu pai me deixaram intrigado.

"_Só a Bells mesmo pra vir parar justo na casa dos Cullen, ainda bem que Carlisle é diferente daqueles sanguessugas nojentos_."- ele sabia sobre nós, mas pelo seus pensamentos, gostava de Carlisle.

- Ele sabe sobre nós? – perguntei confuso, enquanto Alice e Esme levavam a garota para a cozinha, para que comece algo.

- Charlie mora com os Quileutes, deve saber sobre nós assim como sabe sobre eles já que vive entre eles, é um bom homem filho, não se preocupe. – Carlisle parecia gostar dele também, o carro parou em frente de casa e a garota foi ao encontro dele.

- Bells o que aconteceu querida? – neste momento seus pensamentos eram somente para ela.

"_Oh! minha menina, Deus se eu a perdesse não sei o que faria... Você é a coisa mais importante do mundo pra mim, princesa_." – pensava abraçado a ela.

- Não foi nada pai estou bem, já não posso dizer o mesmo da Red. – novamente aquele bico lindo se formou em seus lábios. Sorri mentalmente, era a coisa mais bonitinha que já tinha visto, senti os olhos de Jazz fixos em mim.

"_Porque ele olha daquela forma pra ela? Parece um tanto confuso com seus sentimentos com relação a essa garota peculiar_."

- A gente da um jeito nisso filha, Jake verá isso pra você. – dizia Charlie sorrindo. - Obrigado Carlisle por cuidar da minha filha. - ele foi sincero ao dizer aquilo, mesmo não o agradando o fato dela estar aqui.

- Não por isso meu amigo, não por isso.

- Meu amigo, agora que está no hospital, verá Bella com freqüência. – disse o chefe Swan divertido, em sua mente pude ver imagens de incidentes envolvendo a garota, ela era um perigo pra si mesma.

- Pai! – ralhou envergonhada, corando novamente.

"_Cara deve ser muito legal conviver com uma pessoa tão desastrada, eu ia me acabar de rir_" - pensava o idiota do meu irmão lesado.

- Por quê? – perguntou curioso.

- Filho esta garota deveria ter uma ala só pra ela naquele hospital. – Isabella ficou visivelmente constrangida, o lesado gargalhou alto.

- Você é hilária Bella. – dizia entre risos, levando todos a rirem junto com ele.

- Que bom que divirto vocês. – ela era sarcástica e pela cara que fazia, estava uma fera com o pai. - Agora vamos?- disse lançando um olhar mortal para o chefe Swan. - Obrigada por tudo. – agradeceu diante de Carlisle o abraçando carinhosamente, ele ficou sem ação de início, mas retribuiu.

"_Essa garota tem que ser tão impulsiva?_" – se perguntava Charlie com certa preocupação.

"_É uma garota muito especial e adorável_." – pensava meu pai comovido. - Não tem o que agradecer filha. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Você foi muito atenciosa Esme, gostei muito de você, foi um prazer conhecê-la. – e lá estava ela abraçando Esme, que se emocionou, minha mãe ficou encantada com ela. "_Que docinho de menina, ela é encantadora._" – pensava ainda abraçada a Isabella.

- Adorei te conhecer, espero que a gente se cruze por ai. – falou Alice a abraçando desta vez.

- Com certeza, esta cidade é um ovo. – brincou ao se apartar. – Foi um prazer conhecê-los e muito obrigado por tudo, ela veio em minha direção me deixando tenso.

- Obrigado Edward. – ouvi-la dizer meu nome me deixou estranho. – Obrigado por me tirar da floresta. – ela ficou na ponta dos pés, estalando um beijo em meu rosto, estremeci ao seu toque, podia ouvir seu coração acelerado e suas bochechas corarem.

- Não foi nada demais, qualquer um teria feito aquilo. – fui praticamente fuzilado por Esme e Alice.

"_Ele sempre foi tão educado, tão gentil, não entendo sua atitude_" – eram os pensamentos de Esme.

"_O que deu em você filho?_" – perguntou Carlisle.

"_Será que ele virou gay e ta com medo de mulher?_"- olhei para Emmett sem enxergá-lo.

- Claro. - respondeu sentida, não queria magoá-la, mas estava completamente perdido, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, o porquê dela mexer comigo daquela forma? - Vamos? – perguntou para pai, indo na direção do carro. - Pode me dizer o que foi aquilo? – falou entre os dentes, assim que seu pai entrou carro.

- Só estava sendo sincero, não me olhe assim. – disse divertido. - Amanhã pegaremos sua caminhonete, Jake dará um jeito nela assim que chegar. – comunicou enquanto manobrava a viatura para ir embora.

- Filho o que deu em você? – perguntou meu pai, confuso com minha atitude.

- Não sei dizer Carlisle, mas o sangue dela cheira bem demais, é muito forte pra mim, é como se me chamasse entende? Não tem idéia do quanto foi difícil estar perto dela. – disse ainda confuso com tudo que havia acontecido.

- Entendo filho ás vezes isso acontece. – dizia compreensivo, mas ele jamais havia passado por algo assim, somente Emmett e o final não foi nada bom.

- O monstro que há dentro de mim a queria, ele queria sentir seu gosto e isso me assustou, jamais quero voltar a fazer aquilo. – disse angustiado.

- E não vai. – afirmou Alice sentada no braço do sofá, olhando as unhas.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? Viu algo? Por favor, Alice não me esconda nada. – pedi me sentindo perdido.

Alice abriu sua mente, nela pude ver que no momento em que descidi ir até o carro ver o que havia acontecido, meu futuro estava inconstante, mudava a todo o momento, estava incerto.

"_Está muito confuso Edward, precisa se decidir_." – disse em pensamento.

- E ela? Consegue vê-la? – minha irmã se concentrou perdendo o foco, imagens de nós dois juntos invadiram minha mente, estávamos abraçados, rindo felizes. Em outra nos beijávamos, era um beijo voraz cheio de paixão. De repente a imagem mudou e Isabella estava inerte nos meus braços e o monstro que habitava em mim sorria satisfeito.

- NÂO! – gritei fechando meus olhos. - Isso não pode acontecer.

O desespero tomou conta de mim, não queria matá-la, não queria fazer mal a ela. A imagem mudou e Alice e Isabella estavam abraçadas, seus olhos eram cor de mel e Isabella parecia feliz, muito feliz.

- Não Alice, isso não vai acontecer me ouviu? Não vai.

- Edward acalme-se, por favor. – pedia Jazz incomodado com o meu desespero.

- Meu irmão o destino de vocês estão se cruzando, será inevitável. – insistia Alice me olhando convicta.

- Não se eu puder impedir. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Faça como achar melhor, eu gosto dela e não me afastarei por sua teimosia. – ela estava me desafiando?

"_Gosto dela, seremos amigas, goste ou não_." – praticamente gritou em pensamento.

- Não me envolverei com ela, jamais! – disse entre um rosnado. – Ela é uma humana e ainda amiga dos lobos esqueceu? – estava furioso, todos nos olhavam confusos, eu e Alice nos dávamos muito bem, nunca havíamos discutido antes.

- Não esqueci, ela não tem culpa do que é, assim como nós, gosto dela e pelo que me parece não sou só eu. – dizia com aquela petulância, que só ela tinha.

"_Eu também gostei dela e não quero me afastar_" – pensava Emmett me deixando ainda mais irritado.

- Se é assim, irei embora. – falei não muito certo de minha decisão.

- NÃO! – gritou Esme - Isso não será necessário filho, sei que é forte, foi o bastante para trazê-la até aqui, pelo que Alice nos contou ela sangrava quando a viu, não fará nada meu filho. Ela é uma garota boa de coração puro, pude sentir isso e sei que também sentiu... Você não fará nada contra ela Edward. – dizia minha mãe certa de suas palavras.

-Concordo com Esme. – Alice disse debochada. – Apesar do cheiro dela ser atraente demais para você, gostou dela... - afirmou sem olhar pra mim. - Algo nela te atraiu, algo além do sangue, posso sentir em meus ossos.

- Alie está certa Edward, gostou dela mais do que imagina, está confuso e perdido, mas aquela garota mexeu com você. – dizia Jazz desta vez, era um complô por acaso?

- Filho á outras maneiras de solucionarmos isso, sem que você tenha que ir embora. – dizia Carlisle com a mão em meu ombro.

- Não esquenta Carlisle, não o vejo indo a lugar algum, ele está curioso sobre ela, já que não tem acesso a sua mente. – lhe lancei um olhar mortal. – Não tenho medo de você Edward! Tem coragem de negar? – como um ser tão pequeno, podia ser tão insuportável?

"_Como assim ele não pode ler a mente dela?"_ – Jazz parecia chocado e todos me olhavam confusos.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntei rosnando baixo.

- Simples, você em nenhum momento comentou o que se passou em sua mente enquanto ela esteve aqui e quando o beijou, ficou surpreso, Bella te pegou desprevenido. "_Sua cara foi hilária._" - concluiu debochada.

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Sim, é verdade... – confessei soltando um bufo irritado. - Não consigo ler a mente dela, tentei de todas as formas mais foi impossível, aquela garota é um mistério pra mim. – disse passando as mãos nos cabelos sem parar.

"_Você precisa definir seus sentimentos com relação a ela, você está uma bagunça Edward_." – pensou Jazz, assenti e o agradeci mentalmente por sua discrição.

- Vou dar uma volta. – disse disparando porta a fora, corri como um louco e em pouco tempo estava na divisa com Seattle. Por que aquela garota tinha que aparecer para bagunçar minha vida?

Fechei meus olhos e a imagem dela aparecia em minha mente, seu sorriso meigo, sua voz doce, seu olhar e aqueles olhos cor de chocolate, envolventes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desculpem! Ainda sou nova nessa coisa de postar e me atrapalho um pouco! **

**Ai vai mais um capitulo para vcs, divirtam-se e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**POV BELLA**

Depois daquele acidente idiota, fiquei sem carro para ir trabalhar, estava indo de bicicleta. Por conseqüência tinha que acordar quase uma hora mais cedo e pedalar por quase quarenta minutos, pra uma pessoa totalmente avessa a exercícios físicos como eu, era torturante, fora os tombos e acidentes que poderia causar pelo caminho. Lá estava eu pedalando até meu serviço que me pagava uma merreca e ainda tinha que aturar Mike Newton o dia todo, era deprimente.

Meu humor não andava dos melhores, não conseguia entender o porquê de aquele cara ter sido tão rude, por que se deu ao trabalho de me salvar? Talvez tivesse se arrependido? Deveria ter me deixado lá apodrecendo na floresta, provavelmente estaria ainda por lá, ou no estômago de algum urso, sei lá, fui tirada dos meus devaneios pelo meu adorável patrãozinho.

-Atrasada de novo Bella? Se quiser posso ir te pegar. – aquele sorriso de Mike as vezes era irritante.

- Obrigado Mike, mas prefiro vir pedalando. – respondi atravessada, não estava com saco pra ele.

Coloquei meu uniforme horroroso e fui arrumar o setor de tacos de baseball. Fazia praticamente um mês desde que estive na casa dos Cullen. Edward... Aquele bendito nome não saia da minha cabeça, um nome tão clássico, elegante... E aqueles olhos cor de âmbar, aquele olhar tão intenso e penetrante como se pudesse ver minha alma...

"Droga! Porque tinha que ficar pensando nele? Justo nele?" - estava tão absorta em minha discussão comigo mesma e nas lembranças recentes que não percebi quando a porta se abriu.

- Bella pode atender pra mim, estou ao telefone. – pediu Mike, assim que levantei a cabeça senti meu estômago comprimir e meu coração bater tão rápido que só faltou saltar pela boca.

Era ele! Edward estava lá parado junto com Alice, Emmett e os outros, mas meus olhos estavam fixos aos dele, uma felicidade súbita tomou conta de mim, fazendo meu coração bater ainda mais forte e descompassado.

Ele sorriu de um jeito torto absurdamente lindo, os tacos que estavam em minhas mãos caíram sobre os outros fazendo tudo ir ao chão, o som foi ensurdecedor. Mike me olhava horrorizado e os Cullen pareciam não acreditar no que viam, senti meu rosto queimar, fechei meus olhos desejando um buraco pra me enfiar nele e nunca mais sair de lá.

- Bella o que você fez? – disse Mike vindo em minha direção, parecia perplexo.

- Ddesculpe... Escorregou da minha mão. – me chutei mentalmente por gaguejar.

- Caramba! Teu pai tinha razão. – Emmett dizia entre risos.

- Você está bem Bella? - perguntou Alice, vindo para junto de mim com seu jeitinho delicado.

- Sim, não se preocupe me desculpem por isso, em que posso ajudá-los? – tentei ser profissional, e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, afinal estava lá para atendê-los.

- Viemos comprar tacos de baseball e matérias para camping. – Jasper disse tentando disfarçar o riso. Edward me olhava um tanto sério eu diria, não emitiu uma palavra se quer, até a Rosalie que parecia tão arrogante me cumprimentou, mas ele agiu como se eu nem estivesse ali. Os atendi tendo que aturar Emmett fazendo piada o tempo todo, rindo da minha cara, ele era uma figura, acabei rindo junto com ele.

Enquanto pegava os produtos que eles queriam, Edward ficou calado simplesmente me ignorando, não entendi sua atitude e confesso que aquilo me incomodou e muito. Ele mesmo pegou o que precisava, colocando sobre o balcão, já Alice era mesmo um encanto, sempre atenciosa e educada.

- Gostei tanto de você Bella a gente precisa se ver mais, o que acha? – sorri ao ouvi-la falar daquele jeito.

- Concordo com o toco de gente! – soltou Emmett sendo fuzilado por ela. – Com você a diversão é garantida.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca! – falei sarcástica. - Estou trabalhando aqui até o final das férias, depois estarei na Universidade de Forks. – disse voltando minha atenção para Alice.

- Não acredito! Nós também estudaremos lá, o que você vai cursar?- perguntou empolgada.

- Farei literatura e você? – revidei a pergunta, fiquei feliz em saber que ela estudaria lá também.

- Farei moda, Emmett administração, Jazz direito, Rosalie engenharia mecânica e o Edward também fará literatura, não é Ed? – tive a ligeira impressão de que ele voaria no pescoço dela a qualquer momento, o olhar que lançou para a Alice era assustador, mas ela o ignorou simplesmente.

- Que bom, eu acho? – soou mais como uma pergunta, era visto e notório que Edward não ia com a minha cara, o porquê só Deus e ele sabem. Eles ficaram um bom tempo na loja e gastaram uma verdadeira fortuna, dei um bom desconto em alguns produtos para desgosto de Mike.

Agora sim minha vida iria ficar perfeita, faria o mesmo curso que ele, que definitivamente me odiava! Seria um longo semestre.

Duas semanas se passaram e nem sinal dos Cullen, por mais que eu soubesse que Edward não gostava de mim, não entendia o porquê dele ter me salvado? Aquilo me deixava confusa, não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça, vira e mexe aquele olhar invadia minha mente, seu cheiro tão envolvente e inebriante parecia estar cravado em minha memória. Quando o beijei aquela noite o senti estremecer, será que foi nojo? Será que me odiava tanto assim? Estava perdida em conjecturas, tentava ler, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nele, estava deitada em meu sofá quando o telefone tocou me despertando.

- Alô? – perguntei meio sem ânimo.

"Bella? Oi aqui é a Alice, liguei para saber se você tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje?" – eu me perguntava se ela era sempre animada daquele jeito?

- Não, por quê? – me sentei em um salto.

"Você gostaria de vir aqui em casa? A gente podia conversar ou ver um filme, fazer alguma coisa interessante, Esme está com saudade." – sorri ao me lembrar de Esme, mas meu sorriso se desfez com o fato de que Edward também estaria lá.

-Hmm! Não acho que seja uma boa idéia ir a sua casa Alice, seu irmão não gosta muito de mim, por que vocês não vêm pra cá. – seria melhor assim, não que eu me importasse com ele, mas me incomodava o modo como me desprezava, como se eu fosse contagiosa ou algo parecido.

"Ótima idéia, posso levar alguns filmes, o que acha?"

- Perfeito. – falei desligando em seguida, não demorou muito e ela estava em casa, Alice era mesmo uma criatura adorável, me enchia de perguntas, mas eu também fiz muitas. A sensação que eu tinha era de que nos conhecíamos há muito tempo.

- Então vocês não são todos irmãos? – falei me lembrando do que Esme disse.

- Deixe-me te explicar direito, Esme não pode ter filhos depois que perdeu o bebê em seu primeiro casamento. Quando casou- se com Carlisle, adotou Edward, depois Rosalie, Emmett e por fim a mim e Jasper. – as coisas estavam fazendo sentido agora. - Nos consideramos irmãos e todos nós levamos o sobrenome Cullen, estou com Jazz já faz um bom tempo assim como Rose está com Emmett, somente Edward ainda está sozinho. – mordi os lábios ao ouvi-la, me roendo de curiosidade, era mórbido querer saber de alguém que te despreza?

- E você Bella, me fale de você. – falou se ajeitando no sofá, sentou-se sobre as pernas, ficando de frente pra mim e fiz o mesmo.

- Não sou uma pessoa muito interessante, Alice. – ela revirou os olhos. - Nasci aqui em Forks mesmo e nunca sai daqui, acho que o mais longe que fui foi para Seattle e olhe lá, não chego a ser nerd mais me dou bem na escola. Meus amigos dão pra contar nos dedos de uma mão e ainda sobra, tem o Jake que é meu amigo de infância. – Alice me olhava atenta, como Angie e Jake costumavam fazer, ela me ouvia e aquilo me fez gostar ainda mais dela. - Vou fazer dezoito anos em setembro e sou considerada meio estranha pela maioria das pessoas dessa cidade, talvez eu seja mesmo sei lá?- disse dando de ombros.

- Porque diz isso? – seu cenho estava franzido.

- Por não me misturar muito, não sei como te explicar, mas às vezes me sinto deslocada, como se não pertencesse a nada aqui, como se eu não me encaixasse em lugar algum, entende? - ela somente assentiu. - Não sou como a maioria das adolescentes, pelo menos as daqui. Não curto as mesmas coisas, Jake costuma dizer que eu pareço uma velha... – falei entre risos. – Por preferir ficar em casa lendo ou assistindo a um bom filme, ou simplesmente ouvindo o rei.

- Rei? Que rei? – e lá estavam as sobrancelhas unidas.

- Elvis. – respondi como se fosse óbvio. - Adoro suas músicas, também gosto de música clássica, Debussy é o meu favorito, me faz relaxar. – seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- O que foi?

- Nada não, continue. – me incentivou. - E namorado? Tem algum gato em vista?

- Quem me dera, não vejo graça nesses caras daqui, são todos como Mike, chatos, grudentos e sem assunto. – falei estremecendo.

- Mas nunca namorou? Ou ficou com alguém, sei lá uns beijinhos aqui outro ali.

- Uma vez Tyler me beijou, ele me pegou desprevenida, não foi nada agradável, foi babado e nojento. – sorri com a careta que ela fez. – Estou bem assim como estou, tenho meus livros e eles me bastam, são uma companhia perfeita, o que eu quero... O que eu realmente desejo, não vou encontrar por aqui.

- E o que seria?

- O cara certo! Aquele que eu sei que foi feito pra mim, que está por ai em algum lugar do mundo, esperando até que nossos destinos se cruzem. – Alice me olhava, mas parecia perdida em pensamentos.

- Caramba! – soltou esboçando um sorriso.

- Sou mesmo estranha, não é? – ela riu meneando a cabeça.

- Não Bella, ele pode estar mais próximo do que imagina, de tempo ao tempo. – foi minha vez de franzir o cenho.

- Acha mesmo?

- Confie em mim, garanto que não irá se decepcionar minha amiga. – sorri ao ouvir aquilo. - Seu patrão parece gostar de você. – falou mudando de assunto.

- Nem me fale, aquilo é um karma que eu carrego, sinceramente não consigo entender o que Mike e Jake viram em mim, com gente muito mais interessante por ai.

- Não fale assim Bella, você é linda, tão meiga e tão doce, ta certo que está precisando de uma repaginada, mas mesmo assim é linda e encantadora. – dizia segurando minhas mãos. "Pena que nem todos compartilhem dessa opinião." – completei mentalmente.

- Que filme trouxe pra gente assistir? – perguntei mudando novamente de assunto.

- Tem um gênero preferido? – perguntou curiosa.

- Gosto de romance, comédia e o meu preferido Drácula de Bran Stocker.

- Isso é terror, Bella! – falou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Depende do ponto de vista. – ela me olhou como se eu fosse maluca. – O amor que ele tinha por sua noiva, o fez renegar a igreja e ser condenado á sede eterna, depois de quatro séculos ele encontra a reencarnação de sua amada e luta por ela até o fim, até tenta lhe dar a imortalidade, mas sabendo o que custaria a ela, desiste por amor, Alice, tudo por amor, é fascinante.

- Você é bem romântica, não? – Alice sorriu, mas seu sorriso não chegou ao seu olhar.

- Um pouco e muito realista também, sei que um amor assim hoje em dia é impossível de se ver, mas não custa sonhar não é? Com certeza vai me achar maluca, mas esse mundo me fascina.

- Que mundo? – perguntou sem entender.

- O mundo místico com criaturas fantásticas como fadas, elfos, lobisomens e os meus preferidos, vampiros. – seus olhos pareciam que iriam saltar.

- Gosta de vampiros? – havia incredulidade em sua voz.

- É uma criatura fascinante, apesar de ser retratado de forma assustadora ás vezes, mas os vejo de uma forma diferente, algo nessas criaturas me encanta e fascina, são imortais, poderosas e absurdamente lindas.

- Definitivamente você é diferente de qualquer pessoa que já conheci. – sorri com o seu modo de falar.

- Eu disse que sou estranha. – Alice riu o que me fez sorrir, sua risada era tão gostosa de ouvir. Passamos a tarde toda conversando, assistimos a um belo filme, insisti pra que Alice jantasse comigo, mas infelizmente ela tinha que ir. Foi um dia muito agradável e acho que ganhei uma amiga sincera, até trocamos telefones.

As visitas dele se tornaram freqüentes depois daquele dia, Alice era uma garota sensacional, sempre pra cima, sempre sorrindo e aquilo me fazia muito bem. Era agitada, não parava um minuto e sua alegria de viver era contagiante. Somente ela conseguia me tirar de casa, fomos ao shopping e quase morro de tanto andar, aquela criatura não se cansava nunca.

Fomos ao cinema, algumas vezes veio acompanhada de Jazz e em outras, Emmett veio com eles. Aquele sim era uma figura, super divertido, não deixava nada passar, tirava sarro de tudo, era um verdadeiro palhaço.

Nos víamos quase todos os dias, estávamos ansiosas pelo inicio das aulas, ás vezes ela trazia Jazz pra nos fazer companhia e por duas vezes veio com Emmett o que foi uma comédia, nunca ri tanto em minha vida. Jazz era mais reservado, mas também gostava de implicar comigo, assim como Emm.

**POV EDWARD**

Fiz daquilo uma rotina, saindo todas as noites para correr, ficava no mirante de Seattle ou na clareira, onde não havia vozes em minha mente. Mas infelizmente não conseguia tirá-la da minha mente, quanto mais tentava arrancá-la da minha cabeça, mais entrava em meu coração.

Seu cheiro, sua voz, seu sorriso ficaram cravados em minha memória, era fechar os olhos e a imagem dela me invadia. Estávamos sem materiais esportivos, por isso fomos à loja da cidade para comprar umas coisinhas, assim que estacionei o carro, uma voz estranha invadiu minha mente.

"Uma hora ela vai ceder, nunca a vi com ninguém... Ela ainda será minha, ai dou um pé na chata da Jéssica". – pensava o cara da loja, ele olhava para Isabella e aquilo me incomodou e muito.

Quando entramos na loja, o cheiro dela invadiu minhas narinas fazendo minha garganta queimar, estava concentrada em seu trabalho com um monte de tacos nos braços.

- Sabia disso não é? – cuspi ente os dentes para Alice que deu de ombros.

"Quem serão esses caras? As garotas são bem gostosas" - pensava o otário.

Ele a chamou pra que nos atendesse, ao levantar a cabeça e nos avistar, seus olhos encontraram os meus e me vi preso neles, como naquele dia. Seu coração batia tão forte e descompassado que me fez sorrir, seus olhos perderam o foco. Despertei com o som ensurdecedor dos tacos caindo e o pior é que eles caíram encima dos que estavam na prateleira, levando tudo que havia lá.

"Essa garota é um perigo"- pensava Rosalie divertida com a cena.

"Será que ela está bem?" – se perguntava Alice preocupada.

"Essa Bella é o máximo" – pensou Emmett empolgado.

"Deus ela só me dá prejuízo se não fosse tão gostosa e eu não fosse doido por ela" – aquele pensamento me deixou profundamente irritado.

- Bella, o que você fez? – dizia o infeliz indo pra junto dela que gaguejou sem graça. Continuei com minha máscara fingindo que ela não existia, mas era impossível ignorar alguém como ela.

Isabella foi bem atenciosa conosco apesar de ignorá-la o tempo todo, Emmett fazia piadas, brincando com ela a todo o momento que pareceu não se importar, sua risada era gostosa de ouvir, peguei o que precisava colocando sobre o balcão.

"Essa garota é uma figura." – pensava Jazz distraído, até Rose ria com eles, Alice insistia em estreitar os laços com ela e puxou conversa. Mal pude crer que estudaríamos na mesma universidade e o pior é que Isabella cursaria literatura também.

- Você me paga Alice! – não consegui disfarçar a vontade de arrancar a cabeça dela, afinal ela havia me convencido a cursar literatura. Pagamos por tudo e saímos dali o mais rápido possível, minha vontade era torcer o pescoço da minha querida irmãzinha.

"Não adianta ficar bravo Ed, vou ser amiga dela e você não vai me impedir". – pensou teimando comigo, naquele momento minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça dela. Depois de duas semanas ignorando Alice, sem querer a ouvi falando com Isabella ao telefone.

Ela insistia em trazer a garota pra cá, mas Isabella se negou, queria evitar encontrar comigo, acha que não gostava dela. Não a culpava, o modo como a tratei, mas só estou tentando mantê-la segura e viva, só queria protegê-la.

- Alice você ta maluca, não faça isso eu te peço, eu lhe imploro, deixe-a em paz. Ela estará segura em seu mundo. – falei tentando controlar minha raiva, mas minha amada irmã simplesmente me ignorou.

Ela ficou um tempão na casa de Isabella, quase fiquei maluco pensando no que Alice estaria aprontando, assim que chegou foi direto pro quarto, fiquei no meu, jogado na cama olhando para o teto.

"Edward?" – chamou enfrente a minha porta.

- Entre. – falei sem vontade. – O que quer Alice, me atormentar?

-Não seu bobo, falar com meu irmão teimoso que eu tanto amo. – não precisei olhar pra ela, pra saber que tinha aquela carinha de anjo.

- Ama? Tenho minhas dúvidas. – ela bufou sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Não gosto de ficar brigada com você, sabe disso. – resmungou fazendo biquinho.

- O que foi fazer lá?

- Fui ver minha amiga, sabe disso melhor que ninguém. – revirei os olhos.

- Alice não...

- Sei que está assustado meu irmão, também fiquei quando tive aquelas visões, mas sei que não fará nada a ela.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Porque conheço você! Teve a oportunidade de fazê-lo, estavam sozinhos na floresta, ela sangrava, eu vi Ed... Vi o modo como a olhava, a trouxe nos braços até aqui.

- Aquilo foi loucura.

- Gosta dela que eu sei, não tente negar, se não gostasse, não estaria tão preocupado em mantê-la segura.

- Não posso me arriscar, não quero voltar a ser aquele monstro, jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela...

- Viu, gosta dela! – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Está confuso, não está? É diferente de tudo que sentiu até hoje, não é? – ela me conhecia mesmo, droga!

- Ela me atrai Alie, como um imã ao metal. Sua voz, seu cheiro, seu sorriso estão gravados em minha mente, não consigo parar de pensar nela. – disse rendido.

- Bella não diz, mas sei que está magoada, ela pensa que você não gosta dela, que a odeia.

- Eu sei, mas ainda acho que é melhor assim.

- Não é meu irmão, ela é perfeita pra você Edward, simplesmente perfeita!- insistia o projeto de vampira. - Bella é uma garota muito especial, é divertida, é um tanto atrapalhada e precisa urgentemente de uma repaginada, mas mesmo assim é um encanto! – revirei os olhos com seu comentário.

- Gosta mesmo dela, não é?

- A amo Edward, como a uma irmã e não vou permitir que nada nem ninguém a machuque. - garantiu olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

- Isso é meio contraditório, depois do que viu.

- Não é não! Porque sei que não a matará, sei que gosta dela demais pra isso e quando a conhecer melhor vai amá-la. – insistiu. - Apesar da pouca idade, ela é bem realista, sabe o mundo em que vivemos e não está feliz com isso, se sente deslocada. É uma garota simples de hábitos um tanto diferentes para alguém da idade dela.

- Como assim? – estava curioso, queria saber mais sobre Isabella.

- Bella prefere um bom livro a ter que agüentar um cara falando em seu ouvido em um encontro. Adora cinema, mas com a companhia adequada segundo ela, é romântica, mas julga que amores eternos só existam nos livros e nos filmes. – sorri ao ouvi-la falar de Isabella. - Nunca namorou...

- Nunca?

- Nunca. – afirmou sorrindo. – Um cara chamado Tyler a beijou uma vez, há alguns anos e parece que não causou boa impressão, aquele idiota da loja é louco por ela.

- Eu sei, se visse os pensamentos dele com relação a ela, o infeliz tem namorada sabia? E fica dando em cima dela na maior cara de pau. – falei irritado.

- Ta com ciúme?

- Não torra Alice!

- Ela tem um amigo chamado Jake, se conhecem desde criança, parece que ele era meio a fim dela. Acredita que Bella os acha insano por querer algo com ela, definitivamente aquela garota não se vê com clareza.

"Se viram um quarto do que vi nela, os entendo perfeitamente." – pensei comigo mesmo.

- Essa garota me confunde Alie, me deixa perdido. – ela sorriu triunfante.

- Eu sei. - disse com um sorriso irritante nos lábios. - Dê uma chance a ela Ed, a você, de viver o que sente, eu vi meu irmão Isabella é o seu destino, assim como você é o dela. – insistia Alice me abraçando.

- Vou pensar, por enquanto vamos deixar rolar, está bem? – confesso que estava tentado, muito tentado.

Alice não saia mais da casa de Bella, às vezes Jazz a acompanhava, assim como Emm que voltou feliz da vida, em sua mente pude ver o quanto se divertiu com Isabella. Finalmente as aulas teriam início, estava ansioso para vê-la, mas temeroso ao mesmo tempo. Havia prometido a Alice que tentaria, então não reclamei quando teve a brilhante idéia de levarmos Isabella para a aula, já que estava sem carro.

Ao chegar á casa dela, Isabella atendeu com um sorriso enorme, mas assim que me viu seu sorriso desapareceu, aquilo me deixou incomodado de certa forma, como sempre foi muito educada com todos.

- Olá Edward. – estremeci novamente ao ouvi-la pronunciar meu nome.

- Oi. – foi o que consegui dizer, ouvindo Alice praguejar em minha mente. Olhei pelo retrovisor, Isabella mordia os lábios, parecia nervosa. Quando chegamos, desceu rapidamente do carro cumprimentando Emmett e Rose.

- Bellinha. – disse Emmett a pegando em um abraço esmagador, minha vontade era de matá-lo.

- Eeu... Nnão... Cconsigo respirar... – tentava dizer, mas a anta não a soltava.

- Vai machucá-la Emm. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Solte-a Emm, assim vai matá-la. – ralhou Rosalie dando um cutucão na anta.

- Desculpa Bellinha. – pediu a soltando.

- Desculpe Bella, ele não mede a força que tem. Bom dia. – disse Rose educadamente, deixando a todos perplexos, inclusive Isabella.

- BELLA? – chamou uma garota do outro lado do estacionamento, estava acompanhada por duas loiras, Isabella pediu licença indo até elas.

"O que essa mosca morta faz com aqueles Deuses" – pensou uma delas, me deixando incomodado.

"Olha que cara mais gostoso, isso na minha cama" – pensava a outra, mal sabia ela a sorte que tinha de não ter a mim em sua cama, mas um pensamento me chamou a atenção.

"Que bom que Bella fez novos amigos, fiquei tão preocupada por deixá-la sozinha." – pensava a garota que a chamou, parecia ser uma amiga sincera.

- Oi Ângela você sumiu nas férias. – disse a abraçando, eu e meus irmãos ficamos a aguardando e inevitavelmente acabamos ouvindo a conversa das três.

- Esqueceu que fui viajar com Ben? – respondeu a garota.

- Parece que as férias foram boas pra você Bella? – perguntou à loira mais baixa, Jéssica era seu nome e tinha uma inveja vista e notória dela. Lembrei-me do cara da loja, sua namorada se chamava Jéssica, seria a mesma?

- São seus novos amigos? – a loira ao lado dela perguntou, Lauren Malory era seu nome.

- Algum problema com isso? – Isabella respondeu atravessada, fazendo Alice e Rose rir de sua atitude, Emmett já gargalhava.

- Quem são eles? – perguntou Ângela educadamente.

- São os Cullen, eles chegaram faz uns três meses e pelo que sei são irmãos, mas estão juntos se é que me entendem... – Isabella bufou revirando os olhos. - Dizem por ai que são meio estranhos. – Jéssica tinha a mente cheia de fofocas que já faziam sobre nós.

-Já estão falando da gente, não demorou muito desta vez. – comentou Jazz meneando a cabeça.

- Não é bem assim Jess... – o tom de Isabella era reprovador. - Não fale coisas da qual não sabe.

- E você por acaso sabe? – desafiou Jéssica.

- O que sei é que não são irmãos de sangue, foram adotados e sim eles estão juntos e isso não tem nada demais ou tem? Além do mais isso não é da nossa conta, certo? O povo dessa cidade deveria cuidar mais de sua vida e deixar a dos outros em paz. – parecia furiosa.

- De onde os conhece? – insistiu.

"Vou torcer o pescoço dessa garota insuportável." – pensava Rose a fuzilando com o olhar.

- Isso não importa, são meus amigos e não gosto que falem desta maneira deles. – respondeu curta e grossa, Emmett vibrava, com a defesa dela.

- Eles são lindos, um mais gostoso que o outro. – provocou a tal Lauren.

- Pode até ser, mais são comprometidos, então respeite Rosalie e Alice, por favor. – ao ouvi-la Rose sorriu abertamente.

- Essa Bella é das minhas, gosto dela. – olhei abismado, pois Rose jamais havia falado assim de alguém antes, ainda mais uma humana.

- O único solteiro é o Edward, o cara de cabelos acobreados. – ao ouvir meu nome olhei para ela e nossos olhares se cruzaram.

- Meu Deus ele é lindo. – disseram as duas juntas.

- Pelo amor de Deus Bella, não está a fim dele está? – havia incredulidade na voz de Lauren. – Um homem daqueles não é pro seu bico garota. – o modo como aquela idiota falou com ela me fez soltar um rosnado alto.

"Se acalma Ed, ta dando bandeira! Agora entendo de onde vem tanta insegurança." – pensava Alice enquanto se segurava pra não ir até lá.

"Eu sabia que ele estava interessado nela." – pensou Rose.

"Esse cara tem que se decidir, ou gosta dela ou não." – pensava Emm confuso.

- Não que ele me interesse, mas por que não pode ser pra mim? – as palavras dela me deixou inseguro, Jazz me olhou no mesmo instante.

- Um homem daqueles deve ser exigente, olha pra você criatura! – novamente não contive um rosnado. – É totalmente fora dos padrões...

- Lauren! – ralhou Ângela.

- A qual é Angie, vamos ser realistas, Bella é totalmente sem atrativos, sem contar que é um tanto estranha... Um homem daquele precisa de uma mulher quente!

- Se é assim que pensa, porque não tenta a sorte? – Isabella respondeu atravessado. – Mas sinto em lhe informar Lauren, você não está com essa bola toda minha cara! – cuspiu sobre o ombro indo em direção ao prédio, Ângela saiu atrás dela. Me sentei próximo a ela, queria inalar o máximo possível seu cheiro, quanto mais tempo com ela, menos a sede me incomodava.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, como não podia ler seus pensamentos, tinha que ler suas expressões, seu olhar dizia muito, ás vezes ela me pegava olhando e franzia o cenho sem entender. No almoço sentou-se com Ângela e um garoto que descobri ser o namorado dela.

Um cara se aproximou e seus pensamentos eram muito grosseiros e vulgares com relação á ela, aquilo me fez engolir outro rosnado, já que havia muita gente por perto.

- Olha se não é a Bella. – ela revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Oi Tyler.

"Esse é o tal Tyler?" – pensou Alice olhando chocada para o cara.

- O que tem ele? – perguntei em um tom muito baixo.

- Foi ele que a beijou. – minha vontade era de acabar com o infeliz, confesso que pensei em várias maneiras de matá-lo lenta e dolorosamente.

- Quando vai me dar uma chance? – perguntou o tal Mike, patrão dela, esse era de quatro por ela.

- Porque não pergunta isso pra sua namorada? – revidou irritadiça.

- Estamos dando um tempo, não é Jess. – a garota o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Então? Tenho chance? – insistiu.

- Teria que nascer de novo meu caro, já disse que não! – aquela doeu em mim.

- Ui! – soltou Emm entre risos, ele se divertia com a situação.

- E ai Bella nenhum namorado nessas férias?- perguntou Bem tentando amenizar o clima.

- Não, nem estou preocupada com isso, um dia ele aparece. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Não acha que ele está demorando muito? – retrucou Jéssica com certo veneno. – Você espera por ele desde que me conheço por gente. – provocou. - A vida não é um conto de fadas, o que está esperando, um príncipe encantado?

- E o que sugere Jéssica? Que eu fique com um aqui e outro ali? Servir de teste drive para esses babacas sem cérebro sair dizendo que foi só uma transa legal e pedir um tempo depois? – Jéssica engoliu o nó em sua garganta, Isabella havia tocado em sua ferida. - Desculpe decepcioná-la Jess, mas tenho amor próprio. - ninguém ousou falar nada. - Pra mim já deu, vou voltar pra aula e você Lauren vê se aquieta seu facho, Edward acabou de chegar á cidade, deixe-o respirar pelo menos. – sorri ao ouvi-la falar daquela forma, será que estava com ciúme? Ou era impressão minha?

"Eu disse... Destino" – pensava a cigana da família.

Estava muito confuso, mas definitivamente estava feliz, ela sentia algo por mim e saber daquilo me agradou. No estacionamento percebi que Isabella estava chateada, triste e aquilo de certa forma me incomodou.

- Você está bem Bella? – perguntou Alice ao seu lado.

- Estou não se preocupe já deveria estar acostumada. – ela estava muito magoada dava pra ver pelo seu jeitinho triste, seu queixo tremia e ela mordia os lábios insistentemente.

Olhei pelo retrovisor e Isabella estava chorando, seu olhar cruzou o meu e me vi refletido neles, era tão delicada, sensível, tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão forte, definitivamente era uma exceção a todas as regras. Daquele dia em diante, mudei meu comportamento para com ela, deixei a máscara de lado e a tratei de forma agradável. Esme e Carlisle notaram a mudança em mim e estavam curiosos, a tampinha estava feliz da vida assim como o restante dos meus irmãos.

Alice avisou que iria caçar com Jazz, portanto não iria à aula, seria somente eu e Isabella, confesso que fiquei tentado a faltar também. Tinha medo de ficar a sós com ela, mas a vontade de vê-la foi maior, cheguei a casa dela um tanto nervoso, fui até a porta e toquei a campainha.

- Já estou indo Alice. – disse abrindo a porta sem olhar, tomou um susto ao me ver ali.

- Bom dia Isabella, Alice e Jazz não puderam vir hoje, acho que somos somente nós dois. – tentei ser gentil.

- Tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – não consegui conter o sorriso, e novamente Isabella me olhou sem foco, como aquele dia na loja.

- Não, ela somente teve uns assuntos pessoais para resolver, amanhã explica tudo á você. – ela me olhava de um modo interrogativo, com certeza estranhando minha atitude. - Vamos? –disse abrindo passagem pra ela, quando passou por mim me permiti respirar bem fundo e inalar ao máximo seu cheiro, minha garganta ardeu, mas estava muito bem alimentado.

- Está gostando do curso de literatura? – perguntei assim que entrei no carro.

- Sim, bastante, literatura é a minha paixão, adoro ler. – dizia animada com o assunto.

- E o que você gosta de ler? – ela sorriu e não tinha como não retribuir.

- Romances, principalmente os de Jane Austen, o morro dos ventos uivantes é o meu preferido, gosto também de Romeu e Julieta e um dos meus favoritos é Drácula de Bran Stocker.

- Drácula não está mais para terror? – disse divertido.

- Depende do ponto de vista, se você olhar pelos olhos dos humanos todo aquele sangue e mortes sim, mas se você olhar pelos olhos dele, a igreja condenou sua amada e mentiu para ela, em seu desespero por não ter mais o homem que amava, se matou e foi condenada. Ao descobrir o que houve, ele se revoltou e por vingança se tornou um vampiro, condenado a vagar pela eternidade, sem sua amada. – havia tanta paixão em suas palavras.

- Vendo por esse lado.

- Ele esperou quatro séculos por sua amada, que reencarnou como Mina, ela se apaixonou por ele e o defendeu até mesmo do próprio noivo se amavam, mesmo sendo uma criatura que vivia de sangue, ele a amava, tinha sentimentos entende? Não era um monstro. – parei o carro na vaga ao lado do carro de Emm, já havíamos chegado e Isabella estava tão absorta em sua defesa que nem havia se deu conta.

- Deve gostar muito dele para defendê-lo com tanto fervor. – já não escondia o que estava sentindo, Alice tinha razão, ela era incrível.

- As pessoas têm por costume temer aquilo que não entende, poderíamos dizer que é normal, uma auto defesa, sei lá. Particularmente os acho criaturas magníficas. – meneei a cabeça ao ouvi-la.

- São assassinos. – disse sério desta vez, me perguntando se seria tão complacente ao descobrir o que somos?

- Edward... – cada vez que falava meu nome, era como música aos meus ouvidos. - Assassinos há em todos os lugares, quantos assassinos existem entre nós, quanta crueldade cometemos entre nós mesmos? Ele mata para sobreviver, foi condenado a isto, não tinha opção, é claro que sempre há exceções – ela falava com uma convicção, ficamos juntos praticamente o dia inteiro e foi fascinante, Isabella era uma garota completamente diferente e apaixonante.

- Obrigada pela carona e pela companhia. – falou assim que chegamos a sua casa, não queria deixá-la, queria ficar com ela, pra sempre.

- Disponha. – disse piscando pra ela, ouvi seu coração disparar no peito, aquilo me deixou feliz, significava que Isabella sentia algo por mim.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – parecia meio hesitante.

- Pergunte o que quiser.

- Essa mudança toda, tem um motivo?- sabia que não deixaria passar, era esperta demais, por isso tentei ser o mais sincero possível.

- Confesso que tentei me manter afastado de você. – a vi morder os lábios e seu olhar entristeceu. - Mas você estava cada vez mais presente em minha vida, saiba que é impossível ignorar alguém como você Isabella? – ela sorriu timidamente. - Todos da minha família estão encantados por você, achei que valia a pena te conhecer melhor. – disse sorrindo abertamente, sorriso o qual ela retribuiu.

- Então... Somos amigos? – perguntou estendendo sua mão pra mim, não resisti e aceitei sua mão, ao tocá-la senti uma sensação percorrer meu corpo, era como se estivesse vivo novamente, me sentia feliz.

- Por enquanto. – soltei imerso naquela nova sensação.

- Pode me prometer uma coisa? – seu olhar estava ainda mais profundo e intenso do que o normal. - Se resolver me ignorar novamente me avise antes, doeu muito ser rejeitada por você. – ao ouvir aquilo senti um aperto no peito, não queria fazê-la sofrer de modo algum.

- Acho que não conseguirei mais me afastar de você Bella. – confessei sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-la, mas temia fazê-lo.

- Quer entrar? – perguntou carinhosamente.

- Acho melhor não, vamos deixar pra outro dia está bem? – disse depositando um beijo em seu rosto, seu hálito me invadiu e era mais forte ainda que seu cheiro em si, foi incrível a quantidade de sensações que me invadiu naquele momento, se tivesse um coração, estaria batendo mais forte que o dela.

Fiquei observando Isabella entrar e minha vontade era de ir até ela e beijar aquela boca, sentir seu gosto, a maciez daqueles lábios, mas era arriscado demais. Voltei pra casa cantarolando tamanha felicidade que sentia, corri para o piano e comecei a dedilhar as teclas, de repente todos estavam me olhando admirados, não os culpava andava ranzinza nos últimos anos e há muito não tocava.

-É bom vê-lo assim filho. – disse Esme ficando ao meu lado.

"Está mesmo apaixonado, isso é maravilhoso, não agüentava mais vê-lo tão só". - pensou minha mãe enquanto acariciava meus cabelos.

Todos basicamente pensavam a mesma coisa, eu só conseguia pensar em Isabella, no quanto ela era especial, linda e no quanto a queria. Lembrei-me de uma conversa que tive com Carlisle há alguns anos atrás, havia lhe perguntado como ele se controlava em meio a pacientes sangrando e tudo mais e ele me respondeu:

"Não é fácil filho, mas a mente supera a matéria, se você se esforçar, com o tempo não vai mais te incomodar e será natural". Era isso que teria que fazer, controlar meu corpo, minha força e minha sede, somente assim poderia tê-la para mim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desculpem a demora, mas ainda estou aprendendo a mexer com isso, e os dois primeiros capítulos acabaram indo sem revisão, portanto desculpem pelos erros! **

**Aqui vai mais um capítulo e na sequência vem mais seis para igualar com as outras fics postadas OK? **

**Beijos e divirtam-se! **

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**POV BELLA**

Minha "amizade" com Edward estava evoluindo por assim dizer, iria sentir falta de sua companhia quando minha caminhonete estivesse pronta, ficávamos sempre juntos conversando, ele sempre cheio de perguntas, mas pouco falava de si.

Alice se tornou muito mais que uma amiga, a via como uma irmã, me sentia tão bem com ela, até Rose agora me tratava diferente eu diria. Havíamos acabado de chegar, Rose e Emm estavam recostados no carro de Edward, assim que desci do carro de Jazz fui presenteada com aquele sorriso meio torto dele que me deslumbrava completamente.

Às vezes quem nos levava era Jasper, claro que eu preferia mil vezes ir com Edward, mas adorava a companhia de Alice e Jazz também, cumprimentei a cada um e como de costume Emm praticamente me esmagou em um de seus abraços, e Edward me deu um beijo estalado que me fez estremecer.

- BELLA?- Angie me chamou, estava do outro lado do estacionamento, próxima ao carro do Mike.

- Sua amiga está te chamando. – comentou Alice.

- Vou ver o que ela quer, senão Angie vai ficar berrando chamando a atenção da cidade toda.

- Exagerada! – soltou Edward em um tom divertido, ele sorriu e cada vez que fazia aquilo meu coração batia descompassado, sorri meneando a cabeça indo falar com Angie.

- Oi pessoal! – cumprimentei a todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Bella vai ter uma festa bem legal que uma galera ta organizando, você não está a fim de ir? – perguntou empolgada.

- Não sei Angie, sabe que não tenho costume de ir a festas. – disse dando de ombros, Mike se aproximou jogando seu braço sobre meu ombro me puxando pra si.

- Vamos Bella, o que acha de me acompanhar a essa festa, a gente pode dar uma esticadinha depois e...

- Não Mike! Não vou à festa nenhuma e muito menos com você! E tira suas mãos de cima de mim, agora! – estava farta daquela mania sem graça dele.

- Não liga pra ele boba, pense no assunto está bem? – insistiu Angie de forma carinhosa, assenti me virando para voltar para junto de Alice e os outros. "_**Se fosse com Edward até que eu iria, mas o Mike! Eca!"**_ – sorri com o pensamento, estava distraída quando um som me assustou.

Era o som de pneus cantando ergui a cabeça e estanquei no meio do estacionamento, uma Van preta entrou descontrolada vindo na minha direção. Havia dois carros próximos de mim, mas não daria tempo de me esconder estava paralisada, fechei os olhos e a imagem de Edward me veio à mente.

- Edward... – sibilei esperando pelo pior, senti um baque contra meu corpo, foi como se uma rocha tivesse se chocado comigo, fui pro chão sentindo minha cabeça bater com tudo no asfalto, fiquei zonza com a pancada, tudo girava e sinceramente não saberia dizer se eu estava sonhando ou no paraíso.

- Bella você está bem? – estremeci com o som daquela voz linda e rouca que eu conhecia bem. Abri meus olhos e seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu, seus braços envolviam meu corpo, estava tão próximo que pude sentir seu hálito refrescante bater contra o meu rosto.

- Então assim é que é? – minha voz saiu estranha.

- O que Bella? – parecia aflito.

- O paraíso! – ele soltou uma risada gostosa, mas a preocupação não deixou seus olhos.

- Não Bella, não está no paraíso e você não morreu. – dizia divertido, sem me soltar.

- Hmm... – gemi sentindo minha cabeça latejar. - O que aconteceu? – perguntei tentando me levantar.

- O carro quase te atropelou e você bateu a cabeça com muita força, não se mexa, por favor. –ainda podia sentir seus braços me envolverem.

- Eu... Eu estou bem, me deixa levantar. – pedi com a voz meio estranha, ele me ajudou a ficar de pé. Logo havia um monte de curiosos se aproximando e os Cullen estavam todos em volta de mim, assim que fiquei em pé tudo girou.

- Caramba Bella, olha o tamanho desse lugar e ao carro foi direto pra você. – dizia Jasper inconformado com a minha falta de sorte.

- Pensei que fosse virar pizza, Bellinha. – os seis lançaram um olhar mortal para Emmett que se encolheu.

- Eu... Eu sei, sempre foi assim... Hmm... – gemi levando a mão a cabeça. - Já estou acostumada... – minha voz estava meio embolada, de repente tudo ficou turvo e a escuridão me atingiu.

**POV EDWARD**

Não sei como descrever o alivio, a preocupação e o prazer que me assolavam naquele momento. Alivio por ter chegado a tempo, antes que aquela Van tirasse o meu tesouro mais precioso. No momento em que vi na mente de Alice o que aconteceria, não tive mais dúvidas, Isabella era a coisa mais importante do meu mundo.

Estava preocupado senti sua cabeça se chocar contra o chão, não consegui evitar. Tudo isso misturado ao prazer de tê-la novamente em meus braços, quente, macia e com aquele cheiro tentador que descobri amar. Foi como se eu tivesse tido uma epifania... Eu a amava, eu amava aquela garota desajeitada e desastrada, amava seu modo de falar, amava seu jeito estranho, amava tudo nela.

- Bella você esta bem? – não consegui esconder a preocupação que sentia e se em minha ânsia de salvá-la, a tivesse machucado?

- Então assim é que é? – perguntou meio grogue, sua voz estava estranha.

- O que Bella?

- O paraíso! – tentei não rir, mas foi impossível, ela era mesmo absurda.

- Não Bella, não está no paraíso e você não morreu. – falei divertido.

- Hmm... O que aconteceu? – ela tentava se levantar, mas estava com certa dificuldade de soltá-la.

- O carro quase te atropelou e você bateu a cabeça com muita força, não se mexa, por favor. – pedi ainda a segurando firme.

- Eu... Eu estou bem, me deixa levantar. – pediu tentando se levantar, eu estava ciente dos meus irmãos a nossa volta e mais atrás um monte de curiosos.

"_**Caraca! Foi de dar medo**_**."** – pensava Emmett ainda incrédulo, ele mal podia crer no que havia acontecido.

"_**Pensei que ela fosse ser esmagada, essa garota atrai as coisas**_**."** – pensou Rose com certa preocupação eu diria.

- Caramba Bella, olha o tamanho desse lugar e ao carro foi direto pra você. –Jasper estava chocado e inconformado com a falta de sorte dela.

- Pensei que fosse virar pizza, Bellinha. – minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça daquele lesado, às vezes Emm era tão Emmett.

- Eu... Eu sei, sempre foi assim... Hmm... – gemeu levando a mão a cabeça. - Já estou acostumada... – sua voz saiu embolada e seu corpo foi ficando mole, a peguei antes que atingisse o chão.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alice preocupada.

- Vamos levá-la para Carlisle, as pessoas estão especulando. – disse em um tom que somente nós ouvíssemos.

- Vou avisá-lo. – ela sacou o celular já discando pra ele, saímos do estacionamento sob o olhar de vários alunos, a culpa era minha, fui afoito e acabei a machucando.

- A culpa foi minha. – lamentei enquanto voava pela estrada, Jazz estava ao meu lado e Alice com Bella atrás.

- A salvou Edward, não diga isso. – ralhou Jazz sem entender.

- Não entendem, na ânsia de salvá-la acabei não medindo a força e Bella bateu a cabeça no chão, foi minha culpa.

- Pare com isso! – Alice disse séria. – Pior seria se não o tivesse feito, a perderíamos Edward, não viu. – um soluço rompeu de seus lábios, ela estava chorando?

- Não posso nem imaginar algo assim acontecendo Alice, não posso ficar sem ela, não mais. – confessei sentindo uma angustia terrível, Carlisle nos aguardava e assim que chegamos a atendeu.

**POV BELLA**

Acordei não sei quanto tempo depois em um quarto, não reconheci o lugar tentei me levantar e minha cabeça girou novamente.

-Hmm... Droga! – gemi levando a mão à cabeça.

- Calma, vai devagar. – pediu Alice que estava sentada ao meu lado.

- Onde estou? Cadê o Edward? – perguntei sentindo falta dele, do seu cheiro.

- Você está na minha casa, no quarto dele, logo ele virá ver você, está com meu pai no momento. - dizia acariciando meu rosto.

- Aqui é o quarto dele? Esta é a cama dele? – mal pude crer no que ela dizia, Alice me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Por que todo esse interesse pode-se saber? – senti meu rosto queimar, não sabia o que dizer.

- Só curiosidade. – menti.

- Curiosa com o que? – Edward perguntou sorridente se aproximando da cama, senti meu rosto queimar ainda mais, era só o que me faltava, será que ouviu?

"_**Por favor, me matem agora!"**_ – pedi mentalmente.

- Por que está tão corada Bellinha? – a pergunta de Emmett me deixou ainda mais constrangida e de onde diabos ele havia saído? Em um piscar de olhos todos os Cullen estavam no quarto e eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Ela estava me perguntando onde estava e quando respondi, ficou assim, escarlate. – e Alice se diz minha amiga, traidora! Eles soltaram risinhos entre si, lancei um olhar mortal em sua direção.

- Quer mudar de quarto Bella? – Esme perguntou com seu jeito meigo, sempre solicita.

- Não está ótimo aqui... Não... Quer dizer... A não ser que esteja incomodando? – me enrolei toda, todos me olhavam com a sobrancelha arqueada, Emmett gargalhava me deixando ainda mais nervosa.

- Não é incomodo nenhum. – disse Edward me olhando de um modo carinhoso, por um momento me perdi naqueles olhos cor de âmbar, aquela cor me fascinava. Todos eles tinham basicamente a mesma cor de olhos, variava pouca coisa o tom, mas os dele era algo divino.

- Bella, Bella, BELLA? – gritou Alice me assustando, voltei minha atenção pra ela. - Meu pai estava te chamando a um tempão e você parecia estar tão longe. – dizia com um sorriso maroto.

- Desculpe Carlisle, me distrai. – novamente senti meu rosto arder.

- Olha o pimentão ai de novo. – às vezes eu tinha vontade de torcer o pescoço de Emmett.

- Não enche Emmett. – retruquei lançando um olhar assassino pra ele que se calou.

- Acho melhor saírem todos, ela precisa descansar. – ordenou Carlisle e tão rápido como apareceram, desapareceram.

- Bella, você teve uma concussão, um traumatismo craniano leve, por isso a tontura e o desmaio, está sentindo alguma dor? – perguntou de forma profissional, passando uma luzinha irritante nos meus olhos.

- Sinceramente não sinto dor, só estou um pouco zonza e com fome. – falei sem jeito.

- Que bom, irei providenciar algo pra você comer, tomei a liberdade de avisar seu pai, ele chegará aqui em duas horas aproximadamente, enquanto isso, descanse. – avisou saindo do quarto.

Assim que saiu peguei o travesseiro da cama e o apertei contra meu rosto puxando o ar com toda a força dos meus pulmões. Aquele cheiro era maravilhoso, seu quarto era cheio de livros e muitos, mas muitos CDs havia um aparelho de som super moderno, uma TV de plasma um notebook na escrivaninha. Ao invés de janela, havia uma parede toda em vidro que dava para o bosque atrás da casa.

Sai da cama, me aproximando das portas que estavam abertas, o lugar era lindo, não havia prestado atenção da outra vez, também estava escuro. Era um lugar magnífico a casa ficava dentro da floresta praticamente. Fiquei observando cada detalhe ali, tentando entender a personalidade dele, observava os CDs, os livros, eram tantos, sobre música, medicina, línguas, romances e em tantas línguas diferentes.

- Estou vendo que está melhor. – dei um pulo, tamanho susto que levei ao ouvir sua voz, meu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca. - Desculpe, não queria te assustar. – disse colocando a bandeja na cama, vindo em minha direção, um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

- Não tudo bem, é que eu estava distraída, só isso. – falei tentando acalmar meu coração, mas com ele sorrindo daquela forma, seria impossível. - Você tem bastante música aqui? – apontei para a prateleira, tentando disfarçar.

- É uma coisa que eu gosto muito. – ele estava sério e cada vez mais perto, perigosamente perto eu diria.

- Que música estava escutando? – perguntei apontando para o som, ele deu play no aparelho e o som de Clarie de Lune tomou o quarto.

- Clarie de Lune é uma linda música, gosta de música clássica? – estava curiosa, ele nunca dizia nada sobre ele.

- Bastante, conhece Debussy? –revidou a pergunta me sondando, como se não acreditasse no que havia dito.

- Sim, ele me acalma é bom ouvir enquanto leio, também para escrever, faz a imaginação fluir. – disse admirando seu modo de andar, seu rosto perfeito, seu corpo ainda mais perfeito, ele era lindo e estava muito próximo.

- Você... É tão lindo. – soltei sem pensar, foi quase um sussurro, mas Edward pareceu ouvir para meu total desespero.

- São seus olhos. – respondeu com seu olhar cravado ao meu, estávamos presos um no olhar do outro, tive a sensação de que algo nos atraia mutuamente. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente, sua boca quase roçava na minha, podia sentir seu hálito batendo em meu rosto. Meu coração parecia que ia explodir, tão rápido que batia, fechei meus olhos ao sentir os lábios de Edward colados aos meus.

Ele pressionava seus lábios contra os meus, uma de suas mãos segurava firme minha cintura, me puxando pra si, colando nossos corpos, enquanto a outra se infiltrava por entre meus cabelos, segurando firme minha nuca. Estremeci ao sentir seu toque, minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos macios, apertando sua nuca o puxando cada vez mais pra mim.

Sua língua contornou meus lábios pedindo passagem a qual concedi de bom grado, ela invadiu minha boca explorando cada pedacinho dela, assim como a minha fazia com a dele, mas ao roçar de nossas línguas tudo aquilo que vinha sentindo todo este tempo explodiu em um beijo avassalador.

Meus pelos eriçaram–se, estava totalmente entregue a ele, o ar estava escasso, mas preferiria morrer a quebrar aquele beijo. Edward rompeu o beijo delicadamente deslizando seus lábios por minha mandíbula, descendo para o meu pescoço, onde depositava beijos molhados seguidos de um roçar de dentes, me fazendo soltar alguns gemidos involuntários. Seus lábios voltaram a capturar os meus e o beijo foi ainda melhor que o outro, novamente rompeu o beijo de forma delicada me envolvendo em seus braços, depositando um singelo beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Você que é linda. – disse ainda abraçado a mim, não conseguia raciocinar, estava em êxtase, meus joelhos fraquejaram e Edward não deixou aquilo passar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?

- Sim estou bem. Nossa! Você é bom nisso. – ele abriu um sorriso ainda mais lindo.

- Você é melhor. – Edward piscou de maneira tão sexy que soltei um suspiro audível, era incrível o modo como ele me deslumbrava completamente. – Venha, você precisa comer. – lembrou me acompanhando até a cama, comi os dois sanduíches que Esme havia preparado pra mim, estava faminta, depois ficamos conversando um bom tempo. Acabei adormecendo e acordei com meu pai no quarto, me olhando com preocupação.

- O que eu faço com você Bells? – dizia aflito.

- Calma pai não foi nada, estou bem, foi só uma concussão, já estive pior. – tentei descontrair, precisava fazê-lo relaxar, ele sorriu, mas seu sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos.

- Você tem razão, mas pode me dizer como veio parar aqui novamente? - seu tom foi mais sério desta vez.

- Eles estudam comigo pai e estavam lá na hora do acidente, não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas creio que acharam melhor me trazer pra cá. – não estava entendendo a atitude dele, qual o problema com os Cullen? - Pensei que você e o Dr. Carlisle fossem amigos? – havia algo errado, ele me escondia algo, eu podia sentir.

- E somos, só não quero você tão envolvida com eles. – mal pude crer no que acabara de ouvir.

- E posso saber o porquê senhor Charlie Swan? – minha voz saiu alterada, odiava quando agia daquela forma, como se eu fosse uma criança indefesa.

- Não quero que se envolva com eles e ponto final. – fiquei de pé em um salto, sentia tanta raiva, como ele tinha coragem de dizer aquilo?

- Isso pra mim não basta pai, qual é o seu problema com eles, desembucha!

- Olha como fala comigo garota! Você está envolvida demais com eles, isso...

- Não pai! Eu não vou me afastar de nenhum deles ouviu bem? Qual o seu problema? Alice é minha melhor amiga, eu a adoro, sinto como se ela é como se fosse minha irmã e não vou me afastar dela. Gosto deles, de todos eles, do Emm, da Rose, do Jazz, Esme é um encanto de criatura e Carlisle é tão atencioso e tem o Edward... Não vou me afastar dele pai. – estava com tanta raiva que acabei me exaltando.

- Não importa, se continuar assim, te levo para a reserva. – falou como se eu tivesse cinco anos de idade, ignorando o que eu havia acabado de dizer.

- Já tenho dezoito anos chefe Swan...

- Mal acabou de completar dezoito anos!

- Não importa! Sou maior de idade, dona do meu nariz, não vou a lugar algum e muito menos vou me afastar deles... - bufei alto levando a mão à cabeça que começava a doer. – Por favor, pai, entenda, eles são importantes pra mim, muito importantes, custa entender?

- Vamos embora agora Isabella. – disse em um tom autoritário, eu rogava pra que os outros não estivessem ouvindo aquilo, mas acho que seria impossível.

- Não vou a lugar algum com você! Depois vou pra minha casa, pode ir se quiser. – ele me tirava do sério, detestava quando agia daquela forma. Saiu bufando, ouvi ruídos do lado de fora, mas não dei importância, o nó em minha garganta não me deixava respirar direito, o choro veio com força total e eu já soluçava.

- Meu Deus Bella, não fique assim. – Alice pediu me abraçando.

- Odeio quando ele faz isso Alice... Por que me trata como se eu fosse uma criança. – disse entre soluços.

- Talvez ele esteja certo Bella, se quiser se afastar, nós iremos entender. – me afastei para olhá-la, será que eles não me querem por perto? Como poderiam depois do que meu pai fez.

- Não... Não me querem... Por perto? – perguntei entre soluços.

- Não é isso sua boba. – falou segurando firme minhas mãos. - Não pode se desentender com seu pai por nossa causa.

- Não quero me afastar de vocês... – a agarrei firme. - Não conseguiria, não mais... Vocês fazem parte da minha vida agora, amo a cada um de vocês de forma diferentes e distintas, não quero me afastar, não tenho motivos pra isso. – minha voz saiu tremida, mal a via devido à enxurrada de lágrimas.

- Shhh... Hey se acalma está bem? Nós não nos afastaremos de você, seria impossível. – Alice me envolvia com seus pequenos braços.

- Me leva pra casa Alice, por favor. – pedi tentando secar meu rosto.

- Claro que sim, está pronta? – assenti somente, estava muito envergonhada pelo que meu pai havia feito, não conseguia encará-los, estavam todos na sala quando descemos.

- Me desculpem por tudo, não sei o que deu nele. – com certeza eu estava um horror, as lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo meu rosto e ainda por cima eu estava fungando.

- Você sempre será bem vinda em minha casa filha. – Esme disse me abraçando, abracei-a de volta a apertando tão forte, que temi machucá-la.

- Obrigada, por tudo Esme, não sei se conseguiria me afastar, vocês são meus amigos e amo tê-los perto de mim, me sinto bem com vocês, não importa o que ele ou qualquer outra pessoa diga. – minha voz saiu um tanto abafada já que meu rosto estava afundado em seu peito.

- Nós também te amamos Bella. – Emmett disse me esmagando em um de seus abraços.

- EMMETT. – gritaram todos, fazendo com que me soltasse, puxei o ar com força, tentando respirar. Edward não se aproximou de mim, me olhava mais não me tocava, senti um aperto no peito.

- Vamos Bella? – chamou Alice, estávamos indo em direção a porta quando...

- Espere, eu a levo Alice, pode deixar. – Edward disse me pegando pela mão, me levando até seu carro.

A viagem até minha casa foi em total silêncio ele não dizia uma palavra sequer, o olhava de canto de olho e seus olhos estavam fixos na estrada, suas mãos apertavam firme o volante. Estacionou em frente de casa e quando fiz menção de abrir a porta pra descer, me impediu.

- Espere um minuto, por favor. – pediu segurando meu braço, meu olhar encontrou o dele que parecia triste. - Seu pai está certo Bella, não é bom pra você conviver conosco, é melhor se afastar. –fiquei em choque depois do que ouve mais cedo em seu quarto, ele me dizia aquilo?

- O que?- minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Escute seu pai, é o melhor pra você, deveria escutá-lo. – insistiu, senti meus olhos embaçaram, não queria chorar diante dele, mas não consegui evitar, as malditas lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto.

- Se não me quer por perto, por que se deu ao trabalho de se aproximar de mim do modo que fez?- minha voz saiu chorosa, mesmo assim exaltada. - E por que diabos me beijou daquele jeito? –tentei sair e novamente ele me conteve me debati em seus braços querendo sumir dali.

- Isabella não fica assim... –pediu me segurando com força, fazendo com que eu parasse de me mexer. - Me ouça,por favor me escuta, é o melhor pra você.

- Eu sei perfeitamente o que é melhor pra mim e o melhor pra mim é ficar perto de vocês! Droga Edward! Porque está fazendo isso comigo? Se está arrependido, se não foi bom pra você... – a dor em meu peito era dilacerante. - Se acha que não sou boa o suficiente pra você é só dizer que eu me afasto, por você e não porque meu pai não acha certo e...

- Pare com isso Isabella! Você é perfeita, é maravilhosa e não quero e nem consigo ficar longe de você, mas se for esperta se afastará. – disse segurando meu rosto em suas mãos, me forçando a olhar em seus olhos.

- E se eu não for esperta? E se eu quiser ficar perto de vocês? E se eu quiser ficar com você? – um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- Quer ficar comigo Isabella? – seu olhar era tão intenso e tão envolvente.

- Mais que tudo... – confessei. - Não consigo mais como ficar longe de você, eu te quero... – seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais. – Eu te quero pra mim... Desde aquele bendito acidente que você está em minha mente e em meu coração. – meus dedos deslizavam por aquele rosto perfeito.

- Não tenho mais forças... – ele parecia se concentrar. - Pra ficar longe de você, eu te quero... Você não tem noção do quanto eu te quero, do quanto te desejo. – disse me puxando pra si, tomando meus lábios em um beijo intenso e avassalador, me rendi às sensações que somente ele despertava em mim, estava completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

- Quer entrar? – perguntei apoiada em seu peito, ele brincava com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

- Acho melhor não, outro dia está bem? – senti quando depositou um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Preciso entrar. – falei sem a menor vontade de me afastar dele.

- Vá e sonhe comigo. – pediu me beijando novamente.

- E você tem alguma dúvida? – falei divertida, com certa relutância consegui sair do carro, ele me acompanhou até a porta me beijando novamente. Assim que entrei fui direto para meu o meu quarto, precisava de um bom banho.

Dormi como um bebê e acabei sonhando com ele, o sonho foi maravilhoso e a sensação que tive ao acordar era de que o cheiro dele estava ali, o que seria impossível é claro. No dia seguinte Edward estava lá parado ao lado de seu volvo me esperando logo cedo, abri um sorriso enorme e corri para seus braços, estava tão feliz.

- Bom dia!- disse me erguendo do chão depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Sonhei com você. – disparei assim que nos apartamos.

- É mesmo? E o que você sonhou? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, estremeci sentindo meus pêlos eriçarem e minhas bochechas arderem.

-Vamos nos atrasar. – desconversei, ouvindo sua gargalhada deliciosa, e quando chegamos à universidade, Edward fez questão de enlaçar minha cintura e me beijar em pleno estacionamento, sinceramente eu não havia entendido sua atitude.

- Porque fez isso? – perguntei ofegante.

- Para que todos saibam que você é minha, só minha. – disse roçando seus lábios aos meus, sorri meneando a cabeça_**, "homens"**_ disse mentalmente. Alice ficou eufórica quando nos viu, Rose parecia um tanto preocupada, assim como Jasper, já Emm tinha um sorriso enorme.

Edward ia me buscar todos os dias e me deixava em casa, mas nunca entrava, não sozinho, só quando seus irmãos estavam conosco. Sempre me levava a sua casa para ver Esme e Carlisle, fomos ao cinema, á lanchonete e na hora do almoço nos sentávamos juntos, mas eu sempre comia sozinha.

Era atencioso, carinhoso, passava tanto tempo com ele que seu cheiro não saia da minha mente, era como se o meu quarto tivesse o cheiro dele. Uma semana havia se passado e meu pai não me ligou e eu também não falei com ele, precisava ir a La Push, ver a quantas andava o concerto da Red. Pedi para que Edward viesse comigo, mas Carlisle havia lhe pedido para que fosse resolver algumas coisas com Emm e Jazz. Ele insistiu tanto que acabei aceitando ir com seu volvo, assim que cheguei à casa do meu pai, ele lançou um olhar estranho para o carro. .

- Ainda anda com eles não é? – disse sem me olhar, não dei resposta cumprimentei Sue perguntando por Seth e Leah.

- Eles estão com Jake, como está querida? – ela sempre foi muito carinhosa comigo.

- Bem Sue, muito bem, vou dar um pulo na casa do Jake. – disse me despedindo deles dei um beijo em meu pai que já não estava tão bravo, o conhecia bem.

- Bella? Tome cuidado, dois montanhistas foram encontrados mortos se cuida garota, não entre na floresta, por favor. – pediu preocupado.

- Tomarei pai, pode deixar. – o abracei bem apertado, ao chegar à casa de Jake, ele e Seth torceram o nariz dizendo que eu cheirava mal, sinceramente não entendi o porquê daquilo, Jake como meu pai, lançou um olhar estranho para o carro de Edward.

- Carro novo Bells?- perguntou sarcástico.

- Não Jake, é do meu namorado. – disse sorridente, mas meu sorriso se desfez ao ver a cara dele. - O que houve Jake? – perguntei me aproximando dele, que parecia irritado.

- Não me toque Bella, acho melhor você ir embora. – falou de um modo grosseiro.

- Não vou embora, até me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – insisti me alterando também, já estava farta de todos me esconderem as coisas.

-Pergunte ao seu namorado. – cuspiu com raiva.

-Estou perguntando ao meu melhor amigo. – revidei, seu corpo estremecia todo, o toquei e sua pele ardia, estava tão quente.

- O que há com você Jake, está com febre? - perguntei me aproximando novamente, ele me empurrou e a força foi tanta que meu corpo foi lançado no ar se chocando contra a porta, Seth ficou entre Jake e eu, rosnando sem parar. Estava zonza da pancada e não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo, meu pai apareceu desesperado, me pegando nos braços, me levando para casa.

- Pai o que houve com ele? O que está acontecendo? Não estou entendendo nada. – dizia ainda em seu colo.

- Esta na hora de você saber de toda a verdade, filha. – disse ao me colocar sentada no sofá.

- O que? Do que está falando?- a que verdade ele se referia?

- Bella preste bem atenção no que vou lhe dizer e mantenha sua mente aberta filha. – meu pai estava aflito, andava de um lado para o outro e aquilo me deixava ainda mais nervosa.

- Se lembra das lendas Quileutes não lembra? – somente assenti. - Sabe aquela coisa de lobos e frios, não sabe? – assenti novamente. - Elas são verdadeiras, filha. – levei um tempo para processar o que ele havia dito.

- Não pode ser. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Os garotos da reserva carregam isso em seu gen, está no DNA deles e ao atingirem a idade se transformam em lobos, na realidade são transmorfos e não lobisomens. Jake é descendente direto de Efrain Black, Leah e Seth também são do Clearwater, como Sam, Paul, Quill, Jared, e Embry. – enquanto ele falava, minha mente absorvia as informações.

- Por que nunca me contou isso? – me sentia enganada, ele sabia de tudo o tempo todo e nunca me disse?

- Para protegê-la filha. – dele sentou-se diante de mim. - Quando você nasceu, eu e sua mãe morávamos na casa em que mora hoje, você havia acabado de nascer, éramos tão felizes... – seus olhos estavam marejados. - Quando você tinha aproximadamente seis meses sua mãe foi atacada e morta por uma criatura vil e monstruosa. – era a primeira vez que ele falava sobre minha mãe. – Ela havia acabado de amamentar você e a colocado no berço, ele a matou na sua frente...

- Quem a matou pai?

- Foi um maldito vampiro quem matou sua mãe Isabella... Ela foi encontrada sem uma gota de sangue sequer no corpo. – minhas vistas embaçaram a sensação que eu tinha é de estar em um pesadelo horrível, a criatura que eu mais admirava foi quem matou a minha mãe?

- Então vampiros existem?- minha voz não passou de um sussurro. - O senhor falou da lenda Quileutes, sobre os frios, o que são os frios? – minha cabeça estava a mil e já que havia começado que fosse até o fim.

- Os Quileutes só se transformam em lobos quando há vampiros próximos a reserva...

- Então quer dizer que... - a compreensão veio rápida. - Há vampiros rondando Forks?

-Sim filha, há aproximadamente setenta anos atrás, um clã veio para Forks se estabelecer aqui, eles eram diferentes dos outros vampiros, se alimentavam somente de animais, então Efrain Black, Quill Aterá, e outros lobos da época firmaram um pacto com eles. Os frios poderiam ficar em Forks desde que não entrassem na reserva e não atacasse nenhum humano. – eu mal podia crer no que ouvia. - Eles sempre respeitaram o pacto e sempre que foi preciso aliaram-se aos lobos... – meu pai ficou tenso. - Filha entenda, os Cullen estão aqui á mais tempo do que imagina. – de início não havia compreendido, mas quando a compreensão me atingiu o choque foi inevitável.

"_**Os Cullen são vampiros? Mas Alice é minha amiga... Edward... Oh meu Deus... Edward."**_ Aquilo ecoava em minha mente.

- Por isso pedi que se afastasse deles, por mais humanos que pareçam, são vampiros Bella e sempre haverá um risco. – dizia meu pai, as palavras de Edward faziam sentido agora _**"Se for esperta se manterá afastada de nós" "Não tenho forças pra ficar longe de você." **_

- Tenho que ir, nos falamos depois pai. – falei me levantando em um salto.

- Aonde vai filha? – ele me olhava assustado.

- Tenho que ir, preciso falar com Edward. – rapidamente entrei no carro, meu pai somente assentiu. Precisava vê-lo, tocá-lo, senti-lo... Há mim pouco importava o que ele era, vampiro, humano ou extraterrestre... Eu o amava e isso era o que importava pra mim. Pisei fundo entrando com tudo na estradinha de seixos que levava até a casa deles, parei com uma freada seca diante da casa, todos estavam na varanda me olhando assustados.

- Precisamos conversar! – disparei saindo do carro, todos me olhavam espantados.

- O que aconteceu? Está tremendo Bella. – as coisas começavam a fazer sentido agora.

- Eu não me importo!- novamente ele me olhou confuso.

-O que você tem? Não se importa com o que? Venha para dentro, está me assustando. – ele me levou para dentro, fomos seguidos pelos outros.

- Eu não me importo Edward... Juro que não. – insisti, ainda estava sob o impacto da descoberta, me sentei com ele ao meu lado, minhas mãos tremiam, na realidade eu tremia inteira.

- Tome filha... – Esme me estendeu um copo d'água. – Acalme-se, aconteceu alguma coisa? Seu pai está bem? .

- Ele está bem, eu precisava ver você... – falei olhando para Edward que ainda me olhava com preocupação. – Preciso falar com todos vocês na realidade, seria possível? – seus olhos foram para o copo que tremia em minha mão.

- Sinceramente você está me assustando, me diz o que você tem, porque está tremendo assim? – passei os olhos pela sala e os sete me olhavam confusos e curiosos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

**POV EDWARD**

Bella havia ido a La Push, estava preocupada já que o pai não ligou pra ela durante a semana toda, também foi ver como andava o concerto de sua caminhonete. Claro que me chamou pra ir, mas infelizmente não poderia acompanhá-la, tive que arranjar uma boa desculpa. Foi difícil convencê-la a ir com o meu carro, não a queria andando por ai a pé ou usando transporte público, não com a sorte dela.

Estava jogado em minha cama olhando para o teto, sorri ao lembrar o nosso primeiro beijo... Beijar Bella foi sem sombra de dúvidas a melhor coisa que fiz em toda a minha existência, aqueles lábios quentes e macios, seus braços envolvendo meu pescoço, suas mãos fazendo um carinho gostoso em minha nuca, foi incrivelmente bom.

Pena que depois seu pai fez aquela cena toda, as coisas que Bella disse a ele... Ela nos amava, a cada um de nós, mas infelizmente seu pai estava certo, não éramos bons pra ela. Tentei fazê-la entender, mas não tive forças para continuar... A dor em seu olhar, o modo como falou de si mesma... Ela me queria e eu a queria mais que tudo, acabei mandando tudo pro espaço e a beijei novamente me rendendo aquele turbilhão de sensações que somente aquela humana me causava.

Estamos juntos há uma semana, sorri novamente ao lembrar a cara que fez quando a beijei em pleno estacionamento foi impagável, mas queria deixar claro que ela era minha. A reação foi de choque em alguns e inveja em outros, Jéssica e Lauren ficaram indignadas, já, Mike e o idiota do Tyler se roeram de raiva.

Bella sempre insistia pra que eu entrasse em sua casa, mas não me atrevia, somente quando um dos meus irmãos estava comigo, íamos para minha casa, onde nunca ficávamos a sós. Fomos ao cinema, e confesso que lá foi difícil resistir a ela, aos seus beijos e ao desejo que despertava em mim, um desejo ainda mais forte do que a sede pelo seu sangue, era o desejo de senti-la, possuí-la, de torná-la minha só minha, completamente minha.

Ia vê-la todas as noites desde o primeiro dia em que a levei pra sua casa, passava todas as noites velando seu sono, ainda mais pelo fato de Bella falar dormindo, ouvi-la chamar meu nome em meio a gemidos e palavras desconexas era tranqüilizante e gratificante pra mim. Estava cada vez mais apaixonado, amava cada vez mais aquela garota que se tornou a razão da minha existência até então, sem sentido.

Ouvi o som do motor do Volvo ainda na pista, entrou com tudo na estradinha o que me deixou apreensivo, desci encontrando todos na sala.

- É o seu Volvo, não é? – perguntou Carlisle.

-É. – respondi ouvindo uma freada seca enfrente a casa, saímos na varanda e Bella desceu do carro com o rosto molhado.

- Precisamos conversar! – disparou saindo do carro, seu coração batia totalmente descompassado, estava agitada, agitada demais, se jogou em meus braços, ela tremia inteira o que me deixou realmente assustado, ela fedia pra burro.

"_**Ela está uma confusão só!"**_- pela mente do meu irmão pude ver o quanto estava assustada e confusa.

- O que aconteceu? Está tremendo Bella

- Eu não me importo!- do que ela estava falando?

"_**O que ela tem? Porque está assim?" **_- era a pergunta que todos se faziam.

-O que você tem? Não se importa com o que? Venha para dentro, está me assustando. – a levei para dentro sendo seguido pelos outros.

- Eu não me importo Edward... Juro que não. – insistia em dize, a sentei no sofá me sentando ao seu lado,

"_**Vou pegar uma água pra ela."**_ – minha mãe pensou disparando para a cozinha voltando em um átimo, Bella nem percebeu, ela tremia inteira e suas mãos não paravam, estava agitada.

"_**Que fedor insuportável!" **_– pensou Rose levando a mão ao nariz.

- Tome filha... – Esme lhe estendeu o copo com água. – Acalme-se, aconteceu alguma coisa? Seu pai está bem?

"_**O que pode ter acontecido, pra que voltasse nesse estado?"**_- meu pai pensou a olhando com preocupação.

- Ele está bem, eu precisava ver você, preciso falar com todos vocês na realidade, seria possível? – o copo em su mão sacudia, tanto que tremia.

- Não viu isso Alice? – minha irmã também estava assustada e preocupada com Bella.

-Não, na realidade desde que foi para a reserva que não a vi, foi como se Bella desaparecesse. – falou visivelmente preocupada torcendo o nariz já que Bella fedia a cachorro.

- Sinceramente você está me assustando, me diz o que você tem, porque está tremendo assim? – Bella puxou o ar com força olhando para cada um de nós.

- Minha mãe... Ela foi morta...

"_**O que ela tem Edward? Está entendendo alguma coisa?"**_ - Alice disse em pensamento, assento negativamente de forma discreta, não poder ler sua mente naquele momento era torturante.

"_**O que rolou lá pra voltar assim? "**_- se perguntava Emm a olhando com preocupação.

"_**Se acalme Edward, ela já está bem nervosa, assustada e confusa."**_ - pediu Jazz.

- Aconteceu um incidente... Eu... Ainda mal consigo crer... Deus é tudo tão surreal que...

- Alguém entendeu alguma coisa? –Emm disse a cortando.

-Que o que Bella, você não está sendo muito coerente. – Carlisle dizia tão confuso quanto o restante.

- Fui ver o meu pai e ver se Jake já terminou de arrumar o meu carro, mas Jake não reagiu bem quando confirmei que estávamos juntos... – Bella segurava firme a minha mão. – Ele, Seth e Leah insistiam em dizer que eu fedia demais, não entendi o porquê diziam aquilo... Eu estou fedendo? – perguntou se voltando pra mim.

- Claro que não! – todos me olharam espantados, - Não posso dizer isso a ela. – falei em um tom inaudível para Bella.

-Jake foi grosseiro comigo e quando me aproximei dele notei que ardia em febre, insisti em saber o que estava acontecendo já que ele tremia, e quando o toquei ele me lançou contra a porta.

-O QUE?- ela sobressaltou com o tom que usei, eu tinha um rosnado preso na garganta e minha vontade era de acabar com aquele cão sarnento.

"_**Se acalme, por favor, vai assustá-la ainda mais cara."**_ – pedia Jasper em pensamento.

- Jake nunca foi grosseiro comigo, nunca brigamos, ele me mostrou um lado dele que... – Bella hesitou.

- Que o que Bella? – insistiu Alice.

- Um lado que realmente não conhecia, quando dei por mim ele e Seth rosnavam um para o outro como dois cães raivosos.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Esme a olhando com preocupação, olhei para Carlisle e Alice, as coisas estavam se complicando ainda mais.

- Meu pai me tirou de lá e me levou pra sua casa. – de repente ela se levantou, meneava a cabeça, andando de um lado para outro, nos deixando aflitos.

"_**A Bellinha ta muito estranha!"**_- pensava Emm a olhando com preocupação.

- Ele me contou o que aconteceu com minha mãe, meu pai sempre evitou falar como ou em que circunstâncias ela havia morrido... – Bella parecia falar consigo mesma. - Me contou sobre os Quileutes e sobre o pacto que fizeram com vocês a pouco mais de setenta anos.

A naturalidade com que disse aquilo nos pegou desprevenidos, todos se entreolharam sem saber o que dizer. Ela sabia sobre nós? Com certeza me odiaria por ter me aproximado dela, estava com medo, medo de que Bella me odiasse pelo que sou.

- Sabe sobre nós Bella, sabe o que somos? - a voz de Alice, não passava de um sussurro.

- O que sei é que vocês são as pessoas mais maravilhosas que já conheci... – ela sorriu. - Para mim pouco importa o que sejam e sim quem são... – Bella se abaixou ficando diante de Alice. – Você é a criatura mais doce e linda que conheci, é a minha melhor amiga, minha cunhada e minha irmã Alice, sempre vai ser.

"_**Tem como não amar essa garota?"**_ – pensou a tampinha quase esmagando em um abraço.

- Eu já disse que amo a todos vocês, Esme é como uma mãe pra mim e Carlisle... - ela o olhou com ternura. - Nunca conheci um homem tão integro e fascinante como você, além de um médico formidável. Você Rose é uma mulher linda e uma amiga muito querida. Adoro você Jasper e você Emmett é o meu irmãozão, grande e bobo.

- Eu disse que ela não bate bem. – retrucou o animal.

- Não tem medo de nós? – em sua mente vi que Jasper não entendia como Bella poderia estar tão calma.

- Porque teria? Convivemos há um bom tempo e tiveram tempo e oportunidade de sobra pra acabar comigo, e, no entanto estou aqui não é? As coisas só estão começando a fazer sentido agora. – disse dando de ombros. - Quanto a você. apontou pra mim. - Agora entendo melhor algumas coisas... - Bella se aproximou ficando diante de mim. – Não me importo com o que seja, nem do que se alimenta, a mim só importa o fato de que eu te amo assim do jeitinho que você é. - revirei os olhos, o que eu esperava? Era a Bella ali, não era?

- Você é impossível, sabia?

- Já me disseram isso antes. – falou sorrindo, piscando pra mim em seguida.

- Porque seu amigo a atacou? – Esme lembrou, também estava curioso quanto aquilo.

- Como disse, ele não gostou de saber que Edward e eu estamos juntos, estava irritado. Não sabia que era um lobo, sempre ouvi os anciões contando as lendas, mas não achei que fossem reais. Insisti em uma aproximação e Jake me lançou contra a porta. – rosnei alto e Bella se assustou.

- Calma, Edward... - pediu tocando o meu rosto. - Está tudo bem, não foi nada grave e Seth o conteve a tempo... – Bella colou sua testa na minha. – Por favor, se acalme, preciso de você Edward, não faça o mesmo que ele, por favor.

"_**Escute-a filho, se acalme**_**."** – pediu Carlisle. Jazz estava agindo e aos poucos senti uma calmaria me atingir.

-Obrigado!- sussurrei pra ele que somente assentiu de forma imperceptível.

- Ele te machucou? – perguntei acariciando seu rosto.

- Não, talvez eu fique roxa por uns dias, mas nada grave. – revirei os olhos enquanto Emmett e Jazz riam, Carlisle sorriu revirando os olhos assim como Esme.

- Você é mesmo absurda. – Bella ficou na ponta do pé e estalou um beijo em meus lábios.

- Também sei disso. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- O que aconteceu com sua mãe Bella? – perguntei a levando até o sofá onde nos sentamos novamente. .

- Segundo meu pai, quando eu tinha seis meses de vida minha mãe foi morta na minha frente por um vampiro. – ela praticamente sussurrou a última parte.

- Me desculpe querida... – meu pai se sentiu culpado e envergonhado, pelo que nossa espécie fez, aliás, todos nós, quer dizer quase todos.

- Não diga isso Carlisle! Vocês não estavam aqui quando aconteceu, não havia nem lobo na época, pelo que meu pai contou a última geração que foi capaz de se transformar foi a de Efrain, pulou duas gerações, o pai de tio Billy e o próprio. Com a volta de vocês para a cidade, os garotos da reserva agora são lobos.

- Quer dizer que somos a causa deles serem o que são? – Jazz pareceu meio confuso quanto aquilo e confesso que eu também.

- Sim, quer dizer, mais ou menos, eu não sei direito, o que sei é que se não há frios, não há lobos. É assim que funciona! Uma vez tio Billy contou que os lobos são a proteção desta terra contra o mal... – ela mordeu os lábios – Acho que se referiam a sua espécie.

- Eles estão corretos, somos exceções Bella, a grande maioria mantém sua alimentação natural, se é que me entende? – Bella assentiu fascinada no que ele dizia. - Nossa espécie fez muito mal a esse povo, não os culpo por nos odiarem.

-Então as lendas são mesmo reais?

- Sim, mas acho melhor deixar isso pra outro dia, vocês tem muito que conversar. – meu pai disse se pondo de pé, todos se recolheram nos deixando a sós. Eu a fitava, esperando o momento em que cairia em si, me perguntava quando ela surtaria?

- Por que está me olhando assim? – perguntou se aproximando de mim, me envolvendo com seus braços delicados, afundando o rosto em meu peito puxando o ar com força. - Adoro seu cheio, é delicioso inebriante e envolvente, sabia? – aquilo era no mínimo irônico, foi impossível não rir. - Porque esta rindo? – ela tinha as sobrancelhas juntas.

- É engraçado você dizer isso, tem noção do quanto cheira bem, senhorita Isabella? – suas sobrancelhas se uniram ainda mais, ela se afastou cheirando a roupa e os cabelos. - Não é isso sua boba! Digo o cheiro do seu sangue é tentador demais... Quase impossível resistir...

- E foi por isso que se manteve distante?

- Sim, temia perder o controle, jamais me perdoaria. – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus. – A chuva aquele dia amenizou o cheiro...

- Foi ele quem o atraiu?- sorri com sua curiosidade.

- Por incrível que pareça, não, na verdade o que me fez parar foi à música que ouvia. – e lá estava o cenho franzido. – Gostei do acompanhamento, tem uma bela voz. – Bella corou. – Depois ouvi o som da batida e confesso que fiquei incerto se ia até lá ou não, mas algo dentro de mim dizia pra ir. Quando cheguei você já não estava mais lá, segui você pela floresta, estava com medo que se perdesse ou algo pior... Uns cervos se assustaram comigo, assustando você, que acabou tropeçando em uma raiz, batendo com a cabeça. Só então pude me aproximar...

- Me deixou cair e bater a cabeça? – segurei o riso, a cara que fazia era muito engraçada.

- Desculpe, mas como explicaria o que estava fazendo no meio da floresta, à noite. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

-Faz sentido.

- A trouxe para Carlisle, pra que cuidasse de você, mas não foi fácil... Por várias vezes imaginei inúmeras maneiras de matar você e aquilo me assustou.

- É tão forte assim?

- Como posso fazê-la entender? – busquei em minha mente um modo de fazê-la compreender. - Veja bem, imagine um alcoólatra, um viciado, o que acontece quando coloca diante dele sua bebida predileta? Ou melhor, imagine um drogado em reabilitação, quando se depara com sua droga preferida... - Bella me olhava com o cenho franzido, mordendo os lábios. - Você é a minha droga Bella, uma droga feita somente pra mim... Sou viciado em você. – ela sorriu, mas o sorriso não atingiu seu olhar.

- Isso dói?

- Incomoda, arde um pouco, mas agora não é tão forte.

- Por quê? Não sou mais atraente pra você? – gargalhei como há muito não fazia.

- Muito pelo contrário minha cara. – a apertei contra mim. – Só estou mais controlado,mas jamais posso perder o controle com você Bella... Jamais me perdoaria. – disse a beijando em seguida. - Tem certeza que não está em choque, toda esta história pode traumatizar? Ainda estou esperando você sair correndo e gritando sem parar. - foi a vez dela rir.

- Isso não vai acontecer, tenho certeza absoluta do que sinto por você Edward, você me ama?- perguntou me sondando com o olhar.

- Está me perguntando se eu te amo? – ela somente assentiu. - Você senhorita Isabella se tornou o centro do meu mundo, sim eu te amo e te amo muito.

- Pra mim isso basta Edward, não tenho medo de você, nem do que é, mas agora entendo seu afastamento, seu receio e sua insistência em me afastar. – sorri tomando novamente seus lábios em outro beijo, era tão bom beijá-la.

- Fica por aqui hoje? – Bella me olhou meio hesitante.

**POV BELLA**

Não sabia se deveria aceitar, ele nunca quis ficar sozinho comigo, mas estava tão bom ficar com ele daquela forma. Edward estava se abrindo, era minha vez de fazer as perguntas, por isso acabei aceitando. Tomei um banho já que de um modo gentil e delicado me disse que eu fedia a cachorro, me emprestou uma camiseta que parecia um vestido em mim e nos deitamos em sua cama, juntinhos, estava apoiada em seu peito, enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos.

- Minha temperatura não te incomoda? – perguntou apreensivo.

- Nenhum pouco, é refrescante, como fogo e gelo. – brinquei o fazendo rir.

- Tenho que concordar. – disse entre risos.

- Você esteve aqui, quando fizeram o pacto?

-Sim. – respondeu somente.

- Como isso funciona? Quero dizer... Como se tornou um vampiro? – havia me apoiado em seu peito, para poder ver aqueles olhos cor de âmbar que eu tanto amava.

- Eu... Eu estava morrendo... – ele parecia escolher as palavras certas. – Nasci em vinte de junho de 1901 em Chicago, mas não me lembro muito bem da minha antiga vida humana, tudo o que tenho são borrões, imagens soltas. Quando completei dezoito anos, me alistei, queria servir ao meu país, só me importava com a guerra. Mas meu pai adoeceu e em seguida minha mãe, por isso tive que voltar parar cuidar deles, acabei ficando doente também.

- Que doença?

- Gripe espanhola! Houve um surto naquela época, Carlisle foi quem cuidou de nós, segundo ele minha mãe pediu pra que me salvasse de certa forma, ele estava só há muitos anos, queria uma companhia, alguém para compartilhar seus conhecimentos. Foi essa a razão que o levou a me transformar.

- Entendo e como foi?

- Acordei pra essa vida a poucos dias de fazer dezenove anos, depois de mim veio Esme, que foi dada como morta, Carlisle se encantou por ela, sabia que ainda havia um resquício de vida nela, então a trouxe para junto de nós.

- Sempre viveram juntos, como uma família? - ele ficou tenso. – Não se sente bem com esse assunto? Tudo bem não precisa contar Edward eu...

- Tudo bem Bella. - disse acariciando meu rosto. - Quando Esme veio morar conosco, foi incrível, mas daí eles se apaixonaram e conviver com um casal, tendo que ouvir seus pensamentos a todo o momento. – senti um gelo passar pela minha espinha, como assim ouvindo os pensamentos?

- Vvocê disse que leu seus pensamentos? Você lê mentes? –estava sentada com uma expressão de pânico, com toda a certeza.

- Sim, consigo ter acesso a qualquer mente, menos a sua. – falou frustrado.

- Como assim?

- Você é completamente muda pra mim. – ele meneava a cabeça, seus olhos se estreitaram. - Porque ficou tão assustada? O que se passa nessa cabeçinha dona Isabella? – sorri dando graças por meus pensamentos serem só meus.

- Nada não, é que minha mente viaja muito às vezes, mas é bom saber que meus pensamentos são somente meus. – ele riu. – Voltando ao assunto, tendo um casal em casa... - Edward revirou os olhos.

- Tive uma crise adolescente por assim dizer, acabei me afastando de meu pai, o que foi um erro. – incrível como seu humor era instável, em um momento ele ria feliz, em outro havia dor em seus olhos, uma tristeza profunda, com certeza algo lhe atormentava.

- Porque diz isso? – instintivamente levei minha mão ao seu rosto o acariciando.

- Me tornei um monstro. – sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro. – Me afastei dele e comecei a matar... – não pude evitar engolir seco. – Comecei a perseguir condenados, assassinos, estupradores, todo tipo de gente ruim...

- Isso não é de todo mal, não é?

- Inocentes morreram no processo, quando provamos sangue humano entramos em frenesi, é impossível parar uma vez que... – aquele assunto parecia incomodá-lo demais. – Enfim, fiquei dez anos afastados, depois voltei para junto de Carlisle e jamais me atrevi a sair de perto dele.

- Não se martirize pelo que aconteceu, era da sua natureza Edward, não se julgue tão duramente. É visto e notório que se arrependeu, voltou para junto de seu pai, nunca mais voltou a fazer aquilo, voltou?

-Jamais.

- Então esqueça Edward.

- Não posso...

- Pode sim, - o cortei. - Cometeu um erro, mas se arrependeu e se tornou alguém melhor. É um homem magnífico Edward, doce, carinhoso, inteligente, amoroso... Você é a criatura mais linda que já conheci. – meu olhar estava fixo ao dele.

- Pra quem adora Drácula, isso era de se esperar. – falou debochado.

- Seu bobo. – retruquei dando um tapa em seu braço, a sensação foi de ter batido contra uma rocha.

- Machucou? – perguntou segurando minha mão, entre as dele.

- Não. - menti. - E os outros?

- Não está com sono?

- Não estou muito excitada... – um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios. - Quer dizer, empolgada com tudo que aconteceu. - me embolei toda, e seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

- Bella?

- O que?- minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- Eu entendi, relaxa. – pediu de forma sussurrada em meu ouvido, fazendo meus pelos eriçarem.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta. – retruquei tentando ignorar aquele sorriso torto tentador.

- Depois de uns anos estávamos em Rochester, Carlisle viu Rose, ela tinha sido atacada e estava quase morta, ela era linda e meu pai achou que seria uma boa companheira pra mim...

- Está me dizendo que Rosalie, aquele monumento de mulher foi transformada pra ser sua? – minha voz saiu um tanto exaltada.

- Não! Estou dizendo que meu pai achou que ela fosse boa para mim, mas nunca a vi dessa forma, ela era linda, mas não me atraia, a via como uma irmã, o que deixou as coisas um tanto estranhas entre a gente por um bom tempo.

- Você rejeitou a Rosalie? Qual o seu problema?- ele me olhou chocado.

- Nenhum! Esta se esquecendo de um detalhe, posso ler mentes... – falou como se fosse óbvio. - Rose é linda e amo minha irmã, mas é muito egoísta e sempre se achou a perfeição em pessoa e lhe garanto, estava muito longe disso. Infelizmente ela me ouviu dizer isso a Carlisle. Enfim, depois de uns dois ou três anos, ela encontrou Emm se apaixonou e estão juntos até hoje.

- O que aconteceu com Emm?

- O que houve com você, me fez lembrar a história dele.

-Por quê?

- Rose estava caçando quando o viu agonizando, ele havia sido atacado por um urso, ela correu com ele em seus braços, por cerca de cem quilômetros e implorou pra que Carlisle o ajudasse.

- Wow!

- É wow.

- E Alice e Jazz?

- Eles se juntaram há nós pouco tempo depois que saímos daqui, ela teve uma visão de nossa família e achou que estava na hora de mudar de vida.

- Como assim viu vocês?

- Alice consegue prever o futuro conforme as decisões que tomamos, entende? – somente assenti. – Se mudar a decisão seu futuro muda, Jasper tem um dom peculiar, ele consegue manipular as emoções. Na realidade ele consegue sentir o que você sente, por exemplo, se esta com raiva ele vai saber e pode te acalmar até que se sinta calma ou ao contrário.

- Caramba! Todos vocês tem dons ou poderes, então?

- Não, nem todos, Carlisle costuma dizer que geralmente os trazemos conosco de nossa vida humana, mas algumas vezes os adquirimos. Meu pai é dono de um autocontrole invejável, tanto que se sai muito bem em uma situação crítica, já Esme. – ele sorriu ternamente. – Costumo dizer que ela é o coração desta família, é uma mãe adorável, Emm tem uma força acima do normal, até mesmo para os de nossa espécie, e Rose é bem obstinada.

- Tudo aquilo que dizem sobre vocês é mentira?

- Raramente acertam.

- Como conseguem andar no sol?

- Bom aqui não se vê muitos dias ensolarados de fato, o sol direto causa uma ardência incomoda, somos seres noturnos Bella, mas não queimamos ou derretemos, se é isso que quer saber.

- Alho e crucifixo?

- Mito. Carlisle é católico sabia? – pensei que meus olhos fossem saltar. – Somos bem fortes, muito fortes, por isso tenho que manter absoluto controle com você, facilmente poderia afundar seu crânio ou quebrar seu pescoço. – ele pegou um enfeite de metal o esmagando em sua mão sem fazer o menor esforço, assoprando o pó depois.

- Metido!- Edward riu. – Está tentando me intimidar? Porque não tenho medo de você... – ele revirou os olhos. - Sei que não me fará mal, confio em você Edward.

- Não deveria. – teimou.

- Me recuso a discutir isso com você, o que mais podem fazer? – o ouvi bufar revirando os olhos novamente.

- Nossa audição é muito boa, posso ouvir a milhas de distância. – senti meus olhos saltarem. – Então todos estão nos ouvindo?

- Nitidamente. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Porque não me avisou?

- Qual o problema? Estamos acostumados Bella, relaxa. – bem que eu tentei, mas depois de saber daquilo, era meio difícil. - Nossos sentidos são muito aguçados, somos muito ágeis, ele desapareceu diante dos meus olhos reaparecendo atrás de mim, me assustando.

- Satisfeita? – perguntou enlaçando minha cintura por trás, colando nossos corpos, seu nariz deslizava pela curvatura do meu pescoço. Arfei ao sentir Edward depositar beijos molhados até chegar aos meus lábios os tomando em um beijo intenso, lento e excitante, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, se apartou de mim.

- Hora de dormir mocinha. – sorri com seu jeito de falar, Edward se deitou e eu me aconcheguei em seus braços, ele começou a cantarolar uma linda melodia e minhas pálpebras ficaram pesadas, acabei adormecendo em seus braços.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu me sentia livre, sim, livre para ser eu mesmo... Sem máscaras ou personagens, confesso que me senti bem contando a ela sobre mim, sua curiosidade era fascinante e o modo como ouvia atenta a tudo. Ficou enciumada quando falei de Rose, mas o que me surpreendeu mesmo foi quando falei do meu afastamento, as palavras dela ainda ecoavam em minha mente.

"_**Não se martirize pelo que aconteceu, era da sua natureza Edward, não se julgue tão duramente. É visto e notório que se arrependeu, voltou para junto de seu pai, nunca mais voltou a fazer aquilo, voltou? Então esqueça Edward. Pode sim, cometeu um erro, mas se arrependeu e se tornou alguém melhor. É um homem magnífico Edward, doce, carinhoso, inteligente, amoroso... Você é a criatura mais linda que já conheci." **_

Bella era tão madura, tão sensata, ao mesmo tempo em que se atrapalhava toda, Deus como a amava. Ela estava ali em meus braços, dormindo feito um anjo, o meu anjo. Aquele que me tirou da solidão em que vivia, aquela que me trouxe de volta a vida, fui tirado dos meus devaneios pela minha amada irmã.

"_**Edward preciso falar com você**_". - pensou Alice, deixei Bella dormindo e fui para o corredor onde ela me esperava.

- O que foi Alice? – perguntei curioso, ela mantinha sua mente fechada.

- Vamos nos reunir lá em baixo. – falou disparando para a sala de jantar sendo seguida por mim. Todos bloqueavam ou disfarçavam seus pensamentos e aquilo me deixou incomodado.

- Convoquei essa reunião por dois motivos, Bella e a visão de Alice. – automaticamente olhei para Alice.

- Que visão?

- Se acalme filho, já chegaremos lá. – pediu meu pai.

- Quero dizer que para mim Bella é parte desta família e será tratada com tal, já que escolheu viver com ela. – dizia Carlisle olhando para mim, mas sua mente continuava fechada. - Então todos concordaram sem restrição? – todos assentiram de imediato, até mesmo Rosalie. - O segundo ponto, Alice viu alguns de nós se aproximando, não sabemos quem são nem quando chegarão, mas com a sorte de Bella, é capaz de esbarrar com um deles por ai. – ninguém ousava colocar dúvida naquilo. - Ela tem certa tendência a se meter em encrenca, você vai ter muito trabalho filho. – comentou divertido.

- Eu sei. – respondi sem jeito.

- Temos que protegê-la, ela é uma de nós agora. – Carlisle concluiu.

- Não vou desgrudar dela, temos que ser discretos, Bella é um tanto independente, viu quando o pai tentou protegê-la? – todos novamente concordaram.

- Vamos te ajudar mano, como o pai disse, ela é da família. – as palavras de Emmett me deixando tocado, ele gostava mesmo dela.

- Com certeza iremos cuidar do mais novo membro da família Cullen. – Jazz disse abraçando Alice que estava radiante.

- Iremos te ajudar Edward, no que for preciso. – disse Rose, sabia que no fundo ela gostava de Bella.

Bella havia acordado e se juntou a nós na sala de estar onde Jazz e Emmett se enfrentavam no Playstation três, eram viciados naquilo.

- Bellinha vem jogar uma partida comigo vai? – insistia Emm, Bella não resistiu, primeiro jogaram Alien x Predador e Bella mais berrava com medo das criaturas do que atirava, foi hilário.

"_**Definitivamente ela não bate bem."**_ – pensava Emm meneando a cabeça.

- Como você pode ter medo destas coisas. – perguntava indignado.

- Eles me dão pesadelos. – respondeu fazendo bico.

- Então vamos jogar Resident Evil cinco. – falou pegando a caixa, os olhos de Bella só faltaram saltar.

- Nem morta jogo isso, tenho horror a zumbis. – disse estremecendo, ela vivia no meio de vampiros sem contar os lobos e teme zumbis? Bella não fazia nenhum sentindo ás vezes.

- São só zumbis? – dizia Emmett sem entender.

- Eles comem cérebro! – retrucou Bella. Esme, Alice, e Rose, olhavam chocadas com aquela discussão inútil, Carlisle meneava a cabeça, enquanto lia o jornal. Eu e jazz segurávamos o riso.

- Eles não existem Bella! – Emm falava como se fosse óbvio.

- Sem essa, até ontem, vampiros e lobos também não. Nem a pau caiu nessa de novo meu caro, não duvido de mais nada. – meu irmão lesado caiu na gargalhada deixando minha namorada absurda, furiosa.

- Como pude esquecer. – falou dando com a mão na testa com tudo, chegou a fazer estalo. - Meu pai me contou que acharam os corpos de dois turistas na floresta, pediu pra que não entrasse lá. – ao ouvir aquilo fiquei tenso, aliás, todos ficaram.

"_**Calma Edward, não sabemos como eles morreram**_**"**. – pensou Alice.

"_**Fica calmo, vai acabar assustando a Bellinha, mano."**_ – desta vez Emm estava certo, tentei relaxar um pouco, mas só de pensar que eles poderiam chegar perto dela, o desespero tomava conta de mim.

"_**Teremos que falar com os lobos, isso não pode continuar**_**"** – pensou Carlisle dobrando o jornal em suas mãos.

- Bella, será que poderia dizer a seu pai para convocar uma reunião na fronteira. – ela franziu o cenho, mas fez o que ele pediu.

- Ele disse que a reunião será a uma da manhã no local de sempre. – meu pai somente assentiu. - Vou poder ir junto?

- Claro que não. – falei de imediato e Bella me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Por que não, posso saber? – disse entre os dentes.

"_**Shiii... A coisa vai esquentar**_**"** – pensou Emmett.

- Porque é perigoso, os lobos estarão lá, são garotos, instáveis e descontrolados. – ela por acaso se esqueceu o que aconteceu?

- Olha aqui Sr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. – seu dedo estava em riste apontado para o meu rosto. - Cresci no meio daqueles garotos, eles não são descontrolados e muito menos instáveis, são meus amigos, dois deles são meus irmãos... Quer dizer, meio irmãos – dizia furiosa.

"_**Ela é jogo duro cara**_**"** – pensava Jazz se divertindo.

"_**Essa é das minhas**_**"** – Rose pensou sorridente.

- Você não vai e ponto final! – falei ignorando meus irmãos.

- Eu não sou criança Edward, não me trate como uma. – sua voz saiu exaltada.

- Você não pode ir Bella, não ficarei concentrado com você lá, é arriscado. –disse tentando fazê-la entender.

- Eu vou, meu pai vai estar lá e não tente me impedir ouviu bem? – cuspiu entre os dentes, bufei impaciente saindo de lá, Deus, como era muito teimosa!

"_**Ela está certa Edward, deixe – a ir, teremos que estar todos lá e Bella não pode ficar sozinha**_**".** – pensou Carlisle vindo ao meu encontro.

- Eu sei pai, mas tenho medo de perdê-la, se isso acontecer enlouqueço. – ele se aproximou de mim colocando a mão sobre meu ombro.

- Estaremos todos com você Edward, nada vai acontecer. – ficamos conversando um bom tempo, depois fui ver Bella.

Ela estava deitada já havia adormecido, seu rosto estava úmido, sinal de que havia chorado. Me chutei mentalmente por tê-la magoado, deitei ao seu lado e assim que sentiu meu corpo, se aconchegou em mim.

- Eu te amo Bella. – sussurrei beijando seus cabelos.

- Também te amo seu teimoso. – segurei seu queixo, fazendo com que me olhasse.

- Me perdoe, não deveria ter falado com você daquele jeito. – disse a apertando contra mim.

- Você é muito esquentado Edward, mais eu te amo mesmo assim. – Bella distribuiu beijos por todo meu rosto, tomando meus lábios em seguida em um beijo delicioso.

Quando deu a hora, estávamos todos na fronteira, eles estavam como lobos, somente Jacob e Sam estavam em sua forma humana, Charlie estava com eles. Houve uma troca de olhares entre eles quando viram Bella abraçada a mim, um rosnado baixo brotou em meu peito ao ouvir os pensamentos deles.

"_**Ela tinha que ser minha e não desse sanguessuga nojento**_**."–** este devia ser o tal Jacob.

"_**Minha filha o ama de verdade, mas temo por ela, em como isso vai terminar**_**."** - pensava Charlie.

"_**Se ele fizer alguma coisa á ela, vou arrancar a cabeça dele**_**"** – pensava Jacob me olhando com raiva.

- Boa noite. –Carlisle disse e eles responderam com respeito.

"_**Se acalme Edward não vai querer uma briga agora, vai**_**?"** – pediu Jazz e logo uma onda de calmaria me atingiu.

- Qual o motivo da reunião? – perguntou Sam.

- Bella nos contou sobre os corpos encontrados na floresta, posso saber a causa das mortes? – meu pai perguntou para Charlie.

- Foram encontrados sem nenhuma gota de sangue. –Charlie respondeu prontamente.

- Reconheceram o cheiro? – perguntei na esperança de que fosse alguém que já esteve por aqui.

- Não, só sabemos que são três, mas não reconhecemos ninguém, eles não respeitam o pacto, mataram em nossas terras e assim que os encontrarmos faremos justiça. – dizia Sam visivelmente irritado.

- Isso é justo e se os virmos avisaremos, mas tem outro ponto a discutir. – Carlisle falou se aproximando deles. - Bella não pode ficar sem proteção, não conhecemos nossos visitantes e eles parecem perigosos, proponho uma aliança, para a protegermos mutuamente. – ele falava diretamente para Charlie, minha namorada bufou cruzando os braços.

- Ela é minha filha, posso cuidar dela perfeitamente. – respondeu Charlie.

- Sim com certeza meu amigo, mas agora ela é namorada do meu filho e sendo assim, parte de minha família também, a protegeremos, com a ajuda de vocês ou não. – meu pai foi curto e direto.

- Enquanto Bella estiver na reserva nós a protegeremos também, assim como em sua casa. – disse Sam como o alfa.

- A casa dela é nosso território, proponho uma divisão, concordam?

- O que isso significa? – Bella perguntou sem entender.

- Que não podemos agir no território deles. – respondeu o tal Jake.

- É minha casa e recebo quem eu quiser, vampiros ou lobos. – ela ergueu o queixo empinando aquele narizinho arrebitado em sinal de desafio. – Algum problema?

- Nenhum Bella, são seus amigos e tem toda a razão, além do mais será mais proteção pra você. – afirmou Carlisle. – Concorda Charlie?

- Pra mim está perfeito!

- Então acho que a reunião acaba aqui, boa noite meus amigos. – se despediu Carlisle, vindo em nossa direção. Bella se soltou de mim e correu para Charlie, eles se abraçaram e ficaram conversando um pouco, até que o Jacob se aproximou dela.

- Bells pode me desculpar, perdi o controle, me perdoa? – ele estava muito perto dela e aquilo me deixou preocupado.

- Jake, não esquenta está bem? Eu ainda te adoro seu bobo. – disse o abraçando, aquilo me irritou profundamente, o ciúme me corroia por dentro.

"_**Deus que cheiro bom, como eu te amo garota**_**!"** – pensava o bastardo a apertando contra si. **"**_**Como pode escolher alguém como ele, deveria ter me escolhido Bells**_**." **– sem contar imagens deles sorrindo, ele a carregando no colo, brincando no mar, nas águas termais.

Ela se despediu de todos, vindo finalmente para o nosso lado, Bella me olhava cautelosa, com certeza notou minha irritação, joguei minha chave para Jazz.

- Vou correr. – disse somente, precisava relaxar e limpar minha mente daquelas imagens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Como prometi aqui está mais um, não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**Capitulo V**

**POV BELLA**

Me despedi do meu pai e dos outros, indo em na direção de Edward que tinha um brilho estranho no olhar, estava bravo, furioso eu diria. Parecia um leão enjaulado, andando de um lado para outro, passou direto por mim jogando as chaves do carro para Jazz.

- Vou correr. – foi o que disse, sua voz saiu fria e ácida, não consegui entender sua atitude e me perguntava o que eu teria feito de errado?

- O que houve Alice? – perguntei já com a voz entrecortada, aquele maldito nó estava em minha garganta, me impedindo de falar direito. Detestava quando isso acontecia, porque eu sempre tinha que chorar? Porque diabos minhas glândulas lacrimais tinham que estar ligadas as minhas emoções? Se estou feliz, choro, se estou triste, choro, se estou com raiva, choro, merda!

- Ele está de cabeça quente e confie em mim, é melhor deixá-lo esfriá-la. – disse séria. - Edward tem um temperamento forte Bella, sempre foi assim e você não fica muito atrás.

- O que eu fiz desta vez?- realmente não estava entendendo nada.

- Seu amiguinho fez... – parecia contrariada. - Provocou Edward o tempo todo, Jazz teve que acalmá-lo várias vezes...

- E o que Jake tem haver com isso?

- Bella tudo isso que estão vivendo é novo para Edward, meu irmão não sabe lidar com certos sentimentos ainda, fica meio perdido.

- Ele esta com ciúmes do Jake? – havia incredulidade em minha voz. – Não há motivos pra isso! Jake é meu amigo, nada mais que isso.

- Bella, você o vê assim, mas sabemos que Jacob nutre sentimentos por você...

- Isso é passado Alice.

- Pra você pode ser, mas pra ele não, pude sentir quando te abraçou. – disse Jasper desta vez. -Não se esqueça do dom de Edward, imagino os pensamentos que Jacob teve para deixá-lo tão irado. – havia me esquecido daquele detalhe.

– Vai por mim Bella, seu amigo despertou um lado de Edward que põe medo até em mim. – dizia Alice desta vez.

- Por que não falou comigo? Porque saiu daquele jeito? Jake é somente um amigo nada mais que isso, ele não precisava ter me tratado daquele jeito. – disparei irritada e magoada.

- É melhor deixá-lo esfriar a cabeça Bella, confie em mim amiga. – insistiu Alice.

- Será que podem me levar pra minha casa, por favor? Quero ficar sozinha. – me sentia péssima com aquilo tudo.

- Não creio que seja possível, você não fica mais sozinha, entende? –Jazz avisou enquanto manobrava o carro.

- Pode ficar comigo Alice? – pedi da mesma forma que ela me pedia as coisas.

- Tudo bem Bella, eu fico com você esta noite. – tentei sorrir, mas acho que não fui bem sucedida.

- Ele vai ficar uma fera. – lembrou Jazz.

- Azar o dele! Quem manda ser tão estressadinho! Se tivesse falado comigo, teria esclarecido as coisas, mas não ele preferiu ir correr. Vampiro teimoso e cabeça dura! - os dois riam enquanto eu extravasava a vontade de matar meu namorado imortal.

-Acho melhor ir tomar um banho! –Alice disse assim que entramos.

-Por quê?

- Porque você está fedendo, ficou abraçada com aquele ca... Seu amigo. – se corrigiu a tempo, revirei os olhos impaciente, de novo aquilo? – O cheiro deles para nós é insuportável, fede demais. – levei minha blusa ao nariz e não vi nada de fedorento ali, mas não iria discutir com alguém que tem o olfato não sei quantas mil vezes mais apurado não é?

- Tudo bem, vou tomar um banho, pode pedir uma pizza enquanto isso? Estou faminta. – ela assentiu com um lindo sorriso. Depois de um belo banho, coloquei minha roupa na máquina para evitar incomodo a Alice. Estávamos na cozinha, eu comia e ela olhava para a pizza com nojo.

- Me conte sobre você Alice, como se tornou uma vampira? – Edward havia falado superficialmente sobre ela e Jasper.

- Não sei muito sobre isso Bella, não me lembro da minha vida humana. O que sei é que um dia acordei com muita sede e vivi assim durante muitos anos... - ela abriu um sorriso largo de repente. – Tive uma visão do futuro, me vi com Jasper, sabia que ele era o meu destino, então sai pelo mundo em busca do meu amor.

- Como o conheceu?

- O encontrei em um bar, me apresentei a ele como a mulher de sua vida, Jazz sorriu e estamos juntos até hoje. Estávamos cansados da vida que levávamos, foi quando tive uma visão dos Cullen, eles eram como uma família e não um clã. Convenci Jazz e nos unimos a eles, agora somos uma grande família, uma verdadeira família. Amo a todos eles, mas tenho uma ligação especial com Edward, nos gostamos de cara. – sorri ao ouvi-la, Alice era mesmo incrível.

- Também me senti assim quando te conheci. – seu sorriso não tinha como ficar melhor.

- Eu sei, eu vi. – falou convencida.

- Você nos viu Alice? Quero dizer... Eu e ele? – algo em sua expressão me dizia que me escondia algo.

- Ed me pediu pra não comentar essas coisas com você, se eu disser, ele vai saber e vai arrancar a minha cabeça, acredite. – revirei os olhos.

- Ele te ama, não fará isso. – retruquei.

- Quando você está envolvida, não duvide nem por um segundo, acredite em mim. Meu irmão é um homem muito especial, nunca foi fácil para ele viver entre três casais em constante lua de mel, se é que me entende?

- Ainda mais com aquele dom. – ela somente assentiu.

- Apesar de ser carinhoso e amoroso conosco, sempre foi só, introspectivo, ao longo do tempo e com a convivência aprendemos a nos comunicar praticamente sem palavras, ele ouve meus pensamentos e eu vejo a resposta. Ed é um curioso nato, não ler sua mente o deixa perdido e inseguro é orgulhoso, teimoso e muito cabeça dura. Seu humor é muito instável, ele pode ir de um extremo a outro em um estalar dedos, mesmo assim é um homem adorável, sempre foi dedicado aos estudos, ele é muito inteligente sabia? – dizia orgulhosa do irmão.

- Eu sei. – também me sentindo orgulhosa.

- É formado em várias áreas, fez medicina teórica, é um músico excelente, estudou línguas, fala quase todas sabia? Estudou biologia avançada, tem muito conhecimento sobre artes, na realidade Edward conhece de tudo um pouco.

- Nunca se envolveu com ninguém? Quero dizer... Todos esses anos ele não ficou só estudando, não é? – ela mordeu os lábios sem saber se dizia ou não.

- Não falou sobre isso com ele?

- Ainda não, fiquei com receio, também acho que não é algo que ele vá me contar. – algo em seu sorriso me dizia que eu estava certa.

- Bella me ouça, nossa espécie só se apaixona uma vez, quando isso acontece é pra sempre entende?

- Como assim?

-Vocês humanos tem a felicidade de poder esquecer Bella, se apaixona e se não dá certo, parte pra outra, não é?

- Mais ou menos eu acho. – era a primeira vez que isso me acontecia.

- Para nós é pra sempre, uma vez que nos apaixonamos, esse sentimento só aumenta. No caso de vocês se transforma e com o tempo se acalma, conosco não, a paixão se intensifica ao longo do tempo, você vive em função da pessoa amada, ela se torna a razão de sua vida, entendeu?

- Wow!

- É wow, mesmo. – Alice falava com naturalidade sobre aquilo. – Meu irmão é muito discreto, é um tanto sossegado quanto a isso, mas não é um casto. Há muitos anos, se envolveu com uma de nossa espécie, mas foi curiosidade, instinto, somente sexo. Os dois estavam solitários, eram amigos e acabaram se envolvendo, mas não durou muito.

- Entendo. – foi o que consegui dizer.

-Não houve envolvimento sentimental, Edward gostava dela como amiga, claro que tem um carinho especial por ela, mas jamais se envolveu emocionalmente, para ele esta sendo tudo novo e um tanto confuso. Não saber lidar com tais sentimentos, como o ciúme por exemplo. – estava começando a entender. - E você? Já se envolveu com alguém? – soltei uma gargalhada nervosa.

- Não, eu já te disse Alice, só troquei dois beijos em toda minha patética vida, até conhecer seu irmão. Com Edward é tudo tão diferente... Ele consegue mexer com todo o meu ser, meus hormônios parecem entrar em ebulição somente com um beijo. – foi à vez dela rir. - Edward me faz sentir coisas que nunca pensei sentir antes, desejos que nunca tive, é tudo tão intenso e avassalador.

- Como será entre vocês?Não vão ficar nos beijos pra sempre. – ela tocou no ponto chave.

- Não faço idéia Alice, nunca falamos sobre isso, ainda estamos na fase dos beijos e só. Mas entendo que pra ele não deva ser fácil devido aquele probleminha com meu sangue. – ela riu e eu a acompanhei.

-É complicado!

- Não tem idéia do quanto, às vezes penso que vou entrar em combustão, tamanho o desejo que sinto, mas vou deixar as coisas ir ao tempo dele, quando se sentir seguro o suficiente, sei que vai rolar. E quando acontecer, sei que vai ser mágico.

-Não duvido.

- Eu o amo Alice, queria ser como vocês, seria tão mais fácil pra ele, poderíamos ficar juntos pra sempre. – ela sorriu segurando minha mão, como sempre fazia.

- Converse com ele sobre esse assunto, mas já vou te avisando que não será fácil convencê-lo, Edward é totalmente avesso isso. – somente assenti, subimos e Alice levou a TV para o meu quarto, ficamos deitadas assistindo a um filme até que adormeci, com aquele assunto rondando minha mente.

Acordei me sentindo relaxada, espreguicei me sentando na cama, olhei para o lado e me perguntava onde estaria Alice? Passei os olhos pelo quarto e lá estava ele sentado na cadeira de balanço no canto do quarto, me olhando com um rosto inexpressível.

- Oi. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Oi – respondeu sério, engoli seco, ele ainda estava zangado.

- Por que está ai tão longe? – perguntei ficando de joelhos na cama, ele não disse nada se levantou, sentando-se ao meu lado, era a primeira vez que Edward estava em meu quarto.

- Posso saber por que não te encontrei em casa quando cheguei? – definitivamente ele ainda estava bravo.

- Por que tenho minha casa e não quero atrapalhar ninguém. – respondi tão baixo que quase não ouvi.

- O que eu faço com você Bella? – disse passando as mãos nos cabelos em sinal de irritação.

- Me dá um minutinho só? – pedi ficando de pé em um salto, ele me olhou confuso, corri até o banheiro. _**"dentes e cabelo"**_ – pensei enquanto olhava horrorizada para minha juba descabelada. Dei um jeito rápido naquilo e voltei para o quarto.

- Onde estávamos? – perguntei vendo meu namorado lindo, sentado no mesmo lugar em que estava. – Oh! Você havia perguntado o que faria comigo, não é? – Edward somente assentiu, fui me aproximando dele me colocando entre suas pernas, já que estava sentado na cama. -Hmmm... Porque não me dá um beijo? – suas mãos foram para o meu quadril, me puxando pra si, as minhas foram para seus cabelos e Edward me beijou, um beijo delicioso e avassalador.

Deixou-se cair sobre a cama me levando junto, meu corpo estava todo sobre o dele, deslizou os lábios pela curvatura do meu pescoço, indo até minha clavícula, me fazendo arfar, virou de lado e meu corpo caiu na cama, mas logo me puxou pra junto de si.

- Vai me contar... O que aconteceu ontem? – perguntei entre arfadas, enquanto ele distribuía beijos pela minha pele, pude sentir seus dentes roçar de leve, me fazendo estremecer.

-Aham... – se limitou a dizer sem parar o que estava fazendo, aquilo estava muito bom.

– Ed... Edward... – ele riu contra minha pele, levantando a cabeça, olhando em meus olhos.

- Não gostei de te ver nos braços dele... Com os pensamentos dele a coisa só piorou...

- Me desculpe! – o cortei. – Não tive a intenção de te magoar, é que sempre nos tratamos daquele jeito, Jake é meu amigo, nos conhecemos desde crianças...

- Ele não te vê como amiga Bella, estava bem claro pra mim o tipo de sentimentos que nutre por você. – disse me cortando, sua voz estava irritadiça.

- Já deixei bem claro pra ele que minha amizade é o que poço oferecer, gosto dele como gosto de Emm e Jazz, o vejo da mesma forma. Não poso mandar nos sentimentos dele e muito menos nos pensamentos, me desculpe... - pedi sinceramente. – É que às vezes me esqueço do seu dom.

- Sei que não foi sua culpa, é que isso tudo...

- É novo pra você. – completei. – Alice me explicou, onde ela está, falando nisso?

- Foi embora quando cheguei de madrugada, o que mais aquela tampinha lhe disse? – ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Me contou um pouco de sua história, falou sobre seu dom, de como conheceu Jazz.

- E o que mais?

- Falamos sobre várias coisas que não vem ao caso agora. – ficamos em silêncio por um momento, sem quebrar o olhar, era como se um pudesse ver dentro do outro. - Não tem com que se preocupar Edward... Eu te amo meu vampiro lindo. – ele sorriu.

- Também te amo Bella, não tem noção do quanto te amo... É que tudo isso é novo pra mim, me perdoe.

- Errar é humano Edward. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Não sou humano Bella.

- Mas já foi, há uma humanidade em vocês que não se encontra em muitos "humanos" meu caro. – falei fazendo aspas na palavra, humano.

- Você é mesmo absurda. – Edward voltou a me beijar, o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais ardente, minhas mãos saíram dos seus cabelos para seu peito, delineando seus músculos evidentes, no calor do momento joguei minha perna sobre a dele, juntando ainda mais nossos corpos. Edward se apartou de forma abrupta, estava de pé a mais de um metro de distancia.

- O que houve? Fiz algo errado? – perguntei ofegante e completamente perdida.

- Me de um minuto Bella. – pediu sem olhar pra mim, estava de costas.

- Edward o que foi?

- Não posso perder o controle com você, Bella. – sua voz saiu estranha.

- Eu te desejo Edward, você não me deseja? – ele soltou uma risada nervosa.

- Não seja absurda Bella, te desejo mais que tudo, mas...

-Se não pode perder o controle, como faremos então? – claro que eu entendia o lado dele, mas estava frustrada.

- Isso é complicado, ficar assim com você exige de mim um controle absoluto, não posso me distrair, posso machucá-la. Já te disse isso... Também te desejo Bella, você faz meu corpo ficar em chamas, fazer amor com você é o que eu mais desejo, mas exigirá muito mais controle e não estou preparado pra isso, se eu perder o mínimo de controle não sei o que pode acontecer. – me chutei mentalmente por ser tão tapada.

- Desculpe! Descontei em você minha frustração... É que não é fácil pra mim também, olha pra você... Droga, não é fácil resistir a tudo isso. – ele meneou a cabeça sorrindo. – Faremos as coisas no seu tempo está bem?

- Pra mim também não é fácil resistir a você Isabella, já se olhou no espelho? – franzi o cenho, do que ele tava falando? – Você é linda, apetitosa em todos os sentidos, infelizmente. – falou divertido.

- Droga! Você bem que podia só desejar o meu corpo. – desta vez ele gargalhou e não foi pouco.

- Se fosse assim, estaríamos naquela cama agora! – falou enlaçando minha cintura, colando seu corpo ao meu, pude sentir um volume ali que antes não havia.

- Você é muito frágil, se não controlar minha força, meus instintos... É um risco que não estou disposto a correr. - concluiu deslizando o nariz pela curvatura do meu pescoço, depositando um beijo ali, outro mais pra cima e assim foi até chegar aos meus lábios.

- Me torne uma de vocês. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, foi como se eu tivesse lhe dado um choque.

- Jamais... Nunca, em hipótese alguma, entendeu? – disparou furioso. - Não vou condenar você, Isabella. – ele andava de um lado para o outro resmungando algo inteligível, Edward falava muito rápido me deixando tonta.

- Edward? – o chamei - Tudo bem! Eu entendi, nada de transformação, agora se acalme, por favor. – Alice estava certa, não discutiria com ele por isso, não agora.

- Não me peça isso Bella...

- Shhh... Cala a boca e me beija. – não precisei pedir duas vezes.

Passamos dias inesquecíveis juntos, todos os dias depois da aula saiamos, ele me levou pra conhecer a clareira, um lugar simplesmente lindo, senti tanta paz lá, foi maravilhoso. Depois fomos ao mirante de Seattle, onde segundo Edward era bom pra pensar, já que não havia ninguém ali e sua mente podia ter um descanso.

Aliás, ele dizia que por mais que desejasse ter acesso a minha mente, ficar ao meu lado o deixava relaxado, em paz. Pelo menos quando estávamos a sós, Edward insistiu em me levar a um restaurante em Port Angeles.

- Edward o que você vai fazer em um restaurante? Me ver comer? – ele revirou os olhos impaciente, já não bastava o fato dele ficar me olhando dormir todas as noites? Quando me contou, quase tive um AVC, mas quando disse que era fascinante pra ele e que o deixava tranqüilo, não consegui ralhar com ele, na realidade fiquei toda derretida.

- Somos um casal, temos que fazer coisas de casal. – insistia ele.

- Não somos um casal convencional. – o lembrei, mas ele simplesmente me ignorou e lá estávamos nós enfrente a um restaurante.

- Boa noite, sejam bem vindos ao La Bella Itália. – dizia a metrie praticamente babando nele.

- Boa noite, mesa pra dois, por favor. – pediu meu amado namorado com aquela voz rouca e sexy, a idiota olhava pra ele com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, me ignorando por completo, será que eu era invisível?

- Me acompanhe, por favor. – era impressão minha ou ela estava se derretendo toda pra ele? A emproada nos levou a uma mesa que ficava no meio do restaurante.

- Você não teria algo mais reservado? – Edward sorriu pra ela e eu seria capaz de apostar que a ridícula estava ovulando naquele momento.

- Claro, me desculpe. – disse indicando o canto esquerdo, onde havia algumas mesas menores, com divisórias, uma coisa mais intima.

- Perfeito! – novamente Edward sorriu e a idiota soltou um suspiro audível, me irritando profundamente.

- A garçonete logo virá atendê-los. – a vaca teve a cara de pau de piscar pra ele, assim que se virou soltei um rosnado baixo.

- Você está rosnando? – perguntou fazendo cara de santo.

- Ela piscou pra você! – falei como se fosse óbvio. – Por que sorria tanto pra ela? – ele revirou os olhos segurando minha mão.

- Só estava sendo educado. – o filho da mãe estava se divertindo com aquela situação. - Você fica ainda mais linda bravinha assim. – o mandei a merda, mentalmente é claro.

- Boa noite! Vou atendê-los esta noite, o que vão tomar? – perguntou a garçonete sem tirar os olhos dele, revirei os olhos impaciente, estava perdendo o apetite.

- Prefere vinho ou refrigerante? – meu querido namorado disse chamando minha atenção.

- Vinho. – respondi seca, ele falou o nome emproado de um vinho e o ano, ela sorriu abobalhada também e saiu.

- Você chama muito a atenção, deveríamos ter ficado em casa. – ele riu meneando a cabeça. – Está se divertindo não é? – falei sarcástica.

- Um pouco. - confessou sem dar à mínima. - O que vai querer comer?

- Qualquer coisa, desde que ela não babe no meu prato. – disse emburrada.

- Bella? – olhei pra ele de canto de olho.

- O que?

- Eu te amo sua boba ciumenta, o que vai querer comer? – insistiu.

- Ravióli aos quatro queijos. – respondi somente, a garçonete voltou e Edward fez nosso pedido me servindo de vinho em seguida.

- Você não vai beber? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, mas eu sabia que ele entendia perfeitamente.

-Não, tenho que dirigir. – falou fazendo graça.

-Espera que eu beba uma garrafa de vinho sozinha?

- Quero ver como fica de pileque. – Edward brincava com a comida em seu prato, enquanto eu devorava o meu, o vinho era delicioso e acabei bebendo a garrafa toda sozinha, o que me deixou meio alta. Ele pediu a conta, quando a garçonete voltou vi claramente a oferecida colocar um cartão junto com o troco, Edward devolveu a pasta a ela dizendo que era gorjeta.

- Abusada! – cuspi com raiva.

- Ignore-a, como eu fiz. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Volte sempre! Estarei às ordens. – disse a metrie ao sairmos.

- Disso eu não duvido! – cuspi entre os dentes, Edward praticamente me arrastou pra fora.

- Bella! – ralhou - Porque fez aquilo?

- Porque aquelas duas passaram a noite toda dando em cima de você, pensa que não vi o cartão que aquela sebosa te deu?

- O qual eu devolvi educadamente.

- Queria saber se fosse ao contrario, se um garçom me entregasse um cartão o que você faria? – ele fechou a cara. - Sabe, estou cogitando a possibilidade de ficar trancada em casa com você, assim não vou ter que cruzar com peruas oferecidas. – ele gargalhou dando a partida no carro.

- Acho que você tomou muito vinho. – falou divertido.

- Você não deveria ficar deslumbrando as pessoas como faz, dava pra ver a baba correr da boca delas, sem contra que devem estar ovulando até agora.

- O que? – estalei a língua olhando pela janela.- Eu não as deslumbrei. – se defendeu.

- Deslumbrou sim, sei muito bem o efeito desse teu sorriso, senhor Edward. Toda vez que sorri fico completamente abobalhada, totalmente deslumbrada. – ele jogou o carro no acostamento freando seco.

- Eu deslumbro você? – perguntou virando-se pra mim.

- Constantemente, não sei como ainda não paguei o mico de babar. – ele sorriu destravando meu cinto, assim como o dele.

- O que está fazendo?

- Isso. – disse me beijando de um modo diferente, havia desejo muito desejo naquele beijo, Edward me puxou para seu colo, como se eu não pesasse nada, intensificando o beijo até me deixar completamente sem ar.

- Respira Bella. – pediu notando que eu prendia o ar.

- Ficou maluco? Se nos pegarem aqui... – ele me calou com outro beijo avassalador.

**POV EDWARD**

Alice me escondia algo, eu podia sentir, quando cheguei à casa de Bella, notei que disfarçava seus pensamentos e aquela tampinha era boa naquilo, fiquei louco quando Jazz contou que Bella não quis ficar em casa.

- Porque não ficaram em casa? – perguntei assim que cheguei.

- Bella não quis ficar lá, estava furiosa com sua atitude, expliquei a ela por cima, agora que está aqui vou pra casa. - falou indo em direção a porta. Subi e Bella estava adormecida, fiquei ali vendo o quanto era linda, resmungava algo, balbuciava algumas coisas desconexas, era fascinante vê-la dormindo.

Tentei me manter sério, mas com Bella era quase impossível, ela me provocou e aceitei a provocação, pela primeira vez me permiti ser um pouco mais ousado e confesso que foi muito bom. Mas Bella insistia em falar sobre o que havia acontecido, enquanto eu estava concentrado em me deliciar com sua pele macia e sedosa. Falei o que estava sentindo e Bella garantiu que para ela Jacob não passava de um amigo e que me amava, disse que Alice lhe contou sua historia, assim como conheceu Jasper.

Tive a nítida impressão de que Alice havia dito muito mais, mas Bella não quis entrar em detalhes e abordou um assunto que era um tanto complicado. Podia sentir perfeitamente o quanto estava excitada, eu não estava muito diferente, mas ainda não estava pronto pra aquilo e fui sincero com ela, que como sempre me surpreendeu.

Quando disse que queria ser uma de nós, acabei me exaltando, ela não fazia idéia do que estava pedindo, quando viu minha reação ao assunto, pediu pra que eu esquecesse, mas a conhecia o suficiente pra saber que ela não esqueceria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo viria à tona novamente, não tinha a menor dúvida.

Levei-a à um restaurante em Port Angeles, queria que Bella fizesse coisas de um casal normal, mas às vezes me esqueço que minha namorada não é muito normal. A cara dela ao ver a metrie e a garçonete dando em cima de mim, foi impagável.

Nunca liguei pra esse tipo de assédio, sempre os ignorei por completo, é claro que eu sabia o efeito que causava na maioria das mulheres, com o meu dom era impossível não saber, mas particularmente nunca me importei com isso.

Queria provocá-la, por isso fui simpático com as duas e Bella só faltou espumar, tomou uma garrafa de vinho sozinha, e confesso que nunca me diverti tanto. Ficou enciumada, quase morde a metrie ao sairmos, na volta dizia coisas absurdas, mas me surpreendeu ao dizer que se deslumbrava comigo freqüentemente.

Que acontecia com as outras eu sabia, pois podia ver em sua mente, mas ela, não sabia as reações que acusava nela e ouvir aquilo da boca dela, foi maravilhoso. Joguei o carro no acostamento e a beijei com tanto desejo que a deixei se ar. Com o tempo e a convivência, estava ficando cada vez mais fácil estar com ela, eu a desejava tanto, mas infelizmente também desejava seu sangue e até estar com essa parte totalmente sob controle, não poderia me arriscar.

Estávamos no refeitório quando Alice perdeu o foco, em sua mente pude ver que uma tempestade se aproximava, ela queria jogar.

- Legal! – soltei chamando a atenção dos outros.

- O que foi Alie? – perguntou Jazz.

- Vai ter uma tempestade, podemos jogar. – disse animada, Bella nos olhava como se fossemos malucos ou coisa do tipo.

- Que irado! – soltou Emm que parecia um garoto, Jazz não estava muito diferente e confesso que também estava empolgado.

- Que graça tem jogar na chuva? – novamente ela nos olhava com aquele olhar estranho.

- Não vai chover, quer dizer, não onde vamos jogar. – corrigiu Alice.

"_**Vai levá-la?" **_- perguntou em pensamento.

- Claro, ela não pode ficar sozinha. – respondi em um tom inaudível para Bella.

- Você vai com a gente, não vai Bellinha?

-Emm, olha pra mim, acha que tenho cara de quem sabe jogar alguma coisa? Sou péssima em qualquer tipo de esporte, quase quebrei o nariz de Mike no segundo ano.

- Por quê?

- Fui tentar jogar badminton e o acertei com a raquete, ele ficou dias com o nariz inchado. – dessa vez até eu gargalhei. – Ha, ha, há, que bom que divirto vocês.

"_**Eu dava tudo pra ver essa**_**."** – pensava o lesado da família.

- Não tem idéia do quanto Bella. – o olhar que minha namorada lançou para Jazz foi assustador.

- Você não vai jogar Bella, mas vai nos ver jogar e vai torcer por mim. – ela sorriu estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Não tenha dúvidas.

Alice havia providenciado tudo, não sei de onde minha irmã tirou uniformes personalizados com brasão da família e o nome de cada um, até Bella tinha o seu, a deixei na sua casa e voltaria depois para irmos ao jogo. Bella tinha algumas coisas pra fazer em casa e Seth passaria por lá.

Peguei o Jeep, já que teríamos que entrar um bom pedaço na floresta, na medida em que me aproximava de sua casa, o perfume de Bella ficava mais forte em minhas narinas, o que me dava uma sensação deliciosa de prazer, parei na frente dando um toque leve na buzina. Ela saiu acompanhada de Seth, seus olhos saltaram ao ver o Jeep de Emm.

"_**Caraca! Que carrão!"-**_ pensou Seth assoviando baixo.

- Pra que essa coisa? – ela perguntou apontando para o carro. – Vamos a um jogo ou pra guerra?- não dei bola para o seu sarcasmo.

- Seth. – o cumprimentei com um aceno.

- E ai cara. – aquele garoto era mesmo diferente, tinha um jeito peculiar. Depositei um beijo nos lábios dela a conduzindo para o carro, abri a porta e Bella tomou distância.

- O que está fazendo?

- Como quer que eu entre nisso, vou ter que saltar. - revirei os olhos e com uma das mãos a coloquei no banco, ela bufou e Seth gargalhou de onde estava.

"_**Isso vai ser hilário"**_ – pensava divertido. Enquanto eu ia para o lado do motorista em uma velocidade insuportavelmente lenta, devido aos vizinhos, percebi que Bella tentava colocar o cinto de segurança.

- O que é tudo isso? - perguntou quando abri a porta.

- É um passeio fora da estrada.

- Ohh! – ela realmente estava atrapalhada com aquilo, sorri a ajudando rapidamente, estava completamente ciente da minha mão roçando seu colo enquanto prendia o cinto, ela mal pisou e eu havia acabado. - Esse Jeep é bem grande, não acha?

- É do Emmett, achei que você não iria querer correr o caminho inteiro.

-Onde é que vocês guardam essa coisa?

- Na garagem! – respondi como se fosse óbvio.

- Você não vai colocar o seu cinto de segurança? - sorri meneando a cabeça, pela minha visão periférica a vi revirar os olhos. - O que quis dizer com correr o caminho inteiro? Vamos correr? Não íamos a um jogo?

- Você não vai correr Bella, eu vou.

- Engraçadinho, como vou acompanhá-lo?

- Lembra quando te levei a clareira? – ela fez careta.

- Meu estômago reclama até hoje, vou enjoar de novo. – resmungou.

- Mantenha seus olhos fechados e tudo vai ficar bem. – Bella fez outra careta, seu coração ficou acelerado, me inclinei estalando um beijo em seus lábios. – Hmmm... Você cheira tão bem na chuva. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- De um jeito bom, ou de um jeito ruim? – perguntou confusa.

- De um jeito tentador. - falei piscando pra ela que sorriu abobalhada, depois de alguns minutos chegamos a uma trilha de montanha e Bella praticamente quicava no banco, finalmente havíamos chegado ao fim da estrada; As árvores formavam enormes paredes verdes em três lados do Jeep. A chuva agora era um mero chuvisco, diminuindo a cada segundo e o céu estava cada vez mais claro por trás das nuvens.

- Desculpe, mas temos que ir a pé daqui.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Acho melhor eu esperar vocês aqui, o que acha?

- Onde está a garota corajosa por quem me apaixonei?

- Não vou pagar o mico de vomitar em cima de você. – em um átimo eu estava ao seu lado, destravando seu cinto.

- Deixa que eu tire isso e você vai na frente.

- Boa tentativa! - zombei a soltando sem que percebesse. – Ao que parece terei que mexer com a sua mente. – antes que ela pudesse reagir, tirei- a do carro a colocando no chão.

- Como assim, mexer com a minha mente? – perguntou nervosa. – Não me disse que mexia com a mente das pessoas. – revirei os olhos me perguntando como ela podia ser tão absurda às vezes?

- Algo do tipo – falei dando de ombros, fixei meu olhar ao dela colocando minhas duas mãos na lataria do carro dos dois lados de sua cabeça e me inclinei pra frente, forçando-a a encostar na porta. Meu corpo estava quase colado ao dela, meu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do dela, deixando-a sem espaço pra escapar.

- Agora - sussurrei – Me diz o que está te preocupando?

- Batermos em alguma árvore... – ouvi perfeitamente ela engolir seco. – Ficar tonta demais e vomitar em você... - tentei não sorrir, deslizei meu nariz pela curvatura do seu pescoço, sem tocá-la, roçando meus lábios de leve, deslizando a ponta da língua, sentindo o sabor delicioso daquela pele macia a ouvindo arfar.

- Ainda está preocupada com algo? – disse contra sua pele.

- Sim... Bater... Árvores... Ficar tonta e... – continuei indo até seu ouvido, mordendo de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, o sugando em seguida, era delicioso brincar com suas reações.

- E agora? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Áarrvores - ela gaguejou - Enjôo com o movimento.

- Acha mesmo que vou bater em alguma árvore? – perguntei do mesmo modo, colando meu corpo totalmente ao dela.

- Você com certeza não, mas eu, sem sombras de dúvida. – sua voz saiu tremida, fui seguindo com beijos molhados uma trilha até sua mandíbula, parando no canto de sua boca.

- Acha que eu deixaria você atingir alguma árvore? – senti seus lábios tremendo.

-Não. - sussurrou.

- Então não há nada a temer, há?- disse com meus lábios contra os dela.

- Acho que não - suspirou desistindo. - segurei seu queixo a beijando, me deliciando com aquela boca que eu tanto amava. Suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos e o beijo ficou mais urgente, em um rompante, enlaçou meu quadril com suas pernas, apertei-a ainda mais contra mim, sentindo o calor que emanava do vão entre elas.

- Droga, Bella! - me separei ofegante e completamente excitado. - Você ainda vai me matar, eu juro. - ela se apoiava no carro, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Você é indestrutível. - murmurou ainda ofegante.

-Acreditava nisso até conhecer você, agora vamos sair daqui antes que eu faça alguma coisa estúpida. – grunhi a jogando em minhas costas tentando ser gentil. Ela apertou minha cintura com as pernas e trancou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. - Não esqueça de fechar os olhos. – falei sério, ela colocou seu rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço, embaixo do seu próprio braço, só então comecei a correr sem pensar em nada, assim que chegamos, vi que Bella não soltava.

- Acabou, Bella. – avisei destravando suas mãos, ela escorregou indo direto para o chão dando com de bunda.

- Ai... Caralh... Droga!- gemeu ao bater no chão molhado, mal pude acreditar, mesmo estando com raiva por ela me tentar daquela forma, não consegui me controlar ao ver sua expressão desnorteada, soltei uma gargalhada alta. Ela se levantou irritada, limpando a sujeira e o capim da bunda e aquilo só me fez rir ainda mais alto, furiosa se virou indo em direção á floresta, a segurei pelo casaco.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

- Assistir a um jogo de baseball, já que o senhor não parece estar tão interessado em jogar, mas tenho certeza que os outros vão se divertir sem você. – falou empinando aquele nariz arrebitado.

-Está indo para o lado errado. – Bella se virou sem me olhar, caminhando na direção contraria, pegue-a pela cintura a puxando pra mim.

- Não fique com raiva, não consegui evitar, devia ter visto sua cara. - comecei a rir outra vez antes que eu pudesse evitar.

- Oh! Quer dizer que é o único que pode ficar com raiva por aqui, não é?

- Eu não estava com raiva de você.

- Você ainda vai me matar. – citou tentando me imitar.

- Isso foi só a constatação de um fato. – ela tentou se soltar, mas a apertei ainda mais.

- Você estava com raiva. - insistiu.

-Sim. - afirmei, e Bella uniu as sobrancelhas.

-Mas você acabou de dizer que...

- Que eu não estava com raiva de você... – falei como se fosse óbvio. - Será que não vê, Bella?- disse sério – Será que não entende?

- Vê o que? - perguntou confusa.

- Nunca tenho raiva de você...

- Então por quê? - segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Porque só a minha existência te põe em risco, porque não sou forte o bastante pra me manter longe a deixando segura, porque quase deixei meu desejo falar mais alto. Porque às vezes não sei o que eu desejo mais, se é o seu sangue ou você...

- Não fale assim. – pediu tapando minha boca, tirei sua mão depositando um beijo nela.

- Eu te amo tanto. – soltei um longo suspiro. – É uma desculpa pobre para o que estou fazendo... Para o meu egoísmo, mas eu te amo.

- Você não é egoísta, pare de dizer isso, não fale assim. – voltou a pedir acariciando meu rosto. – Também te amo Edward.

- Por favor, tente se comportar. – pedi estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Vou tentar me lembrar disso, quando seus lábios estiverem em minha pele. – disse sarcástica.

- Bella, eu...

- Vamos Edward, estão nos aguardando. – droga! Ela ficou magoada, segurei sua mão enquanto a guiava pelas avencas altas e molhadas e pelos musgos pingando, ao redor de uma árvore gigantesca de cicuta e lá estávamos nós, na beira de um enorme campo aberto ás margens dos penhascos do Olímpico. Era duas vezes maior do que qualquer campo de baseball.

Todos já estavam lá; Esme, Emmett, e Rosalie, sentados numa espécie de banco de pedra eram os mais próximos de nós, á cerca de cem metros de distância, muito mais distante Alice e Jasper treinavam, Carlisle estava marcando as bases bem afastadas umas das outras. Quando aparecemos, os três que estavam na rocha levantaram-se, vindo em nossa direção.

- Foi você que ouvimos Edward? - Esme perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

- Parecia um urso gargalhando. – Emmett disse divertido.

- Foi ele sim. – Bella se soltou de mim, abraçando Esme carinhosamente, era tão carinhosa com minha mãe e era recíproco o carinho entre as duas.

- O que é isso na sua bunda? – perguntou Rose.

- Cai. – disse simplesmente, semicerrando os olhos pra mim. Alice havia deixado a posição dela e vinha correndo em nossa direção, ela ficou ao lado de Bella estalando um beijo nela.

- Belo tombo Bella! – a gargalhada de Emm e Jazz ecoavam na clareira. - Chegou a hora.

Assim que ela terminou de falar, um trovão profundo se fez ouvir fazendo a floresta tremer, foi na direção da cidade.

- Vou botar pra quebra. – disse Emm, piscando pra Bella.

- Vamos lá, Alice agarrou a mão dele e eles seguiram em direção ao campo gigante.

- Está pronta pra ver um jogo? - perguntei ansioso. - Vai torcer por mim?- ela deu de língua me fazendo rir, depois de bagunçar seu cabelo, fui correndo atrás dos outros.

"_**Fique tranqüilo, ela não vai se assustar."**_** –** avisou a tampinha.

- Eu sei... Ela nunca reage como os outros... - expliquei eufórico.

Bella e Esme se juntaram para conversar, a sensação que eu tinha era de que dezenas de borboletas no estômago, era tão bom vê-la se dando tão bem com minha família. Separamos os times, eu estava no campo esquerdo, Carlisle ficou entre a primeira e a segunda base e Alice segurava a bola, posicionada no campo do arremessador, Emmett balançava um bastão de alumínio, assobiando quase sem rastro no ar. Jasper estava atrás dele, pegando a bola para o time adversário.

- Tudo bem? - Esme chamou numa voz clara, longe de nós - Podem começar.

Alice ficou rígida, enganosamente imóvel, segurando a bola com as duas mãos na altura da cintura e então, como o bote de uma cobra, a mão dela lançou a bola que foi parar na mão de Jazz.

Jazz atirou a bola de volta para a mão de Alice que já estava esperando, se permitindo um breve sorriso, então a mão dela deu um bote de novo. Dessa vez, Emmett conseguiu rebater e o impacto da bola foi alto como um trovão; o som ecoou nas montanhas, a bola saiu voando como um meteoro pelo campo, entrando nas profundezas da floresta. Corri na direção dela alcançando-a rapidamente e voltei com a bola erguida na mão, com um sorriso largo, sim, eu estava me exibindo para minha namorada.

Continuamos o jogo e o time adversário estava ganhando por um ponto - Rosalie conseguiu voar pelas bases depois de me despistar, mas a peguei na terceira bola fora. Fui para o lado de Bella, excitado.

- O que você achou? - perguntei.

- De uma coisa tenho certeza, nunca mais vou conseguir assistir outro jogo bobo da liga de Baseball de novo. – falou divertida.

- Até parece que você faz muito isso. – ela não gostava de esportes.

- Sabe! Seria interessante encontrar alguma coisa que não faça melhor que do que qualquer um no planeta. - sorri do modo que ela gostava, vendo Bella me olhar abobalhada.

- É minha vez. – disse estalando um beijo em seus lábios, indo para a área do arremessador.

Joguei algumas bolas baixas, fora do alcance das mãos sempre prontas de Rosalie, correndo duas bases como um raio antes que Emmett pudesse colocar a bola de volta no jogo. Carlisle conseguiu arremessar uma bola pra fora do campo que foi tão longe que tivemos que ir atrás. Os trovões continuaram e nós permanecemos secos, como Alice havia previsto.

Carlisle iria rebater, eu iria pegar, mas de repente Alice ficou ofegante e sem foco, vi o futuro em sua mente, três nômades estavam apontando no final da clareira, os mesmos bastardos que rondavam por aqui. Corri para o lado de Bella me postando ao seu lado para protegê-la.

-Alice? - a voz de Esme estava tensa.

- Eu não os vi, eu não sabia. - dizia em um tom que somente nós escutássemos, estava aflita temia por Bella.

- O que foi Alice? - Carlisle perguntou com uma voz calma e serena.

- Estavam viajando muito mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Agora sei que estava errada antes. – murmurou, Jazz se inclinou sobre ela, sua postura era protetora.

-O que mudou? - perguntou.

- Nos ouviram jogar e resolveram mudar de caminho. - disse penitente, se julgando culpada, em sua mente pude vê-los encarando a mim e a Bella, sedentos. Todos olharam para Bella no mesmo instante.

- Quanto tempo? - Carlisle perguntou, olhando na minha direção

_**"Corra com ela daqui!**_**"** - acrescentou em pensamento, estava concentrado, um tanto tenso diria.

-Menos de cinco minutos, eles estão correndo, querem jogar. – ele não gostou do que ouviu.

- Você consegue? – seus olhos iam de mim para Bella de novo.

- Não a carregando, além do mais, a última coisa que precisamos é que eles sintam o cheiro dela e comecem a caçar.

- Quantos?- Emmett perguntou á Alice.

- Três - respondeu resumidamente.

- Três! - zombou. - Os deixe vir então. - seus músculos se flexionaram nos braços enormes dele. Carlisle analisou a situação por alguns segundos.

- Vamos continuar o jogo. – disse decidido, sua voz estava calma e nivelada. - Alice disse que eles estão apenas curiosos.

- Eles estão com sede? – Esme perguntou rapidamente, sem que fosse possível Bella ouvir, balancei a cabeça negativamente, e minha mãe sorriu aliviada.

- Você pega, Esme, vou ser o juiz agora. – minha mãe assentiu indo para o campo, me plantei na frente de Bella a protegendo, os outros também voltaram para o campo, cautelosamente observando a floresta. Alice e Esme se orientavam pelo lugar onde estávamos, todos cautelosos, protegendo Bella.

- Solte o cabelo. - pedi com uma voz baixa, uniforme, por milagre ela não questionou, deslizou o prendedor do cabelo e o soltou ao redor do seu rosto.

- Tem outros vindo? - sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Sim, fique quietinha, não fale nada e não saia do meu lado, por favor. – tentei disfarçar o nervosismo em minha voz, puxei seus cabelos para frente, os colocando ao redor do seu rosto.

- Isso não vai ajudar. – sussurrou Alice. - Senti o cheiro dela do outro lado do campo.

- Eu sei. - disse frustrado, Carlisle foi para a área de arremesso e os outros se juntaram ao jogo sem vontade.

- O que Esme te perguntou? – dizia segurando meu braço, estava assustada pela primeira vez, hesitei por um momento antes de responder.

- Se eles estavam com sede. - murmurei sem vontade, os segundos se passaram e o jogo agora estava apático. Ninguém ousava dar uma rebatida mais forte, Emmett, Rosalie, e Jasper se arrastavam pelo campo. Eu não prestava a mínima de atenção ao jogo, estava de ouvidos e olhos atentos na floresta.

- Me desculpe Bella. - murmurei impetuosamente. - Fui estúpido, irresponsável, não deveria ter te exposto dessa maneira, me perdoe.

- Não fale assim, não foi sua culpa, por Deus Edward não fale assim, esta me assustando. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, estava tremida, ela segurava firme a manga da minha camisa. Minha respiração parou quando ouvi a aproximação deles, dei um meio passo me colocando entre ela e eles.

Carlisle, Emmett e os outros se viraram na mesma direção, ouvindo os sons dos seus passos, rapidamente os três entraram em nosso raio de visão. Eram dois machos e uma fêmea, um deles era alto, pele cor de oliva, cabelos longos com dreads, o outro era loiro usava um rabo de cavalo, a mulher era um pouco mais baixa, tinha cabelos vermelhos e um ar selvagem.

Enfileiraram-se antes de continuar se aproximando cuidadosamente de nós, exibindo respeito por estarmos em maior número, eles caminhavam feito gatos, como se rastejassem. Usavam jeans e uma camisa de botão casual, feita de um tecido pesado e á prova de água, as roupas estavam desgastadas, estavam descalços e o cabelo da mulher estava cheio de folhas e sujeira da floresta.

Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper, andaram cuidadosamente em frente para encontrá-los, em respeito, eles se puseram numa postura mais usual, ereta. Estavam curiosos sobre nós, era difícil encontrar grupos de nossa espécie, ainda mais com tantos membros.

O homem loiro se movia sem parar atrás do outro, seus olhos e pensamentos muito vigilantes, era um caçador, adorava desafios. Estava vigilante e ao mesmo tempo, queria jogar logo, mostrar sua força e estratégia para nós e para a mulher que os acompanhava, queria mostrar poder, derrotando um grupo grande como o nosso. Seus olhos estavam num vermelho profundo, o que me deixou mais inquieto, todos os três estavam com sede.

- Nós pensamos ter ouvido um jogo - disse numa voz relaxada com um leve sotaque francês. - Sou Laurent, estes são Victoria e James. - fez um gesto para os outros ao seu lado.

- Eu sou Carlisle e esta é minha família, Emmett e Jasper, Rosalie, Esme e Alice, Edward e Bella. – meu pai nos apontou em grupos, deliberadamente não chamando a atenção para indivíduos. Senti Bella estremecer ao ouvir seu nome.

- Vocês têm espaço para mais alguns jogadores? - Laurent perguntou num tom sociável.

- Na verdade, nós já estávamos acabando, mas certamente estaríamos interessados numa outra hora. Vocês pretendem ficar por muito tempo? – o tom de Carlisle imitava o dele.

- Nós estávamos indo para o Norte na verdade, mas ficamos interessados em ver a vizinhança. Não encontramos outros de nossa espécie há um bom tempo.

- Não, essa região geralmente está vazia, com exceção dos visitantes inesperados, como vocês. – senti a atmosfera mudar, se transformando em uma conversa casual. Com certeza Jazz estava agindo, deixando todos calmos, confortáveis conosco.

O problema é que Jazz também estava inquieto, fazendo oscilar os humores ao meu redor. Eu não conseguia relaxar, tentando ouvir o máximo de seus pensamentos.

**"**_**Filho, assim que puder, tire Bella daqui**_**."** - Carlisle me alertou em pensamento, assenti de forma imperceptível.

- Qual é extensão de área onde vocês caçam? - Laurent perguntou casualmente.

- A extensão Olímpica aqui, acima e abaixo da Costa, em certas ocasiões. Nós mantemos residência permanente aqui perto. Há outra residência permanente como a nossa perto de Denali. - Laurent se virou um pouco nos calcanhares.

- Permanente? Como vocês conseguem?- havia uma honesta curiosidade na voz dele.

- Porque vocês não vão á nossa casa onde podemos conversar confortavelmente? -Carlisle convidou - É uma longa história.

**"**_**É a sua deixa Edward**_**"** - insistiu em seus pensamentos.

"_**Casa?"**_ – os três pensaram, enquanto James e Victoria trocaram olhares surpresos com a menção da palavra, Laurent controlou melhor a sua expressão.

-Isso parece muito interessante e muito bem vindo - um sorriso se fez em sua face - Nós estivemos numa caçada em Ontário e ainda não tivemos a oportunidade de nos limpar apropriadamente. - moveu seus olhos apreciando a figura de Carlisle.

- Não se ofendam, mas gostaríamos que refreassem as suas caças nessa área. Temos que nos manter fora de suspeita, vocês entendem? - Carlisle explicou.

- É claro - Laurent afirmou com a cabeça - Nós certamente não vamos invadir o seu território. Nós comemos quando viemos de Seattle. - senti Bella estremecer novamente.

Queria poupá-la daquilo, não sabia mais o que pensar, percorria a mente dos três sem parar. Pegá-la nos braços e correr dali, mas qualquer movimento em falso seria uma catástrofe.

-Nós vamos te mostrar o caminho se vocês quiserem correr conosco. – insistiu Carlisle. - Emmett, Alice, vocês vão com Edward e Bella pegar o Jeep, está bem?

Três coisas aconteceram simultaneamente enquanto Carlisle estava falando, o cabelo de Bella voou com a brisa, senti seu cheiro invadir minhas narinas, arranhando levemente minha garganta.

James virou a cabeça na direção de Bella na mesma hora, as narinas infladas, examinando-a. Senti a sede dominando seus instintos, mas havia algo mais ali, uma recordação. Um bebê aparecia em sua mente, havia uma mulher também, o sangue do bebê o chamava, mas Félix o impediu de atacá-la, mataram a mãe diante do bebê. Ele havia reconhecido o cheiro, era Bella. Fiquei rígido, mostrei meus dentes, rosnando alto e em posição de defesa, vendo James rastejar mais pra perto.

Em sua mente planejava atacar Bella, enquanto Victória me atacava, os outros iriam pra cima dela em minha defesa, em um átimo todos estavam próximos a nós.

-O que é isso? - Laurent perguntou surpreso, James se movia e eu me movia junto com ele.

"_**Sou rápido suficiente para alcançá-la antes dele**_**..."** – seus olhos inquietos nos de Bella e nos meus.

- Ela está conosco. - a repulsa de Carlisle foi para James.

-Vocês trouxeram um lanche? - perguntou incrédulo, dando um passo á frente. Rosnei ainda mais ferozmente, meus lábios se curvaram sobre meus dentes que estavam á amostra, Laurent andou pra trás de novo.

- Eu disse que ela está conosco. - Carlisle corrigiu com uma voz dura.

- Mas ela é humana. - Laurent protestou suas palavras não eram agressivas, apenas um tanto quanto surpresas.

-Sim. - respondeu Emmett ficando muito mais visível ao lado de Carlisle, seus olhos estavam em James, que lentamente abandonou sua posição, mas seus olhos não saíram de Bella, as narinas ainda infladas, continuei tenso em alerta, protegendo Bella.

- Aparentemente temos muito a aprender uns sobre os outros. - Laurent suavizou seu tom.

-Realmente. - a voz de Carlisle ainda estava fria.

- Gostaríamos de aceitar seu convite. - seus olhos vacilavam entre Carlisle e Bella - E é claro que não iremos causar nenhum mal á garota humana. Não iremos invadir seu espaço, como eu já disse. - James não gostou do que ouviu e olhou para a mulher, recuou obedecendo ao olhar de Laurent, mas sua mente não parava de trabalhar.

"_**Porque a protegem? Eles a amam?"**_ - ele riu em sua mente - **"**_**Ótima brincadeira de caçar, ainda mais com tantos vampiros pra defendê-la" **_**-** estava excitado com a possibilidade.

- Iremos mostrar o caminho, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme? – os chamou, eles se juntaram bloqueando Bella, enquanto se convergiam, Alice ficou ao lado dela e Emmett ficou atrás lentamente, seus olhos travaram quando passou por James.

- Vamos, Bella. - falei com a voz baixa, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

**POV BELLA **

Estava maravilhada com o modo peculiar deles jogarem, mas o que mais me fascinou foi vê-lo correndo pelo campo, rindo, se divertindo com seus irmãos e seus pais, Edward é sempre tão sério e está sempre preocupado com algo, ali não, estava tranqüilo, feliz. Não que eu não estivesse mais brava com ele, o que Edward fez antes de chegarmos aqui foi sacanagem, me senti uma tarada tentando desvirtuar o pobre vampiro. Mas com certeza ele iria me pagar, ah se ia, sem contar na mania de se culpar por tudo, às vezes era irritante.

De repente todos ficaram tensos, ele correu pra junto de mim assim como os outros, na realidade eu não entendia quase nada do que diziam. Droga! Falavam tão baixo, mas havia algo em seus olhares, Edward trocou de posição com Esme e praticamente ficou colado a mim. Pelo que entendi, aqueles três vampiros que andam rondando a península Olímpica estavam chegando, Edward explicou por cima o que estava acontecendo e pediu pra que eu ficasse quieta. O obedeci de imediato, estava com medo de que por minha causa, eles entrassem em atrito.

Eram dois homens e uma mulher, um deles era moreno e usava dreads no cabelo, falava arrastado pro Francês, já a mulher era uma linda ruiva com um ar selvagem, mas o que me incomodou foi o modo como o loiro de rabo de cavalo me olhava, era assustador, seus olhos pareciam dois rubis.

No começo até que estava tudo calmo, Carlisle estava levando bem a conversa, até que uma rajada de vento sacudiu meus cabelos e sobressaltei com o rosnado que saia do peito de Edward. Era assustador, o loiro, o tal James fazia o mesmo, um mostrando os dentes para o outro, seus rosnados ecoavam na clareira. De repente tudo ficou muito confuso e Edward praticamente me arrastava pela clareira.

**POV EDWARD**

James estava decidido a caçá-la, eu me sentia culpado demais, havia a colocado em perigo e a protegeria a qualquer custo. Bella continuava imóvel, agarrei seu cotovelo e a puxei levemente pra quebrar o seu transe.

Alice e Emmett estavam logo atrás de nós, escondendo Bella, que tropeçava ao meu lado, tensa e ainda assustada. Eu estava impaciente, andando na velocidade de Bella em direção a floresta, queria jogá-la em minhas costas e correr, mas isso chamaria mais a atenção de James para nós. Laurent parecia não se importar, porém a ruiva e James planejavam entre eles a caçada, assim que chagamos á floresta, joguei Bella em minhas costas sem parar de andar.

Ela se agarrou com força quando comecei a correr com os outros bem atrás de mim, Bella manteve a cabeça abaixada, o coração acelerado e a respiração ofegante, seu cheiro transbordava medo. Corria furioso comigo mesmo por ter me deixado levar por esse sentimento humano, colocando Bella em perigo.

_**"Um egoísta! Insensato é isso que eu sou.**_**"** - pensava a cada segundo.

Alice viu em sua mente James e Victoria desviarem do caminho em que Carlisle os levava para nossa casa e seguirem o cheiro de Bella pela floresta. Chegamos ao Jeep muito rápido, abri a porta e joguei Bella no banco de trás, já me sentando no lugar do motorista. Estava tentando pensar, não podíamos voltar a Forks, precisávamos ir a um lugar com muito sol, nos esconder.

- Ponha o cinto nela. - ordenei á Emmett que sentou-se ao lado de Bella, que ainda não reagia. Alice já estava no banco da frente, dei ré no carro fazendo uma curva, voltando para a estrada. Enquanto dirigia eu xingava e praguejava o tempo todo, meu pé estava quase colado, ao meu lado Alice buscava o futuro, uma decisão o melhor caminho.

Eu pensava em ir para a Florida, ela sacudia a cabeça e os via lá, pensava em Washington, mas ela não via nada, nada estava decidido, eu só queria sumir com Bella. A viagem foi sacudida e assustadora, eu vasculhava os pensamentos em todos os lugares que passávamos, se alguém estivesse por ali, eu saberia e tanto Emmett quanto Alice olhavam pra fora, pensativos. Emmett estava como eu, preocupado com a família e com Bella.

Alice se culpava sem parar por não ter previsto isso, mas justificava em sua mente que talvez, pela rapidez da decisão deles de participar do jogo, não tinha mesmo como prever. Se fosse possível, acho que estaria aos prantos, ela só conseguia ver Bella e muito sangue, ora morta, ora transformada.

-Não tem que ser assim! - balbuciei raivoso, muito baixo para que Bella ouvisse. Alice fechou os olhos e tentou afastar as imagens de sua mente, entramos na estrada principal, indo pra o Sul, nos distanciando de Forks. Era a única coisa que tínhamos conseguido decidir, ir para o Sul.

- Onde estamos indo?- Bella perguntou despertando do transe, ninguém respondeu, ninguém sequer olhou pra ela. - Droga, Edward! Pra onde você está me levando?- insistiu.

- Temos que te levar pra longe daqui, muito longe, agora. - respondi sem olhar pra trás, meus olhos estavam na estrada.

- Vira esse carro agora mesmo, enlouqueceu? – gritou tentou tentando soltar o cinto. -Vira! Você tem que me levar pra casa! - gritou se debatendo com o cinto.

-Emmett. - disse severamente, e meu irmão segurou suas mãos com força.

- Me solta Emm. – ela se debatia. - Não! Edward! Não, você não pode fazer isso.

- Eu tenho que fazer Bella, por favor, fique quieta.

- Não fico! Você tem que me levar de volta, meu pai vai colocar o FBI em cima de vocês, sem contar com os lobos... – as lágrimas escorriam grossas por seu rosto. – Pense em Esme, Carlisle e nos outros, eles terão que fugir e se esconder pra sempre... – havia desespero em sua voz. – Os lobos podem atacá-los, por Deus Edward pense bem.

- Acalme-se, Bella. - respondi friamente - Nós já fizemos isso antes.

- Não comigo! Nem com os lobos envolvidos, muito menos o FBI, pare esse carro Edward. - Bella lutava violentamente contra Emmett, sem sucesso.

- Edward encoste. – disse Alice desta vez, olhei duramente pra ela, aumentando a velocidade. - Edward, vamos apenas conversar sobre isso. - insistiu.

- Você não entende? - rugi me sentindo vencido, diminuindo um pouco da velocidade – ELE É UM RASTREADOR ALICE, UM RASTREADOR! – berrei e Emmett enrijeceu ao lado de Bella, entendo melhor a situação. Não estávamos escondendo-a de predadores, estávamos sendo perseguidos e James não pararia até chegar a ela, a eternidade lhe dava tempo suficiente para bolar estratégias, esperar, ele teria a paciência necessária.

- Encoste Edward. – seu tom era autoritário, aumentei a velocidade automaticamente. – FAÇA ISSO EDWARD! – foi à vez dela berrar.

-Me ouça Alice, vi a mente dele, perseguir é a sua paixão, sua obsessão, ele a quer Alice, especificamente ela e a caçada começa hoje. Além do mais tem um agravante. – Bella nos olhava confusa, já que eu falava em um tom inaudível pra ela.

- Mais um? – perguntou Emmett.

- Vi em sua mente a imagem de um bebê, ele reconheceu o cheiro, James esteve com Félix na casa de Bella, quando sua mãe foi morta, Félix o impediu de matar o bebê. É pessoal Alice, entende? - ela me olhava chocada, assim como Emmett.

- Pare esse carro Edward, o que está acontecendo o que disse pra eles? – olhei pelo retrovisor, me doía vê-la tão desesperada.

-Quanto tempo vocês acham que vai levar pra que ele sinta o cheiro dela naquela cidade? Seu plano já estava traçado antes das palavras saírem da boca de Laurent.

- Temos que avisar meu pai e os garotos, eles vão pra cima dos outros com tudo, entenda, por favor. – insistia Bella

- Ela está certa. - Alice disse, pensei no que ela disse, provavelmente o bando atacaria, achando que fizemos algo com Bella.

-Vamos apenas olhar para as nossas opções por um momento, certo? – persuadiu, diminui a velocidade, subindo no acostamento da estrada, parando bruscamente. Bella voou para frente batendo no banco e voltou, em outras circunstâncias acharia engraçado.

-Não temos opções. - falei arrasado.

- TEMOS SIM. – gritou Bella, a ignorei completamente, ela não entendia o perigo que corria, sempre pensava nos outros, a protegeria a qualquer custo.

- Temos que levá-la de volta. – falou Emmett desta vez.

-Não. - defini.

-Ele não se compara á nós, Edward. Ele não poderá tocá-la. - insistiu.

-Ele vai esperar.

- Nós também podemos esperar. – disse sorrindo.

-Você não viu, não entende, quando ele se compromete com uma perseguição, James é inabalável, nós teremos que matá-lo.

- Não vejo problema nenhum nisso. – falou dando de ombros.

- E a fêmea? Ela está com ele. Se isso se transformar numa luta, o líder se juntará a eles também. - tentei fazê-los entender.

- Os lobos podem ajudá-los. – disse Bella, a ignorei novamente.

- Somos um número suficiente. – Emmett falou fazendo o mesmo.

"_**Lutar com os lobos, ela pirou coitad**_**a.**_**" **_– pensou meneando a cabeça.

- Há outra opção - Alice disse em um tom muito baixo. **"**_**Transformamos Bella agora**_**!"**- completou em pensamento.

-NÃO HÁ OUTRA OPÇÃO! – cuspi num rugido ensurdecedor, Emmett e Bella me olharam chocados, ficamos em silencio enquanto Alice argumentava comigo em seus pensamentos.

_**"Edward, a transformamos e ela não correrá mais perigo, nem ela e nem nós, o perseguidor ficará frustrado!"**_

- Entenda uma coisa Alice, ela nunca será como nós, está não é uma opção! - movi meus lábios muito rapidamente em um tom muito baixo para que Bella não ouvisse.

_**"Ela ficará com você pra sempre, Edward, isso já está no futuro dela. Já está traçado a partir do momento que vocês se conheceram".**_ - insistia ela.

-Não enquanto eu puder evitar!- respondi ainda muito baixo, aquilo acabava comigo.

- Dá pra parar com isso? É irritante! – Bella grunhiu furiosa secando o rosto com as costas da mão. – Parem de me ignorar, é a mim que aquele maluco quer não é? Vocês querem ouvir o meu plano?

- Não. – rugi e Alice me encarou.

- Por favor, Edward. – pediu me olhando pelo retrovisor, desviei de seu olhar implorativo. – Me levem de volta...

- Não. – a cortei.

- Vocês me levam de volta, eu falo com meu pai, explico tudo assim como para o bando, depois vocês me levam pra onde quiserem, vou sem contestar. Mas antes temos que avisá-los, os garotos têm que ver com seus próprios olhos que não houve nada comigo, o bando não vai caçá-los e meu pai não coloca o FBI na cola da sua família. – a encaramos atordoados, Alice buscou no futuro, mas ficou turvo devido aos lobos.

- Realmente, não é uma má idéia. - Emmett demonstrou surpresa pela idéia dela, que o olhava com os olhos semicerrados.

- É perigoso demais, não quero aquele bastardo á menos de duzentos metros de distância dela.

- Edward, ele não vai passar por nós. - insistiu Emmett confiante.

- Não o vejo atacando, ele vai esperar até que fique sozinha. - avisou Alice.

- Não vai demorar muito até que ele se dê conta de que isso não vai acontecer. - ponderei.

- Eu exijo que você me leve de volta pra casa, não pode me arrastar contra minha vontade. Não vou ser culpada pela ruína de sua família, ou a sua. – ela estava mesmo furiosa, pressionei meus dedos nas têmporas, fechando meus olhos, Bella tinha muito poder sobre as minhas decisões, eu tentava não ouvir a angustia em sua voz. - Por favor, Edward. - aquilo me atingiu em cheio, estava cansado, não queria mais discutir com ela.

-Você vai partir esta noite, quer os perseguidores vejam ou não, vai falar com Charlie e seus amiguinhos, conte a verdade ou invente algo se quiser não me importo. Vou te dar quinze minutos Isabella, você tem quinze minutos me ouviu? Quinze minutos a partir do momento que você entrar em casa. - liguei o motor do Jeep e virei cantando os pneus, indo de volta pra casa.

-Emmett? Dá pra me soltar? - Bella pediu chamando sua atenção.

-Oh, desculpe Bellinha, foi mal. - Alice rastreava o futuro segundo após segundo.

- Vamos para sua casa Edward, de lá falarei com meu pai e o bando. – somente assenti. - Porque isso aconteceu? – perguntou com seus olhos cravados no retrovisor em busca dos meus - Porque comigo?

- Talvez seja porque você atrai as coisas, Bellinha. – respondeu Emmett, sendo fuzilado com um olhar cortante dela.

- Não creio que minha má sorte tenha haver com isso. Tem algo mais, não é? – insistiu voltando a me olhar.

"_**Ela é inteligente Edward, não conseguirá enganá-la."**_ – me lembrou Alice.

- A culpa é minha. - Bella bufou revirando os olhos. - Fui um idiota por tê-la exposto daquele jeito. - estava com ódio de mim mesmo.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer - insistiu - Eu estava lá, grande coisa, isso não incomodou os outros dois. Porque que esse James resolveu me matar? Tem gente em tudo que é lugar, porque eu?- hesitei, pensando antes de responder.

- Dei uma boa olhada na mente dele. - iniciei com uma voz baixa - Não tenho certeza de que havia alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer pra evitar isso, uma vez que ele viu você. – soltei o ar com força. - Se você não cheirasse tão bem, se não fosse tão apetitosa, talvez ele não tivesse se incomodado.

"_**Eu não acredito que disse isso?**_**"** – pensava Alice indignada.

- Mas quando te defendi... Bem, acabou piorando muito as coisas, ele não está acostumado a ser contrariado, não importa o quanto o objeto seja sem importância, James se vê como um caçador e nada mais. Sua existência foi consumida por perseguições e um bom desafio é tudo o que ele pede da vida. De repente nós apresentamos a ele um lindo desafio. – seu olhar ainda estava fixo ao meu - Um grande clã de criaturas poderosas todas inclinadas a proteger um elemento frágil, você não acreditaria em como ele está eufórico agora. Esse é o jogo favorito dele e nós fizemos o jogo ficar ainda mais interessante. – não escondi a repulsa em minha voz. - Mas se eu tivesse esperado, ele teria te matado lá mesmo. – conclui.

-Achei... Que não cheirava igual para os outros... Como cheiro pra você. – disse hesitante.

- E não cheira, mas isso não significa que você também não seja tentadora para eles. Você é tão apelativa para o perseguidor, quanto é pra mim. - seu corpo estremeceu. -Não vejo outra escolha além de matá-lo agora. - murmurei - Carlisle não vai gostar nada disso. - já estávamos perto de casa, passávamos pela ponte.

- Como se pode matar um vampiro? Vocês não são imortais? - perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- A única forma é fazê-lo em fragmentos e queimar os pedaços. - respondi asperamente.

- Mas e os outros dois, vão lutar com ele, não vão?

- A mulher com certeza, já Laurent eu duvido, eles não têm laços muito fortes só estão juntos por conveniência, pelo que vi em sua mente, ficou com vergonha de James na clareira...

- Mas James e a mulher, eles vão tentar matar você? - perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Bella, não ouse perder seu tempo se preocupando comigo, preocupe-se apenas com a sua própria segurança, por favor, por favor, tente não ser descuidada.

-Ele ainda está nos seguindo?

- Sim. No entanto, ele não vai atacar a casa, não essa noite.

Ele não queria algo fácil, sua excitação estava em nos caçar, em perseguir, James queria me atingir. Sua estratégia estava clara em sua mente, esperar e atacar quando não esperássemos mais. James teria a paciência necessária para esperar até que achássemos estar seguro, ele só não contava que eu ouvia seus pensamentos e Alice saberia quando atacasse.

"_**Ele esta atrás da mulher" **_**-** Alice avisou em seus pensamentos, vi James encontrando Victoria próximo ao rio, estavam excitados.

As luzes de dentro de casa estavam acesas, Emmett abriu a porta antes que o Jeep estivesse parado tirando Bella do banco, colocando-a contra seu peito largo correndo para dentro de casa. Entramos na sala, eu e Alice ao lado de Emmett e Bella. Todos estavam lá em pé com o som da nossa aproximação. Laurent ficou entre eles, Emmett soltou alguns rugidos para Laurent colocando Bella no chão.

_**"Eles escaparam de James... Mas ele deve estar os seguindo... ele..."**_** -** cortei os pensamentos de Laurent

- Ele está nos seguindo - anunciei, o encarando.

-Era isso que eu temia. - respondeu descontente e estava sendo parcialmente sincero, ficaria ao lado de quem estivesse ganhando. Alice foi para o lado de Jasper e cochichou em seu ouvido: **"**_**Vamos levar Bella para o sul, Rose, Emm e Edward vão despistar o rastreador. Venha!**_**"** Eles voaram pelas escadas juntos, Rosalie ouviu os dois, então se moveu para o lado de Emmett.

-O que ele vai fazer? - Carlisle perguntou á Laurent com um tom arrepiante.

-Eu lamento. - respondeu - Temia que quando o seu garoto a defendeu, que isso o irritaria.

-Você pode pará-lo?

-Nada pode parar James depois que ele começa. – disse meneando a cabeça.

-Nós vamos pará-lo. – anunciou Emmett.

-Você não pode pará-lo, nunca vi nada como ele em meus trezentos anos. James é absolutamente letal, foi por isso que me juntei ao bando dele.

Laurent estava balançando a cabeça, olhou pra Bella, depois de volta pra Carlisle. Achava Bella insignificante, não entendia porque a defendíamos, não via nada de especial nela e minha vontade era de matá-lo por pensar assim.

-Vocês têm certeza de que ela vale à pena? – desdenhou, soltei um rugido irado que preencheu a sala. Laurent deu um passo pra trás em resposta, Carlisle o olhou severamente.

- Creio que você terá que fazer uma escolha. – sentenciou, Laurent compreendeu, pensou por um momento, seus olhos passaram por todos os rostos. Ele comparou os grupos, às lembranças das caçadas de James, se ele ganhasse mataria Laurent e quanto a nós, Laurent não tinha certeza se venceríamos, então concluiu.

-Estou intrigado pelo estilo de vida que vocês criaram aqui, mas não vou me meter nisso. Não sou inimigo de nenhum de vocês, mas também não vou me colocar contra James, acho que vou para o Norte, visitar aquele clã em Denali. - ele hesitou. – Não subestimem James, ele tem uma mente brilhante e sensos fora do comum. Está tão confortável no mundo dos humanos tanto quanto vocês parecem estar, ele não vai permitir que vocês se intrometam... Lamento pelo que isso causou aqui, lamento mesmo. - fez uma reverência com a cabeça, olhando ainda confuso para Bella.

-Vá em paz. - foi à resposta de Carlisle, Laurent deu outra olhada á sua volta, correndo para a porta.

- Quão perto? - Carlisle perguntou a mim após alguns segundos de silencio. Esme tocou um teclado complementar acima de qualquer suspeita e com um gemido, grandes venezianas de metal começaram a selar as paredes de vidro.

- Á cerca de três milhas antes do rio; ele está circulando pra se encontrar com a fêmea.

**POV BELLA**

Nunca tinha visto Edward tão furioso, agora entendia o que Alice quis dizer aquele dia, Edward zangado de verdade era mesmo assustador, ele gritava e praguejava em várias línguas.

Pedi, implorei pra que voltasse, mas ele simplesmente me ignorava, será que ele não pensava nos outros? Sabia o que meu pai faria se fugíssemos, mas o que mais me preocupava eram os lobos, o bando com certeza atacaria os Cullen, será que ele não via isso? Estava tão claro, Emmett me segurava com força, tentei me soltar, mas era idiotice lutar contra ele, Edward estava assustado, apavorado eu diria e se culpava por tudo. Discutiu comigo, com Emm, pensei que se atracaria com Alice a qualquer momento.

Depois de muita discussão, gritos e rugidos assustadores, ele me ouviu meio que na marra, Edward deu meia volta e fomos para a casa de Carlisle, no caminho de volta, criei coragem e perguntei a ele o porquê daquilo estar acontecendo.

Edward explicou por cima, eu sabia que ele me escondia algo, confesso que fiquei apavorada quando disse que o cara de rabo de cavalo me queria morta, mas o que mais me assustou, o que me deixou apavorada de verdade foi ouvi-lo dizer que iria matá-lo, que James queria provocá-lo e que tudo aquilo era por uma boa briga.

Tudo aquilo era culpa minha, a droga do meu sangue que era atrativa tanto para Edward como para esse tal James. Não poderia e não permitiria que entrassem em uma batalha por minha causa, era inconcebível. Eles viviam em paz, sempre conviveram com humanos e com os lobos em harmonia, foi eu entrar em suas vidas e tudo desandou.

Ao chegarmos à mansão, Laurent estava com Carlisle e os outros, ele os avisou que James e Victória eram muito perigosos e aquilo me deixou ainda mais assustada. Ele achava que eu não valia uma briga com James e sinceramente eu concordava plenamente com ele.

Edward havia me dado quinze minutos pra falar com meu pai, Alice o convenceu de que seria melhor ela e Jazz me levarem para o sul, enquanto ele e os outros pegavam James e Victória. Tentei dizer para que se unissem aos lobos nessa caçada, mas como sempre me ignoraram.

- Ele disse a verdade? –Emmett perguntou sério.

- Sim, está indo ficar com os Denali. – confirmou Edward me puxando para a sala de jantar, estávamos trancados na mansão, Esme digitou algo em uma caixinha bem discreta na parede e as paredes de vidros foram lacradas por fortes placas de metal.

- Vamos ligue para seu pai. – se fosse em outras circunstâncias, o mandaria a merda por ser tão mandão, mas ele estava estressado demais, irritado demais então achei melhor obedecer. Ele me passou o celular, disquei rapidamente e assim que meu pai atendeu falei o mais rápido que pude.

- Pai, onde o senhor está?

"Em casa, por quê?"

- Ótimo, me escute pai, vou te pedir uma coisa ta bem?

"Bells, o que você tem?"

- Não saia de perto dos garotos, se possível leve-os com o senhor para a delegacia, fique sempre com Seth ou Jake, faça isso por mim paizinho.

"O que esta acontecendo Bells, porque ta dizendo isso?" – insistia ele.

- Vou ter que fazer uma viagem rápida, não se preocupe, Alice vai estar comigo e... – Edward tomou o telefone das minhas mãos.

- Chefe Swan? Acabamos cruzando com aqueles três que andam pela península, eles viram Bella e a coisa complicou um pouco, tenho que tirá-la da cidade, entre eles há um rastreador e ele a quer e não medirá esforços para tê-la. Alice e Jazz a levarão para o Sul, enquanto os despistaremos, para poder pegá-lo e matá-lo. Preciso que o senhor avise ao bando, há uma fêmea com ele, o outro debandou. – definitivamente ele não precisava assustar o meu pai, eu já estava assustada o suficiente. – Senhor Swan? Ele a reconheceu... – franzi o cenho, como assim reconheceu, nunca o vi antes. – James esteve no dia em que sua esposa foi morta. – logo em seguida desligou, meus olhos embaçaram.

- Do que você está falando? Como assim esteve... – soltei um soluço, droga eu já estava chorando de novo.

- Quando o rastreador sentiu seu cheiro na clareira, vi em sua mente um bebê, um lindo bebê... – um pequeno sorriso se fez em seus lábios. - Era seu quarto, estava diferente, mas era o seu quarto havia uma mulher muito bonita com você. – não se ouvia nada além da voz de Edward e os meus soluços. – James queria você, mas o outro vampiro que estava com ele o impediu, sua mãe foi morta na sua frente Bella, lamento muito. – disse me envolvendo em seus braços.

Não consegui dizer nada, só o abracei forte, afundando meu rosto em seu peito. Ali, somente ali me sentia segura. Ficamos um tempo daquele jeito, abraçados, até eu conseguir me acalmar e agradeci mentalmente por Jazz me ajudar com seu dom.

- Vou com a Bella para o sul. – anunciou Edward sem me soltar.

- Não Edward! – disse Carlisle. – Ele sabe que não se apartará dela, temos que usar isso a nosso favor.

- Ele é esperto, temos que nos manter um passo a frente, eles não sabem que os monitoramos e Alice nos mantém no caminho certo, indicando qual decisão tomar. Eu e ela a levaremos para o Sul, em um lugar movimentado e com muito sol...

- Não, os vejo lá. – Alice dizia o cortando.

- Droga! E se nos dividirmos em grupos, cada um sai para um lado, isso os despistará, os confundirá, estão em dois, certo? Faremos com que sigam vocês enquanto eu e Alie partimos com ela.

- Isso vai funcionar. – anunciou Alice.

- Bella venha conosco. – pediu Alice, Rose e Esme nos acompanharam.

- O que vai fazer?

- Temos que deixar nossas roupas com seu cheiro Bella, para atraí-lo. Tirei minhas roupas e fiquei um tempo com as roupas de Esme, depois as de Rose, enquanto os homens separavam várias coisas.

Eu podia ver seus lábios se movimentando o tempo todo, mas não ouvia nada. Olhava para Edward que estava concentrado em uma conversa com Jazz, temia por eles, temia por meu pai, por todos na realidade.

- Iremos para Los Angeles, ficaremos em um hotel movimentado, lá é uma loucura e há muito sol. – avisou Alice, que havia me obrigado a colocar uma roupa de Rose e um casaco de Carlisle, para despistar o meu cheiro.

-Esme e Rosalie vão pegar o volvo. – dizia Carlisle enquanto passava por mim. – Alice e Jasper - levem a Mercedes, irão precisar dos vidros escuros no Sul. - eles assentiram balançando a cabeça concordando. - Nós vamos com o Jeep. - afirmou para Esme e Edward. – Alice? Eles vão morder a isca? - todos olharam para Alice quando ela fechou os olhos e ficou incrivelmente rígida.

- Ele vai seguir vocês, a mulher vai seguir o volvo, podemos partir depois disso.

- Vamos lá – disse Carlisle indo em direção a cozinha, senti um gelo na espinha, um medo... Medo não, pavor em deixar Edward, que veio pra junto de mim, me envolvendo em seus braços em um forte abraço, tomando meus lábios em um beijo intenso, cheio de paixão, ternura e principalmente amor. Senti seu corpo estremecer, seu olhar estava tão triste, acho que se pudesse estaria chorando naquele momento.

- Se cuida e não se afaste deles eu imploro Bella, irei te buscar assim que possível, eu te amo, você é a minha vida Bella sem você não sou nada. – dizia entre beijos.

- Volta pra mim, não ouse me deixar sozinha Edward, por favor. – o abracei com toda a força que tinha entrando na Mercedes em seguida, os dois carros saíram juntos, um em cada direção e logo em seguida saímos.

**POV EDWARD**

O plano estava traçado, pela mente de Alice iria funcionar, mas confesso que foi difícil deixá-la ir. Eu repetia pra mim mesmo, não permitiria que James tocasse nela, não agora que finalmente encontrei meu amor, a razão da minha existência. Não deixaria isso acontecer **"**_**Isso não acontecerá, não**_**!"** – repeti inúmeras vezes olhando nos olhos dela que estavam marejados.

-Não. - repeti em meus pensamentos dando as costas para Bella e fomos embora, senti demais ter que me separar dela, podia ouvir as lagrimas de Bella. Carlisle seguiu ao meu lado, tomando a direção do Jeep, Esme estava no banco de trás. Sentei-me ouvindo os sons que vinham da floresta, das margens do rio. James estava ansioso, atento, excitado, planejando.

-Eles estão se movendo. - sussurrou para a mulher

- Vou seguir o rapaz e você espera. – o bastardo riu prazeroso - Vamos fazer o joguinho deles.

-Carlisle, ele esta atrás de nós. – avisei em um sussurro, Carlisle me entregou o celular, Rose atendeu.

-A mulher esta esperando ainda, mas o homem nos segue. - Rose desligou, senti a adrenalina e a raiva tomarem meu corpo. Minha família inteira em perigo, meu criador, minha mãe, meus irmãos e minha amada.

Ouvi quando a mulher se moveu, eu podia monitorar seus pensamentos, Victoria era mais racional que o homem, a caça lhe dava prazer, mas o raciocínio ainda mais, sentiu o perfume de Bella e seguiu Rosalie satisfeita, ela daria a caça ao seu homem. Fiz uma careta com seus pensamentos. Podia sentir o gosto de sangue em minha boca, peguei o telefone para avisar a Alice.

-A mulher está na cola de Rose e Emm, ele está na nossa, cuide dela Alice, por favor.

- Cuidarei, não se preocupe meu irmão. – disse desligando em seguida.

Fiquei observando a estrada por alguns minutos, tentando não ouvir Esme ou Carlisle ou até mesmo, James atrás de nós. Fechei meus olhos, encostando minha cabeça no banco.

_**"Daria tudo pra que ela estivesse salva**_**!"** – rogava com todas as minhas forças por aquilo.

- Edward? - Carlisle me chamou, abri meus olhos para a estrada - Vai ficar tudo bem filho, me sentei esguio, ouvindo os sons, o ranger do motor e a excitação de James, voando pela floresta atrás de nós.

- Assim espero. – foi o que consegui dizer.

**POV BELLA**

Liguei para meu pai novamente passando o numero do novo celular, Alice explicou a ele nosso plano o deixando mais tranqüilo, o bando também estava na caça daqueles dois.

Olhava para Jazz que segurava a mão de Alice, lançando olhares ternos e apaixonados para ela, senti um aperto em meu peito, queria Edward ali comigo, queria que estivesse em segurança e não caçando aquele lunático.

A Mercedes voava pela estrada, não me atrevi a olhar pela janela, tudo passava tão rápido, acabei cochilando o que seria uma viagem de aproximadamente seis horas foi feita em duas horas e meia, devido à velocidade e o fato de Jazz não precisar dormir.

Seria uma ótima oportunidade para curtir uma viagem, mas não havia clima nem tão pouco tempo pra isso, era a primeira vez que saia de Washington, quer dizer de Forks. O hotel era luxuoso e cheio de gente, Alice subiu comigo enquanto Jazz acertava as coisas. Fechou todas as janelas, ligou a TV e logo Jazz se juntou a nós.

- Vai dar tudo certo, não vai Alice? – perguntei me sentindo péssima.

- Não se preocupe Bella, está segura aqui. – falou simplesmente, senti uma calmaria de repente, meus olhos pesaram e a inconsciência me atingiu.

**POV EDWARD**

Desnorteado era como me sentia, como se o chão sumisse debaixo dos meus pés, estava preocupado, dei instruções aos dois, para que não se esquecessem de alimentá-la, implorei a Alice que não falasse sobre transformação, que evitasse esse assunto para não colocar mais idéias na cabeça de Bella. Conhecendo como a conheço, ela bem teria a brilhante idéia de se transformar para nos salvar, minha mente era um turbilhão de pensamentos, além dos que já despontavam na cabeça de Carlisle e Esme.

-Ela vai ficar bem filho, estamos em maior numero! – Carlisle murmurou passando em alta velocidade pela estrada em direção a floresta.

- Filho não fique tão aflito, conseguiremos querido. – dizia Esme.

- Dizem isso porque não sabem o que se passa na mente doentia dele! – arfei entre os dentes.

A emboscada estava armada, ele tentaria nos alcançar, mas estávamos em três, James não teria escapatória. Teríamos que imobilizá-lo, reprimi a imagem, não seria nada bonita a cena, mas necessária para salvarmos a vida de Bella. Já que James não pararia enquanto não a alcançasse, estava obcecado pela caça, pelo sangue e por mim. Ele queria me ferir, como se o que o incomodasse fosse a família linda que temos.

Um pensamento me chamou a atenção. **"**_**A baixinha... é ela... aquela baixinha..."**_– balancei a cabeça tentando entender o porquê a imagem de Alice pairou na mente do caçador. Qual ligação ele teria com Alice? Olhei para Carlisle pensando se comentava ou não, já que a vida de Alice antes da transformação era uma incógnita para todos nós. Paramos o carro próximos a uma campina curta, onde poderíamos emboscá-lo.

-Vamos. – Carlisle sussurrou, mostrei com um gesto rápido de onde viria o infeliz para Esme e Carlisle. Fiquei a direita de um Carvalho grande, seu tronco dava dois de Emmett, Esme ficou a esquerda, espreitando, esperando, enquanto Carlisle esperava a alguns metros mais longe, longe do olfato de James.

Senti o cheiro dele tão próximo que virei meu rosto na direção de sua respiração. Ele estava lá, a uns 2 km de distancia, eu podia senti-lo e ele conseguia me ver. Nos encaramos por breves segundos até que ouvi a mulher guinchar, muito longe, talvez a quilômetros dali.

"_Deus_!" – pensou Carlisle no mesmo instante – **"**_**Provavelmente ela descobriu que Bella não esta com Rose e Emm!"**_

Dei um soco na árvore, que se desfez debaixo da minha mão, Carlisle ficou furioso e fez o mesmo com outra ao seu lado.

-James parou! – falei simplesmente, fiquei imóvel tentando ouvir seus planos seus pensamentos.

"_**Ah! eles me enganaram!**_**" **–rugia furioso – "_**Não pode ser, eles não são tão inteligentes!"**_ – o bastardo riu entre os dentes

- Eu vou prová-la. - disse em tom de provocação. – Vou encontrá-la e prová-la. – o bastardo correu no sentido contrário ao nosso, eu conseguia sentir o vento em seus pensamentos. James ria alto, satisfeito, montando toda a estratégia em sua mente, mas ele não era claro, ele não dizia onde, nem como, muito menos quando.

"_**Vou provar dela e na frente daquele branquelinho metido a galã!"**_– pensou enquanto corria e corria.

-Carlisle – gritei – Temos que ir para Los Angeles, agora.

Corremos para o carro, um misto de excitação e medo correndo no meu corpo todo. Me sentia tremulo, quase febril. Ele queria matá-la, na minha frente... Precisei puxar o ar com força. Eu tinha algum tempo talvez, para levá-la para longe, muito longe, ilha Esme talvez. Mas e se Bella morresse? O que eu faria?

Com certeza daria um fim em minha existência sem sentido, iria até os Volturi, os provocaria, para que acabassem com o meu sofrimento, era isso que eu faria. Travei meus dentes afastando a derrota e o pessimismo de minha mente. Desta vez eu dirigia, o carro sacudia pela velocidade alta, mas eu cortava a estrada como um canhão, eu não iria perdê-la.

- Ele... – sussurrei – Ele mudou de direção... Pode estar voltando para Forks... - meus pés apertaram com urgência no acelerador, estava indo em direção ao aeroporto, um avião estava decolando e James entrou e se escondeu entre as bagagens. Eu podia sentir a excitação em suas veias, mas ele estava sendo cauteloso, mantendo distância, não conseguia ouvi-lo. Carlisle pegou o celular avisando Emm e Rose, que logo nos seguiam, em seguida ligou para Alice.

- Alice, o perseguidor mudou seu caminho. – Carlisle olhou para mim, Alice explicava a ele sobre uma visão que tivera com o caçador, um quarto com espelhos – Ele pegou um avião... – meu pai respirou terminando de ouvir a descrição do quarto.

-Pai... – implorei com a mão estendida, precisava ouvi-la mais uma vez, ela seria a minha força agora

"Alô" - a ouvi.

-Bella. - respondi.

"Oh, Edward! Estava tão preocupada, como está? Estão todos bem? Me diz que está inteiro pelo amor de Deus."

-Bella. - suspirei nervoso - Já disse pra não se preocupar com nada a não ser você mesma. - era maravilhoso ouvi-la e terrível também. Claro que eu confiava em Alice e Jasper, mas eu precisava estar por perto, cuidar dela, deixá-la a salvo.

"Onde vocês estão?"- insistiu.

"Nós estamos em Vancouver, me desculpe, nós o perdemos. Ele parece estar suspeitando de nós, está sendo cuidadoso o suficiente pra ficar distante me impossibilitando de ouvir seus pensamentos.

"Laurent avisou que ele era esperto." – me lembrou.

- Sim eu sei, mas agora ele foi embora, parece que entrou num avião. Acho que voltou pra Forks pra recomeçar tudo de novo.

"Eu sei. Alice disse que ele havia escapado".

- Contudo, você não precisa se preocupar, James não encontrará nada que o leve a você. Bella você só tem que esperar aí até que nos encontremos de novo.

"Eu vou ficar bem, Esme e os outros estão bem?" – minha mãe sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Estão todos bem, já disse pra não se preocupar, a fêmea esteve na cidade...

"O que ela está fazendo?"

-Possivelmente tentando encontrar uma pista, Rose disse que ela vasculhou a cidade inteira durante a noite, esteve em todas as estradas ao redor, foi a sua casa e também na universidade, está vasculhando Bella, mas não há nada para encontrar, não tem nada lá que te ligue a Los Angeles.

"Falei com meu pai, passei meu numero pra ele, me garantiu que ficaria com os garotos, mas temo que meu pai tente alguma coisa, acha possível?

- Creio que não, além do mais ele tem o bando para cuidar dele, não se preocupe Bella.

"Não o bando todo, somente Seth e Leah ficam com ele, os outros estão à caça dos dois também, foi o que ele me disse." – revirei os olhos. "Sinto sua falta" – sussurrou.

-Eu sei Bella, acredite em mim, eu sei. É como se você tivesse levado metade de mim com você.

"Então, venha pegá-la" – me desafiou.

-Em breve, assim que eu puder, antes, vou te deixar a salvo. – fui duro, o que eu mais queria era estar com ela, mas precisava ter certeza de que James não estava indo para Los Angeles.

"Eu te amo" – a ouvi dizer.

-Será que você poderia acreditar que, mesmo depois de tudo em que eu te envolvi, eu também te amo?

"Para com isso Edward, não ouse se culpar ouviu bem, confio em você, não demora."

-Eu vou te buscar logo.

"Estarei te esperando, sinta-se beijado." – sorri a ouvindo desligar em seguida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

**POV BELLA **

Abri os olhos e por um momento não reconheci o lugar, levei alguns segundos para me situar, me levantei assustada. Como eu poderia dormir com tudo que estava acontecendo? Fui para a sala, Jazz e Alice me olharam sorridentes.

- Isso não se faz Jazz. – resmunguei emburrada.

- Desculpe Bella, mas você estava muito tensa, achei que seria bom você, relaxar. - falou dando de ombros, com um sorriso maroto.

- Alguma noticia Alice? – perguntei me sentando no tapete de frente para eles.

- Não Bella eles ainda não entraram em contato, foi ela falar e o telefone tocou.

Alice falou com Edward um tempo e depois passou pra mim, foi um alivio ouvir sua voz, ele me contou o que havia acontecido dizendo que estava vindo pra cá.

- Consegue ver alguma coisa? – perguntei a Alice.

- Esme e Rose ficarão na cidade para mantê-los informados, Edward, Carlisle e Emmett estão vindo pra cá. Fique tranqüila Bella, eles não têm como saber que viemos pra cá.

- Me sinto inútil Alice, queria ajudar de alguma forma, se eu fosse uma de vocês...

- Bella não diga isso, Edward já está preocupado o bastante, sabe que esse assunto o deixa perturbado, não é? – disse me cortando, estávamos no quarto e Jazz na sala.

-Eu sei, mas porque ele fica assim? Você viu alguma coisa, não viu? – ela tentou disfarçar.

- Prometi que não iria contar.

- Mas vai. – insisti. Ela me contou que teve uma visão na qual Edward acabava me matando, por isso aquela paranóia com o controle e aquela coisa toda, depois viu que eu me tornaria uma vampira, estava claro pra ela, mas Edward não aceitava em hipótese alguma. Também me contou como funciona essa coisa de transformação, falou algo sobre queimar durante três dias, da sede e outras cosias. Depois foi ficar com Jazz, estava deitada na cama, perdida em pensamentos quando meu telefone me despertou.

- Alô?

"Bella? Bella é você?" – reconheci a voz de Sue de imediato.

- Sim Sue sou eu, o que aconteceu?

"Ó querida, os garotos não encontram seu pai, ele recebeu um telefonema da delegacia, pedi pra que esperasse os garotos, mas sabe como ele é teimoso, acabou indo sozinho e ainda não voltou.

- Avisou aos garotos?

"Sim. Seth, Leah e Jake estão varrendo a cidade atrás dele, mas... Bella."

- O que Sue?

"A fêmea esteve em La Push, estava sondando, Sam e os garotos quase a pegaram, mas ela é rápida e escorregadia, Jake está sedento para pegá-la, Bella."

- Oh meu Deus! Obrigada Sue por me avisar, me mantenha informada está bem?

"Claro que sim querida."

- Alice, Jazz...

- Nós ouvimos Bella, Alie esta com Esme na linha. - disse Jazz enquanto Alice andava de um lado para outro.

- Contou a ela? – perguntei assim que desligou.

- Sim, Esme e Rose foram à delegacia, irão varrer a cidade atrás dele.

- Não consegue vê-lo Alice?

- Não Bella, tem algum ponto cego, não consi... – ela se calou seus olhos perderam o foco. Jazz correu para o lado dela.

- O que está vendo Alie? – perguntou ao seu lado.

- Victória... Ela está com Charlie... Quer saber onde te encontrar, ela vai entregá-lo a James. - meus olhos já estavam embaçados, meu pai nas mãos deles.

- Onde?

- Não reconheço o lugar, eles não se decidem. – sua voz saiu chorosa.

- Vamos tirá-la daqui, vamos para outro lugar. – avisou Jasper.

- Pra onde? – perguntei tentando entender seu raciocínio.

- Para perto do aeroporto, assim que Edward chegar vocês embarcam...

- Mas e o meu pai, não vou deixá-lo nas... – senti novamente aquela sensação de calma me atingir e tudo ficou escuro novamente.

**POV EDWARD**

Estávamos aguardando o vôo, para Seattle quando meu telefone vibrou.

- Alice?

"Edward, Bella recebeu uma ligação, Charlie desapareceu... Os garotos estão varrendo a cidade atrás dele, mas não encontraram nada, vamos levar Bella para um hotel próximo ao aeroporto."

- Como ela está?

"Jazz a colocou pra dormir, ela estava muito agitada... Ainda mais depois..."

-Ainda mais o que Alice? – disse nervoso.

"Tive uma visão Ed, Victória está com Charlie, ela vai entregá-lo a James, quer saber o paradeiro de Bella..." – soltei um rosnado alto, o que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas.

"_**Se controle Edward, está chamando a atenção."**_ – me alertou Carlisle.

"Edward, eles estão vindo pra cá." – desliguei em seguida, tínhamos que ir o mais rápido possível para Los Angeles, me levantei completamente fora de mim, Emmett segurou meus braços e me fez sentar novamente na sala de espera do Aeroporto.

- Vamos chegar a tempo filho, se acalme Edward. – insistiu Carlisle.

- Eles estão com Charlie... Estão indo para Los Angeles, descobriram para onde a levamos, Jazz vai tirá-la daquele hotel, esperaram próximo ao aeroporto. – minha voz saiu sem vida. Eu estava perdendo o controle da situação e aquilo estava me matando. Dei graças quando entramos no avião, tentei ignorar ao máximo os pensamentos ali, me concentrei em Bella, em nós dois e mais nada.

**POV BELLA**

Quando despertei tive vontade de esganar Jazz, estávamos em outro hotel, dava pra ouvir os aviões decolando e pousando, ele e Alice haviam descido para recepção quando meu telefone tocou.

-Alô?

"Isabella! Hummm... Que bom ouvir sua voz, tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer." – estremeci ao ouvir aquela voz. -"Saia de perto de seus amiguinhos e venha me encontrar ou seu pai sofrerá as conseqüências." – dizia aquele asqueroso.

- Onde ele está? – perguntei furiosa, como ele teve coragem?

"Escute você mesmo." – podia ouvir os gritos do meu pai e o desespero tomou conta de mim, não poderia deixá-lo nas mãos dele.

- O que quer?

"Venha para a reunião de família, não demore muito." – ele me passou o endereço, não fazia idéia de onde ficava e muito menos como chegaria lá.

A sorte é que Alice trouxe a minha bolsa, havia algum dinheiro nela, escrevi uma carta tentando não pensar no que fazia, para que Alice não me visse. Dobrei a carta a colocando sobre a bolsa de Alice e fui para o saguão. Assim que me vi fora do hotel peguei um táxi.

- O senhor pode me levar nesse endereço? – perguntei entregando a ele o papel.

- Fica um pouco longe querida é um tanto afastado, o que vai fazer em um prédio abandonado?

- Por favor, preciso ir até lá. – ele assentiu ligando o carro, levamos cerca de uns quarenta minutos pra chegar, ficava em uma área um tanto abandonada, a placa dizia que se tratava de um antigo estúdio de balé.

Ao chegar lá o desespero tomou conta de mim, mas se tivesse que morrer morreria pra salvar alguém que amo, certo? Sinceramente esperava que sim, abri a porta do galpão, estava escuro, somente a luz da lua iluminava o local, ouvi um gemido abafado então corri na direção do som, gritando o nome do meu pai.

- Charlie? Charlie onde está?

Estanquei ao ver meu pai amarrado e amordaçado pendurado por uma corda, havia alguns ferimentos nele, aquela imagem cortou meu coração.

- Solte – o, você prometeu que se eu viesse o soltaria. – disse furiosa.

- Calma garota eu cumpro com a minha palavra, mas antes vamos nos divertir. – ele sacou uma filmadora do bolso e a ligou apontando pra mim.

- O que é isso? Você é louco por acaso?. – queria ser forte como Edward para acabar com aquele desgraçado.

- Você ficou muito bonita Isabella, quando Félix me impediu de te matar daquela vez, ele tinha razão... – ele me deu uma olhada de cima abaixo. - Agora vai ser bem mais divertido. – James se aproximou de mim, puxando o ar com força. – Você cheira muito bem garota, vou fazer um filminho de nós dois, para mostrar para seu namorado enfezado. Vai ser um jogo interessante, diz pra ele o quanto vai ser interessante. – dizia colocando aquilo na minha cara.

- Deixa o Edward em paz, ele não tem nada com isso. – disse o enfrentando.

- Pode até ser, mas reconheci a sua amiguinha. – estanquei quando falou de Alice.

- Alice?

- Sim, andei atrás dela por muito tempo, mas aquele velho idiota a transformou, antes que eu pudesse sentir o seu sangue maravilhoso, ela cheirava até melhor que você Isabella, pena que vivia em um sanatório.

- Você conheceu Alice? – ele gargalhou.

- Sua amiguinha era meio piradinha, seus pais a internaram em um hospício... – disse dando de ombros. – Então depois de um longo tempo estava passeando por essas redondezas e senti um cheiro muito similar ao dela... Era você Isabella, um bebê gordinho e apetitoso.

Ouvindo James falar notei o quanto nossos destinos estavam cruzados, tentei escapar dele mais foi em vão ele me arremessou contra uma coluna e minha cabeça bateu na quina, abrindo um corte, fiquei tonta com o cheiro de sangue, ele era tão sádico que filmava tudo.

**POV EDWARD**

Finalmente o avião pousou em Los Angeles, estava aterrissando no terminal quatro, o maior deste aeroporto. Eu sentia necessidade de puxar o ar com força, tentando encher ao máximo meus pulmões como se fosse parar de respirar a qualquer momento. Não era preciso respirar, eu sei, mas a angustia me deixava asmático!

A aeromoça anunciou que pegássemos nossa bagagem de mão e descêssemos cuidadosamente pela escada. Emmett, eu e Carlisle fomos os primeiros a nos direcionar ao desembarque de passageiros, fizemos o check-in e saímos.

"_**Apenas mais alguns minutos, meu amor. Alguns minutos!"**_** –** dizia a mim mesmo tentando me dar a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. Senti meu celular vibrar e atendi rapidamente.

- Sim?

"Edward..." – a voz de Alice estava chorosa. – "Me perdoa meu irmão... eu sinto muito, ele está com ela Edward... Eu os vi, Bella foi ao seu encontro... Fugiu de nós..."

- Não esperei que terminasse, corri em meio aquela multidão para a entrada do aeroporto sendo seguido por Carlisle e Emmett. Minha fúria diminuiu ao ver o estado de Alice, ela chorava em um choro seco, sem lágrimas, encolhida em uma cadeira, havia um papel em suas mãos. Em sua mente se culpava por não ter visto Bella tomar a decisão de fugir.

- Eu não a vi Ed... Ela fugiu de nós... Veja... – disse entre soluços, estendendo o papel pra mim.

Edward

Eu te amo, lamento muito, mas ele está com o meu pai. Sei que isso pode não funcionar e lamento por isso, lamento pelo que poderia ter sido... Lamento pelas brigas bobas que tivemos e acima de tudo... Lamento não poder sentir seu toque novamente... Seus lábios em minha pele... Nos meus, me deixando em chamas.

Não fique com raiva de Alice e Jasper. Se eu conseguir me afastar deles vai ser um verdadeiro milagre. Agradeça a eles por mim, especialmente Alice, por favor.

E por favor, por favor, não vá atrás dele, é isso que ele quer, eu acho. Não vou suportar se alguém se machucar por minha causa, especialmente você. Por favor, isso é a única coisa que eu posso te pedir agora. Por mim.

Deixo contigo o meu coração, ele te pertence. Diga a todos que os amo.

Eu te amo e se puder me perdoe.

Bella.

-Temos que achá-la! – olhei para Alice – Pra onde ela foi? – minha voz era baixa, mas ainda irritada. Alice fechou os olhos, em sua mente vi um motorista de táxi, um prédio abandonado, Bella forçando a porta para entrar, em seguida tudo ficou novamente escuro e o perseguidor ria, vendo os olhos assustados dela.

- Ela vai encontrá-lo em um estúdio de dança abandonado! – Alice arfou.

- Vamos! – saímos à procura de algo, uma pista de onde ficava esse maldito prédio.

- Filho, vamos encontrá-la! – Carlisle falou pela vigésima vez, tentando me acalmar.

Agradeci ao ver que o crepúsculo, poderíamos andar sem que o sol nos incomodasse, enquanto andávamos entre aquelas pessoas, fiquei imaginando se eu fosse humano, se fosse normal, ela não estaria se colocando em perigo desta forma... Nem perigo haveria para ela a não ser a possibilidade de cair na rua, ou ser afogada pela maquina de lavar, atrapalhada como é.

Lembrei dos nossos momentos na campina, o toque suave dos seus dedos quentes em minha pele, seus lábios... O quanto me deixava ardendo de desejo, eu não poderia viver sem isso, não mais, não depois de tê-la sentido e não agora que sua presença se tornou tão essencial quanto o sangue que me alimenta, precisava de Bella e eu iria salva-la.

-Onde ela esta Alice?

Novamente o estúdio de dança, mas agora Bella estava sangrando estendida no chão e o perseguidor rindo, se aproximando dela.

-Não! Não! Não! Não! – corri o mais rápido que pude os deixando para trás, Jasper já não conseguia mais me acalmar com seu dom, podia senti-los atrás de mim.

- Não havia nenhum humano por perto, nenhuma alma viva. Mas o cheiro... O cheiro... Inalei fundo, minhas narinas inflaram e eu sabia, seu sangue estava jorrando.

-O estúdio! – Alice apontou sentindo o mesmo perfume.

O saguão estava escuro e vazio, as cadeiras de plástico expostas ao longo das paredes e o tapete, tinha um cheiro de xampu. Havia luzes acesas ao leste, mas as cortinas estavam fechadas na janela, eu via tudo pelo pensamento do caçador, estava tomado pelo ódio.

Ele estava diante de Bella, dando-lhe um golpe atingindo-lhe o peito, ela voou pra trás e bateu a cabeça contra os espelhos. O vidro rachou e alguns pedaços tremeram caindo no chão perto dela, James andou lentamente na sua direção.

- Esse é um efeito muito bom. – dizia o bastardo, comecei a seguir seu cheiro e o som - Achei que essa sala daria um visual dramático ao meu filmezinho, foi por isso que escolhi esse lugar pra te encontrar, ele é perfeito não é?

Vi Bella lutando pra se equilibrar nas mãos e nos joelhos, rastejando até a outra porta, ele estava por cima dela e quebrou sua perna. Rugi alto e acredito que ele ouviu, pois sua voz era prazerosa.

-Não gostaria de repensar o seu último pedido? – lhe falou – Você não iria preferir que Edward tentasse me encontrar?

-Não! – soltou entre um gemido. - Não, Edward, não - então ele a atingiu no rosto a jogando de novo na direção dos espelhos e ouvi o estilhaço do vidro, senti o aroma do seu sangue novamente. A respiração de Bella estava ofegante, estava muito machucada. Charlie se debatia em desespero, estava com algumas escoriações amarrado e pendurado como um pedaço de carne.

James ria, estava me esperando, me queria, queria que eu visse seu feito. Quando cheguei à sala de espelhos, vi Bella perdendo os sentidos, quase desmaiando, embaixo dela uma poça escura de sangue, seus batimentos cardíacos diminuindo o ritmo a cada milésimo de segundo. Charlie a olhava agoniado, seus olhos molhados, o pobre viu o que James fez a ela. Soltei um rosnado alto, profundo e selvagem, o ódio me dominava por completo. Podia sentir o prazer dele e o ódio estava ainda mais forte dentro de mim.

- Ah, não, Bella, não!– gritei horrorizado, voei pela sala e o alcancei arrancando-o de perto dela o espremendo contra outro espelho. Todos os outros chegaram, ouvi Carlisle correr para junto de Bella, Emmett vindo me ajudar rugindo alto e agonizante ao vê-la ferida.

Jazz estava ao seu lado e Alice foi ver Charlie. Para o perseguidor a festa estava armada, era o que ele esperava e o bastardo esperava vencer.

- Bella, por favor! Bella, me ouça, por favor! – pedia meu pai junto ao corpo dela. Emmett arrancou James dos meus braços, o socando contra a parede, voltei meu olhar para Bella que estava caída como na visão de Alice.

- Bella, Bella, ah, não, por favor, não, não! – eu soluçava desesperado, sentindo todos os meus sentidos despedaçados em um choro sem lagrimas. Não deveria ser assim! Ela deveria estar com Charlie, não aqui, não jorrando, não morrendo! Ela mal respirava e a dor estava em todos os seus gestos, seu corpo todo tremia e se contorcia e de repente ela começou a chorar e a gritar.

- Bella!– chamei alto.

-Ela perdeu muito sangue, mas o corte na cabeça não é fundo – afirmou Carlisle. - Cuidado com a perna dela, está quebrada. - rugi de raiva - Algumas costelas também, eu acho.

-Edward... – sua voz saiu lenta, falhando.

- Bella, você vai ficar bem, você pode me ouvir, Bella? Eu te amo. – eu tentava acalmá-la.

-Edward... –disse de novo.

-Sim, eu estou aqui.

-Está doendo... - soluçou.

-Eu sei, eu sei meu anjo. – olhei angustiado para Carlisle - Não pode fazer nada?

-Minha bolsa, por favor... – pediu para Alice. - Prenda a respiração Alice, vai ajudá-la. - vi Alice tentando ajudar Carlisle, mas atraída demais pelo aroma do sangue de Bella. Fiz uma careta ainda mais desesperado.

-Alice... – Bella gemeu.

- Ela está aqui, ela sabia onde te encontrar.

-Minha mão está doendo... - tentou me dizer.

-Eu sei Bella, Carlisle vai te dar alguma coisa e a dor vai parar. – tentei ser suave.

- Minha mão está queimando! - gritou, abrindo os olhos, mas parecia não me ver.

-Bella? – falei com medo.

-O fogo! Alguém apague o fogo! - gritou.

-Carlisle! A mão dela! – olhei horrorizado para marca dos dentes, prendi o fôlego.

-Ele a mordeu. - a voz de Carlisle não estava mais calma e sim pasma.

-Edward, você tem que fazer isso. – Alice falava limpando as lagrimas do rosto de Bella, em seu pensamento me mandava transformá-la.

-Não! –berrei.

-Pode haver uma chance. - Carlisle disse.

-O que?

-Veja se consegue sugar o veneno pra fora, a ferida ainda está limpa.

-Isso vai funcionar? - a voz de Alice estava tensa, ela procurava um resultado no futuro, mas tudo era escuridão.

-Eu não sei. - Carlisle disse - Temos que nos apressar.

-Carlisle, eu... – hesitei - Não sei se consigo fazer isso, fiquei desesperado, só de pensar em sentir o gosto, minha boca enchia de água, o prazer misturado ao ódio e a vontade de salvá-la. E se eu não conseguir? E se eu não parar a tempo? Se eu sugá-la tanto e secar suas veias? Se não houver retorno?

- A decisão é sua, Edward, de qualquer forma, eu não posso ajudá-lo, preciso fazer esse sangramento aqui parar, se nós vamos tirar sangue da mão dela. – dizia enquanto limpava o ferimento na cabeça de Bella, ela se contorceu, a voz agonizante de dor.

-Edward! - gritou abrindo os olhos novamente, me procurando, estava desesperado, indeciso, encarei seus olhos por alguns segundos era nítido que ela estava sofrendo demais.

-Alice, me dê alguma coisa para estancar esse sangue da perna dela! - Carlisle estava curvado sobre ela, trabalhando em sua cabeça. -Edward, você precisa fazer isso agora, ou então será tarde demais. Afastei a dúvida dos meus pensamentos com a certeza de que a salvaria. Meu amor seria suficiente e eu pararia a tempo, me preparei cerrando os dentes com força.

-Vou parar a tempo! – disse a mim mesmo, puxando a mão de Bella, mordendo o lugar onde ele havia mordido primeiro.

Senti nojo de mim por estar fazendo aquilo, suguei sentindo seu sangue fluir rápido e quente de suas veias para a minha garganta. O gosto era realmente incrível e o ódio foi dominado pelo prazer. Bella se contorceu, tentando puxar a mão para se soltar, mas eu não soltei continuei sugando.

O veneno, seu sangue, o prazer, era tão bom, delicioso. Só conseguia pensar, no perfume e o sangue... Vi Alice tentando acalmar Bella, mas tudo parecia um borrão.

Lentamente, ela parou de convulsionar e se acalmou, deixando o braço leve, solto em minhas mãos, eu a sentia frágil, a dor estava sumindo, mas eu não conseguia parar de sugar. Senti o gosto mudar, seu sangue estava puro.

-Edward... – ela tentou dizer.

-Ele está bem aqui, Bella. – Alice falou baixo, acalmando-a, ao som de sua voz, consegui me desvencilhar de seu braço.

-Fique, Edward, fique comigo... – pediu em um fio de voz.

-Eu vou. – respondi tenso, mas triunfante por não tê-la matado, por ter cumprido minha promessa, por mantê-la humana.

-Está tudo fora? - Carlisle perguntou.

-O sangue dela está limpo. –disse baixo - Pude sentir o gosto da morfina.

-Bella? - Carlisle a chamou.

- Humm?

-O fogo foi embora?

-Sim... Obrigado, Edward.

-Eu te amo. - respondi.

-Eu sei. – ela respirou cansada, soltei um riso baixo, aliviado. - Onde... Onde está Char... Meu pai?

- Estou aqui filha, vai ficar tudo bem meu anjo. – nem havia notado a presença de Charlie ali.

- Temos que levá-los ao hospital, os dois.

-Não, eu quero dormir. – Bella reclamou.

-Você pode dormir meu amor, vou carregar você. –disse a aninhando nos meus braços, embalada em meu peito - Durma agora, Bella. Pude sentir o cheiro de gasolina, o calor vindo de onde Jazz e Emm estavam, James já era.

- Obrigado filho por salvar a vida dela. – Charlie estava realmente agradecido ele me abraçou e retribui ao abraço.

**POV BELLA**

Abri os olhos com certa dificuldade, algo incomodava meu nariz, senti um gosto horrível na boca, como se tivesse dormido por dias. Meu corpo todo doía, como se um trator tivesse passado sobre mim, levei a mão ao nariz tentando me livrar daquilo, mas senti uma mão sobre a minha.

- Não pode tirar isso Bella. – abri os olhos novamente me deparando com aqueles olhos cor de âmbar que eu tanto amava.

- Oi – havia algo em seu olhar, ele parecia aliviado, mas triste ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi, onde estou... O que aconteceu? – tentei me mexer, mas doía só de respirar. – Oh Deus! – aos poucos as imagens vinham a minha mente, James, meu pai, rugidos, rosnados, cheiro de queimado meu corpo em chamas... O alívio. – Estraguei tudo não é? Está muito bravo comigo? Será que pode me perdoar?

- Shhh... – fez colocando o dedo em meus lábios. – Se acalme, por favor, agora está tudo bem Bella.

- O que aconteceu? As coisas estão um pouco confusas.

- Quase não cheguei a tempo... – sua voz estava triste, ele parecia atormentado com algo. – Quase te perdi.

- Hey! Eu to aqui Edward, por sua causa.

- Exatamente, por minha causa está assim. – ele fez um gesto com a mão apontando minha perna engessada. – Tudo isso é minha cul...

- Para Edward! Não diga isso, não foi sua culpa, foi minha culpa. - ele sorriu com escárnio. – Fui idiota o suficiente pra achar que se ele tivesse a mim, tudo estaria acabado, mas não... – estava agitada, com raiva de mim mesma por ter sido burra. – Ele queria te ferir, te provocar, acabei fazendo exatamente o que aquele desgraçado queria! – o monitor cardíaco começou a apitar.

- Shhh... Se acalme Bella, não fique assim... Tudo bem já acabou. – ele tentava me acalmar, senti algo incomodando meu braço.

- Ahh mais que droga! – falei estremecendo.

- O que foi, aonde dói? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não dá pra tirar essa coisa de mim? – falei chorosa, Edward franziu o cenho, mas quando olhou para meu braço sorriu.

- Está se referindo a agulha? Tem medo de agulha, Bella?

- Pavor... Tira isso de mim. – pedi novamente.

- Ora, ora. A senhorita enfrenta um vampiro sádico sem pestanejar, mas fica assim por uma agulha? – falou divertido, fiz bico emburrada.

- Isso incomoda droga.

-Mas é preciso, para tomar a medicação, ou prefere ser picada toda vez? – estremeci de novo.

-Qual foi o dano dessa vez? – ele revirou os olhos apoiando o queixo na grade da cama.

-Você tem uma perna quebrada, quatro costelas, algumas fendas em seus ossos, manchas roxas cobrindo cada polegada de seu corpo e você perdeu um muito sangue. Fizeram algumas transfusões em você e confesso que não me agradou, fez você cheirar completamente diferente por um tempo.

- Isso não é bom?

- Não! Gosto do seu cheiro.

- Como conseguiu... Você sabe... Fazer aquilo? Disse que uma vez que se começa, não tem como parar. – seu olhar ficou triste novamente, ele tentou se afastar, mas o segurei pela manga da camisa. - Não fique assim Edward, não se atormente dessa forma, você me salvou... Se não fosse por você eu...

- Não diga isso Bella... Se você tivesse... Deus não posso nem pensar nessa possibilidade... Achei que não fosse conseguir parar a tempo... Sua voz foi o que me despertou, foi o que me fez parar. – não gostava de vê-lo daquela forma, estava tão abatido.

- Não fique assim Edward, estou aqui e viva graças a você. – disse acariciando seu rosto de anjo, tive a sensação de que se pudesse ele estaria chorando. – Você é o meu herói. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- E você absurda!

-Onde está meu pai, como ele está?

- Está bem, só teve algumas escoriações, ficou um dia em observação, mas já esta na ativa. Está com meu pai, Sue e seus amiguinhos fedorentos.

- Edward. – o repreendi.

- Desculpe.

- E o rastreador?

- Morto! – sua voz saiu sombria. – Emm e Jazz deram um jeito nele.

- Alice viu a fita? Ele a conhecia Edward, antes dela virar vampira, sabe de onde ela vem, falou que os pais dela a internaram por achar que era louca, por causa das visões.

- Eu sei Bella, ela viu a fita sim. – suas mãos estavam em punho, ele estava com raiva, muita raiva.

- Ele me disse o nome do assassino da minha mãe, Félix, esse era o nome do infeliz.

- Eu sei meu anjo, não se preocupe com isso está bem? – pediu depositando um beijo em minha testa. -Por que não me esperou Bella? Porque fugiu – desviei meu olhar do dele por um segundo, estava tão intenso, cheio de dúvidas.

- James disse que estava com meu pai... Se não me afastasse de Alice e Jazz ele o mataria, depois mataria um por um dos Cullen... Aquilo me deixou apavorada, não poderia deixar que outros pagassem pelo fato do meu sangue tê-lo atraído, se era isso que ele queria...

- Mas não era sua boba, queria me provocar, era um jogo pra ele Bella, deveria ter me esperado, contado a Alice e Jazz, se arriscou demais e quase te perdi por isso.

- Eu estou aqui Edward, tudo bem que eu to um horror e não cheiro mais como antes, mas eu to aqui, será que pode me perdoar por ser tão burra? – seu olhar era intenso e profundo. – É que não suportaria se ele te fizesse algo... Não sobreviveria sem você, você faz parte de mim agora, é a minha outra metade, é o que me completa Edward.

- Bella... O que eu faço com você?

- Bom eu tenho algo em mente. Sorri marota.

- E o que é? – perguntou curioso.

- Pra começo de conversa, você me beija, dizem que um beijo sara. – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Você está toda machucada. – disse com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Você mesmo disse que eu tenho cada polegada do meu corpo com um hematoma.

- Bella...

- É só uma sugestão. – falei como quem não quer nada.

- Não me tente Isabella. – sussurrou com os lábios quase roçando os meus, aquele maldito bip disparou e a enfermeira entrou esbaforida.

- Algum problema querida? Você parece um tanto agitada. – dizia a intrometida olhando torto para Edward.

- Estou bem. – disse tentando parecer simpática, mas minha vontade era de mandá-la sair dali.

- Tem que se manter calma querida, isso aqui está dizendo que você não está assim.

- Vou ficar. – ela pareceu entender e saiu ainda olhando torto para Edward.

- Volto mais tarde, por favor, não a perturbe. – disse para ele, saindo em seguida.

- Isso é impossível querida! – retruquei ouvindo meu namorado rir. - Ta rindo do que?

- Pensei que fosse fazer algo com a coitada, se olhar matasse. - falou divertido.

- Você me deve um beijo. – disse séria.

- Ouviu o que ela disse?

- Pro inferno o que ela disse, quero meu beijo, agora. – falei o puxando pela camisa.

- Vou quebrar essa máquina infernal. – sussurrei ouvindo o bip disparar. - Isso é um tanto constrangedor sabia.

- É bom saber que causo essa reação em você. – se gabou.

- Edward? Não tem idéia das reações que causa em mim. – colei meus lábios aos dele.

- Acredite, eu sei. – sussurrou em meu ouvido depois do beijo.

- Vampiro convencido. – resmunguei ouvindo sua risada gostosa. A intrometida voltou pronta pra me colocar pra dormir de novo.

Fiquei mais alguns dias no hospital até Carlisle conseguir minha alta, claro que eles elaboraram um álibi para o que aconteceu, Alice e Rose contavam animadas como destruíram as janelas e as coisas no hotel, segundo Jazz eu poderia até processá-los.

Seth, Leah, e Jake estavam aqui também, assim como Sue. Edward torceu um pouco o nariz com a presença deles, mas foi mais por Jake do que os outros me garantiu Alice. Meu pai estava grato a Edward pelo que fez, dizia que ele era um garoto especial e que me amava de verdade.

Eu praticamente me mudei para a mansão dos Cullen, já que eu não podia ficar em casa sozinha e se fosse para a reserva não veria Edward, meu pai até concordou, claro que Alice teve muito haver com isso, ela o convenceu em um estalo. A rotina deles mudou completamente comigo lá, Esme mantinha a dispensa cheia, Edward a fazia comprar tudo o que eu gostava, eles caçavam freqüentemente, principalmente ele e nunca me deixavam sozinha, sempre ficava pelo menos três comigo.

A mulher, Victória havia sumido, nem vampiros e nem lobos a encontraram, era como se tivesse sido dragada pela terra. Alice estava empolgada com a possibilidade de saber sobre sua vida humana, descobrir o que aconteceu de verdade.

- Temos muita coisa em comum, não é Bella? – dizia ao meu lado na cama, Edward tinha ido caçar com Emm e Jazz, Esme estava em seu quarto, Rose no dela e Carlisle no hospital.

- Eu sei, fiquei impressionada com tudo, temos uma ligação forte Alice. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Também acho, você é minha melhor amiga, a única que tive, minha relação com Rose é um tanto complicada, sinto como se te conhecesse há séculos Bella. – dizia emocionada.

- Sinto o mesmo, você é uma pessoa muito especial, sinto como se fossemos mais que amigas, irmãs eu diria. – Alice me abraçou com cuidado, já que eu ainda me recuperava das costelas e minha perna ainda estava engessada.

Carlisle atestou as faltas e conversou pessoalmente com o reitor, que colocou Edward como meu tutor, ele me repassava à matéria tirando minhas duvidas em alguns casos. Desde que vim pra cá, Rose, Esme e Alice me ajudam com banho, troca de roupas essas coisas, de resto Edward não abre mão, me leva pra cima e pra baixo.

- Acho que amanhã vou à aula. – eu estava deitada com a perna pra cima, com a cabeça no colo dele, Alice estava no outro sofá com Jazz e Rose, Emm estava sentado no chão com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Rose.

- Bella você ainda não pode andar direito, em seu estado perfeito já é um desastre, com esse gesso só Deus sabe o que pode acontecer. – dizia Emmett entre risos.

- Vai deixar seu irmão falar assim de mim? – disse olhando para Edward que prendia o riso.

- Ele tem razão Bella. – se intrometeu Alice.

- Eu não... – estava tentando me levantar, mas estava difícil. - Não sou tão desastrada assim. – disse finalmente me sentando, tudo bem que Edward com uma mão me colocou sentada.

- Não seja modesta Bellinha! – ironizou a montanha de músculos.

- Posso ser uma pouco desajeitada e um tanto distraída, mas...

-Bella você é um perigo pra si mesma sabia? – falou Jazz desta vez.

- Eles estão implicando com você Bella, não esquenta. –Edward disse me puxando para junto de si, seus lábios se mexiam, no mínimo ele falava algo para os outros.

- Você bem que podia me levar, temos todas as aulas juntos, você é tão forte, poderia me levar em seus braços, o que acha? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Vai ficar quietinha e se comportar? – perguntou roçando o nariz ao meu.

- Prometo me comportar direitinho. – ele sorriu me beijando em seguida.

- Eca! Vocês não se desgrudam não? – soltou Emm fazendo careta.

Era maravilhoso estar nos braços de Edward, mas duro foi agüentar as perguntas, por onde passávamos todos olhavam, era insuportável.

O natal estava próximo e Esme nos convidou para passarmos com eles, eu e meu pai. Alice estava empolgadíssima, a casa estava toda decorada, havia uma enorme árvore de natal na sala repleta de presentes. Esme havia preparado uma ceia para nós, estava tudo perfeito. Eu usava um vestido que Alice insistiu em me dar, ficou lindo, mesmo usando o aquele gesso, pelo menos havia tirado a faixa no punho, onde ficou somente a marca de uma meia lua.

- Está linda! – dizia Edward me olhando encantado eu diria.

- Obrigado! Agradeça a Alice e Rose. – falei divertida.

Mesmo dizendo que eu não queria nada, me encheram de presentes, meu pai ganhou um lindo relógio de Edward. Fiquei até sem graça, pois os meus eram tão simples, mas significativos.

No dia dos namorados Edward me presenteou com uma linda pulseira que foi de sua mãe humana, ela tinha um pingente em forma de coração, tão lindo quanto ele. Em troca lhe dei um cordão com duas placas, na primeira havia as letras E & B, entrelaçadas, na placa interna "Forever" tanto o cordão quanto as placas eram em ouro branco.

Consegui os pontos necessários e conclui o segundo semestre do meu curso, Jake finalmente havia dado um jeito em Red e assim que tirei o gesso voltei pra minha casa, infelizmente não deu pra ir trabalhar na loja dos Newton, primeiro pelo gesso que tirei há poucos dias e segundo pelo fato do meu namorado com a ajuda de seus irmãos atormentarem o pobre do Mike, ele mal me cumprimentava.

E aqui estou eu, desempregada, sozinha já que meu namorado foi caçar, desta vez ele foi mais para o norte, já que Emm estava querendo uma boa briga com um urso. Então decidi fazer uma visita a meus amigos da reserva, fazia tempo que não os via.

- Olha quem resolveu dar as caras por aqui? – ironizou Jake, ele estava meio sentido comigo, por causa de Edward acabamos nos afastando um pouco.

- Se te incomoda minha presença posso ir embora, vim ver meu amigo, será que ele ainda está ai? – ele abriu um largo sorriso vindo me abraçar.

- Senti sua falta maluquinha.

- Também senti a sua Jake. – ficamos um tempo em sua casa, tio Billy ficou feliz em me ver, rimos muito depois fomos caminhar na praia, evitávamos tocar em certos assuntos, como meu namoro com Edward e o que aconteceu em Los Angeles.

- Nem posso acreditar que o meu melhor amigo é um lobo, assim como meus dois irmãos! – Jake revirou os olhos.

- Ta falando o que? Namora um sugador?

-Jake! – ralhei com ele que deu de ombros.

- Como é essa coisa de lobo?

-Seth não te contou?- perguntou me olhando de canto de olho.

- Não, quase não nos vemos.

-Seu namorado não dá trégua não é? Nem sei como conseguiu vir aqui hoje, o que foi fugiu dele?

- Se continuar a ser sarcástico, vou embora.

- Olha quem fala! A rainha do sarcasmo. – retrucou. - É um saco! – reclamou- A primeira vez doeu pra burro, pensei que meu cérebro fosse derreter tanto que eu queimava, minha temperatura é muito elevada, sente. – ele me abraçou e senti o calor emanar dele, diferente do frio que vinha do corpo de Edward.

- Nossa você ta quente.

- Sou quente Bells! – brincou- Minha temperatura gira em torno de 44° a 45°.

- Por isso vive sem camisa?

-Deve ser, na verdade não é um processo doloroso, mas sim confuso e mentalmente desconfortável, apesar de possuirmos total controle de nossa mente humana quando estamos transformados, somos um tanto instáveis. – então Edward estava certo. – É um saco não ter seus pensamentos só pra você, compartilhar a mente com todo o bando. Não conseguimos manter segredo de nada entende? – somente assenti.

- Por isso se desenvolveram tanto?

- Sim, notou o quanto esticamos de uma hora pra outra? É assim um pouco antes de nos tornarmos lobos, mas tudo isso é culpa daqueles sugadores de sangue dos infernos.

- Porque diz isso?

- Conhece as lendas Bella.

- Nem todas. – o corrigi.

- Bom enfim, o que quero dizer é que só existimos por culpa deles, quando um vampiro aparece nos tornamos isso e nossa vida vira do avesso, viu o que aconteceu com Leah e Sam?

- E o que eles têm haver com isso?

-O imprinting faz parte do pacote.

- O que é isso?

- É um sentimento mais forte que o amor entre almas gêmeas Bella, é mais forte que tudo, a pessoa se torna o centro do seu mundo, por ela você vive e morre.

-Wow! – foi o que conseguir dizer.

- Sam amava Leah de verdade, mas quando se tornou um lobo, conheceu a Emily sua prima e eles tiveram o imprinting...

- Por isso o rompimento deles? Leah não gosta de falar sobre isso.

- Eu sei e a entendo, não é fácil pra ela coitada, nem pra nós que temos que compartilhar de suas lamurias, imagina como é pra Sam, saber o que se passa com ela, mas ele não teve culpa, nenhum deles, a culpa é dos sugadores. – disse com raiva.

- Não to querendo bancar a advogada do diabo, mas não acha que está sendo intolerante Jake? Entendo que odeia a espécie em si, por tudo que fizeram ao seu povo desde o início, mas os Cullen são completamente diferentes dos de sua espécie e pude comprovar isso meu amigo. – ele me olhou torto. - Vocês ficam remoendo um ódio desnecessário, Carlisle trabalha no hospital salvando vidas, eles só querem viver em paz Jake, Efrain confiava neles assim como os antigos, porque tanto ódio?

- Escutou o que acabei de dizer? – sua voz saiu ácida.

- Sim e acho que isso não é motivo o suficiente, Seth não parece odiá-los como vocês.

- Seth é um garoto, que acha que tudo é legal! Não conta! – retrucou um tanto alterado, notei que ele se irritava com facilidade, diferente de antes. – Pergunte a Leah, Sam e os outros, além de me tornar um lobo, perdi você.

- Estou aqui Jake, nunca vai me perder, sempre serei sua amiga e sabe disso. – eu sabia do que ele estava falando.

- Não é isso, eu pensei que...

- Nunca disse a você que correspondia aos seus sentimentos Jake, você sempre insistiu nisso, e todas as vezes deixei bem claro que éramos somente amigos.

- Eu sei. – falou fazendo bico. - acabei ficando para o jantar, passei no meu pai que ficou feliz em me ver em La Push.

- Está tarde Bells, durma por aqui, vou ficar mais tranqüilo. – meu pai pediu preocupado.

- Acho melhor eu ir pai, fique tranqüilo, não vai acontecer nada, te ligo assim que chegar ta bem? – ele assentiu somente, me despedi deles indo para minha casa, fiquei pensando em tudo que Jake disse, em como minha vida pode mudar tanto.

Estava perdida em pensamentos quando vi faróis ao longe, que se aproximava em uma velocidade assustadora, o carro diminuiu um pouco ao passar por mim, não tive dúvidas de que era um volvo prata, com um vampiro aparentemente furioso dentro. Ele acelerou desaparecendo das minhas vistas.

- Droga! – soltei acelerando ao máximo, mas Red só ia até os oitenta e olhe lá. Ao chegar em casa não vi o carro onde ele sempre deixava. Tentei que ligar pra Edward, mas ele não atendia.

"_**Droga! Mas não era pra ele estar caçando?" **_– me perguntava ao entrar rapidamente em casa, estava tudo escuro, tranquei a porta e acendi a luz do hall pra poder subir a escada, no claro eu já caia, no escuro então. Subi aos tropeções jogando minha bolsa na cama e me joguei nela, peguei meu celular e disquei para o meu pai.

- Pai? Já to em casa, não se preocupe ta bem?

"Se cuida filha, durma bem." – disse antes de desligar.

- Se divertiu muito? - não sei como descrever o tamanho do susto que tomei.

- AAHHH! – gritei dando um salto na cama, meu coração parecia que saltaria pra fora. – De onde você saiu? – minha voz saiu estranha devido ao susto.

- Eu saio pra caçar e você vai fazer um tour em La Push? Sem avisar? – sua voz não estava exaltada, muito pelo contrario, demonstrava uma calma assustadora.

- Vvocê estava caçando... Disse que ia demorar e eu estava sem nada pra fazer... Então fui visitar o pessoal de lá, acabei ficando para o jantar, meu pai queria que eu dormisse lá, mas achei melhor vir pra casa.

- Porque não ligou para Alice? Minha irmã me ligou assustada porque seu futuro havia desaparecido e isso só acontece quando um...

- Estava com Jake! Passei o dia com ele...

- O que? – agora ele estava furioso.

- Fazia tempo que não nos falávamos, desde que começamos a namorar me afastei dele, queria colocar o papo em dia. – era tão difícil de entender? Edward andava de um lado para o outro apertando as têmporas, sibilando algo que eu não conseguia entender, com certeza falava em outra língua.

- Edward. – disse tentando me aproximar.

- Vá tomar um banho Bella, você está fedendo a cachorro! – mal pude acreditar no que ele disse.

- Seu grosso! – falei indo até o armário, peguei uma troca de roupa e sai batendo o pé, resmungando entre os dentes, mas tenho certeza de que ele ouviu perfeitamente.

- Vampiro idiota, grosso, insensível! Como tem coragem de falar assim comigo? Quem ele pensa que é? – disse enquanto tirava minha roupa, tomei banho me esfregando bem, sem parar de praguejar ou resmungar. Assim que acabei, desci para a lavanderia colocando minha roupa na máquina, voltando pro quarto em seguida.

- Pronto, ainda estou fedendo? – ele se aproximou lentamente enlaçando minha cintura.

- Não!- disse deslizando o nariz pela curvatura do meu pescoço. – Está com um perfume delicioso de lavanda e frésia. – havia um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, eu me perguntava se meu namorado era bipolar?

- Não estava zangado? Pensei que fosse arrancar minha cabeça. – falei tentando me afastar, mas ele não me soltava, pelo contrario me apertava ainda mais contra si, roçando seu nariz gelado em minha pele quente, senti seus lábios em minha pele em seguida sua língua me fazendo estremecer.

- Edwa... Edward... – eu mal conseguia falar, ele foi andando comigo até cairmos sobre a cama.

- Hmm? – perguntou sem parar o que estava fazendo. – Senti sua falta. – disse entre beijos molhados que depositava em meu pescoço.

- Também senti a sua... – minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos, ele estava me torturando só podia ser isso. - Vai me torturar? – consegui dizer em uma arfada só.

- Sim. – respondeu contornando a lateral do meu corpo com suas mãos ágeis. – Quero testar uma coisa, posso? – perguntou erguendo o corpo me olhando nos olhos, sorri ao vê-los em um tom de mel cristalino.

- O que seria? – disse perdida naquele olhar.

-Até onde podemos ir. – sussurrou com uma voz rouca, sua mão brincava com a barra da minha blusa.

- Tem... Certeza? – só de imaginar estremeci.

- Absoluta. – disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo intenso, cheio de desejo, luxuria e paixão. - Fique quietinha esta bem? – somente assenti ofegante. Edward infiltrou suas mãos por dentro da blusa em uma caricia mais ousada, suas mãos eram firmes em mim, ele foi se aproximando até alcançar meus seios, os tocando sobre o sutiã, seu corpo estava parcialmente sobre o meu.

Fechei os olhos sentindo suas caricias, tentando não soltar um gemido audível, mordi os lábios com força quase arrancando seus cabelos. Edward esticou meus braços sobre a cabeça deslizando minha blusa por eles a jogando em um canto do quarto. Seus olhos brilharam ainda mais, havia um desejo neles que nunca havia notado antes.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus em um beijo rápido, novamente traçando um caminho por minha pele deixando um rastro de fogo sob ela. Passou pelo meu queixo, pescoço, colo, descendo pelo vão dos meus seios ora com beijos ora com sua língua.

- Oh... Deus... – gemi agarrada ao lençol, senti suas mãos ágeis tocar o fecho frontal do sutiã. Vi seu sorriso se alargar, creio que a visão o agradou, mordeu os lábios passando a língua por eles em seguida, nunca havia presenciado algo tão sexy.

- São perfeitos. – sua voz estava extremamente rouca, os tocou como se tocasse algo sagrado, não sei como descrever o prazer que senti ao seu toque, meus mamilos se intumesceram, arfei ao sentir seu hálito refrescante sobre um deles.

- Ohh... – soltei um gemido alto ao sentir sua língua brincar com ele, um calor percorreu meu corpo todo, senti minha intimidade pulsar e o calor que emanava dali era intenso, ouvi Edward soltar um gemido rouco como se tivesse aprovado o gosto ao sugá-lo.

Edward deslizou seus lábios pela minha barriga ora beijando, ora lambendo me fazendo contorcer de prazer sob ele, estava se divertindo com aquilo, testando seus limites, me levando a loucura. Seus dedos longos e finos brincavam com o elástico da calça do agasalho.

- Me permite? – seu tom era divertido, sacudi a cabeça quase que convulsivamente assentindo, não conseguia falar, a calça deslizou lentamente por minhas pernas, caindo em um baque surdo em algum lugar do quarto.

Senti seus lábios deslizar por minha perna e agradeci por estar devidamente depilada, Edward foi subindo lentamente revezando de uma perna para outra, apertou minhas coxas distribuindo beijos na parte interna delas, me fazendo arfar. Seus dentes brincavam com o elástico da calcinha, fazendo o mesmo estalar contra minha pele.

"_**Ele não vai fazer o que estou pensando vai?"**_** –** me perguntava mentalmente. **"**_**Oh sim ele vai."**_– respondi sentindo a calcinha deslizar, eu estava nua diante dele que me olhava completamente fascinado eu diria.

- Tem noção de como é linda? Perfeita! – seus olhos exalavam desejo, tomou meus lábios em um beijo voraz, uma de suas mãos acariciava meu seio e a outra descia lentamente parando em minha intimidade. Seus dedos deslizaram por ela em uma caricia excitante, seus lábios abandonaram os meus voltando a deslizar pela minha pele até chegar ao meu baixo ventre.

Edward se abaixou roçando sua língua em minha intimidade, se encaixando diante dela, cravando meus pés no colchão. Arqueei as costas ao sentir sua língua me invadir em uma caricia ousada e extremamente deliciosa. Meu corpo estremecia enquanto Edward se divertia ali, tudo desapareceu por um momento, me sentia débil, completamente zonza.

Meu corpo era envolvido por ondas de prazer, uma atrás da outra me deixando extasiada, agarrei seus cabelos com força e sem me dar conta meu quadril remexia sem parar.

- Edward... Eu... Eu... – não conseguia falar tamanho prazer que me assolava, as ondas se intensificaram e o meu corpo parecia que entraria em convulsão, senti como se algo explodisse dentro de mim, meu corpo ficou tenso caindo relaxado sobre o colchão, levei alguns minutos para me recuperar e quando abri meus olhos Edward me olhava satisfeito, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Você...

- Eu o que Bella? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Vem aqui. – disse o puxando pela camisa, claro que ele se deixou cair, se não quisesse, não teria se movido um milímetro. Senti seu corpo pesar sobre o meu, Edward apoiava seu peso em suas mãos, mas era bom senti-lo daquela forma.

- Me beija. – ele sorriu me beijando novamente, eu podia sentir meu gosto em seus lábios, minhas mãos eram urgentes nos botões de sua camisa, mas eles não estavam cooperando nenhum pouco. Senti Edward sorrir durante o beijo, me irritei puxando a camisa por sua cabeça.

Foi a minha vez de sorrir ao ver aquele tórax largo, Edward tinha tudo no lugar e na proporção certa, seus músculos eram evidentes, sua pele era ainda mais branca que a minha, mas incrivelmente macia e sedosa.

Delineei todos os músculos com as pontas dos dedos, explorando aquele corpo esculpido pelos deuses, seu abdômen era definido, com um caminho que com certeza levava a perdição. Espalmei minhas mãos sentindo a maciez dos poucos pêlos que havia em seu peito, fazendo aquele caminho delicioso. Edward fechou os olhos sentindo a caricia, distribui beijos por todo seu peito, o empurrando sobre o colchão.

- Bella... – gemeu baixo, sua voz era extremamente rouca.

- Fica quietinho Edward. – pedi de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido, sorri ao senti-lo estremecer, deslizei meus lábios por seu peito novamente descendo cada vez mais, eu estava sentada sobre ele, com uma perna em cada lado, completamente nua, podia sentir seu membro sob mim, podia senti-lo perfeitamente.

- Me permite? – perguntei levando a mão ao botão de seu jeans.

- Bella... Eu...

- Shhh... Já disse pra ficar quietinho. – insisti destravando o botão, descendo o zíper, ele ergueu o quadril me deixando deslizar o jeans por suas pernas. Meus olhos saltaram ao ver o volume dentro daquela boxer preta.

Minhas mãos subiam por suas pernas até chegar em suas coxas, as apertando como ele fez comigo, mas acho que ele nem deve ter sentido, me sentei sobre elas o beijando novamente, suas mãos foram para o meu quadril o segurando firme, sem o menor esforço me colocou sobre si, dando uma boa apalpada em minha bunda.

- Você... É uma delicia... Uma tentação Bella... – gemia entre beijos que depositava em meu pescoço. Senti Edward mover seu quadril contra o meu, roçando nossas intimidades, voltou a sugar meu seio enquanto acariciava o outro, ondulei meu corpo contra o dele, que intensificou seus movimentos movendo meu quadril em seu ritmo, senti todas aquelas sensações novamente.

- Isso Bella... Vem... – foi Edward sussurrar em meu ouvido que mergulhei no mar de sutis sensações ao qual ele me guiava. Cai sobre seu corpo, Edward me aconchegou em seus braços.

- Durma meu amor... - sussurrou acariciando meus cabelos, tentei dizer algo, mas não encontrava forças, ainda estava sob o efeito de dois orgasmos seguidos, meus olhos estavam pesados demais, antes de me entregar inteiramente ao sono tive a sensação de que Edward ainda estava excitado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui está o último, semana que vem tem mais, deixem sua opnião sobre a história, se está agrandando ou não, seu comentária e sua opnião são de extrema importaância, **

**Obrigada! Beijos Lu. **

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Estava furioso com ela, cheguei a sua casa com vontade de torcer seu pescoço lindo, mas assim que a vi, a raiva foi desaparecendo aos poucos, mas não deixei que transparecesse. Ela fedia demais e aquilo estava me enjoando, quando pedi pra que tomasse um banho, ficou furiosa, saiu praguejando, eu ria sozinho no quarto com as coisas que dizia no banho.

Bella usava uma blusinha justa, com uma calça de agasalho surrada, estava linda, seu perfume era delicioso, um que de lavanda e frésia, misturado com o cheiro de morango que exalava de seus cabelos.

- Pronto, ainda estou fedendo? – me aproximei lentamente enlaçando sua cintura, ficar longe dela me deixava louco. Sentia tanta falta daqueles lábios do seu cheiro, do seu corpo quente.

- Não!- respondi deslizando o nariz por sua pele me deliciando com seu cheiro. – Está com um perfume delicioso de lavanda e frésia. – disse a deixando confusa.

- Não estava zangado? Pensei que fosse arrancar minha cabeça. – dizia tentando se afastar, mas não permiti que o fizesse, apertei-a ainda mais contra mim, queria senti-la, sentir o gosto de sua pele, saber como reagiria as minhas caricias. Queria vê-la estremecer aos meus toques, sua pele era tão macia, quente e sedosa. Pedi pra que me deixasse testar meus limites e Bella me obedeceu ficando quietinha, olhava para ela que estava adormecida em meus braços e sorri ao me lembrar da força que fazia para conter seus gemidos.

Mas não foi bem sucedida, sentia sua pulsação acelerada, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam descontrolados, estava excitada, muito excitada. Bella podia ser muda mentalmente, mas seu corpo me dizia perfeitamente como se sentia, suas reações aos meus toques, aos meus beijos.

Quando me livrei de seu sutiã, arfei com a perfeição daqueles seios arredondados, seus mamilos rosados e intumescidos, não consegui conter um gemido de prazer ao senti-los em minhas mãos. Pareciam ter sido feito para elas, se encaixavam perfeitamente, eram firmes e macios, quentes... Seu corpo parecia ainda mais quente do que o normal, dando um contraste excitante com a minha temperatura.

Estava intrigado e extasiado com as sensações que me causava tudo aquilo, ao tocá-los com a língua gemi outra vez, tamanho prazer que senti, era algo tão forte e tão intenso que não sabia como explicar, jamais havia passado por tal experiência, o que tive com Tanya não tinha a ínfima comparação, havia tantos sentimentos envolvidos, não era somente prazer, havia muito mais a cada toque, cada beijo.

Meus lábios percorreram seu corpo todo, saboreando-o lentamente, quando me livrei de sua calça, agradeci por meu coração não bater, ele teria parado ali, naquele momento. Ela estava somente de calcinha, seu corpo era lindo, tudo na proporção certa. Suas coxas grossas, seu quadril bem moldado, sua bunda era linda e a barriga lisinha tudo parecia ter sido feito especialmente pra mim, só pra mim.

Tocá-la intimamente foi uma experiência absurdamente excitante, seu gosto era algo indescritível, não saberia dizer o que era melhor se o seu sangue ou seu mel. Proporcionar prazer a Bella, vê-la se contorcendo com minhas carícias foi um momento mágico. Ao mesmo tempo em que meus gestos eram calculados, havia uma intensidade neles, tudo havia tomado uma proporção diferente.

Nunca em minha existência senti tanto prazer ao ver Bella tendo um orgasmo e saber que era por minha causa, foi ainda mais prazeroso. Vê-la meio débil, com os cabelos esparramados sobre lençol, sentir cada reação do seu corpo enquanto estremecia e ser agraciado com aquele néctar dos deuses.

Ela me puxou pra si alguns minutos depois, ainda estava excitada, era hora dela explorar meu corpo, sorri com seu jeito atrapalhado de tirar minha camisa. Estava afoita, fechei meus olhos ao sentir seu toque diretamente em minha pele, o formigamento pelo choque de temperaturas era extremamente prazeroso. Seus dedos delineavam meus músculos, entre beijos que distribuía pelo meu peito, suas mãos brincavam com a pelugem ali, descendo cada vez mais, forçou para que invertêssemos as posições. Eu a tinha completamente nua sobre mim, Bella voltou a me beijar, me permiti deixar que fizesse o que tivesse vontade.

Estava bem alimentado, seu sangue ainda era chamativo, mas creio que naquele momento, meu desejo sobrepujava a sede. Bella continuou com seus beijos molhados e suas caricias, senti uma fisgada na virilha, quando se livrou do meu jeans, da mesma forma que me livrei de sua calça e sua cara ao olhar para minha boxer foi impagável.

Senti suas mãos subir pelas minhas pernas e confesso que estava ficando difícil manter o controle, quando fez menção de me tocar a segurei pelo quadril, colocando - a sobre mim. Pude sentir o calor que emanava de sua intimidade assim como a umidade que vinha dali.

Voltei a sugar seus seios enquanto roçava nossas intimidades, movia seu quadril contra o meu e entre beijos e caricias Bella novamente atingiu o orgasmo... Ao ouvir seus gemidos contidos senti uma vontade louca de cravar meus dentes em seu pescoço, o desejo de me livrar daquela boxer e me perder dentro dela, o som de seu sangue correndo por suas veias, sua jugular estava ali diante de mim pulsando... Não! Definitivamente eu ainda não estava pronto, para tê-la por inteiro e seria loucura prosseguir. Assim que relaxou a tirei de cima de mim, colocando-a ao meu lado, a envolvendo em meus braços, evitando que sentisse o quanto ainda estava excitado.

- Durma meu amor. - sussurrei em seu ouvido, acariciando seus cabelos,não demorou pra que Bella estivesse ressonando, sai da cama tentando retomar o controle do meu corpo, mas estava difícil acalmá-lo, ainda mais com Bella nua na cama, fui até o banheiro e aliviei meu corpo de toda aquela tensão.

Precisava me concentrar mais, minha mente tem que ter total domínio sobre o meu corpo, só assim me sentirei seguro para tê-la por completo. Se assim foi bom, imagina... Balancei a cabeça para dispersar tais pensamentos, ainda mais com Bella nua naquela cama.

Voltei pra junto dela e que assim que sentiu minha presença, se enroscou em mim, peguei um livro e comecei a lê-lo, enquanto velava seu sono. Quando o sol estava prestes a nascer desci para a cozinha, queria preparar um belo café da manhã para Bella. Fiz ovos mexidos, suco, panqueca, calda de chocolate, tudo que ela mais gostava, sorri ao ouvi-la despertando.

- Onde está o Edward? – podia imaginar a cara dela, ouvi o som de seus passos apressados na escada quando um baque surdo me fez correr na mesma direção, Bella estava no chão, enrolada em um lençol.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupado.

- Essa merda de degrau, me fez cair de bunda. – foi impossível não rir.

- Bella! Tem que tomar mais cuidado, porque desceu correndo? – disse a ajudando a se levantar.

- Não vi você no quarto, me assustei, pensei que tivesse ido embora sem falar comigo. – falou fazendo careta.

- Machucou?

- Não, só a minha dignidade foi abalada. – revirei os olhos. – O que você estava fazendo?

- Seu café da manhã. – ela abriu um sorriso lindo indo para a cozinha, o lençol estava torto e sua bunda estava aparecendo.

- Fiuu-fiuu- assobiei, Bella deu um salto se virando.

- Edward!

- A visão era tentadora. – corri para junto dela enlaçando sua cintura. – Já disse que sua bunda é deliciosa? – Bella me olhava sem graça, estava corada. - Hmmm, delícia! – disse a apalpando.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o meu namorado recatado do século passado? Você está andando muito com o Emm.

- Não gostou? – perguntei surpreso, será que me excedi? Bella gargalhou com gosto.

-Qual a graça?

- Sua cara foi muito engraçada. – dizia a maluca entre risos, a joguei em meu ombro a levando lá pra cima.

- Coloque uma roupa, ou vai aderir ao nudismo?

- Sabe que não é má idéia? Acha que eu faria sucesso? – falou debochada. - Vou tomar um banho rápido. – Bella ficou na ponta do pé. – Ah! E sua bunda também é deliciosa. – sussurrou me dando uma bela apalpada.

- Ela é toda sua. – falei a beijando.

- Digo o mesmo. – respondeu ofegante piscando pra mim, indo para o banheiro. Depois de devidamente trocada desceu pra tomar café.

Seu aniversário estava se aproximando e não sabia o que dar a ela, queria cobri-la de jóias e realizar todos os seus desejos, mas ela jamais permitiria, só eu sei o quanto ouvi quando a presenteei no natal e no dia dos namorados. .

- O que vai querer de aniversário? – ela parou o que estava fazendo me olhando torto.

- Nada, tenho você e isso me basta Edward, não se incomode com essas coisas. – respondeu séria.

- Porque ficou assim?

- Nunca gostei de comemorar o meu aniversário, agora muito menos. – resmungou voltando a comer.

- Agora muito menos? – estava tentando entender seu raciocínio.

- Vou ficar mais velha que você Edward! E sinceramente eu não queria que isso acontecesse. – como é que é?

- Bella, eu tenho cento e nove anos, acho que ainda sou o mais velho aqui. – retruquei.

- Já se olhou no espelho? Está bem enxuto para um coroa de cento e nove, passa por vinte quatro no máximo.

- Ainda assim, pareço mais velho. – ela grunhiu irritada.

- Não quero discutir com você Edward.

- Muito menos eu. – a puxei pra mim. – Porque não desfaz esse bico? – ela sorriu marota.

Alice estava empolgada com o aniversário de Bella, tentei persuadi-la a esquecer aquilo, mas aquela tampinha era fogo. Colocou na cabeça que faria uma festinha surpresa e não tinha quem a convencesse do contrário, particularmente achava que não era uma boa idéia. Estávamos no estacionamento aguardando Bella, era treze de setembro, seu aniversário, Alice não conseguia conter sua animação, em sua mente controlava os passos de Bella desde que acordou.

"_**Logo ela estará aqui**_**."** – pensou olhando para a entrada do estacionamento.

-Ela vai ficar uma fera. – avisei.

- Não vai não, confie em mim. – teimou. Ângela Weber e seu namorado Ben, passaram por nós.

- Oi Alice! Edward! – cumprimentou educadamente, havia nos aceitado tão facilmente quanto Bella, olhou para o pacote na mão de Alice. – Ela vai ficar furiosa. – disse para minha amada irmã.

- Porque diz isso?

- Ela detesta comemorar aniversário, o porquê não me pergunte, mas todo ano é uma briga, mesmo assim boa sorte. – comentou indo para os prédios.

- Eu te disse. – minha irmã me olhou semicerrando os olhos.

"_**Quem é a vidente aqui?"**_ – retrucou com as mãos na cintura.

Pra ser sincero eu estava tão tenso quanto Alice, mas não era empolgação, nem animação e sim preocupação, Bella reagiu de forma estranha naquele dia em sua casa e aquilo me deixou preocupado.

Os pensamentos de Mike Newton realmente me incomodavam, mal sabia ele a sorte que tinha de ainda estar vivo, por inúmeras vezes em todo esse tempo que estou com Bella, cogitei matá-lo de tantas formas diferentes e dolorosas, sinceramente aquele cara me incomodava, às vezes me pegava fantasiando isso, pena que não podia fazê-lo.

Apaguei todos os pensamentos inúteis, me concentrado em um som, o motor da Red, aquela lata velha roncava tão alto que dava pra ouvir a quilômetros de distancia, mesmo sem ter uma audição como a minha. Lembrei-me da discussão que tivemos no início das férias, por causa de seu emprego.

_****Preciso trabalhar Edward, pagar minhas contas, dinheiro pra gasolina, tudo bem que tenho umas economias, mas não posso ficar parada. – dizia tentando se justificar queria ir trabalhar ainda com o gesso. **_

_**Levei minha mão ao bolso, não precisava olhar pra saber que em meu bolso havia mais dinheiro do que ela ganharia em anos de trabalho nos Newton, mesmo sabendo que ficaria furiosa, retirei o dinheiro do meu bolso. **_

_**- Não quero seu dinheiro Edward, jamais aceitaria. – disse furiosa, contive o riso. – E já vou avisando, que não quero ganhar na loteria, encontrar uma carteira recheada ou nada do tipo que pague recompensa. E nem pense em colocar gasolina na Red enquanto eu estou dormindo ouviu bem? **_

_**- Não seja absurda Bella. – dei um beijo estalado em seus lábios. – Jamais seria capaz de algo assim.** **_

Sorri com a lembrança, Bella era mesmo absurda às vezes, não que ela estivesse errada. Alice mal a deixou descer da caminhonete, aquela velharia estava se desfazendo, não sei como não derreteu como um torrão de açúcar com esse tempo chuvoso de Forks, mas Bella tinha verdadeira paixão por ela, lhe deu até um nome e ai de quem criticasse aquilo.

Ela saiu do carro sorrindo para Alice, não pude deixar de notar a chuva de ferrugem que caiu quando bateu à porta, definitivamente Bella precisava de um carro novo. Seu sorriso se desfez ao notar o singelo pacote na mão de Alice, seu cenho estava franzido, lutei contra a vontade de passar por Alice e ser o primeiro a lhe cumprimentar, mas minha irmã estava em êxtase.

-Feliz aniversário, Bella! - Alice cantarolou.

- Shhh! - Bella se encolheu, como se fosse se esconder dentro da jaqueta.

-Você quer abrir seu presente agora ou depois?- perguntou minha irmã.

"_**Agora, por favor, agora**_**..."-** Alice repetia em sua mente, ela sabia que Bella não

concordaria com essa opção, mas esperava que sua visão do futuro mudasse.

-Nada de presentes... - gemeu minha namorada, desta vez nem Alice a dobrou.

- Ok. - Alice disse triste. - Depois, então, gostou do presente que Sue te mandou? E a câmera que Charlie lhe deu?

- São ótimos. – conhecia Bella, estava arrependida pela carinha de Alice.

- O que tem aqui? – perguntou fazendo um sorriso iluminado aparecer no rosto da tampinha.

- Você vai adorar... Eu vi. – disse eufórica.

Olhei para Bella e a sensação era de que não a via há um longo tempo, era assim toda a vez, quando estávamos juntos, não sentia o tempo passar, mas longe dela, ele se arrastava lentamente. Era mais uma das coisas que Bella mudou em minha vida nesses onze meses que estamos juntos.

Ela se aproximou de mim e seu sorriso ficou largo, sua mão tocou a minha, me fazendo sentir seu calor, aquele calor que me aquecia. Seu coração disparou como fazia toda a vez que me via, me perdi naquele mar de chocolate que eram seus olhos, mal sabia ela que me deslumbrava com a mesma freqüência que eu a ela.

Bella ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar meus lábios, a apertei contra mim aprofundando o beijo, depois daquela noite que tivemos ficou mais fácil beijá-la, acariciá-la de forma mais ousada.

- Feliz aniversário. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela torceu o nariz. - Sabe, a maioria das pessoas gostam de aniversários e presentes. – falei divertido.

- Deveria saber que não sou como a maioria das pessoas. – retrucou.

"_**Disso não tenha dúvidas minha cara, acho que jamais encontraremos alguém como você."**_– respondeu Alice mentalmente.

- Com certeza não. – respondi para as duas ao mesmo tempo, Alice tentou ver o futuro de Bella, mas só me via tentando convencê-la a ir a nossa casa, para sua própria festa.

- Todo mundo deve ser gentil com você hoje e fazer suas vontades, Bella. Qual é a pior coisa que pode acontecer? – ela ainda perguntava? Estávamos falando de Bella "o pior" era sempre o mais provável.

- Ficar mais velha. – resmungou, revirei os olhos ia começar tudo de novo.

- Dezenove anos Bella, geralmente as mulheres esperam chegar aos vinte e nove, trinta para começar a reclamar de aniversários. – disse Alice mudando o rumo da conversa.

- É mais que o Edward. – Bella disse triste, mal sabe ela o quanto queria ser como ela, envelhecer ao seu lado, será que não conseguia ver o quão sortuda era?

- Tecnicamente seria a mesma idade, já que faltavam poucos meses para Edward completar dezenove. – Bella pareceu considerar suas palavras. – A que horas vai estar em casa?

- Marcamos alguma coisa pra hoje? - ela me olhou com o cenho franzido, a visão de Bella se negando a ir à festa que Alice preparou estava cada vez mais clara, gemi mentalmente, uma iria me atormentar para ir e a outra pra não ir. Foi à mesma coisa na hora do almoço e agora Alice fazia de tudo para persuadi-la a aceitar.

- Bella! Por favor, não vai estragar nossa diversão vai? – minha irmã não aceitou a visão muito bem, estava fazendo de tudo para mudá-la.

- Pensei que o aniversário era meu e que teriam que fazer o que "eu" quisesse? – retrucou com sarcasmo.

- E o que a senhorita vai querer? Deixe-me adivinhar. - Alice colocou a mão no queixo como se pensasse em algo. – Ficar trancada em casa, com seu namorado, estou certa?

- Quer coisa melhor? – revidou minha namorada impaciente.

- Vocês vivem grudados, além do mais Esme sente sua falta, ela está tão animada, vai fazer essa desfeita?- Alice havia pegado pesado, podia imaginar o que se passava na cabecinha torta de Bella.

-É verdade? – perguntou olhando pra mim, somente assenti, já que minha irmã berrava em minha mente praticamente. **"**_**Não se atreva ficar do lado dela, quer isso tanto quanto eu.**_**"**

- Tudo bem, a que horas? – disse rendida, suspirei aliviado, já que Alice estava a ponto de arrastar Bella floresta adentro aos berros para sua festa.

- As sete, você vai se divertir confie em mim. – minha irmã disse piscando para ela.

_"**Sete horas, Edward, não se esqueça."**_**- **pensou Alice ao passar por mim, enquanto saia com meu carro, será que ela achava mesmo que eu esqueceria? Ela está a um mês preparando essa festa, como poderia esquecer? Afinal, é de nossa natureza ter uma memória infalível, faz parte do pacote. Fui para o lado do passageiro da caminhonete e abri a porta para Bella que me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- É meu aniversário, eu não posso dirigir?- ela estava particularmente implicante.

- Bella, estou tentando esquecer esse fato, como você tanto quer. – retruquei.

- Se é assim podemos ficar em casa e esquecer aquela coisa de ir pra sua casa, o

que acha? **"**_**E Alice iria me fazer em pedaços**_**."** – respondi mentalmente.

- Se te incomoda tanto. – falei me virando, para ir par o outro lado.

- Tudo bem, pode dirigir. – disse entrando na caminhonete, fomos para sua casa, Bella aceitou ir, mas queria ficar comigo, então não iria discutir.

**POV BELLA **

Alice jogou baixo, já que teria que ir de qualquer forma à festinha que ela preparou, eu aproveitaria o meu namorado o máximo possível. Tirei algumas fotos dele, nos beijamos muito até que senti Edward ficar tenso.

- Você tem visita. – anunciou sério, pela cara dele eu poderia até imaginar quem seria, não demorou e a campainha tocou.

- Oi Jake! – disse ao abrir a porta.

- Oi Bells, feliz aniversário garota! – brincou me abraçando, mas logo me soltou.

- O que foi?

- Desculpe Bells, mas você ta fedendo. – revirei os olhos, aquilo era um saco.

- Eu não to fedendo Jake! – reclamei irritada.

- Ta sim, ta fedendo a suga... Ta com o cheiro do seu namorado, ele ta ai né?

- Esta por quê?

- Nada não, vim trazer o seu presente, sei que não curte, mas fui eu mesmo que fiz. – disse me entregando um saquinho de couro. Abri curiosa, era um lobo talhado na madeira, era pequeno, um pingente.

- É lindo Jake, obrigado! – falei o abraçando novamente. – Não quer entrar?

- Acho melhor não, feliz aniversário Bells, desejo tudo de bom pra você garota. – sorri pra ele estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Sabe que desejo o mesmo pra você, não é? – ele sorriu assentindo.

- A gente se vê. – disse indo em direção ao seu rabbit, ao entrar em casa meu namorado lindo estava bicudo.

- Posso saber o motivo desse bico?

- É melhor não saber Bella. – falou atravessado.

- Foram os pensamentos dele? – ele somente assentiu.

- Desculpe por isso.

- Você não tem culpa, mas ele me deixa irritado, só isso. – falou me puxando pra si torcendo o nariz. – Porque ele pode te dar presente e eu não? - ele parecia um garotinho fazendo birra.

- Foi ele quem fez Edward, não gastou uma verdadeira fortuna para isso. – falei mostrando o pequeno lobo.

- Ele é bem original, não? – ironizou.

- Vou colocá-lo aqui. – disse abrindo o fecho da pulseira que Edward havia me dado. – Pelo menos aqui, vocês ficam lado a lado. Edward revirou os olhos ao olhar para o lobo ao lado do coração, acabamos assistindo a um filme pra descontrair, optamos por Romeu e Julieta, Edward parecia saber décor as falas, podia ouvi-lo as recitando junto com os personagens.

- Sabe! Eu invejo Romeu. – disse com os olhos fixos na tela.

- Ela é mesmo linda. – respondi sentindo uma pontada de ciúme, ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Não seja absurda Bella, não estou falando da mulher e sim da facilidade que tem em morrer. É algo que eu tive que pensar uma vez, sabia pela experiência de Carlisle que não seria simples e nem tenho certeza de quantas maneiras ele tentou se matar no começo… Depois que percebeu o que havia se tornado… - olhei pra ele sem acreditar no que ouvia, como assim pensou em morrer? Por quê? Aquilo me deixou assustada. - E ele ainda goza de perfeita saúde como pode ver. - ele sorriu fraco, me remexi em seus braços.

- Do que você ta falando? O que você quer dizer, com essa história... De que isso era algo que teve que pensar uma vez?- não consegui esconder meu incomodo com aquilo.

- Quando você quase foi… Morta… - havia dor em sua voz. - Claro que eu estava tentando me concentrar em encontrar você viva, mas parte da minha mente fazia planos alternativos, como eu disse, não é tão fácil para mim como é para um ser humano. – engoli seco me lembrando de cada momento que vivi, automaticamente olhei para minha cicatriz, os olhos de Edward foram para o mesmo lugar, ele segurou meu pulso, depositando um beijo ali.

- Planos alternativos?- consegui finalmente dizer.

- Eu não iria viver sem você Bella. – falou um tanto frustrado. - Mas eu não tinha certeza de como fazê-lo… Sabia que Emmett e Jasper nunca iriam ajudar… Então eu estava pensando que talvez eu fosse para Itália e fizesse algo para provocar os Volturi...

- O que é um Volturi?- minha voz saiu um tanto exaltada, ele parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- Os Volturi são uma família... Clã seria o mais correto, já que eles não têm laços emocionais como nossa família. São muito antigos, o clã mais poderoso de nossa espécie, eles são a coisa mais próxima que nosso mundo tem da realeza, imagino. Carlisle viveu brevemente com eles em seus primeiros anos, na Itália, antes de se mudar para os Estados Unidos. – engoli com certa dificuldade novamente.

- Você nunca, nunca, jamais em hipótese alguma pense em nada parecido com isso de novo! – falei segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos, minha voz saiu desesperada.

- Eu nunca vou te colocar em perigo novamente, por isso essa é uma discussão inútil não concorda? – falou esboçando um sorriso.

- Me colocar em perigo? Pensei que tínhamos combinado que todo o azar é culpa minha? Como você se atreve a pensar desse jeito? Já discutimos muito sobre isso não acha, foram minhas escolhas erradas que me levou aquilo. – será que ele não podia entender?

- O que você faria, se a situação fosse inversa? – indagou me olhando fixamente.

- Não é a mesma coisa – só de imaginar minha vida sem ele, meu peito doía. - E se alguma coisa acontecesse com você? Gostaria que eu acabasse comigo mesma? – claro que não conseguiria viver sem ele, mas precisava convencê-lo do contrário. – Voltaria a fazer o que você fazia antes de eu aparecer e bagunçar sua vida.

- Você faz parecer tão fácil. – falou com um ar derrotado.

- Promete pra mim? Promete que não vai fazer algo parecido novamente? Que se eu me for, vivera sua vida...

- Não me peça isso Bella. – disse me cortando. – Você é tudo que procurei nesses noventa anos, minha vida não tem sentindo se você não estiver nela, compreende? – somente assenti.

- Acho melhor ir tomar um banho e me arrumar, senão Alice é capaz de vir me buscar não é? – ele sorriu daquele jeito que eu tanto amo.

- Não duvide nem por um segundo. – concordou me beijando.

- Vou aproveitar pra dar um pulo em casa e volto pra te pegar, está bem? – assenti somente.

**POV EDWARD**

Enquanto corria em direção a mansão repassei a conversa que tivemos em minha mente, Bella me fez lembrar minha mãe humana, Elizabeth. Era uma lembrança muito pequena e meio turva. "_**Não importa o que possa acontecer comigo, você não está permitido a se machucar**_**."** – costumava dizer e Bella era assim também.

Ela não conseguia entender o quanto era preciosa pra mim, desconhecia o fato de ser a razão da minha existência. Tomei um banho rápido e voei pra sua casa, já que teríamos que vir com sua caminhonete, era o combinado com meus irmãos.

Nos arrastávamos em uma velocidade abaixo do que eu poderia tolerar, me perguntava por que Rosalie não a convencia a dar uma turbinada nessa joça, pisei no acelerador chegando ao máximo.

- Pega leve. – pediu Bella, ela era tão protetora com aquele pedaço de lixo, não conseguia evitar pegar em seu pé por isso.

-Sabe o que você ia adorar? Um pequeno e lindo Audi coupe, muito silencioso e potente…

-Não há nada de errado com a Red.- disse erguendo seu queixo em minha direção, sorri para mim mesmo, o gatinho querendo se tornar um tigre. - E por falar em supérfluos caros, se você sabe o que é bom para você, não haverá nada disso a minha espera. - por mais que eu quisesse lhe dar algo grande, como o Audi, havia cedido à sua vontade e resisti à tentação.

- Nem um centavo. - disse orgulhoso.

-Acho bom. -revirei os olhos, aquilo era frustrante,

- Você pode me fazer um favor? – pedi me virando pra ela.

- Depende do que for. – me surpreendi com sua resposta, mas ela estava na defensiva.

- É que o último aniversário de verdade que tivemos foi o de Emmett, em 1935. Tente pegar leve com eles está bem? Todos estão muito animados. – sua expressão mudou, parecia surpresa com meu pedido.

- Tudo bem, prometo me comportar, sei que não sou fácil nesta data. - se desculpou.

- Acho bom ficar preparada, quando digo todos, quero dizer todos eles. – ela engoliu seco. - Emmett queria estar aqui. – falei transmitindo seu pensamento, ela amava meu irmão e seu senso de humor sem escrúpulos. Minha família nos ouviu chegando, podia ouvir a empolgação deles, até mesmo Carlisle estava no clima.

- Então, se você não vai me deixar te dar o Audi, não há nada que você gostaria no seu aniversário?- assim que a pergunta saiu dos meus lábios, me arrependi no mesmo instante.

- Você sabe o que eu quero. – falou me olhando nos olhos, aquilo foi como uma faca cravada em meu coração, ela insistia em se tornar uma vampira, seu argumento era simples: ficar comigo pra sempre, Bella ignorava todos os aspectos torturantes que envolviam a minha existência: o ostracismo, a sede devastadora, o tédio, sem contar a condenação eterna, insistindo que nosso amor iria compensar qualquer dor que ela pudesse sentir. Bella não conseguia entender que não pertencia a este inferno.

- Hoje não, Bella. Por favor.

- Bem, talvez Alice me dê o que eu quero. - disse alegremente, não contive um rosnado furioso. Alice não seria louca de considerar uma coisa dessas, mas discutiria isso com Alice e Carlisle depois.

- Esse não vai ser o seu último aniversário, Bella. - falei entre os dentes.

- Isso não é justo! - reclamou de forma infantil, tive vontade de responder, mas me contive. Achei melhor me concentrar nos pensamentos dos outros, enquanto nos esperavam chegar, todo mundo estava feliz e animado. Jasper estremeceu com as emoções conflitantes que estava sentindo enquanto eles esperavam, desejando, assim como meu irmão desejava quase todos os dias, se livrar daquele dom que via como uma maldição.

- Nããão... - Bella gemeu quando viu a escada toda decorada, minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça de Alice, havia pedido descrição. Deixei nossa briga de lado, tentando acalmar minha namorada que hiperventilava naquele momento, minha única esperança de conseguir fazer Bella entrar comigo seria deslumbrando-a novamente, puxei o ar com força algumas vezes, tentando encontrar a calma que precisaria para convencê-la. Parei o carro e me virei para Bella.

- É só uma festa Bella, relaxa. – pedi calmamente.

- Claro. – respondeu ainda puxando o ar com força, dei a volta a ajudando a sair do carro. – Me responde uma coisa, se eu revelar este filme, você vai aparecer na foto? - como de costume, Bella tinha vindo com algo completamente inesperado.

O pensamento de que eu seria invisível no filme, ou nos espelhos era completamente hilário e comecei a rir, risos varreram a casa também, aliviando o humor de todo mundo. Nesse instante, escoltei Bella pelos degraus e pela porta onde ela foi saudada com um estrondoso "Feliz Aniversário!"

- Feliz aniversário meu amor! – disse depositando um beijo em seus lábios, ela nada disse somente sorriu pra mim. Bella estava linda no vestido que Alice lhe deu, os pensamentos de todos giravam em torno dela: no quanto estava bonita, no quanto queriam que fossemos felizes. Olhei automaticamente para Jazz que tinha as mãos agarradas ao corrimão, estranhei aquilo já que ele convivia bem com Bella.

"_**Estou bem Edward, não se preocupe**_**."** – pensou meu irmão, incomodado com o modo que todos o olharam, abriu ainda mais seus olhos mostrando a todos como estava bem alimentado. Bella se soltou de mim e correu para os braços de Esme, sorri. Era palpável o carinho que uma tinha pela outra, olhei pela sala imaginando que Alice deveria ter comprado todas as rosas que havia daqui até Seattle, assim como as velas, que estavam espalhadas por todo lugar.

-Desculpe por isso. – sussurrou Carlisle em seu ouvido, lhe dando um abraço carinhoso. – Não tivemos como controlá-la.

- Tudo bem, não se incomode, a conheço muito bem, Carlisle. – Alice lhe deu de língua.

- Você não mudou nada. – disse Emm se aproximando, ele a olhava fixamente, procurava alguma mudança nela, notou que seu cabelo estava maior, mas no mais estava tudo igual. Procurava algum vestígio das seções que Alice a submetia. Na mente perturbada de Emmett, minha namorada era a Barbie Bella.

- E o que esperava? – perguntou Bella com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Alguma diferença, mas ai está você Bellinha, corada como sempre. – disse a pegando carinhosamente em um abraço. **"**_**Ela ainda é humana, que bom**_**."** – pensou depositando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha a deixando ainda mais corada.

- Muito obrigado Emm. – agradeceu Bella sem graça.

- Tenho que dar uma saída, não faça nada engraçado até eu voltar. – eu podia imaginar a resposta que Bella daria, se meus pais não estivessem presentes, mas ela se limitou a lhe sorrir amarelo.

- Parabéns Bella. – disse Rose a abraçando carinhosamente.

- Feliz aniversário Bella. – Jazz estava mais contido e Bella pareceu perceber, ela acenou a ele em agradecimento, parece ter notado que meu irmão estava um tanto estranho. Alice a puxou para o centro da sala, se apossando da minha namorada.

Os olhos de Bella foram para a mesa colocada próxima ao meu piano, havia um bolo que contrastava com a cor dele, assim como a pilha de presentes ali, do outro lado uma pilha de pratos, alguns talheres e cristais, soltei um gemido involuntário. "_**Ela não espera que a gente coma, não é?**_**" **– me perguntei esperançoso.

- Alice o que eu lhe disse sobre presentes? – todos se entreolharam.

- Eu não ouvi direito, me desculpe! – respondeu minha irmã com cinismo, Bella revirou os olhos. – Abra. – disse lhe entregando o maior pacote ali. Bella abriu o pacote meio desajeitada, leu o cartão que havia ali e sorriu, rolava a caixa de um lado para outro sem entender.

-Hum... Obrigada? – agradeceu com uma pergunta e não exclamação, a gargalhada de Jazz foi tão alta que cobriu a minha, a de Emm se ouvia ao longe.

- É um som, Bella pra sua é... Aquilo é uma caminhonete, não é? – ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Um dia ela foi Jazz. – corrigiu Rose. - Emm está instalando agora para que não possa devolvê-lo.

- O nome dela é Red, é uma senhora idosa e merece respeito Rose. - disse defendendo aquela velharia. - Mas obrigada mesmo assim, havia humor em sua voz e aquilo me deixou feliz.

- Obrigado Emm. – seu tom foi normal, ela sabia que ele podia ouvi-la perfeitamente.

- Alguma coisa tem que prestar nisso aqui. – gritou lá de fora, ela abriu a boca pra responder, mas se calou rindo junto com os outros.

**POV BELLA **

Tenho que confessar que estava gostando daquilo, a alegria no rosto de cada um ali era contagiante, o sorriso de Edward iluminava tudo.

- Este é o de Carlisle e Esme. – anunciou Alice, me entregando um pequeno pacote, fiquei curiosa e o abri com certa ansiedade sob os olhares atentos dos sete vampiros ali.

- Oh meu Deus! – foi o que consegui dizer sentindo meus olhos arderem, eram passagens para a Europa, estava em aberto, eu poderia escolher o lugar.

- Isso é... Incrível. – minha voz falhou, Edward veio para o meu lado.

- Gostou? – perguntou colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás.

- Eu amei, vou conhecer a Europa! Você vai comigo? – seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

- E você tem alguma duvida? – ele deu aquele sorriso que me deixava abobalhada, mordi os lábios ainda com os olhos fixos aos dele. **"**_**Como pode ser tão lindo e tão meu?"**_Edward franziu o cenho, creio que tentando decifrar o que eu estava pensando. Rose me deu um colar delicado e lindo.

- Este é o de Edward. – me virei pra ele novamente com um olhar reprovador, ele revirou os olhos.

- Não gastei um centavo, juro! – disse com as mãos estendidas em rendição. Era uma caixa bem embalada como os outros presentes, fiquei olhando para ele enquanto tentava romper a fita, senti uma ardência no dedo. O havia cortado, uma gota minúscula se formou na ponta dele, senti todos os olhares em mim.

Rosnados abafados ecoavam pela sala cortando o silencio que havia se instalado, Edward estava tenso, muito tenso, seus olhos fixos naquela gota de sangue. Foi quando tudo aconteceu muito rápido em fração de segundos, mas parecia em câmera lenta pra mim.

Um rosnado forte ecoou na sala e Jasper veio em minha direção, se chocando com Edward, os dois se encaravam de forma assustadora, o rosnado de Edward sobrepujou o de Jazz. Ele o empurrou para longe o atirando contra a parede, mas usou a mesma força comigo, senti meu corpo ser lançado no ar, cai meio tonta sentindo uma ardência ainda maior no braço, o cheiro de sangue me deixou enjoada. Olhei em volta e os sete me olhavam de forma estranha.

Meu braço jorrava sangue, Edward me olhava sem foco, notei que não respirava, assim como a maioria ali. Carlisle em um átimo se postou entre mim e sua família. Edward continuava ali, como uma estátua, a dor estampada em sua face de anjo. Alice tentava acalmar Jazz que parecia descontrolado, Emm e Rose a ajudavam, Esme tampava a boca e o nariz me olhando como se pedisse desculpa.

- Emmett, tire Jasper daqui, Rose o ajude. – eles assentiram arrastando Jazz pra fora.

- Alice, minha maleta. – pediu Carlisle, minha amiga sumiu voltando em seguida com ela.

- Me desculpe Bella, mas eu não posso. – disse Esme fazendo saindo de lá, Edward ainda estava ali, parado me olhando, seu rosto ficou inexpressível.

- Pegue isto Carlisle. – dizia Alice entregando a ele uma toalha.

- Isso não vai adiantar Alice, há muito vidro aqui. – meus olhos continuavam fixos nos de Edward, que parecia estar lutando contra si mesmo.

- O corte é fundo, mas se resolve com pontos, graças a Deus não quebrou nada filha. – dizia Carlisle me examinando.

- Acha que ela deve ir para o hospital? - perguntou Alice.

- Quer ir ou prefere que eu cuide de você? – disse se voltando pra mim.

- Prefiro que cuide de mim, sabe que não gosto daquilo. – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Vamos, preciso colocá-la em uma mesa, pra cuidar disso. – assenti me levantando, Logo Alice e Edward estavam ao meu lado. Dava pra ouvir os gritos de Jazz ao longe, olhei pra Alice que se mantinha firme ao meu lado, já Edward estava mais distante. Carlisle esticou meu braço sobre a mesa, ele trabalhava rapidamente, travei os dentes quando vi a seringa em suas mãos.

- Desculpe Bella, mas terei que anestesiar está bem. – assenti fechando os olhos, Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, podia senti-lo ali, mas ele não dizia nada, uma palavra sequer. Sabia o que meu sangue lhe causava ele havia me explicado muitas vezes, aquilo era demais pra ele, que de todos ali, já o havia provado.

- Edward, vá. – pedi enquanto Carlisle aplicava a anestesia.

- Consigo suportar. – sua voz saiu tão fria quanto sua expressão.

- Você não precisa ser um herói, Carlisle pode cuidar de mim sem a sua ajuda. Vá e tome um pouco de ar fresco. – insisti.

- Vou ficar. – teimou me deixando irritada com sua teimosia, era visível que de todos ali ele era o que mais sofria com tudo aquilo.

- Por que você é tão masoquista?- ele semicerrou os olhos pra mim, mas não respondeu.

- Edward, vá atrás de Jasper, antes que vá para muito longe. Tenho certeza que ele está chateado consigo mesmo e duvido que vá ouvir alguém além de você no momento. – pediu Carlisle.

- Sim vá achar Jazz, ele deve estar perdido coitado. – Edward riu com escárnio.

- Isso! Vá encontrar Jazz e lhe diga que logo estarei com ele. – completou Alice, Edward se levantou contrariado e logo Alice o seguiu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Como prometi, aqui está ! Mais quatro capítulos quentinhos... **

**Obrigada pelas reviews! **

**PS: esta parte da história segue o original, claro que algumas diferenças, **

**mas basicamente é a versão de ambos dos fatos. **

**Espero que gostem, beijos Lu. **

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

**POV EDWARD **

Mal podia crer no que havia acabado de acontecer, olhava para Bella que segurava a dor tentando se fazer de forte, provavelmente querendo me poupar. A mim... Justo a mim que a coloquei nesta situação. Minha garganta queimava como o próprio fogo do inferno, clamava pelo sangue dela e isso foi o que mais me assustou... Pensei que estivasse me acostumado com seu cheiro depois de tanto tempo juntos, não me incomodava mais, tanto que até elevamos um pouco o nível de nosso namoro por assim dizer.

Mas ver aquele sangue precioso ali diante de mim fez o mostro rugir alto, em fração de segundos eu escolhias as melhores artérias onde o fluxo correria rápido para minha garganta e aquilo foi aterrorizante, de todos ali eu era quem apresentava mais perigo para ela. Fiz o que me pediram, fui atrás de meu irmão que estava atormentado, mas minha raiva me cegou, acabei descontando nele toda minha revolta e o meu rancor, tudo que guardava aqui dentro de mim.

Meu irmão não era culpado, só perdeu o controle por que quando o sangue escorreu do dedo de Bella, todos ali lutavam contra o desejo de saboreá-la, o meu era imensamente maior e com seu dom, Jasper absorveu tudo... Foi demais pra ele.

Ainda tive que agüentar Rose me culpando, dizendo que eu acabaria matando-a, que não entendia porque não deixava Bella em seu mundo, não que ela não gostasse dela, mas é que Rosalie nunca aceitou ser o que é ela tinha sonhos os quais se tornaram impossíveis, sendo uma vampira, sua revolta se atenuou quando encontrou Emmett, não entendia o porquê Bella insistia em ser uma de nós, como a mim aquilo a revoltava. Estava voltando para a mansão, Esme me acompanhava, disse que limparia a sujeira que ficou, em sua mente ela já arquitetava as mudanças que seriam feitas na sala. Insisti para me deixar fazê-lo, mas como todos ali, sabia o quanto me custava ficar próximo ao sangue de Bella.

Eu tinha que encontrar forças para liberá-la, não poderia mantê-la nesse meu mundo, acabaria matando-a. Tinha que protegê-la de mim mesmo, da ameaça que eu representava em sua vida, já que ela mesma não se dava conta disso. Minha atenção se virou para os pensamentos de Carlisle e para o som da voz de Bella, enquanto lutava comigo mesmo.

-O resto deles não acha o mesmo? – o som das palavras dela me acalmou instantaneamente, dei graças por ela estar bem, Carlisle foi até a pia, considerando sua resposta.

- Edward concorda comigo até certo ponto, Deus e céu existem… E inferno também, mas ele não acredita que há uma pós-vida para nossa espécie. "_**Quantas vezes tentei convencê-lo do contrário?**_**"**- pensou enquanto falava:

- Ele tem plena convicção de que perdemos nossa alma, quando nos tornamos o que somos. - é claro que tínhamos perdido, mas isso era um argumento antigo. O que teria levado Bella a ele? -Eu olho para o meu… filho, sua força, sua bondade, a luz que emana dele... E isso só aumenta essa esperança, essa fé, mais do que nunca. - como a visão dele era distorcida… Meu pai lutava tanto pra achar uma ilusão de bondade em mim, quando não havia nenhuma. - Como poderia não haver mais para alguém como Edward? – concluiu.

A cabeça de Bella concordou enfaticamente, apertei a ponta de meu nariz, ele estava me enchendo de glamour, alimentando a fantástica imagem que ela tinha de nós, de mim.

- Mas se eu acreditasse no que ele acredita… - ele olhou para ela. "_**Você é tão adorável, tão frágil, confia nas pessoas. Ele te ama tanto…"**_Carlisle ajustou seus pensamentos.

- Se você pensasse como ele, teria coragem de tirar a alma dele? – meu pai conseguiu atingi-la. Bella abria e fechava a boca sem saber o que dizer. Todo este tempo tentei encontrar algo que a fizesse entender e meu pai com algumas palavras o fez por mim.

Pela mente de Carlisle vi a frustração em seu olhar, me segurei para não rir. - Você vê o problema? - Carlisle disse, não havia um pingo de satisfação em sua voz, só paciência**. "**_**E**__**la ama Edward, mais do que ele imagina**_**." **– lamentou em pensamento.

- A escolha é minha Carlisle. – insistiu, teimando.

- É dele também, se ele é o responsável por fazer isso com você. - a mente de Carlisle vagou para cada um de seus filhos, ainda se culpava por ter nos transformado, se arrependeu de tê-lo feito com Rose depois que a mesma se revoltou.

- Ele não é o único capaz de fazer isso. – Bella o olhou esperançosa, mas meu pai jamais faria aquilo, Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça.

-Ah, não! Você vai ter que resolver isso com ele. - Carlisle havia jurado jamais fazer aquilo de novo Emmett foi o último, porque Rose lhe implorou usando de sua culpa por tê-la transformado.

Meu pai tinha sentido um pouco de redenção, vendo os dois felizes juntos, mas a duvida sempre permanecia. - Sabe Bella, acho que de uma maneira geral, fiz o melhor que pude com o que tinha. Mas me perguntou, foi certo condená-los a essa vida? Não consigo decidir, no caso de Edward foi sua mãe quem fez minha cabeça. – a imagem de minha mãe Elizabeth apareceu na mente dele, ela era tão linda.

Andei em direção a casa, Esme já havia acabado de limpar tudo ali. Carlisle contava a Bella sobre minha transformação, a memória de Carlisle era perfeita, cada detalhe de seu rosto claramente definido. De muitos jeitos, olhar para minha mãe era como olhar num espelho, a metade de cima de seu rosto, seus olhos, sobrancelhas e cabelos eram idênticos aos meus. A diferença era a cor de seus olhos, claro, o verde deles era brilhante, cheio de vida, mesmo quando perto da morte, eram tão humanos. Bella estava hipnotizada pelo conto, sua face reagindo com choque, preocupação e compaixão conforme ele falava, como quando lhe contava algo sobre nós, sobre mim.

Carlisle contou a ela um fantástico conto de trágica perda e milagrosa ressurreição, não os fatos verdadeiros e negros do mau julgamento de uma mãe desiludida e da negação de paz de um amigo com boa intenção. Bella viu minha transição como uma liberdade da dor, da morte, não como uma condenação para escuridão eterna.

- Acabei cedendo, me sentia só... Fui egoísta, o pobre sofreu tanto. – lhe doía à forma como me transformou. Mesmo eu já tendo lhe perdoado milhares de vezes ainda se culpava por aquilo.

Não poderia cometer o erro de trazê-la para esse mundo... Seu destino não seria o meu... Me recusava a condená-la a vida que levávamos, estava convicto disso, não deveria ter me deixado levar, deveria ter me mantido afastado.

"_**Ela é seu destino.**_**.."** – dizia Alice, meu destino não pode estar ligado ao dela, seria egoísmo demais, cruel demais. Havia muito em jogo, Bella tinha família, amigos, não era como eu ou os outros.

- Não é que eu me arrependa... Nunca me arrependi de ter salvado Edward. - Carlisle disse, sem perceber minha presença, ele sacudiu a cabeça. **"**_**Ainda mais agora, me orgulho tanto dele**_**... **_**Ela precisa dormir."**__ - _Suponho que deva levar você para casa agora. - sugeriu.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – disse me fazendo presente, levá-la daqui seria a parte fácil, me tirar de sua vida seria uma tarefa impossível, mas eu não tinha escolha, teria que ser feito.

- Carlisle pode me levar. – sua voz era suave, me sondava, como se tentasse entender o que acontecia comigo, mas deixei meu rosto inexpressível, eu era bom nisso.

- Eu estou bem. – disse sem emoção na voz, vendo a preocupação em seu rosto, teria que me controlar mais para evitar que se preocupasse comigo. - Você precisará se trocar de qualquer maneira, Alice vai pegar algo pra você. – falei apontando para seu vestido, sujo de sangue e bolo.

Alice avisou que estava voltando, em sua mente pude me ver levando Bella pra casa, quando tentou ir além disso, tudo ficou nublado, indefinido.

"_**O que você está tentando decidir?"**_- perguntou parando perto de mim. De novo, ela não via nada, o que significava que não estava totalmente certo do que faria, minha força de vontade ainda não era forte o suficiente._**"Edward, vocês são destinados um ao outro, quando vai entender?" **__-_ insistiu, me afastei dela para fugir de sua influencia, entramos ao ouvir a voz de Bella.

- Esme, deixa que faço isso. - dizia tentando tirar das mãos de Esme o pano.

- Já terminei... Como você se sente? –estava preocupada com Bella, comigo e com Jasper.

- Eu estou bem. - respondeu automaticamente. - Carlisle costura mais rápido que qualquer outro médico que já tive. – as duas riram, como se o que aconteceu aqui tivesse sido algo banal.

-Vamos, vou arranjar algo menos macabro para você usar. – disse Alice levando Bella para cima.

- Você está bem, Edward? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Não. - respondi sinceramente, ele me lançou um olhar triste assim como minha mãe.

- Como está o Jasper? - Carlisle perguntou, no mesmo instante Bella repetiu a pergunta para Alice, minha atenção se voltou para a conversa das duas.

- Ele esta bem. – respondi imitando o mantra de Bella.

**- **_Se sente culpado, está envergonhado, mal conseguiu olhar para Edward__**.**_ – lamentou Alice.

"_**Isso não foi sua culpa, um erro foi cometido…"-**_ pensou meu pai enquanto ouvíamos a conversa lá em cima.

- Não se dê ao trabalho, Carlisle. – o cortei. - Palavras não são suficientes para remediar essa situação.

-_Pobre Jazz... – _lamentou Bella, revirei os olhos impaciente. _– Me sinto péssima Alice, novamente estraguei tudo... Estavam tão felizes, viu o sorriso de Edward? Ele estava feliz não estava? – _pela mente de Alice vi Bella meneando a cabeça sentando-se na cama. - _Sempre estrago tudo, com esse meu jeito desastrado! Ele está mal e por minha culpa, conhecendo como o conheço, deve ter brigado feio com Jazz não é?_

_-Não se preocupe com isso Bella. – _respondeu Alice.

- _Ele esta sofrendo Alice... Esta se culpando, conheço aquele olhar, seu irmão pensa que não, mas o conheço bem..._

_- Não fique assim Bella, ele te ama... Vem coloca essa roupa aqui. – _Bella somente assentiu.

- _Pode me fazer um favor? – _pediu Bella e minha irmã somente assentiu. – _Diga ao Jazz pra não se sentir culpado, foi um acidente... Diga que o amo e que pra mim ele ainda é como um irmão. –_ fiquei inconformado com aquilo, como ela pode fazer aquilo?

"_**Ela é mesmo uma garota extraordinária."**_ – pensava Esme orgulhosa de Bella. Eu me perguntava se algum dia Isabella pensaria nela em primeiro lugar? Elas estavam descendo e eu a aguardava na porta. Bella se despediu deles, agradeceu pelos presentes e insistiu em se desculpar pelo que ouve, pegou seus presentes, vindo pra junto de mim.

_"**O que você está tentando decidir, Edward?" **__– _insistiu Alice enquanto me virava para ir embora.

Sua incapacidade de ver meu futuro apenas aumentava minha preocupação… Em quantas mais outras maneiras Bella iria pagar por minha fraqueza? O caminho de volta foi em um silencio total, só se ouvia o som ensurdecedor daquela lata velha.

-Diga alguma coisa. – sua voz parecia desesperada, não consegui esconder minha irritação quando respondi.

- O que você quer que eu diga? **"**_**Que eu me odeio por quase matá-la… novamente?"**__- __completei mentalmente__, __c_om o canto do olho a vi se encolher contra a porta.

-Diga que me perdoa. - aquelas palavras me cortaram por dentro.

- Perdoar você?Pelo que Bella? – ela estava mesmo tentando tomar a responsabilidade por aquela situação apavorante, era absurda essa idéia.

-Se eu tivesse sido mais cuidadosa, aquilo não teria acontecido.

-Bella, você se cortou com o papel, isso dificilmente merece a pena de morte, se estivesse em qualquer outro lugar isso não seria um problema.

-Ainda é minha culpa. - insistiu.

-Sua culpa?Se você se cortasse na casa de um de seus amigos como Mike Newton, com Jessica, Ângela, ou até mesmo seus amigos lobos, o pior que poderia ter acontecido seria o que? Talvez eles não conseguissem encontrar um curativo para você. Se você tropeçasse e batesse sobre uma pilha de pratos sozinha, sem que alguém te jogasse neles, mesmo assim, o que seria o pior? Você deixaria sangue no banco quando eles te levassem à sala emergência? Mike Newton poderia segurar sua mão enquanto te suturavam, com certeza ele não estaria lutando contra a vontade de matá-la o tempo todo que estivesse lá. Não tente colocar a culpa em você, Bella. Só me deixará mais enojado comigo mesmo. - o volante rangeu sob o stress de meu aperto, mal evitei esmagá-lo em minhas mãos.

- Como Mike Newton entrou nessa conversa? – perguntou chocada.

- Mike Newton entrou nessa conversa porque seria bem mais saudável para você estar com ele. - rosnei. - Por mais idiota que fosse ele jamais a machucaria, não a colocaria em risco o tempo todo, não pensaria em formas de matá-la. - por mais que me revirasse o estômago imaginá-lo abraçando-a, Mike Newton, ou alguém como ele, era com quem Bella deveria estar… Não eu.

- Preferiria morrer mil vezes a estar com Mike Newton! Preferiria morrer a estar com qualquer um que não seja você.

"_**Você gostaria que eu te matasse?**_**"** – indaguei mentalmente.

- Não seja melodramática, por favor. - disse tentando conter minha raiva. Eu tinha que dominar essas emoções, trancá-las longe junto com meu amor, o desejo que eu tinha por ela. Estávamos perto de sua casa já e eu tinha que dizer adeus.

- Então não seja ridículo. – retrucou, não revidei, quando a picape parou, continuei a encarar o pára-brisa, tentando me convencer a dizer as palavras. Aquelas palavras que arrancariam meu coração fora. **"**_**Adeus, Bella." **_Mas o silêncio foi tudo que consegui reunir.

- Vai ficar comigo? - perguntou timidamente, parecia incerta, seu simples pedido minou a pouca força que eu tinha.

-Eu devo ir para casa. "_**E nunca mais voltar, é o que é certo**_**."** - completei mentalmente.

- Fica comigo... – seus lábios formaram um bico de choro, um bico irresistivelmente lindo. - Pelo meu aniversário. – implorou, ali eu sabia que havia perdido. Claro que eu não poderia deixá-la… ainda não, parte de mim alegrou-se, ansiando por alcançá-la e puxá-la para mais perto, outra parte de mim estava envergonhada.

- Bella, tem que se decidir, não pode ter as duas coisas... Ou você quer que as pessoas ignorem seu aniversário, ou não... Um ou outro.

- Ok. – ela concordou. – Não quero que ignorem meu aniversário. – com a mão boa ela abriu a porta e desceu continuei imóvel.

- Tem certeza que vai querer isto? - disse finalmente olhando para ela.

- Eu os quero. – falou os puxando e lá estava aquele bendito bico.

- Não, você não quer. – afirmei. – Eles gastaram dinheiro com você e o outro é meu, deixou bem claro que meus presentes não são bem recebidos.

- Nunca disse isso... Só acho que... Deixa pra lá, você não entenderia. – aquilo aguçou minha curiosidade.

- O que Bella? O que eu não entenderia. – minha voz saiu impaciente, se pelo menos ela me dissesse para ir embora, não haveria problema, mas não... Ela me queria ali ao seu lado, pra sempre, droga!

- Me deixe carregá-los, pelo menos. – falei os pegando de sua mão, hoje não conseguiria deixá-la, tentaria de novo amanhã.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu esboçando um sorriso.

- Feliz Aniversário. - disse com um suspiro, me inclinei beijando seus lábios, quando tentou aprofundar o beijo me afastei, assim que entramos, avisou que iria tomar um banho, fui para seu quarto, coloquei as coisas sobre a cama e me sentei perdido em pensamentos.

Sabia o que aquele amor exigia de mim, não poderia _simplesmente_deixá-la, teria que libertá-la de mim, teria que quebrar nossa conexão; fazê-la entender que esse adeus era diferente, que era para sempre. _Teria que fazer o impossível._

Peguei o presente de Carlisle e passei meus dedos nas dobras afiadas, tentando evitar pensar na linda mulher se trocando a poucos metros de distância… e o fato que eu era muito fraco para verdadeiramente deixá-la segura, a amava demais. Momentos depois ela entrou, alheia ao meu humor.

- Demorei?

- Não. –respondi vendo Bella deslocar os presentes, se colocando em meu colo.

-Posso abrir meus presentes agora?

-De onde veio esse entusiasmo? - perguntei incapaz de lutar contra aquilo, pelo menos naquela noite.

- Você me deixou curiosa. – disse pegando as passagens na mão com cuidado excessivo. – É demais não é? – seus olhos brilhavam. – Você vai comigo, não vai?

"_**Não meu amor, infelizmente eu não vou."**_ – respondi mentalmente, somente lhe sorri em resposta.

- Vai me mostrar a Europa, com certeza deve conhecer tudo por lá. – dizia com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

- Um pouco. – falei somente, infelizmente não estava tão animado quanto ela.

- Pra onde quer ir? Está em aberto, quer dizer que podemos ir pra qualquer lugar, não é mesmo?- assenti sorrindo, Bella estava mesmo feliz com aquilo.

- Você é que tem que escolher, o presente é seu. Se eu soubesse que ficaria assim, teria gasto algum dinheiro lhe comprando um bom presente.

"_**Eu**__** te amo tanto, Bella**__**…"**_– disse mentalmente, aquelas palavras dançavam na ponta da minha língua, mas as bani, não era justo com ela. - Tente dormir, Bella.

- Sim, mas antes posso te pedir uma última coisa? – seus olhos me sondavam, pra ver minha reação.

- O que seria? – perguntei receoso.

- Me beija Edward... – pediu hesitante. - Preciso sentir que você me ama... Que não me odeia pelo que aconteceu hoje. – aquilo acabou com qualquer resquício de ignorá-la.

Infiltrei minha mão por seus cabelos, segurando firme sua nuca, a outra estava em seu quadril, a trouxe pra mim roçando meu nariz ao dela, depois os lábios a beijando, um beijo que começou lento, mas foi se intensificando, ficou cada vez mais urgente, mais voraz. Nossas mãos eram urgentes uma no corpo do outro, era inevitável.

- Você está superestimando meu autocontrole. - disse me apartando, minha respiração estava pesada e Bella ofegante.

- O que mais está tentando você? Meu sangue ou meu corpo? – olhei em seus olhos cheios de desejo e paixão. _**"Deus como resistir aquilo?"**_

- Hoje há um empate. – sorri meio sem vontade. - Agora, por que você não para de abusar da sorte e vai dormir? - se ao menos _eu tivesse_ sido criado para amá-la, ao invés de destruí-la, o destino era mesmo uma megera cruel.

- Tudo bem. – parecia um tanto desapontada, dei a ela o remédio que Carlisle indicou e logo Bella adormeceu.

Delicadamente a puxei tão próximo quanto era possível e enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos, sua respiração não mudou e Bella apertou o braço em volta de mim novamente.

- Eu te amo tanto Bella, por favor, me perdoe. – sussurrei em seus cabelos, ela respirou fundo.

- Edward... – disse ainda dormindo, a palavra me cortou como uma faca, tremi com um soluço em um choro sem lágrimas.

"_**Você tem que deixá-la! Vai ser melhor pra ela! Você quase a matou hoje tentando protegê-la, não é digno dela**_**."** – dizia pra mim mesmo afundando meu rosto em seus cabelos, sentindo seu cheiro delicioso de morango, soltando outro soluço, jamais seria o mesmo sem ela.

Com muita relutância a soltei, meus braços imploravam para segurá-la mais uma vez, mas os envolvi em torno de meu próprio peito. A decisão estava tomada e eu teria que conviver com ela.

"_**Acabou... Não existe mais Edward e Bella**_**."-** sentenciei, corri de volta pra casa, precisava comunicar aos outros minha decisão, com certeza Alice já tinha visto.

-_Alice, você tem certeza? Ele quer deixá-la?_ – a voz de Emmett subiu de tom com sua descrença, eu estava há algumas milhas da mansão.

-_Sim, eu tenho certeza, ele parece estar decidido, por enquanto_. – uma imagem minha subindo as escadas do alpendre piscou através de seus pensamentos.

"_**V**__**ocê é um idiota e sabe disso**__**?"**_- pensou, sabendo que eu estava por perto.

_"__**Não, Edward não pode jogar isso fora, pobre Bella, isso vai devastá-la"**__- _estes últimos pensamentos de minha mãe doeram mais.

Não, ela não iria me odiar, Bella não guardava rancor, nem ficava com raiva por muito tempo. A conhecia muito bem para esperar por algo diferente, Bella passava por seus sentimentos, por causa dos outros, a vi fazê-lo várias vezes. Mas sua memória humana era curta e a natureza de perdoar permitiria a Bella me superar, permitiria que ela facilmente encontrasse alguém para fazê-la sorrir.

- Alice. - disse nada surpreso com o olhar que ela me lançou.

- Isso não vai funcionar e você sabe. - zombou, uma imagem cristalina de minha Bella vestida em um vestido longo branco encheu sua mente. Eu também estava lá, segurando a mão dela, deslizando um anel no delicado dedo do meu amor.

- Pare com isso Alice, é apenas sua imaginação. - ela tinha tido essa visão por todo o verão, porque era uma fantasia minha. Uma vez brinquei com a idéia de pedi-la em casamento, mas nunca o fiz... Acovardei-me. Bella iria se casar algum dia, mas se casaria com um ser humano, cerrei os dentes com a idéia de Mike Newton em pé no meu lugar. - Esse não é o meu futuro, nunca foi.

- Veremos. – desafiou em um tom insolente, fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em mim, me encolhi, com medo do que ela iria ver.

- Presumo que Alice lhe disse o que estou planejando. - tomei fôlego e me virei, olhando para Carlisle. Todos buscaram por sua liderança, esperando para ver qual a sua posição, seu rosto estava sem emoção.

- Sim, que é a sua intenção deixar Bella, você não acha que se retirar da vida dela é uma medida drástica? – o nó em minha garganta voltou.

- Bella nunca deveria ter sido exposta ao nosso mundo, isso quase a matou por várias vezes, ela é uma humana tem que conviver com humanos, se casar com um humano. – minha voz saiu sem emoção

- Ela te faz tão feliz, Edward. Vocês fazem um ao outro tão feliz. Certamente há outra maneira?- insistiu Esme, o nó cresceu ainda mais, tentei engoli-lo sem sucesso.

- Não, não há outra maneira, Esme, não é justo para Bella estar em perigo constante será o melhor pra ela. – insisti.

- Continuo a dizer que não vai funcionar, Edward. Você está ligado a ela de uma maneira que nem mesmo pode compreender. Não é forte o suficiente para partir... Eu lhe disse isso no começo, tenho visto o futuro que deveria ser. - Alice se recusava a aceitar a lógica da minha decisão, vendo apenas seus próprios desejos egoístas. Sua obstinação só me empurrou mais para baixo pela estrada que eu sabia que tinha de tomar.

- Ah é? Você também viu apenas dois futuros para Bella na primavera passada, a imortalidade ou a sepultura. Parece que suas visões não são o que costumavam ser. - me recusava a deixar que a memória daquele dia horrível voltasse.

-Vai voltar! Se é que você vai conseguir se afastar. – desafiou.

- Fique de olho. – rosnei, Alice era tão teimosa quanto Bella, Carlisle não disse nada, assistindo calmamente a nossa troca de palavras, analisando minhas reações. Ele me analisava, vendo o quão decidido eu estava para continuar com isso, meu pai me conhecia bem demais. Suspirei, voltando para a lógica. - Alice, deixando suas visões de lado, eu não posso apenas ficar de braços cruzados e ver a Bella constantemente ferida por nossa causa. Tenho que protegê-la e agora, somos a coisa mais perigosa de sua vida. – sua mandíbula travou; eu não seria capaz de convencê-la. - Como está Jasper? - perguntei calmamente, tentando desviar o assunto.

- Ele está bem, só precisa de algum tempo. – murmurou sua mentira não enganou a ninguém.

- Você deveria estar com ele, talvez vocês pudessem ir até Denali. A caça é abundante nesta época do ano. - sempre que Jasper tinha uma crise como esta, levava tempo e eu precisava remover Alice da vida de Bella agora, seria mais fácil para mim também, ela não iria querer mentir para Bella e provavelmente iria apenas incitar seu desejo de fazer minha partida impossível, senti outra pontada de dor em meu peito com o pensamento de Bella me implorando para ficar.

- Eu vou depois da aula. - disse. "_**Bella não vai deixar você fazer isso, ela te ama demais e nos ama muito**_**."-** concluiu em pensamento.

- Não, você devia ir agora... - insisti. - Isto é entre Bella e eu e sua presença só vai complicar a situação. - olhei para ela de forma sombria - Não dificulte mais as coisas para ela ou para Jasper. - seus olhos saltaram.

- Você quer que todos a abandone? - sussurrou chocada, olhei para Carlisle novamente.

- Sim.

"_**Sinto muito que não possa dar certo**__**, Bella**__** parecia tão certa para você**_**."** - meu pai brevemente desejou que eu tivesse permitido que Bella se transformasse em Los Angeles, mas sabia que o meu amor por ela teria sido manchado para sempre pelo arrependimento. Enquanto ele se lembrava de como a salvei, se endireitou. **"**_**Você é mais forte do que qualquer um de nós e sabe disso**_**."** – afirmou em pensamento.

- Se você acha que é a coisa certa, vou fazer o que pedir. – disse Emmett me apoiando, em sua mente pude ver o quanto lhe doía fazê-lo, mas mesmo assim me apoiaria. O humor de Alice ficou sombrio, percebendo que ela não iria ver Bella de novo antes de partirmos.

- E quanto a mim, Edward? Eu a amo também. - os olhos dela brilharam com a traição.

- Então você deveria entender melhor do que qualquer um, como é certo partir, Bella já sofreu muito por nossa causa, por minha causa.

- Você só é teimoso demais para dar o que ela quer, para deixá-la segura. - retrucou, vendo Bella em sua mente como sua irmã imortal, soltei um rosnado baixo.

- É tão fácil para você querer tirar a humanidade dela... – cuspi irritado. - Algo do qual você não tem nenhuma memória, Bella não tem noção do que está desistindo e nem você.- ela revirou os olhos. – Se esqueceu que ela tem o Charlie, sempre se mostrou preocupada com ele... Se matarmos Bella, iremos matá-lo também...

- Sem contar que os lobos se revoltarão, ou estão se esquecendo do fato que Bella é praticamente do bando? – lembrou Rose.

- Tem mais essa. – emendei.

- Você ainda assim, é um idiota Edward... – Rosalie estava com raiva. – Encheu a garota de ilusões... A trouxe para nosso mundo sabendo de todos esses riscos que tanto enfatiza, pra que? Pra abandoná-la? Deixá-la pra trás? Você não a merece e torço sinceramente pra que Bella te esqueça... Te apague da memória por completo... – aquelas palavras me rasgavam por dentro. – Há! Não se esqueça de que o lobinho vai entrar no páreo com tudo, depois que partirmos.

Havia me esquecido completamente de Jacob, droga! Maldita Rose! Fechei minhas mãos em punho, teria que me arriscar.

- Mesmo ele é melhor pra ela do que eu. – admiti derrotado.

- Não posso nem dizer adeus?- sussurrou Alice, meu rosto se contorceu em uma careta, vendo a tristeza em seu rosto.

- Você sabe que Bella não vai deixar você ir também. Vai ser mais fácil para ambos desse jeito. - disse suavemente. Ela não entendia o presente que eu estava dando a ela? Não ter que ver os olhos de Bella quando ouvisse… Adeus.

- Pensei que você a amava... Rose está certa, é um idiota! Como você pode tratá-la assim?- havia revolta em suas palavras.

- Eu a amo, mais do que você possa imaginar, por que você acha que estou fazendo isso? Não é sobre mim ou você, é sobre o que é certo para Bella... Ela tem que conviver com os da sua espécie, é o certo! É certo que ela seja capaz de viver sua vida humana. É certo que ela tenha amigos que não têm que lutar contra o impulso de matá-la a cada respiração. É certo que ela seja capaz de dormir, sonhar e ter uma família. Isto é o que é certo para ela e ponto final! – praticamente gritei.

- Não, não é. – gritou de volta. – Bella não se encaixa nesse mundo que você insiste dizer que é certo pra ela! Sempre se sentiu deslocada, como se faltasse algo em sua vida... O que esta fazendo vai acabar com ela Edward. – afirmou convicta. – Diz amá-la tanto, mas parece não conhecê-la. Aquela garota te ama acima de tudo, um amor puro o qual jamais irá encontrar novamente meu irmão, vai abrir mão da melhor coisa que te aconteceu em toda sua existência, vai ser infeliz... Vai fazer Esme e Carlisle infelizes... Assim como a nós, seus irmãos, mas acima de tudo será o responsável pela... - fechou os olhos meneando a cabeça. - Bella não vai resistir a isso, me ouça, por favor. - suas palavras me deixaram arrasado, não estava mais em condições de discutir.

- Carlisle, de quanto tempo você precisa? - a ignorei me virando para ele, que me olhou com tristeza.

- Para uma mudança? – assenti somente. - Podemos partir hoje, se esse for o seu desejo. -disse prontamente. – De quanto tempo precisa? - ele estudou atentamente o meu rosto enquanto eu tentava dizer às palavras que eram certas.

- Hoje coloco um fim nisso...

- VOCÊ NÃO SABERIA O QUE É FELICIDADE, NEM QUE A MESMA ESTIVESSE DIANTE DO SEU NARIZ... Finalmente encontrou o par perfeito, a mulher que foi feita pra você... E joga fora o amor dela como se fosse um pedaço de lixo. – ao ouvi-la dei um passo em sua direção, com meus punhos cerrados.

- PENSEI QUE FOSSE AMIGA DELA? – berrei de volta. – EU A TRATEI COMO LIXO? – estava furioso e farto de todos questionarem meus sentimentos, ninguém conseguia ver o quanto aquilo estava me custando? Esme se materializou diante dela e Carlisle colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros. - Você é a pessoa que jogaria fora a humanidade dela como se fosse um pedaço de lixo sem valor... Só uma mordidinha rápida Edward, é tudo o que ia levar_,_ você disse, como se ela fosse uma garrafa de conhaque para beber. E você tem a ousadia de chamá-la de irmã? – cuspi furioso.

- Este não é o caminho Edward, vai acabar com ela, quando se trata de você a força dela se esvai, por favor, me escute, vai matá-la. – sua voz era implorativa, Carlisle parou esperando caso precisasse interceder.

- Independentemente do que você pensa Alice, ou qualquer um aqui, esta é minha decisão. Preciso de sua promessa de que você irá ficar longe dela. – minha voz saiu fria.

- Se é assim que deseja... Lamento, lamento muito mesmo meu irmão. - franzi o cenho, assim como os outros. – Lamento por ela e por você... Vai se arrepender Edward e quando isso acontecer, poderá ser tarde demais. – disse indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Alice? – ela parou, mas não se virou.

- Consegue vê-la? – todos me olharam sem entender.

- Não e não acho que essa sua caçada vai dar certo, mas se insiste, quando tiver algo, te aviso. – respondeu de forma seca.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mais um, divirtam-se!**

* * *

**Capitulo X**

**POV BELLA **

Acordei sentindo meu braço latejar, o procurei pelo quarto, mas Edward não estava, desci e nada. Senti um aperto em meu peito. **"**_**Ele estava estranho ontem**_**."** – pensei comigo mesma.

Passei os olhos pelo quarto só então me dei conta de que não havia aberto o presente dele, ainda estava lá intacto. Minha mão oscilou em abri-lo ou não, peguei o pacote o colocando na mochila. Fui tomar meu banho, empurrei algo pra dentro e fui pra minha aula. Aquela sensação ruim me acompanhou o tempo todo, flashes do que ocorreu invadiam minha mente.

- Pobre Jasper. - lamentei enquanto dirigia com certa dificuldade para a universidade. Precisava falar com Alice, com certeza saberia o que estava se passando com Edward. Soltei um suspiro aliviado ao vê-lo encostado em seu volvo reluzente, parei algumas vagas adiante, na medida em que eu me aproximava dele aquela sensação só aumentava.

- Oi. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Oi. – respondeu sem emoção, meio automático, engoli o nó que se formava em minha garganta.

- Porque não me acordou? Saiu hoje cedo? – minha voz saiu estranha.

- Não! Assim que adormeceu, tinha coisas a fazer. – disse simplesmente, se dirigindo ao prédio, não houve beijo, nem mesmo um sorriso, mal falou comigo. Aquela sensação ruim aumentava cada vez mais, o nó em minha garganta já estava insuportável, mas fiz o possível e o impossível pra não chorar. Ele demonstrou uma atenção incrível nas aulas, era como se eu não estivesse ali, na hora do almoço me dei conta de que os outros não estavam lá.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntei sentada diante dele, que brincava com seu sanduíche.

- Em casa eu acho. – foi o que respondeu, dando de ombros.

- E Alice? Queria falar com ela...

- Está com Jasper. – sua voz ficou sombria de repente.

- Entendo. – mais uma vez tentei engolir o nó que me impedia até de respirar.

- Acho que vou embora, vai ficar para a última aula? – pela primeira vez ele me olhou.

- Seu braço está doendo? – perguntou com certa preocupação.

"A merda com meu braço." – respondi mentalmente.

- Vou com você, precisamos conversar. – meu estômago deu uma volta e minha espinha gelou, por mais que eu tentasse disfarçar, sei que notou que eu respirava com dificuldade, somente assenti me levantando. Ele me seguiu com seu carro até em casa, estacionei sem coragem de sair de dentro do carro.

Edward se postou ao lado da minha porta, abrindo-a pra mim. "_Sempre cavalheiro_." – pensei comigo mesma, estendeu a mão pra me ajudar a descer. Era a primeira vez que me tocava aquele dia, fui em direção a porta, mas ele estancou.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – pediu estendendo a mão pra mim, entrelaçando nossos dedos, a medida que entravamos na pequena trilha que havia próxima a minha casa, aquela sensação de angustia, de que algo estava muito errado aumentava consideravelmente. Edward estava calado, minha mente não conseguia registrar nada além dele, quando me dei conta, estávamos em uma pequena clareira, muito pequena mesmo.

- Bella, nós vamos embora. – aquelas palavras ecoaram pela floresta. **"**_**Como assim embora? Por quê? O que ele estava fazendo?"**_

- Porque isso agora? – ele deu um longo suspiro, sua voz e seu olhar ainda mais frios. – Isso por acaso tem haver com o que ocorreu ontem? – minha voz se exaltou um pouco.

- Não! Temos que ir, a convivência com os lobos não é nada agradável para ambos e...

- Não minta pra mim. – exigi.

- Temos que ir. – respondeu seco.

- Pelo que vejo não estou envolvida nesse "nós", não é? – por um breve momento seus olhos encontraram os meus.

-Não.

- Porque esta fazendo isso? É pelo que aconteceu com Jazz? Eu já disse que sinto muito Edward... Não precisa ir embora por causa disso... Me leva com você. – não consegui conter as malditas lágrimas.

- Não posso... Não há lugar pra você em meu mundo Bella. – senti como se uma adaga estivesse cravada em meu peito.

- Onde está Alice?

- Eles já foram, fiquei para lhe comunicar...

- Comunicar? – disse ácida. – Comunicar o que? O QUE EDWARD? – toda aquela angustia estava aumentando cada vez mais.

- Comunicar que estou indo, que acabou... Que aquilo tudo foi um erro Isabella. – cuspiu entre os dentes sem um pingo de emoção. Minha cabeça girou... Um erro? O que vivemos foi um erro?

- Pensei que...

- Me enganei! Confundi as coisas, não é isso que eu quero pra mim... – senti a adaga cravar mais fundo, eu mal conseguia respirar.

- Não sou bom pra você Isabella...

- Não diga isso, você é tudo pra mim Edward...

- Não, não sou e você também não é boa pra mim. – aquelas palavras tiveram o efeito de uma apunhalada direta em meu coração.

- Oh! Isso... Isso muda tudo. – a compreensão havia me tomado, eu não servia pra ele, finalmente se deu conta de que não passava de uma humana idiota, estranha... Mais uma que se deslumbrava com seu charme e beleza.

- É o melhor a fazer Isabella. – nunca odiei tanto o meu nome. – Mas será que poderia me prometer uma coisa?

- O que quer? – minha voz saiu sem vida, podia sentir ela se esvaindo de mim.

- Tome cuidado, seja prudente e se cuide, pelo Charlie, sim? – soltei um grunhido, ele me dá um pé na bunda e quer que eu me cuide? – Me perdoe... Deixei as coisas irem longe demais, vai ser melhor assim.

- Melhor pra quem? Pra você?

- Não, pra nós. – respondeu frio, não sabia se implorava pra que ficasse comigo ou me levasse com ele, o odiava pelo que estava fazendo. – Vai me esquecer Bella, essa é a maravilha de ser humano. – soltei outro grunhido.

- Você faz parecer fácil... Será tão fácil assim me esquecer Edward?

- Não digo esquecer, mas minha espécie se distrai com facilidade. – respondeu dando de ombros.

"_**Oh! Então fui somente uma distração enquanto ele passava um tempo por aqui."**_

- Nenhum de vocês vai voltar?

- Não, Alice quis se despedir, mas achei melhor pra vocês uma ruptura sem trauma. – outro grunhido saiu involuntariamente. - Adeus, Isabella. – aquilo foi o golpe final.

- Espere Edward... –tentei tocá-lo, mas ele se esquivou.

- Se cuide Bella. – disse beijando minha testa, desaparecendo diante dos meus olhos, simplesmente, pluft!

"_**Não pode deixá-lo ir assim, lute, grite, o faça levá-lo com ele, sua idiota**_**." **– disse a mim mesma mentalmente.

-EDWARD! – gritei indo na direção em que ele saiu, sabia que não o alcançaria, mas ele podia me ouvir não, é?

- EDWARD NÃO VÁ... FICA COMIGO... VOCÊ PROMETEU! – minha garganta ardeu, eu corria e chamava seu nome sem parar, até que tropecei um uma raiz, cai no chão sem forças pra me levantar. Fiquei lá, me encolhi como um feto, sentia um buraco imenso em meu peito, a dor estava me dilacerando por dentro.

Ele não me amava... Nunca me amou... Fui somente uma distração... Imagens de nós dois invadiu minha mente, os momentos que vivemos, as coisas que me dizia, teria sido tudo mentira? Todos foram embora sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás, era assim que me amavam? Era assim que me consideravam da família?

**POV EDWARD**

Eu podia ouvir seus gritos enquanto corria de volta para meu carro, a cada palavra que saiu da minha boca era como se um punhal estivesse cravado em meu peito. Fiquei atordoado com sua reação, pensei que Bella lutaria, tentaria me convencer a ficar, mas ela não o fez? Era como se estivesse em choque ou algo assim, será que não me amava o suficiente? Será que me enganei?

Cheguei ao volvo e seu cheiro estava impregnado ali, teria que trocar de carro, não poderia suportar, meu coração gritava para que eu voltasse e implorasse seu perdão, dizer que tudo aquilo era mentira, que eu a amava mais que tudo, que ela era a minha vida, mas não seria o certo.

Engoli minha dor e sai com tudo, precisava esquecê-la, Bella teria uma chance, se casaria, teria filhos, me esqueceria. Aquilo me doeu fundo, mas era assim que tinha que ser. Imagens dela invadiram minha mente, me pedindo pra voltar, mas se o fizesse, se a tivesse nos braços somente mais uma vez, a prenderia ali pra sempre.

Será que existia dor maior que a de um coração partido? Sim ela estar morta e o pior, por minha causa, a dor daquele pensamento fez com que eu colocasse minhas mãos no meu rosto, à medida que meu peito era dilacerado e tudo que estava dentro dele desaparecia. Tão vazio quanto eu havia me tornado ao deixá-la, o pensamento dela morrendo literalmente apagou minha existência, me forcei a respirar, para me acalmar, mas a sensação agora era permanente.

Ao menos sem mim ela iria viver, iria desfrutar de uma vida humana e um dia iria morrer como os humanos, em seguida encontraria o paraíso que eu nunca iria ver, acelerei ainda mais rasgando a estrada. Em minha mente eu tentava justificar o que tinha acabado de fazer.

Estava indo para Denali, de lá iniciaria minha caça a Victória, Laurent estava por lá, queria ver se conseguia algo com ele, antes de ir à aula, havia preparado minha bolsa, coloquei algumas roupas, passaportes, identidades, dinheiro e cartões de crédito, minha estadia em Denali seria muito curta. Ao me aproximar da mansão, seus pensamentos estavam cada vez mais claros. Todos giravam em torno de mim e Bella, assim que ouviram o carro todos saíram e meu olhar foi para a figura de Laurent, ao lado de Irina.

"_**Brigou tanto pela humana, pra desistir agora?"**_ – se perguntava ele me encarando, contive um rosnado.

"_**Edward!"**_ – pensou Esme me abraçando forte.

- Estou aqui mãe. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, a apertei forte contra mim.

- Sinto muito filho, por vocês dois. – assenti segurando o nó em minha garganta.

"_**Edward, que bom que veio pra cá**_**."** – pensou Carlisle me abraçando em seguida.

- Só por alguns dias. – disse somente. – Onde estão Alice e Jazz? – o sorriso de minha mãe se desfez.

"_**Ela viu que viria pra cá e se mandou com Jazz, foi para o Mississipi eu acho**_**."** – respondeu Rose em pensamento, ela ainda estava com raiva de mim, assim como Alice, somente assenti.

- Edward, é bom tê-lo conosco também. – dizia Eleazar vindo me cumprimentar, agi automaticamente, não estava em condições de ser simpático ou amável com ninguém. O mesmo foi com Carmem e as garotas.

- Ed! Sinto muito querido. – disse Tanya me abraçando. **"**_**Não fique assim, quer companhia**_**?" – **ofereceu e eu sabia bem do que ela falava.

- Não, obrigado! – respondi sem emoção.

"_**Sabe que pode contar comigo, para o que precisar querido**_**."** – insistiu, eu tentava pegar alguma coisa na mente deles com respeito a Laurent e uma idéia passou pela minha mente. Sorri para Tanya, como se aceitasse sua oferta, ela me daria o que eu queria.

-Mano. – foi o que Emm disse me esmagando em um de seus abraços. **"**_**Não fica assim cara, pode contar comigo, sabe disso não é?"**_** –** somente assenti ao seu pensamento.

Na minha curta estadia em Denali, aceitei a companhia de Tanya para irmos caçar, claro que ela veio cheia de amor pra dar, queria arrancar dela as informações necessárias e aceitei o flerte. Não rolou nada, além de um jogo de sedução de ambos e alguns beijos trocados, infelizmente tudo que consegui foi saber que Laurent de vez em quando desaparecia, que ele e Irina estavam mesmo juntos e que estava tentando se adaptar a nossa dieta. Nada sobre Victória, aquilo me deixou frustrado.

Alice ligou algumas vezes, mas falava somente com Esme e Carlisle, em uma delas vi pela mente do meu pai o que se tratava. Charlie havia entrado em contato com Alice, estava furioso e assustado, disse que Bella não reagia a nada, que estava definhando em uma cama, que estava a ponto de interná-la. Aquilo acabou comigo, mesmo longe fazia mal a ela, não suportava mais ficar ali e decidi sumir, daria um jeito de encontrar Victória. Queria simplesmente ir embora, mas devia ao meu pai e minha mãe uma despedida, mesmo que isso me dilacerasse.

Lentamente eu tentei respirar, eles mereciam um adeus de verdade. Endireitei-me esfregando as mãos no rosto, tentando apagar um pouco da tristeza. Minhas emoções não podiam mais ser trancadas novamente, Bella tinha a única parte de mim que permitia isso, meu coração.

"_**Por favor, espere Edward**_**,"-** os pensamentos de Carlisle invadiram minha mente.

"_**Por favor, Edward**_**."-**e os de Esme também. Eu estava no meu carro, sentado ao volante, onde o cheiro dela era vivido, pensar em encarar minha mãe, seria tão difícil dizer adeus para ela como havia sido com Bella. Sai do carro e fiquei esperando, com os olhos fixos no chão. Esme me alcançou primeiro, não me deixando dar nem um passo sequer em sua direção. Ela colocou seus braços ao meu redor afundando o rosto em meu peito.

"_**Eu sinto muito, Edward… Nós amamos você... Por favor, não vá…"**_** -** repetia esses pensamentos em sua mente enquanto me abraçava forte. Eu a amava tanto, minha mãe, a abracei também, descansando minha bochecha em seu cabelo.

- Você sabe que eu tenho que ir mãe, vou dar notícias, eu prometo. – murmurei, ela assentiu, mas não se moveu. Finalmente abaixei meus braços, mas ela se recusava a me deixar ir, eu estava com medo que teria que repetir a mesma cena que eu havia sofrido com Bella, ainda bem que Carlisle intercedeu.

-Esme, nós temos que deixar Edward escolher seu próprio caminho. - disse gentilmente enquanto tirava os braços dela de mim, seus pensamentos espelhavam suas palavras, embora houvesse algo mais. Esme finalmente me libertou, mas em seguida, puxou meu rosto para perto dela e me deu um beijo.

- Não se esqueça que nós amamos você também. Por favor, volte logo para casa. -implorou.

- Eu também te amo, mãe. - minha voz estava rouca, olhei dentro de seus olhos por um momento, mas quando meus lábios começaram a tremer, tive que desviar o olhar, encarando as árvores escuras. Ela deu um passo para trás e Carlisle a segurou por um instante, tentando confortá-la sem trair sua própria tristeza, Esme se arrastou para junto do carro e olhei relutantemente para meu pai.

- Eu tenho que perguntar uma última vez, este é o único jeito? - ele estudou meu rosto, agora incapaz de esconder sua própria tristeza. Tentei engolir o nó que se formou em minha garganta, sua pergunta era uma última tentativa, mas aquilo me tingiu em cheio, me tentando de novo. – Alice disse que...

- Sim, é. - disse firmemente o cortando, desviando o olhar mais uma vez, a tentação aumentava á medida que Carlisle relembrava a descrição da visão de Alice que não mais existia, a imagem que eu havia visto na mente dela retornava.

Eu tinha meus braços ao redor de Bella, vestida de branco, eu me inclinava para beijá-la, um futuro que Alice ainda acreditava, mesmo na situação em que estávamos. Tranquei minha mandíbula diante daquela visão. A versão do futuro de Alice estava bem longe de ser perfeita, e não havia mais lugar para erros.

-Muita coisa pode acontecer entre hoje e amanhã. - respondi asperamente enquanto meus olhos encontravam os dele, o remorso me atingiu na hora. - Eu sinto muito, Carlisle, mas tem que ser desse jeito, eu a amo muito, mas o perigo é muito grande... Por favor, entenda.

Inalei novamente, mas o ar não preencheu em meus pulmões, de repente eu me lembrei que minha mão não estava vazia. - Poderia fazer um favor pra mim?- estendi minhas chaves. Cuidadosamente Carlisle pegou as chaves da minha mão com um aceno de cabeça. – Fique com ele, não vou levá-lo. - ele olhou fixamente para mim, preocupado.

-Para onde você vai? Sabe que nossa família vai ficar incompleta sem você filho. - minha tristeza agora era a mesma que havia em seus olhos e aquilo trouxe a dor de volta para o meu peito, não suportaria torturá-los também.

- Eu vou pegar Victoria. - o nome mudou parte da minha tristeza em ódio enquanto eu via a mulher de cabelos vermelhos através da mente de minha mãe, que ouvia atentamente cada palavra minha. - Ela não tem o direito de ameaçar qualquer pessoa, muito menos Bella.

Carlisle estudou minha expressão e por um momento pensou em se oferecer para ir comigo. Antes que eu pudesse protestar ele pensou em Esme e mudou de idéia, colocando as mãos sobre meus ombros.

"_**Fique seguro, filho, eu amo você."**_ - pensou enquanto punha seus braços ao meu redor e me dava um abraço de despedida, minha voz saiu rachada. - Eu também te amo, pai.

Ele deu um passo para trás e sem outro olhar me virei joguei a bolsa nas costas e corri para a floresta. Os pensamentos de Carlisle e Esme estavam cheios de tristeza e de amor enquanto eles me viam desaparecer. Emm e Rose não estavam lá, haviam saído em uma viagem de lua de mel, meu irmão era abençoado.

"_**Edward espere**_**."** – o pensamento me fez diminuir a velocidade, era Tanya.

- O que quer Tanya? – perguntei impaciente.

-Se quiser posso ir com você...

- Não. - a cortei- Preciso fazer isso sozinho, me desculpe Tanya. – ela jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

- Lamento meu querido, lamento muito. – disse depositando um beijo em meus lábios, a afastei de imediato. – Não há mesmo nada que eu possa fazer?

- Não Tanya... Adeus. – ela assentiu me soltando, voltei a correr, não era aqueles lábios que eu queria, não eram aqueles braços em volta de mim. Fechei meus olhos e aumentei a velocidade, a falta dela me causava dor física.

**POV BELLA **

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali encolhida, senti a garoa fina em minha pele, mas nem me importei, tudo que eu queria era desaparecer, sumir, deixar de existir. A imagem que vem em minha mente daquele dia é de um lobo negro enorme próximo de mim, flashes de alguém me carregando, assim como os gritos de Charlie e Jake, mais nada.

Eu os via, eles falavam algo, seus lábios se moviam, mas eu nada escutava, ficava deitada na cama, sem vontade pra nada. Não comia, não bebia e não dormia, quando o fazia tinha pesadelos horríveis.

Sai daquele estado de letargia, com as ameaças constantes de Charlie, dizia que me internaria em uma clinica psiquiátrica. Simplesmente não entrava em minha mente o fato dele ter mentido o tempo todo... Aqueles toques, aqueles beijos, nossas noites não tinha como ser fingimento tinha? A falta dele me causava dor física, havia um buraco em meu peito e a mera lembrança dele o fazia latejar.

Charlie me levou para La Push, onde eu era constantemente vigiada, seja por Sue, Leah ou Seth, assim com os garotos e principalmente Jake, que não saia do meu lado. Minha meia irmã me entendia até certo ponto, ela sofria por Sam e vê-lo feliz com Emily não era nada fácil pra ela.

' **Alice, sinto sua falta, preciso tanto de você, volta, por favor'**.

OUTUBRO

' **Alice ele me deixou e nunca mais voltou, por que ele fez isso? Ele me prometeu'. **

NOVEMBRO

' **Alice, me sinto vazia, não tenho vontade de ver ninguém, de falar com ninguém, além de você'. **

DEZEMBRO

' **Alice seria melhor se eu tivesse morrido, ele se foi e com ele levou minha alma e meu coração'.**

JANEIRO

' **Alice, sinto falta de todos vocês, por que me abandonaram?'. **

Nunca obtive resposta, eles me esqueceram completamente, vai ver não signifiquei nada pra nenhum deles, principalmente para ele. Havia abandonado tudo, universidade, amigos, não saia de dentro de casa. Meu pai dizia que eu parecia um fantasma, Jake dizia o mesmo. Já Seth dizia que eu parecia um zumbi, meu pai não entendia o porquê dele ter me abandonado daquele jeito, ficou com muita raiva, assim como Jacob.

- Bella, por favor, reaja filha, não pode anular sua vida assim. – dizia meu pai, olhei em seus olhos e vi a dor que estava lhe causando. Aquilo me deixou ainda pior, estava tão focada em meu sofrimento que não me dei conta do que estava fazendo aos outros, as pessoas que realmente se importavam comigo.

- Pode deixar paizinho, vou melhorar, vai ver. – fiz um esforço sobre humano para lhe sorrir, ele sorriu de volta. Foi isso que fiz, assumi uma máscara na presença deles, mas quando ficava sozinha, a dor me consumia.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – disse Jake invadindo meu quarto, me pegou nos braços me levando até a praia. - Não pense que me engana Bella, sei que fingi que está tudo bem para Charlie, Sue e Seth, mas te conheço garota, ele não vale todo esse sofrimento! Eu estou aqui pra você e por você Bella. – aquilo me tocou, Jake estava ali, tentando me ajudar, fui egoísta o bastante para aceitar, somente o abracei forte.

- Venha, vamos nos divertir. – o maluco me puxou para sua moto e foi assim que comecei a reagir, Jake se tornou fundamental em minha vida, sua presença me dava forças para suportar a falta que Edward me fazia, o vazio que ele deixou me consumia todas as noites, mas Jake me aquecia e me iluminava com sua luz própria, acostumei a chamá-lo de meu sol particular.

Nunca deixei de mandar mensagens para Alice, nem sei se ela chegou a ler alguma, mas me fazia bem desabafar com ela. Contei sobre Jake e sobre as vezes que minha mente pregava peças em mim, a presença dele era constante em minha mente.

Por várias vezes fui à mansão, mas ela estava tão abandonada quanto eu, fui à clareira onde me ele me levou, assim como o mirante. A saudade dele apertou, desta vez foi mais forte do que de costume, fui à nossa clareira como ele dizia, estava sem brilho sem vida, assim como eu me sentia. Cai de joelhos sentindo uma dor dilacerante em meu peito, sobressaltei com a voz de Laurent. "_**Que diabos ele fazia ali?"**_

- Bella você aqui e sozinha? – ele me olhava como daquela vez na mansão. - Onde estão os Cullen?

- Eles tiveram que viajar, mas logo estarão aqui. – respondi, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você mente mal Bella, sei que estão no Alaska. – engoli a saliva com dificuldade. – Eu estava com eles até dois dias atrás, seu namoradinho esteve por lá, Tanya ficou feliz em vê-lo, os dois se dão muito bem, sempre juntos, rindo, cheguei a me perguntar onde foi parar todo aquele apego a humana? – aquelas palavras me aniquilaram.

Soltei uma lufada de ar ao ouvir aquilo, Tanya? Quem seria Tanya? O que ele fazia com ela? As coisas foram se encaixando em minha mente, suas palavras faziam sentido agora **"**_**Minha espécie se distrai com facilidade... **__**Confundi as coisas, não é isso que eu quero pra mim... Aquilo foi um erro Isabella"**_

A conversa que tive com Alice me veio à mente naquele momento: **"**_**Nossa espécie só se apaixona uma vez, quando isso acontece é pra sempre entende... Para nós é pra sempre, uma vez que nos apaixonamos, esse sentimento só aumenta... Vocês humanos tem a felicidade de poder esquecer Bella, se apaixona e se não dá certo, parte pra outra**_**... **_**Edward gostava dela... Claro que tem um carinho especial por ela, mas jamais se envolveu emocionalmente."-**_a voz de Alice ecoava em minha mente, quando a voz de Laurent me despertou.

- Vim até aqui trazer um recado de Victória, ela quer você Bella, segundo ela Edward matou seu parceiro e é justo que ela faça o mesmo não é? – dizia andando ao meu redor, inalando o ar com força. – Não entendo como eles te deixaram pra trás, acho que se cansaram do bichinho de estimação deles. – zombou.

- Isso é o que você acha. – retruquei.

- Esqueça-o Bella, ele está com Tanya em Denali... – aquelas palavras me açoitaram. - Vou te fazer um favor. – disse muito próximo, não me movi um milímetro sequer. – Victória vai ficar zangada, mas seu cheiro é realmente tentador.

- Você não é o primeiro que diz isso. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe serei delicado, Victória iria te torturar lentamente sabia? – ele parecia salivar enquanto falava, ouvi rosnados ecoarem na clareira, o chão parecia tremer tão forte eram.

Laurent olhava com os olhos saltados, tentou fugir, mas os oito lobos correram atrás dele, que jogou Sam longe, mas Jake foi certeiro e arrancou - lhe a cabeça, eles o fizeram em pedaços diante de mim. Eu tremia inteira, imaginando o que aconteceria se houvesse uma briga entre eles e os Cullen, aquela cena ficou gravada em minha mente.

O fato dele ter ido para Denali se encontrar com sua amiga me deixou arrasada, claro que ele iria procurar alguém de sua espécie, eu não era nada pra ele, só perturbava a paz de sua família, como poderia amar alguém como você Isabella? Aquilo remoia em minha mente sem parar, me deixando agoniada e desesperada.

Jake e os garotos haviam saído, estavam fazendo ronda, segundo Sue que estava entretida com seu trabalho e eu sem nada pra fazer. Peguei a Red e fui dar uma volta, estava na estrada quando vi ao longe o penhasco, mudei a direção e fui pra lá, deixei Red onde ficavam os carros e subi até a base mais alta. A vista de lá era linda, um vento gelado bateu em minha face lembrando o hálito de Edward.

- Como sinto sua falta. – sussurrei abraçando a mim mesma. – Porque você se foi? Porque me deixou? A resposta era clara, senti a dor me atingir em cheio, só queria acabar com aquilo, olhei pra baixo e a água era tão convidativa. – Eu te amo Edward!

Sem pensar em mais nada simplesmente me lancei no vazio, me sentia livre enquanto estava em queda livre, era como se eu estivesse voando. Meu corpo se chocou com a água que estava absurdamente gelada, imergi rapidamente, mas uma onda me cobriu me jogando contra as rochas, senti algo me puxar com força para fora da água.

- Bella o que você fez? – dizia Jake enquanto empurrava ar para os meus pulmões, Seth e Leah estavam com ele, podia ouvi-los.

- Ela enlouqueceu. – disse Leah.

- Cala a boca Leah! – cuspiu Jake entre os dentes.

- Porque me tirou... – como ele teve coragem de me tirar de lá, eu estaria finalmente em paz agora.

- Como teve coragem de fazer isso comigo? – perguntava furioso. – O que aquele desgraçado fez a você Bella, pra desistir de tudo assim dessa forma?

- Bells, o Charlie vai acabar internando você. – falou Seth desta vez.

- Não conta nada pra ele, juro que não faço mais, eu juro. – os três me olharam desconfiados.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei tentando me levantar, mas minhas pernas falharam.

- Aquela sanguessuga do cabelo vermelho voltou Bella, estávamos à caça dela quando ouvimos você gritar. – disse Jake.

- Victória? Aqui? – havia algo de errado.

- Por pouco não a pegamos, ela fugiu pelo mar. – lamentou Seth.

- Bella não podemos ficar aqui com você, ela está a solta. – dizia Jake enquanto dirigia em direção a minha casa, desde que ele se foi que não voltei lá.

-Vou ficar bem Jake, não se preocupe, só quero ficar em minha casa ta bem. – ele assentiu somente, já estava anoitecendo quando chegamos.

- Obrigado Jake, por tudo. – disse o abraçando, era tão bom sentir seu calor.

-Quase me mata hoje Bells, o que seria de mim se...

- Foi burrice, eu sei. – falei sem graça. – Preciso de um bom banho e cama.

- Vou mandar Seth ficar aqui com você ta bem? – somente assenti.

Havia acabado de tomar banho, Seth estava no antigo quarto de Charlie, seu ronco ecoava pela casa, estava procurando alguma coisa pra vestir quando algo me chamou a atenção. Era uma camiseta que Edward havia me emprestado, ficou entre as minhas coisas.

"Tem noção do quanto fica sexy assim?" – sua voz ecoou no quarto, apertei a camiseta contra o rosto, mesmo fraco dava pra sentir o cheiro dele. A vesti com uma calça de ginástica estava calçando a meia quando a campainha tocou.

"_**Quem seria à uma hora dessas?"**_ - me perguntei olhando no relógio, já passava das dez, passei pelo quarto de Charlie e Seth ainda roncava esparramado na cama.

- Grande cão de guarda. – disse descendo as escadas, mas ao abrir a porta estanquei, mal podia crer na imagem diante de mim.

- Bella? Bella! – soltou Alice me apertando em seus braços, não sabia o que fazer a abracei de volta sentindo aquele cheiro tão dela.

- Alice... Oh Alice, senti tanto sua falta. – senti minha amiga tremer, ela soluçava, me fazendo chorar também.

- Mas... O que... Como – ela tentava articular a frase. – Eu a vi saltar Bella? Pensei que estivesse morta... Mas esta viva.

- Foi por isso que veio? – perguntei me afastando dela. - Então era só por isso? Pensei que tivesse sentindo minha falta. - ela franziu o cenho.

- O que foi Bella, por esta falando assim? – havia magoa em sua voz.

- Estou bem, como pode ver... Só estava me divertindo. – menti.

- É mentira! – disse o intrometido do alto da escada.

-Oi Seth. – ela o cumprimentou.

- Oi! Ela saltou de lá, agradeça ao seu irmão por isso. – pedi pra se calar com o olhar. – Aliás, desde que se mandaram e a deixaram lá no meio da floresta que essa maluca não bate bem dos pinos. – eu ia matar aquele lobo filho da mãe.

- Porque fez isso Bella? – sua expressão era de dor, tentei sentir raiva dela, mas o que eu tinha em meu peito eram somente saudade e a felicidade por tê-la ali.

- Senti tanto sua falta. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Também senti Bella, não tem idéia do quanto. – ela voltou a me abraçar, fomos para o sofá. – Li suas mensagens, cada uma delas, as li e reli inúmeras vezes, mas havia prometido te deixar em paz.

-Em paz? – minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- Livre pra que tivesse uma vida normal, longe de nosso mundo de nossa influência. – disse mexendo as mãos sem parar.

- O que? Eu vivo em La Push, o que há de normal ali? Meus irmãos são lobos Alice, como assim viver uma vida normal? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu disse. – grunhiu se levantando, andando de um lado para outro. – Eu avisei aquele cabeça dura, mas ele me ouviu? Não! Porque quando aquele teimoso coloca uma coisa naquela cabeça dele...

- Do que você ta falando? – a cortei.

- De Edward! – me encolhi ao ouvir aquele nome. – Ele me fez prometer que não ficaria vigiando você, mas não posso evitar. Não consegui ver você desde que ele te deixou lá, se eu pudesse teria te tirado de lá Bella, mas eu estava em Denali com Jazz.

- Em Denali?

- Sim, todos nós fomos pra lá, quando vi que ele estava indo, fui para o Mississipi, averiguar aquela história da fita.

- Conseguiu alguma coisa?

- Pouca, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, porque fez aquilo Bella? – ela voltou a se sentar de frente pra mim, segurando minhas mãos.

- Jake me salvou, ele me tirou da água, deve ser por isso que não me viu... – ela somente assentiu. – Seth fica comigo direto, desde que... Bem...

- O que fizemos a você Bella? Será que um dia vai poder nos perdoar? – passei meus braços por seu pequeno corpo, recostando meu rosto em seu peito, senti suas mãos acariciar meus cabelos.

- Você está aqui Alice, você voltou. – falei com a voz abafada, mas sei que ela entendeu perfeitamente.

- Porque saltou Bella? – ela ergueu meu rosto pra que a olhasse nos olhos.

- A dor era insuportável Alice... Eu tentei... Juro que tentei, Jake estava me ajudando a superar bem, ficando sempre ao meu lado, me fazendo sorrir, me contagiando com sua energia... – ela me olhava atenta. – Mas quando Laurent apareceu, eu...

- Laurent? O que Laurent veio fazer aqui?

- Tentar matar a Bella, além de fazer essa maluca surtar. – Seth se intrometeu novamente, os olhos de Alice quase saltaram quando ele começou a contar tudo o que havia feito.

- Não posso acreditar... Isso chega a ser irônico sabia? – não entendi o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. – O que ele te disse Bella, pra te deixar tão mal? – bufei alto.

- Que seu irmão estava em Denali, com uma tal de Tanya... E que... Não quero falar sobre isso. Agora as coisas fazem sentido, ele que seja feliz em sua escolha. – ela tinha as sobrancelhas juntas. - Antes não entendia o que eu havia feito de errado, para que ele me deixasse daquele jeito, mas agora tudo faz sentido... – Como está Carlisle e Esme? – disse mudando de assunto.

- Arrasados, Emm e Rose estavam viajando, voltaram há poucos dias, eu e Jazz também estávamos fora, eles estavam em Denali tentando decidir pra que lugar iremos e... Ele esteve em Denali por um curto espaço de tempo, depois desapareceu, está em uma caçada sem sentindo.

- Que caçada? – perguntei sem entender.

- Ele está caçando a Victória, disse que não vai descansar enquanto não encontrá-la. - não contive o riso, eu gargalhava e Alice me olhava questionando minha sanidade.

- Que ironia do destino, Victória está por aqui Alice, ela esteve em La Push, os garotos a perseguiram hoje, mas ela escapou. Por isso Seth fica o tempo todo comigo, logo Jake estará por aqui fazendo a ronda. Ela quer a mim Alice, um parceiro pelo outro, como se ele fosse se importar com isso.

- Como você soube de tudo isso?- perguntou perplexa.

- Laurent me disse, antes dos garotos arrancar a cabeça dele. – disse friamente.

- Eu disse pra ele, que não era seguro deixar você sozinha, mais ele com aquela mania de se culpar por tudo, achou que seria melhor pra você seguir sua vida sem ele, eu disse umas mil vezes, ela é seu destino como você é o dela, mas Edward é muito teimoso e não me escuta.- dizia exaltada.

- Não Alice ele me deixou por que não me amava, porque fui um erro, porque não sou... Não sou boa o bastante pra ele... Laurent garantiu que ele esteve com Tanya em Denali... Segundo ele, felizes, saiam sempre juntos, não se desgrudavam. - minha voz falhou e Alice tinha o cenho franzido.

- De onde você tirou isso Bella? Ele não está lá, Edward e Tanya são somente amigos, há muitos anos que eles não têm nada. – então eu estava certa, ela era a vampira com quem ele se envolveu, ela pareceu se arrepender do que havia dito.

- Você veio sozinha? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Sim, eles estão arrasados, pensam que...

- Eles pensam que eu morri? – ela somente assentiu.

- Preciso avisá-los que... – Alice se calou quando seu celular vibrou.

- Fala Rose. – Seth fez sinal de que Jake estava chegando.

- O que? Não Rose eu me enganei... Ela ta viva Rose, é uma longa história, mas ela ta viva aqui na minha frente. – franzi o cenho, o que será que aconteceu.

- Você fez o que? Como? Droga ele vai surtar Rose... Depois eu ligo, mas tranqüilize Carlisle e Esme, ela está bem. – ela desligou o telefone, estava tensa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei com um mau pressentimento.

- O que ela faz aqui? – disse Jake furioso.

- Ela veio me ver, essa é minha casa e Alice e sua família é bem vinda aqui Jake. – falei entre os dentes.

- Se acalma cara, ela veio na paz. – disse Seth, olhei para Alice que fechou os olhos e ficou tensa.

- Alice? – chamei, mas ela não respondeu.

- Oh não! – soltou com uma expressão assustada.

- O que você viu Alice, o que...

- Edward! Ele pensa que você está morta Bella!

- Liga pra ele e diz que estou viva, eu falo com ele se for o caso. - tudo bem que isso não me faria nada bem, mas.

- Você não está entendendo... – sua voz estava angustiada. - Rose ligou pra ele pedindo pra que voltasse que não fazia mais sentindo manter-se afastado, meu irmão ligou pra Esme que confirmou. – mas não fazia sentido ele se preocupar comigo? Fazia? – Bella? – ela me segurou pelos braços e pude ouvir o rosnado de Jake ecoar na sala. – Edward vai para Itália, acha que sua existência não tem mais sentido. – meus olhos saltaram, a voz de Edward ecoou na minha mente: "_**Mas eu não tinha certeza de como fazê-lo… Eu sabia que Emmett e Jasper nunca iriam ajudar… Então eu estava pensando que talvez eu fosse para Itália e fizesse algo para provocar os Volturi..**_**."**

- Os Volturi. – minha voz não passava de um sussurro, mas Alice ouviu perfeitamente. – Ligue pra ele Alice o impeça. – ela discou rapidamente, mas pela sua cara Edward não atendeu.

- Não adianta, ele destruiu seu celular. – ao ouvir aquilo fiquei desesperada.

- O que faremos Alice? Ele não pode ir para lá.

- Ele está decidido Bella, vai provocá-los.

- Não! Temos que fazer algo Alice, temos que impedi-lo. – Seth e Jake nos olhavam sem entender nada.

- Só se...

- Se o que Alice?

- Irmos para Volterra, podemos chegar antes dele e o impedir. – fazia sentido eu acho.

- As passagens, acha que dá pra usá-las?

- Não, isso não é problema, temos que ir.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou Jake ao meu lado, enquanto eu subia as escadas.

- Vou impedi-lo de fazer uma loucura. – falei pegando minha mochila, assim como a meia onde guardava minhas economias, meu passaporte e a escova de dente, joguei um jeans e uma blusa nela, calcei o tênis e desci, ouvindo Jake falar em meu ouvido.

- Sinto muito Jake, mas preciso ir.

- Bella não faça isso, ele não merece. – aquilo me irritou profundamente.

- Não entendo o que o levou a isso Jake, mas não vou ser a culpada pela morte dele. Sinto muito, mas eu vou você entendendo ou não. – ele começou a tremer. – Seth. Avise meu pai, diga que fui resolver um assunto com Alice, volto em... - olhei para ela.

- Dois ou três dias no máximo. – respondeu por mim.

- Bella fique, por mim, por favor. – insistiu Jake.

- Não posso Jake, não me peça isso, ele precisa de mim. – sabia que havia magoado meu amigo, mas depois me entenderia com ele. - Vamos Alice. – disse entrando na Mercedes, ela me olhava de canto de olho.

- Esta camiseta é do Edward? – droga, havia me esquecido de tirá-la.

- É, mas trouxe outra blusa para colocar, depois me troco. – ela riu meneando a cabeça.

- Vocês dois são absurdos sabia? – revirei os olhos, segurando o riso.


	11. Chapter 11

**Espero que gostem, boa leitura e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

**POV EDWARD**

Há cinco meses que estou longe dela, de minha família e tudo o que consegui foi ficar sempre a dois passos atrás daquela vadia ruiva, meu ódio por ela aumentava cada vez mais. Estava no Rio, em pleno carnaval atrás de outras pistas, havia acabado de comprar uma roupa nova, se minha irmã me visse antes teria um chilique. Sentia falta dela, em todo esse tempo mal nos falamos, havia prometido ao meu pai manter contato e, no entanto, não sou forte o suficiente para ligar pra ele, ou pra Esme.

– Covarde! – disse olhando para meu reflexo no espelho. – Já vi cadáveres melhores. – disse com ironia.

Fechei meus olhos e a imagem dela me invadiu, meu anjo, minha Bella, meu amor, a saudade dela era tanta que... Sua voz ecoava em minha mente "_EDWARD NÃO VÁ... FICA COMIGO... VOCÊ PROMETEU_" seus gritos me fez vacilar por um momento e minha vontade de voltar e pegá-la em meus braços e implorar seu perdão era tão forte quanto à determinação de deixá-la segura.

"_**Porque esta fazendo isso? É pelo que aconteceu com Jazz? Eu já disse que sinto muito Edward... Não precisa ir embora por causa disso... Me leva com você**_**" **Como queria fazer isso meu amor, minha vida, vou levá-la comigo para sempre em meu coração, Bella.

Como queria contar-lhe que eu iria me lembrar de cada pequeno detalhe dela, seu cheiro, seu toque, cada palavra que havia proferiu, cada olhar, cada sorriso, cada lágrima. Mesmo o gosto inacreditavelmente delicioso de seu sangue que estava permanentemente gravado em minha memória,assim como o sabor de sua pele e seu gosto de mulher, jamais me deixaria, estariam sempre lá para me assombrar até o fim dos meus dias.

"_**Oh! Isso muda tudo... Você faz parecer fácil. Será tão fácil assim me esquecer Edward?"**_

Bella havia acreditado tão facilmente em mim, acreditado na mentira ultrajante e aquilo era o fim, era o momento de ir embora. Se ficasse mais, não conseguiria partir nunca, agora só o que me resta é a dor com a qual terei que conviver até o final da minha existência, a dor de não tê-la mais comigo. Minha vontade de voltar e vê-la pela ultima vez era tão grande que meu tempo era preenchido caçando Victória sem parar, porque quando parava a saudade me assolava e eu me via discutindo com uma Bella imaginária.

Dias atrás estava na argentina, Esme havia me ligado, perguntado como eu estava, minha mãe, minha doce mãe estava preocupada comigo. Como pude causar tanto sofrimento assim? Meu telefone vibrou novamente, era a terceira vez que Rose me ligava, o que ela poderia querer comigo? Rose não era santo da minha devoção, mas mesmo assim gostava dela, nossa relação sempre foi meio complicada mesmo, desde o início.

- Alo? – disse impaciente.

"Edward? Oh Edward que bom que me atendeu." – estranhei seu modo de falar.

- O que quer Rose?

"Tem que voltar Edward, Esme e Carlisle estão arrasados, Emm também, precisa voltar meu irmão, precisamos de você aqui."

- Aconteceu algo com Esme? Carlisle? – ela não costumava ser tão sentimental.

"Não Edward, mas temos que estar juntos pra superar o que houve, volte, por favor." – ainda não entendia o que ela estava querendo dizer.

- Rose seja mais específica.

"Alice..."

- O que aconteceu com Alice?

"Ela voltou Edward e foi direto para Forks." – soltei um rosnado, com vontade de fechar o telefone e mandá-lo longe, ela havia me prometido.

- O que ela foi fazer lá? – não consegui conter o rosnado por trás das palavras.

"Ajudar Charlie a encarar tudo que está por vir." – me perdi novamente, sua voz saiu chorosa

- Porque ela faria isso?

"Edward... Oh Edward eu sinto muito meu irmão, sinto muito mesmo."

- Rose você está me assustando.

"Ela se foi Edward... Não há mais motivos para ficar longe de nós... – ela soluçou – Bella saltou do penhasco, Alice viu e foi para Forks, ajudar Charlie com o enterro e tudo mais..." - o telefone ficou mudo, só então me dei conta de que o havia esmagado em minha mão. Um soluço forte rompeu dos meus lábios, ela se foi... Eu a matei... O que foi que eu fiz?

"_**Mentiram para sua amada, em seu desespero por não ter mais o homem que amava, se matou e foi condenada**_**." **

"_**Não é a mesma coisa... E se alguma coisa acontecesse com você? Gostaria que eu acabasse comigo mesma?... Voltaria a fazer o que você fazia antes de eu aparecer e bagunçar sua vida**_**."**

Alice estava certa o tempo todo, fui um idiota, deveria saber que Bella não reagiria de maneira convencional, não ela, não a minha Bella.

"_**Bella não se encaixa nesse mundo que você insiste dizer que é certo pra ela! Sempre se sentiu deslocada, como se faltasse algo em sua vida... O que está fazendo vai acabar com ela Edward**_**..."**

"_**Diz amá-la tanto, mas parece não conhecê-la. Ela te ama acima de tudo, um amor puro o qual jamais irá encontrar novamente meu irmão..." **_

"_**Vai abrir mão da melhor coisa que te aconteceu em toda sua existência, vai ser infeliz... Vai fazer Esme e Carlisle infelizes... Assim como a nós, seus irmãos, mas acima de tudo será o responsável pela... Ela não vai resistir a isso, me ouça, por favor..." **_

"_**Este não é o caminho Edward, vai acabar com ela, quando se trata de você a força dela se esvai, por favor, me escute, vai matá-la..."**_

As vozes de Alice e Bella ecoavam em minha mente, peguei minha bolsa, joguei tudo dentro e sai direto para o aeroporto, Itália, iria para Volterra, acabaria com essa existência sem sentido. Eu não era nada, um morto vivo, mas isso teria um fim logo, em algumas horas eu me juntaria a Bella se Carlisle estivesse certo.

"_**Então é assim?" "O que Bella?" "O paraíso**_**?"** Será que eu era digno de compartilhar algo tão bom com ela? Do fundo do meu ser esperava que sim.

Logo eu estava no aeroporto internacional de Roma, corri pelas estradas sozinho, em direção ao meu destino, ao meu fim. Na realidade não estava sozinho, o luto, o arrependimento e a angústia, o profundo sentimento de culpa. Ah!Eu tinha muita companhia.

- Sinto muito Esme, me perdoe meu pai. – pedi aumentando a velocidade.

Ergui os olhos de meus joelhos e olhei para a praça e para o reflexo do relógio em uma das janelas. Como Bella, eu havia escolhido o melhor momento da minha morte. Ao meio dia eu daria um passo em direção ao sol na frente de centenas de seres humanos, demonstrando a beleza horrível da minha espécie, atacaria em plena festa de San Marco. Momentos depois, a condenação viria e eu gostaria de receber o fogo, minhas cinzas seriam varridas; detritos inúteis diante de um vento de limpeza.

Apenas um minuto ou dois era o tempo que me restava neste planeta, o sol brilhava até a entrada do beco, eu estava parado a poucos metros do fim. Olhando para a junção de dia e noite aos meus pés. Era irônico que, para acabar com tudo só teria que cruzar essa linha de sombra, dando um passo das trevas para a luz, sendo que foi a extinção da luz de Bella, que me levou aquele momento.

**"**_**Ela está morta, Edward**_**"** a voz de Rosalie repetidas vezes, havia dor em sua voz. _**"Até mesmo a mais fria dos Cullen, sentiu sua morte meu anjo. Nem mesmo Rose queria esse fim para você meu amor.**_**"** - suspirei, desejando poder tocá-la mais uma vez, mas Bella se foi. Apesar de todos os meus esforços...

Os ponteiros do relógio andaram mais um minuto, ninguém sairia ferido, exceto eu, não poderia esperar um final melhor, poderia? Silenciosamente pedi desculpas a Alice de novo, desejando que ela não veja o que esta por vir, desejando que saiba a paz que eu esperava encontrar no final. Com esse pensamento, lentamente desabotoei minha camisa, para dar um melhor efeito, um branco fantasmagórico em plena praça.

As primeiras testemunhas do meu ato seria uma pequena família, que parou em frente ao beco. Com os segundos contados, eu considerava o grupo, os pais, dois filhos, um equilíbrio perfeito, assim como minha própria família. Meus irmãos e irmãs, minha mãe e meu pai, a quem tanto magoei, engoli o enorme nó em minha garganta, só tinha a mim para culpar pelo sofrimento que lhes causei.

Eles estavam completos, três pares perfeitos, tinham um ao outro para o conforto, acreditava que o amor de um para o outro iria superar qualquer dor ou mágoa que os afligissem, teriam paz, não teriam mais que se preocupar comigo. Sempre estava sobrando, os atrapalhando de certa forma. Só queria ter a chance de agradecer a Carlisle por me dar esta vida, ele nunca parou de questionar-se sobre mim e como eu estava no crepúsculo de minha vida... Eu podia ver que meu pai havia me dado o maior presente.

Por causa dele que conheci Bella, foi por um breve momento, mas fundamental em minha existência sem sentido, para mim era tudo o que valia e eu queria que ele soubesse disso. Minha camisa caiu aos meus pés, ouvi a mudança do relógio novamente e soou como uma campainha, fechei meus olhos para ver claramente Bella por estes últimos segundos.

- Feche os olhos ouvi Bella dizer sorrindo, assim o fiz... Minha mente foi invadida por imagens de nós dois, eu podia ver e sentir cada reação dela aos meus toques, meus beijos as minhas palavras... Tudo, aquilo me deixou extasiado. Um último arrependimento tomou conta de mim, porque neguei a ela e a mim o prazer de nos amarmos? De sentir aquele corpo quente em meus braços ao meu redor, me recebendo, me consumindo com seu calor, com seu amor?

- Me perdoe Bella. – sussurrei baixinho.

A brisa soprou, trazendo consigo o cheiro da multidão em volta de mim, misturados com o sangue doce, o algodão mofado e comida podre, havia uma lufada de frésia. Respirei fundo e me perdi nas memórias, parecia muito mais fácil agora, tão perto do fim, fingir que estava perto de Bella.

A lavanda veio em seguida, junto com o doce sabor de seu sangue era de dar água na boca, ela me chamava do túmulo, exatamente o meu tipo de heroína. Deixei a memória de seu gosto me preencher, o monstro em mim, desejava aquela parte dela, o sangue de Bella. Sim o sangue dela me atraiu, mas não foi o que me levou a ela. "Burning Love." – irônico não?

Eu amava tudo nela, seu jeito desastrado, suas idéias absurdas, seu corpo moldado para o meu, sua teimosia, seu altruísmo desmedido... Tudo nela era perfeito.

-Edward? - ouvi sua voz me chamando baixinho, parecia impaciente? O que ela poderia estar esperando? Uma resposta impossível passou pela minha mente. Não, ela não poderia estar esperando por mim, poderia?

Por um breve momento pensei em minha vida antes de Bella, mas não havia nada que pudesse comparar a forma como aquela garota me afetou nesse tempo em que estivemos juntos. Todo o resto era insignificante, como um futuro sem ela, somente o tempo que compartilhei com Bella importava e apenas durante esse tempo me senti realmente vivo. Ela morreu sem saber a verdade: que eu a amava, que eu nunca tinha parado de amá-la.

- Edward? Pare! – ouvi novamente, sorri com aquela doce melodia. Lembrei-me das palavras de Carlisle em seu aniversário, no último dia em que Bella me viu sorrir, em que a vi com meus próprios olhos. "_**Como poderia não haver mais para alguém como Edward?**_**",** ele disse a ela. Minha mente me possuiu novamente, imaginei que ele poderia estar certo, que de alguma maneira, Bella seria a única a cumprimentar-me no que quer que venha depois desta vida...

-Edward... - sua voz, embora calma, era diferente, era como se ela estivesse aqui comigo, suplicando. Seu cheiro me envolveu de forma mais intensa, como se estivesse andado na chuva. Eu podia vê-la em minha mente, abrindo seus braços para mim, me recebendo. Ah se eu pudesse entrar em minha memória e ficar lá.

-Edward, olhe para mim! - ordenou, desta vez mais alto, o som era tão real que não consegui sufocar um sorriso.

Dei o meu último suspiro, ouvindo Bella me chamar de novo, me puxando para meus devaneios, ouvi os sapatos baterem firme no paralelepípedo, um coração batendo forte e rápido. Deixei-me acreditar que por um instante poderia ser ela, embora eu soubesse que a fantasia seria passageira. Mas não poderia lutar contra a esperança, a saudade completamente irracional de que Bella estava ali perto de mim, que estaríamos juntos.

O pulso de trovão que parecia estar se aproximando, um passo a mais, gostaria de saber se ela realmente estava lá, esperando, ou se não haveria nada. Antes que eu pudesse concluir o passo, algo macio se chocou contra mim.

Automaticamente coloquei os meus braços em volta dela...? O perfume que eu imaginava caiu sobre mim como uma avalanche me enterrando. Podia sentir o calor crescer à minha volta como uma névoa densa. Poderia ser realmente ela? Não, minha mente deve estar me pregando uma peça, devagar abriu meus olhos para ver quem eu segurava com tanta ternura, com tanto amor. Bella estava em meus braços!

Fiquei boquiaberto, sem reação... Era meu anjo, minha Bella ali, eu tentava acreditar que aquilo era real. Banhado em um brilho branco, as faíscas de vermelho que acendeu em seus cabelos lhe deu uma beleza sobrenatural. Há muitos meses que eu tinha ouvido as suas palavras lembrando, imaginado o rosto perfeito, tudo em minha mente... Mas isso era diferente... Não se comparava... Suas mãos suaves pressionado contra o meu peito frio, como se ela estivesse tentando reiniciar o meu coração. Eu me perdi em seus olhos enquanto tentava entender como eu poderia ter encontrado esse paraíso.

-Incrível... Carlisle estava certo. - murmurei em estado de choque, havia um céu depois de tudo e por algum milagre, eu consegui encontrá-lo.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar, eu não poderia ter ganhado tal recompensa, não depois do que fiz... O abismo no meu peito desapareceu sob seus dedos suaves, o calor do seu toque de imediato, curando minhas feridas. Era como se nós nunca tivéssemos nos separamos, a dor, a culpa, a solidão haviam desaparecido. Seria possível? Será que vamos ficar juntos para sempre, assim como prometeu? Quando olhei para o meu amor, seus lábios se moviam.

- Edward... - ela quase não respirava, meu nome em seus lábios era música aos meus ouvidos, me enchendo de uma felicidade tão intensa que chegava a ser doloroso. Ela murmurou alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saiu.

-Não posso acreditar... Foram tão rápidos que não senti nada, eles são muito bons mesmo. - lhe assegurei. Ela parecia mais frágil do que eu me lembrava, estava mais magra e com anéis escuros sob seus olhos, seu rosto abatido... Estava diferente, mesmo assim era minha Bella ali.

- Você cheira da mesma forma pra mim. - disse sentindo o fogo queimar minha garganta como um maçarico, a sensação me surpreendeu, eu esperava que a sede fosse extinta depois que...

"_**Então talvez isso seja o inferno, eu não me importo, vou levá-la comigo**_**."** - olhei para Bella, não querendo deixá-la nunca mais, se ela fosse um anjo ou simplesmente uma construção tentadora do meu passado, não me importava.

- Morte, que tem sugado o mel da tua respiração, que ainda não tinha poder sobre a tua beleza. – falei tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso, voraz e apaixonado, gemi tamanho prazer em sentir seu gosto, seus lábios macios e quentes, sua língua contrastando com a minha, nos apartamos e ela ofegava.

- Eu não estou morta... Nem você, Edward... Por favor, temos que sair daqui, eles não podem nos ver. – falou se contorcendo em meus braços, havia medo em seus olhar. Nos últimos meses eu a ouvi repetir quase todas as sílabas que ela já havia proferido na minha presença, mas eu nunca tinha ouvido aquela frase antes. Confuso, eu precisava ouvi-la falar novamente.

- O que? - desta vez, eu a ouvia atentamente, me deleitando com a batida rítmica de seu coração, ela tentava me empurrar de volta, suas mãos suaves contrastavam com seu grito agudo.

- Nós não estamos mortos Edward, acorde, por favor... Ainda não morremos. – fui do céu ao inferno em fração de segundos. Ela estava viva? O tempo voltou ao seu ritmo normal, a alegria desapareceu, quando fui atingido por um turbilhão de emoções que me arrancou daquele momento de insanidade... Ela estava viva e precisava mais do que nunca de proteção... Porque diabos ela veio atrás de mim?

**"**_**Ele está na luz?**_**"-** uma voz imortal me chamou a atenção – **"**_**Quem é a menina?**_**"  
**  
_**"O que foi que eu fiz?**_**"–** o horror, misturado com culpa, medo e raiva, corroeu seu caminho através de mim como um ácido. Bella continuou a falar, sem saber da minha revelação excruciante.

- Temos que sair daqui antes que os Volturi... - antes que pudesse terminar a frase em um movimento rápido a coloquei entre mim e a parede, eu era seu escudo entre Bella e os vampiros. Félix era um deles, droga! As coisas estavam ficando cada vez piores. Ambos estavam parados na sombra profunda, considerando minha postura protetora.

"_**Esse cheiro... Este cheiro me é familiar**_**."** – pensava Félix buscando em sua mente, onde o havia sentido antes. A imagem de Bella bebê surgiu em sua mente, assim como Renée, como na mente de James aquela vez. "_**Ela está bem crescida**_**."** – concluiu olhando para Bella.

"_**Ela é uma humana"**_ - Demetri pensou surpreso por não detectar a presença de Bella, somente sua pulsação.

Lutei para controlar meus instintos mais básicos, enfrentando pela primeira vez na minha vida, o enigma da vítima: lutar ou fugir. A luz que tinha sido minha cúmplice agora havia se tornado minha carcereira... Mas não para Bella.

-Saudações, cavalheiros, mas acho que seus serviços não serão mais necessários, nenhum dano foi causado, envie meus agradecimentos a Aro e seus irmãos.

- Creio que deveríamos ir para um local mais apropriado, não concorda? – disse Félix mostrando seus dentes com um sorriso maroto **"**_**Eu te darei o que tanto quer**_**."** - completou mentalmente, seus olhos foram para Bella, esperando alguma reação, mas ela só se apertou mais em mim, segurando no cós da minha calça.

- Não acredito que será necessário. - disse com firmeza, medindo a distância até o final do beco. Se eu pudesse levá-la para a praça, ela podia sair com a multidão. – Sei quais são suas instruções e lhes garanto que nenhuma regra foi quebrada.

"_**O traga de volta, mesmo que tente algo espetacular, ele é muito precioso, o quero vivo**_**."- **a voz de Aro ecoava na mente de Félix, que interpretou minha proteção a uma humana a algo espetacular, ainda mais essa humana.

- Afaste-se Félix, se nós ficarmos expostos, iremos compartilhar de seu destino. - disse Demetri desta vez "_**Será que ele poderia pelo menos esperar até estarmos longe da vista dos humanos?**_**" **– pensou enquanto seu manto sacudia com o vento gelado.

- Estarei bem atrás de você. – me virei para ela. - Bella, porque você não volta para a praça e aproveita o festival? – disse calmamente, pela mente de Demetri pude ver que Aro esperava que alguém tentasse me impedir, ele sabia que alguém viria, queria Alice aqui.

- Não, a menina vem conosco. – Bella rosnou ao ouvir a palavra menina, Félix riu em pensamento, não economizando elogios tanto ao seu cheiro quanto a ela em si, me irritando profundamente. Já que ele imaginava seus lábios na pele macia e quente dela.

- Eu não penso assim. – retruquei, vendo tudo em vermelho tamanha raiva que sentia, imaginava lhe arrancar os dedos e depois a cabeça, mas ele não a tocaria. Senti a respiração de Bella em minhas costas nuas.

- Não! Vou ficar com você, nem pense em se apartar de mim. – seu aperto em minha calça se intensificou, seus lábios roçaram minha pele, foi um breve toque. Meus olhos não saiam dos dois, uma pontada de culpa alimentava minha ira. Se Rose não tivesse me ligado... Se eu não tivesse a deixado... Se tivesse retornado e implorado seu perdão, não estaríamos nessa situação agora, com a morte certa pairando nossas cabeças. A quem eu queria culpar? Se eu tivesse confirmado a morte dela... Se eu não a tivesse deixado pra início de conversa... Só tenho a mim para culpar.

- Félix, não aqui. – disse Demetri se virando para o bastardo. – Aro simplesmente gostaria de falar com você de novo, já que desistiu de seu showzinho. – ironizou, senti meu estômago vazio se contrair, a imagem de Bella diante daqueles três e sua corja, me deixava apavorado.

- Creio que ela não esteja incluída? – falei esperançoso, ele olhou para Bella mais uma vez, observou seus dedos agarrados na altura do meu quadril, no cós da calça, sua outra mão agora apertava meu ombro, era evidente o fato de que ela estava acostumada com nossa presença.

- Temo que não seja possível, temos que obedecer as regras. – insistiu Demetri. "_**Ela sabe demais.**_**"** – pensou e aquilo só aumentou minha raiva.

- Infelizmente não poderei aceitar o convite de Aro, Demetri. – Félix ficou tenso.

-Isso é ótimo. – rosnou "_**Primeiro você, depois ela**_**."**

- Aro ficará desapontado. – suspirou Demetri, pensando que eu não teria chance contra Félix, mas ele temia chamar a atenção das pessoas ali presentes.

-Tenho certeza que ele sobreviverá à decepção. – eu tentava ver qual a melhor saída daquela situação, se eu conseguisse distrair Félix, ela poderia correr para a multidão e se salvar certo? Não! Não ela, não a minha Bella, ela com certeza o enfrentaria também, seu pulso se acelerou, mas eu não poderia facilitar seu medo, não poderia deixá-la se envolver nisso.

Vaguei meus olhos pelo local atrás de outras opções. Mas os olhos sagazes de Félix seguiram os meus. **"**_**Você não conseguiria a carregando**_**."** – ele sorriu **–"**_**Vai deixá-la para trás? Terei prazer em cuidar dela.**_**"** – pensou com água na boca.

A atenção de Demetri estava em Bella, tentou provar sua mente, mas não teve sucesso,  
com um sexto sentido indescritível, estendeu a mão para mim, arquivando minha impressão digital em sua mente; havia tantos lá. **"**_**Não tem como fugir de mim Edward, te encontraria em qualquer lugar e sabe disso."**_** –** pensou.

Eu considerava chamar a atenção dos humanos ali, mas a imagem de Demetri pegando Bella enquanto eu lutava com Félix me fez desistir. **"**_**Ainda não Edward, precisamos de mais testemunhas."**_– aquela voz, só poderia ser ela, Alice, é claro! Virei-me para o final do beco escuro, ouvindo seus passos leves se aproximando. Felix e Demetri ambos perderam a arrogância, ouvindo a sua abordagem.

_**"Não os provoque Edward**_**."** - pensou, esperando eu abandonar a idéia, antes de olhar em frente novamente. O futuro era uma massa confusa de imagens ainda indefinidas, mas duas se destacaram. A imagem de uma Bella pálida e imortal sorrindo enquanto abraçava Alice, na outra, seu corpo partido e mutilado jazia morto sobre um chão de pedra.

Minha irmã buscava no futuro algo que nos ajudasse, se engasgou com uma tremula imagem loura. A visão do rosto aflito de Jasper apagou qualquer alívio que senti com a chegada de Alice. Ela arriscou a própria vida, bem como a de Bella para salvar a minha, aumentando ainda mais a minha culpa. Quantas pessoas eu estava destinando à perdição? Uma última possibilidade passou pela cabeça de Alice: Bella sendo cercada por uma multidão de pessoas vestidas de vermelho.

- Vamos nos comportar, não é? Há senhoras presentes. - ela lançou um olhar para Bella, os dois ficaram tensos, haviam perdido sua vantagem, sabiam que Alice podia prever o futuro e o quão Aro era fascinado por seu dom.

- Nós não estamos sozinhos. - observou Alice, os olhos indicavam os humanos que olhavam curiosos para o beco**. "**_**Pode funcionar, Edward."**_ – me alertou.

Demetri olhou para a mulher que estava soletrando as suas preocupações para o marido, quando seus olhos se encontraram, o homem imediatamente sinalizou para um agente de segurança vestido de vermelho.

- Por favor, Edward, vamos ser razoáveis. - suplicou, preocupado em perder todos nós. Aro não era conhecido por sua clemência, quanto a punir os "maus alunos na guarda".

- Deixe-nos ir e sairemos sem que ninguém descubra a verdade. - pressionei, tentando forçar o futuro, mas Alice a via voltando, ela não me deixaria.

- Pelo menos vamos discutir mais reservadamente. – pediu frustrado, ele estaria atrás de mim, assim que me deixasse ir. A cabeça de Bella se virou seu suspiro chamando a atenção de todos, o grupo de humanos curiosos havia se expandido. Eu pensei que a batalha estava ganha até...

"_**Tarde demais... Jane está aqui**_**" **– avisou Alice em pensamento, Bella contorceu os dedos contra a minha pele quando os meus dentes rangeram.

- Não. - soltei, sabendo que era tarde demais. Félix sorriu vitorioso

"_**Eu teria feito com que fosse rápido e indolor, para ela.**_**"** - meus punhos se fecharam atrás de mim.

"_**Não! Você não a terá!**_**"–**gritei mentalmente.

_**"Não perdemos ainda**_**."-** pensou Alice, me recusava olhar o que ela queria me mostrar, não poderia suportar ver Jane atormentando Bella.

- Isso não é um vampiro? - Jane resmungou quando apareceu no fim do beco escuro como Alice. - Muito bem, então isso é o motivo do problema? – disse se referindo a Bella. – Me dê uma razão Edward.

Pela mente de Alice pude ver que qualquer coisa que a contrariasse, acabaria em Alice e eu nos contorcendo no chão, minhas opções eram limitadas a uma.

- Jane. - disse como uma rendição libertando Bella da minha gaiola de proteção, como se enfatizasse o meu fracasso, a brisa espalhava o cheiro dela em torno de mim novamente. Engoli em seco, o veneno queimando minha garganta, a sede tinha perdido o seu poder sobre mim completamente. Só a idéia dos meus dentes cravados em sua pele, me causava um desgosto a ponto de causar dor física. Mas mesmo assim era eu o seu carrasco, a razão a qual ela iria morrer. Desta vez eu iria ser testemunha de seu último suspiro, ninguém me odiava mais que eu mesmo naquele momento.

Alice nos viu de pé diante dos irmãos a espera, nada além, não havia futuro nenhum para nós, até a decisão ser tomada. Jane ignorou a presença de Alice e Bella por completo.

- Sigam-me, Aro os aguarda. – ordenou se virando, eu imaginava qual seria seu premio por tanta devoção. Adoraria nos castigar, Félix nos indicou o caminho com um aceno de mão, ignorei suas provocações, passei meu braço pela cintura de Bella a trazendo pra junto de mim. Ela me olhou confusa, havia tantas perguntas naquele olhar. Mesmo tendo meus braços envolta dela, algo que desejava desde que a deixei, meses há atrás, tentei manter em cheque a minha raiva.

- Acho que não deveria ficar surpreso por vê-la aqui, Alice? - disse tentando disfarçar.

- Foi meu erro, era obrigação repará-lo. – "_**Você parece terrível. Esme não vai ficar feliz em vê-lo com tanta sede**_**.****"** – pensou em seguida, meus olhos estavam tão negros, eles jamais haviam me visto assim antes.

- O que aconteceu? - ignorei seu otimismo em ver nossa mãe novamente, esta poderia ser a minha única oportunidade para descobrir o que causou a tragédia da vida real a qual estávamos presos.

- É uma longa história. – em sua mente Bella olhava o oceano do alto do penhasco de La Push: **"**_**Como sinto sua falta! Porque você se foi? Porque me deixou**_**?"** ela olhou novamente a água lá em baixo. **"**_**Eu te amo Edward**_**."-** sussurrou antes de saltar em queda livre, soltando um grito libertador, parecia mais um grito de felicidade do que de medo.

Pelo amor de... O que eu tinha feito com ela? Minha mão livre fechada em um punho, mas a tortura continuava. Bella entrou na água agitada e não submergiu... Depois a visão desapareceu por completo. Alice apertou os lábios, com o mais profundo pesar em seus pensamentos. **"**_**Isso foi tudo que eu vi, me desculpe, eu deveria ter avisado a todos assim que descobri que ela estava viva."**_

- Em resumo, acho que Bella estava fazendo algum esporte radical, não é? – disse com um olhar significativo para a mesma.

- Heim?- soltou Bella meio perdida. - Oh sim, apenas para fins recreativos. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Bella aprendeu muito sobre esportes radicais, nestes dias, não é? "_**O que é uma forma de suicídio no caso dela, concorda?**_**"** – completou mentalmente, Bella semicerrou os olhos na direção dela. Mas uma pergunta me incomodava como ela se salvou? Alice não deixou isso passar.

"_**Jacob Black a salvou... Eles se reaproximaram e Bella só reagiu porque ele não a deixou um só momento e está ainda mais protetor com relação a ela**_**."** – um rosnado brotou em meu peito.

Mas o destino era mesmo muito cruel, como uma harpia sádica, como o odiava. Como se acreditar que Bella estivesse morta não fosse tormento suficiente, ela ressuscita só para que eu presencie sua morte pelas mãos dos Volturi? Isto também não era o suficiente, ainda tinha que suportar o fato de que tê-la deixado só a jogou nos braços daquele cão sarnento.

"_**Se não fosse Jacob e seu bando, Victória teria conseguido o que tanto almeja, ela esteve na reserva atrás dela, assim como na casa de Bella... Laurent também tentou pegá-la, mas eles o mataram diante dela. Segundo Seth, Bella meio que surtou depois que saiu do completo estado de letargia em que ficou... Ela ia a nossa casa, a clareira sem se importar com sua segurança, desaparecia no meio da noite, chamando seu nome... Charlie queria interná-la, como louca, Edward."**_

Os pensamentos de Alice eram como gasolina em um inferno, todo este tempo em que estive na caça a Victória foi em vão, tanta dor, tanto sofrimento pra que? Para ela voltar para Forks e tentar matar Bella. O destino devia estar rolando de rir da minha estupidez, minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, tamanha raiva que sentia.

Ao menos eles tiraram Laurent do caminho, mas a que preço? Olhei para Bella imaginando sua expressão ao ver aquela cena grotesca, Victória ainda era alvo da minha ira, apenas o toque de Bella me impediu de gritar de raiva.

- Edward, você está bem? – sua voz doce e preocupada, levou todo o controle que eu pudesse reunir para caminhar, Alice também se perguntava se eu estava bem? - Edward?

Um grunhido foi tudo que consegui como resposta... Continuamos andando pelo beco enquanto continuava seu relato.

Alice me mostrou toda a dor relatada nas mensagens deixadas por Bella, assim como as milhares de vezes que as leu e releu. Por fim, me mostrou quando Rose avisou que eu estava sabendo, a discussão das duas, o pânico estampado no rosto de Bella, o modo como reagiu quando soube que eu estava em perigo. Sua discussão com Jacob, ele tentando impedi-la, mas Bella foi firme em sua decisão, mesmo que isso a matasse, aquilo me doeu ainda mais, depois de tudo que fiz a ela... Me colocou em primeiro lugar, acima de tudo.

Minha irmã mostrou que mesmo magoada como estava, ferida e enciumada, já que Laurent disse que eu estava com Tanya em Denali, que estávamos juntos. Segundo Alice, aquilo foi o que levou Bella ao penhasco, ouvi de seus lábios pelas memórias da minha irmã que ela precisava por fim em sua dor... Sentia-se rejeitada, em sua mente torta pensava não ser boa o suficiente pra mim... Não a culpava, juntando todos os acontecimentos, com o que disse a ela quando parti, novamente só tinha a mim mesmo pra culpar.

Aproximei-me de Tanya para obter informações, o que deu a entender que... Deus!Como pude fazer tanto mal a essa criatura? Somente com o intuito de protegê-la.

Alice mostrou... A mim mesmo, ela estava no avião ao lado de Bella, quando veio a visão, a visão de minha própria destruição pelas mãos dos Volturi, o som do meu corpo rasgando aos pedaços, os soluços de Alice narravam à cena em que eu desapareceria em uma nuvem roxa. Depois do que fiz Bella sofrer em minha ausência, eu não tinha dúvida de que minha morte me traria um pouco de paz, só uma coisa estava absolutamente certa em tudo isso... Eu fui e sempre serei amaldiçoado.

Bella reapareceu na memória de Alice, a narrativa dela em como Jacob foi importante pra ela, em como sentia por magoá-lo daquela forma, o modo carinhoso como olhava pra ele... A forma como o bastardo a segurava em seus braços, tentando impedi-la de vir ao meu encontro, travei minha mandíbula tão forte que meus dentes rangeram em protesto.

- PARE! Eu não agüento mais! - assobiei as palavras não mais alto do que um sopro de vento. Bella ficou tensa, mas não reagiu e o meu furor se dissolveu em angústia impotente, em minha tentativa de protegê-la, eu só a colocava em perigo ainda maior.

"_**Sinto muito, Edward**_**."-** lamentou Alice e sua sinceridade perdeu para a minha dor. Ela tinha sido contra a minha partida desde o início, mas eu não a tinha escutado, minha irmã tentou assumir parte da responsabilidade**. "**_**Deveria ter feito algo mais cedo..."**_

Eu desejava silenciosamente que ela parasse de se culpar por aquilo que foi tudo culpa minha. Sua lealdade e fidelidade eram mais do que qualquer um poderia pedir de uma irmã, ela não merecia ter qualquer culpa pelo que havia acontecido, mesmo porque, sua morte seria adicionada à minha lista de pecados.

Mesmo tendo feito Bella sofrer tanto, ela relutou a se afastar de mim para entrar no buraco que levava aos túneis subterrâneos. Pensei que fosse querer ficar junto a Alice depois de saber do dano que havia lhe causado. Mas para minha surpresa, Bella assim que me viu aparecer ao seu lado, se agarrou a mim novamente, ainda com mais urgência.

Eu amava Bella e daria qualquer coisa para vê-la de forma segura longe desse inferno... Mas eu não tinha nada a negociar, Bella colocou os braços trêmulos em torno de mim, seria medo? No esgoto era muito escuro, ela certamente tinha medo de tropeçar e cair pelo menos era isso que eu dizia a mim mesmo, sem esperanças.

O cheiro do medo que emanava dela se intensificou quando entramos no túnel, Demetri saboreou o perfume, exalando alto. Fechei minha mente para os seus e todos os outros pensamentos, me concentrando apenas no som do coração de Bella martelando.

Mais uma vez eu menti para mim tocando seu rosto, seus lábios, tentando aliviar o medo dela. Quando meus lábios se encontraram com o cabelo dela, a mentira desapareceu, mas eu não podia trazer a voz da verdade. "Eu sinto muito, Bella." – pedi mentalmente

Ela se agarrou ainda mais apertado, será que ela me perdoará? Tentei encontrar as palavras para lhe suplicar, mas elas não vinham, não sabia como começar, havia tanto a perdoar. Considerando o fato de que veio me salvar, mesmo achando que eu não a amava, mas nada do que eu dissesse faria diferença, não é? Acariciei seu rosto tentando acalmar seu pulso frenético, ela evitava me olhar nos olhos, seu coração não reagia da mesma forma aos meus toques. Talvez Jacob tivesse ganhado espaço demais... Talvez ela...

"_**Não, ela ainda me ama**_**."** - uma voz sussurrou na minha cabeça, meu coração talvez? Aquela parte de mim que estava ausente por tanto tempo, continuou a ser um farol de esperança. Outro beijo em sua testa, meus lábios ansiavam pelos dela, em outro beijo avassalador como o que trocamos há pouco, era muito egoísmo de minha parte desejar tal presente?

Não me importava, se ela não me amava mais, eu faria todo o possível para que retornasse segura a sua casa, era o mínimo que eu devia a ela por tentar salvar minha vida. Nosso destino apareceu diante de nós, estávamos próximos do fim.

O silêncio foi interrompido por um barulho rítmico, notei que eram os dentes de Bella, ela estava congelando, ainda molhada dos joelhos para baixo. Que tolo eu fui! Automaticamente me afastei dela, para que pudesse manter o calor de seu corpo, mas Bella literalmente se atirou contra mim, me envolvendo com seus braços novamente.

-Nnnão! – gemeu fechando as mãos em minha cintura, enquanto eu tentava inutilmente aquecer Bella, Jane ponderava se nossa presença interromperia sua refeição. Olhei para Alice, mas continuávamos diante de Aro. **"**_**Eu não sei**_**."** – pensou ela.

Assim que entramos na parte moderna do castelo, pude ouvir nosso juiz e júri. Por todo o percurso eu e Alice lutávamos por alguma mudança no futuro eminente, mas a única coisa que se via era Bella morta, de um jeito ou de outro, mas minha atenção foi desviada para os pensamentos deles.

- Jane. – sussurrou Alec, antes de abraçar sua irmã gêmea.

- Alec. - pela primeira vez, Jane mostrou alguma emoção que não desprezo, dando um beijo em seu irmão.

- Eles lhe mandaram para trazer um e você volta com dois... E meio. - disse Alec, devolvendo o carinho. Bella não reagiu a seu olhar. - Bom trabalho. - Jane riu, se divertindo com seu irmão, se ela não fosse uma sádica viciosa, a cena teria sido quase reconfortante...

- Bem vindo de volta, Edward. – saudou virando-se para mim. - Você parece estar em melhor estado de espírito. – lembrou-se das minhas características sem vida e rabugenta de poucas horas em relação ao bravo e determinado do momento.

- Não tive muitas opções. – ironizei, ele riu me irritando.

- E esta é a causa de todos os problemas? Uma humana? _"__**Desprezível**_**...".**

Disfarcei um sorriso, mal sabe ele o estrago que Bella pode causar, com a facilidade que tem de atrair problemas, meu sorriso se desfez com as fantasias de Felix sobre Gianna que mudou com Bella tomando o lugar da mulher em seus braços.

**"**_**Tão macio e quentinho**_**"** - suas mãos vagavam pelo corpo dela, com ele se inclinando sobre Bella. "_**Ela cresceu, ficou deliciosa**_**."** As palavras saíram de minha boca quando me virei, minha raiva saiu como um grunhido incoerente. Felix estava a um dedo em mim. **"**_**Ela vai esperar enquanto eu acabar com você**_**."**

Foi o toque de Alice que me trouxe a razão. **"**_**Existe uma maneira de sair daqui, está se tornando mais clara**_**."**– Paciência, por favor. – disse ainda com a mão em meu ombro

Olhei para minha irmã favorita, mas não eram os olhos dela que eu via, em sua mente o show estava montado, entre gritos desesperados, nós saímos de lá... Aro tocando a mão de Bella... Eu aceitando uma capa da guarda de Aro... Bella chorando em meus braços... Alice e Jasper se abraçando... Nossa sala de jantar?

"_**Não sei o que isso significa**_**."** – admitiu. **"**_**Mas existem muitos resultados mais... Se puder evitar as idiotices de Félix.**_**" **- ela ergueu as sobrancelhas de ébano, me questionando. Inalei com força, enchendo meus pulmões de ar com o cheiro de Bella, o fogo em minha garganta apenas lembrou de que sua ausência foi muito mais dolorosa, pisquei lentamente dando a ela a certeza de que iria me conter.

- Aro vai ficar tão contente ao vê-lo novamente. - disse Alec, ansiosamente, pegando a mão de Jane. - Não vamos deixá-lo esperando. – meneei a cabeça, rogando para que tudo acabasse logo. Alec e Jane foram pelo corredor ornamentado em nossa frente, mas parou no meio da porta escondida no corredor.

Olhei para minha irmã e seu rosto estava sem expressão, mal podia crer que Aro nos trouxe para esse lugar repulsivo. Porque Aro queria nos encontrar aqui? Bella parecia sentir o que acontecia naquela sala, já que relutou a entrar, à medida que atravessávamos a antecâmara para o local que servia de sala de jantar para os Volturi.

"_**Para onde você iria, Edward? Eles vão caçá-lo para cima e para baixo e à Bella também**_**!" - **Alice pensou, vendo o meu plano, vão chegar a Carlisle.

Bella desviou o olhar para o chã entre as sobrancelhas se aprofundou, a grelha que se assemelhava a que tapava a entrada para o sistema de esgoto, mas este não era para fornecer uma fuga, não para os vivos pelo menos. Ao fundo o forno que não era utilizado para aquecer, mas para destruir as provas.

- Mestre, eu o trouxe de volta vivo, assim como desejou. - dizia Jane emocionada.

- Ah, Jane, você é um conforto para mim. – Aro não ofereceu qualquer elogio, ou mesmo reconhecimento aos outros, sua atenção se voltou para nós. Seu prazer era desenfreado aquilo me revirou o estômago. - Alice e Bella, também! Esta é uma feliz surpresa! Maravilhoso!

Bella corou levemente ao ouvir seu nome, Aro a ignorou, queria toda a atenção para seu espetáculo. Ordenou a Félix que chamasse os outros, queria a platéia completa. Como um cãozinho adestrado, assentiu ao seu dono subserviente, a atenção de Aro se voltou para mim.

- Você vê, Edward? O que vos digo? Você não está feliz que eu não tenha lhe dado o que você queria ontem? – eu odiava a situação em que estava com todas as minhas forças, mas não podia negar que aquela decisão me fez reencontrar Bella.

- Sim Aro, estou.

- Eu adoro um final feliz, eles são tão raros. - dizia, com um olhar sonhador no rosto. "_**Evito expressar meus pensamentos, então me de um.**_**"-** pensou o crápula. - Mas eu quero saber toda a história. Como isso aconteceu? Alice?- ele se dirigiu a ela como se a conhecesse há décadas. -Seu irmão pensou que você fosse infalível, mas aparentemente houve algum engano.

"_**Duvido**_**." –** pensou minha irmã, sabendo que eu havia atrapalhado suas visões do passado, Aro era uma cobra e estava armando alguma coisa, disso eu tinha certeza.

- Oh, eu estou longe de ser infalível. - um lampejo de algo passou por sua mente, outra visão do futuro, peguei a visão de um roupão preto. Sob o capuz havia um par de olhos vermelhos rodeados de preto, cabelo curto. **"**_**De jeito nenhum**_**."** pensou torcendo uma mão na outra, a imagem piscou e apagou como uma lâmpada queimada. - Como você pode ver, causo problemas tanto quanto os resolvo. **– "**_**Se pudesse encontraria o nosso caminho para fora daqui..."**_

- Você é muito modesta. - Aro chiou. - Vi algumas de suas façanhas e devo admitir que nunca presenciei nada parecido com o seu talento, é maravilhoso!

"_**Edward, o que você disse a ele?**_**"** - ela me lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- Sinto muito, mas não fomos apresentados corretamente, é que eu sinto como se já te conhecesse cara Alice. Seu irmão nos apresentou ontem, de uma maneira peculiar. Veja você, eu compartilho alguns talentos com o seu irmão, mas sou limitado de uma forma que ele não é. – em sua mente considerava as vantagens do nosso poder combinado. A testa enrugada de Alice insinuava que sua pergunta ainda estava sem resposta.

- E também exponencialmente mais poderoso. - expliquei. - Aro precisa de contato físico para ouvir seus pensamentos, mas ele ouve muito mais do que eu, você sabe que eu só posso ouvir o que está passando por sua cabeça no momento já Aro ouve cada pensamento que sua mente já teve. – suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se.

"_**Cada pensamento? Até mesmo os humanos? Mais do que você se lembra**_**?"-** inclinei a cabeça em concordância. Aro não perdeu nada de nossa conversa silenciosa e sua excitação aumentou e seus pensamentos rodopiavam com possibilidades: **"**_**Alice e Edward**_**..."** desta vez a minha imagem e de Alice vestidos como os de sua guarda pessoal.

- Mas para ser capaz de ouvir à distância, seria muito conveniente. – "_**E taticamente superior."-**_lamentou seu deslize, Aro olhou rapidamente para o grupo que chegava atrás de nós.

-Olhem! Marcus, Caius! - Aro exclamou num sussurro. - Bella está viva afinal e Alice está aqui com ela! Isso não é maravilhoso?

Caiu nos olhou com desdém torcendo os lábios, já Marcus nos encarava perdido em suas memórias. Marcus foi até o irmão e lhe estendeu a mão, Aro passeava através dos pensamentos do irmão, saltando rapidamente para o mais recente, viram o brilho, que era ainda mais forte do que o que Aro tinha com sua companheira.

"_**É evidente que ninguém amou mais do que Aro, porem..."**_- pensava Marcus ainda perdido em pensamentos.

"_**O que ele está vendo? Isso não está afetando o futuro**_**"** - Alice pensou impaciente, Aro balançou a cabeça, ainda pensando na profundidade do meu amor por Bella.

-Incrível! – disse se voltando para mim. - Absolutamente incrível!

"_**Edward?"**_ - Alice gritou em seus pensamentos, em outras circunstâncias eu teria achado sua frustração engraçada.

-Marcus consegue ver a intensidade dos relacionamentos, ele está surpreso pela intensidade do nosso. – expliquei, Bella olhou para Marcus, olhando em seus olhos, tentando ver o seu espanto invisível, eu imagino e Alice fez uma careta.

"_**Ele vê todos os três de nós, certo? Eu a amo, também!"**_** -** olhei para cima e depois para baixo, assegurando-lhe que seu amor foi fortemente representado e a frustração desapareceu de seus olhos.

- Tão conveniente. – murmurou Aro, olhando para mim**. "**_**Talentoso e tão jovem, em outro século seu talento iria crescer...**_**" **Antes que eu pudesse reagir, seus pensamentos foram embora, como se ele tivesse apagado um quadro negro, os olhos de Aro deslocaram-se para o braço de Bella em minha cintura.

-É raro que algo surpreenda Marcus, eu posso assegurá-lo, é tão difícil de entender, mesmo agora. Seu vínculo com ela, uma humana... Não ouvir seus pensamentos torna mais fácil ou mais difícil para você? Como você pode ficar tão perto dela assim? – eles questionavam a intensidade da minha sede, não tinham idéia.

- Não é sem esforço, lhes asseguro. –naquele momento eu desejava quebrar os dois braços em torno dela e segurá-la contra meu peito. Sentir o seu coração bater contra mim, o gosto de sua pele, os lábios. Mostrar a ela o quanto eu a amava e implorar por seu perdão, definitivamente a sede não tinha mais nada a ver com meu desejo.

- Mas ainda assim, ela é a tua cantante! - vários dos vampiros em torno de nós que havia encontrado os seus cantores suspirou baixinho, por reviver a euforia de absorver tamanha perfeição. Aro recordou a memória do gosto do sangue de Bella e aquilo me trouxe felicidade, minha garganta queimou, mas não mais como antes, ela me tentava, mas não como antes.

- Vejo isso mais como um preço. - todo poeta concordaria, o maior amor deve vir com o preço mais elevado. Rogava para que eu já tivesse pagado o suficiente, Aro se divertiu com a minha resposta.

-Se eu não tivesse a cheirado através de suas memórias, eu não teria acreditado que o chamado do sangue de alguém pudesse ser tão forte. Mas ela cheira bem demais, um perfume raro e irresistível, não é mesmo Félix? – travei os dentes contendo um rosnado, Bella me olhou confusa apertando suas mãos em mim. Revivi pela terceira vez aquela cena fatídica onde Renée era morta na tentativa de salvar sua filha, a imagem de Bella bebê, tão linda e tão assustada.

- Sim mestre! – concordou seu lacaio – Cresceu linda e tentadora! – acrescentou, os olhos de Bella foram para Félix, pela sua expressão a compreensão havia lhe atingido, ela ainda não havia se dado conta, fez menção de falar, mas bastou um aperto leve em seu braço para que recuasse.

"_**Edward se acalme**_**."** – pedia Alice em pensamento, em minha mente eu catalogava todos aqueles presentes naquela sala, observando suas potencialidades e funções dentro da hierarquia Volturi, nossa melhor esperança era convencer Aro que ele não tinha motivos para nos matar.

"_**Parece que o destino brinca com você meu jovem amigo**_**."** – ironizou Aro em pensamento, mal sabia ele o quanto estava certo. -Ah, que falta faz meu amigo Carlisle, você me faz lembrar dele, só que Carlisle não era tão irritado. – foi um grande elogio.

- Não sou digno de tal comparação, meu pai é superior a mim de inúmeras formas.

- Eu certamente nunca pensei ver Carlisle fora do autocontrole referente a qualquer coisa, você não o envergonhou. – ele não sabia nada sobre do meu pai. Nunca teve uma vida humana, gastou sua vida banhada em sangue humano, sempre se banqueteavam. Carlisle ficaria horrorizado com este salão, ainda com os últimos vestígios de uma refeição anterior. Ansiava para tirar Bella daquele lugar, longe do perigo.

- Quase. – respondi, senti o pulso de Bella se acelerar, pela minha forma áspera de responder, provavelmente sentiu meu desconforto.

- Estou satisfeito com o sucesso dele. – continuou. Aro nunca compreendeu a opção de vida de Carlisle, muito menos meu controle perto de Bella, nos inveja por que queria o que meu pai conquistou e desejava provar de minha Bella mais que tudo. Finalmente chegou ao ponto com uma risada baixa. – Só de me lembrar como ela atrai você... Me dá água na boca! – rosnei baixo. - Não se irrite amigo. – dizia ele erguendo uma mão de suas mãos. – Não vou fazer mal a este curioso espécime, mas estou curioso sobre uma questão em particular? Ela bloqueia você Edward, mas será que pode bloquear a outros também? – seus olhos famintos estavam fixos em Bella. – Posso?

- Tem que perguntar a ela, não a mim. – sua curiosidade pelo fato de Bella me bloquear me assustou, ela olhava tudo atenta, seus pensamentos deviam estar em um turbilhão.

- É claro, que rude de minha parte, Bella, estou intrigado por você ser uma exceção para Edward, é impressionante, um talento muito interessante, me pergunto como é possível? **"**_**Ah se Eleazar estivesse aqui.**_**"** – lamentou em pensamento. – Sendo nossos talentos similares em muitos aspectos, me deixaria tentar? Para ver se é uma exceção a mim também?

Ela olhou bem para Aro, depois seus olhos encontraram os meus, nós não tínhamos escolha, teria que deixar aquela cobra ler seus pensamentos se quiséssemos viver mais algum tempo. Parte de mim esperava que ele pudesse lê-la, então eu iria finalmente começar a ouvir seus pensamentos... De uma forma não editada. Será que ela me odiava por tê-la deixado? Será que se rendeu as investidas de Jacob? Ou se encantou por outro? Bella iria me querer de volta? O que ela sentiu quando a toquei? Havia tantas coisas que eu poderia ver.

Alice me deu a resposta, mostrando a surpresa de Aro e o desapontamento. - **"**_**Muito interessante.**_**" **– disse ele em sua visão, claramente frustrado por Bella, seus segredos se manteria ocultos, acenei positivamente para Bella que ergueu a mão na direção de Aro.

Quando ele olhou para ela, o coração de Bella disparou e seu olhar se fixou no de Aro, como se uma cobra a tivesse hipnotizado, ele esperou para o desfile de memórias, mas não ouviu nada. Assim como eu havia tentado, há muito tempo, forçou a si mesmo não encontrando nada, o mesmo silêncio frustrante.

- Muito interessante. - dizia ele, como Alice havia mostrado, por mais que quisesse ver dentro da mente de Bella, não pude deixar de me sentir satisfeito. O fato de Aro não ter acesso a ela o deslumbrou, em sua mente não entendia como uma simples humana conseguiria tal feito? Aquilo o intrigava e o preocupava na mesma proporção.

"_**Eu disse que Bella é mais forte do que você imagina**_**."** pensou Alice, sufocando o seu sorriso. O futuro era uma massa vacilante de imagens, todas articuladas a Aro que silenciosamente via em Bella muito potencial, algo difícil de ignorar ou menosprezar simplesmente.

"_**Se ela pode bloquear a mim e a Edward, sendo uma humana, quão poderosa seria quando imortal? Carlisle é mesmo um homem de sorte..."**_– pude ver claramente em sua mente um trio de vampiros, havia duas fêmeas ao lado dele, a capa cobria seus rostos, mas tive a ligeira impressão de conhecer aquelas duas, a imagem se desfez antes que eu pudesse ver os rostos.

- Seria incrível. – murmurou, seus pensamentos voláteis tomaram um novo caminho. **"**_**A quem mais ela seria imune?"**_- Eu me pergunto? Será que Bella é imune a nossos outros talentos... Jane, querida? - o ódio explodiu dentro de mim em uma única palavra.

- NÂO! – gritei, não permitiria que ela se submetesse a tortura de Jane, senti um puxão em meu braço, mas mesmo assim me libertei.

"_**Edward olhe..."-**_ ignorei os pensamentos de Alice, não me importava o que ela teria visto, não poderia permitir que Bella sofresse devido a minha negligencia.

- Sim, mestre?- Jane disse, sorrindo. **"**_**Quem vai gritar mais alto? A garota ou você, Edward?"**_** –**Felix deu um passo para tentar me separar de Bella, mas Aro o deteve com um olhar.

**"**_**Edward, vai dar tudo certo**_**." -** Alice tentou novamente, a calma de Aro me irritava profundamente.

-Eu estava imaginando, minha querida, se Bella é imune a você. - disse calmamente, empurrei Bella para trás de mim, escondendo-a de Jane, buscando através das mentes em torno de mim por uma fenda, uma rachadura, que pudesse salvar Bella. Não houve furos e a frustração de ser encurralado me deixou em alerta, os vampiros que nos rodeia permaneceram em silêncio, à espera do sinal de Aro para atacar.

As visões de Alice estavam retorcidas, envoltas em uma névoa escura. Instintivamente me lancei na direção de Jane, bloqueando sua visão de Bella por completo. Se eu pudesse levá-la comigo... Mas infelizmente não fui rápido o suficiente.

**"**_**Não**_**",** foi à última coisa que ouvi antes de atingir o chão, em menos de um décimo de segundo eu estava envolvido em chamas, cada célula do meu corpo gritando de dor. Eu estava queimando de dentro para fora, minha pele fervendo como meus órgãos internos. Cada músculo do meu corpo tomado, não tinha o controle de nenhum deles, consegui manter meus lábios travados juntos, amordaçando qualquer som que eu poderia fazer, só conseguia ouvir a batida do coração de Bella, ele me manteria vivo. Bella, eu te amo, pensei em meio à dor.

- PARE! – gritou Bella em desespero, com minhas últimas forças evitaria que Bella me visse chorar, ela não merecia ver minha fraqueza.

- Jane. - Aro disse em um tom suave, foi o que bastou para as chamas diminuírem e a dor desaparecer. - Basta! - a ausência de dor era tanto um choque como o pedido dele, levou alguns milésimos de segundo para me orientar. Bella ... NÃO!  
**  
"**_**Ela está bem".**_ – Alice avisou, olhei para Bella que lutava nos braços de Alice. Na mente de Jane vi as chamas em volta dela, ela se torcida mais forte contra a minha irmã. **"**_**Não! Não é ela**_**..."** – insistia Alice, ao olhá-la novamente me dei conta de que Bella se debatia por ter me visto sofrer, somente quando seus olhos encontraram os meus ela se acalmou.

Na mente de Jane ela aumentava consideravelmente as chamas em torno de Bella, me virei para o demônio angelical que se preparava para atacá-la novamente. Jane parou, seu sorriso desapareceu, a frustração lavou seu rosto. "_**Ela vai gritar pra mim**_**."** – pensou o querubim sádico.

"_**Ela é imune, se você esperasse mais um segundo..."**_– Alice estava furiosa, me aproximei delas e Bella se aconchegou em meus braços novamente. Nem mesmo a gargalhada de Aro encobriu o rosnado de Jane, ela se agachou com a intenção de atacar Bella, de um jeito ou de outro, seu ódio por ela era palpável, Aro colocou a mão em seu ombro a detendo.

- Oh Isabella! Você confunde a todos nós. **"**_**Como uma simples humana pode tal coisa?"-**_ pensava ele rindo novamente, lembrando do modo como me contorcia no chão. - Você é muito corajoso, Edward, de suportar em silêncio. Pedi a Jane para fazer isso comigo uma vez só por curiosidade. - sua cabeça balançou para trás e para frente com a lembrança de seus gritos, um de seus guarda costas entrou em sua frente e durou três segundos, aquilo fez com que eu engolisse o rosnado.

- O que faremos agora? – senti Bella estremecer. - Suponho que não há alguma chance de você ter mudado de idéia e se juntar a nós? **"**_**Você teria um lugar de honra**_**."** – pensou me tentando, o pensamento de Bella cercada por essas criaturas selou a minha decisão.

– Não! - Aro não hesitou, voltando seu olhar sobre a minha irmã.

- Alice? – em sua mente ele a via vestindo aquele manto negro, sabendo que ela iria ver o resultado de sua decisão de elevá-la até o nível mais alto da guarda. - Você talvez esteja interessada em se juntar a nós?

- Não obrigada! – respondeu Alice delicadamente, Jasper inundava sua mente naquele momento.

- E você Bella? – o choque varreu a sala, jamais tal coisa havia sido oferecida a um humano, uma posição na guarda... E não era qualquer posição, a oferta de Aro estava longe de ser livre. Os olhos de Bella arregalaram-se e os lábios estavam entreabertos, ela não poderia estar considerando... Poderia?

- O quê? - Caio exclamou chocado.

- Caius, você certamente pode ver o potencial, não vi um talento tão promissor desde que encontramos Jane e Alec. – os gêmeos se irritaram profundamente com a comparação. - Você pode imaginar as possibilidades, quando ela for uma de nós?

**"**_**Não! Jamais**_**."** – respondi mentalmente.

Bella mordeu os lábios, pensativa, Aro estava lhe oferecendo o que ela tanto queria, mas isso foi antes de deixá-la, antes de ter partido seu coração. Talvez ela não estivesse mais interessada em gastar seu tempo na presença de vampiros. A quem eu estava enganando, mesmo assim ela veio até aqui não é? Mesmo eu a quebrando em mil pedaços ela estava aqui.

Na mente de Aro vi Bella vestindo preto, com um manto como o de Alice, ao lado dele, orgulhoso com sua mais preciosa arma, ele a queria no mais alto posto o de sua guarda.

- Não, obrigada. – respondeu Bella, apertando seus braços em minha cintura.

-Isso é lamentável, que desperdício. – engoli outro rosnado jogando minhas últimas cartas, sutileza já não eram mais necessárias.

- Junte-se a nós ou morra, será assim então? Bem que eu suspeitava quando fomos trazidos pra cá. - Caius olhou para Félix atrás de mim. **"**_**Deveria ser punido por sua insolência**_**."-** pensou ele.

- Claro que não, estávamos aqui antes esperando o retorno de Heide, não vocês. – sua surpresa era genuína, mas que chegou a considerar a conveniência de que enfrentamos aqui.

- Aro, cumpra a lei. – insistiu Caius irritado com o meu desprezo a suas tão amadas leis, o olhei diretamente nos olhos.

- Como assim? – ele teria que se explicar antes de nos matar, seu dedo se voltou para Bella e seus temores aumentaram.

- Ela sabe demais, você expôs nossos segredos. **"**_**Como se atreve a me questionar?"**_ – pensava ele, eu planejava fazer muito mais do que questionar a autoridade Volturi.

- Há alguns humanos dentro dessa sua piada aqui, também. – acusei, o argumento era fraco, mas era tudo que eu tinha. Alice permaneceu quieta, esperando por um futuro claro. Tudo que ela podia ver era eu, olhando para Bella. Era eu o fator decisivo?

- Sim, mas quando eles não são mais úteis para nós, irão nos sustentar, não é esse seu caso e você não tem intenção de torná-la uma de nós. Estará preparado para destruí-la acaso seja necessário? Acho que não, Aro pode pensar que você é forte, mas eu sei a verdade.

- Jamais trairia Carlisle ou qualquer outro Cullen. – a voz de Bella o cortou, ele a ignorou continuando.

- Pode até ser verdade, mas ela é uma ponta solta. - seu desprezo germinado em satisfação. - Só a vida dela está perdida aqui, você pode ir se quiser, mas sabemos que não há probabilidade disto acontecer. - não havia palavras para expressar minha raiva, ou a minha impotência naquele momento. - Estou certo, não? - disse feliz por ver que ele havia encontrado o castigo perfeito para mim. Felix passou por atrás de nós, a visão misteriosa do interior de um avião passou pela mente de Alice, quando Aro falou.

"_**Esse conflito não é produtivo**_" – Aro suspirou. **"**_**A resposta é simples, Edward**_**." **

- A menos que você pretende dar-lhe a imortalidade?- concluiu em voz alta, procurei em sua mente por algo que estivesse tramando.

- E se eu não puder fazer? – retruquei.

- Vocês estariam livres para ir para casa e dar meus cumprimentos ao meu amigo Carlisle. **"**_**Ela seria uma imortal maravilhosa**_**."-** seu pensamento obscuro se tornou claro como cristal. – Mas você teria que me garantir isso. – disse subindo sua mão em convite. **"**_**Não pode me enganar meu jovem amigo."**_

"_**Seu futuro está em suas mãos**_**"**. - Caio acrescentou com um sorriso de escárnio.

"_**Você não vai dar o que ela realmente quer Edward?"-**_ Aro cutucou irônico, tudo ali me levava a algo que eu lutei para que não acontecesse. Os olhos de Bella procuraram os meus, ela os sondava atrás de uma resposta. Em sua busca altruísta para salvar a minha vida, arriscaria a dela, seria a imortalidade ainda seu objetivo, ou seria apenas para escapar?

- Por favor, Edward! - implorou com um sussurro, mas eu não podia deixá-la morrer, não aqui, não agora**. "**_**Nem sempre**_**."-**meu coração acrescentou. Eu poderia dizer isso? As decisões podem mudar...

**"**_**Se você não der sua palavra, ele não vai acreditar em você."**_ – os gritos de Alice interromperam meu raciocínio, em sua mente assim que Aro tocou minha mão, um segundo depois Félix agarrou pescoço de Bella, puxando sua cabeça para trás, cravando seus dentes em sua garganta, ela nem sequer teve tempo de emitir algum som.

"_**E se..."**_ - Alice pensou, e o pesadelo desapareceu, substituído por uma memória, finalmente entendi por que ela voltava para o avião. **"**_**Eu vou transformá-la. Ele vai acreditar em mim."**_– de repente, um novo futuro se desdobrava com força e clareza que ela não tinha visto desde que decidi vir para a Itália. No crepúsculo da Toscana, nos três saiamos de Volterra em um sedan escuro. Ela procurou à frente e vi um avião pousando em Seattle, nossa família nos esperando no aeroporto.

Alice havia tomado a decisão que eu não pude, mas Aro acreditaria nela? **"**_**Certamente não há nenhum problema**_**"-** Aro disse com um sorriso em sua visão. Aparentemente ela podia, a esperança reascendeu em meu peito enquanto eu me recusei a pensar sobre o que sua decisão significava para Bella, escapar dos Volturi era tudo que me importava naquele momento, depois que saíssemos daqui, lidaria com as conseqüências.

– Bella será uma de nós Aro, veja. – Alice disse lhe estendendo a mão, lentamente Aro ergueu o rosto, sua leitura de Alice concluída.

- Isso foi fascinante! – seu fascínio por Bella só aumentou.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. - Alice sorriu, mas não foi feliz.

-Aro. – Caius o chamou - Nós não podemos deixá-los ir!

- Querido Caius, não se preocupe, pense nas possibilidades! Eles podem não se juntar a nós hoje, mas podemos sempre esperar quem sabe mudem de idéia futuramente. Imagine a alegria que a jovem Alice traria para nossa casa. – disse esperançoso. - Além disso, estou terrivelmente curioso para ver como Bella se tornará uma fêmea, intrigante e fascinante. **"**_**Como gostaria de desvendá-la...**_**"** - Aro mudou o pensamento **"**_**Adoro finais felizes**_**." **– pensou no lugar.

- Estamos livres para ir agora? – perguntei, um murmúrio de pensamentos ficou mais alto, alguém estava vindo, um grande grupo.

- Sim, sim, mas, por favor, nos visite novamente, foi absolutamente fascinante! - parecia um caduco, só faltava dizer "não se esqueça de escrever."

- E nós vamos visitá-los também. – disse Caius em tom de ameaça. - Para ter certeza de que ela segue ao seu lado, se eu fosse você não tardaria em fazê-lo, não oferecemos segunda chance.

Segurei a resposta na ponta da língua, com a liberdade tão perto me limitei a um rápido aceno, ele sorriu irônico indo sentar-se ao lado de Marcus. Não havia sido o único a ouvir a conversa do grupo que convergiram em torno da mesa de Gianna.

- Ah, Felix, Heidi estará aqui a qualquer momento. - Aro disse. - Paciência. - o almoço havia chegado, precisávamos ir, embora. Alice captou minha ansiedade.

"_**Edward, nós temos que sair daqui**_**."** - alertou ao ver o banho de sangue que viria.

-Hmm... Nesse caso, talvez seja melhor sairmos agora mesmo. – disse impaciente.

- Sim, isso é uma boa idéia, acidentes acontecem, aguarde aqui em baixo até depois do anoitecer, se você não se importa. - ele olhou para Bella. **"**_**Odiaria vê-lo perdê-la outra vez**_**."** - pensou ele.

- Claro. – foi o que saiu.

- Tome aqui. - disse acenando com o dedo para Felix. - Pegue isso, você está muito exposto. - ele tirou o manto da guarda o atirando para mim, acenei novamente em resposta o colocando, a lá protegeria Bella do frio.

- Combina com você. - Aro suspirou.

"_**Se você é um monge beneditino, isso é um horror**_**."** – pensou Alice, e ainda acrescentou. **"**_**Mesmo pra você que é um tanto conservador**_**."** Não contive o riso, mais por ela do que pelo o seu comentário, mas meu riso parou abruptamente quando a porta da antecâmara abriu. Minha cabeça virou automaticamente na direção do som por um momento, era hora de ir.

- Obrigado, Aro. – vamos aguardar aqui em baixo.

- Adeus, jovens amigos. - disse voltando sua atenção assim como todos ali para a multidão que chegava.

**"**_**Não seremos rápido o suficiente**_**".** - alertou Alice, nos vendo ainda aqui dentro quando o massacre começasse. Aceleramos o passo, Bella estava ciente do que estava acontecendo, ela era inteligente e percipcas.

A mulher não falava nossa língua, ela dizia algo apertando o seu rosário e aquilo chamou a atenção de Bella. Quando a mulher implorou a Demetri para deixá-la fugir do mal, Bella respirou através de seus dentes. Puxei-a contra o peito, tentando isolá-la do horror da cena. Ela mal podia andar, estava tremendo tanto, Heidi, a guia do passeio nos encontrou no corredor, ela olhou Bella nos olhos.  
**  
"**_**Uma refeição? Não, ela não fazia parte do meu grupo."**_ – pensava ela, seu olhar se voltou pra mim, me inspecionando. **"**_**Ele é novo? Ninguém me avisou sobre um novo membro e que membro"**_– especulou silenciosamente. Demetri a cumprimentou, ela olhou para mim novamente, esperando por uma explicação da minha presença, mas Demetri estava muito ansioso para saciar sua sede.

- A pesca foi boa pelo que vejo. - disse apontando à frente.

- Obrigado. Você não vem? - seu sorriso era brilhante e ele a olhou com um pouco mais de carinho.

-Em um minuto, guarde uns para mim. – ao ouvir aquilo, Bella se apertou ainda mais contra mim, corri em direção as portas que levavam para o saguão, esperando que fosse grossa o suficiente para abafar o som... Mas era tarde demais, os gritos dos moribundos começou quando estávamos há cinco passos para a liberdade. Outro som se juntou a eles, um zumbido, não era um lamento e sim um soluço que rompeu entre os lábios de Bella cada vez mais alto a cada passo.

Quantas vezes tentei explicar a ela que tipo de monstro nós éramos, me perguntava se Drácula ainda seria seu personagem preferido? Se ela ainda nos veria com tanto romantismo, com o que acontecia na sala atrás de nós. Agora ela entenderia?As espessas portas ornamentadas fecharam- se atrás de nós e os gritos diminuíram, para os ouvidos humanos, pelo menos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aqui está, logo tem mais, prometo! **

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

**POV BELLA**

Eu mal podia crer que havíamos conseguido, estávamos finalmente saindo daquele tormento, mas comemorei cedo demais, ao sairmos daquele salão que cheirava a morte, senti Edward me apertar ainda mais contra si, quando um grupo de humanos cruzou conosco, eles iam em direção ao salão. Deus isso não seria possível? Em meio aquele aglomerado de pessoas, havia uma mulher, uma senhora que segurava um rosário nas mãos, ela falava uma língua estranha, mas dava pra ver que implorava a Demetri para não entrar lá.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, havia pavor ali, Edward virou meu rosto para seu peito apertando o passo, mas antes que as enormes portas se fechassem um som pavoroso saiu de lá, eram gritos de clemência e horror, aquilo ecoou em minha mente, senti meus olhos embaçados e um chiado perturbador preenchia aquele hall de entrada. Meus dentes batiam uns contra os outros, um soluço rompeu com força trazendo um choro convulsivo, Edward sustentava meu peso, já que eu tropeçava em meus próprios pés.

- Você está bem? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado, mas eu não conseguia responder, eu sentia tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, raiva, medo, alegria, tristeza... Estava tudo confuso, meu corpo todo doía, estava exausta, mas não queria dormir, não queria fechar meus olhos.

Ele estava aqui diante de mim, seus braços estava em volta do meu corpo, queria aproveitar ao máximo esse contato, depois que estivéssemos seguros, Edward voltaria para ela. Não me importava que meu peito partisse ao meio, havia tantas perguntas a serem feitas, eu queria minhas respostas.

- É melhor fazê-la senta- se antes que caia, ela vai desmoronar. – dizia Alice também preocupada, eu tinha consciência de tudo que acontecia a minha volta, só não conseguia parar de chorar. Ele nos guiou para uns sofás que havia ali, me sentando em seu colo, os soluços ficaram cada vez mais fortes.

- Acho que ela está ficando histérica. – disse Alice. - Talvez você devesse dar um tapa nela. – eu podia imaginar a cara de Edward ao ouvir aquilo e sinceramente minha vontade foi de rir. Engoli o choro, olhei para Edward o vendo mesmo pela primeira vez desde aquele dia em que me deixou. Na praça, quando me beijou foi tão bom senti-lo, porque fez aquilo, se não me ama? Ele se sentia tão culpado assim? Seus olhos estavam negros, estava ainda mais pálido e visivelmente abatido, mesmo assim lindo.

- Está tudo bem, está segura agora. – dizia me envolvendo com o manto. – Está segura agora Bella. – afirmou, meu choro havia cessado, mas as lágrimas não, eu não conseguia falar ainda, mas notei a conversa entre os dois, os lábios dele se moviam rapidamente, mas era impossível ouvir algo. - Está tudo bem, você está segura. Vai dar tudo certo. – repetia ele, me apertando contra si, às vezes acariciava meu rosto, outra beijava o topo da minha cabeça.

- Todas aquelas pessoas... – tentei dizer, o medo nos olhos daquela senhora, havia crianças ali, me agarrei ao manto, eu não conseguia falar.

- Eu sei... Eu sei Bella. – ele parecia não saber o que me dizer.

- Aquilo é horrível... – disse com a voz tremida, eu estava tremendo inteira.

- Sim, é... Perdoe-me... Por ter presenciado algo assim. – havia dor em sua voz, ele devia estar se culpando por tudo, como sempre fazia. Eles voltaram àquela conversa silenciosa, parando quando a mulher da recepção se aproximou, Edward foi um tanto grosso com ela, o entendia bem, como ela poderia ficar com aquele sorriso, com o que estava acontecendo ali?

-Ela sabe o que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntei olhando em seus olhos negros.

- Sim. Ela sabe de tudo. - respondeu baixinho.

-Ela sabe que eles vão matá-la um dia?

- Ela sabe que é uma possibilidade. – ele me sondava - Está esperando que eles decidam ficar com ela- concluiu.

- Ela quer ser um deles? – como pode querer algo tão horrível? - Como aquela mulher pode assistir as pessoas fazerem fila para aquela sala horrível e querer ser parte daquilo? – seu olhar ficou triste.

- Não é o que você quer também? – disse Alice.

- Não! Quero ser como vocês, não como eles. – ele revirou os olhos, era bem diferente pra mim, Carlisle não era assim, nem Esme, Jazz, Alice, Emm, Rose e muito menos Edward. - Ah, Edward. – soltei envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços, o puxando pra mim, era tão bom senti-lo.

- O que foi?- sussurrou acariciando meus cabelos.

- Estaria sendo muito egoísta se dissesse que estou feliz agora? – ele sorriu, era tão bom tê-lo ali comigo.

- Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. – senti seus braços envolta do meu corpo, me apertando ainda mais e aquilo era tão bom. - Mas temos muitas razões para estarmos felizes, uma delas é estarmos vivos.

- Sim, essa é uma boa razão. – concordei.

- E juntos. – sussurrou, somente assenti, afundando meu rosto na curvatura do seu pescoço, sentindo aquele cheiro tão dele.

- E, com alguma sorte, ainda estaremos vivos amanhã. – disse Alice.

-Tomara. – falei olhando para ela que sorriu.

- As probabilidades são muito boas. – ela parecia bem animada, seu olhar ficou sem foco. - Verei Jasper em menos de 24 horas. – falou em seguida, com um sorriso. Não consegui ficar feliz com aquilo, quanto mais rápido voltarmos, mais rápido tudo acabaria e Edward partiria novamente, não consegui esconder minha tristeza com relação aquilo.

- Você parece tão cansada.

- E você com sede. – revidei.

- Não é nada. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Tem certeza? Posso me sentar com Alice. – disse tentando me afastar, eu estava sendo egoísta, aquele contato poderia estar lhe custando muito.

- Não seja absurda! – resmungou recolocando meus braços envolta do seu pescoço. - Eu nunca estive em melhor controle dessa parte da minha natureza do que agora. – concluiu, voltei a encaixar meu rosto na curvatura do seu pescoço, inalando fundo novamente.

Como queria beijá-lo, senti-lo, mas ele não me desejava mais, não me queria... Talvez sua amizade quem sabe? Voltei a olhá-lo, ele me olhava de volta, estávamos perdidos um no olhar do outro, seus olhos cheios de perguntas, assim como os meus deveriam estar.

Havia tanto a falar, a perguntar a esclarecer, será que ele me ama? Alguma coisa ele deve sentir além de culpa, não é? Seus dedos percorreram pelo meu rosto de forma delicada, pelos meus cabelos emaranhados, eu estava um horror.

Ele desviou a atenção para Alice, com certeza outra conversa silenciosa, pelo que consegui pegar haveria outro roubo de carro envolvido. Me aconcheguei em seu peito, não cheguei a dormir, mas estava em um estado de relaxamento. Sentia os lábios de Edward às vezes tocar minha testa, meus cabelos, uma vez a ponta do nariz, enquanto Alice lhe contava algo. Não sei dizer quanto tempo passou, mas o som das portas se abrindo novamente me assustou, de lá o garoto Alec saiu.

- Vocês estão livres para sair agora. Pedimos que não se demorem na cidade. – como se fossemos ficar para as compras, vampiro idiota!

- Isso não será um problema. – respondeu Edward de imediato, eu realmente pensei que fossemos ter que fazer aquele caminho horroroso de novo, mas ele nos indicou os elevadores.

Uma vez fora das paredes do castelo, Edward sustentava meu peso apressando o passo, a festa ainda rolava com gente vestida de vampiros, rindo por todo lado e aquilo pareceu irritar Edward.

- Onde está Alice? – ela havia desaparecido.

- Foi pegar nossas bolsas e arrumar um carro. – dizia sem parar um instante, estávamos passando pelo arco que havia na entrada da cidade, Alice nos aguardava com um carro escuro.

- Imagino que não tenha alugado esse? – ela deu de ombros.

- Você não reclamou quando pegamos aquela beleza. – respondeu entrando no carro, Edward abriu a porta de trás pra mim e pra minha surpresa entrou ao meu lado.

- Pegamos Alice? Eu dei dois passos e você apareceu com aquela aberração. – ele segurava o sorriso.

- Ele era demais, acho que terei que adquirir um daqueles de maneira legal. – revirei os olhos.

- Realmente era um belo carro, lhe darei um no natal. – olhei para Edward sem acreditar, o que aconteceu com os presentes simples? – Pode dormir agora Bella, estamos livres.

- Não quero dormir, não estou cansada. – teimei.

- Tente. – insistiu, depositando um beijo atrás da minha orelha, fazendo meus pelos eriçarem, estremeci com aquele contato. - Você ainda é tão teimosa. - emendou quando viu que não me renderia fácil.

Alice e ele iniciaram uma pequena discussão, ela queria passar em Florença para comprar algumas roupas, mas ele achava melhor irmos direto para o aeroporto, como sempre Alice venceu, parando diante de uma daquelas lojas caríssimas.

- Eu tenho uma troca em minha bolsa Alice...

- Aquela camiseta de dormir do Ed não conta Bella, precisamos de uma roupa apresentável. – meus olhos só faltaram saltar.

- Alice! – ralhei.

- Desculpe. - falou saindo do carro sacudindo um cartão negro.

- Uma camiseta minha? – perguntou divertido.

- Nem havia notado... – falei dando de ombros. - Alice quem disse que era sua. – menti, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, saindo do carro. Ela escolheu tanto a minha roupa como a de Edward, que ficou lindo.

Deixamos o carro lá e pegamos um taxi até o aeroporto, lá fiz questão de tomar o máximo de coca que consegui, precisava me manter acordada. Finalmente pegamos o avião, Edward esteve o tempo todo ao meu lado, sai para ir ao banheiro, já que havia exagerado na coca, Alice e Edward estavam conversando, provavelmente planejando nosso retorno. Estava muito cansada, mas me recusava a dormir, a aeromoça passou e pedi outra coca.

- Bella. – gemeu Edward contrariado.

- Eu não quero dormir Edward. – será que ele não entendia? - Se eu fechar meus olhos agora verei coisas que não quero ver, terei pesadelos. – seu olhar ficou triste e somente assentiu, depois de beber outra coca, me recostei novamente em seu peito, onde me sentia tão segura.

Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus, os levando até seus lábios, beijando os nós dos meus. O que estava fazendo? Ficamos novamente ali sem dizer uma palavra, um admirando o outro, não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito, um arrepio de frio atravessou meu corpo e Edward não deixou aquilo passar.

-Está com frio? Vou pedir outra manta pra você... – sua mão estava indo em direção ao botão laranja.

- Não precisa Edward, eu estou bem. – lhe assegurei, segurando sua mão.

- Eu já volto. – disse me levantando para ir ao banheiro de novo, ele parecia não querer se apartar de mim? Ou seria mais uma ilusão minha? Ao retornar para o meu acento, vi Alice sozinha no acento de trás, me aproximei dela, colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Obrigada Alice.

- De nada Bella, mas não acha sou eu quem deveria lhe agradecer. - eu queria lhe perguntar o que ela via com relação a mim e Edward, mas com o faria com ele ali? Acabei desistindo.

-Fique tranqüila, vai dar tudo certo. – dizia minha amiga imortal acariciando minha mão, sorri pra ela voltando para meu lugar. Voltando a me aconchegar nos braços dele, Edward perguntou se eu queria ver um filme, mas eu não queria nada além de olhar pra ele.

Seu olhar encontrou o meu, havia tantas perguntas fervilhando em minha mente, mas como as faria? Ele foi se inclinando lentamente em minha direção, pude sentir seu hálito bater contra meu rosto, meu coração martelava no peito. Mas não seria certo seria? O que aconteceria quando chegarmos lá? Mas ele recuou beijando minha testa delicadamente.

Me lembrei de Jake, meu pai deveria estar furioso, com certeza vai me internar dessa vez...E o que fará com Edward? Minha mão oscilou, mas toquei seu rosto, tão lindo, aquele nariz afinalado que eu tanto amava e aqueles lábios perfeitos, seu queixo... Como pode ser tão perfeito?

Fizemos uma pausa em Atlanta e de lá seguimos para Seattle, nosso tempo estava se esgotando, será que poderíamos ser pelo menos amigos? Não sei se conseguiria ser apenas amiga dele, o desejava com todo meu ser, o amava mais que tudo, mas ele me amava? Ele me queria ao seu lado? Edward hesitou quando Aro lhe perguntou?

Seria somente culpa esse carinho desmedido com que está me tratando? Ou gratidão? O Outro vôo se seguiu igual ao anterior, várias idas ao banheiro, meu coração se comprimiu ao ouvir o piloto anunciar que havíamos chegado ao nosso destino. Destino... Ele foi tão cruel conosco... Comigo. Alice não escondia a ansiedade para ver Jasper, a entendia bem. Assim que saímos do avião, soltei um suspiro de alivio, olhei para Edward que sorriu, havíamos chegado em casa e vivos.

Quando Alice o viu perto da saída do portão de desembarque saiu correndo o abraçando, não havia beijos nem mesmo aquela coisa de cena de cinema, mas havia tanto amor em seu olhar, assim como no de Jazz que me fez suspirar. Casais em torno de nós, de repente se abraçavam ou se beijavam, sucumbindo aos efeitos do amor entre aqueles dois. Sorri com o fato de Jazz estar fazendo aquilo. Mais atrás vi Esme vindo em nossa direção, pensei que ela fosse abraçar Edward, mas para minha surpresa abraçou a mim.

- Obrigada Bella! Obrigada filha, por trazer meu filho de volta para nós. – fechei os olhos e a abracei de volta, era tão bom senti-la novamente, todo esse tempo... Ela me fez muita falta, minha mãe, como queria poder chamá-la assim. _- _Eu não sei o que faríamos se perdêssemos você, Edward. – ralhou com ele enquanto o esmagava em um abraço apertado. Carlisle se aproximou de Edward, com certeza ele falava em pensamento, mas havia tanta emoção nos olhos de ambos.

- Bella! Obrigado. – ele me deu um abraço carinhoso, também sentia falta dele. - Nós te devemos tanto, poucos teriam feito o que você fez. – disse em meu ouvido, mas tenho certeza que todos ali ouviram.

- Está me dando muito crédito. – o vi revirar os olhos como Edward fazia.

-Ela mal pode ficar de pé, vamos levá-la para casa. – dizia Esme acariciando meu rosto.

Quando nos aproximamos do estacionamento, Emmett, Rose e uma mulher aguardavam próximos ao carro, Edward ficou tenso, seus olhos se estreitaram na direção de Rose.

- A culpa não foi dela Edward, foi minha. – falei chamando sua atenção. – Não ouse culpá-la pelo que aconteceu, sua irmã não tem culpa pelas decisões que tomamos. - ele travou a mandíbula.

- Obrigada Bella! Por trazer nosso irmão de volta. – dizia a loira me abraçando apertado. Ela olhou para ele, com certeza falava em pensamento, era muito estranho tenho que confessar.

- Tudo bem Rose, Bella está certa, só tenho a mim pra culpar. – revirei os olhos, eu sabia. Senti meus pés se levantarem do chão, Emmett me segurava firme em seus braços.

- Bellinha, estou tão feliz em te ver, garota só você mesmo pra trazer esse cabeça dura de volta. – dizia ele sem me soltar, pela primeira vez nesses dias eu ri de verdade.

- Senti sua falta grandão. – falei estalando um beijo em sua bochecha, minha atenção foi para a mulher que correu em direção a Edward.

- Ed! Que bom que voltou querido. – disse se pendurando no pescoço dele, meu sorriso se desfez e a realidade me atingiu em cheio, ela era tão ou mais linda que Rose, seus cabelos em um loiro morango caiam pelas costas, um rosto perfeito assim como o corpo, seios fartos que saltavam de seu decote. Era uma bofetada na auto-estima de qualquer mulher, ele retirou os braços dela de cima dele, com um sorriso constrangido, disse algo pra ela em um tom que certamente eu não ouvisse.

- Acho bom eu ir pra casa, meu pai deve estar uma fera. – disse quando Emm me colocou no chão.

- Vou com você. – falou vindo em minha direção.

- Não! Não precisa. – respondi com raiva de mim mesma, a quem eu queria enganar?

- Bella? Acho melhor acompanharmos você filha, não sei se seu pai está em sua casa ou na reserva, avisei a ele de sua chegada. – disse Carlisle.

- Tudo bem Carlisle, pode deixar que eu me acerto com ele. – acho que todos ali notaram minha mudança de humor.

- Tanya o que faz aqui? – perguntou Alice para a mulher, essa era a tal Tanya, meus joelhos fraquejaram.

- Bella você está exausta, venha vamos pra casa filha. – dizia Carlisle me pegando em seus braços, o cansaço começava a me dominar, Esme foi ao meu lado, não consegui conter as lágrimas e dei graças por Edward estar no outro carro.

- Não fique assim Bella, relaxe filha, durma vai te fazer bem. – Esme fazia um carinho gostoso em meus cabelos enquanto falava baixinho, não demorou muito para que o carro parasse em frente a minha casa.

- Bella? Bella minha filha o que aconteceu com você? – dizia meu pai me abraçando forte, Seth e Sue estavam com ele.

- Pai? Oh pai. – o abracei com o pouco de força que me restava.

- O que aconteceu com ela? Porque está assim? – ele perguntava para alguém.

- Ela está cansada Charlie, não quis descansar na viagem de volta, ela está bem, só precisa dormir um pouco. – ouvi a voz de Carlisle dizer.

- Como faz isso sua maluca? – soltou Seth me pegando em um abraço de urso, quente e aconchegante.

- Oi maninho. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- COMO TEM CORAGEM DE APARECER AQUI, DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE FEZ? – os gritos do meu pai me fez despertar, que olhava colérico para Edward, o que ele fazia aqui?

- Para pai. - mas ele simplesmente me ignorou. - Para pai. PARA PAI! – ele me olhou espantado, todos me olharam.

- Você vai comigo pra reserva agora. – disse mandão fazendo sinal para Seth.

- Não, eu não vou. – falei fincando o pé no chão.

- Me obedeça Isabella, não está em condições de ficar sozinha aqui. – ordenou.

- Esta é minha casa, é aqui que vou ficar, nem o senhor e nem ninguém vai me tirar daqui. – eu podia sentir os olhos de todos em mim, Esme, Alice, Carlisle, Jazz e Edward estavam lá.

- Bella tem que descansar filha, não discutam agora, por favor. – pediu Sue ao lado do meu pai.

- Seth pode ficar comigo se quiser, mas não vou voltar pra reserva. – meu pai meneava a cabeça bufando como um touro bravo.

- Viu o que seu garoto fez com ela? Ela está perdendo o juízo Carlisle. – doeu ouvir aquilo.

- Me interne então, devo mesmo ser louca não é? – disse me virando para entrar em casa, mas tudo rodou e a escuridão me atingiu.

**POV EDWARD**

Sentir os braços de minha mãe envolta de mim novamente, foi uma sensação indescritível assim como os de Carlisle, Esme nos levou para a passarela sombreada que levava para o estacionamento.

"_**Ele está tão magra e com olheiras**_**"** - pensou, olhando para mim, concordei, mas não devolvi o olhar. Bella estava pendurada entre nós como uma boneca de pano, sua cabeça pendendo de um lado para o outro como se a guerra contra o sono chegasse ao fim.

Carlisle seguiu atrás, catalogando, a os sintomas da desnutrição que Bella expôs. **"**_**Nenhum dos dois parece bem"**_**. **- pensou tristemente.

Ele já havia ligado para Charlie, dizendo-lhe que estávamos a caminho e foi severamente repreendido pelo pai de Bella. Carlisle se preocupava com a maneira que seu pai reagiria a tudo que aconteceu, mas independentemente de quão bem ele a trancasse longe de mim, eu sempre estaria lá, nas sombras e ao luar, mantendo-a segura.

"_**Ela só queria que você voltasse para casa, não queria que nada disso acontecesse. Você sabe que Rose nunca iria querer que você fosse aos Volturi, Edward**_**."** - os pensamentos de Emmett eram um estrondo baixo harmonizando.

"_**Alice disse que ela tinha ido embora. Ninguém disse nada até que fosse tarde demais. Nós… Eu queria você de volta. Isso é tudo**_**." -** dizia Rosalie me chamando à atenção do outro lado do estacionamento**. "**_**Eu sinto muito, de verdade**_**."-** pediu, seus lábios se curvaram para baixo em um beicinho que Emmett pensou que era adorável.

- A culpa não foi dela Edward, foi minha. – disse Bella chamando minha atenção. – Não ouse culpá-la pelo que aconteceu, sua irmã não tem culpa pelas decisões que tomamos. – e ela ainda me dá um pito?

- Obrigada Bella! Por trazer nosso irmão de volta. – agradeceu Rose, Bella tinha razão só tinha a mim mesmo pra culpar.

"_**Me perdoe meu irmão, não queria causar nenhum problema maior, sinto muito mesmo**_**."** – insistiu Rose, um cheiro familiar chamou minha atenção, o que ela fazia aqui?

- Tudo bem Rose, Bella está certa, só tenho a mim pra culpar. – Bella revirou os olhos enquanto Emm a pegava em um abraço esmagador. Sorri ao ouvir Bella rindo aquela risada gostosa, jogando a cabeça pra trás, enquanto saudava meu irmão. Fiquei tão fascinado na cena, que me assustei ao sentir os braços de Tanya em meu pescoço, o riso contagiante de Bella parou no mesmo instante.

- Ed! Que bom que voltou querido. – dizia ela em alto e bom tom.

"Que loucura foi essa? Ainda bem que a garota te trouxe de volta." – pensou de forma carinhosa, delicadamente me soltei de seu abraço, para não magoá-la.

- Acho bom eu ir pra casa, meu pai deve estar uma fera. – disse Bella de repente.

"_**O que ta rolando?"**_ – se perguntava Emm sem entender, na realidade nem Rose, muito menos Carlisle e Esme sabiam o que estava acontecendo, nem mesmo Tanya.

- Vou com você. –falei me aproximando, mas Bella se retraiu.

- Não! Não precisa. – sua voz saiu acida.

- Bella? Acho melhor acompanharmos você filha, não sei se seu pai está em sua casa ou na reserva, avisei a ele de sua chegada. – dizia Carlisle. "_**O que aconteceu? Porque ela está assim?" **_

- Depois explico. – sussurrei em um tom inaudível.

- Tudo bem Carlisle, pode deixar que eu me acerto com ele. – revirei os olhos, ela estava mesmo furiosa.

"_**PODE ME DIZER O QUE ELA FAZ AQUI?"**_ – berrou Alice em minha mente.

-Não previu isso? – retruquei entre os dentes.

"_**Na realidade não, me desculpe." **_

- Tanya o que faz aqui? – perguntou atravessado, mas Bella balançou e quase caiu, meu pai a pegou rapidamente.

- Bella você está exausta, venha vamos pra casa filha. – disse a colocando na Mercedes, minha mãe entrou ao seu lado, fiz menção de ir com eles, mas Alice me impediu.

"_**Acho que não é uma boa idéia."**_– somente assenti.

- Então Tanya o que faz aqui? – insistiu na pergunta enquanto íamos para os carros.

- Fiquei preocupada com o Ed, quando soube que foi ver os Volturi, fiquei tão preocupada, não queria causar problemas. – dizia Tanya.

"_**Me desculpe Ed, não queria te prejudicar**_**."** – pedia em pensamento, Alice tinha os olhos estreitados em sua direção.

- Não se preocupe Tanya, a culpa foi minha. – aquilo já estava ficando freqüente. O caminho todo Alice foi buzinando em meu ouvido coisas como, você tem que falar com ela, não deixa a coisa crescer ainda mais, implore se for necessário, não ouse se afastar dela de novo. Mas eu estava mesmo concentrado no carro da frente.

"_**Não fique assim Bella, relaxe filha, durma vai te fazer bem**_**."** – dizia Esme acariciando seus cabelos, pela mente da minha mãe pude vê-la chorando, o que será que estava se passando naquela cabecinha?

"_**Não devemos todos aparecer na casa de Charlie, viu como ela reagiu a Tanya?**_**"–** somente assenti positivamente. Alice viu que a reação de Charlie não seria das melhores. "_**Isso não vai ser nada bonito**__**.**_**" **Alice pensou enquanto o Volvo rolava até parar atrás de nós

- Você quer minha ajuda? - Jasper se ofereceu.

-Não, obrigado, ele vai me odiar, não importa o que aconteça. - Alice valorizava o respeito de Charlie mais do que ninguém e se culpava por não tê-lo avisado quando partiram, a versão de Jacob dos fatos não deve ter sido das melhores.

Dei graças por Emm e Rose levarem Tanya direto pra casa, seguimos Carlisle até a casa de Charlie. Jazz estava calado o tempo todo, sua mente girava apenas ao redor de Alice, não o culpava depois da forma que o tratei.

"_**Que ela esteja bem meu Deus." **_– pensava Sue preocupada com Charlie.

"_**Porque ela fez uma loucura dessas? Como se aquele desgraçado merecesse.**_**"** - engoli seco ao ouvir aquele pensamento.

"_**Tomara que ela esteja bem, senão Jake vai acabar com ele**_**."** - soltei um rosnado ao ouvir aquilo, em sua mente Seth não condenava a atitude de Bella, mas entendia a revolta de Jacob.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Alice sem entender minha atitude, Seth estava com eles, por isso suas visões estavam nubladas. Assim que o carro de Carlisle parou, Esme a ajudou descer, Charlie correu pra ela, eu e meus irmãos continuamos no carro.

- Bella? Bella minha filha o que aconteceu com você? **"**_**Deus como está abatida, de novo não.**_**"** – imagens dela jogada na cama, sem comer, sem beber, sem falar passou por sua mente, aquilo me queimava como o fogo de Jane.

- Pai? Oh pai. – ela o abraçou cambaleante.

- O que aconteceu com ela? Porque está assim? – Charlie não entendia o porquê.

- Ela está cansada Charlie, se recusou a dormir na viagem de volta, ela está bem, só precisa dormir um pouco. – meu pai explicou, ela se soltou de Charlie indo em direção a Seth.

- Como faz isso sua maluca? – o garoto a pegou nos braços em um abraço carinhoso. **"**_**O que rolou lá pra ela estar tão abatida? Será que ele a dispensou de novo?" **_

- Oi maninho. – disse com a voz fraca, saímos do carro e quando me viu Charlie ficou furioso, suas narinas inflaram e seus olhos queimavam de raiva, pelo menos ele direcionou toda sua ira a mim, não aos meus pais e Alice.

- COMO TEM CORAGEM DE APARECER AQUI DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE FEZ? – gritou em plenos pulmões, Bella olhou em nossa direção indo para junto dele, tentando o conter, já que ele vinha pra cima de mim.

- Para pai. Para pai. PARA PAI! – seu grito ecoou na rua vazia, ele não entendia sua reação, na realidade nenhum de nós.

- Você vai comigo pra reserva agora. – se Bella fosse pra reserva eu não teria acesso a ela e eu precisava falar com ela de todo o jeito.

- Não eu não vou. – respondeu de imediato. _**"Como não vai? O que esse garoto fez com a cabeça dela?"**_ – se perguntava estranhando sua reação.

- Me obedeça Isabella, não está em condições de ficar sozinha aqui. – ordenou.

- Esta é minha casa, é aqui que vou ficar, nem o senhor e nem ninguém vai me tirar daqui.

"_**Ela está estressada e exausta, precisa descansar.**_**"** – pensava meu pai preocupado. Os pensamentos de todos ali giravam em torno de suas reações, Bella sempre foi tão meiga, tão doce.

- Bella tem que descansar filha, não discutam agora, por favor. – pediu Sue ao lado de Charlie, ela se preocupava com a saúde dele.

- Seth pode ficar comigo se quiser, mas não vou voltar pra reserva. – Charlie estava contrariado, ele queria mantê-la longe de mim e sabia que a reserva era o único lugar onde não tenho acesso.

- Viu o que seu garoto fez com ela? Ela está perdendo o juízo Carlisle. – disse se voltando para o meu pai, a dor no rosto de Bella ao ouvir aquilo fez meu peito doer ainda mais.

"_**Ela está no limite, vai cair a qualquer momento, esteja preparado Ed.**_**" –** avisou Alice, meus olhos não saiam de Bella.

- Me interne então, devo mesmo ser louca, não é? – retrucou se virando em direção a casa, ela se inclinou pra frente e pra trás como se estivesse no convés de um barco, tentando encontrar seu senso, seu equilíbrio, Bella não deu mais um passo e sucumbiu, fui mais rápido que Seth e a peguei antes que atingisse o chão.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Charlie apavorado.

- Calma Charlie, ela está dormindo, se recusou a fechar os olhos a viagem inteira foi cansativa e estressante demais pra ela, amanhã Bella estará bem. – assegurou Alice.

- Tem certeza Alice, não quero passar por aquilo de novo... Não suportaria vê-la naquele estado. – o homem se abraçou a minha irmã, ele estava realmente assustado, olhei para Jazz, mas ele não estava usando seu dom.

Quantas vidas mais foram prejudicadas por minha tentativa errônea de proteger Bella?

Havia tantas desculpas a pedir e a principal delas... Não sabia nem por onde começar.

- Ela precisa dormir me permita levá-la pra cima Charlie. – ele me olhou com raiva.

- A entregue para Seth, ele pode levá-la. – fiz menção de passá-la para Seth, mas Bella se agarrou a mim de tal forma.

- Acho melhor ele levá-la Charlie. – disse Seth, vendo como ela estava.

- A coloque na cama e depois desapareça, não quero ver você perto dela novamente. – não queria enfrentá-lo ali, então assenti somente.

"_**Como se a Bells fosse obedecer, depois de correr pra Itália só pra salvá-lo, mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez? A quem Charlie quer enganar?"**_– pensava Seth perdido em pensamentos.

Seu quarto estava diferente do que costumava ser, uma de suas gavetas estava aberta, uma blusa vermelha para fora, algumas peças jogadas no chão como evidência de sua partida abrupta. Se essas anomalias fossem corrigidas, seria impossível dizer quem vivia ali, ou se alguém vivia. Não havia mais livros ou CDs, sua coleção de Elvis que era sua paixão, suas cópias esfarrapadas de Austen e seu preferido Drácula de Brian Stocker.

Ler era mais que um passatempo para Bella, era uma paixão, ela havia apagado com a minha partida, perdido sua luz própria. Soltei suas mãos da minha camisa e Bella se enrolou como uma bola na cama, abraçada a si mesma, a cobri e tirei seus sapatos.

- Será que um dia vai poder me perdoar meu amor? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Acho melhor você ir Ed, de tempo ao Charlie. – disse Seth, por incrível que pareça ele não me odiava, aquele garoto apesar de ser meu inimigo natural, não me acusava... Em sua mente eu havia cometido um erro, mas passível de perdão, na mente daquele garoto, eu era o melhor para Bella e ela pra mim, aquilo me deixou surpreso e confuso.

- Sinto muito... Eu nunca quis… - tentei dizer ao chegar à sala, onde Charlie estava com os outros, o rosto dele mudou de vermelho para roxo enquanto se esforçava para encontrar palavras fortes o suficiente para expressar sua raiva.

-Você nunca quis o quê? Nunca quis machucá-la? Você acha que porque a trouxe de volta inteira dessa vez, você é algum tipo de herói? Apenas por ela não estar sangrando por fora não significa que não esteja estraçalhada por dentro. - ele estava coberto de razão, suas mãos estavam em punho, mas elas jamais poderiam me ferir como suas palavras. - Você tem alguma idéia do que sua pequena ceninha de desaparecimento fez com ela? Chego a pensar que James a feriu menos do que você... - segurei o soluço que insistia em romper por meus lábios. – Você sugou a vida dela, olhe pra ela... Não se parece em nada aquela menina cheia de vida e sonhos que era antes de te conhecer. Você sugou a vida dela... E tem coragem de pedir desculpa?

"_**Releve meu irmão, ele está assustado."**_– pediu Alice.

- Você não trouxe nada além de dor e sofrimento para uma garota amável e altruísta. - sua voz se tornou fria como gelo. - E eu não vou permitir que você a machuque mais, se alguma vez eu te vir entrando por aquela porta de novo, juro que te mato.

"_**Logo a raiva dele passa, vai ver**_**."** – insistia Alice.

Eles ainda ficaram para tentar acalmá-lo, sai e fiquei aguardando no carro, me concentrando no som do coração dela batendo forte lá em cima, tentando ignorar a conversa deles no andar de baixo. Alice explicava para Charlie o que havia acontecido realmente, o homem estava em choque, ele não sabia sobre o penhasco e todas as outras coisas que Bella fez. Falaram sobre Laurent e Victória, o que deixou meu pai muito preocupado, minha mãe estava em choque, pela reação de Bella a nossa partida e o remorso tomou conta dela como de Carlisle.

Aos poucos eles iam tendo noção do que realmente aconteceu ali, Carlisle pediu pra que eu fosse com eles, mas eu não podia deixá-la, precisava falar com ela assim que acordasse, precisava ouvir de seus lábios que me perdoava ou que me odiava. Havia muitas perguntas sem respostas e creio que pra ela também, fiquei escondido na floresta próximo a casa. Seth sabia que eu estava li, mas ficou na dele, Sue convenceu Charlie a voltar para a reserva, relutante ele aceitou, deixando-a sob os cuidados de Seth.

Aproximei-me da casa, estava empoleirado na árvore próxima ao seu quarto, ouvindo Bella balbuciar palavras soltas, meu nome era o mais constante. Senti a presença de Jazz e me perguntava o que ele queria ali?

"_**Acho que você não sabe como ser feliz... Tinha tudo em suas mãos, o par perfeito e a jogou fora como lixo**_**"** – acusou irritado.

- Jasper me deixe em paz, por favor. Sei que está furioso comigo, mas...

- Você quase a matou Edward, as duas, Alice quase morreu por sua culpa, tem idéia do quanto estou furioso?

- Uma leve noção, já que fez o mesmo. – retruquei. – Não pedi pra Alice ir atrás de mim Jasper... Não compare as coisas... Você quase a matou no aniversário dela, jamais avancei em Alice sedento por seu sangue.

-Não tem idéia de como Alice ficou quando viu Bella saltar... Foi como se ela morresse com Bella, Edward, compreende? – em sua mente ele revivia o momento em que Alice teve a visão, a dor e o desespero de minha irmã, a tristeza lhe rasgando o peito, os olhos curiosos de Carlisle, Esme, Emmett e Rose. Quando Alice contou o que viu a dor se intensificou em todos e Jasper absorveu tudo.

O arrependimento e o remorso de Carlisle, a dor que minha mãe sentiu como se tivesse sido um de nós, a dor de Emm por perder sua irmã desastrada assim como a dor de Rose, que sentia pelo que estaria por vir com a morte dela.

- Você afetou a todos com suas decisões equivocadas. – me lembrou revivendo outro momento.

A discussão entre Rose e Alice, ela não queria me contar, sabia como aquilo me afetaria, mas Rose e Tanya achavam que eu deveria saber, assim voltaria pra casa. Carlisle e Esme compartilhavam da opinião de Alice, assim como Emmett que estava preocupado comigo, querendo me encontrar onde eu estava.

- Quando souberam que Alice havia se equivocado, que o garoto lobo a tirou da água, já era tarde demais... – novamente ele abriu sua mente me mostrando o exato momento em que souberam de minha decisão... O remorso e a dor de Rose, que correu floresta adentro desesperada, a dor do meu irmão que queria ir para Itália compartilhar do meu destino ou tentar me impedir se possível, o choro descontrolado de Tanya, pois ela havia insistido para que Rose me avisasse, o desespero e a dor nos olhos de Esme e Carlisle, assim como nos de Alice.

- Ela não pensou em nada nem ninguém além de você naquele momento, ligou avisando que estava levando Bella para impedir que você cometesse aquela sandice... Você expôs a todos nós com sua atitude Edward, todos nós seriamos punidos se não fosse por Alice. – meu irmão estava coberto de razão e eu não tinha argumento contra aquilo. - Alice te avisou... Quantas vezes ela disse que sua decisão acabaria com Bella, mas você simplesmente ignorou. Sem contar que Alice foi forçada a escolher entre você e eu. Talvez eu nunca possa te perdoar por isso, você quase a matou, você tem alguma idéia de como isso me faz sentir?

- Eu... Eu... Eu não posso viver sem ela. - murmurei, sem desculpas. Havia me dado conta de que por mais que eu lutasse, por mais que eu tentasse, jamais conseguiria mantê-la longe de mim o suficiente. No tempo que desperdicei longe dela, no quanto Bella sofreu assim como os outros. O ciúme que não tinha nada a ver, brotou a níveis insanos, eu deveria estar ali com ela. O que eu havia feito? Minha vontade era de subir lá e levá-la comigo pra sempre. Ele me conteve, me segurando firme, olhei para meu irmão sentindo toda a carga, todo o peso de minhas escolhas erradas.

-Acalmem-se, Edward. – pediu sentindo toda a minha dor se fundir a dele. - É a sede! Você realmente precisa caçar, nunca vi você tão volátil. - meu irmão estava certo, mas eu estava longe de Bella, mais do que eu poderia suportar.

- Eu sei por que fez isso meu irmão, você pensou que estava sozinho, mas estava errado Edward, você tem uma família que te ama e que ama aquela garota lá em cima.

- Não vou pedir perdão a você Jazz, porque sei que não mereço isso. – disse com um fio de voz.

- Só me garanta que se decidir encontrar a morte novamente, não vai envolvê-la e se for isso mesmo que deseja, tenha certeza que encontrará seu fim. – acenei positivamente me perguntando se ele faria mesmo isso em caso de necessidade. Ele havia matado centenas, talvez milhares de vampiros, faria com que fosse rápido e relativamente indolor, eu tinha certeza. Mas não teria que sobrecarregá-lo com a minha execução, afinal, aquele cachorro o faria com prazer.

Um suspiro de Bella dissipou meus pensamentos sobre a morte, me endireitei esperando uma oportunidade de diminuir a distancia entre nós e tê-la em meus braços novamente. Ficamos lado a lado, sem falar nada, a noite já se fazia, o ar úmido abafando um bando de pássaros. Estava imerso na visão de Bella adormecida pelos olhos e Seth, enquanto Jasper revivia o momento em que viu Alice atravessando o saguão em direção a ele. Cada um dos nossos mundos foi definido pela mulher que amávamos, não havia outra maneira.

- Estou feliz que você não tenha virado fumaça afinal, Edward. – disse se virando pra mim, um sorriso brincando em seu rosto, ali estava meu amigo e irmão novamente. - E não apenas porque Alice voltou para casa segura. – ele me deu um abraço fraternal, aquilo me fez muito bem, seu telefone vibrou.

"Jazz, me deixe falar com ele." – ouvi a voz de Alice dizer do outro lado, peguei o telefone estendido pra mim. "Vá caçar, depois venha pra casa tome um belo banho pra estar apresentável quando Bella acordar, ela gosta de seus olhos cor de âmbar esqueceu?" – sorri com seu modo de falar. "Ela vai demorar a acordar Ed, aproveite a companhia do meu Jazz, se cuida maninho." – disse desligando em seguida, olhei para Jazz que sorria meneado a cabeça.

- Alice! – falou simplesmente. Eu não iria muito longe, caçaria por ali mesmo, tive que me contentar com um bando de cervos, depois de devidamente alimentado, fui pra casa e tomei um banho voltando para Bella em seguida.

Lá estava eu enfrente a janela dela, podia ouvir seu coração bater acelerado, o ronco de Seth no outro quarto, em um salto eu estava dentro do quarto, Bella dormia e seu sono era agitado, não tranqüilo como costumava ser.

- Edward... Edward... - chamou balbuciando algo inteligível até pra mim, se remexeu se descobrindo, ela usava somente uma camiseta minha? Sorri me lembrando do que Alice disse em Florença.

Com certeza deve ter acordado enquanto estive fora, seu cheiro me invadiu, fechei os olhos esperando as reações tão comuns quando ficava longe dela, mas a ardência não veio, assim como minha boca não se encheu de veneno, não que seu sangue não fosse mais atrativo pra mim, mas a questão era que a sede estava completamente controlada.

Havia outras coisas em Bella que me atraia infinitamente mais, suas pernas estavam sobre a coberta, suas coxas grossas e macias, seus cabelos úmidos espalhados sobre o travesseiro exalavam aquele cheiro delicioso de morango. Estava tão concentrado nela que não vi Seth parado me olhando da porta.

- Charlie vai me esfolar vivo, se te vir aqui. – disse recostando no batente, ele falava em um tom inaudível para Bella.

- Desculpe, mas não resisti, preciso falar com ela, Bella tem que me ouvir. – ele fez careta.

- Pelo jeito a conversa vai ser longa não é? – em sua mente ponderava se me deixava sozinho com ela ou não.

- Sinceramente? Não faço idéia, espero que ela possa me perdoar... Porque não sei o que vou fazer sem ela.

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes... Mas conhecendo ela como conheço e depois de tudo que fez por sua causa... Creio que você tem grandes chances. – disse sorrindo.

- Acho que não será tão fácil assim. – não estava tão esperançoso.

- Não a magoe de novo, senão quem vai atrás de você desta vez sou eu. – ameaçou com um tom divertido. – Vou dar uma volta na cidade. – falou saindo.

Voltei meu olhar para Bella que havia se mexido novamente, agora estava de lado, sua mão estendida em minha direção, seus dedos relaxados tão convidativos. Seria muito atrevimento tocá-la? Esperava que ela abrisse aquele sorriso lindo e me chamasse pra ficar ali embaixo com ela, como sempre fazia.

Sem suportar mais a distancia entre nós cai sobre os joelhos diante dela, suas sobrancelhas estavam unidas, o que estaria se passando pela sua cabeça? Toquei de leve o ponto desfazendo a ruga de preocupação, contornei seus lábios macios e quentes. Como queria beijá-la, como queria tê-la em meus braços e jamais deixá-la sair, prendê-la comigo pra sempre.

- Edward... – sussurrou novamente como se sentisse minha presença ali.

- Estou aqui meu amor. – sussurrei de volta, mas ela não me ouviu. Eu era egoísta ao ponto de querer acordá-la com meus lábios contra o dela, como em um conto de fadas, mas era bem provável dela me bater, assim que abrisse os olhos. Fechei meus olhos voltando no tempo, exatamente em setembro... Ela estaria em meus braços, contando como havia sido seu sonho, ou me enchendo de perguntas. Eu cantaria para que voltasse a dormir e a acordaria com beijos como fazia antes... Um vampiro pode sonhar afinal. Algum tempo depois, Bella começou com seu monólogo inconsciente, para mim que não tinha acesso a sua mente, era um verdadeiro deleite.

-Rápido Alice... Piazza dei Priori... Veja Alice... Veja... – será que revivia aquele tormento? O que se passava em sua mente? - Saia do caminho... Edward... Não faça isso... Por favor... Edward não... – sussurrou agitada. – Está molhado... Frio... Edward... Por que... Não vá... Fica comigo... – havia angustia em sua voz, ela estava agitada demais, me sentei ao seu lado como fazia antes e logo ela se aninhou em mim, se acalmando lentamente.

- Alice... Ele não... Ela é linda... – aquele bico de choro se fez em seus lábios. - Edward, não...!- Bella se acalmou por um tempo voltando a se mexer novamente.

- Desculpe Jake... Ele precisa de mim... Não Jake... – ela sorriu um sorriso largo. Olhei para Bella hesitante, a insegurança voltou com força total desta vez e o ciúme me corroia por dentro, não era o que você queria? Tinha que ser com ele, justo com ele?

- Ela é linda... Ele a ama... Eu fui um erro... Não sou boa pra ele... – sua voz desta vez saiu chorosa, eu me consumia em curiosidade, queria saber o que se passava com ela.

- Estamos em casa... Ele vai me deixar... - disse claramente desta vez. – será que ela o ama? Não importa... Jamais me afastarei dela a não ser que Bella peça, acariciei seus cabelos um tanto triste.

- Shhh... Durma meu amor. – ela somente sorriu se aconchegando.

- Me conte uma história. – pediu.

- O que você quer ouvir?- perguntei em seu ouvido, buscando em minha mente seus romances preferidos, com certeza uma história com final feliz.

- Romeu e Julieta. – respondeu.

- Ou não. - ela moveu a cabeça de forma que seu rosto ficou a centímetros do meu, seus olhos ainda fechados. Bella não falava comigo e sim com alguém em seu sonho, seu rosto tão próximo, me tentando, estava a poucos centímetros daqueles lábios que eu tanto desejava. De repente, o sonho mudou de canal e o rosto dela se contorceu, como se algo a ferisse, me perguntava o que seria? A resposta veio quase que imediata.

- Jane... Vadia sádica! – a vontade de rir era quase insuportável. – Aro? – ela fez careta.

- Animais... Deixe-o em paz... Não... Félix, seu maldito... Vampiro dos infernos... – Bella parecia com raiva dos Volturi, chegava a ser engraçado.

- Não precisa se preocupar mais com ela. - prometi, afagando seu rosto delicado. Bella havia sido tão forte, me perguntava que outro talento poderia guardar a mente dela? Eu, Aro e Jane, totalmente bloqueados, Marcus e Jasper, não. Chelsea... Talvez, deve haver um padrão, uma chave para que libere sua mente.

Já passava da meia-noite quando o murmúrio recomeçou e desta vez era algo inteligível, ela respirou profundamente, seu ritmo cardíaco mais acelerado. Seus dedos contorceram a coberta, ela se encolhia lentamente. Beijei sua testa tentando dissipar sua dor, seus olhos ainda mais apertados como se estivesse lutando para sair de um pesadelo.

Sua respiração ficou suspensa por um instante, lentamente foi abrindo os olhos, levou três décimos de segundos para que reconhecesse meu rosto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Olá! Aqui estão mais quatro capítulos para vocês... **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, beijos. **

* * *

**Capitulo XIII**

**POV BELLA**

A sensação que eu tinha era de estar dormindo há um longo tempo, meu corpo estava rígido e suado, abri os olhos com certa dificuldade. Ao longe se ouvia o ronco de Seth, meu pai já havia ido embora, depois me acertaria com ele, minha cabeça latejava. Tomei um banho, tentando não pensar em nada, peguei minha bolsa retirando de lá a camiseta que eu gostava e a vesti, fui até a cozinha tomei um copo de leite e um comprimido voltando para o meu quarto, acabei dormindo novamente.

Minha cabeça estava confusa e o raciocínio lento; sonhos estranhos e coloridos se tornavam sonhos tristes e pesadelos. Algo frio tocou minha testa, parecia tão real, como se ele estivesse mesmo aqui... Senti seus braços fortes ao meu redor... Se deixasse aquilo continuar, me arrependeria depois, meu peito rasgaria novamente. Abri os olhos lentamente me deparando com aqueles orbes cor de âmbar, me olhando de forma doce e interrogativa. Soltei um suspiro resignado piscando várias vezes tentando dissipar aquela visão.

- Outra vez... – grunhi baixo, esfregando meus olhos com os punhos. – Ótimo Isabella! Outra alucinação, agora sua mente pifou de vez.

Meu pai tinha razão... Eu estava ficando louca, mas se esse fosse o caso, eu poderia muito bem desfrutar dessa loucura, já que parecia tão real. Abri meus olhos encarando aqueles olhos que eu tanto amava, ele ainda estava ali, com seu rosto perfeito a centímetros do meu.

-Te assustei? – perguntou ansioso, mordi os lábios com força, as benditas alucinações continuavam... O rosto, a voz tudo com a mesma perfeição... Ele me observava alarmado com minhas expressões.

Da ultima vez, meu Edward estava com as íris negras, mas este tinha os olhos cor de âmbar. Tentei me lembrar da última coisa que teria sido real em minha vida... Alice teria sido um sonho? A viagem e tudo mais? Busquei em minha mente e a imagem do penhasco era a última coisa que de que realmente me lembrava.

- Oh não! Oh Droga! Mais que droga, o que eu fiz? – me sentei rapidamente sentindo minha cabeça rodar, Edward me olhava assustado, agora.

- Qual o problema Bella? – sua voz estava ainda mais ansiosa.

- Eu morri... Morri não é? – soltei um gemido – Eu me afoguei... Merda! Mais que merda! O que foi que eu fiz? Charlie vai ficar péssimo. – Edward franziu o cenho me olhando confuso.

- Bella, você não está morta.

- Ah eu estou sim. – teimei. – Você está aqui... E não era pra estar... Eu não consigo acordar... Então só pode significar que eu to morta, acabou, zefini!

- Você está acordada Bella. –a alucinação teimou, igualzinho o original.

- Ah! Que ótimo! Sabe sendo uma alucinação você deveria ser menos teimoso, está igual ao original. – agora ele me olhava questionando minha sanidade.

- Entendo que esteja me confundindo com um pesadelo. – seu sorriso era irritante. – Mas me perguntou o que teria feito para merecer esse inferno? Cometeu muitos assassinatos enquanto eu estive fora?

- Se estivesse no inferno, com certeza você não estaria aqui. – retruquei me irritando, desviei meu olhar dele por um momento, lampejo de coisas que aconteceram vieram a minha mente, o banho, Seth a discussão com meu pai... Cai sentada na cama de novo.

- Vvocê é real? – minha voz não passava de um sussurro, ele somente assentiu. – E aquilo tudo aconteceu... De verdade?

- Depende. – e lá estava aquele meio sorriso. – Se você está se referindo ao fato de quase termos sidos massacrados na Itália, com certeza.

- Eu fui mesmo pra Itália? Mas... O mais longe que fui foi para Seattle, quer dizer Los Angeles. – me corrigi, ele revirou os olhos.

-Você não está muito coerente, acho melhor você voltar a dormir.

- Eu não quero dormir, já dormi demais... Bom eu acho... Quanto tempo eu dormi?- novamente o vi revirar os olhos.

- Aproximadamente umas dezoito horas. – respondeu automaticamente.

- E o Seth? Não ouço os roncos dele? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. – E o meu pai? – Edward ficou sério de repente.

- Segundo Seth, esteve aqui hoje, elei me proibiu de entrar aqui... – disse desviando o olhar – Na realidade ele me proibiu de me aproximar de você, disse que me mataria. – foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- Oh sim, como se isso fosse possível! – disse irônica. – Você é imortal Edward, não seja melodramático.

- Sabe que tecnicamente eu não sou imortal. – me corrigiu.

- Mas meu pai não tem força suficiente pra arrancar sua cabeça eu creio, por mais raiva que esteja, não se preocupe, vou falar com ele. Sua cabeça está segura. – deixa estar senhor Charlie Swan. - Ele está sabendo? – seu cenho franziu. – O que fui fazer... Na Itália... Você sabe. – ele sorriu meio torto dessa vez e eu me contive pra não babar ali mesmo.

-Alice contou tudo, estão todos sabendo.

- De tudo? – gemi.

- Pelo que entendi, seu pai teve uma versão editada da história.

- Perfeito! – soltei aliviada. – Depois falo com Alice e ela me ajuda com isso. – falei pra mim mesma.

- Então... – fiquei imaginando como começar, havia tantas perguntas sem respostas... E se aquilo fosse mesmo uma, eu tiraria o máximo de proveito, pra começar pelo som delicioso de sua voz. – Fiquei sabendo que esteve em Denali? O que andou fazendo... Quero dizer a três dias atrás eu acho?

- Nada de muito excitante. – respondeu dando de ombros.

"_**Pra cima de mim?"-**_ retruquei mentalmente, semicerrei os olhos com vontade de arrancar sua cabeça.

- Porque esta fazendo essa cara?

- Que cara?

-Esta ai. – disse apontando para a mesma.

- Espero sinceramente que você não minta pra mim, seja sincero comigo sabia? "_**Pelo menos uma vez."**_ – completei mentalmente, ele soltou o ar com força.

- Eu estava caçando.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Conta outra. – ele revirou os olhos, bufando novamente.

- Não exatamente caçando. – Edward parecia desconfortável com ao assunto, claro que aquela vampira saída do Olímpo deveria estar envolvida. – Estava tentando rastrear alguém, mas não fui bem sucedido.

- Quem você estava seguindo? Vai ver estava distraído com outras "coisas". – falei fazendo aspas na palavra coisas.

- Do que você está falando exatamente? – perguntou semicerrando os olhos.

- Sei que estava caçando Victória! O que era inútil já que estava não sei onde e ela estava aqui, atrás de mim. Tem certeza que não se distraiu por ai? Afinal sua espécie se distrai com tanta facilidade, não é? - meu sarcasmo estava a mil, Edward iria responder, mas hesitou.

- Eu... – ele puxou o ar com força. – Eu realmente te devo muitas desculpas... Tantas que nem sei por onde começar... – suas mãos remexiam seus cabelos sem parar, estava nervoso. - Mas o que você precisa saber, é que... Droga! Eu não fazia idéia... Quando tomei aquela maldita decisão, realmente achei que estaria fazendo o correto... O melhor pra você... – franzi o cenho, ele falava rápido, mas estava conseguindo acompanhar. - Não poderia imaginar que não estaria segura aqui, jamais imaginei que Victória. - o nome saiu como uma praga de seus lábios. – Estivesse por aqui, ela confiava tanto nele que não cogitou a hipótese de que poderia ser morto, o excesso de confiança encobriu seus sentimentos por ele. – Edward falava cada vez mais rápido, estava agitado, mexia as mãos sem parar, estava ficando difícil de acompanhá-lo. – Isso me impediu de ver a intensidade entre os dois, o vinculo que existia ali.

- Certamente o vinculo entre eles era bem forte, porque ela me odeia e me culpa pela morte dele. Segundo Laurent, quer me usar para atingir você, como James fez. – seu olhar encontrou o meu por um breve momento. – Eu disse a ele que isso era irrelevante, que não fazia o menor sentido, mas para a ruiva do mal, tanto faz, ela me quer morta e ponto final. - ele me olhava com uma expressão estranha, suas mãos estavam cerradas em punhos.

- Alice me disse que ele tentou te atacar na clareira. – sua voz saiu carregada, não soube distinguir do que.

- Sim... Ela estava morta e sem vida como eu me sentia... Tentei mentir, dizer que vocês haviam feito uma viagem rápida, claro que a estúpida aqui não fazia idéia de que estavam com os Denali. – seu olhar ficou triste e seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta. – Em fim, ele me disse que sabia que não estavam em Forks e que estranhava o fato de terem deixado seu bichinho de estimação pra trás. – um rosnado rompeu em seu peito.

-Bella, eu...

- Me falou das intenções de Victória e contou que e era parceiro da tal Irina e que você estava feliz, muito feliz em Denali, animado e muito bem acompanhado... – engoli o nó em minha garganta. – Que você e sua amiga estavam sempre juntos... Faziam tudo juntos, como é mesmo o nome dela? Oh é Tanya, não é? – o nome saiu tremido. – Como eu disse, deve ter se distraído em sua busca de certa forma, meu caro.

- Aquele bastardo! – cuspiu com raiva.

- Ele não era de todo mal, mas não se preocupe, Jake e os garotos deram um fim nele. – falei dando de ombros.

- Eu soube que sua amizade com Jacob Black se intensificou. – disse com a voz um tanto ácida.

- E muito, ele me ajudou a sobreviver aquilo tudo, me tirou do estado de letargia em que me encontrava... Jake me fazia sorrir, me dizia que era importante seguir em frente, mesmo que meu único desejo fosse desaparecer... Ele me fazia reagir a cada dia, um após o outro, porque minha vontade era simplesmente deixar de existir...

- Não repita isso... Por favor, Bella, jamais repita isso. – pediu com a voz embargada. – Entenda que eu não fazia idéia de que minha partida acarretaria em tudo isso. Do fundo do meu ser eu me sinto angustiado, aflito... Mesmo vendo você aqui segura, me sinto o mais miserável...

- Para com isso. – o cortei, ele me olhou agoniado, eu me perguntava por que se sentia tão responsável por mim? Depois de tudo que me disse? Não queria ser o motivo de angustia ou culpa para ele, Edward merecia ser feliz, por mais que me custasse.

- Edward... Você tem que para com isso, não pode deixar que a culpa domine sua vida... O que aconteceu não é culpa sua e se eu tropeçar em frente de um ônibus e morrer? Ou escorregar no Box e bater a cabeça? Não pode assumir a culpa de tudo que acontece comigo. Não pode correr pra Itália ou qualquer outro lugar porque se sente culpado por não ter me salvado... – seus olhos estavam saltados. - Pular do penhasco foi uma opção minha e não sua, foi minha fraqueza, meu erro. Sei que é da sua natureza assumir a culpa por tudo, mas tem que pensar em Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emm, Rose e Jazz além de... Tanya. – a ultima parte saiu com muito esforço.

- Isabella Marie Swan. – ele tinha a sobrancelha arqueada e me olhava de um jeito estranho. – Você acha que pedi aquilo aos Volturi porque me sentia culpado?

- E não foi?

- Intensamente, mais do que possa compreender um dia. – e não foi o que eu disse? Olhei pra ele sem entender.

- Bella, eu fui aos Volturi porque pensei que estivesse morta. – seus olhos estavam ferozes, mas sua voz calma. – Mesmo que eu não tivesse nada haver com sua morte, mesmo que não fosse minha culpa, eu teria ido à Itália mesmo assim. – disse estremecendo. – Assim que Rose me ligou, eu deveria ter falado com Alice antes de ter simplesmente pego o primeiro vôo para Roma. Mas quais eram as chances dela estar errada? Ela nunca falhou. Chances... – sorriu irônico. – As chances sempre estiveram contra nós, um erro após o outro.

- Tudo bem, mas e daí?

- Como? – havia incredulidade em sua voz. – Não se lembra das palavras que eu lhe disse?

- Oh! Eu me lembro muito bem, você me dizia muitas coisas, mas acho que as últimas, anularam todo o resto, não? – ele tocou meu rosto com sua mão, tentei controlar meu coração, mas foi inútil, Edward contornava meu lábio inferior com seu polegar.

- Bella... Creio que você não tenha entendido. – seus olhos se fecharam e um lindo sorriso se fez em seus lábios, mas não estava feliz. – Quando vai colocar nessa sua cabeça que não posso existir em um mundo em que você não exista? - não conseguia encontrar sentido em suas palavras, aquilo me deixou ainda mais confusa, talvez ele tivesse notado e prosseguiu:

- Sou um ótimo mentiroso Bella, tenho que ser para sobreviver, sabe disso. – aquilo me reportou aquele dia, senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, meus olhos arderem e meu peito doer, o ar estava escasso. - Pensei que você fosse gritar... Brigar, esbravejar, mas acreditou na mentira tão facilmente que me deixou chocado. –novamente Edward estremeceu. – Foi doloroso... A única dor que se assemelha aquela foi quando Rose disse que... Disse que estava... Morta. - sua voz falhou. – Não queria fazer aquilo... Fazer aquilo estava me matando... Mas eu sabia que se não conseguisse convencê-la de que não a amava mais, levaria muito mais tempo para seguir novamente com sua vida. Se pensasse que eu estava em outra, você partiria para outra também.

- Um rompimento sem dor. – sussurrei com um fio de voz.

- Exato! Nunca imaginei que seria tão fácil fazê-la acreditar! Pensei que seria impossível... Eu menti Bella, menti e lamento muito... Lamento por que te magoei, lamento por ter sido um esforço inútil... Lamento não tê-la protegido do que eu sou, menti para mantê-la a salvo... No entanto não deu certo... E imploro que me perdoe.

- Mentiu pra mim? – minha voz saiu esganiçada. – Me manter a salvo? Se envolveu com ela novamente pra me manter a salvo?

- O que? Do que você esta falando?

- Daquela vampira que saiu do Olímpo pra sua cama meu caro! Aquela que estava pendurada em seu pescoço. – falei como se fosse óbvio. - Pensei que vampiros tivessem boa memória? – ele sorria meneando a cabeça.

- Como faço você me entender?- perguntou soltando um bufo impaciente. – Não existe nada entre Tanya e eu, quer dizer ouve, há muitos anos, mas não fui ficar com ela em Denali, muito menos estou com ela agora... Quando vai entender que eu te amo Isabella? Só a você... Te amo e vou amar para sempre. Passei todos esses meses me consumindo em arrependimento por ter magoado você e rezando para que não tenha me dado ouvidos... Mas acreditou tão fácil. – as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo meu rosto.

- Porque nunca... Nunca fez sentido...Vovê... Você me amar... Edward... – disse fungando, ele estreitou os olhos pra mim. – Você mentiu pra mim?

- Bella eu te amo... Mas vou entender se você seguiu em frente... Se...

- Do que você ta falando?

- Se te magoei demais... Se... Se cheguei tarde demais... Se você seguiu com sua vida... - sua voz estava embargada. - Isso seria justo... Não vou contestar... Não precisa me poupar de nada Bella... Se não me ama mais... Se é que é possível me amar depois de tudo que eu te fiz passar. – que raios de pergunta era aquela?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Só me responda, por favor. – pediu impaciente.

- O que eu sinto por você não vai mudar Edward! Jamais vai mudar... Entenda que nada do que possa fazer, vai mudar o que sinto por você... Eu te amo... Sempre te amei e vou sempre te amar e...

Edward me calou com um beijo, um beijo intenso, cheio de saudade, desejo, paixão e amor. Seus lábios devoravam os meus como os meus os dele, nossas línguas se enroscavam uma na outra, ávidas por se tocarem. Uma de suas mãos estava em minha nuca, segurando firme meu cabelo enquanto a outra deslizava pelo meu corpo, como se quisesse reconhecê-lo.

Quando o ar ficou escasso, seus lábios deslizaram pela minha mandíbula, mordeu de leve meu queixo. Roçava o nariz em minha pele, como se quisesse reconhecer o cheiro, me causando arrepios intensos, me fazendo estremecer aos seus toques, soltando alguns gemidos baixinhos, sons de prazer e satisfação.

Minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos, agarradas a ele como se minha vida dependesse daquilo, Edward tomou meus lábios novamente estávamos nos movendo até que senti a parede em minhas costas, sua mão segurava firme minha coxa a erguendo até seu quadril, colando seu corpo mais ainda ao meu. Senti seu membro rijo, estava excitado e aquilo me excitou ainda mais, em um salto o envolvi com minhas pernas, um gemido rouco brotou de seus lábios durante o beijo. Novamente eu precisava de ar e praguejei mentalmente por isso.

- Eu te amo... Te amo... – dizia entre beijos que distribuía pela curvatura do meu pescoço, sua respiração pesada, sua voz ainda mais rouca.

- Prove... – soltei com um gemido.

- O que? – ele ergueu o rosto me olhando confuso.

- Prove o quanto me ama... O quanto me deseja... Faça amor comigo. – seus olhos brilharam ainda mais, havia tanto sentimento ali, mas um deles era mais evidente... Desejo... A luxúria passou como um flash por eles.

- Bella, eu...

- Preciso sentir o quanto me ama... Preciso sentir que você é meu... Só meu... – seus lábios voltaram a devorar os meus, em resposta, me guiou até a cama me colocando delicadamente sobre o colchão, sem cortar o beijo. Suas mãos se infiltraram pela camiseta encontrando meus seios, gemi contra seus lábios, que deixaram os meus pra que passasse a camiseta por minha cabeça a atirando em um canto qualquer do quarto.

- Linda... – sussurrou depositando um beijo abaixo do meu umbigo, deslizando sua língua em uma linha reta passando pelo vão dos meus seios, era como se houvesse chamas sob minha pele, arqueei as costas tamanho prazer que senti.

Em milésimos de segundos meu sutiã era atirado longe, o senti acariciar meus seios com delicadeza e desejo ao mesmo tempo, me contorci enquanto sua língua brincava com meu mamilo intumescido, acariciando o outro. Contornou a lateral do meu corpo com uma das mãos, apertando minha coxa encontrando minha intimidade a acariciando sobre o tecido fino na calcinha. Meu corpo estremeceu com o espasmo, estava em chamas, cada célula do meu corpo clamava por ele.

- Edward... – gemi seu nome. – Não... Não me torture... – minha voz saiu entrecortada, tamanho o prazer que eu sentia, ele riu contra meu seio, o qual sugava, o lambia me levando a loucura. Sua resposta foi tomar meus lábios em um beijo ainda mais intenso, me fazendo sentir o tamanho de sua excitação.

Seus lábios abandonaram os meus, mas jamais a minha pele, onde distribuía beijos, lambidas e roçar de dentes em uma tortura lenta e prazerosa que não tinha fim. Com os dentes se livrou de minha calcinha, fincando minhas pernas no colchão, sua língua gelada deslizou pelo meu sexo me levando aquele mundo de sutis sensações que somente ele sabia chegar.

Com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, os contornou com a língua, o prazer estampado em sua face, enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego e o juízo que se esvaneceu por completo com o orgasmo intenso que senti. Recobrando minhas forças o puxei pela camisa e com um puxão os botões saltaram pelo quarto.

- Com pressa amor? – perguntou divertido.

- Você... Me torturou... Agora é a minha vez. – ele mordeu os lábios de um jeito extremamente sexy.

- Sou todo seu, meu amor. - ao ouvir aquilo o trouxe para mim, devorando seus lábios, de certa forma, Edward parecia não se importar tanto com a sede como antes, seria saudade? Desejo? Pouco me importava, precisava senti-lo por completo. Distribui beijos molhados em seu pescoço, tórax, abdômen e com certa dificuldade me livrei da sua calça o deixando com aquela boxer preta que contrastava com sua pele branquinha.

Deslizei as unhas pela parte interna de suas coxas, o volume naquela boxer era perturbador, mas o desejo de tocá-lo, senti-lo era imensurável. Mordi os lábios enquanto Edward observava recostado na cabeceira da cama, atento a cada movimento meu. Notando minha hesitação, segurou firme minha mão a guiando, colocando-a sobre ele, seu corpo se tencionou com o contato, estremecendo em seguida.

Minha mão o envolveu sobre o fino tecido, era tão firme, grosso e grande, pelo menos pra mim, talvez adequado ao seu biótipo, já que Edward mesmo magro era grande, alto e forte. Seus olhos estavam fechados, pela sua expressão parecia travar uma luta interna.

- É a sede? – ele abriu os olhos franzindo o cenho, retirei minha mão, mas continuei sobre ele. – Sente dor? O que está sentindo?

- Não seja absurda Bella... Nunca minha sede esteve tão controlada. – respondeu erguendo-se, me envolvendo em seus braços, meus seios esmagados em seu peito. - Não posso negar que ainda arde um pouco, seu cheiro ainda me atrai sim, mas... – ele sorriu torto. – Você, me atrai muito mais, então... Onde paramos?

Sorri de volta o beijando, minha mão deslizou entre nós se infiltrando em sua boxer... Um rosnado baixo em contido brotou em seu peito, mas não era fúria e sim satisfação... Prazer. Enquanto o acariciava sentia a pelugem macia a sua volta, luxuria exalava pelos olhos de Edward que em um movimento rápido inverteu as posições, se livrando rapidamente da única peça que faltava.

Mordi os lábios com força, contemplando a perfeição daquele corpo másculo, seus músculos evidentes, mas não exagerados. Sua pele branca e macia como seda, aquele abdômen era de dar água da boca e aquele caminho de pequenos pelos macios, levava realmente para a perdição. Colocando seu corpo sobre o meu, se encaixando entre minhas pernas, senti seu membro roçar em meu sexo que se contraiu com a expectativa do que estaria por vir.

- Bella? – chamou com um sussurro.

- Hmm?- foi o que conseguir dizer.

- Se... Acaso sentir a ínfima dor, me avise sim? Não adianta me empurrar ou bater, diga. – assenti sacudindo a cabeça convulsivamente.

-Vai doer... Não vai? – ele mordeu os lábios.

- Farei o possível para que não seja assim. – respondeu em um sussurro, pela lógica seria impossível não sentir dor, mas era normal segundo a maioria das garotas, o que me preocupava era que costumava sangrar quando isso acontecia.

Minhas dúvidas desapareceram quando seus lábios tocaram os meus e lentamente e dolorosamente, o senti deslizar pra dentro de mim. Seu corpo se tencionou e Edward novamente fechou os olhos com sua testa colada a minha.

- Me de um minuto, Bella. – pediu entre os dentes, eu podia senti-lo todo dentro de mim, me preenchendo. Era um tanto desconcertante e infinitamente prazeroso ao mesmo tempo. Aos poucos começou a se mover e a dor foi dando lugar ao prazer, suas mãos ávidas em meu corpo assim como seus lábios.

O sentia todo ao meu redor, seu quadril se movendo lentamente entre minhas pernas, chegando a sair todo, voltando rapidamente... Quando isso acontecia, uma onda de prazer ainda maior me atingia. Meu corpo ganhou vida própria, meu quadril o acompanhava em seus movimentos ora lentos, ora rápidos.

Novamente ele inverteu as posições me deixando por cima, eu o tinha todo dentro de mim, sua atenção era dividida entre meus lábios e meus seios, enquanto se aprofundava cada vez mais me fazendo cavalgar sobre ele. Nossas curvas se encontravam se encaixando de forma perfeita, como se nossos corpos fosse parte de um complexo quebra cabeças.

Não tínhamos pressa, só amor, desejo que era saciado a cada beijo, cada toque, cada investida de Edward contra mim. Sentia o suor escorrer pelas minhas costas, enquanto me movia sobre ele, que me guiava segurando firme meu quadril.

Gemidos audíveis e palavras desconexas saiam de nossos lábios a cada ponto sensível que um encontrava no outro... Estávamos nos descobrindo da forma mais prazerosa que poderia existir, as ondas de prazer vinham com uma freqüência cada vez maior, meu corpo estremecia e o calor o consumia, o dele não estava muito diferente, seu ritmo ficou mais intenso e rápido fazendo as ondas ficarem cada vez mais intensas até que...

- Edward... – gemi alto sentindo meu corpo estremecer fortemente em seus braços, o prazer era tão forte e tão intenso que minha cabeça rodou, meu corpo foi relaxando aos poucos caindo sobre ele, que não estava muito diferente. Meu nome saiu entre um gemido rouco e entrecortado dos seus lábios no mesmo instante.

-Eu te amo. – disse ainda ofegante, ele sorriu me colocando ao seu lado me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Te amo mais. – sussurrou depositando um beijo em minha testa.

- Duvido- retruquei fechando meus olhos, tentando controlar minha respiração, assim como meu coração que batia muito forte. Não sei precisar quantas vezes fizemos amor, ele era incansável, insaciável, o que me deixava louca de desejo, tão excitada, mesmo tendo acabado de ter um orgasmo intenso... Meu corpo dava sinais de exaustão devido aos múltiplos orgasmos, exaurido de tanto prazer, adormeci em seus braços, sobre seu peito nu. Despertei sentindo seus lábios em minha pele, mas mantive meus olhos fechados, aquilo era tão bom.

- O que acha de um café da manhã reforçado? – sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar. Abri os olhos lentamente me deparando com aqueles olhos cor de âmbar, brilhando como nunca.

- Estou faminta. – ele me presenteou com aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava.

- Vou preparar pra você, porque não toma um banho pra despertar dorminhoca, te encontro lá em baixo. – assenti me espreguiçando. Edward depositou um beijo em meus lábios, outro em minha testa e desceu. Lutando contra a vontade de ficar onde eu estava, joguei minhas pernas para fora da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro.

Lembranças da noite passada invadiram minha mente, enquanto a água quente caia sobre mim. **"**_**Ele mentiu pra me proteger... Edward me ama... E provou isso da melhor maneira possível... O modo como me amou ontem..."**_– pensava sozinha, me perguntava se ele teria sofrido como eu sofri, mas era evidente que sim.

- Isso tudo não importa mais... Edward me ama e eu o amo e isso me basta. – disse pra mim mesma diante o espelho, me troquei e desci sentindo um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha. Edward estava de costas com um avental amarrado batendo os ovos em uma velocidade alucinante. Soltei um longo suspiro observando aquele homem maravilhoso, me perguntava o que eu teria feito para merecer um homem desses? Aproximei-me dele lentamente.

- Hmmm... Que cheiro bom. – disse sem se virar.

- Você tem idéia do quanto fica sexy cozinhando? – falei passando meus braços envolta dele. – Posso fazer uma coisa? – perguntei mordendo os lábios.

- O que quiser amor. – respondeu prontamente.

- Tem certeza? – ele assentiu concentrado no que fazia, deslizei a mão por suas costas e apertei aquela bunda deliciosa.

- Wow! – soltou parando o que estava fazendo.

- Não resisti, ela é muito gostosa. – disse marota.

- É toda sua Bella. – sussurrou tomando meus lábios em um beijo delicioso, suas mãos foram para a minha bunda a qual ele apalpou com gosto.

- Hmmm! A sua é ainda mais. – falou debochado.

Depois de um café da manhã delicioso, voltamos lá pra cima, só então me dei conta da bagunça que estava meu quarto.

- Onde estão seus livros e CDs? – perguntou acariciando meus cabelos, minha cabeça estava sobre seu peito.

- Os guardei, estão junto com tudo que me lembrava você. – não tive coragem de olhar em seus olhos ao dizer aquilo.

- Entendo. – sua voz saiu triste.

- Porque mentiu pra mim Edward? – ele soltou um longo suspiro.

- Porque achei que estaria segura longe do meu mundo, que só assim teria a oportunidade de ter uma vida plena e feliz...

- Mas eu era feliz. – afirmei o cortando.

-Só compreendi isso ontem... Peço que me perdoe Bella, mas eu sinceramente só quis te proteger. – havia angustia em sua voz. – E você acabou ficando aqui sozinha, desprotegida a mercê de Victória e outros tantos perigos. – o nome dela, ele cuspiu com raiva.

- Esquece isso ta bem? O importante é que estamos aqui Edward, juntos. – me sentei de frente pra ele, acariciando seu rosto. – Sabe... Lá em Volterra... Estava tão apavorada, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz, tão feliz.

- Eu também. – disse acariciando meu rosto delicadamente.

- Não tive medo de morrer ali, juro que não... Porque você estava comigo, mas... Nunca tive tanto ódio de alguém, como tive daquela sádica dos infernos... – ele riu meneando a cabeça. – Eu queria acabar com ela pelo que fez a você, aquilo sim estava me matando, vê-lo sofrer, se contorcendo no chão.

- Não se preocupe Bella, Jane nunca mais vai atormentar você meu amor, eu prometo. – dizia me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Acha que virão atrás de nós, como Caius disse? – aquilo me preocupava.

- Fique tranqüila, o tempo pra eles passa diferente, isso pode levar muitos anos pra acontecer, além do mais temos como despistá-los.

-Mas o que aconteceu lá implica a todos não é mesmo?

- Sim, mas como já disse não se preocupe com isso, além do mais o erro foi meu Bella, nunca deveria ter ido até eles sem ter me certificado das coisas. – ele era tão severo consigo mesmo. – Seu pai está chegando acho melhor eu ir.

- Não! Por quê? – disse segurando firme sua blusa.

- Ele não me quer aqui Bella, muito menos perto de você, as coisas não vão ser nada fáceis com ele, mas entendo seu pai.

- Não vá embora, por favor, não me deixa. – pedi me agarrando a ele ainda mais.

- Não vou deixar você meu amor, nunca mais me ouviu, mas seu pai tem as razões dele, Bella, o que eu fiz foi... – não o deixei terminar.

- Para com isso... Sei que errou, mas estava tentando me proteger. Pensou que se afastando seria mais seguro pra mim, mas estava errado... Jamais poderia ser feliz sem você... – as lágrimas já escorriam por meu rosto. – Não quero uma vida plena e feliz se você não fizer parte dela...

- Shhh... Não fica assim meu amor, eu estou aqui Bella e jamais vou cometer o erro de me afastar de você novamente. – dizia enquanto distribuía beijos pelo meu rosto, secando minhas lágrimas. – Se acalme seu pai está chegando, não discuta, não brigue com ele por mim, Bella, estarei aqui te esperando está bem? – assenti indo para a sala aguardar o meu pai.

- Bells? O que está fazendo aqui em baixo? Onde está Seth? – meu pai disparou assim que abria a porta.

- Ele teve que dar uma saidinha, eu estou bem pai. – ele me sondava enquanto entrava em casa.

- Parece mesmo melhor. – sua voz saiu mais aliviada. – Como se sente?

- Estou bem, não se preocupe, não vou surtar de novo pai. – falei me jogando no sofá.

- Me assustou Bells, o que aquele... - sua mão estava cerrada em punho, ele socou o sofá. - O que ele fez com você, foi imperdoável! E você ainda vai para a Itália para salvá-lo...

- Ele errou pai... Tentou me proteger... Pensou que sem ele minha vida seria melhor, mais segura...

- Nisso ele estava certo! – cuspiu furioso.

- Não! Não estava! Pai entenda uma coisa, sem ele não sou nada... Fico perdida, sem rumo, me sinto vazia... Preciso dele... Preciso dele como de ar pra viver...

- Não pode perdoá-lo Bella, não depois de tudo que fez.

- Posso pai, posso e vou... Será que não compreende que sem Edward não existe mais Bella? Ele é a minha vida, pai, quando se foi... Levou tudo com ele, meu coração, minha vontade de viver, tudo. – e lá estavam as malditas lágrimas de novo.

- Bells, não fica assim filha, estava indo tão bem com Jake. – sequei as lágrimas me virando pra ele.

-Como é que é?

- Você e Jake, estavam sempre juntos, ele te fazia rir Bells, você estava se recuperando até ir atrás daquele...

-Para pai! Pode parar por ai, de onde o senhor tirou que eu e Jake estávamos juntos? Alguma vez eu insinuei que daria uma chance a Jake? – aquilo me deixava furiosa. - Pai ele é meu amigo, sim Jake me ajudou a enfrentar tudo aquilo, esteve ao meu lado e fui egoísta e mesquinha o suficiente para mantê-lo por perto, porque precisava suprir a falta dilacerante que sentia de Edward.

- O garoto te ama Bells, de uma chance a ele.

- Não pai... – minha voz saiu exaltada. - Amo Jake e só Deus sabe como o amo, ele é muito importante na minha vida, mas acima de tudo, amo Edward e espero que o senhor compreenda isso.

-Não vou permitir que se aproxime de você de novo Bella!

- Pode tentar senhor Charlie, mas jamais vai me afastar dele, entendeu? Eu o amo pai, a todos eles e não vou me afastar de ninguém. – ele andava de um lado pro outro bufando.

- Eles te largaram pra trás como se não significasse nada pra eles Bells, quem garante que não vão fazer de novo filha, não suportaria ver você novamente naquele estado Bells...

- Pai, eu sei que ele errou... E ninguém melhor do que ele mesmo sabe disso, mas não me peça pra condená-lo pai, porque não posso... O amo demais para vê-lo atormentado pelo que aconteceu, será que não pode simplesmente perdoá-lo.

- Ele esteve aqui não é? Já te convenceu. – acusou.

- Não pai, ele não me convenceu de nada. – como o faria entender? Achei melhor ser sincera. – Desde que Edward se foi, eu me consumia em duvidas, me perguntava por que ele foi embora? Porque todos foram sem nem ao menos dizer adeus? Eu buscava dentro de mim algum motivo para que ele tivesse tomado aquela decisão. – meu pai me olhou quieto, sentando-se diante de mim. – Me perguntava o que eu teria feito de errado?

- Você não fez nada de errado meu anjo.

- As duvidas eram tantas, e quando Laurent me disse que Edward estava em Denali, acompanhado, eu finalmente tive a respostas as minhas perguntas, era nisso que eu acreditava... – só a lembrança fazia meu peito doer. - Deixei a dor me consumir pai e confesso que a idéia dele estar com outra, foi insuportável... Eu só queria deixar de existir... Nada mais fazia sentido pra mim pai, foi por isso que saltei do penhasco. – pensei que os olhos dele fossem saltar.

- Você fez o que?

- Saltei do penhasco, Jake, Seth e Leah me tiraram do mar a tempo, na mesma noite Alice apareceu aqui desesperada, achando que eu estava morta. Depois ela recebeu um telefonema de Rose dizendo que havia contado a Edward que eu havia pulado e que estava morta. – meu pai me olhava chocado. – Alice teve uma visão dele indo até os Volturi, Edward queria morrer, pai.

- Sentia-se culpado. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Sim, foi o que pensei também, não poderia deixá-lo fazer algo assim, pensei em Carlisle, em Esme em todos, mas acima de tudo, pensei em mim. Mil vezes ele feliz com outra do que morto, foi com esse pensamento que fui para a Itália.

- Se arriscou muito filha, poderiam estar todos mortos, Alice me disse. – dizia angustiado.

- Sim eu sei, mas não pensei muito nas conseqüências, muito menos quando o vi ali debaixo da torre. Acho que jamais corri tanto em toda a minha vida pai, me jóquei sobre ele tentando impedi-lo, mas Edward me envolveu em seus braços, pensava que estava morto, que estivéssemos mortos. Me abraçou forte afundando o rosto em meus cabelos, me beijando em seguida, ali naquele momento eu soube que nada do que ele fizesse ou dissesse me faria amá-lo menos. Ali, mesmo com todos os riscos que corríamos me senti inteira novamente, ele estava vivo, e isso era me bastava... Se fossemos ficar juntos ou não já não me importava mais, Edward estava ali, me entende?

- O ama mesmo não é?

- Demais! – respondi com um suspiro.

- Pelo visto já se acertaram, não é mesmo? – assenti somente, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos soprando o ar com força.

- Então só me resta desejar que sejam felizes, mas já vou avisando, se ele sair da linha, vai se vir comigo. – me joguei sobre ele o cobrindo de beijos, meu pai me abraçou forte.

- Me perdoa pai, por ter te dado tanto trabalho, mas o mais importante é que agora está tudo bem e aprendi muito com aquilo tudo, me fez mais forte. – falei ainda pendurada nele.

- Esquece isso filha... – ele me abraçou forte. - Pra mim o que importa é que esteja feliz, mas me prometa que jamais vai chegar perto daquele penhasco novamente. – pediu preocupado.

- Prometo. – disse estalando um beijo nele.

- Precisa falar com Jake, ele está preocupado com você.

- Vou falar.

* * *

**N/A: Gostaria de agradecer aos reviews, é bom saber que estão gostando, em breve tem mais! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV**

**POV EDWARD**

Depois de um longo tempo, Bella finalmente se deu conta de que eu não era uma alucinação e que não havia morrido no penhasco. Não estava sendo nada coerente e por algumas vezes temi por sua sanidade. Estava curiosa me fez várias perguntas, e quando me perguntou o que estava fazendo há três dias, minha resposta não lhe agradou em nada, fez uma careta e não escondeu sua frustração.

Ela me questionou novamente e disparei a falar, Bella me olhava atenta, acho que tentando entender o que eu dizia, mas meu nervosismo não me deixava falar da maneira adequada. Por suas respostas poderia jurar que Bella acreditava piamente que eu não a amava, que tudo aquilo que lhe disse quando parti, era verdade.

Me acusou de estar com Tanya, pensava que eu havia partido por causa dela, disse que sua amizade com Jacob se intensificou e não poupou elogios aquele cão sarnento. Estava convicta de que havia ido até os Volturi somente porque me sentia culpado, me passou um belo sermão, dizendo que teria que ter pensado em meus pais e meus irmãos, minha vontade era de dizer o mesmo, mas me calei, ela estava certa e coberta de razão.

Foi difícil fazê-la entender que eu havia mentido e que não existia Tanya nem ninguém, que eu a amava e que havia feito aquilo com a intenção de protegê-la. Meu coração parecia estar vivo novamente quando a ouvi dizer: **"**_**O que eu sinto por você não vai mudar Edward! Jamais vai mudar... Nada do que possa fazer, vai mudar o que sinto por você... Eu te amo... Sempre te amei e vou sempre te amar..."**_

Foi o que bastou pra mim, beijei-a de forma insana, enlouquecedora, sentia tanta falta dela, daquele cheiro, daquele corpo, de tudo.

- Eu te amo... Te amo... – falei entre beijos que distribuía pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Prove... –Bella disse entre um gemido.

- O que? – ela não havia acreditado em mim? Ainda duvida dos meus sentimentos?

- Prove o quanto me ama... O quanto me deseja... Faça amor comigo. – pediu enroscada em mim, eu estava entre suas pernas, nossas intimidades roçando uma na outra, eu podia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação, ela me queria, me desejava e o desejo me consumia naquele momento.

- Bella, eu... – tentei argumentar, mas ela me cortou.

- Preciso sentir o quanto me ama... Preciso sentir que você é meu... Só meu... – não havia argumento para aquilo, então a beijei me entregando ao desejo e ao amor que sentia por ela. A tomando pra mim, mostrando a ela como a amava e quanto a amava e confesso que fazer amor com Bella foi definitivamente à melhor coisa da minha existência.

Senti-la me receber daquela forma, depois de tudo que passamos, era indescritível. Seus olhos eram tão expressivos, mesmo não lendo sua mente, sabia o que Bella sentia naquele momento. A forma como me prendia a ela, com seus gemidos roucos de prazer, chamando meu nome, me deixando cada vez mais excitado, eu estava em êxtase.

Nossos corpos se moviam sincronizados, encaixados perfeitamente como se fossemos o alfa e o beta, o In e o Ian. Ali naquele momento tive a certeza de que Bella havia sido feita pra mim, somente pra mim, nos mínimos detalhes. O que ela me proporcionava ali ia além de luxuria e paixão, algo além dos desejos carnais, algo que julgava perdido pra sempre... Amor o seu amor.

Senti seu corpo cair relaxado sobre o meu, seus cabelos espalhados, parecia ainda meio alienada, mas acima de tudo linda. Meu desejo por ela era insaciável, quanto mais a tinha, mas a queria. Fizemos amor por várias vezes consecutivamente, até Bella cair exausta, sem forças pela quantidade de orgasmos consecutivos.

Eu ainda a desejava, poderia passar dias a amando incansavelmente, mas Bella era humana, jamais suportaria, ainda estava surpreso com o que havíamos acabado de fazer, me perguntava como ela suportou? Tudo bem que me contive e muito, se me soltasse, se me deixasse levar, provavelmente a partiria ao meio... Ela dormia tranqüila, eu a admirava ainda extasiado, ainda sentindo o efeito do que havíamos acabado de fazer.

Jamais havia me sentido assim em toda a minha existência, ela havia me perdoado, se pudesse estaria chorando, tamanha felicidade que sentia naquele momento, era como se eu tivesse voltando a vida novamente. Quando vi que o dia já se fazia, a despertei lentamente, com beijos, já estava devidamente banhado e trocado, aguardando meu amor despertar. Ela me presenteou com um lindo sorriso, pedi para que fosse tomar um banho enquanto lhe preparava um café reforçado.

"_Isso tudo não importa mais... Ele me ama e eu o amo, e isso me basta_."- a ouvi dizer em um sussurro, aquilo aqueceu meu coração.

- Onde estão seus livros e CDs? – perguntei acariciando seus cabelos macios, estávamos em seu quarto depois de ter tomado seu café.

- Os guardei, estão junto com tudo que me lembrava você. – me doeu ouvir aquilo.

- Entendo. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Porque mentiu pra mim Edward? – confesso que esperava por aquilo, ela poderia ter me perdoado, mas sua confiança em mim com certeza não era a mesma.

- Porque achei que estaria segura longe do meu mundo, que só assim teria a oportunidade de ter uma vida plena e feliz...

- Mas eu era feliz. – disse me cortando.

-Só compreendi isso ontem... Peço que me perdoe Bella, mas eu sinceramente só quis te proteger. E você acabou ficando aqui sozinha, desprotegida a mercê de Victória e outros tantos perigos. – o nome dela era como ácido em minha boca.

- Esquece isso ta bem? O importante é que estamos aqui Edward, juntos. – ela sentou-se de frente pra mim, olhando em meus olhos enquanto falava. – Sabe... Lá em Volterra... Estava tão apavorada, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz, tão feliz.

- Eu também.

- Não tive medo de morrer ali, juro que não... Porque você estava comigo, mas... Nunca tive tanto ódio de alguém como tive daquela sádica dos infernos... – ri com a cara que fez ao falar de Jane. - Eu queria acabar com ela pelo que fez a você, aquilo sim estava me matando, vê-lo se contorcendo no chão.

- Não se preocupe Bella, Jane nunca mais vai atormentar você meu amor, eu prometo. – disse a envolvendo em meus braços, não colocava duvida de que Bella o fizesse se pudesse.

- Acha que virão atrás de nós, como Caius disse? – havia uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

- Fique tranqüila, o tempo pra eles passa diferente, isso pode levar muitos anos pra acontecer, além do mais temos como despistá-los.

-Mas o que aconteceu lá implica a todos não é mesmo? - falou o mesmo que Jazz me disse.

- Sim, mas como já disse não se preocupe com isso. Além do mais o erro foi meu Bella, nunca deveria ter ido até eles sem ter me certificado das coisas. – ela pode ter me perdoado pelos meus erros, mas eu ainda não. – Seu pai está chegando acho melhor eu ir. – ela se agarrou ainda mais a mim.

- Não! Por quê?

- Ele não me quer aqui Bella, muito menos perto de você, as coisas não vão ser fáceis com ele, mas entendo seu pai. – expliquei novamente.

- Não vá embora, por favor, não me deixa. – pediu me agarrando ainda mais, ela tremia.

- Não vou deixar você meu amor, nunca mais me ouviu, seu pai tem as razões dele Bella, o que eu fiz foi...

- Para com isso... Sei que errou, mas estava tentando me proteger. Pensou que se afastando seria mais seguro pra mim, mas estava errado... Jamais poderia ser feliz sem você... – as lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto. – Não quero uma vida plena e feliz se você não fizer parte dela... – aquilo só fez com que me odiasse ainda mais por ter sido tão idiota.

- Shhh... Não fica assim meu amor, eu estou aqui Bella e jamais vou cometer o erro de me afastar de você novamente. – a segurei firme contra mim. – Se acalme seu pai está chegando, não discuta, não brigue com ele por mim Bella, estarei aqui te esperando está bem? – ela assentiu secando as lágrimas, com relutância foi recebê-lo. Fiquei ali, deitado na cama, Charlie estava preocupado com ela, se perguntava se Bella teria melhorado.

-_ Bells? O que esta fazendo aqui em baixo? Onde está Seth? _– em sua mente pude ver a surpresa por vê-la tão bem.

- _Ele teve que dar uma saidinha, eu estou bem pai. _– respondeu lhe dando passagem.

_- Parece mesmo melhor_. – ele a sondava, tentando ver se Bella estava fingindo. – _Como se sente? _

_- Estou bem, não se preocupe, não vou surtar de novo pai_. – disse se jogando no sofá.

- _Me assustou Bells, o que aquele_... – definitivamente ele me odiava. - _O que ele fez com você foi imperdoável! E você ainda vai para a Itália para salvá-lo._.. – não tirava suas razões.

_- Ele_ _errou pai... Tentou me proteger... Pensou que sem ele minha vida seria melhor, mais segura_... – como ela ainda me defende?

_- Nisso ele estava certo!_ – disse furioso.

_- Não! Não estava! Pai entenda uma coisa, sem ele não sou nada..._ – pela mente de Charlie pude ver o rosto de Bella ao dizer aquilo. _- Fico perdida, sem rumo, me sinto vazia... Preciso dele pai... Como de ar pra viver... -_ ela me amava e havia me perdoado mesmo, mas eu era digno de tal benção?

- _Não pode perdoá-lo Bella, não depois de tudo que fez. _

_- Posso pai, posso e vou... Será que não compreende? Sem Edward não existe mais Bella? Ele é a minha vida pai, quando se foi... Levou tudo com ele, meu coração, minha vontade de viver, tudo_. – tanto sofrimento poderia ter sido evitado.

_- Bells, não fica assim filha, estava indo tão bem com Jake. _

_-Como é que é?_ – disse ao mesmo tempo em que ela.

_- Você e Jake, estavam sempre juntos, ele te fazia rir Bells, você estava se recuperando até ir atrás daquele.._. – novamente ele me amaldiçoou. Pela mente de Charlie pude ver os dois juntos e tive que fazer um esforço enorme para não rugir de raiva.

-_Para pai! Pode parar por ai, de onde o senhor tirou que eu e Jake estávamos juntos? Alguma vez eu insinuei que daria uma chance a Jake? Pai ele é meu amigo_. – não estava tão certo disso. - _Sim Jake me ajudou a enfrentar tudo aquilo, esteve ao meu lado e fui egoísta e mesquinha o suficiente para mantendo por perto, para suprir a falta dilacerante que sentia de Edward. _- Alice estava certa, eu a joguei pra cima dele quando a deixei e agora teria que arcar com as conseqüências.

- _O garoto te ama Bells, de uma chance a ele_. – outro rosnado rompeu em meu peito.

- _Não pai... Amo Jake e só Deus sabe como o amo, ele é muito importante na minha vida..._ – ouvir aquilo doeu fundo. - _Mas acima de tudo, amo Edward e espero que o senhor compreenda isso. _

-_Não vou permitir que se aproxime de você de novo Bella!_

- _Pode tentar senhor Charlie, mas jamais vai me afastar dele entendeu? Eu o amo pai, a todos eles e não vou me afastar de ninguém. _– sabia que acabaria discutindo com ele novamente.

- _Eles te largaram pra trás como se não significasse nada pra eles Bells, quem garante que não vão fazer de novo filha, não suportaria ver você novamente naquele estado Bells..._

- _Pai, eu sei que ele errou... E ninguém melhor do que ele mesmo sabe disso, mas não me peça pra condená-lo, não posso... O amo demais para vê-lo atormentado pelo que aconteceu, será que não pode simplesmente perdoá-lo?_

- _Ele esteve aqui não é? Já te convenceu_. – acusou furioso, em sua mente imaginava como eu a teria persuadido.

- _Não pai, ele não me convenceu de nada, desde que ele se foi, eu me consumia em duvidas, me perguntava por que ele foi embora? Porque todos foram sem nem ao menos dizer adeus? Eu buscava dentro de mim algum motivo para que Edward tivesse tomado aquela decisão_. - Charlie se calou, cada vez que Bella dizia como ficou pela minha partida, eu tinha vontade de arrancar minha própria cabeça. – _Me perguntava o que eu teria feito de errado? _

- Você não fez nada de errado meu anjo.

- Não fez nada de errado meu amor. – falei como se ela pudesse me ouvir.

- As duvidas eram tantas, e quando Laurent me disse que Edward estava em Denali, acompanhado, eu finalmente tive a respostas as minhas perguntas, era nisso que eu acreditava... – depois de tudo que vivemos, ela achou mesmo que a deixei por Tanya? - Deixei a dor me consumir pai, e confesso que a idéia dele estar com outra, foi insuportável... Eu só queria deixar de existir... Nada mais fazia sentido pra mim pai, foi por isso que saltei do penhasco. – o coração de Charlie deu um sobressalto disparando em seguida, eu me perguntava se teria que socorrê-lo? Então foi por isso que saltou, por pensar que eu e Tanya estávamos juntos? Maldito Laurent, que queime nas chamas do inferno, bastardo!

- Você fez o que?

- Saltei do penhasco, Jake, Seth e Leah me tiraram do mar a tempo, na mesma noite Alice apareceu aqui desesperada, achando que eu estava morta. Depois ela recebeu um telefonema de Rose dizendo que havia contado a Edward que eu havia pulado e que estava morta. – Charlie estava chocado, tentando assimilar o que Bella dizia. – Alice teve uma visão dele indo até os Volturi, Edward queria morrer pai.

- Sentia-se culpado. – falou Charlie, sua voz não passava de um sussurro, me perguntava por que ela estaria contando tudo a ele? Com que objetivo?

- Sim, foi o que pensei também, não poderia deixá-lo fazer algo assim, pensei em Carlisle, em Esme em todos, mas acima de tudo, pensei em mim. Mil vezes ele feliz com outra do que morto, pai, foi com esse pensamento que fui para a Itália.

- Se arriscou muito filha, poderiam estar todos mortos, Alice me disse. – explicava ele.

- Sim eu sei, mas não pensei muito nas conseqüências, muito menos quando o vi ali debaixo da torre. Acho que jamais corri tanto em toda a minha vida pai, me jóquei sobre ele tentando impedi-lo, mas Edward me envolveu em seus braços, pensava que estava morto, que estávamos mortos. - a lembrança daquele momento ainda era vivida em mim. – Me abraçou forte afundando o rosto em meus cabelos, me beijando em seguida, ali naquele momento eu soube que nada do que ele fizesse ou dissesse me faria amá-lo menos. Ali, mesmo com todos os riscos que corríamos me senti inteira novamente, ele estava vivo, isso me bastava... Se fossemos ficar juntos ou não, já não me importava mais, Edward estava ali, me entende? - seu modo de me olhar em Volterra, seu medo de dormir, tudo aquilo agora fazia sentido agora.

- O ama mesmo não é?

- Demais! – respondeu com um suspiro, pela mente dele, descobri o porquê Bella fez aquilo, agora Charlie entendia a intensidade do nosso amor.

- Pelo visto já se acertaram? **"**_**Aquele moleque esteve aqui, onde estava Seth que não viu isso?"**_** – **sorri da forma como me chamou.

- Então só me resta desejar que sejam felizes, mas já vou avisando, se ele sair da linha, vai se vir comigo. – Bella o cobriu de beijos, ele compreendeu o que houve, mas não me engoliria tão fácil assim.

- Me perdoa pai, por ter te dado tanto trabalho, mas o mais importante é que agora está tudo bem e aprendi muito com aquilo tudo, me fez mais forte. – pediu ainda pendurada nele, que estava todo derretido.

- Esquece isso filha, se está feliz pra mim é o que importa, mas me prometa que jamais vai chegar perto daquele penhasco novamente. – eu jamais permitiria isso.

- Prometo. – disse estalando um beijo nele.

- Precisa falar com Jake, ele está preocupado com você. – soltei outro rosnado, o que ela teria pra falar com ele?

- Vou falar. – afirmou o abraçando, logo Charlie se foi e Bella subiu rapidamente. Tentei disfarçar meu desconforto com o fato dela ir falar com Jacob, mas acho que não fui bem sucedido.

- Porque está assim? – perguntou me sondando, seus olhos estavam estreitos.

- Assim como? – me fiz de desentendido.

- Edward... – seu tom era impaciente. - Sei que ouviu perfeitamente minha conversa com meu pai, me desculpe, não queria magoá-lo. – revirei os olhos, depois de tudo que eu fiz, ela sente por me magoar?

- Não seja absurda Bella. – falei impaciente.

- É o Jake não é? – disse cruzando os braços.

- Sei que foi minha culpa... Sei que não tenho o direito... Mas me incomoda terrivelmente o fato de você estar tão ligada a ele. – seus olhos se estreitaram ainda mais.

- Você está com ciúme do Jake? – havia incredulidade em sua voz.

- Até seu pai pensou que estivessem juntos e pelo que vi...

- Não ouse terminar esta frase Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, não depois daquela mulher estar pendurada em seu pescoço no aeroporto. Ainda não engoli bem essa história de você em Denali. – cuspiu furiosa.

- Bella, eu...

- Shhh... – disse apontando o dedo pra mim. – Fica quieto, não quero discutir com você sobre o Jake, muito menos sobre aquela vampira saidinha. – exigiu mandona, vindo em minha direção, ficou na ponta dos pés tentando alcançar meus lábios. - Quero algo muito mais interessante. – ela mordia os lábios de forma tentadora, minhas mãos foram para os seus quadris, a puxando pra mim, colando nossos corpos. Senti minha garganta queimar, mas a beijei mesmo assim, rompendo o beijo rápido demais.

- O que foi? – perguntou confusa.

- Tenho que caçar. – disse engolindo o veneno que se formou em minha boca.

- Oh!

- Quer vir comigo? – ela poderia ver Alice e os outros.

- Caçar? – estremeci só com o pensamento.

- Ficou maluca Isabella? – ela riu debochada.

- Estava brincando seu bobo, cadê o seu senso de humor? – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios. Enquanto Bella se trocava e deixava um bilhete para Seth, fui pegar o volvo onde havia deixado.

- Vai caçar sozinho? – estávamos a caminho da mansão.

- Não, vou pedir para Emm ou Jazz irem comigo, você aproveita e fica com Esme e Alice, o que acha?

- Sua amiga ainda está por lá? – ela mordia o canto da boca, em sinal de nervosismo.

- Creio que sim, aproveito e te apresento pra ela, quem sabe assim tira essas minhocas dessa sua cabeça. – Bella semicerrou os olhos pra mim, achei melhor me concentrar na estrada, provavelmente Alice já estava ciente do que aconteceu... Infelizmente de tudo.

- Bella! – disse Esme assim que cruzamos a porta.

"_**Graças a Deus se acertaram**_**."** – pensava agarrada a ela.

"_**Que noite quente, meu caro?"**_– provocou Alice.

- Preciso caçar, será que podem fazer companhia a Bella?

- Bella minha filha, vejo que está bem melhor. – Carlisle veio até ela, a abraçando com carinho, ele a analisava e sorriu satisfeito com a mudança.

"_**Vejo que se acertaram meu filho, fico feliz por você."**_ – assenti imperceptivelmente.

- Bella? Está é Tanya Denali, da família Denali que vive no Alaska, uma extensão de nossa família. – dizia ele as apresentando.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Tanya. – minha namorada estendeu a mão para ela, daria tudo pra saber o que se passava em sua mente, já que encarava Tanya de um modo estranho, pela mente de Jazz pude ver o quanto suas emoções oscilavam.

- Então essa é a humana? - Tanya disparou olhando para mim, - O motivo de toda esta confusão? – ela havia ignorado a mão estendida de Bella.

"_**Shiii... A coisa vai feder."**_ – o pensamento de Emmett me incomodou, ele estava empolgado com uma possível briga entre as duas, em sua mente deturpada já via as duas atracadas pelos cabelos.

- É Tanya, não é? – Bella disse fazendo pouco. – Você pode até ser uma extensão da família, mas creio que isso é um assunto que não lhe diz respeito, ou diz? – perguntou se virando pra mim com a sobrancelha arqueada e os olhos semicerrados... Definitivamente eu estava ferrado!

- Tanya... – minha voz saiu meio impaciente. - Creio que esse assunto não lhe diz respeito. - cuspi entre os dentes, me perguntando o que havia dado nela?

"_**Não falei por mal Ed."**_ – se desculpou mentalmente. _**"Estava tão preocupada com você, me desculpe querido!" **_

- Desculpe, não quis ser indiscreta, vai caçar querido? – o rosto de Bella ficou inexpressível, seu coração deu um sobressalto, seus olhos fixos em Tanya, a cada movimento.

- Sim. – respondi somente.

- Posso ir com você? – olhei para Alice, pra ver se ela me dava algo, mas minha amada irmã deu de ombros.

- Claro. – senti a mão de Bella agarrar minha camisa e seu corpo automaticamente se apertar ao meu.

"_**Quer que eu vá com você filho, para evitar complicações?**_** "**– acenei imperceptivelmente para meu pai.

- Acho que vou acompanhá-los, preciso ir também. – ao ouvi-lo, senti o aperto de Bella relaxar um pouco.

- Eu também, vou... Já cacei, mas sempre é bom pegar um urso. – dizia o lesado do meu irmão, sorri com seus pensamentos.

- Vai demorar? –minha amada namorada pareceu ignorar momentaneamente a presença de Tanya e virou-se para mim mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora.

- Acho que teremos que ir mais para o norte... – novamente seus lábios foram castigados, aquela visão era tentadora, ainda mais depois da noite passada, de tê-la daquela forma. Senti meu corpo em chamas, eu queimava de sede e desejo.

"_**Caraca! Ele ta devorando ela com o olhar!" **_– Emm pensou tirando suas próprias conclusões.

"_**Porque ele nunca me olhou desta forma?" **_– se perguntava Tanya.

- Precisamos ir atrás de presas maiores, mas não se preocupe, logo estarei aqui com você. – me apressei em dizer de forma sussurrada em seu ouvido, ouvindo seu coração dar um sobressalto e bater completamente descompassado, sua pulsação acelerar, sorri ao ver seus pêlos eriçarem.

- Vou ficar te esperando. – colei meus lábios aos dela, mas tive que me aparatar rápido, eu realmente precisava caçar, fiquei muito tempo sem caçar e quando voltei só me alimente de alguns cervos. – Volta logo pra mim. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer inteiro com aquele contato.

Carlisle foi me acompanhando o caminho todo, diminui minha velocidade, indo no seu ritmo, contei a ele sobre a conversa que Bella e eu tivemos e como me sentia com relação a ela, também falei com ele sobre minha intenção de pedi-la em casamento. Ficamos dois dias fora, já não suportava mais ficar longe dela, estava impaciente para voltar, mas Emm como sempre estava se divertindo. Carlisle se afastou para caça, enquanto eu aguardava meu irmão se atracar com um urso imenso, senti a aproximação de Tanya.

- Ele se diverte mesmo com isso não é? – levando a mão aos meus cabelos, descendo para a nuca, onde roçava suas unhas.

- Parece que sim. – respondi incomodado, delicadamente me desvencilhando.

- O que foi Ed? Não posso mais te tocar? – disse sentida, fazendo beicinho.

- Não é isso Tanya, desculpe, mas...

- É a humana, não é?

- Tanya...

- Tem certeza de que quer ficar com aquela criança? Não seria melhor ter ao seu lado uma mulher de verdade?... – Tanya enlaçou meu pescoço colando seu corpo ao meu. - Vocês estão se arriscando muito por uma simples humana. – sua voz saiu rouca, estava excitada, em sua mente revivi cenas em que fazíamos sexo descontroladamente, ela tinha os olhos fechados e gemeu mordendo os lábios.

- Para com isso Tanya. – disse ríspido já a alguns metros dela.

- Você me deseja Ed, o que impede?

- O fato de Bella ser minha namorada e eu amá-la, Tanya. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Ela é somente uma humana Edward, jamais te proporcionará o prazer que teve comigo, querido!

- Engano seu minha cara... – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Bella mesmo sendo uma simples humana, me proporciona um prazer que jamais sonhei sentir, nunca em minha existência senti algo parecido com o que aquela garota me proporciona... – sua expressão ficou dura, seus pensamentos eram encobertos. – Aquela humana é a mulher que escolhi para minha companheira e sinceramente espero que respeite isso.

- Companheira? Perdeu o juízo? Ficou louco? – disparou enciumada e um tanto exaltada.

- Não fique assim Tanya, eu finalmente descobri o que é amar de verdade e ser amado em troca, pelo que sou, entende?

- É uma criança Edward...

- Não Tanya! Bella é uma mulher, a minha mulher compreende?

- Não disse que precisava se manter afastado? Que era um perigo para ela, que acabaria matando-a?

- Foi um erro... Um terrível erro ao qual jamais me atreverei a cometer! Quase nos matou Tanya.

- Ela é um perigo constante a você e sua família Edward, deveria deixá-la em seu mundo!

- Não posso! Eu a amo demais... Não tenho forças para me afastar dela, preciso dela comigo, pra sempre.

- E o que vai fazer? Transformá-la?

- Não! – praticamente berrei. – Ainda não sei, ainda estou amadurecendo esta idéia.

- É completamente avesso a isso, duvido que o faça... – se aproximou de mim novamente tocando meu queixo. – Sendo assim vou esperá-lo...

- Ira se cansar.

- Te espero há oitenta anos Ed, quanto tempo mais ela pode durar?

- Insisto, desista! Encontre alguém que te ame e seja feliz Tanya.

- Ainda seremos amigos, não é?

- Sim, sabe que tenho um carinho especial por você. – levei minha mão ao seu rosto.

- Por hora isso me basta. – disse beijando minha mão, depois meus lábios novamente, saindo em disparada.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV**

**POV BELLA**

Aquela Tanya simplesmente, não me desceu, minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça daquela nojenta, não consegui disfarçar o meu nervosismo e impaciência, assim que partiram. Porque ela teve que ir junto? Com certeza foi atrás do MEU NAMORADO!

- Não fica assim Bella, ele te ama, jamais ariscará te perder de novo. – era a terceira ou quarta vez que Jazz dizia aquilo entre risos, parecia estar se divertindo com o meu tormento.

- Sei disso Jazz, mas tenho a sensação de que ela fez de propósito.

- Pois eu tenho certeza. – afirmou Rose.

- Rosalie! – ralhou Esme.

- A qual é Esme, todos aqui sabem que Tanya cerca Edward não é de hoje, se eu fosse você ficaria com os olhos bem abertos, além do mais, ela conhece o dom dele e sabe esconder seus pensamentos, vai por mim. - sabia que aquela vampira atirada estava aprontando alguma.

- Estou de olho nele Bella, além do mais, depois da noite de ontem querida...

- Alice! – ela deu um sorriso debochado.

- Desculpe, mas não tenho como controlar... – eu não tinha coragem de olhar para os outros. – Não foi bisbilhotice, eu juro, – aquela não tinha mesmo jeito.

Contei as três sobre a conversa que Edward e eu tivemos, claro que editada é lógico, somente a intrometida da Alice sabia sobre nós. Também falei sobre a conversa que tive com meu pai, Esme ficou realmente feliz por nós, assim como Rose, Alice então nem se fala. Pela primeira vez Esme me contou sua história com Carlisle e confesso que fiquei tocada, assim como a história de Rose.

- Se eu pudesse ter escolhido Bella, jamais teria essa vida, o amor de Emm é o meu conforto, mas meu sonho sempre foi me casar e ter filhos, mas nossa condição nos impende.

- Sinto muito Rose. – eu realmente sentia por ela, mas era uma escolha minha e os Volturi foram bem claros quando disseram que não dariam uma segunda chance.

Liguei para o meu pai e avisei que ficaria com os Cullen, por esses dias. Esme fez questão de dizer que Edward estava caçando, para tranqüilizá-lo, estava jogada na cama dele, quando meu telefone tocou, era Jake.

- Jake?

"Oi Bells, soube que voltou, preciso falar com você." – me perguntava se ele já sabia sobre Edward e eu.

- Tem que ser agora Jake?

"O que foi? Ele te mantém presa agora? – com certeza já sabia sobre Edward.

- Tudo bem, onde está?

"Em casa, mas posso te encontrar, está em sua casa?" – engoli seco.

- Não, estou nos Cullen. – pude ouvir claramente o som de um rosnado. – Me encontre na sua casa está bem?

"Ta certo." – disse desligando.

- Não pode ir encontrá-lo sozinha, acho melhor esperar Edwrad, ele está chegando Bella. –Alice parecia aflita.

- Ele só quer conversar Alice, é só o Jake, não precisa ficar assim.

- Bella, você não tem idéia de como essa sua amizade mexe com Edward, ele vai ficar furioso. – na realidade eu sabia, mas não havia motivo pra tanto.

-Quer que eu vá com você, Bella? – Jazz se ofereceu.

- Não quero ser incomodo... – ele estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Por favor, assim fico mais tranqüila. – pediu Alice, fazendo aquela carinha.

- Tudo bem, creio que Seth ainda esteja por lá. – ele somente assentiu me despedi de Esme e Rose, partindo em seguida com Alice e Jazz, Jake já estava lá.

- Anda com segurança agora? – ironizou ao ver os dois.

- Para com isso Jake, o que você quer?

- Soube que estava de volta, queria ver se...

- Se o que Jake? – falei impaciente.

- Ele achou que o Edward havia te transformado. – Jake lançou um olhar mortal para Seth.

- Acho que isso é um assunto entre mim e ele, não é? – Jazz deve ter sentindo algo, porque estava na defensiva.

- NÂO! Não é... – Jake soltou entre um rosnado. - Se ele ou qualquer um deles fizer isso o pacto acaba e vou ter o prazer...

- Você não vai fazer nada contra eles ouviu bem? Não ouse Jacob Black! – aquilo me deixou furiosa. – A escolha é minha, eu quero ser uma deles.

- Não tem noção do que está dizendo Bella! Pense em Charlie, Sue e Seth, em mim... Seremos inimigos Bella... Vou caçar você. – ele estava muito irritado e prestes a perder o controle.

- Não tem que ser assim Jake...

- Voltou pra ele não é? Esqueceu o que aquele desgraçado te fez passar Bells?

- Não fala assim dele.

- Eu estava lá Isabella! – gritou estremecendo. – Nenhum deles esteve aqui, quando ele te largou na floresta como se não significasse nada. Não havia nenhum dos Cullen aqui quando ficou naquele estado assustador... – Alice se encolheu no peito de Jazz ao ouvir aquilo.

- Para com isso Jake. – pedi, mas ele me ignorou.

- Nenhum deles ficou o seu lado, tentando fazer você reagir... Tentando fazer você voltar a viver, Bella... Eu implorei pra não ir... Eu pedi a você, mas me ignorou por completo, tudo por causa daquele...

- Para Jake!

- Não Bella! Você tava vindo pra mim... Mas ele sempre tem que atrapalhar tudo.

- Como é que é? Olha Jake eu sinto muito se te fiz pensar que... Jamais disse que ficaria com você! Jake somos amigos desde as fraldas... Você se tornou muito importante pra mim, nesse período que passei... Jake... – me aproximei dele, colocando a mão em seu rosto. – Preciso que entenda que eu o amo, sim ele errou e errou feio, mas está arrependido. Edward só estava tenteando me proteger, achou que isso era o melhor pra mim, porque não conseguia entender que o melhor pra mim era ele.

- Não, ele não é.

- É sim Jake e você é o meu melhor amigo, preciso de você. - queria que ele entendesse. – Preciso de você ao meu lado, me apoiando, como sempre fez, como um irmão.

- Sabe que eu te amo Bella.

- Eu também te amo Jake, mas não me peça pra escolher entre você e Edward, porque vai ser ele, sempre vai ser ele.

-Ele vai te fazer sofrer.

- É um risco que estou disposta a correr. – minha voz saiu embargada. – Só queria te lembrar que podemos ser amigos pra sempre Jake. – ele franziu o cenho. - Diz que me ama, mas até quando isso vai durar? Assim que tiver o imprinting esse amor todo que diz sentir vai pro espaço, não é mesmo? Pense nisso Jake, estou te oferecendo meu amor sincero, um amor de irmão.

- Avise seu namorado que se quebrar o pacto, vou ter o prazer de acabar com ele. – disse entre os dentes.

- Toque nele e jamais vou perdoar você, ouviu bem? – ele não me respondeu, saiu furioso explodindo em sua forma de lobo.

- De tempo a ele Bells, o Jake vai cair em si. – assenti sentindo as lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto.

- Sinto muito Bella. – Alice lamentou me abraçando. – Ed está chegando, vamos voltar? – somente assenti.

**POV EDWARD**

Estávamos voltando, estava louco pra vê-la, senti-la, assim que me aproximei da mansão pude ouvir os pensamentos de todos.

"_**Pobrezinha, ela está tão triste."-**_ pensava Esme me deixando preocupado, a imagem de Bella chorando passou como um flash.

"_**Ed, ela precisa de você meu irmão, venha logo."**_ – pediu Alice, ela me mostrou o que havia acontecido, Bella foi falar com aquele desgraçado e ele a magoou. Por mais grato que seja a ele por cuidar dela quando não fui capaz, Jacob não tinha o direito de fazê-la chorar.

Alice mostrou pontos chaves da discussão dos dois, dei graças por Jazz estar lá para acalmar os ânimos. Assim que rompi a porta somente acenei para todos subindo para ver minha Bella, ela estava encolhida na cama, adormecida com o rosto molhado.

- Sinto muito meu amor. – sussurrei depositando um beijo em seus lábios, fui tomar um banho e desci para ter com os outros.

"_**Que história é essa de ficar com Tanya pendurada em você, deixou ela te beijar?**_**"** - Alice estava furiosa. **"**_**Tem noção do que isso faria a Bella?**_**" **– ela não seria louca de falar pra Bella? Seria?

- Por favor, Alice, não diga nada, fiquei furioso com Tanya e garanto que ela jamais voltará a fazer aquilo. - meu pai estava com Esme e Emmett com Rose, Tanya não veio conosco, pegou outro caminho.

- Ela foi atrás de um humano pra se distrair. – avisou Alice.

- Tome cuidado Edward, aquele lobo te odeia e deixou bem claro que se Bella se tornar uma de nós, a guerra estará declarada. – Jazz avisou preocupado.

- Ela não será uma de nós Jazz, não enquanto puder evitar. – Alice semicerrou os olhos pra mim. – Não me olhe assim, sabe em que tudo isso implica e não estou disposto a pagar o preço.

- É o que ela mais quer Edward. – insistiu.

- Bella quer ficar comigo Alice, e assim será. – ela bufou contrariada, a ignorei simplesmente, subindo pra me juntar a Bella, deitei-me ao seu lado com cuidado para não acordá-la, assim que sentiu minha presença se aconchegou em meus braços, com sua cabeça em meu peito.

- Edward? – chamou sonolenta. – Eu te amo. – a puxei pra mim a beijando, sentia falta dela.

- Te amo mais. – sussurrei em seu ouvido sentindo seu corpo estremecer.

- Prove. – provocou mordendo os lábios.

- Será um prazer, meu amor. – disse a puxando para outro beijo, minhas mãos não se limitavam mais aos seus cabelos e logo percorriam aquele corpo que eu tanto amava e desejava. Abafei seus gemidos com beijos a despindo em um piscar de olhos,

Sentia meu membro latejar tamanha era minha excitação, estava louco para me perder naquele corpo que novamente me recebeu quente e úmido, Não contive um gemido alto ao estar todo dentro dela, o prazer em senti-la daquela forma era intenso e arrebatador.

- Edward... – ouvi-la gemer meu nome daquela forma entrecortada me deixava ainda mais excitado, beijei seu pescoço ouvindo aquele sangue precioso correr por suas veias. Um vislumbre de uma imagem, um desejo, me veio à mente... Eu tinha minhas presas cravadas em seu pescoço enquanto, investia contra ela... Aquilo me deixou insano, intensifiquei as investidas, eu investia contra ela de maneira alucinante, em minha velocidade natural...

-OOHH... DEUS... – Bella gritou agarrando os lençóis, estremecendo em um orgasmo intenso, a acompanhei me liberando dentro dela, o gozo foi tão intenso que escorreu por suas coxas, caindo sobre os lençóis. O cheiro de sexo tomou o quarto, ela estava caída sobre o colchão, completamente alienada, ainda ofegava se contorcendo, soltando leves gemidos.

Era a visão mais excitante que tive, senti meu membro enrijecer automaticamente, definitivamente aquela humana seria a minha perdição. Assim que se recuperou do orgasmo, voltei a invadi-la, desta vez a coloquei sobre mim, seu corpo cavalgava sobre o meu em uma dança sensual, me levando ao delírio, tamanho prazer que me proporcionava.

- Faz de novo... – gemeu rebolando sobre mim, suas mãos agarraram firme, meus cabelos. – Não se contenha Edward... – aquela voz rouca e entrecortada sussurrada em meu ouvido me fez estremecer.

- Fazer o que Bella? – provoquei.

- Mais rápido... Mais forte... – gemeu aumentando o ritmo, sorri voltando a investir contra ela em minha velocidade "normal". Novamente gritou meu nome em meio a palavras desconexas explodindo em outro orgasmo e como da outra vez a acompanhei. Agradeci mentalmente a descrição de minha família que saíram à francesa, afinal foram muitos anos sendo discreto com todos eles.

- Bella? – a chamei acariciando seus cabelos, ela ainda ofegava um pouco, estava de olhos fechados, exausta, afinal era seu quinto orgasmo da noite.

- Outra vez? – gemeu cobrindo o rosto.

- Não é isso sua boba, sei que está exausta meu amor, vou te dar um descanso está bem? – falei divertido.

- Meu coração não vai agüentar tanto prazer. – sussurrou corando em seguida, não contive o riso.

- Agüenta assim amor, não se preocupe. – afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos, aspirando com força. – Tenho um pedido a te fazer. – ela abriu os olhos, se ajeitando na cama, ficando de frente pra mim.

- Pedido? Que pedido? – estava visivelmente curiosa.

- Espera um pouquinho. – me enrolei no lençol e corri até o closet, peguei o anel que estava guardado nas coisas de minha mãe Elizabeth. - Isabella Marie Swan, gostaria de passar o resto da eternidade comigo? Aceita se casar comigo? – pedi lhe estendendo o anel. A boca dela abria e fechava sem parar, mas Bella não dizia nada, eu já estava nervoso o suficiente. - Bella? Quer se casar comigo? – insisti, ela balançava a cabeça convulsivamente pra cima e pra baixo, as lágrimas lavavam seu rosto.

- Sisim... Sim... Sim... – disparou, agradeci a Deus mentalmente, por um momento pensei que não aceitaria.

- Então aceite este anel, ele foi de minha mãe Elizabeth e agora estou dando ele a você Isabella, como prova do meu amor. – disse o deslizando por seu dedo.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou se jogando sobre mim, completamente nua, ela distribuía beijos por todo o meu rosto e eu já estava excitado outra vez. Acabamos nos amando novamente, desta vez de forma lenta de delicada e imensamente prazerosa, Bella adormeceu em seguida.

Não preciso dizer que minha irmã surtou quando chegou pela manhã, e para minha surpresa, não foi só ela, Rose e Esme também, não se pensava e nem falava em outra coisa naquela casa.

- Me deixa ver de novo Bella. – era a quarta vez que Alice pedia aquilo segurando a mão de minha noiva.

- Desculpe nossa curiosidade querida, mas é que Edward o guardava a sete chaves. – dizia Esme. Sempre as presenteei com as jóias que foram de minha mãe, mas algumas delas havia guardado para presentear a mulher da minha vida, se um dia a encontrasse.

- Já marcaram a data? Temos tanto a fazer, planejar a cerimônia, a festa, lista de convidados e...

- Alice! ALICE! – Bella praticamente gritou a contendo.

- Se acalma, ainda não sabemos quando será e se for possível, gostaria que fosse uma coisa simples.

"_**Qual o problema dessa sua noiva, heim?"**_ – praticamente berrou em pensamento olhando pra mim.

- Isabella, você será uma Cullen, tente agir como uma, por favor. – Bella revirou os olhos, sabia que seria uma batalha perdida.

- Parabéns meu filho, sei que serão muito felizes. – meu pai estava mesmo feliz por nós, aliás, todos estavam.

"_**Sabe que isso implicará em transformá-la, não sabe?**_**" **– disse em pensamento.

- Não necessariamente, além do mais, temos tempo pra isso, não precisa ser agora, concorda? – usei um tom que Bella não ouvisse, ele somente assentiu, sabia que não teria escolha, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que ceder, mas adiaria ao máximo.

Tanya não gostou nada da novidade, passava a maior parte do tempo fora. Pelo que pude pegar em sua mente, estava fazendo o que sabia fazer de melhor, se divertir com os humanos. A parte mais difícil em tudo aquilo foi falar com Charlie, ele me passou um belo sermão, mas acabou dando sua benção e agora só faltava marcarmos a data.

Charlie perguntou se Bella voltaria a estudar e retomaríamos de onde paramos, assim que as aulas retornassem, já que estávamos a três meses do fim do ano letivo. Março chegou e com ele uma preocupação a mais, o numero de mortos e desaparecidos em Seattle aumentou consideravelmente, aquele fato deixou a todos apreensivos e muito preocupados.

**POV BELLA **

Eu mal podia acreditar que eu estava noiva de Edward Cullen, ainda não havíamos marcado uma data, estávamos tentando achar uma boa. Meu pai até que aceitou bem, claro que antes passou um longo sermão em Edward que ouviu quietinho, assim como em mim, por perder o ano, mas meu amado noivo garantiu que retomaríamos os estudos quando as aulas retornassem. Jake havia sumido desde nossa discussão, nunca mais me ligou ou sequer veio me ver. Seth e Leah ficaram felizes pelo meu casamento, e eu me perguntava como ele iria reagir?

Minha casa estava uma bagunça e resolvi dar uma atenção especial a ela, claro que aproveitei o tempo ocioso do meu noivo e pedi sua ajuda, afinal ele era bem forte, ótimo para arrastar os móveis.

- Onde quer que eu coloque o armário? – perguntou todo prestativo.

- Naquela parede, acho que vai ficar melhor. – ele o levou como se fosse um travesseiro.

- Bem que você podia pelo menos fingir fazer um pouco de esforço, eu quase boto os bofes pra fora e esse miserável não moveu um milímetro. – Edward gargalhou com gosto, adorava ouvir sua risada,

- Pode deixar amor, em casa teremos closet. – tai uma coisa sobre a qual nunca falamos.

- Onde vamos morar Edward? – meu noivo imortal parou o que estava fazendo.

- Onde quiser, no país que quiser desde que tenha uma boa floresta, o sol não seja escaldante e de preferência, sem visinhos. – ótimo, minha casa estava descartada.

- Pela sua descrição, essa casa está fora de questão, não é?

- É pequena demais Bella, podemos ficar um tempo com os outros, até encontrarmos algo mais apropriado. – disse dando de ombros. – O que é isso. – ele apontou para a caixa onde estavam os presentes que ganhei em meu aniversário.

- São os presentes que ganhei no ano passado... Acabei me esquecendo deles. – disse pegando a caixa, minha mochila estava entre eles. Ao abri-la vi o presente que Edward havia me dado, ainda estava embrulhado. – Desculpe. – pedi sem graça.

- Não sabe o que tem ai? – perguntou sentando-se comigo na cama.

- Não tive coragem de abri-lo, tudo isso me lembrava você e... – ele não me deixou terminar.

- Shhh... Não pense nisso, meu amor, abra... Ou melhor, deixe que eu abro. –com um puxão tirou o papel que havia me cortado da outra vez, era uma caixa de veludo quadrada, pequena.

- O que é? – perguntei curiosa.

- Abra e verá, meu anjo. – insistiu, abri lentamente, meus olhos quase saltaram e meu coração disparou no peito, minha boca abria e fechava, mas nada saia. Era um lindo colar com o brasão dos Cullen.

- Oh meu Deus! – foi o que saiu.

-É o brasão de nossa família, Carlisle me entregou para dá-lo a minha companheira, a mulher que eu escolhesse para compartilhar minha existência... Essa mulher sempre foi você Isabella, este medalhão lhe pertence, como membro da família Cullen que é. – não consegui dizer nada, só o beijei.

- Era o presente perfeito, Edward. - minha voz saiu embargada.

- Teria sido, se não tivesse...

- Vamos esquecer aquilo ta bem. – ele assentiu me apertando em seus braços. – Será que aquelas passagens ainda têm validade? Poderíamos usá-la em nossa lua de mel. – ele riu meneando a cabeça, pegando as passagens da caixa.

- Ainda estão na validade, mas não sei se vamos utilizá-las em nossa lua de mel, tenho outros planos.

- Que planos?

- Será surpresa. – respondeu depositando um beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

- Este som é muito bom, vai querer colocá-lo de volta naquela velharia? Ou vai me deixar te dar um carro novo? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Red não é uma velharia Edward! Tudo bem que ela está um pouco ultrapassada, mas gosto dela. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Pense bem meu amor, um Audi coupe seria excelente pra você, quem sabe uma Ferrari? – um sorriso maroto brincava em seus lábios.

- Não ouse Edward! O que eu faria com uma Ferrari? Não preciso de um carro novo e caro. – disse dando por fim aquele assunto, ele fez bico contrariado. - Depois de casados, talvez eu deixe você me dar um carro novo, agora vamos terminar isso aqui, olha a bagunça que está esse quarto.

Já estávamos no final da primeira quinzena de março, tanto Edward, quanto Jazz e Carlisle andavam estranhos, sempre conversando entre si em um tom o qual eu não podia escutar, nem que me esforçasse ao máximo. Meu pai também andava tenso, preocupado com alguns desaparecimentos.

Já Alice e Rose, me perturbavam com a data do casamento e pra ajudar meu estômago não andava nada bom ultimamente. Eu precisava ir a reserva, só não sabia como meu noivo iria reagir a aquilo?

- Alice, preciso que me ajude. – aproveitei que ele estava concentrado na conversa com Jazz e Carlisle, aquela vampira atirada ainda estava por aqui, mas havia saído. Este era o motivo de Edward passava a maior parte do tempo comigo, em casa.

- O que você ta aprontando, porque não consigo ver o que decidiu? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Tenho que ir a reserva falar com Sue e Leah, mas não sei como Edward vai reagir.

- Mal, pode ter certeza de que vai ser muito mal, Bella. – disse de pronto.

- Mas Alice eu preciso ir, não pode me ajudar?

- Sabe perfeitamente que não dá pra mentir pra ele. – retrucou.

- Não quero mentir pra ele, só não quero que ele surte, pelo fato de eu estar lá.

- Lá aonde Bella? – perguntou se aproximando, droga!

- Preciso ir até a reserva. – ele bufou contrariado, apertando o nariz com força.

- Em hipótese alguma Isabella. – seu tom era autoritário e mandão, o que me deixou irritada.

- Como é que é? – todos olharam para nós. – Meu pai mora na reserva Edward, assim como Sue e meus irmãos.

- Não é um bom momento pra ficar zanzando por ai. – algo me dizia que meu amado noivo, me escondia algo.

- Eu não vou ficar zanzando, vou ver meu pai e meus irmãos, goste ou não.

- Não! Você não vai. – teimou.

- Porque pode me dizer? – desafiei, ele semicerrou os olhos. - Ou vai continuar escondendo as coisas de mim?

- Não estou escondendo nada. – se defendeu.

- Olhe nos meus olhos e repita isso? – ele desviou o olhar. – Viu! Está me escondendo algo e exijo saber o que é agora, Edward?

- Ainda não sabemos. – disse Carlisle. – Mas tudo nos leva a crer que esses desaparecimentos, assim como as mortes que ocorreram em Seattle não seja um serial Killer ou coisa do tipo, suspeitamos que haja um vampiro, ou melhor vários agindo por lá e se a coisa continuar, pode atrair os Volturi pra cá. – ao ouvir aquele nome um calafrio percorreu minha espinha, cai sentada no sofá. Pra ajudar aquela vampira dos infernos havia acabado de chegar.

- Qual o problema dos Volturi vir pra cá? – perguntou se jogando no outro sofá, olhando as unhas.

- Muitos. –Alice disse entre os dentes.

- O que faremos? Caius disse que não nos daria uma segunda chance Edward...

- Calma Bella, se conseguirmos conter a matança e descobrir o culpado, talvez nem chame a atenção deles. – dizia me apertando em seus braços.

- Meu pai também está preocupado, por isso quer falar comigo, me pediu pra ir jantar com ele, haverá um luau em La Push. – ele olhou para Carlisle, era visível que estavam tendo uma daquelas conversas malucas.

- Isso é irritante sabia? – Carlisle riu se desculpando.

- Acham que pode ser um vampiro que esteja fazendo aquilo em Seattle? – perguntei vendo a sebosa revirar os olhos, notei pela minha visão periférica, Edward lhe lançar um olhar mortal.

- Com certeza, não tem idéia do quanto nossa espécie está envolvida em coisas desse tipo Bella, você presenciou isso em Volterra. – Edward olhou para o pai, de modo reprovador.

- Perfeitamente, aqueles gritos ainda ecoam em minha mente, mas pelo que vi são muitos os desaparecidos, acham que poderia ser mais de um vampiro?

- Com certeza e o pior, as mortes estão saindo do controle, chamando demais a atenção, já vi isso acontecer e me preocupa. – dizia Jazz.

- Como assim viu acontecer?

Jazz explicou que antes de conhecer Alice há muitos anos atrás na época da guerra entre o sul e o norte, ele era um jovem general do exército dos confederados. Estava voltando de uma missão quando foi abordado por três mulheres lindas, uma delas o transformou, seu nome era Maria, eles viveram juntos por um longo tempo. Essa tal Maria usava o dom de Jazz nas batalhas pelos territórios, segundo ele, Maria e o outro grupo rival transformavam pessoas a esmo, mas os recém nascidos eram totalmente descontrolados e a única coisa que queriam saber era sangue. Que era muito difícil controlá-los, mas ele o fazia com destreza, assim como eliminá-los quando não fossem mais úteis.

- Naquela época achei que Maria gostasse de mim, mas eu era somente uma peça em seu tabuleiro, o qual ela manipulava como queria. Foi quando me cansei de todas aquelas mortes e resolvi debandar, ai encontre a minha Alice e minha vida mudou.

- Respira Bella. – sussurrou Edward, só então notei que eu prendia a respiração.

- Caramba! Então quer dizer que... Quando nos transformamos...

- Queimamos por três dias, é como se estivéssemos no próprio inferno, depois vem à sede e você não pensa em nada nem ninguém além de sangue. – explicou Jasper, sem me dar conta eu apertava a mão de Edward, se fosse humano, com certeza estaria reclamando. Engoli seco ao imaginar que tudo que eu fosse desejar depois da transformação seria sangue e não Edward. Confesso que as palavras de Jazz me deixaram com certo medo. Eles ficaram conjecturando o que poderia estar acontecendo em Seattle, e à história de Jazz ainda estava ecoando em minha mente.

"_Eu era somente uma peça em seu tabuleiro, o qual ela manipulava como queria." _

"_Os recém nascidos são descontrolados e a única coisa que pensam é em sangue..." _

_De repente as palavras de Laurent faziam sentido. _

"_Victória, não a subestimem, ela é muito inteligente..." _

"_Ela te odeia, tanto quanto odeia os Cullen... Um parceiro pelo outro..."_

- Bella? Bella? – Edward me tirou dos meus devaneios. - Em que está pensando amor? -estava completamente fora do ar.

- Vocês acham que pode ser possível que estejam criando recém nascidos com algum objetivo? – todos se calaram e olharam pra mim. – Jazz disse que Maria criava os recém nascidos para uma guerra pelo território, certo? – eles assentiram. – Acham que esse seria o motivo agora?

- Não creio. – disse Edward.

- Não consegue ver nada Alice? – ela me olhou frustrada.

- Tenho alguns flashes, são pequenos vislumbres, nada de concreto Bella.

- Isso significa que, ou quem esta fazendo isso não pensa ao agir ou evita tomar as decisões porque sabe do seu dom. – novamente me olharam chocados.

- Mas como saberiam? Não é todos que sabem do meu dom, Bella, Aro mesmo só descobriu porque tocou Edward, mas os Volturi não fariam algo assim. – disse convicta.

- O que Bella diz faz sentindo. – Carlisle concordou pensativo, Edward estava calado, atento a todos os pensamentos com certeza.

- Todos os Denali sabem do seu dom suponho? – Alice franziu o cenho e a vampira nojenta se doeu.

- O que está insinuando garota insolente? – ela parou a centímetros de mim, um rosnado brotava de seu peito, mas outro, muito mais forte ecoou na sala, o de Edward.

- Não ouse Tanya. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Para Edward, por favor, não brigue. – pedi tentando puxá-lo, mas ele nem se movia, seus olhos estavam fixos nos dela. - Desculpe, eu não quis ofender, é que Laurent viveu um tempo com vocês e ele disse coisas que...

- Onde viu Laurent? – perguntou saindo da posição de ataque, só então Edward relaxou.

- Do que está falando Bella? – Esme perguntou sem entender meu raciocínio.

- Laurent viveu um bom tempo com sua irmã, não é?

- Sim, ele é companheiro de minha irmã Irina. – a vampira respondeu com o nariz empinado.

- Com certeza compartilharam informações importantes com ele, certo?

- Qual o objetivo disto Carlisle? – perguntou enfezada.

- Não sei Tanya, não estou entendendo seu raciocínio, Bella.

- Edward... – me virei pra ele. - Enquanto esteve em Denali, conseguiu obter alguma informação de Laurent, algo ligado a Victória?

- Não, nunca encontrei nada sobre ela na mente dele. – respondeu prontamente.

- Tem certeza? Não estava distraído com outras coisas? – ele estreitou os olhos. - Com certeza não. – respondeu atravessado.

- Estranho, porque segundo Laurent, ele se encontrava muito com Victória, já que a mantinha informada sobre todos os passos de vocês.

- Isso é loucura, ele jamais faria algo assim, está querendo colocá-los contra nós? –Tanya acusou furiosa.

- E que interesse eu teria nisso?

- É óbvio garota, me afastar do Ed. – retrucou me lançando um olhar mortal, aquela vampira já estava me torrando a paciência.

- Olha aqui sua... – me calei em respeito à Esme e Carlisle, respirei fundo com vontade de acabar com aquela vampira dos infernos! O fato é, Laurent sabia sobre o dom de Alice e o de Edward, ele mesmo me disse quando tentou me matar. – seus olhos se estreitaram.

- Isso é mentira!

- Não é não! – retruquei.

- Onde ele está? Irina está desesperada atrás dele.

- Eu sinto muito, mas ele está morto, Tanya.

- O que? Pobre Irina, mas o que aconteceu? – me senti mal pela irmã dela.

- Ele tentou matá-la e os lobos o pegaram. – Edward disse ficando diante de mim. – Eles o mataram para protegê-la, Tanya.

- Não pode ser... NÂO PODE SER ED! Tudo é culpa dela... Essa garota é culpada de tudo Edward... Porque não a deixou em seu mundo? Olha o que ela fez com vocês? É problema atrás de problema...

- Cala a boca Tanya. – cuspiu entre um rosnado.

- Não! Vocês nunca se meteram em problemas antes... Veja agora Ed... Desde que ela entrou em seu caminho você vive atormentado, se meteram em uma baita confusão em Los Angeles, depois aquele problema com Jazz, causando uma crise entre vocês que sempre foram unidos... - ouvir aquilo doeu, porque infelizmente ela estava certa.

- Você não sabe de nada, cala essa boca. – gritou Alice desta vez.

- Por culpa dela, você quase morreu Ed... Por culpa dela colocou sua família na mira dos Volturi, perdeu a cabeça por causa dessa humana...

- Cala essa boca Tanya ou não respondo por mim. – Edward rosnou e Tanya rosnou de volta, Alice se colocou ao meu lado assim como Rose e confesso que aquilo me assustou.

- Faça alguma coisa Jazz. – praticamente implorei.

- Estou tentando Bella. – gemeu se concentrando em Edward pelo que percebi.

- Parem já com isso! – ordenou Carlisle e o silêncio se fez.

-Sinto sinceramente por Irina, mas ele estava aliado a Victória e tentou matar minha nora, os lobos somente agiram em defesa dela, é estritamente proibido atacar um humano nessas terras, Tanya.

- Mas a culpa é dela, sempre dela...

- Ela está certa. – minha voz saiu como um sussurro, todos se voltaram pra mim.

- Tudo é culpa minha... Eu trouxe incidente atrás de incidente... Primeiro foi o James, Laurent, Victória, você quase morreu... Por conseqüência disso os Volturi, acabei expondo as pessoas que mais amo a uma guerra eminente, a serem julgados por uma coisa que não é culpa de vocês...

- Não fala assim meu amor. –Edward pediu me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Nunca mais diga isso Bella, você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu em nossa vida e tenho certeza que falo por toda minha família, nós te amamos e sempre será uma Cullen. – as palavras de Carlisle ,e tocaram fundo, me soltei de Edward o abraçando, de repente todos os Cullen se uniram naquele abraço e cada um falou por si.

- Minha filha... – Esme disse. - Enfrentaremos o que vier juntos como uma família. – completou.

- Estamos unidos e você faz parte disso. – emendou Rose.

- Eu te amo Bellinha, sem você as coisas são monótonas. – só podia ser Emmett mesmo.

- Concordo com ele. – foi à vez de Jazz.

- Foi o destino quem nos uniu, ele te colocou em nossas vidas e trouxe alegria e vida pra essa casa, pra vida do meu irmão, você é minha irmã amada e lutaremos por você Bella, contra quem quer que seja. – as palavras de Alice me deixaram emocionada.

- Meu amor não fica assim, você foi à melhor coisa que me aconteceu... Antes eu amaldiçoava a vida que eu levava, mas agora só tenho agradecer ao meu pai por ter me dado outra oportunidade... Graças à decisão dele, estava aquele dia em que se perdeu na floresta. Onde conheci a menina mais doce e linda que já vi... A razão da minha existência, o amor da minha vida a razão pela qual ainda estou vivo. – as lágrimas escorriam grossas, ele me apertou em seu peito em um abraço esmagador.

- Idem. – foi o que consegui dizer, ele me ergueu pela cintura e me beijou sem se importar com os demais presentes. Um limpar de gargantas fez com que nos apartássemos, Tanya havia se recolhido.

- Bella? Será que poderia concluir sua teoria? Confesso que me deixou um tanto curioso?- pediu Carlisle.

- Não acham que Victória poderia estar por trás disso tudo... Quero dizer... Dessa coisa em Seattle?

- Acha mesmo possível? – Emm perguntou intrigado. – Que a ruivona esteja por trás daquilo.

- Faz sentido. – disse Edward ficando de pé, ele andava de um lado para outro. – Ela mantinha contato com Laurent, se tivesse acesso a informações importantes como nossos dons, por exemplo, com facilidade nos anularia... Victória é muito inteligente e astuta, pode perfeitamente estar agindo de forma que anule Alice, me odeia pelo que aconteceu com James e também deve odiar os lobos, já que eles a impediram de se aproximar de Bella, ela tem razão.

- Como conseguiu pensar em tudo isso? – a indignação na voz de Emm me incomodou.

- Porque tenho cérebro, talvez? – retruquei com sarcasmo. - Só uni os pontos, além do mais, são somente conjecturas. – lembrei a todos.

- Vou ficar de olho nela, tentar ver o que acontece em Seattle. – avisou Alice.

- Posso ir para a reserva? Por favor. – pedi fazendo beicinho, como Alice fazia.

- Ta andando muito com a Alice! – Edward resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Por favor. – insisti.

- Bella, você ainda me mata sabia? – resmungou novamente.

- Hey, psiu! - o puxei pela camisa fazendo com que se abaixasse. – Você é imortal! – sussurrei em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, o sentindo estremecer. - Prometo compensar você depois.

- Isso é golpe baixo. – disse rendido. – Vamos vou te levar até a fronteira, peça para Seth ir te buscar.

- Meu noivo não é lindo? – falei me pendurando em seu pescoço, Edward revirou os olhos, enquanto os outros riam.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI**

**POV EDWARD**

O que Bella disse fazia sentido e começamos a trabalhar naquela linha de raciocínio, ainda estava tentando me acalmar depois de Tanya ter avançado em Bella, mas me entenderia com ela depois, ainda por cima tinha que engolir o fato dela estar indo para a reserva.

- Porque não está usando o anel?Não gostou? – ela ficou sem graça.

- É muito valioso pra eu ficar andando com ele pra cima e pra baixo. – respondeu sem me olhar nos olhos.

- O fato de seu amigo estar lá, não tem nada haver com isso, presumo? – Bella revirou os olhos bufando.

- Para sua informação ele nem sequer fala comigo, só não acho prudente provocá-lo ainda mais.

- Ele vai saber Bella, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Eu sei Edward, só não quero outra discussão, vou contar pra ele, eu mesma. – achei melhor não forçar a barra, Bella andava muito sensível.

- Tudo bem meu amor. – não demorou a chegarmos à fronteira e dei graças ao ver que Seth havia trazido companhia.

- Seth?

- Edward. – disse me estendendo a mão, a qual aceitei de bom grado, os lobos não compartilhavam da afeição de Seth por nós.

- Vejo que veio bem acompanhado?

- Sam os mandou, as coisas estão estranhas, Charlie disse que o numero de desaparecidos aumentaram consideravelmente. Pegamos um de sua espécie esses dias, cara ele era muito estranho, parecia louco e era muito forte, precisou de três de nós para dar cabo dele. – pela mente dele pude ver que se tratava de um recém nascido.

- Onde o pegaram?

- Circulando a cidade, parecia estar seguindo um rastro. – assenti somente agradecendo as informações, dei um beijo em Bella e a deixei ir com eles, fiquei por ali até não estarem mais ao meu alcance. Voltei pra casa remoendo as informações que Seth me passou, ao me aproximar da casa, Alice discutia com Tanya novamente.

- Você não tinha o direito de falar com ela daquele jeito, teve sorte por Edward não ter arrancado sua cabeça. – cuspiu a tampinha furiosa. "_**Oferecida! Bella tem razão, você não passa de uma vampira oferecida dos infernos!"**_ – sorri com aquilo, somente Bella mesmo pra pensar tal coisa.

- Ela vai arruinar a família Alice, veja o que fez com seu irmão, ele age sem pensar, está impulsivo, Ed nunca foi assim, sempre foi centrado, responsável. – retrucou Tanya. **"**_**Ele jamais havia mostrado os dentes pra mim e é tudo culpa daquela humana idiota, maldito lobo que a tirou daquelas águas."**__- _soltei um rosnado alto ao ouvir aquilo e afundei o pé no acelerador, entrei com tudo na garagem parando a milímetros da parede, sai e em um átimo estava na sala onde as duas discutiam.

- Se repetir isso novamente Tanya, rompo com você de vez estamos entendidos? – eu estava a centímetros dela. - Coloque uma coisa nessa sua cabeça, Bella é minha noiva, vamos nos casar, ela é minha companheira e faz parte dessa família, não aceitá-la é não aceitar a família como um todo. – ela bufou contrariada e saiu batendo o pé.

"_**Vou voltar para a casa, aqui o ambiente está insuportável**_**." **– pensou passando por mim. **"**_**Vai se arrepender Ed, verá que ela não vale à pena."**_ – insistiu.

- Tchau Tanya, - foi o que disse.

- Mande lembranças a Eleazar, Carmem e Kate por mim. – provocou Alice.

- Carlisle está? – mal proferi seu nome e ele desceu as escadas, seguido por Esme.

- Jazz, Emm e Rose? - os três fizeram o mesmo.

"_**O que ta rolando Edward, está tenso?"**_– disse Jazz em pensamento.

- Acho que Bella está certa, Seth me disse que capturaram um de nós que parecia louco, pelo que vi em sua mente, creio que seja um recém nascido Jazz, foi preciso três lobos para dar conta dele.

"_**Isso é mesmo preocupante**_**."** – pensou Carlisle.

"_**Que os Volturi não saibam disso**_**."** pedia Esme como uma prece.

- Isso não é nada bom. – disse meu irmão perdido em pensamentos, em sua mente relembrou momentos nada agradáveis da época em que vivia com Maria, as coisas que era obrigado a fazer, como sua sede ficava descontrolada no meio de tantos recém nascidos.

- Precisa varrer o futuro Alice e ficar de olho nos Volturi, as coisas estão se complicando. –pediu Carlisle. – Eu e Esme vamos averiguar as coisas em Seattle.

Ele e minha mãe partiram em seguida para Seattle, Alice se trancou no quarto tentando procurar algo no futuro, Emm e Rose estavam transando pra variar e Jazz tentava acalmar Alice que ficava nervosa por não ver nada. Me tranquei no quarto, fiquei olhando pro teto, ouvindo música, aguardando Bella me ligar.

**POV BELLA**

Enquanto íamos para a reserva, aquela conversa entre Seth e Edward ficou remoendo em minha mente, estavam chegando a Forks e aquilo era preocupante demais. Estavam todos lá na praia, inclusive Jake, tentei ao máximo me concentrar nas pessoas ali, mas confesso que não estava sendo bem sucedida.

- O que tem meu anjo? – perguntou meu pai sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Nada não pai, como está indo com aqueles desaparecimentos?

- Complicado, está acontecendo alguma coisa em Seattle, algo muito perigoso. – engoli seco, teria que contar pra ele, mas não queria estragar a festa, estava ficando craque nisso. Jake me olhava de longe e aos poucos foi se aproximando.

- Oi. – disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

-Oi. - respondi meio atravessado.

- Será que a gente podia conversar?

- Eu to aqui, fala. – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Desculpa Bells. - disse fazendo carinha de cachorro sem dono. - Sei que ta brava comigo, mas você sabe que eu te amo garota e sinto sua falta.

- Também sinto a sua, Jake.

- Então vai me perdoar? – falou abrindo os braços, o abracei sentindo seu calor tão familiar.

- Me perdoa pequena. – sussurrou depositando um beijo em minha testa. – O que acha de darmos uma volta? – nos afastamos um pouco dos outros, falávamos sobre amenidades quando o assunto surgiu.

- Seth disse que pegaram um vampiro estranho perto de Forks? – ele me olhou ponderando se contava ou não.

- Sim, era muito estranho... Ele parecia estar atrás de algo ou alguém. – engoli seco.

- Como você está?

- Levando, meu pai comentou que ele te pediu em casamento? Não pode fazer uma coisa dessas Bells... Como pode se casar com, ele? Nem vivo está, é nojento.

- Não vim aqui pra discutir isso com você Jake, vou me casar com Edward agrade você ou não. – aquilo me deixou irritada.

- Você não pode Bells, me da uma chance, nunca teve com o que comparar, não pode entrar de cabeça nessa...

- Jake nós já falamos sobre isso ta bem... – disse o cortando. – Não quero discutir com você de novo, já disse que minha amizade é tudo que posso lhe oferecer.

- Uma única chance Bells... Posso ser bem melhor do que ele. – _**"Acho difícil."**_ – retruquei mentalmente. Jake se aproximou me prendendo em uma das rochas.

- O que você ta fazendo, Jake?- falei espalmando a mão em seu peito tentando impedi-lo de se aproximar.

-Dando algo pra comparar. – disse me beijando, invadindo minha boca com sua língua quente, foi muito estranho, me debati tentando me soltar, mas o infeliz achou que eu estava retribuindo.

- PORQUE FEZ ISSO SEU IDIOTA! EU ESTOU NOIVA DELE, JAKE, TEM QUE ACEITAR ISSO. – berrei furiosa, ele me olhava abobalhado.

- Você gostou que eu sei... Eu sou bom não sou? – olhei pra ele incrédula.

- Não chega nem perto meu caro, ficou maluco Jake! – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Você me ama, fica comigo Bells. – ele veio pra cima de mim novamente. – Não ouse se aproximar de mim.

- Sou bem melhor do que aquele picolé ambulante. – insistiu com um sorriso idiota.

- O que deu em você Jacob Black, a temperatura alta derreteu seu cérebro? Vou me casar com Edward, eu o amo. É bom colocar isso de uma vez nessa sua cabeça dura, minha amizade é tudo que posso lhe oferecer e está estragando tudo! – ele simplesmente me ignorou, me beijando novamente, dessa vez consegui escapar e sem pensar o soquei com toda minha força e pude sentir os ossos estalando ao fazê-lo.

- O que você fez sua maluca? – falou tentando me tocar pra ver o estrago.

- Não se aproxima de mim, eu devia deixar Edward acabar com você seu vira lata! – cuspi entre os dentes, ele riu debochado.

- Ele que tente, o deixo em pedaços. – imagens deles destroçando Laurent vieram a minha mente.

- Se encostar em um fio de cabelo dele, será o mesmo que cravar uma faca em meu coração Jacob, tenha ciência disso.

- Bella, eu...

- Cala a boca e sai de perto de mim. – soltei um gemido, aquilo doía pra burro.

- Pai! Me leva embora. – pedi segurando o choro, não estava agüentando a dor, mas não daria esse gostinho aquele idiota.

- Bells, me perdoa, por favor... – gania o infeliz atrás de mim.

- O que aconteceu? – meu pai perguntou segurando minha mão, soltei um grito de dor.

- Acho que quebrei. – gemi sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem. - Venha vou te levar pro hospital.

- Não! Quero ir até Carlisle, ele vai saber o que fazer. – meu pai revirou os olhos.

- Existem outros médicos competentes, Bella. – retrucou.

- Me leva pra casa, Edward me pega lá. – ele ainda estava um tanto ressentido com tudo que houve.

- Vou com vocês. – disse Jake.

- Não quero você perto de mim. – meu pai nos olhou confuso.

- O que fez a ela?

- A beijei e a maluca me deu um soco. – contou o infeliz.

- Dá próxima vez te acerto com um taco! – falei soltando outro gemido, no caminho liguei para Edward.

**POV EDWARD**

Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei ali pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo em Seattle, fui despertado pelo meu celular vibrando.

- Bella?

"Edward! Pode vir me buscar em casa?" – sua voz estava chorosa.

- O que foi meu amor, porque na sua casa, não estava na reserva?

"Vem logo Edward, preciso ver Carlisle." – senti um frio na espinha.

- Me diz o que aconteceu Bella. – exigi.

"Machuquei a mão Edward vem logo, por favor." – ela soltou um gemido.

- Estou indo meu amor. – disse desligando o telefone.

"O que aconteceu Edward?" – Alice perguntou preocupada.

- Bella se machucou Alice, avise Carlisle. – minha irmã assentiu enquanto eu disparava com o carro pra casa de Bella. Estava me aproximando da casa, quando vi a viatura estacionando, freei seco atrás deles, estavam Bella, Seth, Jacob e Charlie.

- Bella? – chamei indo pra junto dela em minha velocidade normal, sem me importar com os outros. Ela tinha a mão estendida, segurei com o máximo de cuidado para analisar, provavelmente estava luxada, com alguns ossos fora do lugar.

- Como fez isso meu amor. – seu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas.

- Acho melhor levá-la para o seu pai Edward, ela se recusou a ir ao hospital. – dizia Charlie, ele tentava disfarçar seus pensamentos, o que achei estranho.

- O que aconteceu Charlie? – insisti.

- Se acalme garoto, por favor. – pediu me deixando ainda mais nervoso.

- Vamos Edward. – pedia Bella me puxando pro carro, Jacob me encarava com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

"_**Não provoca ele Jake, isso vai dar merda!"**_ – pensava Seth, pela mente do infeliz o vi beijando Bella, que retribuía, mas depois o socou machucando a mão.

"_**Ela me ama sanguessuga, e não vou permitir que a tire de mim**_**." **– provocou, um rosnado brotou em meu peito.

- Se encostar em um fio de cabelo dela de novo, acabo com você. – falei entre os dentes ficando a centímetros dele que me peitou.

- Vai ser um prazer acabar com você, sanguessuga. – revidou.

- Pare com isso vocês dois! – exigiu Charlie. - Edward leve Bella para seu pai, quanto a você Jake, teremos uma conversinha. – dizia ficando entre nós.

- Edward, por favor. – insistiu Bella me puxando pela manga do suéter.

- Vem meu amor, Carlisle vai dar um jeito nisso. – disse me virando pra ela, levando - a até o carro, desta vez Bella não reclamou pelo fato do carro estar no limite, em pouco tempo estávamos na mansão. Ela chorava e falava ao mesmo tempo, o que dificultava um pouco entender o que dizia.

- Alguém entendeu alguma coisa?– perguntou Rose.

"_**Como ela quebrou a mão"**_ - Emm se perguntava, imaginando várias hipóteses.

- Ela bateu em Jacob. – falei respondendo à questão do meu irmão, sem sequer olhar pra ele, todos se entreolharam.

- Porque bateu nele? – Alice perguntou ao seu lado, eu estava do outro enquanto Carlisle colocava os dedos no lugar. Bella mordia os lábios com força, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e minha raiva só aumentava.

"_**Se acalma Edward, ou vou ter que fazê-lo."**_ – avisou Jazz.

- Bella, não segure a dor, se continuar a morder os lábios assim, vai se cortar. –Carlisle falava enquanto puxava outro dedo, ela afundou o rosto em meu peito gritando contra ele, meu pai imobilizou a mão lhe dando um analgésico forte.

- Agora dá pra dizer o que aconteceu? – insistiu Emmett curioso. – Porque socou o cachorro?

- Porque ele é um idiota! Porque não consegue entender as coisas e porque ele me beijou a força. – disse furiosa.

- Não foi o que pareceu. – cuspi entre os dentes, mas ela ouviu e me fuzilou com o olhar.

"_**Deixa de ser idiota Edward!"**_ – Alice praticamente berrou em minha mente.

"_**Como pode ser tão invencível?"**_ – pensava Rose.

"_**Homens!"**_ – pensou minha mãe, indo pra junto dela.

- E o que pareceu pra você, Edward? – agora ela estava mesmo furiosa.

- Posso ler mentes Isabella, seu amiguinho fez questão de me mostrar o que rolou. – retruquei no mesmo tom.

- Você é tão idiota quanto ele sabia? Estou farta dessa rixa entre vocês, ele porque não entende e você por causa de um ciúme imbecil e sem sentido.

- Sem sentido? Ele é louco por você Bella e deixou isso bem claro, não acha? – ela soltou um rosnado.

"_**Ela rosnou?"**_ – Emm e Jazz prendiam o riso.

- Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, deixei claro pra ele que de mim só terá amizade e gratidão, é o que posso oferecer. Quanto a você, acho bom controlar esse seu ciúme, jamais lhe dei motivo pra duvidar de mim... Nunca me envolvi com Jake, por mais ligada que eu seja a ele, nunca fui para cama com ele, pode dizer o mesmo de sua amizade com a vampira atirada?

"_**Bem feito, podia ter ficado de bico calado**_**."**- as três pensaram juntas, era um complô por acaso?

- Obrigado Carlisle, desculpe pelo incomodo. – agradeceu ao meu pai, dando um beijo em minha mãe.

- Alice, Rose, será que podem ficar comigo em casa hoje? – revirei os olhos bufando alto.

- Bella, para com isso, você vai ficar aqui. – ela simplesmente me ignorou.

- Claro Bella, vamos com você. – disse Rose, ela fazia aquilo de propósito.

- Não se intrometa! – cuspi furioso.

"_**Quem manda ser insensível, agora agüenta!"**_ – retrucou a loira me irritando.

- Não acha melhor você ficar aqui e conversarem? – ponderou Alice.

- Se não quiser ir, vou entender, pode pelo menos me levar pra casa?

- Deixa de ser teimosa Isabella, você não vai sair daqui. – até parece que eu ia deixá-la sozinha com a mão daquele jeito.

- Você não manda em mim. – me desafiou levantando o queixo, empinando aquele nariz lindo. - Não quero ouvir você, nem ficar perto de você, no momento você me irrita profundamente! – bufei alto a jogando com cuidado em meu ombro a levando pro quarto enquanto ela proferia uma dezena de palavrões.

"_**Jovens."**_ – pensou meu pai rindo.

"_**Ele ficou maluco?"**_ – pensava a loira chocada enquanto os outros riam.

- Me coloca no chão seu troglodita! É assim que agiam no século passado por acaso? Seu vampiro idiota! Me coloca no chão! – Bella se calou quando a coloquei na cama.

- Fica quietinha ai. – ordenei ouvindo Bella soltar outro rosnado.

- Como ousa seu... Seu... – a calei com um beijo, ela tentou resistir no início, mas assim que minha língua invadiu sua boca, sua mão boa foi para os meus cabelos. Era um beijo voraz, cheio de paixão, desejo e principalmente amor. Deslizei meus lábios por sua mandíbula, até a curvatura de seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos pelo caminho.

- Você... – a calei com outro beijo, assim foi até Bella se render completamente entregue a mim, me amando com uma entrega total e absoluta, como sempre fazíamos. Fiz com que esquecesse por completo toda aquela discussão sem sentido, ela adormeceu em meus braços, depois de nos amarmos.

-Acorda dorminhoca! – sussurrei em seu ouvindo, vendo Bella espreguiçar estalando os ossos no processo.

- Bom dia. – disse ainda sonolenta. – Acho que dormi demais.

- Deve ser por causa dos remédios, como está sua mão? Está doendo?

- Não, Carlisle fez um bom trabalho. – seus olhos se fixaram nos meus. – Jogou sujo ontem, sabe disso não é? – não contive o sorriso.

- Desculpe, mas não poderia deixá-la sozinha. – ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Rose e Alice estariam comigo...

- Mas eu não. – disse a cortando.

- Não tem motivo para esse ciúme todo Edward, Jacob está sendo infantil, ele melhor do que ninguém deveria saber que nunca daria certo... O destino dele está por ai em algum lugar, quando a encontrar vai ser pra sempre, assim como eu e você. – me senti um completo idiota ao ouvir aquilo.

- Deixei o ciúme falar mais alto, me perdoe meu amor.

- Vamos esquecer isso ta bem? Não quero ficar pensando no Jake, muito menos naquela vampira nojenta! – sorri com a cara que fez ao falar de Tanya.

- Ciumenta!

- Sou mesmo, você é meu Edward, todinho meu, cada pedacinho. – disse me envolvendo com suas pernas em um claro convite, já que estava nua.

- Completamente seu meu amor, eternamente seu. – completei a beijando.

Carlisle e Esme haviam dito que as coisas em Seattle não estavam nada boas, o risco daquele descontrole chamar a atenção dos Volturi era grande. Bella andava um tanto abatida e seu estômago não andava muito bom, ela já havia reclamado há alguns dias já.

- Bella, acho melhor Carlisle dar uma olhada em você amor, isso não é normal. – ela estava agarrada ao vaso, vomitando há algum tempo.

- Já vai passar... Não se preocupe. – teimou. – Acho melhor irmos pra minha casa, o que acha?

- O que quiser amor. – já fazia alguns dias que Bella estava aqui, devido sua mão machucada. Ela se despediu de todos e agradeceu Carlisle pela enésima vez, parei o carro atrás da velharia que estava na garagem, ao entramos na casa senti um cheiro diferente.

- Bella fique aqui. – pedi subindo rápido, vasculhei o andar de cima e nada, tentei buscar em minha mente se o cheiro era conhecido, mas nunca o havia sentido antes, era um cheiro completamente desconhecido.

- Edward o que aconteceu? – perguntou assustada.

- Alguém esteve aqui Bella, um vampiro esteve aqui. – saquei meu celular, e Bella se agarrou a mim.

- Jazz?

"Edward? O que aconteceu?"

- Invadiram a casa de Bella, não reconheci o cheiro, preciso que me ajudem.

"Estamos indo irmão." – disse desligando em seguida. Ficamos em seu quarto, aguardando meus irmãos, Bella revirava o quarto, atrás de algo, balbuciando alguma coisa.

- O que tanto procura ai Bella? – ela bufou pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Não encontro algumas roupas. – reclamou fazendo bico.

- Não estão na lavanderia?

- Esse é o problema, eram roupas pra lavar. – reviramos a lavanderia assim como os outros cômodos e nada.

- Será que seu visitante levou suas roupas? – brincou Emmett.

- E o que ele faria com aquilo? – soltou Alice sendo fuzilada por Bella.

- Hey! Eu gostava das minhas roupas, eram confortáveis. – resmungou ainda chateada. Jazz, Emm, eu e Rose varremos o perímetro ao redor da casa de Bella e nada, ninguém reconheceu o cheiro. Bella pegou algumas coisas e voltamos para a mansão, lá com certeza não invadiriam.

- Acha que pode ter sido um nômade desavisado? – perguntou Esme preocupada, Bella escutava tudo atenta.

- Não creio... Que motivo teria para levar as roupas de Bella? Não faz sentido.

- Edward tem razão, isso não faz sentido. – concordou Carlisle. Alice de repente perdeu o foco, em sua mente pude ver um vampiro desconhecido, ele segurava a blusa vermelha de Bella, assim como outras roupas, às atirava para vários recém nascidos, que farejavam as roupas dela.

- Não! Não! Não! – gritei desesperado, eles estavam estigando os recém nascidos a caçar Bella! Ela me olhou assustada.

"_**O que foi Edward, está assustando Bella."**_ - Carlisle disse em pensamento.

- O que está vendo Alice? – perguntou Jazz.

- Eles estão caçando a Bella, as roupas... O cheiro dela... Estão estigando os recém nascidos à caça- la! – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, todos olharam para Bella que nos olhava confusa e assustada, já que nossa conversa era em um tom inaudível para ela.

"_**Oh meu Deus!" **_– pensou Esme correndo pra junto dela.

"_**Recém nascidos caçando Bella? Isso é terrível."**_– pensava Jazz perplexo.

- Isso quer dizer que esses recém nascidos estão vindo pra cá, será uma guerra então?- disse Emmett em alto e bom tom.

- O que está vindo pra cá? Fazer o que? – perguntou Bella sem entender do que ele falava.

- Os recém nascidos, estão vindo atrás de você, Bella. –Alice disse de uma vez só, pensei que os olhos dela fossem saltar, seu coração deu um sobressalto.

- Mais que merda! – soltou furiosa, todos se entreolharam sem entender nada. – Qual o problema com esses vampiros? Primeiro tentam me matar quando eu era um bebê, minha mãe morre por causa de um vampiro... Eu deveria ter morrido naquele penhasco...

- Não diga isso Bella! – ralhei com ela, que parecia descontrolada.

- Eu só coloco vocês em confusão desde a bendita vez que coloquei os pés aqui... Vocês deveriam me odiar isso sim. – retrucou andando de um lado para outro. – Uma humana idiota atravessa o caminho de vocês e Bum... – disse batendo uma mão na outra gemendo em seguida. – São obrigados a lutar contra os nômades, quase se matam entre si, se separaram por minha causa, você quase morreu por minha culpa... Os Volturi estão na cola de vocês, ou me transformam ou morremos todos, se me transformarem viro uma alucinada sedenta por sangue Deus sabe até quando, além do fato dos meus amigos se tornarem meus inimigos... Sem contar que se me transformarem estouramos uma guerra com os lobos e se fico humana os Volturi nos caçam.

"_**Ela até que tem razão.**_**"** – pensou Emmett, lancei um olhar cortante pra ele.

"_**O que deu nela?"**_ – se perguntava Rose olhando pasma.

"_**Acho que a ficha está caindo um pouco tarde.**_**"** – pensava Jazz.

- Sem contar, Victória que quer minha cabeça por vingança... Pelo fato do namorado dela ter encasquetado comigo... Agora tem um bando de vampiros completamente sedentos atrás de mim... Virou caça a Bella?- ela estava muito agitada, andava de um lado para outro. - Não acredito nisso! Até pouco tempo vampiro pra mim era só em filme, assim como lobos e todo esse bando de seres místicos, agora só faltam às fadas se revoltarem contra mim, ou os elfos quem sabe? Será que pisei em algum duende por ai e eles me rogaram uma praga daquelas? Talvez os lobisomens venham pra festa, o que acham? – ninguém se atreveu a se intrometer, ela não falava coisa com coisa, todos prendiam o riso com os absurdos que dizia.

"_**Eu estou com medo dela.**_**"** - pensava Alice.

"_**Cara a Bellinha surtou legal**_**"** – pensou Emmett.

"_**Ela está muito alterada, isso não é nada bom."**_ – pensava Carlisle que mal acreditava no que via e ouvia.

"_**De onde ela tirou tantas emoções juntas, Bella está uma bagunça"**_. – pensou Jazz e aquilo me preocupou ela poderia estar entrando em colapso.

- Não consegue acalmá-la Jazz? – perguntei em um tom audível somente para nós.

- Não cara, são muitas coisas, vou ter que sair daqui me desculpe. – disse saindo de dentro da casa. Bella começou a chutar as coisa e soltar um monte de palavrões, pareceu esquecer que havia mais gente ali.

- Bella se acalma! – pedi a contendo, senão acabaria se machucando.

- Eu to ferrada Edwa... – sua língua embolou e seus olhos reviraram, ela simplesmente desmaiou.

- O que deu nela pai? – perguntei preocupado, a colocando no sofá.

- Se acalme Edward, Bella tem passado por um trauma atrás de outro, era de se esperar que uma hora surtasse, ela sempre reagiu de forma totalmente diferente da esperada, vamos dizer que veio tudo de uma só vez na cabeça dela e foi demais. – mal podia crer, não faltava mais nada. – Sua pressão está um pouco alterada.

- De onde ela tirou aquela boca suja?- Alice disse perplexa.

- Deve ter sido a convivência com aqueles lobos. – disse me sentando.

-Não se preocupe, ela está bem, vai dormir um pouco. – dizia meu pai nos tranqüilizando, estávamos na sala tentando adivinhar quem estaria por trás daqueles recém nascidos. Trabalhávamos com duas hipóteses Victoria ou Félix, mas Carlisle achava difícil Félix agir por detrás dos Volturi.

Mas Alice não conseguia ver Victória, ela não tomava uma decisão sobre nada, sendo assim seu futuro ficava nublado e quem era aquele vampiro? Fomos despertados pelos gritos de Bella que romperam pela casa, corri pra junto dela em um átimo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Oi pessoal! Aqui vai mais um capítulo, espero que goste**

**e não se esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

**POV BELLA**

"_Estava no meio da neve, próxima a algumas rochas, Edward estava comigo e estava muito frio, então Jake apareceu. Os dois discutiam quando algo me fez chocar contra as rochas, era Victória, ela sorria de uma forma perversa. Com muito esforço me levantei e meus olhos não acreditavam no que viam... Jake em forma de lobo caído sem vida e Edward estava sendo segurado por dois vampiros e Victória segurava sua cabeça, implorei pra que não fizesse aquilo, mas ela não me ouviu, a dor foi tão grande que gritei__"._ – acordei apavorada e aos gritos, meu cabelo estava molhado de suor e grudado em meu rosto.

- Bella? Bella meu amor o que foi? – a voz de Edward era angustiada, me agarrei a ele com força afundando o rosto em seu peito.

- Ela... Ela quer me matar... Ela me odeia Edward... – disse entre soluços.

- Se aclama meu amor, Bella não fica assim foi só um sonho ruim...

- Não! Ela vai matar todos que eu amo... Depois vai me matar...

-Shhh... Acalme-se, por favor, Bella... De quem está falando?

- Victória... Ela me odeia Edward... Vai atingir a todos que eu amo... Ela quer nos destruir... – não demorou e Carlisle estava me examinando, segundo ele, eu estava muito sensível, contou algo sobre um surto que tive a momentos atrás. Puxei em minha mente, mas estava tudo meio turvo, não me lembro do que disse ou do que fiz, a última coisa que me lembro era da visão de Alice.

- Por isso os garotos encontraram um deles rondando Forks, estão atrás de mim! – pensei em todas as pessoas da cidade, o que seriam delas se fosse invadida por recém nascidos sedentos de sangue? – Eles não podem vir para cidade... O que será das pessoas? Vão matar muita gente não vão?

- Não se preocupe com isso Bella, tem que pensar em você, em mais ninguém. – disse Edward, mas era impossível não pensar nas pessoas da cidade onde cresci.

- E meu pai? Precisamos avisá-lo.

- Faremos isso filha, mas seu pai tem a proteção dos lobos. – avisou Carlisle. – Quanto à cidade, tentaremos levar a luta para o mais longe possível.

Como assim luta? Eles vão lutar contra aquelas coisas? Lembrei-me do sonho e me levantei em um salto.

- Não, vocês não podem lutar contra eles... Eles estão em um numero bem maior, como farão isso? Vocês estão em sete... Isso é impossível.

- Fique tranqüila Bella, não vai ser fácil, mas Jasper tem experiência em matá-los, vai nos mostrar como fazê-lo, pedirei auxilio aos Denali...

- Acha mesmo que virão? – acabei cortando Carlisle. - Desculpe, mas Tanya me odeia e não acho que sua irmã deva estar muito contente comigo no momento.

- Bella tem razão Carlisle, creio que por causa de Irina e Tanya, eles se recusem a colaborar. – avisou Alice entrando no quarto.

- Mesmo assim vou tentar... – insistiu. - Alguma novidade?

- Não! Ainda não decidiram quando irão atacar, mas temos uma pequena vantagem...

- Estão se matando, seu numero diminuiu com as brigas entre eles. – completou Edward.

- Carlisle e se falássemos com os lobos, acha que seria possível uma aliança neste caso? – os três me olharam como se eu fosse maluca.

- Enlouqueceu Bella? Como lutaremos ao lado deles? – Edward cuspiu furioso.

- Eles são bem fortes também e estão em oito, quinze é um numero bem melhor não concordam? Além do mais, vi o que são capazes de fazer com um vampiro, acredito que seriam de grande ajuda Carlisle. – insisti ignorando meu noivo, ele olhou para Edward que sibilava algo inaudível, eu sinceramente detestava quando faziam aquilo.

- Acha que eles aceitariam uma aliança? – ouvi Edward bufar contrariado.

- Isso é uma insensatez Carlisle. – disse entre os dentes.

- Pode ser que não Edward, talvez seja nossa única chance.

- Acha mesmo que aqueles... Que vão colaborar conosco? – Edward estava furioso, passava as mãos nos cabelos andando de um lado para outro, como um leão enjaulado.

- Esse é o ponto Edward. – ele me olhou com o olhar inexpressível. – Os cidadãos de Forks, os humanos são da conta deles... Tenho certeza que de que Sam e os outros vão querer evitar uma matança aqui. - logo chegaram Esme, Rose, Emm e Jazz.

- Nos juntar aos lobos? Lutar com eles? Isso é loucura! – Emm também parecia furioso.

-Lutar ao lado daqueles cães? – falou Rose torcendo o nariz.

- São instáveis demais, já não bastam os recém nascidos? – completou Jazz.

- Fale com Sam, ele vai ouvir você Carlisle, respeitam você, explique a eles a situação, tenho certeza de que vão se aliar a nós, afinal dois deles são meus irmãos... Quer dizer meio irmãos.

- Pode chamá-los aqui? Seria bom que seu pai viesse também. – assenti pegando o telefone, Edward bufou contrariado, assim como os outros três, pelo que notei Carlisle lhe disse algo que meu noivo não gostou.

Liguei para meu pai, ele, Sam, Seth e Jacob estavam á caminho, ao ouvir o nome de Jake, Edward não escondeu seu desconforto, e assim que cruzaram a soleira da porta, ele enlaçou minha cintura de forma possessiva, aquela atitude me irritou profundamente.

- Como vai sua mão filha? –meu pai perguntou preocupado.

- Carlisle deu um jeito nisso, não esquenta. – falei dando de ombros.

- Oi maninha, sentiu minha falta? – Seth disse debochado.

- Muito maninho. – falei me pendurando em seu pescoço, aquele garoto estava cada dia maior.

- E ai Ed? O que manda? – eles fizeram um cumprimento estranho entre eles, assim como Emm, pela minha visão periférica vi Jake e Sam revirando os olhos.

- Estamos aqui doutor, qual o assunto em questão? – Sam perguntou depois de cumprimentá-los com um simples aceno, assim como Jake, já meu pai cumprimentou a todos como sempre.

-Acho que estão cientes do que está acontecendo em Seattle? - Carlisle estava sereno, tranqüilo, me perguntava se nada afetava aquele homem... Quer dizer vampiro!

-Sim, aqueles... – Sam pensou melhor. - Aqueles frios são completamente descontrolados, mas muito fortes, pegamos um rondando Forks há alguns dias.

- Um deles entrou na casa de Bella, por isso ela está conosco, temos um problema sério aqui. – os três lobos se entreolharam, Edward semicerrou os olhos para Jake. O que quer que tenha ouvido, não gostou nada.

- Porque não me disse filha? – meu pai disse vindo para junto de mim.

- Não quis preocupar o senhor pai. – ele fez como Edward, revirou os olhos.

- Tem um agravante meu amigo... – ele se voltou para Carlisle. – Levaram algumas roupas de Bella, pelo que constatamos, estão estigando os recém nascidos a caçá-la. – pensei que os olhos do meu pai fossem saltar.

- Está me dizendo que tem praticamente um exército de vampiros descontrolados na caça da minha filha? – a voz dele saiu estranha.

- Se acalme Charlie, seu coração está muito alterado. – disse Edward colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- E não é pra estar? – disse levando a mão no peito

- Pai você ta sentindo alguma coisa? – Carlisle sibilou algo e em um átimo Alice apareceu com sua maleta, ele mediu a pressão do meu pai, que estava um tanto alterada.

- Mais calmo agora? – ele somente assentiu depois de Carlisle o medicar. – Como estava dizendo, acreditamos que Victória esteja à frente disso, mas não temos certeza.

- A vidente não pode ver isso? –Jake perguntou apontando para Alice, que o fuzilou com o olhar, ela detestava ser chamada assim.

- Só vejo quando a pessoa decide, ela esta usando de artifícios para me neutralizar, Victória é muito esperta e astuta, sei que escapou de vocês também. – retrucou o encarando.

- É verdade, a cabelo de fogo é uma peste. – reclamou Seth socando o ar.

- O problema Sam é que eles estão se preparando para vir pra cá, queremos evitar que ataquem a cidade para chegar a nós. – conclui Carlisle.

- Sam? Será que vocês poderiam se aliar a eles, em defesa dos moradores da região e por mim? – pedi ficando diante dele.

- Quer que a gente lute ao lado deles? – havia indignação na voz de Jake.

- Prefere lutar sozinho? Se unirem as forças, serão mais eficazes não concordam?

- Isso não vai dar certo Bella. – insistiu me tocando, Edward soltou um rosnado me puxando pra si.

- Não ouse tocar nela, não depois do que fez. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Me de um motivo pra não acabar com você sanguessuga? – Jake rosnou de volta.

- Pare com isso vocês dois. – disseram meu pai e Carlisle juntos.

- Você não vai acabar com ninguém ouviu bem Jacob Black? Já te disse que se tocar em um fio de cabelo dele, vai se ver comigo. – me coloquei diante dele com o dedo em riste. – E isso serve pra você também Edward! – fiz o mesmo com meu noivo. - Vão nos ajudar com esse problema, ou vamos ter que nos virar sozinhos? – perguntei encarando Sam, que puxou o ar com força.

- Faremos uma aliança, acho que juntos, podemos dar conta daqueles esquisitos. – enquanto Sam falava, estendeu a mão para Carlisle.

- Obrigado amigo, meu filho Jasper tem muita experiência com recém nascidos, seria possível nos mostrar como eliminá-los?

- Nascemos sabendo disso. – retrucou Jake, levando um peteleco de Sam.

- Desculpe Jacob, mas creio que não, os recém nascidos podem ser fáceis de abater se souber o que fazer e como fazer, do contrario são letais, - explicou Jazz. – Apenas alguns recém nascidos têm a força de um exército, mas um exército não seria páreo para eles, o que têm que saber é onde e como atacá-los.

- Teremos que treinar... – avisou Carlisle. - Gostariam de se juntar a nós? – disse se voltando para os lobos.

Sam e ele combinaram à hora e o local e na hora marcada partimos para a grande clareira, onde eles costumavam jogar. Jazz ficou ao centro e os garotos em forma de lobos ficaram observando, Edward repassava as perguntas, transmitindo os pensamentos deles.

Confesso que vê-los treinar era um tanto fascinante, Emmett agia como um touro bravo e foi usado como exemplo de como não se devia agir. Jazz era muito ágil, não tanto quanto Edward e Alice, mas era astuto e sabia o que fazer e como fazer. Carlisle usou de toda sua experiência, já Esme parecia receosa, Rose era direta e certeira e Alice parecia dançar, mas era letal. Edward tinha uma velocidade incrível, era muito esperto. Seth se aproximou de mim e acabei me aninhando nele devido o frio da madrugada que se estendeu adentro, acabei adormecendo, acordei quando Edward me pegou em seus braços.

- Acabou? – perguntei sonolenta.

- Por hoje sim meu amor, volte a dormir. – pediu me levando para o carro.

Duas semanas se passaram com treinamentos intensos, Seth e Edward eram unha e carne já com Jake a coisa ainda era complicada, mas se toleravam, meu pai ficava comigo assistindo aos treinos, todos os Cullen treinavam.

Meu estômago deu uma trégua, mas em compensação eu comia o dia todo, além de sentir um sono incontrolável. Estávamos conversando amenidades depois de uma noite árdua de treino, quando Alice estancou no meio da varanda, estava tendo uma visão e pela expressão de Edward não era coisa boa.

- Eles decidiram... Virão em três dias, pelo norte... Pelas montanhas ao raiar do dia, são muitos, mas lutam entre si e estão mesmo seguindo o rastro de Bella. – sua voz saiu como um sussurro no final.

Teríamos três dias, para elaborar uma estratégia, Edward, Jazz, Carlisle, Emmett, Sam, Jake e Seth ficaram reunidos imaginando como me tirar de perto da luta, quem ficaria comigo? Onde? Essas coisas. Meus nervos estavam a mil, os enjôos voltaram e pra ajudar Jake e Edward viviam se estranhando, era irritante, pareciam crianças birrentas.

- Bella fica comigo, nós a protegeremos enquanto você e sua família enfrentam essas coisas, juntamente com o restante dos lobos. – disse Jake fazendo com que Edward se descontrolasse.

- Eu não vou me afastar dela um segundo se quer e muito menos a deixarei em suas mãos. – retrucou entre os dentes, estava enfurecido. Os dois se estranharam de novo se encarando de forma assustadora.

- PAREM COM ISSO!- berrei farta daquilo. - Mais que droga! Nós já não temos problemas o suficiente? Vocês não precisam ser os melhores amigos, mas se respeite pelo amor de Deus! Estou cansada dessa rixa entre vocês, cansada!- falei farta daquilo. - Daqui pra frente vou ser como a Suíça, neutra... – os dois me olharam espantados. - Se quiserem se matar, pois que se matem, mas deixem isso pra depois, agora parem já com isso e concentrem-se no plano.

- Isso ai Bella... – Esme me apoiou. Coloca ordem nessa bagunça.

- O negócio é o seguinte, vocês não andam caçando de forma adequada, por minha causa. - disse apontando para os Cullen. - Da pra perceber pelos olhos de vocês, estão negros, então fazemos assim, fico na reserva para poderem caçar e se prepararem para enfrentá-los, pelo que Jazz disse esses recém nascidos são bem fortes, precisarão estar bem alimentados.

- Ela está certa, o sangue de animais não nos deixa tão fortes, eles se alimentam de sangue humano, o que lhes dão uma vantagem e tanto. - avisou Jazz.

- Vocês podem se unirem e revezar as rondas, assim dá tempo para os lobos descansarem e os vampiros caçarem. – Alice piscou pra mim, assim como Carlisle.

-Caramba Bella você é boa nisso. – Jazz me olhava como se eu fosse de outro planeta e Edward estava com um bico enorme, assim como Jake.

Pelo que entendi seria bom se os encurralassem na grande clareira, lá a luta seria mais justa, os recém nascidos eram muito mais fortes que um vampiro normal, só que eram desorientados o que facilitaria se souber o que fazer e onde atacar. Jazz chegou a insinuar que se eu estivesse na clareira, que isso os deixaria desnorteados, sendo assim mais fácil abatê-los, mas Edward e Jake praticamente o engoliram.

- Um ponto chave, durante a luta em si onde ficarei e com quem? – perguntei para Jazz que me olhava sem saber o que responder. - Eles são muitos e todos serão de extrema importância, eu e meu pai teríamos que ficar longe daqui, certo? – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Ela tem razão de novo. – concordou Jazz, meu noivo não parecia muito contente com aquilo, estava de cara fechada e não pude deixar de ouvir alguns rosnados brotar de seu peito a cada idéia que eu dava ou coisa que eu dizia.

- Não fique assim Edward, se ficar comigo deixará sua família desfalcada, você não teria paz, sem dizer que você é uma peça fundamental nesta batalha. Jake também não pode deixar o bando desfalcado, como é o segundo em comando, eles precisaram de você. – tentava explicar o que se passava em minha mente, mas claro que eles sabiam disto.

- Não conseguirei lutar, preocupado com você. – Edward parecia aflito.

- Estarei em segurança, só teremos que pensar onde. –também estava aflita e assustada, mas em situações assim meu cérebro trabalhava melhor.

- Bella está certa, sem você a coisa vai ficar pior do que está. – Carlisle disse me apoiando.

- Por que não os deixamos com os Denali? – perguntou Emmett, fazendo todos olharem pra ele.

- Animal, a própria Tanya daria cabo dela e além do mais se recusaram a nos ajudar esqueceu? – disse Rosalie dando uma piaba na cabeça dele.

- E se eles ficassem em um hotel, no Alaska ou no Canadá em um lugar com movimento, seria mais seguro não?- disse Sam.

- Mesmo assim seria bom um de nós ficar com eles. – insistiu Carlisle.

- Eu fico. – disse Leah, surpreendendo a todos. - Se minha mãe for conosco, fico com eles se permitir Sam?- ela era a última pessoa que pensei que faria algo assim.

- Perfeito então providenciarei tudo, ficaram hospedados com outros nomes e partirão em dois dias. – avisou Carlisle.

A reunião havia acabado, o bando e meu pai foram embora e eu queria aproveitar ao máximo, o pouco tempo que teria com Edward, mas infelizmente ele precisou ir caçar, disse que caçaria por aqui mesmo e que logo estaria em casa. Subi tomei um banho bem relaxante, fiquei na banheira pensando em cada um que estaria lá lutando, no perigo que corriam e rezei pra que nenhum deles se machucasse, principalmente Edward.

Estava me secando diante o espelho quando notei uma saliência em meu ventre, era pequena e me incomodou, meu ventre sempre foi reto, será que estava abusando da comida?Pensei nos enjôos e as vertigens que sentia às vezes, mas seria impossível. Era algo inconcebível, certo? Vampiros não podem ter filhos, então estamos seguros, sacudi a cabeça espantando tais pensamentos, me troquei e cai na cama, o sono acabou me vencendo.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois do susto que nos deu, Bella teve a brilhante idéia de nos aliarmos aos lobos, não gostei nada daquilo... Ter que lutar ao lado daquele cachorro não estava em meus planos, mas fui voto vencido. Minha amada noiva convenceu Carlisle e os outros de que seria o melhor, já que os Denali se negaram a ajudar.

Bella andava com o estômago péssimo, depois que melhorou um pouco, passou a comer bem mais do que antes, seu apetite praticamente dobrou e tenho certeza de que até ganhou uns quilinhos, mas não me atrevi a comentar.

Eu e Jacob acabamos nos desentendendo duas vezes, aquele cão sarnento ficava me provocando o tempo todo e o humor de Bella não andava nada bom, ela acabou chamando atenção de nós dois, como se fossemos crianças e como sempre se preocupava com os outros mais do que consigo mesma, mas confesso que estava orgulhoso dela, Jazz a elogiou e muito.

"_**Tem que ignorá-lo Edward, ele vai te provocar sempre, tente por Bella."**_ – insistia Alice, tínhamos saído pra caçar, depois de outro dia de treino.

- Às vezes tenho vontade de acabar com ele. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Se fizer isso, vai magoá-la demais, pense nisso. Fique tranqüilo, ela ficará segura Ed, o futuro dela não mudou, continua a mesma coisa. – assenti apertando o passo eu queria voltar logo para Bella.

Assim que cheguei fui direto pro quarto, Alice havia dito que Bella estava dormindo, seus cabelos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, a perna pra fora da coberta como de costume, estava linda, simplesmente linda. Aproveitei para tomar um banho, depois voltaria para velar seu sono, mesmo debaixo do chuveiro podia ouvir perfeitamente as batidas de seu coração, e enquanto a água caia pelo meu corpo, eu me deleitava com aquele som que tanto amava.

-Edward... – murmurou ainda dormindo, era como se Bella sentisse minha presença, me troquei rapidamente e fui me juntar a ela, me acomodei com cuidado ao seu lado, não queria acordá-la, mas foi inevitável, assim que sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado, abriu aqueles olhos de chocolate.

- Oi! – disse sonolenta- Senti sua falta.

- Também senti meu amor, agora estou aqui Bella. – ela se aconchegou em meu peito.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – disse erguendo a cabeça, Bella mordia os lábios.

- O que quiser meu amor. – respondi prontamente.

- Podemos ir pra minha casa? – não havia entendido o porquê daquilo?

- Pra sua casa, agora? – ela assentiu encabulada.

- Lá estaremos a sós, quero curtir você sem ter toda a família como testemunha. – não contive o riso com a cara que fez.

- O que tem em mente senhorita Isabella?

- Eu e você, a sós. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Me de um minuto. – pedi correndo até o closet, ela mal piscou e eu estava vestido com as chaves na mão peguei-a em meus braços enrolada na coberta e saltei pela janela, indo em direção a garagem.

- Seu maluco! – soltou entre risos, em minutos estávamos na casa dela.

- Enfim sós. – brinquei entrando com ela em meus braços. – Agora, o que tem em mente?

- Quero que me ame Edward... Faça amor comigo. - só em ouvi-la meu corpo todo reagiu a suas palavras, nunca em minha existência me senti tão humano, somente Bella me causava essa sensação, de agir e sentir como um humano. – Preciso sentir você antes de nos separarmos novamente.

- Vai ser por um breve momento meu amor. – deslizei meus os dedos por sua face, delicadamente.

- Estou com medo. – seus olhos brilharam com mais intensidade, sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Confie em mim Bella, vai dar tudo certo e assim que esse pesadelo acabar, nos casamos, está bem?

- Promete? - seu sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

- Prometo... Agora porque não vamos lá pra cima, ou quer começar por aqui mesmo? – ela mordeu os lábios de forma tentadora.

- O que tem em mente Edward? – revidou minha pergunta.

- Prefiro lhe mostrar. – peguei-a nos braços a levando lá pra cima, onde nos entregamos um ao outro como se não houvesse amanhã e confesso que foi incrível.

Não poderia passar para ela o medo que sentia pelo que estava por vir, poderíamos todos morrer na batalha, não sabíamos o que nos aguardava. Nos amamos até o raiar do dia, havia algo diferente nela, só não soube distinguir o que? Mas Bella conseguia estar ainda mais linda, radiante eu diria. Ficamos juntos até a hora da partida deles, Charlie ficou relutante, mas Sue o convenceu com a ajuda de Alice e Bella é claro. A despedida foi dura, todos estavam muito sensíveis.

- Por favor, se cuida Esme, cuide dele pra mim. – Bella pedia abraçada a minha mãe.

- Fique segura e ele estará bem. – minha mãe não poderia estar mais certa.

- Se cuida Bella, por favor. – pediu Alice quase a esmagando.

- Digo o mesmo pra você minha irmã. – a mente de Alice estava concentrada nas decisões do novo parceiro de Victória, que comandava os recém nascidos. Bella se despediu de um por um, Carlisle, Jazz, Emmett, Rose, Seth, Sam e o cão do Jacob.

- Tome cuidado Jake, não banque o machão metido a besta, não deixe a testosterona falar mais alto, se concentre. Saiba que eu amo você, e sempre vou amá-lo seu cachorro sem vergonha. – dizia agarrada a ele.

"_**Se controla, não ouse dizer nada Ed."**_ – Alice praticamente berrava e minha mente, eu podia sentir Jazz agindo.

- Toma cuidado, sua maluca.

"_**Eu te amo Bells." **_– contive um rosnado, com seus pensamentos.

- Pode me prometer uma coisa? – Bella pediu ainda pendurada no pescoço dele, porque ela não soltava dele?

- Não precisam ser os melhores amigos, mas de uma trégua a essa birra Jake, vocês dois são muito importantes pra mim, os dois. – insistiu, o cachorro assentiu a contra gosto, sua vontade era de acabar comigo.

- Quanto a você... – disse apontando pra mim. - Se mantenha vivo e inteiro. – sorri com seu jeito de falar, seu toque me fez esquecer todos a nossa volta, a segurei firme contra mim.

- Promete que vai se cuidar e aproveite a viagem meu amor. – inalei ao máximo seu cheiro, sentindo minha garganta arranhar.

- Se cuide e volte para nós. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, não havia entendido o que Bella quis dizer com aquilo.

- Nós?

- Volta pra mim. – se corrigiu a beijei e confesso que nunca foi tão difícil deixá-la ir.

- Tome. – entreguei a ela um montante em dinheiro e um novo celular.

- Edward, não...

- Pegue Bella, vocês irão precisar, não é um pedido é uma ordem. – disse Alice a cortando, relutante Bella aceitou, Jared e Quil os levaram ao aeroporto. Aguardamos os garotos retornarem, para irmos à clareira.

- Por Bella, estamos em trégua. – Jacob disse estendendo a mão pra mim, e estava sendo sincero.

- Por Bella. – aceitei sua mão... Era por ela, somente por ela. Riley havia se decidido, estavam a caminho, então partimos para a grande clareira.

"_**Vamos arrancar algumas cabeças**_**."** – pensava Jared empolgado.

"_**A gente vai se divertir."**_ – pensou Quill, eram garotos, crianças ainda e tomara que nada de ruim aconteça.

Eles eram muitos e vinham de todos os lados, lutávamos bravamente, eles se matavam sozinhos basicamente, ficaram desesperados pelo sangue de Bella, a ajuda dos lobos foi muito bem vinda e o elemento surpresa foi ainda melhor. Fiquei cego de raiva quando vi Victória em uma árvore observando tudo, Riley achava que ela era fiel a ele como ele a ela, mas a desgraçada só o estava usando pra se aproximar de Bella.

Restavam poucos recém nascidos, por isso eu e Seth fomos atrás dela. Victória era escorregadia e me provocava o tempo todo, mas se assustou com Seth, em sua mente pude ver que ela quase perdeu para um lobo uma vez e isso me deu uma vantagem.

Seth cercou Riley e eu teria o prazer de matá-la, confesso que a luta não foi fácil mais o prazer que senti ao arrancar a cabeça dela foi impagável, me sentia vingado por tudo que aquela desgraçada havia feito Bella passar.

- Vá pro inferno que é seu lugar. – disse ao atear fogo em seus restos.

"_**Você foi demais."**_– pensou Seth dando saltos de alegria, mas uma imagem em sua mente nos fez disparar em direção à clareira.

Jacob e Jared estavam lutando cada um com dois recém nascidos, Jacob foi atingido no flanco esquerdo e se machucou feio, já Jared foi mordido por várias vezes, nosso veneno era fatal para os lobos. Já não havia mais recém nascidos, senti um alívio ao ver meu pai, minha mãe e meus irmãos inteiros. Carlisle correu em socorro de Jacob que estava desacordado, tamanha a dor que sentiu, eu, Emm e Jazz o carregamos, enquanto os garotos levavam o corpo de Jared.

Tivemos permissão para entrar na reserva pela primeira vez, Carlisle atendeu Jacob em sua casa, enquanto Sam e os outros levaram o corpo de Jared para seus pais, foi uma cena muito triste de se presenciar. Carlisle disse que Jacob ficaria bom, mas que não poderia se transformar tão cedo por conta das costelas quebradas, mesmo com sua regeneração avançada levaria pelo menos umas duas semanas, para os ossos se fixarem.

- Obrigado doutor, por cuidar do meu menino. – dizia Billy estendendo a mão para meu pai.

"_**Me enganei quanto a eles, os julguei mal."**_ – pensava ele olhando para nós.

Assim que saímos de lá liguei pra Bella que estava aflita, eles pegariam o primeiro vôo pra Seattle, fomos esperá-los lá.

"_**Se aclame Edward, eles estão pousando**_**."** – avisou Alice, queria vê-la, tocá-la, estava muito ansioso. Ao vê-la cruzar os portões foi como se meu coração voltasse a bater, ela correu para os meus braços e eu me senti o ser mais feliz do mundo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo XVIII**

**POV BELLA**

Leah foi uma ótima companhia, já que o casal maravilha parecia que estavam em lua de mel, estava aflita não tínhamos noticias, Leah estava preocupada com Seth, Jake e o bando e eu com Edward e os outros.

- O que você tem Bella, em que tanto pensa? – perguntou me despertando dos meus pensamentos.

Não conseguia tirar aquilo da minha cabeça, a dúvida estava me consumindo, o que estaria acontecendo comigo? Por que ando enjoando tanto, seria nervosismo? Gastrite talvez? Meu paladar andava sensível, assim como meu olfato... Meus peitos pareciam maiores e também estavam sensíveis... Mas aquela hipótese era impossível, certo? Não tem como acontecer, meu desespero deveria estar estampado em meu rosto, porque Leah me olhava de um jeito estranho.

- Sente alguma coisa, sua cara não ta nada boa. – disse ficando ao meu lado. – Você ta ainda mais branca, Bella.

- Nnão é nada não, bobeira minha, não se preocupe. – respondi ainda em choque com a possibilidade, meu celular tocou me assustando.

- Edward?

"Oi amor, acabou Bella, acabou meu anjo." – pela sua voz pude sentir o alivio com que dizia aquilo.

- Jura meu amor?

"Sim, eu juro, pode voltar, estou te esperando amor."

- Vou pegar o primeiro vôo pra casa, te amo... Ah! Edward, estão todos bem? – o telefone ficou mudo por algum tempo.

"Volte logo amor, aqui conversaremos, ok?" – algo havia acontecido e Edwrad não quis me dizer.

- Leah apronte as coisas, vamos pra casa. – pegamos o primeiro vôo de Miami para Seattle.

Assim que o avião pousou basicamente corri para o portão de desembarque, ele estava lá, mais atrás estavam os outros.

- Edward! – corri em sua direção e saltei em seus braços, ele me pegou em um abraço apertado, tomando meus lábios em um beijo delicioso.

-Como você está? Está inteirinho não é? Não se machucou, diz pra mim Edward...

- Hey! Calma meu amor... – eu o enchia de beijos enquanto tentava ver se estava ferido ou algo parecido. – Estou bem, agora estou bem, inteiro novamente.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei pra ele que sorriu me beijando novamente.

- Também te amo, agora vamos, porque estamos em publico. – senti meu rosto arder ao notar que além do meu pai, Sue e Leah, nossa família estava nos observando, além de outras pessoas que pararam em pleno saguão. Cumprimentei a todos, notando que os garotos não foram.

- Onde estão os garotos? Correu tudo bem. – senti Edward me apertar contra si.

- Lamento Bella, mas tivemos uma baixa...

- O que? –meu pai disparou preocupado, assim como Sue, Leah já estava nervosa e meus olhos embaçados.

- Quase no fim do confronto, um dos garotos foi gravemente atacado, mordido... Não resistiu aos ferimentos. – explicava Carlisle.

- Quem? – minha voz saiu embargada.

- Jared, lamento, lamento muito mesmo. – afundei o rosto no peito de Edward, me sentindo culpada.

- Jacob foi pego de surpresa, quebrou algumas costelas, mas ficará bem em algumas semanas.

- E os outros? – perguntou Sue.

- Estão bem na medida do possível. – ela assentiu somente, fomos para os carros, me sentia péssima.

Estava feliz por vê-los todos bem, mas me sentia culpada por Jared, assim que saímos do aeroporto fomos direto para o enterro dele, os Cullen tiveram permissão para entrar na reserva, foi muito triste presenciar aquilo, Jake estava arrasado, pedi perdão a ele por tudo, mas Jake me disse que tinha que acontecer, que não era culpa minha.

Voltei pra minha casa depois de muita discussão com certo vampiro teimoso, ela estava uma zona e resolvi fazer uma faxina geral, acabei já passava das duas da tarde. Subi e tomei um banho relaxante, sai do banheiro e fui para meu quarto me trocar afinal estava sozinha.

- Que vista maravilhosa. – disse Edward sentado na cadeira no canto do quarto, meu coração só faltou sair pela boca.

- Você quer me matar ou algo assim? – ralhei com a mão no peito tentando acalmar meu coração.

- Quem está tentando me matar é você ficando só de toalha, é tentadoramente sexy e se eu tivesse um coração ele teria parado agora. – dizia se aproximando com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, com um puxão tirou a toalha me deixando completamente nua, seus olhos percorriam meu corpo todo.

- Você é uma delicia. – falou me arrebatando em um beijo selvagem, nos entregamos aos nossos desejos e ele me levou aquele mundo que somente Edward sabia como chegar.

- Edward? – o chamei com a cabeça em seu peito estávamos nus, cobertos com o lençol.

- Hmm?

- Alguma vez pensou em ter filhos? – senti seu corpo tencionar-se, levantei a cabeça para vê-lo e lá estava aquele rosto inexpressível.

- Por quê? Pensa em ter filhos Bella? Se quiser daremos um jeito... Poderemos adotar ou se quiser podemos pensar em inseminação artificial? – olhei pra ele chocada.

- Porque está tão nervoso?

- Bella, infelizmente isso é algo que jamais poderei dar a você meu amor... Sinto muito.

"_**Será que me enganei? Mas tudo fazia sentido... Ele poderia estar enganado**_**? **_**Não poderia?" **_

- Tem absoluta certeza disso? – ele franziu o cenho. – Quero dizer... Está certo de que não pode ter filhos?

- Vampiros não podem ter filhos Bella. – sua voz saiu estranha, aquilo o magoava profundamente.

- Mas você tem absoluta certeza? – insisti, seu cenho franziu ainda mais.

- Nunca houve relatos de que um vampiro tenha sido pai...

- Não é cem por cento então?

- Onde está querendo chegar Isabella? – ele realmente parecia não entender.

- Nossa relação... Nosso caso foge a todas as regras, certo?

- Tecnicamente sim. - Edward assentiu desconfiado.

-Olhe pra mim. – pedi ficando de joelhos na cama, deixei o lençol cair, expondo meu corpo. Seus olhos o percorreram como antes, cheios de desejo. – O que vê?

- Que você é maravilhosa! – revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Deixa de ser bobo! Estou falando sério, notou algo de diferente em mim? – ele voltou a me olhar, sua cabeça pendeu para o lado enquanto me examinava minuciosamente eu diria.

- Como eu disse... Maravilhosa! – bufei irritada.

- Edward! Olha pra isso aqui? – disse apontando para meus peitos que estavam bem maiores. – Viu o tamanho deles?

- Pra mim parecem iguais... – mordeu os lábios. - Deliciosos. – ele tentou tocá-los, mas dei um tapa em sua mão.

- Estão inchados Edward! E muito sensíveis...

- Te machuquei Bella? – novamente revirei os olhos.

- Não... Mas sinta. – peguei sua mão e a coloquei sobre meu ventre, havia uma pequena saliência ali, onde antes era reto.

- Você andou comendo bastante Bella e...

- Estou atrasada Edward!

- O que? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Não me lembro quando foi minha última mestruação. – ele ficou rígido, sua mão ainda em meu ventre. Edward ficou ali parado, não movia um músculo, nem sequer respirava não que precisasse, mas era agonizante aquilo.

- Edward? – o chamei e nada.

- Edward você está me assustando. – ele piscou várias vezes, foi como se meu ventre tivesse dado um choque nele, que recolheu a mão ficando em pé em um salto.

- Isso é impossível... Vampiros não podem conceber... Isso é loucura! – dizia andando de um lado para outro. – Tem certeza disso?

- Não! Mas estou com todos os sintomas... Enjôos, sinto cheiros, como se meu nariz fosse o focinho de um perdigueiro...

- Mas não tem certeza? Isso pode ser emocional... Sabe, psicológico, certo?

- Teremos que fazer o teste pra ter certeza, já que pensa que estou maluca. – disse saindo da cama, me enrolei no lençol pegando uma roupa pra mim, em um átimo ele estava vestido.

- Bella não fica assim, porque está tão zangada? – era a terceira vez que me perguntava aquilo, estávamos indo a farmácia. - Fique aqui vou pegá-los. – Edward voltou com uma sacola cheia de testes de gravidez.

- Pra que tudo isso? – falei apontando pra sacola.

- Pra não termos a menor dúvida. – respondeu dando a partida no carro.

- Você tem que fazer xixi...

- Sei perfeitamente o que tenho que fazer. – disse o cortando, peguei a sacola de sua mão entrando no banheiro.

Havia pelo menos umas cinco marcas diferentes ali, abri cada um deles enquanto esperava a vontade vir, mas estava difícil, sabendo que ele estava do lado de fora, atento a tudo que acontecia ali.

- Edward, eu não vão conseguir com você ai. – choraminguei.

- Não vou sair daqui, já te ouvi ir ao banheiro várias vezes, não esquenta amor. – aquilo ajudava muito, depois de longos quinze minutos, finalmente consegui, fiz xixi em cinco palitinhos diferentes, teria que aguardar quinze minutos.

- E ai? – perguntou quando sai.

- Estão sobre a pia, teremos que aguardar. – disse me sentando na beirada da cama, foram os minutos mais longos e angustiantes da minha vida.

- Já deu o tempo. – falou nervoso, entrei no banheiro, Edward havia dito os resultados de cada um, umas mil vezes, saberia de cor e salteado.

Olhei para o primeiro: POSITIVO, o segundo: POSITIVO e assim sucessivamente.

- Oh meu Deus! – foi o que consegui dizer.

- O que foi Bella? – perguntou entrando com tudo no banheiro.

- Estou mesmo grávida. – soltei entre um soluço, as lágrimas já lavavam meu rosto. Edward caiu de joelhos diante de mim, olhando fixamente para a pequena ondulação em meu ventre.

- Grávida... Mas... – ele fechou os olhos passando os braços em volta do meu corpo, colando seu ouvido ali. - Eu vou ser pai? – sua voz não passava de um sussurro. Ele se levantou em um salto, me assustando. - Temos que ver Carlisle, saber como isso aconteceu? – falou me puxando pela mão, não era óbvio como aconteceu? - Está nervosa? Está com medo? Bella me diz alguma coisa pelo amor de Deus. – ele estava visivelmente nervoso, ansioso e não sei mais o que.

- Estou bem. – respondi pela enésima vez, dei graças quando chegamos à mansão.

- Carlisle? – chamou assim que cruzamos a soleira, em um átimo ele estava diante de nós.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu sentia tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, medo, felicidade, ansiedade, eram tantos sentimentos contraditórios. Como era possível que Bella estivesse grávida? Sempre julgamos ser impossível, vampiros gerarem filhos. Era um desejo que havia enterrado no mais fundo do meu ser, por ser algo impossível.

Bella parecia relativamente calma, mas ela não reagia normalmente às coisas, então não contava. Não sabia como agir, o que fazer, havia tantas questões sem resposta em minha mente, precisava falar com meu pai, ele me esclareceria os fatos. Assim que chegamos à mansão o chamei, e em um átimo ele estava diante de nós, meus irmãos e Esme não demoraram a chegar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou olhando de mim e para Bella.

"_**Porque ele está tão nervoso?"**_ – se perguntava Jazz.

- Aconteceu... Quer dizer... Eu... - não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas.

- Estou grávida Carlisle. –Bella disparou de uma só vez, soltando o ar impaciente, ela ainda estava brava comigo. O silencio foi tão grande que somente o som da floresta, além do coração de Bella e sua respiração eram ouvidos. Minha mente foi invadida com os pensamentos de todos ali.

"_**Isso é impossível!"**_ – pensou Rose em um misto de dor e inveja.

"_**Um milagre**_**."** – pensava Esme levando a mão à boca.

"_**E eu pensando que meu mano era meio gay**_**."-** olhei para Emm sem enxergá-lo.

"_**Como isso é possível?**_**"** – se perguntava Alice tentando buscar o futuro.

- Tem certeza disso? – a voz de Carlisle não passava de um sussurro, em sua mente, ele buscava por respostas. **"**_**Incubus"**_– foi o que veio.

-O que é Incubus? – perguntei impaciente.

- Uma lenda medieval... Nunca pensei que... Vocês são um exceção as regras... A Todas elas. – dizia perdido em divagações.

- Seja mais claro Carlisle. – ele encaminhou Bella até o sofá, todos a olhavam admirados.

"_**O que vai ser isso? Quero dizer, vampiro ou humano?"**_ – se perguntava Alice, essa era minha dúvida também.

- Tudo que sei é baseado em lendas...

- Então provavelmente sejam reais, já que estou grávida de uma. –Bella disse o cortando.

-Possivelmente. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Edward já ouviu falar de sucumbus creio eu, as Denali são praticantes dele...

- O que é isso? - perguntou curiosa.

- Uma antiga lenda, onde vampiras "demônios femininos" – disse fazendo aspas. – Mantém relações sexuais com humanos. – suas bochechas adquiriram um tom rosado, estava encabulada. – No caso de vocês seria incubus, mas infelizmente essa pratica nunca teve um final muito bom para a humana em si... O vampiro se satisfazia, mas seu corpo frágil não resistia ao ato em si, já vi casos em que a mulher morreu mesmo antes dele acabar se é que me entende. – pensei que os olhos de Bella fossem saltar.

- Perfeitamente. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Como disse o caso de vocês é uma exceção a regra, nunca uma mulher sobreviveu para sabermos qual seria o resultado**. **

"_**Me desculpe filho, deveria tê-lo informado antes**_**."** – completou em pensamento, somente assenti imperceptivelmente, pelo menos para Bella.

- Mas como isso foi possível? Tecnicamente estão mortos, não é? – indagou constrangida.

- Basicamente sim, mas é muito mais complexo que isso, nosso organismo funciona diferente do seu não é o ar que nos mantém vivos e sim o sangue e o veneno em si. As mulheres... Quero dizer as fêmeas com certeza não podem gerar um filho, pois estão congeladas, não tem mestruação, não teriam como gerar uma criança.

- Entendi, mas os homens não congelam nesse sentido pelo que percebi não é? – ele assentiu sorrindo com a cara dela. – Carlisle, o mais importante é? O que meu filho será? Um vampiro ou um humano? – Bella havia chegado ao ponto.

- Teremos que descobrir, pesquisarei a fundo esse assunto, mas antes de tudo, faremos os exames corriqueiros. Independente disto, está grávida e como toda a gestante inspira cuidados, creio que no seu caso, um pouco mais. – enfatizou.

- Está mesmo grávida Bella? – a voz de Rose era um misto de curiosidade e inveja, por ser seu maior sonho.

- Creio que sim Rose e pelos meus cálculos de aproximadamente dois meses. – ela se aproximou de Bella lentamente.

- Posso? – perguntou hesitante, Bella ergueu a blusa colocando a mão de minha irmã sobre seu ventre.

- Um novo Cullen vem ai. – disse com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

"_**Ela tem razão, não importa o que seja, é um Cullen."**_ – pensou Carlisle fascinado.

"_**Um milagre, nosso neto."**_ – pensava minha mãe emocionada.

- Vai ser pai Edward, percebe o quanto foi abençoado? –Rose disse visivelmente abalada.

- Sim Rose, muito abençoado. – tomei seu lugar, depositando um beijo no ventre de Bella, suas mãos repousaram em meus cabelos.

- Vamos ser tios cara! Será que vai ser menino ou menina? – perguntou Emm. – Aposto como será um garotão, um macho. – falava empolgado.

- Será uma menina, linda. – emendou Jazz, os dois ficaram naquela discussão inútil, firmaram até uma aposta.

- Creio que com isso o casamento terá que ser o mais rápido possível, certo? – alertou Alice, ouvi Bella soltar um gemido.

- Creio que sim Alice. – respondi sorrindo, em sua mente ela já planejava tudo. - Tem carta branca, desde que Bella aprove.

"_**Ela vai aprovar, vai por mim**_**."** – afirmou em pensamento.

**POV BELLA**

Depois de conversarmos com Carlisle, Edward ficou mais tranqüilo digamos assim. Ele e Carlisle se enfiavam naquele escritório praticamente o dia todo, em um dos quartos de hóspedes meu amado sogro montou uma sala de atendimento, com todos os equipamentos necessários. Eles queriam evitar o hospital, ao máximo.

Segundo Carlisle eu estava entrando na nona semana, seriam trinta e seis se tudo corresse bem. Pelos exames feitos até agora meu bebê era um verdadeiro mistério, já que a bolsa que o envolve era espessa e não permitia o uso de ultrasom. Em meio a isso tudo eu tinha uma Alice maluca atrás de mim, com os preparativos do casamento, Rose não me largava, estava encantada com o fato de ser tia e Esme com o fato de ser avó.

-Daqui a pouco a barriga vai ficar muito evidente, acha que da pra ser em maio? – dizia Alice.

- Estamos praticamente em maio, o que acha de junho, no aniversário de Edward?

- Perfeito! Então será vinte de junho! – meu noivo adorou a data, disse que seria o melhor presente que eu poderia lhe dar.

Eu estava às voltas com convites, tecidos, flores, exames de rotina e enjôos que me deixavam péssima. Esme estava envolvida com um projeto paralelo dizia ela. Emmett e Jazz, assim como Edward, serviam de escravos de Alice, aquela pequena vampira mandava e desmandava nos três.

O difícil foi contar para o meu pai, pensei que fosse ter um infarto ou coisa do tipo, acho que se pudesse teria matado Edward, Seth e Leah sabiam, por conseqüência Jake, que segundo eles não reagiu bem à informação.

Maio passou e eu praticamente nem senti, começaríamos a enviar os convites, estavam lindos, tudo muito simples, mas ao mesmo tempo elegante, cada um deles foi selado com o brasão dos Cullen, como nos filmes de época.

Tudo havia sido escolhido, flores, cores, pratos, bolo, tudo certo e agora era com Alice. Meu vestido ela mesma quem criou, era magnífico. Eu estava entrando no quarto mês de gestação, o casamento seria no dia seguinte e meus nervos estavam a mil. Alice praticamente me trancou em seu quarto já que o de Edward estava sendo redecorado, fui terminantemente proibida de ver meu noivo o que me deixou muito contrariada.

**POV EDWARD**

Com toda a agitação do casamento, demos uma trégua nas pesquisas sobre o bebê, obtivemos muitas informações e Carlisle viajaria para a América do Sul, para falar com um clã conhecido de lá. Já havia preparado tudo para a viagem de Lua de mel, levaria Bella para conhecer a ilha Esme, creio que ela vá gostar, ficaríamos um mês por lá.

Estava ansioso, Alice mantinha absoluto sigilo sobre o vestido de Bella, a casa estava toda decorada e no jardim o altar montado, minha irmã havia se superado. Estava tudo perfeito, segundo ela, Bella quem escolheu as flores e as cores. Havia um que de lavanda e frésnia em tudo, assim como um toque de morango.

"_**Se acalme, por favor, sua mulher já está me deixando louco sabia?"**_ – resmungava Jazz em pensamento, a instabilidade hormonal de Bella mexia não só com Jazz, mas com todos na casa.

- Desculpe! Estou muito ansioso. – estávamos no altar aguardando as madrinhas e Bella, nunca pensei que dividiria este momento com os lobos, Seth estava lá aguardando sua irmã, eram nossos padrinhos também, assim como Ben. Muita gente da reserva estava ali, menos Jacob, ele se negou a vir, mas seu pai compareceu.

Os Denali vieram já os Volturi não compareceram e dei graças por isso, mas Aro fez questão de mandar um presente para minha esposa, um colar em ouro puro e um rubi enorme em forma de coração, eram as cores deles, sua marca registrada. Aquilo me irritou profundamente, Bella não gosto nada, disse que o devolveria, mas não seria prudente provocá-los. O som da marcha nupcial soou e se eu pudesse estaria suando, tamanho meu nervosismo.

"_**Ela está pronta Ed, parabéns meu irmão."**_ – dizia Alice em pensamento, enquanto entrava com Rose, Leah e Angie.

"_**Só a Bella mesmo pra casar com um vampiro, bem feito pro Jake, agora ele aprende."**_ – pensava Leah enquanto caminhava ao lado das outras.

"_**Está tudo perfeito, tirando esse fedor de cachorro insuportável**_**."** – pensou minha irmã olhando torto para Leah.

"_**Estou tão feliz por Bella, espero que ele a faça feliz, ela merece, aliás, os dois merecem**_**." –** sorri com seu pensamento, Angie era como Seth às vezes.

Logo atrás delas estava o meu anjo, a minha vida o meu amor, a minha Bella. Parecia nervosa e estava simplesmente linda, seus cabelos presos em um penteado muito bonito, valorizando seu rosto de anjo. Em seu pescoço ostentava orgulhosa o colar com o brasão da família, seu vestido era lindo e sua barriga de quatro meses ficou bem disfarçada nele. Ela sorriu lindamente quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, se fixando ali.

-Estou te entregando meu maior tesouro filho.

"_**Cuide bem dos dois**_**."** – disse Charlie em pensamento.

- Cuidarei Charlie, fique tranqüilo, são meu tesouro também. – garanti o abraçando. - Está linda! – disse a ela depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- E você... Divino. – sorri com o que disse.

**POV BELLA**

Estava uma pilha de nervos, pobre Jazz tinha pena dele, lidar com tantas pessoas um noivo nervoso e uma noiva com os hormônios uma bagunça. Só consegui me acalmar quando meus olhos se fixaram aos dele, que estava absolutamente divino naquele fraque. Em pensar que tudo aquilo era só meu. Confesso que fiquei sentida por Jake não ter comparecido, gostaria que meu amigo compreendesse a situação, mas tio Billy disse que ele surtou.

- Está linda – falou depositando um beijo em minha testa.

- E você... Divino. – revidei ainda encantada nele, que sorriu meneando a cabeça.

O padre logo deu início a cerimônia, até chegar a hora dos votos, meu estômago dava voltas. Edward segurou a aliança e me olhou nos olhos.

- Eu, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, aceito você, Isabella Marie Swan, como minha esposa, para todo o sempre. Com você ao meu lado, nunca estarei só, apesar de o mundo ver essa mulher forte e independente, desastrada e distraída, jamais conheci alguém tão graciosa e com um coração tão puro. –sua voz estava meio embargada e meus olhos embaçados. – Você trouxe luz para minha vida, trouxe cor, alegria e amor... Trouxe vida para um coração que julgava perdido, então neste dia e neste momento, prometo o resto da minha existência a você, que sempre acreditou e confiou em mim e eu acredito e confio em você. E quando se acredita em alguém não é por um minuto, ou por um momento, é por toda a vida, por toda a eternidade. Te amo. – disse deslizando a aliança em meu dedo, depositando um beijo sobre ela.

Alice me entregou o lenço, pra que eu secasse meu rosto, agradeci pela maquiagem ser a prova d'água, minhas mãos estavam tremulas.

**POV EDWARD**

Se pudesse estaria chorando, como Bella, suas mãos estavam tremulas e seu coração batia tão forte que fiquei com medo.

- Como fazê-lo entender o que sinto por você? – disse mordendo os lábios. - Fiquei pensando nisso por dias e acho que a melhor forma de te convencer é dizer o que amo em você e o que significa pra mim... – sua voz estava embargada. – Amo a cor de seus olhos e o brilho deles quando olha pra mim, seus sorrisos... Aquele meio torto irresistível e envolvente, assim como aquele irritante de quando está certo sobre algo. – sorri meneando a cabeça. – Amo tua boca, cada pedacinho do teu corpo... Amo até sua teimosia e seu jeito rabugento, porque eles fazem parte de você... Desse homem maravilhoso pelo qual me apaixonei e você Edward Anthony Masen Cullen é a razão pela qual eu respiro... Quero você como meu marido, meu amigo, meu amante... Quero estar sempre com você e pra você, em tudo que for preciso, por toda a eternidade... Eu te amo Edward. – Bella deslizou a aliança pelo meu dedo depositando um beijo sobre ela, repetindo meu gesto.

- O que Deus uniu o homem jamais separa, eu vos declaro marido e mulher hoje e sempre pela eternidade! – disse o padre a pedido de Bella. – Pode beijar a noiva, tomei seus lábios em um beijo completamente e absolutamente apaixonado.

- Eu te amo, minha esposa. – era tão bom dizer aquilo.

- Te amo, meu esposo. Só meu, pra eternidade. – ela mordia os lábios e não me contive a beijei de novo para delírio dos convidados, quer dizer nem todos.

**POV BELLA**

Minha vontade era pegar meu marido e sumir dali, mas Alice, Esme e Rose se empenharam tanto, não poderia fazer tamanha desfeita. Elas fizeram questão de fazer um casamento tradicional, com tudo que tinha direito segundo elas. Primeiro viriam os cumprimentos, Tanya teve a cara de pau de vir, seu olhar sempre fixo em meu marido e Edward me apresentou ao resto da família.

-Bella, estes são os Denali. – disse com uma das mãos em minhas costas.

- Eleazar esta é minha esposa. – ele enchia a boca pra dizer aquilo, o tal Eleazar me olhava de um modo estranho, depois olhou para Edward e pela minha experiência com vampiros, tenho certeza de que falava com meu marido em pensamento.

- Com certeza meu amigo. – Edward respondeu sorrindo, em seguida veio sua esposa Carmem que foi muito simpática, assim como Kate, uma das irmãs da vampira assanhada. Tanya o abraçou e não disse nada, o que estaria dizendo a ele em pensamento?

- Parabéns Isabella, espero que sejam felizes. – nem por um segundo acreditei em suas palavras.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – respondi seca me mantendo ao lado de Edward, que me lançou um olhar reprovador.

- O que foi isso, Bella? – perguntou em meu ouvido.

- Esquece que é melhor. – cuspi entre os dentes, ele assentiu cumprimentando o pessoal do hospital, amigos de Carlisle. Minhas pernas doíam, assim como minhas mãos, mas ainda faltavam algumas pessoas. Depois de descansar um pouco, comer alguma coisa, Alice inventou a dança, pelo menos ela me deixou usar sapatilhas, já que salto estava fora de cogitação.

- Me concede a honra, minha cara esposa? – Edward pediu fazendo uma reverencia.

- Sempre meu amado marido. – respondi me levantando, sorri ao ouvir **Can't help falling in Love. **

- Escolhi suas preferidas. – disse deslizando comigo pela pista.

_Homens sábios dizem que só os tolos se apaixonam_

_Mas eu não consigo evitar me apaixonar por você_

_Eu deveria resistir? Seria um pecado,_

_Se eu não consigo evitar que me apaixone por você_

Edward acompanhava a musica em meu ouvido, enquanto eu me concentrava em não tropeçar e pagar o maior mico, não preciso dizer que meu marido era um exímio dançarino.

_Como um rio que corre pro mar_

_Querida isso segue como as coisas tem que ser_

_Tome minha mão, tome minha vida inteira também_

_Por eu não consigo evitar que me apaixone por você_

Ele continuava cantando enquanto me guiava pela pista, não entendia como conseguia acompanhá-lo daquela forma.

_Como um rio que corre pro mar_

_Querida isso segue como as coisas tem que ser_

_Tome minha mão, tome minha vida inteira também_

_Porque eu não consigo evitar que me apaixone por você_

_Porque eu não consigo evitar que me apaixone por você_

Depois tive que dançar com os padrinhos, Jazz era tão bom quanto Esme, assim como Carlisle, já Emmett, era o Emmett! Seth só gingava de um lado para outro e me vi completamente perdida, assim como quando dancei com Ben. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir, enquanto meu marido arrasava na pista com suas irmãs e Esme, ele dançou com Leah e Angie, que ficou completamente sem graça. Já eu dançava com meu pai, que mal movia os pés.

- Feliz? – perguntou enquanto tentávamos dançar, mas confesso que era humilhante perto de Edward e Sue, tocava **It's now on never. **

- Como nunca sonhei ser possível. – respondi prontamente.

**POV EDWARD**

Acho que Bella só conseguia dançar comigo, vê-la dançando com Seth, Ben e Charlie foi muito engraçado, assim como quando dançou com Emm, que ficou brincando com ela. Charlie estava emocionado e preocupado com Bella, que praticamente não se movia, quando a música acabou fui salvar minha esposa.

- Posso pegar minha esposa de volta, Charlie? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. **"**_**Jovens!**_**"** – pensou assentindo.

- Nunca mais minha esposa vai querer dançar comigo, garoto. – brincou indo em direção a Sue.

- Precisa ser tão bom assim? – disparou minha esposa com os olhos semicerrados, pela mente do DJ sabia o que viria a seguir.

- Agora vou te mostrar o que é dançar senhora Cullen, preparada?

- Edward eu não... – ela se calou ao ouvir os primeiros acordes de **Burning Love****,** pisquei pra ela que soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

Dancei com Bella a guiando por toda a pista, a música era agitada e nos divertimos muito, eu a rodopiava de um lado para outro, ouvindo sua risada deliciosa.

"_**Eles estão tão felizes**_**."** – olhei na direção de minha mãe, que nos observava ao lado do meu pai. Mas como tudo que é bom, dura pouco, um pensamento me incomodou e muito.

"_**Será que ele vai me deixar falar com ela?"**_ – pensava Jacob entrando em nosso raio de visão, estava vestido formalmente, os olhos dos lobos e da minha família foram para ele.

"_**O que ele quer aqui?"**_ – pensou Emm, tencionando os músculos.

"_**Esse idiota não vai aprontar, não é?"**_ – eram os pensamentos de Leah.

- JAKE! Jake você veio! – disse Bella se soltando de mim correndo para ele que abriu os braços para recebê-la. - Pensei que não fosse participar do dia mais feliz da minha vida, seu bobão.

"_**Pra você pode até ser pequena."**_ – pensou a abraçando carinhosamente.

- Estou aqui, não estou?

- É está, obrigado por vir. Amigos pra sempre, não é mesmo? – minha esposa disse o olhando nos olhos.

- Amigos pra sempre, para todo o sempre, Bells. – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"_**É isso ou nada, não é? Tem mesmo muita sorte, Cullen..."**_ – franzi o cenho com seus pensamentos, ela veio em minha direção de mãos dadas com ele.

- Parabéns Cullen, não faz idéia da sorte que tem. – disse abertamente.

- Obrigado Jacob, mas se engana... – enlacei a cintura de Bella e a trouxe pra junto de mim. - Sei muito bem o presente que o destino me deu.

- Por Bella. – falou estendendo a mão. **"**_**Vou ter que agüentar você se quiser conviver com ela**_**."**- completou mentalmente.

- Por Bella... – disse aceitando seu cumprimento. – Pode contar com isso. - o sorriso dela era contagiante, Bella exalava felicidade. Meu pai e Charlie relaxaram assim que apertamos as mãos, tive que aturar Bella dançar com ele, enquanto Alice fez questão de dançar comigo, já que Tanya vinha em minha direção.

- Ela esta dançando com ele não está? Qual o problema, é só uma dança? – usei um tom inaudível para os humanos.

- Não começa Edward, se você dançar com Tanya, sua esposa vai ter uma sincope, vai por mim. – dizia a tampinha com seu jeito dramático.

- Obrigado Alice! Por insistir, por me fazer ver o quão bom o destino está sendo pra mim, apesar dos percalços.

- Eu disse meu irmão, ela é o seu destino, quando vai aprender a me ouvir? – revirei os olhos, a modéstia passava longe ali.

- Venha, vamos resgatar sua esposa, temos que partir o bolo e jogar o bouquet e o senhor vai tirar a cinta liga. – dizia sacudindo as sobrancelhas. - Com licença, desculpe Jacob, mas ela tem que partir o bolo. –Alice os interrompeu na maior cara de pau.

"_**Baixinha chata!"**_ – resmungou mentalmente revirando os olhos.

- Mas já Alice? – Bella parecia confusa.

- Vocês não podem perder o vôo. – lembrou minha amada irmã.

Fizemos toda aquela encenação com o bolo e o champanhe, o qual fui obrigado a tomar um gole. Bella subiu no palco e a mulherada se juntou para que ela jogasse o bouquet, parecia um bando de loucas, isso sim. Angie o pegou e Ben engoliu seco, depois Bella colocou a perna sobre a minha, ergui seu vestido e fiz questão de arrancar a cinta com os dentes a atirando na cara de Mike Newton, que ficou sem graça.

- Você é terrível! – sussurrou Bella segurando o riso.


	19. Chapter 19

**Olha mais um ai! **

**Beijos da Lu**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

**POV BELLA**

Edward era mesmo impossível, a cara que Mike fez, era impagável, assim como a de Jess. Alice me arrastou para dentro praticamente, onde já havia uma roupa separada pra mim. Um vestido muito bonito, meia estação, com uma sapatilha, não queria nem pensar no que a maluca havia colocado em minha mala, já que não me deixou nem chegar perto. Nos despedimos de todos, levando uma chuva de arroz que deixou o carro todo sujo.

- Pra onde vamos? - perguntei no caminho para o aeroporto.

- Você vai adorar. – respondeu simplesmente.

Meu marido tinha razão, a ilha Esme era magnífica, a casa muito aconchegante. Ficamos um mês por lá, nadamos na cachoeira, nos amamos no mar, sob a luz da lua e se Edward era cuidadoso comigo antes, agora então nem se fala.

Mesmo assim encontrou um jeito interessante e muito prazeroso, para nos entregarmos aos nossos desejos, segundo ele leu alguns livros que falavam sobre o assunto. Mas infelizmente estava na hora de voltarmos, Carlisle esteve no Amazonas atrás de informações sobre um possível hibrido já existente o que esclareceria muito as coisas para nós.

Eu já estava entrando no quinto mês de gestação e minha barriga estava bem evidente agora, Esme e Alice redecoraram o quarto de Edward, estava com a cara dos dois, reconheci minhas coisas ali misturadas com as dele e o closet estava repleto de roupas femininas as quais nunca vi na vida.

- Alice! – disse meu marido atrás de mim, enlaçando minha cintura, acariciando minha barriga como sempre fazia. - Meu pai quer falar conosco, vamos? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Se continuar fazendo isso, não sairemos daqui Edward e pouco me importa se eles vão ouvir ou não. – Edward gargalhou me puxando para fora do quarto, era incrível como meu corpo reagia a ele, me deixava excitada ao mínimo toque, às vezes inocente... Às vezes me sentia uma pervertida, uma ninfomaníaca, mas também com um marido gostoso daqueles... Só de lembrar os dias que passamos na ilha... Pensei que fosse morrer de tanto prazer.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois de passarmos um mês na ilha estávamos de volta, meu pai tinha novidades e estava ansioso para nos contar, minha mãe e Alice fizeram um bom trabalho em meu quarto, quer dizer nosso quarto, meu e de minha esposa.

Desde que voltamos que Bella me olha de um jeito diferente, às vezes há tanto desejo em seu olhar que chegam a brilhar, ao mínimo toque seu coração dispara e sua pulsação acelera, em algumas vezes chego a sentir o cheiro de sua excitação. O que me deixa louco, mas temos que ir com calam, afinal ela está grávida.

Este era um destes momentos, estávamos indo para o escritório de Carlisle, podia sentir sua pele arrepiada, seus mamilos estavam intumescidos, por mais que tentasse esconder e o doce cheiro de sua excitação invadia minhas narinas, ela me olhava com luxuria... Ah como eu queria entrar naquela mente! Abri a porta me recompondo rapidamente.

- Que bom que vieram, sentem- se quero explicar a vocês tudo que descobri com Naheul. – dizia meu pai ansioso sua mente estava fechada pra mim e aquilo me preocupou de certa forma. - Como suspeitávamos a gestação é muito parecida com uma gestação humana, dura nove meses, mas...

- Mas o que pai? – estava impaciente, ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. **"**_**Seja paciente Edward, ou vai assustá-la.**_**"** – me repreendeu em sua mente.

- Veja bem meu filho, isso ocorreu a cento e cinqüenta anos, um vampiro chamado Johan fez experiências com as índias de uma aldeia nos confins do amazonas e três delas engravidaram, dando a luz a duas meninas e um menino...

- Então existem mais híbridos. – dizia Bella empolgada, mas pela expressão de Carlisle a coisa não era tão boa assim.

- Sim, as fêmeas o pai as levou com ele e o garoto abandonou a própria sorte antes mesmo de nascer. – **"**_**Como direi isso a ela?"**_ – se perguntava ele.

- O que Carlisle? – indaguei em um tom que Bella não escutasse.

- As mães não sobreviveram Edward... O parto é complicado e... – ele se calou ao notar o meu espanto, não consegui esconder o medo e a revolta... O que eu havia feito a ela, meu Deus?

- O que está acontecendo? Edward porque ta assim? O que disse a ele Carlisle?- Bella exigia impaciente, havia notado algo de errado.

- Bella? Quero que compreenda que o que aconteceu foi há um século e meio atrás, em uma aldeia no meio da floresta, as coisas evoluíram muito desde então. – ele falava pra ela, olhando pra mim, entendi perfeitamente seu recado. – Infelizmente a criança ao nascer acabou matando a mãe... – os olhos de Bella saltaram, brilhando intensamente devido às lágrimas. – Segundo Kachiri, tia de Naheul, ao nascer ele abriu caminho com os dentes.

- Isso é loucura! – disse me levantando.

- Continue Carlisle. – minha esposa insistiu me ignorando, qual parte do "ele matou a mãe" ela não entendeu?

- Filho isso foi há muito tempo, me deixe terminar, por favor. – pediu olhando pra mim.

-Ele vai matá-la pai! – falei inconformado.

- Se acalme Edward. – seu tom foi mais severo.

- Querem parar com isso, também faço parte disso, tenho direito de saber o que está acontecendo. – Bella quase gritou, estava irritada e impaciente.

- Desculpe filha, como eu ia dizendo, a mãe não sobreviveu, Naheul assim que nasceu mordeu sua tia, pois o macho possui veneno como nós, já a fêmea não. Segundo Kachiri, sua irmã foi seduzida pela criatura, depois que engravidou ficou um tanto debilitada e pelas descrições que me passou ela ficou anêmica.

- Bom, creio que isso podemos controlar, certo? – ele olhou pra mim, assentindo pra ela. – Quanto ao parto creio que com as tecnologias de hoje, há como remediar, correto?

- Perfeitamente, esse era o ponto que eu queria chegar, vamos fazer um acompanhamento mais complexo Bella, não precisaremos aguardar os nove meses para retirá-lo, uma vez fora, não haverá riscos.

- Tem absoluta certeza disso? Ela não irá sofrer nada? – não estava sendo fácil pra mim, não queria perder minha esposa e muito menos meu filho.

- Sim meu filho, já disse a você, fique tranqüilo Edward, ele não vai machucá-la. – assenti me sentando novamente ao lado de Bella, que enlaçou sua mão a minha.

- O que mais descobriu? – sua curiosidade não tinha fim.

- Como disse, Naheul tem cento e cinqüenta anos, atingiu a imortalidade aos sete anos, segundo Kachiri as fêmeas aos dez aproximadamente. Uma vez fora do ventre seu crescimento é acelerado, assim como seu desenvolvimento.

- Entendo. - a voz de Bella não passou de um sussurro.

- O que foi filha?

- Nada não... Ele ou ela é mais vampiro do que humano presumo? – disse mudando de assunto, eu sabia bem o que a incomodava, mas ainda era inconcebível pra mim.

- Não necessariamente, depende muito filha, varia de um individuo para outro, o DNA mais forte será predominante...

- Ou seja, o de Edward. – ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-Não tenha medo Bella, vai dar tudo certo. – disse tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Não estou com medo Carlisle... – revirei os olhos, porque aquilo não me surpreendia? – Sei que correrá tudo bem, confio em você e em você também bebê. – Bella acariciava a barriga falando com ela. Eu te amo... Você é um pedacinho do seu pai que tenho aqui comigo, seu pai também te ama, ele só está assustado. - levei minha mão junto à dela me juntando a carícia.

– Amo sim, amo muito, os dois.

- Carlisle desde agora quero que me prometa uma coisa. – olhei pra ela franzindo o cenho. – Você também Edward, preciso que prometa pra mim.

- Prometer o que Bella? – não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

- Se por alguma eventualidade as coisas não correrem como o esperado, meu filho tem prioridade...

- Não me peça isso Isabella! Você vem em primeiro lugar. – a cortei, minha voz saiu exaltada a assustando.

- Não Edward ele ou ela vem em primeiro...

- Você pode morrer meu amor. – insisti.

- Faça com que eu não morra então... Me transforme, me faça sua pra sempre, pela eternidade como me prometeu. – fechei os olhos socando a mesa com tudo, a mesma tremeu sob meu punho.

- Isso não vai acontecer... Não entende Bella! Isso não pode acontecer... Não com você. – porque aquela teimosia?

- Prometa pra mim Carlisle, prometa que se algo der errado, me fará uma de vocês. – ela continuou me ignorando.

"_**Edward por Deus, não faça assim, ela está grávida**_**."** – dizia meu pai em pensamento.

- Você não sabe o que está pedindo Isabella... Pare com isso, por favor. – pedi ficando abaixado diante dela.

- Edward... – ela soltou com um soluço e me senti péssimo. – Eu disse que seria pela eternidade, você prometeu que seria pela eternidade... Porque está agindo assim? – Bella puxou o ar com força tentando secar as lágrimas com as costas da mão. – É uma opção minha, meu marido e meu filho vão viver pra sempre e você quer que eu continue humana? Prefere me ver morrer? Pra depois correr para os Volturi ou até pedir a Jake que faça o serviço? Pra dar conta do recado?

- Bella, eu...

- Eu entendi Edward. – disse se levantando. – Obrigado pelas informações Carlisle, foi muito esclarecedor, com licença.

- Bella? – ela me ignorou saindo porta a fora, me deixou ali, com meu pai meneando a cabeça.

-Você a magoou, deveria saber que nesse estado elas ficam mais frágeis e sensíveis, tudo ganha intensidade. – assenti quase arrancando os cabelos.

- Pai sabe o porquê sou contra isso, não sabe? Ela não tem noção do que estará abrindo mão.

- Eu sei filho e te entendo, mas a entendo também Edward, sua esposa te ama, sempre deixou claro que gostaria de se tornar uma de nós, mesmo sabendo do que estaria abrindo mão e pelo que presenciei, sua esposa está certa do que quer.

- Sei disso. – falei rendido.

- Converse com ela, exponha seus medos, seus motivos, não deixe que ela pense que não a quer ao seu lado, mostre a ela que mesmo divergindo sobre esse assunto que a ama acima de tudo.

"_**Vá ver sua esposa filho**_**."** – pediu em pensamento, foi ele falar e ouvi o motor do volvo. Corri até nosso quarto e Bella não estava, ainda estava nas escadas quando o pensamento de Alice invadiu minha mente.

"_**Nem adianta, ela saiu, foi ver o pai**_**."** – minha irmã estava brava comigo.

- Como pode falar daquele jeito com ela, Edward? Não adianta lutar contra é o destino dela, quando vai entender? – não dei resposta, bufei alto e sai porta a fora, precisava correr e tentar colocar minha cabeça no lugar.

**POV BELLA**

Ele nunca entenderia... Quando fez seus votos, disse que era para a eternidade, mas foram somente palavras, nada mais. Sai de lá me sentindo péssima, desci as escadas com cuidado, encontrando Alice e Jazz na sala.

- Bella não fica assim. – Alice pediu, vindo pra junto de mim, com certeza tinha ouvido nossa conversa.

- Estou bem Alice, não se preocupe, vou ver meu pai, pode pegar minha bolsa pra mim, estou meio lenta. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, em um átimo estava com um casaco e minha bolsa nas mãos.

- Tome, vai esfriar. – sorri com seu gesto.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – ela assentiu olhando para Jazz, que fez o mesmo.

Dirigi devagar, estava sem pressa queria colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Me perguntava por que ele não conseguia entender que tudo seria mais fácil? Eu sabia dos riscos, das coisas que abriria mão, mas não teria que ser assim, certo?

Meu pai não estava, havia ido a Hoquiam, fiquei com Sue já que Seth e Leah também não estavam. Ela me perguntou diversas vezes o que havia acontecido, porque estava tão triste, mas não quis preocupá-la com nada. Passei a tarde toda lá, fazendo companhia pra ela, meu celular tocou outra vez, havia cinco ligações perdidas e quatro mensagens todas dele.

- Não vai atender? Ele deve estar preocupado. – disse meneando a cabeça.

- Problema dele, quem manda ser tão teimoso.

- Olha quem fala. – retrucou. – Não acha que esta muito cedo para brigarem assim?

- Não brigamos, esse é o problema, nem sequer discutimos o assunto... Sai de lá antes de torcer o pescoço dele. – minha amada madrasta riu com gosto.

- Jovens. – soltou entre risos. - Volte pra casa Bella, converse com seu marido, seja o que for que esteja lhe afligindo diga a ele, não deixe crescer, em seu estado não é nada bom. Discuta, extravase, brigue, grite, exponha sua posição, dizem que o sexo para fazer as pazes é o melhor que existe. – a olhei chocada, mas Sue tinha razão em tudo.

- Obrigada Sue. – agradeci o conselho e depois de um tempo, fui para casa, teria que encarar a fera, que com certeza deveria estar furioso. Agradeci mentalmente a Alice, realmente havia esfriado, a volta foi mais rápida, estava começando a considerar a proposta de Edward de um carro mais veloz que a Red.

Já estava escuro quando entrei na estradinha, somente a luz da sala estava acesa na mansão, o carro de Carlisle não estava nem o de Rose. Subi pela garagem, a casa estava na penumbra em absoluto silencio. Senti um aperto no peito, confesso que fiquei com medo de ficar naquela casa imensa, sozinha, me perguntava onde estariam todos? Havia um bilhete na cozinha.

**Bella**

**Fomos caçar, Rose e Emm foram para Seattle e vão ficar por lá, Carlisle está de plantão, a casa é sua e de Edward, aproveitem. **

**Beijos**

**Esme. **

- Aproveitar o que Esme? – deixei o bilhete sobre o balcão, fui para meu quarto, me perguntando se meu marido estaria lá, estava subindo quando o som do piano tomou a casa, a melodia era linda, **(The Meadow)** Desci novamente indo na direção da sala de música, Edward estava lá, lindo dedilhando a teclas daquele piano.

Era óbvio que sabia que eu estava lá, deve ter me ouvido quando ainda estava na rodovia, deveria estar muito bravo, pra nem sequer ir me receber. Me aproximei lentamente, a música estava chegando ao fim, nos últimos acordes , me coloquei atrás dele, que se virou me olhando nos olhos, seu olhar era tão penetrante, tão intenso e tão profundo. Senti meu estômago se contrair, um calor abrasador tomar conta do meu corpo, meu peito subia e descia, devido a respiração pesada.

- Eu... – ele me puxou pra si, me colocando entre suas pernas e me beijou.

**POV EDWARD**

Liguei pra ela várias vezes, só dava caixa postal, mandei mensagens, mas Bella não retornou, voltei pra casa e não havia ninguém nem mesmo ela. Havia um bilhete de Esme para Bella, avisando onde todos estavam. Fiquei na sala de música dedilhando o piano, fazia tempo que não tocava, com tudo que aconteceu, uma coisa atrás da outra. Repassei o dia do nosso casamento, o dia mais feliz da minha existência.

_**** "Eu, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, aceito você, Isabella Marie Swan, como minha esposa, para todo o sempre. O destino a colocou em meu caminho, a criatura mais linda e graciosa que conheci, dona de um coração puro, integra... Desastrada e um tanto distraída às vezes, é forte e decidida... Você trouxe luz para minha vida, trouxe cor, alegria e amor, muito amor... Trouxe vida para um coração que julgava perdido...Neste dia, neste momento, lhe entrego a minha existência, a minha vida a você, porque te amo... E quando se ama alguém como amo você não é por um minuto, ou por um momento, é por toda a vida, por toda a eternidade." **_

"_**Como fazê-lo entender o que sinto por você? Fiquei pensando nisso por dias e acho que a melhor forma de te convencer é dizer o que amo em você e o que significa pra mim... Amo a cor de seus olhos e o brilho deles quando olha pra mim, seus sorrisos... Aquele meio torto irresistível e envolvente, assim como aquele irritante de quando está certo sobre algo. Amo tua boca, cada pedacinho do teu corpo... Amo até sua teimosia e seu jeito rabugento, porque eles fazem parte de você... Desse homem maravilhoso pelo qual me apaixonei e você Edward Anthony Masen Cullen é a razão pela qual eu respiro... Quero você como meu marido, meu amigo, meu amante... Quero estar sempre com você e pra você, em tudo que for preciso, por toda a eternidade... Eu te amo Edward." ****_

- Sou um completo idiota! – grunhi pra mim mesmo.

_**** "Edward... Eu disse que seria pela eternidade, você prometeu que seria pela eternidade... Porque está agindo assim? É uma opção minha, meu marido e meu filho vão viver pra sempre, quer que eu continue humana? Prefere me ver morrer? Pra depois correr para os Volturi ou até pedir a Jake que faça o serviço? Pra dar conta do recado?" ****_

- A magoei de novo, droga! - despertei dos meus devaneios com o som do volvo, ainda na pista, ouvi Bella entrar na garagem, seus passos subindo para a cozinha. O riso tímido que deu, provavelmente - Aproveitar o que Esme? lendo o bilhete de Esme.

Comecei a dedilhar o piano, para não assustá-la, ela subia em direção ao quarto, sorri ao ouvir seus passos mudarem em direção a sala de música. Seu coração batia acelerado, descompassado e seu cheiro inconfundível invadiu a sala, puxei o ar com força.

Meu corpo todo reagiu a ele, a sua presença, senti o calor do seu corpo a cada paço que Bella dava em minha direção. Não me virei em nenhum momento, à melodia estava acabando e assim que dei o acorde final, me virei, Bella estava ali quietinha, seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais, com ela ali diante de mim, toda a raiva a preocupação e o tormento esvaneceu. A amava mais que tudo, queria lhe dar o mundo, mas ela só queria a mim, pela eternidade.

- Eu... – no momento em que abriu a boca a puxei pra mim, a beijando, queria fazê-la sentir o quanto a amava, o quanto era importante pra mim, que a queria sempre comigo, pra sempre pela eternidade, por toda a eternidade.

- Me perdoa. – pedi afundando meu rosto na curvatura do seu pescoço, em seus cabelos.

- Eu te amo... Já te disse que nada que faça ou diga vai mudar isso. Mas precisamos conversar sobre isso, não podemos mais deixar isso entre a gente, não quero nada entre nós. – sorri do jeito que ela gostava, vendo seu olhar abobalhado, apreciando o cafuné gostoso que ela fazia em meus cabelos. – Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Sempre. – respondi de imediato.

- Faça amor comigo Edward... Preciso de você. – não lhe respondi a peguei nos braços a levando para o quarto, colocando-a no chão com o maior cuidado.

- Me dá um minuto. - fui até o banheiro e coloquei a banheira pra encher, com a água bem quentinha. Voltei para o quarto e a despi lentamente entre beijos, não dizíamos nada, me despi e a peguei nos braços novamente entrando com ela na banheira, se encaixou sobre mim com perfeição, não contive o gemido ao estar todo dentro dela, que se movia lentamente, seus olhos fixos aos meus, estávamos conectados de todas as formas possíveis.

Tomei seus lábios em um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo, enquanto me aprofundava cada vez mais em seu corpo quente, a posição protegia sua barriga linda. Meus lábios iam de seus lábios aos seus peitos que com certeza estavam maiores. Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, estava excitada, seu corpo dava os sinais de que o fim estava próximo. Aumentei a intensidade das investidas e Bella intensificou seus movimentos e juntos, chegamos ao ápice.

Coloquei- a entre minhas pernas e a banhei, delicadamente sempre acariciando seu ventre. Sai de lá me secando rapidamente, pegando-a em seguida, sequei-a a levando para o quarto. Coloquei Bella sobre a cama apreciando a beleza da minha esposa, minha mulher, minha amiga, minha amante e meu amor.

- Não me olhe assim, estou gorda. – resmungou tentando se cobrir.

- Está linda meu amor, linda e sexy... – mordi os lábios me aproximando de seu ouvido, estava ao lado dela, apoiado em meu braço. – Preciso de você... – sussurrei em seu ouvido, colando meu corpo ao dela, ela sorriu ao sentir o quanto ainda estava excitado.

- Que marido insaciável eu tenho. – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, sua mão percorreu meu peito descendo lentamente brincando com meus pelos do abdômen. – O caminho da perdição... A minha perdição. – sua voz saiu rouca de desejo, não consegui conter o gemido ao sentir sua mão em meu membro, o acariciando, o explorando.

- Bella... – gemi entre os dentes, tamanho prazer que senti.

- Fica quietinho Edward, não mova um músculo. – pediu vindo pra cima de mim, sentou-se sobre minhas coxas, meu membro roçava em seu ventre enquanto Bella devorava meus lábios, os deslizando pela minha mandíbula, queixo, pescoço o qual ela mordia.

Foi descendo pelo meu peito e abdômen fazendo o caminho o qual chamou de perdição até chegar a ele o tomando em suas mãos quentes em uma caricia ousada e deliciosa. Lançou-me um olhar maroto roçando a língua nele o que me fez agarrar com força a cabeceira da cama.

- Bella...

- Shh... Quietinho eu disse. – me repreendeu, deslizando sua língua pela extensão dele, nunca havia recebido uma caricia assim antes, não é uma coisa que se pede a uma mulher. Bella estava ali, se divertindo com aquilo, havia luxuria em seus olhos ela sentia prazer em me proporcionar prazer, como eu sentia ao proporcionar a ela.

Bella lambia, sugava, roçava os dentes me levando ao delírio, sem parar de me estimular um só instante. Sorriu ao sentir meu corpo todo estremecer, quando acariciou meus testículos, sobressaltou com o estalo seco da madeira da cabeceira que se partiu.

- Wow. – soltou segurando o riso.

- Agora é minha vez senhora Cullen. – falei ficando sobre ela, tomando seus lábios em seguida distribui beijos molhados desde a orelha até seu ventre, sem deixar de cobrir um só pedacinho daquele corpo que eu tanto amava. Demorei um pouco mais em seus seios agora fartos, me deliciando com eles, assim como os gemidos e gritinhos que Bella soltava.

Até chegar em sua intimidade que estava quente e pulsante, a invadindo com minha língua, sentindo Bella se agarrar aos meus cabelos, seu quadril ganhou vida e logo fui agraciado com seu mel. Ergui meu corpo e seus cabelos estavam espalhados pelo lençol, estava meu débil devido ao orgasmo, sorri satisfeito.

- Pode tirar esse sorriso da cara senhor Cullen, vem aqui e termine o que começou. – passei a língua pelos lábios ao ver minha esposa abrindo as pernas em um claro convite.

- Com certeza você é a minha perdição Isabella. – disse aceitando seu convite, a amando novamente, me perdendo dentro dela outra vez. Depois de nos amarmos lenta e intensamente, ela adormeceu em meus braços. Durante a madrugada a temperatura caiu, a cobri e liguei o aquecedor, fiquei sentado na poltrona para que não sentisse frio.

- Edward? – chamou sonolenta.

- Oi amor, estou aqui. – disse indo para junto dela.

- Porque estava tão longe?

- A temperatura caiu Bella, pode se resfriar...

- Deixa de bobagem, entra aqui vou colocar uma roupa e volto logo, não se atreva a sair daí. - sorri meneando a cabeça, com seu jeito mandão. Ela voltou com um suéter enorme e uma calça de agasalho.

- Não acha que ficou meio grande em você?

- Não importa, tem seu cheiro. – respondeu subindo na cama se aconchegando em mim.

- Edward?

- Sim?

- Porque reluta tanto em me tornar uma de vocês?

- Você sabe Bella...

- Não Edward, os argumentos que usou até agora são fracos. – disse séria.

- Amor me escuta, pra mim seria maravilhoso não ter que me conter a todo o momento, com medo de machucá-la, mas já fui egoísta demais com você a trazendo para esse mundo, não posso permitir que...

- Que eu me torne uma recém nascida sedenta por sangue?

- Isso pra começar... – como a faria entender? - Tem consciência do que terá que abrir mão? Verá seu pai morrer, seus amigos, com o passar dos anos só restará à vaga lembrança de que passaram por sua vida... Passei por isso meu amor e não desejo a ninguém um destino igual ao meu. – ela se apertou ainda mais em mim. – Sua memória humana vai se esvaindo com os anos, eu mal me lembro do meu pai ou da minha mãe, as lembranças que tenho não são minhas e sim de Carlisle. Não sei se tive amigos, ou alguém especial, nada... É tudo um borrão.

- Sinto muito. – sussurrou com um fio de voz.

- Não sinta. – falei depositando um beijo em seus cabelos. – Amo meus pais, Carlisle me deu uma segunda chance e lhe sou grato por isso, mas eu estava morrendo Bella, não tive opção ou escolha, segundo meu pai minha mãe pediu a ele, ninguém pediu minha opinião.

- Mas eu sei o que quero Edward...

- Não Bella, está fazendo isso por mim... Te conheço bem, sei que sempre pensa primeiro nos outros depois em você...

- Sinto em lhe decepcionar. – disse sentando-se de frente pra mim. – Estou pensando em mim, pela primeira vez em minha vida, penso em mim em primeiro lugar. Sei o que estarei arriscando Edward, sei perfeitamente do que terei que abrir mão. Não vou dizer que não tenho medo, porque sinto sim... – ela segurou minha mão entre as dela. – Tenho medo de você não me desejar mais quando eu não for mais quente, quando meu coração não bater mais, porque me disse uma vez que era o melhor som do mundo... Sinto medo de ficar descontrolada e sedenta por sangue como aqueles recém nascidos que tomaram Seattle. Temo que sangue seja a única coisa que eu deseje por um bom tempo, mas mesmo assim estou disposta a arriscar tudo, porque não sei viver sem você Edward e não irei suportar ver os anos passarem e você sempre lindo e imortalizado em seus dezenove anos, enquanto eu envelheço a cada segundo a cada minuto... Sei que seu amor não muda, mas também sei que não vai me desejar quando eu parecer sua mãe, depois sua avó, isso se eu viver até lá.

- Meu amor não fica assim. – pedi a puxando para o meu colo, a aninhando em meu peito.

- Prometa pra mim Edward, que se algo der errado, não vai me deixar morrer... Prometa pra mim que você irá me transformar. – pediu novamente.

- Porque eu Bella, não sei se sou capaz disso, Carlisle é o mais indicado.

- Porque quero ser sua por inteiro e completamente, quero seu veneno em minhas veias, quero seus lábios, seus dentes me tocando de ninguém mais. Quero poder dizer que você me criou, pra você, só pra você. – como negar algo a uma mulher dessas?

- Eu prometo meu amor, eu mesmo o farei, mas se tudo correr bem. – ela sorriu um sorriso lindo. - Esperaremos o bebê crescer um pouco está bem, ai te faço minha pra eternidade, pode ser?

- Pra mim está perfeito.

Depois daquela conversa que tivemos, o assunto foi esquecido. Carlisle colhia sangue dela com freqüência, para ver se Bella estava anêmica, mas graças a Deus estava tudo correndo bem, os enjôos cessaram e seu apetite dobrou. Bella comia o dia todo, seus desejos eram bem estranhos e seu humor estava instável demais, uma hora estava rindo feliz da vida, na outra chorava como se alguém tivesse morrido, meu irmão sofria com ela.

**POV BELLA**

Sue estava certa, foi muito bom me abrir com ele, depois daquela noite as coisas ficaram ainda melhor entre nós. Carlisle colhia sangue com freqüência para exames, meu marido lindo sempre ao meu lado, me distraindo enquanto seu pai me torturava com aquela agulha. Já estávamos em setembro e Alice começou com aquela história de aniversário. O que eu tinha pra comemorar? Era quase dois anos mais velha que meu marido, além de estar enorme com a barriga de seis meses.

- Bella será uma comemoraçãozinha entre nós. – insistia minha amada cunhada.

- Não Alice, se lembra o que aconteceu da outra vez? Além do mais não tenho nada pra comemorar.

- Como não? É seu aniversario Bellinha. – dizia Emmett se metendo na conversa.

- Estou gorda, além do mais não vou comemorar o fato de ser dois anos mais velha que meu marido. – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Isso não é bem verdade amor, sou bem mais velho que seu pai. – lancei um olhar mortal para ele que se encolheu.

- Nada de comemoração, estamos entendidos?- Alice fez um bico enorme.

- Presente pode? – disse depois de uns minutos, arrancando risos de todos que estavam na sala.

- Desde que não seja exagerado. – falei olhando para meu marido, que fez cara de santo.

- Você tem visitas. – pela reação dele sabia quem estava chegando, desde o meu casamento que Jake, Seth e Leah nos visitavam com freqüência, meu marido adorava Seth, tolerava Leah, mas com Jake a coisa ainda é meio tensa.

- Se comporte. – falei estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Oi maninha! – disse Seth entrando como se estivesse em casa. – Você vai rolar daqui a pouco Bella. – mesmo sendo maior que eu, não enxerguei meu irmão.

- Se é pra isso que veio, de meia volta Seth Clearwater. – grunhi entre os dentes ouvindo o idiota do Emmett, gargalhar.

- Desculpa estressadinha, não sabia que gravidez era pior que TPM, se ta ferrado cunhado, ainda bem que é resistente. – desta vez a gargalhada foi geral, meu marido fazia uma força herculana pra não rir.

- Oi Bells, minha mãe mandou isso pra você. – dizia Leah me entregando um pacote.

- O que é isso? – levei a caixa para perto do nariz e puxei o ar com força.

- Oh meu Deus! São muffins, muffins da Sue.

- Ela virou farejador agora? – soltou meu irmão idiota que se sentou ao lado de Emm, pra desespero de Rose que torcia o nariz.

- Oi Jake!

- Oi Bells, você ta linda! – disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

- Ta bom, vou fingir que acredito. – resmunguei indo pra junto do bicudo do meu marido, que logo me puxou pra junto de si.

- Alguém está servido? – disse erguendo a caixa, os Cullen torceram o nariz, todos sem exceção.

- Eu quero. – falou Seth sendo fuzilado por Leah e Jake.

- Para com isso esfomeado, é pra ela. – ralhou Leah.

- Tudo bem Leah, deixa ele. – falei jogando um pra ele que o pegou no ar.

- Que bonitinho ele rola também? – provocou Rose.

- Rolo, quer tentar a sorte loira? – revidou meu irmão, Rose rosnou pra ele e Emm colocou a mão em seu ombro a contendo.

- O que mandam de novo? – os três me olharam com a sobrancelha erguida, pois eu estava com a boca cheia e saiu estranho.

- Nada de muito interessante. – lamentou Seth. – Jake continua ranzinza, Leah precisa de um namorado urgentemente, seu pai e minha mãe parece que estão em uma lua de mel ainda, estamos ficando em sua antiga casa, é traumatizante ouvir aqueles dois. - a gargalhada foi geral, Leah deu uma piaba nele que fez um estalo.

- Sei bem como é isso meu amigo, viver com um casal em plena lua de mel. – disse Emmett na maior cara de pau. – Esses dois dão enjôo.

- Vá à merda Emmett, o tarado aqui é você. – retruquei, foi à vez dos lobos rirem.

- Olha quem fala, se meu irmão não fosse um vampiro tava ferrado minha cara, você acabaria com ele.

- Emmett Cullen eu vou te matar. – gritei tentando me levantar, mas estava difícil.

- Como? Se não consegue nem se mexer direito, patinha. – rosnei pra ele que gargalhou.

- Rose? – a chamei. - Precisamos conversar seriamente. – ela me olhou confusa.

- Sobre o que?

- Já ouviu falar em greve de sexo? O que acha de ser solidária a sua cunhada do coração e deixar esse animal na seca?

- Falou com a pessoa errada Bellinha, minha ursinha não me deixa na mão. – se gabou a anta deixando a loira furiosa.

- Vou aceitar sua sugestão Bella, estou oficialmente de greve Emmett. – a cara de desespero da anta foi impagável. Ri muito e me diverti de verdade, Jake havia finalmente aceitado que seria melhor sermos amigos.

- Viu, não arrancou pedaço ser educado com ele. - falei para meu marido quando estávamos em nosso quarto.

- Tenho que admitir que seu amiguinho se até que se comportou, ponto pra você senhora Cullen.

Entrei no sétimo mês e minha barriga parecia que ia estourar, eu mal conseguia andar, minhas costas doíam e não havia uma posição boa pra dormir, tudo que eu comia, voltava o que preocupava Carlisle e Edward.

- Bella você está perdendo peso e está anêmica filha, acho que teremos que entrar com uma dieta diferente.

- Como assim diferente?

- A criança é metade vampiro, ela está rejeitando sua alimentação normal, teremos que testar com sangue. – só de pensar meu estômago revirou.

- Tudo bem, vai lá amor, traga um urso suculento pra mim. – brinquei, mas ambos continuaram sérios.

- Creio que sangue animal não seja o caso filha, teremos que usar sangue humano. – meus olhos só faltaram saltar.

- Na veia?

- Desculpe, mas terá que ser via oral. – dei um longo suspiro, aquilo não seria nada agradável.

- Tudo bem, se vai fazer bem para o bebê, traga o sangue, mas que seja de boa safra, por favor. – Edward revirou os olhos. - Não fica assim meu amor, porque ta com essa cara?

- Sinto muito Bella. – lamentou ficando ao meu lado.

- Edward não fique assim, isso não vai me matar, tudo bem que eu enjôo só com o cheiro, mas é para o bem do bebê. – ele assentiu me dando um beijo delicioso e foi assim que comecei minha dieta a base de sangue O positivo.

Confesso que da primeira vez minha vontade foi de vomitar, mas segurei firme pelo meu filho. Meu pai vinha freqüentemente aqui, passava pra me dar um beijo, Esme andava ocupada com seu projeto, Alice e os outros a estavam ajudando.

No meu aniversário, ganhei vários presentes, mas o que eu mais gostei foi o que Edward me deu, um carro lindo, um Audi cupê vermelho cereja.

- Gostou?

- Se eu gostei, eu amei Edward! – ele ficou tão feliz pelo fato de eu ter aceitado algo que me comprou. Meu amado marido deu a Alice o seu tão sonhado Porshe amarelo canário.

Estávamos reunidos na sala, ultimamente fazíamos muito isso, ficávamos todos ali discutindo sobre vários assuntos. Estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de Edward quando senti uma dor incomoda, o bebê estava se mexendo.

- O que foi meu amor? – Edward perguntou notando meu desconforto.

- Ele ta mexendo... - gemi me encolhendo.

- Fica quietinho, assim você machuca a mamãe. – falou acariciando a barriga, foi como se o bebê o escutasse e o compreendesse, a dor desapareceu completamente.

- Como fez isso? – perguntei sem acreditar.

- Acho que ele ou ela gosta da minha voz. – disse dando de ombros.

Sempre que o bebê estava agitado, Edward o acalmava com sua voz, às vezes me fazia dormir cantando pra mim e para o bebê. Outubro chegou e com ele algumas complicações, as dores ficaram freqüentes, não conseguia dormir, já não andava, meu marido me carregava pra todo o lado. Alice e Rose estavam preparando o enxoval do bebê.

- Qual o nome que escolheram? – perguntou curiosa, já que não tinha acesso há tudo que envolvia o bebê, segundo ela, éramos um ponto cego, como os lobos.

- Ainda não escolhemos. – Edward disse acariciando minha barriga.

- Eu estava pensando em Edward se for menino, como o seu e de seu pai biológico o que acha? – ele e Alice reviraram os olhos.

- Com tanto nome vai colocar o mesmo que o do pai dele. – retrucou minha cunhada intrometida.

- Se for menina será Reneesme. – todos me olharam com a sobrancelha erguida.

- De onde tirou esse nome? – perguntou Jazz desta vez.

- É uma homenagem que quero fazer a minha mãe biológica e a minha mãe do coração, Renée e Esme.

- Oh meu Deus, Bella... – ela veio pra junto de mim em um átimo. – Obrigada filha.

- Eu te amo Esme, com se fosse minha mãe e a Carlisle como meu segundo pai. Por isso será Renesmee Calie Cullen, se for menina.

-É um lindo nome meu amor.

- Podemos chamá-la de Nessie, o que acha? – só poderia ser mesmo ele.

- Minha filha por acaso é o monstro do lago Ness? Porque é assim que vão chamá-la quando for para o colégio, as pessoas são cruéis sabia?

- Eu não disse isso Bella, eu disse Nessie, é um bom apelido, é uma forma carinhosa de chamá-la. – disse sério. – E se alguém tirar o sarro da minha sobrinha, vai se ver com o tio Emm aqui.

- Como vocês agüentam isso? – falei impaciente.

- Shhh... – Edward pediu se concentrado em algo.

- O que foi Edward?

- Acho que posso ouvi-lo... É isso mesmo, eu posso ouvi-lo.

- Isso é incrível. –Carlisle parecia encantado, meu marido estava ajoelhado diante de mim com o ouvido grudado em minha barriga mutante.

- Ela está feliz, gosta de ouvir você meu amor, fica ainda mais feliz quando fala com ela.

- É uma menina? – ele somente assentiu.

- Oi meu amor, minha Reneesme, estou ansiosa pra te ver. – disse acariciando minha barriga.

- O papai também está ansioso pra te ver meu anjo, mas vê se não se mexe muito, pra não machucar a mamãe. Parecíamos dois loucos conversando com aquela barriga enorme, todos eles falavam com ela.

Entramos em novembro, meu pai e os garotos vieram me visitar, eu havia acabado de tomar minha dose de sangue, claro que eu evitava fazer aquilo na presença deles. Os Cullen estavam todos em casa também, o que era um milagre ultimamente. Riamos das piadas que Seth e Emmett contavam quando senti uma dor dilacerante, era como se me rasgassem por dentro.

- Bella o que você tem, está branca? – perguntou Edward ao meu lado o silêncio foi imediato, um estalo saiu do meu corpo seguido por um urro de dor que assustou a todos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Estamos na reta final! **

**Mais três capítulos pra vcs! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar! **

**Beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XX**

**POV EDWARD**

Ouvir minha filha foi uma experiência inesquecível, também tive que engolir aquele cachorro já que Bella fazia tanta questão de sua amizade, mas tenho que confessar que ele até que anda se comportando bem. Rose é que não se acostuma com a convivência com eles, sempre implicando com Leah, Jacob e Seth.

Estávamos todos reunidos com Bella, seu pai, Sue e os três vieram vê-la, faziam isso freqüentemente, estávamos rindo, das piadas que Emm e Seth contavam animados, aqueles dois juntos eram um terror. Bella se remexeu, estava ainda mais branca, havia algo errado.

- Bella o que você tem, está branca? – em resposta soltou um urro de dor, ouvimos um estalo vindo de seu corpo.

- A costela Edward! – gritou Carlisle correndo pra junto dela.

"_**Meu Deus o que foi isso?"**_ – se perguntava Charlie apavorado, assim como Sue.

"_**Essa coisa vai matá-la."**_ – pensava Jacob me irritando, mas não tinha tempo pra ele agora. Bella começou a convulsionar, parecia um peixe se debatendo fora d'água, à cena era assustadora.

- Pai o que ta acontecendo? – perguntei desesperado.

- Acho que sua filha quer nascer Edward, antes da hora. – ele mal acabou de falar e Bella vomitou uma enxurrada de sangue, deixando Charlie e os outros perplexos.

- Temos que levá-la para a sala Edward. – avisou meu pai, a peguei em meus braços, ela ainda se debatia, seus olhos estavam revirados.

- Onde vão levá-la? – perguntou Charlie assustado.

- Para fazer o parto, fique aqui meu amigo. – disse meu pai disparando para o quarto que preparamos. Limpei minha mente que estava cheia com os pensamentos de todos ali, me concentrando em Bella e em meu pai.

- Edward, preciso que me auxilie, acha que consegue? – somente assenti.

- Tragam Charlie e Jacob para cá. – franzi o cenho sem entender o porquê dele chamar justo ele.

-Porque o chamou?

- Edward, as coisas estão saindo do nosso controle, se lembra da promessa que fez a ela? Ele terá que dar a permissão. – somente assenti, os dois logo entraram, estavam assustados.

- Vou precisar da ajuda de Edward, pode segurar os braços dela filho? – meu pai disse se dirigindo a Jacob.

- O que ela tem?

- Está tendo uma convulsão, precisamos agir rapidamente, Charlie preciso que fique e testemunhe o parto de nossa neta. – Edward aplique a morfina filho.

"_**Ela está a matando, minha Bells vai morrer**_**."** – pensava Jacob sem parar.

- Ela não vai morrer Jacob. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- De qualquer forma ela vai morrer. – retrucou.

"_**Foco Edward**_**."** – lembrou meu pai, outro estalo foi ouvido, seguido de um urro aterrorizante.

- Tenho que tirá-la Edward ou Reneesme vai matá-la. – mal acabou de falar e meu pai passou o bisturi no ventre de Bella, eu havia acabado de aplicar, levava alguns minutos para fazer efeito.

"_**Prenda a respiração**_**."** – pediu e assim o fiz, o sangue praticamente jorrou em Carlisle, que agilmente retirou a bolsa de dentro de Bella, rasgando-a com os dentes.

- Tome sua filha, Edward. – ele me entregou minha filha que era a coisa mais linda que já vi.

- Reneesme... – sussurrou Bella, meu pai voltou a trabalhar nela.

- Olha meu amor, a nossa princesa. – falei colocando nossa filha diante dela.

- Oi meu amor... – ela não conseguiu terminar.

- Tome Charlie a entregue a Esme e Rose, elas saberão o que fazer. – entreguei minha filha para o avô. - O que está acontecendo Carlisle? – perguntei vendo meu pai tentando conter o sangue de Bella.

- A pressão dela está muito alta, ela está com hemorragia.

- Bella? Bella meu amor me escuta, tem que ser forte. – pedia tentando fazê-la reagir.

- Edward... – ela abriu os olhos e sorriu. – Jake?

- Estou aqui Bells, seja forte garota. – ele estava chorando, Bella tossiu e outra golfada de sangue lavou a sala.

- O coração dela esta batendo fraco demais Edward, está ouvindo? – comentou Jacob assustado.

- Pai o que eu faço?

- Temos que fazer logo Edward ou vamos perdê-la.

- Fazer o que?

- Tem que autorizá-lo Jacob, para podermos salvá-la.

- Não, vocês vão matá-la. - gritou furioso.

- Por tudo que há de mais sagrado, autorize, porque vou fazê-lo da mesma forma, prometi que não a deixaria morrer. – minha voz saiu implorativa.

- Jake... –Bella o chamou, sua voz era quase inaudível, estava muito fraca. - Por favor, meu... Meu amigo... Meu irmão, lhe de a autorização... Lhe imploro.

- Não posso Bells, vamos ser inimigos mortais. – ele iria lhe negar um último pedido?

- Não... Seremos sempre amigos, é o nosso destino Jake. Au... Autorize... Por mim. – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de ambos.

- Eu Jacob Black, como descendente direto do grande Efrain Black autorizo você Edward Cullen a transformá-la.

- Obrigado! – agradeci sinceramente, o silêncio se fez e só se ouvia um coração ali, o dele.

- NÃO! BELLA NÃO ME DEIXA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR! – gritei a todo pulmão, massageando seu peito.

- Faça alguma coisa Jacob.

- O que eu faço?

- Respiração boca a boca, coloque ar dentro dos pulmões dela. – disse enquanto fazia a massagem cardíaca.

"_**Ela morreu, a Bells morreu**_**." –** pensava enquanto colocava aquela boca, na boca do meu amor.

- Se disser mais uma vez isso eu te jogo pra fora. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Sai da minha mente seu sanguessuga, tudo isso é culpa sua. – retrucou.

- Parem vocês dois. – ralhou Carlisle.

- Bella, Bella volta pra mim. – pedi dando um murro com mais força em seu peito, ela puxou o ar com força, seu coração batia fraco, mas batia.

- Pegue Edwrad. –Carlisle disse atirando a seringa de metal com o meu veneno, a estoquei em seu coração, agora não tinha mais volta.

- Saia Jacob, me deixem sozinho com minha esposa, agradeço sua ajuda. – ele assentiu saindo, assim que meu pai saiu o acompanhando, a mordi em vários lugares me lembrando de suas palavras.

"_**Porque quero ser sua, por inteiro e completamente, quero seu veneno em minhas veias, quero seus lábios, seus dentes me tocando de ninguém mais. Quero poder dizer que você me criou, pra você, só pra você."**_

Eu passava minha língua cheia de veneno sobre suas feridas para cicatrizá-las, havia acabado agora era só aguardar.

"_**Edward?"**_ – chamou Alice depois de um tempo.

- Entre Alice. - minha voz estava sem vida, se pudesse estaria chorando.

- Não fique assim meu irmão, era o destino dela, vocês serão muito felizes Edward, confie em mim.

- Ela estava com medo Alice, Bella me disse que tinha medo.

- Eu sei Edward, ela também me contou, mas vai dar tudo certo, logo ela estará com você. Vá se limpar e ver sua filha que é a coisa mais linda, vou limpá-la e levá-la para seu quarto.

- Não, deixa que eu mesmo faço isso.

- Me deixe fazer isso por ela, Bella é minha irmã Edward, a amo também, vá se trocar para ver sua princesinha. – assenti depositando um beijo na testa de minha esposa e outro nos lábios dela, Bella parecia estar dormindo, me perguntava se teria feito algo errado? Aquela calmaria não era normal.

Tomei um banho, fiquei ali parado diante do jato de água, me sentia exausto, cansado mentalmente. Me sentia péssimo, sabia o quanto Bella iria sofrer e não desejava aquilo pra ela, não para o meu anjo o meu amor. Me lembrei de Reneesme, nossa filha, que também precisava de mim, eu agora teria de cuidar das duas mulheres da minha vida.

Sinceramente esperava que tudo desse certo, assim que passei pela porta do meu quarto, senti minha cabeça estalar. Fui nocauteado com os pensamentos de todos ali, altos, potentes e irritantes como sempre. Senti uma pontada e minha cabeça doía, não tão forte como quando descobri meu dom, mesmo assim doía.

- Droga! Um analgésico cairia bem. – resmunguei levando as mãos ás têmporas.

Rose parecia irritadíssima com algo, ou alguém... Alguém estava em estado de êxtase e irritado também. Charlie tentava apaziguar as coisas assim como Carlisle e Esme. Seth e Leah pareciam chocados, assim como Jazz, Emmett e Sue.

Não conseguia encontrar uma palavra para definir ou descrever o deslumbramento de Jacob, ele estava em estado de graça e o motivo... O motivo era a minha filha? Fechei os olhos, tamanha era minha raiva, meus punhos estavam cerrados e minha mandíbula travada.

Aquele cão... Aquele sarnento teve a ousadia de ter um imprinting com a minha filha... Minha princesinha que eu mal conhecia, soltei um rosnado que ecoou pelos corredores, há como eu odiava aquele cachorro miserável.

- Edward se acalme filho. – meu pai pediu se colocando diante de mim, que havia disparado para o andar de baixo. Meus olhos estavam fixos nele, que olhava encantado para a minha filha.

- Mãe. – falei de forma controlada e baixa. - Pegue Reneesme e vá para a cozinha, leve Sue, Leah e Rose com você.

- Filho se acalme, não vá agir de cabeça quente Edward. – insistia meu pai.

- Quero ficar a sós com ele, será que podem me dar licença.

"_**Não acho uma boa idéia, ele vai acabar com o Jake." **_– pensava Seth.

- Acho melhor não. – disse Charlie desta vez, me irritando profundamente por sua intromissão. _**"Do jeito que está, é capaz de fazer algo que se arrependa depois." **_

"_**Antes de fazer algo, pense em Bella." – **_pensou meu pai.

- Venha Charlie, acho melhor deixá-los a sós. – Carlisle o levou em direção ao escritório. Lancei um olhar para meus irmãos que foram para fora.

"_**Não faça nada de que vá se arrepender amargamente depois."**_ – pensou Jasper.

– Quero ter uma conversinha ele a sós.

- Não vou sair daqui. – teimou Leah. _**"Não vou deixá-lo com ele, vai matá-lo." **_– completou em pensamento.

- Vá Leah, Seth vá com sua irmã. – pediu o cão sarnento, quando todos saíram me dirigi a ele.

- Jacob...

- Humm? – grunhiu de olho no caminho onde minha mãe seguiu com Reneesme

- JACOB?

- Fala Edward... - ele falava ainda encarando a porta por onde minha filhinha recém nascida havia passado, me deixando furioso.

- ME DA UM SÓ MOTIVO PARA EU NÃO TE DEIXAR EM PEDAÇOS, JACOB BLACK?- gritei com um rugido, finalmente ele me encarou.

- Não foi de propósito Edward, eu só queria sumir, desaparecer, Bells tá morta e...

- Ela não está morta! – o corrigi.

- Quando desci, eu a vi... – ao falar de minha filha seus olhos ficaram brilhantes, sonhadores o que me deixou irado! – Jamais farei mal a ela Edward, só quero o bem dela... Entenda que ela é o motivo pela qual eu vivo a partir de agora, ela se tornou o centro do meu mundo, a razão dele e vou lutar por ela, protegê-la, amá-la... – meu rugido ecoou pela casa. – Serei seu guardião, seu amigo, seu irmão, o que Reneesme precisar, entenda Edward... Uma vez que o laço é feito, é inquebrável.

Em sua mente pude ver a potência deste sentimento, não era mais a gravidade que o prendia a terra e sim minha filha, mesmo assim pra mim era inconcebível... Tive que aturá-lo tentando roubar a razão da minha existência e agora ele de novo quer me roubar o meu tesouro?

- Veja pelo lado bom Edward, não haverá mais pacto, nem guerra, nada. As diretrizes do pacto mudaram, poderão viver em paz como sempre quiseram, poderemos conviver em paz e harmonia como Bella tanto queria, se acalme, por favor. – há como eu queria matá-lo, mas se o fizesse, minha esposa jamais me perdoaria.

- Presumo que eu tenha que lhe agradecer por isto? O que quer? Uma medalha? Não preciso de um protetor vinte quatro horas, eu protejo minha filha, a minha família. –disse entre um rosnado. -Justo agora que consegui o que tanto almejei em toda a minha existência... Agora que tenho minha família, quer que eu a divida com você, justo você? RESPONDA-ME?

Podia ouvir perfeitamente os risos vindos da cozinha, a gargalhada de Emm lá fora, assim como a preocupação de Charlie e Carlisle.

- Edward... Não é nada disso, quer dizer... Droga cara me escuta, as coisas vão se acertar... Como a Bella queria, não consegue ver isso?

- Sai daqui Jacob... – ele abriu a boca para protestar. – AGORA!

- Edward...

- Agora é Edward? O que foi? Não sou mais o sanguessuga nojento que matou sua Bella? -ironizei. – Entendi perfeitamente que não há o que se fazer... Terei que aturar sua presença constante, mas me deixe digerir isso primeiro, depois conversamos sobre isso... Ou eu sou capaz de acabar com você garoto.

- Me deixe vê-la mais uma vez. – sua voz era implorativa

- SOME DA MINHA FRENTE JACOB... – Seth e Leah o levaram para fora.

- Fez o certo filho, sabe que isso não tem volta, é pra sempre. Como está minha filha? – dizia Charlie um tanto afastado de mim, em sua mente pude ver receio e medo.

- Creio que esteja bem... Rogo pra isso. – falei me sentindo péssimo, ele deu mais uns passos em minha direção. – Ela não está reagindo como os outros... Porque Bella tem que ser sempre tão diferente?

- Deveria estar acostumado com isso garoto, ela nunca reage como os outros a nada, acredite em mim. Sou o pai dela. – sorri sem humor meneando a cabeça, ele já estava ao meu lado.

- Não sei se está sentindo dor ou não, o que se passa com ela, está tão quietinha, parece estar dormindo. – meu sogro passou o braço pelo meu ombro.

- Isso não é bom?

- Sinceramente? Não sei.

- Não sabemos, somente ela poderá nos dizer quando acordar, usamos uma quantidade muito grande de morfina filho, infelizmente não sabemos que efeito causou na experiência dela.

- Rogo pra que seja assim pai, não queria que Bella sofresse... Ela não merece...

- Ninguém mereceu meu filho, nenhum de nós, sua esposa mesmo sempre dizia isso.

- Eu sei, é que eu fico perdido sem ela. – confessei, meu sogro me deu um abraço reconfortante.

- Vá ver sua filha, é a coisa mais linda desse mundo, ela precisa de você firme garoto, assim como minha filha quando despertar. – meu pai se juntou a ele naquele abraço.

- Charlie tem razão filho, imagino a cara de Bella quando a vir. – Carlisle disse divertido.

- Olhe só pra isso filho, ela é a sua cara. – disse minha mãe voltando com ela nos braços.

- Oh meu Deus! Ela é linda, linda como sua mãe. – a peguei em meus braços meio sem jeito, era tão pequenina. Esqueci de tudo e todos ao tê-la ali em meus braços, segura, protegida, faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance e além dele para protegê-la, assim como Bella.

O arrependimento me inundou, a eternidade seria pouco para me redimir por tê-la renegado, nem que por um breve momento. Seus olhinhos castanhos como os da mãe, brilhantes e expressivos, a boca parecida com a minha, seus cabelos no mesmo tom que os meus. Ela ergueu o bracinho tocando meu rosto, me mostrando o que sentiu, o que viu, minha filha tinha um dom, nascera com ele.

- Eu sei meu amor, o papai te ama filha... Sua mãe está dormindo, logo se juntará a nós. Sim, Jacob vai voltar, o papai não está bravo meu amor, fique tranqüila. – todos olhavam pasmos enquanto eu respondia as perguntas que ela me fazia.

- Sua filha tem uma forma peculiar de nos dizer o que quer. – minha mãe disse ao meu lado.

- Consegue ouvi-la também? – perguntei encantado com ela.

- Sim, todos nós na realidade. – respondeu orgulhosa da neta, pensava em Bella no quanto o meu amor iria sentir orgulho de nossa filha.

- Aquele cachorro vai voltar? – indagou Rose ignorando a mãe de Seth e Leah.

- Também não estou nada feliz com o fato dele ter tido um imprinting com minha filha, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso uma vez que é da vontade dela conviver com ele. Mais respeito ao se referir a eles Rose, se Bella te ouve falar assim.

- Desculpe Sue, é que...

- Não se preocupe, estou acostumada, eles também te provocam Rosalie. – disse Sue a cortando.

- Tchau pequena, até daqui a pouco, vou ver a mamãe e já volto. – segurei sua mãozinha gordinha, a cheirando e beijando - a, ela tinha um perfume delicioso de floral, canela e sol, misturados, depositei outro beijo em suas bochechas rosadas.

De repente me senti afortunado, feliz, feliz de verdade, o que mais eu poderia desejar da vida, eu tinha uma filha, uma filha linda e perfeita, algo que julgava impossível, estava esperançoso e fui preenchido por uma fé inabalável de que eu não perderia nada e que teria minha filha e minha esposa pela eternidade como ela dizia.

"_**Concordo com você irmão, tudo vai dar certo."**_** – **pensou Jasper, que com certeza sabia o que eu estava sentindo. – Parabéns irmão, sua filha é um presente a esta família e Emmett me deve duzentas pratas. – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas, a gargalhada foi geral.

-Duzentas? – retrucou o animal.

- É uma menina e ele não arrancou a cabeça de Jacob. – explicou para a anta.

- Mas Bella vai, pode apostar. – insistiu Emmett, ele gostava mesmo de perder.

- Essa eu também vou entrar. – Rose também se empolgou.

- Acho que vou arriscar também. – olhei para Charlie sem acreditar. – Minha filha é uma fera quando quer, vai por mim, ela vai querer quebrar a cara dele, nem que for pra se vingar da mão. – não agüentei e gargalhei com gosto.

- Filho? - Esme chamou minha atenção. – Parabéns, sua filha é linda, estou orgulhosa de você. – a abracei forte e com cuidado para não machucar minha filha, aquela mulher me amava e cuidava de mim como se fosse mesmo seu filho, sempre acreditou nessa loucura desde o inicio, sempre me dizendo que eu merecia o melhor, assim como meu pai, pessoas especiais o suficiente para enxergar um bom futuro para mim.

- Obrigado mãe, tem noção do quanto é especial dona Esme? Tem idéia do quanto sou grato pelo seu amor, sua bondade, por ter me incentivado... Obrigado mãe, de verdade.

- Não há o que agradecer em breve você terá sua Bella ai com você e ai sim, será feliz como realmente merece.

- Obrigado mãe, jamais serei grato o suficiente.

- Seja feliz e isso será o suficiente para mim.

- Para nós. – disse meu pai se juntando a ela.

- Agradeço ao senhor também pai, por tudo, desde o início, se não fosse por você, não teria vivido para encontrá-la. – pelo seu olhar eu soube que Carlisle entendeu o que quis dizer.

- Tome mãe, vou ver Bella. – lhe entreguei Reneesme.

- O papai vai ver a mamãe, depois volto pra ver você meu anjo. – acariciei sua bochecha, e minha filha abriu um sorriso torto.

- Já imaginou a cara da Bella quando vir isso?- minha mãe disse embasbacada.

- Vou ver Bella.

Alice já havia terminado e a colocado em nossa cama, estava ao seu lado segurando sua mão. Será que aquela tampinha tem noção do quanto sou grato a ela?

- Tenho sim, mas não se preocupe, terá a eternidade para se redimir. – disse debochada, revirei os olhos com sua empáfia.

- Vê se te enxerga tampinha. – ela me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Ela será linda, sinto tanto orgulho dela. – dizia olhando para Bella, minha irmã preferida nunca foi do tipo maternal, talvez por não se lembrar de sua vida humana, era o oposto de Rose com relação à Reneesme, não que não a amasse, longe disso. Mas para Alice, minha filha era mais uma bonequinha a qual ela iria se divertir mimando até não poder mais, uma mine Barbie.

- Já pode vê-la? – as imagens em sua mente eram nubladas, um vislumbre de uma vampira absurdamente linda e sexy apareceu, se desfazendo depois. – Tem razão, ela será deslumbrante. – seu sorriso não podia ser maior.

- Quando vai aprender a confiar em mim, eu te disse, mas não me escutou. – provocou se levantando.

Fiquei com minha esposa o tempo todo, estava muito aflito, ela simplesmente não reagia a nada, nenhum grito, não se mexia... Parecia estar em um sono profundo. Meu pai também estava intrigado, na realidade todos nós estávamos, uma vez que a transformação era tão traumatizante e dolorosa, o que estaria acontecendo com Bella?

Já estávamos no segundo dia, Jacob voltou com o bando todo desta vez, meu pai acabou me convencendo a descer para atendê-los.

- Rapazes, como vão? - disse meu pai em tom amigável, Emm e Jazz estavam conosco.

- Bem obrigada. – respondeu Sam do mesmo modo. - Jacob já me passou todo ocorrido, não só a questão do imprinting, mas também a concordância dele em abrir uma exceção à transformação de Bella Swan. Não iremos colocar nenhum tipo de empecilho também, não há sentido, já que a escolha foi dela, respeitaremos. Mas espero que vocês não queiram transformar mais ninguém.

- Não há nenhuma intenção em transformar quem quer que seja, Sam. Nossa família está completa. – disse tentado fazê-lo entender que éramos uma família e que Bella vinha para complementá-la, para me tornar completo.

- Ok. Então não tomaremos mais o tempo de vocês. Saibam que nosso bando foi desmembrado, nos dividimos em dois grupos agora, por parte do meu bando, as regras anteriores continuam valendo, respeitaremos o espaço de vocês e vocês o nosso.

- Isso é exatamente o que queríamos, respeitaremos esse acordo. - respondeu Carlisle polidamente. Ele assentiu saindo com seu bando que estava bem menor, já que Seth, Leah, Quill e Embry faziam parte do bando de Jacob.

- Este é o meu bando Edward, tanto eu quanto eles viveremos para proteger Nessie, somos uma extensão de sua família agora. – assenti somente, ainda me sentindo estranho com toda aquela situação.

- Nessie?

- É assim que a vidente a chama. – disse dando de ombros, me virei para projeto de vampira atrás de mim no alto da escada.

- Não me olhe assim, é muito fofo e combina com ela. Quer dizer que teremos cãezinhos de estimação agora que divertido. – provocou de um jeito abusado.

- Alice! – ralhou Carlisle.

- Não esquenta Carlisle, o lobinho não vai fazer nada pra desagradar o sogrinho não é? – foi a minha vez de rosnar pra ela.

"_**Ela é tão pequena para alguém imensamente irritante."**_** –** pensou Leah me fazendo rir.

- Concordo plenamente Leah. – ela me deu um sorriso estranho.

- Bom eu sou seu cunhado, goste ou não, já somos da família. – disse Seth me dando um abraço, como aquele garoto era folgado.

- Com certeza garoto. – concordei. - Entendo o que quer dizer Jacob, mas confesso que ainda não engoli direito essa coisa toda, então pega leve. – ele assentiu sorrindo, estava louco para ver minha filha.

- Alice, leve-o até Reneesme. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Vem totó. – provocou novamente, Jacob revirou os olhos a seguindo.

- Esta casa estará sempre aberta a vocês. – meu pai falou para os quatro que restaram.

-Não deveria dizer isso doutor, não faz idéia do quanto esses dois são folgados. – dizia Seth na maior cara de pau, Leah corou de vergonha, aquele garoto era impossível.

- Obrigado doutor, mas vamos aguardar lá fora, desculpe Edwrad pelo abusado do meu irmão.

-Não esquenta Leah, conheço bem esse garoto, fique a vontade e sintam-se em casa, todos vocês, me dêem licença.

Voltei para junto de Bella, minha mãe desceu para fazer algo para os garotos lá em baixo. Fiquei ali pensando que se houvesse algum benefício nessa história de imprinting é que Reneesme estaria bem protegida não só por nós, mas por Jacob e seu bando, o que não podia deixar de ser um alívio, mas também algo imensamente difícil de lidar, não conseguia compreender, e não sabia como lidar com isso?

Aquilo era uma coisa quase mágica, ele seria o que minha filha precisasse no longo de sua vida. Um irmão, um pai, um amigo ou um grande amor, poderia haver a possibilidade de Reneesme não retribuir quando atingisse a maturidade, mas algo me dizia que eu não teria tanta sorte. Mas como eu faria se Bella não me aceitasse, cuidaria e a protegeria mesmo assim, de longe, minha esposa me ajudaria a compreender melhor tudo aquilo.

**POV BELLA**

Escuro, estava tudo escuro e silencioso, como se eu estivesse em outra dimensão. Sentia um calor intenso, como se estivesse em pleno deserto com um sol escaldante, mas o estranho é que não havia dor. Alice, Jazz e Edward sempre falavam da dor insuportável por dias, onde ela estaria?

Oh Deus! Será que não deu certo? Eu morri e não vou mais ver meu marido e minha filha? Senti uma angustia enorme, assim como uma aflição. Ouvia vozes ao fundo, mas não conseguia distingui-las, chamei por Edward, mas ele não me ouvia, nem Alice ou qualquer outro.

Aos poucos as vozes foram clareando, conseguia distingui-las perfeitamente, assim como os cheiros, cada vez mais acentuados. Ouvia meu marido falando comigo, estava preocupado, achava que havia feito algo errado, se culpando como sempre. Alice sempre o reconfortando, dizendo que logo estaríamos juntos, assim como Esme.

Queria me mover, dizer a ele que estava tudo bem, eu acho... Que Alice estava certa e que logo estaríamos juntos pela eternidade, mas ainda não conseguia me mover e a escuridão ainda era absoluta.

-Edward? Ela despertará em alguns instantes. – alertou Alice, como assim, ainda está tudo escuro? Tentei me lembrar do que aconteceu antes de estar aqui, mas as imagens eram meio embaçadas e um tanto confusas.

Cada minuto que passava minha percepção aumentava consideravelmente, conseguia distinguir todos os cheiros que havia ali, assim como os sons. Os pequenos pássaros na floresta, seus sons peculiares os mínimos ruídos vindo de lá. O calor amenizou e consegui mover os dedos das mãos e os dos pés, lentamente abri meus olhos que se fecharam rapidamente incomodados com a claridade. Tentei novamente e fiquei abismada com a intensidade de cores que havia na luz, era como se houvesse uma membrana em meus olhos antes, me fazendo ver tudo embaçado.

- Bella? – ouvi a voz rouca e aveludada do meu marido, em um salto fiquei de pé na cama, me perguntando para onde foi toda minha falta de coordenação? Eles estavam lá os sete vampiros me olhando alguns fascinados outros surpresos e um desconfiado. Jasper estava à frente deles, me sondando, os reconheci, mas ao mesmo tempo podia vê-los com clareza agora e conseguiam ser ainda mais lindos.

- Bella? O que está sentindo? – perguntou Carlisle curioso, estava estampado em seu semblante, sorri pra ele que retribuiu. Ele deu um paço a frente, mas Jazz o deteve.

- Vê algum sinal de agressividade nela? – perguntou voltando a olhar pra mim.

- Não, mas...

- Está com medo de mim Jazz? – perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura, o que os fez rir.

- Não é medo Bella, é que era pra você estar descontrolada, tentando atacar todo mundo. – franzi o cenho me lembrando do que ele havia dito, o que houve de errado?

- O que deu de errado? – eles riram de novo, Edward saiu de trás deles ficando na frente de todos.

- Edward?– em milésimos de segundos eu estava nos braços dele.

- Oi meu amor. – olhava pra ele encantada, Edward era ainda mais lindo do que eu podia ver.

- Você é ainda mais lindo do que podia ver. – toquei sua face, sua temperatura não era mais fria e sim como a minha.

- Olha quem fala... Você está deslumbrante meu amor. – sorri envergonhada.

- Aconteceu algo de errado? Porque não estou como disseram que era pra estar? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Eu disse que ela seria diferente, mas ninguém me dá ouvidos. – resmungou Alice, vi meu marido revirando os olhos.

- Sentiu minha falta? Porque eu senti muito a sua. – falei mordendo os lábios.

- Não devia fazer isso... É tentador demais. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, estremeci com aquilo, meus pelos se eriçaram, as sensações estavam ali, todas elas, ainda mais intensas, ele colou seus lábios aos meus. Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos e Edward me apertou ainda mais contra si, colando nossos corpos, aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais.

Suas mãos eram firmes em mim, não havia delicadeza e sim desejo, o beijo era intenso e voraz, ele jamais havia me beijado daquele jeito.

- Hamham! – um limpar de garganta de Carlisle fez com que nos apartássemos ofegantes.

- Wow! – soltei puxando o ar com força. – Como teve coragem de esconder tudo isso de mim? – ele riu ficando atrás de mim, me abraçando por trás, apoiando o queixo em minha cabeça, com um sorriso enorme e satisfeito nos lábios.

- Bella, como se sente filha? – insistiu Carlisle ainda curioso.

- Bem, muito bem. – respondi simplesmente.

- O que sentiu, durante esse tempo? – fiquei na duvida se falava ou não, achei melhor dizer a verdade.

- Estava tudo escuro, um breu total, foi angustiante porque eu chamava, mas ninguém me ouvia, não conseguia me mover era como se estivesse em outra dimensão, foi muito estranho.

- Não havia dor Bella? O fogo não a queimou?

- Senti calor, estava quente como se eu cozinhasse no deserto com o sol escaldante, mas não havia dor, somente o calor insuportável. – ele abriu um sorriso enorme olhando para Edward.

- A morfina deu certo. - meu marido assentiu estalando um beijo em meus lábios. – Jamais vi algo assim em minha existência, nem de longe parece uma recém nascida. – Carlisle exclamou ainda chocado.

- Isso é bom não é, estava morrendo de medo de que tudo que eu fosse querer era sangue, acho que dei sorte. – falei divertida.

- Creio que o fato de você não ter sofrido durante este período ajudou no processo, além do mais você sabia o que viria, era o que queria, esperava por isso, diferente de qualquer um aqui. – pensando por esse lado.

- Talvez, tenha razão, mas vão ficar ai me olhando com essas caras ou vão me dar um abraço? – disse abrindo meus braços, a primeira a chegar a mim foi Alice.

- Seja bem vinda minha irmã. – a abracei de volta e ela gemeu, me soltei dela colando meu corpo na parede.

- Desculpe! – pedi assustada.

- Não foi nada Bella, você só está mais forte que nós no momento, logo aprenderá a se controlar. – disse vindo pra junto de mim. –Você esta mesmo um deslumbre. – revirei os olhos.

"_**Em seus sonhos baby**_**"** – respondi mentalmente, abracei cada um deles com cuidado, menos um, a vingança era mesmo tão doce.

- Emm meu irmãozão. – falei quase o esmagando.

- Bellinha, ta me esmagando. – resmungou gemendo.

- Oh desculpe Emm, é que a vingança é tão doce. – disse apertando ainda mais.

- Enten... di Bellinha. – gemeu ainda mais, a gargalhada foi geral.

- Mexe com ela agora Emm, ela acaba com você facinho. - Edward se gabou.

- Apronta com ela e você ta ferrado mano. – retrucou a montanha de músculos, tão grande e tão bobo.

- Ela deve estar com sede, porque não a leva pra caçar? – Carlisle disse olhando para Edward.

- Vou ver você caçar? – não consegui conter minha excitação.

- Vou te mostrar como se faz. - não tinha como meu sorriso ficar maior.

- Tem idéia do quanto fantasiei isso? – acho que se pudesse meu marido teria corado.

- Antes disso venha até aqui e de uma olhadinha. – Alice me puxou para frente de um enorme espelho que estava coberto.

Olhei para o reflexo ali e não me reconheci, meus cabelos estavam soltos e extremamente sedosos, caiam lisos um pouco abaixo do meio das costas, com cachos bem definidos nas pontas. Minha postura era outra, ereta o vestido delineava perfeitamente meu corpo que parecia perfeito, me verei de lado e sorri ao ver a bunda empinada devido ao salto. Os seios estavam maiores, mas creio que seja devido à gravidez certo? Franzi o cenho ao notar que meus olhos estavam na cor de mel cristalino.

- Não eram pra serem vermelhos como rubis?- perguntei ainda me analisando enfrente o espelho, inclinei a cabeça pro lado e pela primeira vez gostei do que vi.

- Não saberia te explicar o porquê e confesso que também estou confuso. – respondeu Carlisle prontamente.

- Você ficou show maninha. – disse Emmett me deixando sem graça.

- Está linda Bella. – concordou Rose, vindo dela era um elogio e tanto.

- Está maravilhosa! – falou meu marido vindo pra junto de mim. – Linda, deslumbrante e incrivelmente sexy. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Estou faminta, acho melhor irmos caçar. – disse de imediato, queria ficar a sós com ele, se o beijo mudou daquele jeito, faço idéia do resto, ele semicerrou os olhos com um sorriso sacana.

- Está com sede Bella? – perguntou Esme inocentemente.

- Não estou faminta. - ela me olhou confusa.

- Vem vou te levar pra caçar. – meu marido disse me puxando em direção a porta janela, mas estanquei me lembrando de um fato importante.

- E Reneesme? Como ela está? – todos se entreolharam.

- Com seu pai, Sue e Jacob. – respondeu Edward.

- Jacob? A deixou com Jacob? Quem é você e o que fez com meu marido ciumento? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Longa história, depois te conto, vamos? Também estou faminto! – foi minha vez de lançar um sorriso sacana pra ele.

- Vão logo antes que se atraquem aqui, deixe meu irmão inteiro Bella e não destruam a floresta, por favor. – provocou Emm.

- Rose? Se não segurar a língua do seu marido, vou arrancá-la assim como outras partes que lhe interessam. – sorri ao ouvir o som de uma piaba bem dada na nuca dele.

- Vamos? – assenti e ele saltou caindo com perfeição no chão, fiquei com receio de saltar era bem alto e se eu fosse à primeira vampira desastrada da história?

- Vou me estabacar ai em baixo. – a gargalhada foi geral.

- Não vai meu amor, lhe garanto, venha. – insistiu, puxei o ar com força e me lancei caindo sobre o salto sem sequer estremecer, ele me olhava fascinado, abobalhado eu diria.

- Tem noção do quanto isso foi sexy? – sussurrou em meu ouvido enlaçando nossas mãos, corremos lado a lado até chegarmos ao rio. Edward tomou distancia e saltou caindo com perfeição na outra margem.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – resmunguei olhando para o salto e o vestido justo que ia até o joelho.

- Vem Bella, você consegue amor. – incentivou meu vampiro lindo, tomei uma boa distancia me livrando dos sapatos, ficando descalça, com um puxão me livrei de uma parte do vestido que ficou na altura da coxa. Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram, ouvíamos os gritos de Alice vindo da casa, corri saltando caindo alguns metros diante dele com perfeição.

Ele voltou a enlaçar nossas mãos, corríamos lado a lado, claro que Edward estava se contendo, meu marido era muito rápido. Adentramos bastante na floresta estávamos perto de um riacho quando senti um cheiro diferente, podia ouvir o sangue correr nas veias dos cervos que bebiam do riacho.

Mas algo me chamou a atenção, um leão da montanha os espreitava, sorri marota e deixei meus instintos me levarem saltando sobre ele na árvore. Caímos os dois, ele não parava quieto então cravei meus dentes na sua jugular sentindo seu sangue quente e suculento descer pela minha garganta. Estava tão concentrada no que fazia que não me dei conta de que Edward estava recostado em uma arvore me observando. Seu olhar era intenso, famintos, percorreu meu corpo todo mordendo os lábios de forma sedutora.

- Tem noção do quanto isso foi sexy?

- Não zombe de mim, não sei se notou, mas eu cai e aquele gato grande me rasgou toda e olhe pra você, não tem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. – reclamei retirando as folhas dos meus cabelos.

- Gostei do que ele fez em seu vestido, deu um certo charme. – falou divertido.- Você foi certeira, muito ágil e esperta, pegou a presa maior. - enquanto falava se aproximava de mim como um leão espreitando a presa.

- Ainda estou faminto. – havia um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábiod.

- Eu também, estou com fome, com fome de você. – seu sorriso se alargou, Edward enlaçou minha cintura me puxando pra si com força, fazendo com que nossos corpos se chocassem.

- Você não é mais quebrável... – disse afundando seu rosto em meus cabelos, inalando com força. - Seu cheiro ainda é delicioso. - suas mãos estavam firmes em meu quadril, indo para minha bunda a qual apalpou com gosto. - Hmm... Deliciosa! – sussurrou contra minha pele, me fazendo estremecer, distribuía beijos molhados pela curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Olha quem fala. – revidei entre arfadas, apalpando sua bunda gostosa, uma de suas mãos foi para minha nuca, segurando firme meus cabelos, aquele gesto m deixou ainda mais excitada. Tomou meus lábios em outro beijo voraz e avassalador enquanto erguia minha coxa na altura do seu quadril me fazendo sentir o quanto estava excitado.

- Hmmm... - gemi entre o beijo enquanto ele esfregava sua ereção em minha intimidade, me excitando ainda mais.

- Bella... Minha Bella... Meu amor... – gemeu deslizando os lábios por minha pele, com um puxão se livrou do meu vestido o atirando em algum lugar da floresta, senti minhas costas chocar- se contra a árvore. Livrou-se do sutiã abocanhando meu seio com vontade enquanto acariciava o outro.

- Edward... – gemi alto infiltrando minhas mãos por seus cabelos, ele sugava forte meu mamilo, dando leves mordidas enquanto seus dedos brincava com o outro. Encaixou-se em mim, voltando a esfregar sua ereção no meu ponto mais sensível, novamente gemi alto tamanho prazer que sentia. Sua mão deslizou pelo meu corpo, seu toque não era nada delicado e aquilo me excitava ainda mais. Infiltrou-se por dentro da calcinha, arqueei as costas ao sentir seus dedos deslizarem pela minha intimidade, sibilou como uma cobra ao constatar que eu estava molhada. – Oohh... – não contive um gemido alto ao sentir seu dedo me invadir, seguido por outro, os retirando em seguida, os levando aos lábios os sugou soltando um som de satisfação.

Livrou-se da calcinha com um único puxão, me beijou rapidamente, voltando a distribuir beijos por todo meu corpo, descendo cada vez mais até estar sobre os joelhos, me ergueu encaixando minhas pernas em seus ombros.

- Ohhh... Edward... – voltei a gemer quando sua língua me invadiu, ele lábia, sugava me levando a loucura, seu olhar encontrou o meu, eles exalavam prazer e luxúria. Aquelas ondas de prazer tão conhecidas vieram com uma intensidade ainda maior, meu corpo todo estremeceu tencionando-se em um orgasmo intenso. Novamente ouvi Edward soltar um som de satisfação ao sorvê-lo todo.

- Está ainda mais gostosa, senhora Cullen. – disse lambendo os lábios, enquanto eu tentava me firmar em minhas pernas.

- Estou é?

- Demais! – ele levou a mão sobre sua ereção a apertando firme, senti um calor abrasador por todo meu corpo, aquilo me excitou e muito.

- Não acha que está muito vestido? – Edward sorriu torto me deslumbrando como sempre fazia.

- Por isso não. - em um átimo ele estava nu em pêlo, foi minha vez de fazê-lo chocar-se contra a árvore. O que tem em mente senhora Cullen? – um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

- Te proporcionar prazer, meu caro marido, muito prazer. – o beijei com vontade, minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo, me deliciando com a textura de sua pele. Encontrando seu membro, o envolvendo com uma das mãos... Era tão firme, grosso e grande... Delicioso! Sem parar de acariciá-lo com movimentos contínuos como ele havia me ensinado, distribui beijos molhados por seu pescoço, peito, abdômen me abaixando diante dele.

- Bella... Não... – sua voz morreu ao tomá-lo em meus lábios, minha outra mão foi para sua bunda, enquanto lambia toda sua extensão, passando a língua por seus testículos. – Ooohh... – ouvi meu marido gemer entre um rugido, suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos, os segurando firme.

Edward investia contra minha boca, eu podia senti-lo fundo em minha garganta, estava quase todo dentro da minha boca. Aquilo era imensamente prazeroso, não demorou para que eu sentisse seu corpo estremecer, ele tentou sair, mas não permiti. Novamente um rugido ecoou pela floresta, senti seu gozo escorrer pela minha garganta, o sorvi por completo sugando até a última gota.

- Quem é o gostoso aqui? – Edward semicerrou os olhos me puxando pra si, novamente senti minhas costas se chocar contra o tronco da imensa árvore, ele devorava minha boca me invadindo em uma estocada firme e certeira que teria me aberto ao meio, se ainda fosse humana.

O envolvi com minhas pernas lhe dando mais acesso, gememos juntos quando se aprofundou ainda mais. Edward me beijava, mordia lambia enquanto eu me deliciava com sua nova descoberta, sim meu marido não tinha mais que lutar contra seus instintos ou seus desejos, estava livre para me amar sem reservas, sem medo, como estava fazendo ali naquele momento. Nos beijávamos sem pressa, o ar não era mais necessário, me sentia completa e imensamente feliz.

Não sei precisar quantas vezes explodimos em puro prazer, juntos, sempre juntos, mas estávamos há muito tempo ali. Quando nos demos conta, já era madrugada, nos amamos por aproximadamente quinze horas interruptas, e das mais variadas formas.

- Tive tanto medo... Pensei que tivesse feito algo errado, mas você esta aqui, linda e toda minha, pra eternidade.

- Pra eternidade Edward, sou sua pra sempre. – estávamos deitados sobre as roupas dele na relva, ambos nus o cheiro de sexo exalava por todo lugar. – Tem idéia do quanto estou feliz?

- Sim porque também me sinto assim, estou tão feliz como jamais pensei ser possível, tenho você meu amor, minha esposa que me deu a filha mais linda que alguém poderia sonhar.

- Como ela é?

- Linda, tem os cabelos da cor do meu e os olhos da cor dos seus, castanhos chocolate. A boquinha perfeita, as bochechas fofinhas e rosadas, uma princesa. – ele falava dela com tanto amor.

- Gostaria de vê-la... Quando acha que será possível? – ele me colocou sobre si, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Vai depender de você meu amor, se conseguir se controlar... Ela é metade humana Bella, o seu sangue corre quente nas veias de nossa pequena. Acha que consegue se conter diante dela?

- Acha que posso atacá-la?

- Não creio, mas há o risco e sei que jamais se perdoaria se o fizesse, quando sentir que está pronta a verá e a terá em seus braços. - Edward tinha razão, jamais me perdoaria.

- Como vou voltar pra casa agora? Já que o senhor rasgou meu vestido, e não faço idéia de onde foi parar minha calcinha. – meu marido gargalhou alto, eu tremi encima dele.

- Tem a minha camisa serve? – falou divertido.

- Faz idéia do quanto àquele anormal vai me atormentar? – revirei os olhos ao ouvir meu marido gargalhar novamente. – Que bom que divirto você. – disse me levantando, mas ele ficou sério e me deteve.

- Ainda não acabei com você senhora Isabella Cullen. – franzi o cenho.

- O que?

- Ainda tenho fome de você...

- Tem idéia de quantas vezes nós...

- Não importa! Ainda te desejo... – disse segurando sua ereção, acariciando se membro, me deixando em chamas novamente. – Vem meu amor.

Não resisti, me sentei sobre ele me encaixando em seu corpo, novamente gememos juntos aos estarmos conectados, nos beijávamos o tempo todo, e nos amávamos de novo, e de novo...


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO XXI**

**POV EDWARD**

Dois dias... Estávamos na floresta há dois dias, nos amando como dois loucos sedentos um do outro... Ah como era bom amá-la sem medo, sem controle. Minha esposa era uma amante excepcional, ela me levava à loucura!

Novamente caçamos antes de voltarmos pra casa, não tínhamos pressa, tínhamos a eternidade, estávamos de mãos dadas caminhando pela floresta, ela usava somente a minha camisa. Falamos sobre Renesmee, sobre seu pai e seus irmãos, claro que omiti o fato do imprinting. Estanquei ao senti um cheiro peculiar há um raio de um quilometro mais ou menos, três humanos, montanhistas. Ela se voltou na direção do cheiro puxando o ar com força.

- Humanos... Estão em três. – assenti somente, pronto para contê-la se necessário.

- Como conseguia ficar comigo daquela forma Edward? – sua pergunta me surpreendeu, ela havia os ignorado por completo.

- Era bem complicado. – disse somente.

- Você conseguia ouvir meu sangue correndo em minhas veias e o desejava mais que tudo, como...

- O desejava sim, mas desejava você, ainda mais. – a corrigi.

- Desculpe! Não fui muito legal com você não é? Te provocando o tempo todo... Agora entendo seus chiliques. – olhei pra ela sem acreditar.

- Hey... Eu não tinha chiliques Isabella. – ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Você vai me matar Isabella. – disse imitando minha voz de forma tosca.

- Ah sua... – ela disparou na frente, revirei os olhos meneando a cabeça, ela achava mesmo que ia conseguir escapar de mim? Disparei atrás dela, não demorou e ela já estava em meu raio de visão. Bella ria tentando fugir de mim, acelerei um pouco mais a pegando pela cintura, a jogando no ombro como um homem das cavernas.

- Me solta Edward, prometo que não vou fugir. – pedia de cabeça pra baixo, a camisa cobria somente sua bunda deliciosa.

- A visão daqui está maravilhosa. – a provoquei.

- Desde quando ficou tão tarado? Onde está o cara recatado do século passado que conheci.

- Recatado o cacete Bella, uma coisa é respeitar você, outra é ser recatado. – retruquei incomodado, ela estava parecendo o Emm. – Além do mais a senhorita era bem saidinha pra alguém tão tímida. – minha esposa abriu a boca umas duas vezes sem dizer nada.

- Agora ta me chamando de assanhada? Ta me comparando com aquela vampira oferecida por acaso?– estanquei me perguntando como Tanya havia entrado na conversa?

- O que?

- Aquela sua amiga dada. – segurei o riso com a cara que Bella fez.

- Pode me dizer como Tanya entrou nessa conversa? – disse sério fazendo seu corpo deslizar pelo meu, prendendo – a firme contra mim já que não ia machucá-la mesmo, seus cabelos estavam revoltos, ela tentou se recompor, mas não adiantou muito.

- Disse que sou assanhada. – acusou.

- Não senhora! Disse que você era bem saidinha, para alguém tímida. – ela semicerrou os olhos. – Confesso que adorava esse seu lado safada. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Edward!

- O que? – fiz cara de inocente. – Bella... Somos casados, deixa de bobeira, vai me dizer que não gosta quanto te pego assim? – falei a virando de costas pra mim, colando nossos corpos novamente. Dei um belo chupão em seu pescoço que deixaria marca antes, seguido de várias mordidas leves.

- Edward... – gemeu.

- Humm? – grunhi.

- Tá... Eu adoro o Edward tarado, contente agora? – sorri contra sua pele.

- Obrigado, Bella. – agradeci tomando seus lábios em um beijo delicioso, me sentia tão feliz, que minha vontade era de gritar pro mundo.

- Pelo que? – disse assim que nos apartamos.

- Por tudo, por me amar, por me mostrar o quanto é bom amar e ser amado, por se casar comigo, me tornar seu marido, por me fazer tão feliz... Pela filha maravilhosa que me deu... Por essa família linda que formamos. – seus olhos cor de mel estavam brilhando intensamente e aquele biquinho de choro estava lá.

- Eu é que sou grata, Edward... Por ter cumprido sua promessa... Eu... Eu... Eu te amo tanto. – gaguejou ao falar, nos beijamos novamente, peguei-a delicadamente nos braços. Levando minha esposa para casa.

Entramos pelo mesmo lugar que saímos, para evitar constrangimentos, pela mente de Alice, vi que ainda estava furiosa por causa do bendito vestido. Depois de tomarmos um belo banho juntos, desceríamos para nos juntar aos outros, Charlie e Sue estavam lá, babando na neta.

- Meu pai está aqui? – disse assim que saímos do quarto.

- Sim, Sue, Leah e Seth também, assim como Jacob. – ela nada disse, ficou pensativa.

- Vamos descer, se eu pirar me tranque, por favor. – falou divertida, mas senti um que de verdade em suas palavras.

"_**Pelo visto a caçada foi boa em mano?" **_**–** pensou a anta sacudindo as sobrancelhas, Alice parou diante de Bella com cara de poucos amigos.

- Como teve coragem de rasgar um vestido daqueles? – disse indignada.

- Não faça drama Alice, deve haver uma dezena deles em meu closet, se tivesse tido o bom senso de me vestir com algo mais confortável, talvez...

- Não creio que também voltasse inteira minha cara. – os olhos de minha esposa quase saltaram. - Não posso evitar acontece.

- Bisbilhoteira!

- Não sou bisbilhoteira, nã posso evitar! Pensa que estou feliz com o que vi? – disse estremecendo, ela teve algumas visões de Bella e eu na floresta.

-Bem feito! – retrucou Bella, parecia ter esquecido que havia mais gente na sala.

- Vamos esquecer esse maldito vestido. – chamei a atenção das duas para o restante do pessoal.

- Pai! – assim que o viu, correu para junto dele o assustando. – Desculpe! – pediu se contendo.

- Deixa de bobeira meu anjo. – meu sogro a abraçou como fazia antes, aquela cena me deixou tocado.

- Obrigada pai, por me aceitar. – a voz de Bella saiu baixa.

- Sou seu pai filha, só quero a sua felicidade. – disse beijando a testa de minha esposa.

- Sue. – ela fez o mesmo com a madrasta.

- Seth! – Bella se aproximou dele, mas estancou. – Você tinha razão Edward, ele fede! – a gargalhada foi geral.

- Olha quem fala, seu cheiro também não é nada agradável maninha. – retrucou o garoto a abraçando.

- Fala mana! Pensei que fosse estar como aqueles malucos que vieram atrás de você? – cutucou Leah.

- Ainda não arrumou um namorado Leah? Está precisando de um urgente. – retrucou, a loba só faltou rosnar pra ela.

- O amor familiar não é lindo! – ironizou Seth sendo fuzilado pelas duas.

- E ai? O que eu perdi enquanto estive fora? Onde está Jacob?

"_**Não contou a ela?**_**"** – meu pai perguntou mentalmente, assenti discretamente, mas Bella viu.

"_**Incrível como ela não aparenta em nada um recém nascido, não existe nenhum traço de agressividade nela, ou qualquer outra coisa que se passa com um recém nascido, é como se ela fosse assim há anos."**_ – pensava Jazz a observando de longe.

-Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – insistiu revezando o olhar entre meu e eu.

- Seu amiguinho teve um imprinting com sua filha. - minha vontade era de fazer com que Rose perdesse os dentes.

- Rosalie! – minha mãe ralhou, Bella estava calada, parecia absorver a informação.

- Sabia disso? – se voltou pra mim. – E não me disse nada?

- Achei melhor que ele mesmo contasse a você amor. – tentei fazê-la entender.

- Jacob Black dessa agora mesmo aqui. – falou em um tom que ele ouvisse.

"_**Ela vai arrancar a cabeça dele.**_**"** – pensava meu irmão animado, esfregando uma mão na outra.

"_**O Jake ta ferrado**_**."** – pensou Seth solidário ao amigo, no fundo bem que eu queria que ela desse uma coça nele, o cachorro apareceu no topo da escada.

- Não vai cumprimentar sua melhor amiga? – perguntou com uma voz doce, assustadoramente calma.

- Bells, eu posso explicar... – começou o lobo se enrolando todo.

- Explicar o que Jake? Como foi safado o suficiente para ter um imprinting com o meu bebê? – essa era a minha Bella.

- Sabe que não posso controlar muito menos escolher. – se defendeu o cão sarnento. – Pensei que fosse compreender, até o Edward compreendeu. - falou apontando pra mim.

- Agora é Edward? Onde foi parar o sanguessuga nojento que estava tentando me matar? – eu e meus irmãos não conseguimos conter o riso.

- Bells as coisas mudaram agora...

- Muito conveniente pra você não é? Seu pervertido, como tem coragem de ter um imprinting com meu bebê que mal acabou de nascer? – ela estava furiosa. - Espero que saiba correr com três patas seu cachorro sem vergonha. – disse indo pra cima dele.

- Contenha- a Edward. – pediu Charlie.

- Eu não, eles são amigos que se resolvam. – dei de ombros somente.

- Emm, Jazz contenham Bella. – pediu Esme desta vez, me lançando um olhar reprovador.

- Se me tocar eu arranco seu braço Emmett. – meu irmão recuou, a cena era hilária, Bella pequena e os marmanjos com medo dela.

- Acalme-a Jazz. – insistiu Carlisle.

- Estou tentando, mas parece não funcionar. – aquilo me chamou a atenção.

- Bella, você sabe como isso acontece, eu te expliquei se lembra? Sabe que não é assim que funciona. – ela o encarou pensativa, mordia o canto da boca, depois os lábios.

- Se a magoar um tantinho assim que seja, vou caçar você e te castrar, estamos entendidos? – o idiota assentiu e Bella sorriu pra ele. - Agora vem cá que eu to morrendo de saudade de você seu bobo. –disse abrindo os braços, Emmett, Rose, Alice e eu olhávamos chocados para os dois, abraçados no pé da escada.

- Ganhei! – gritou Jasper comemorando.

- Ganhou o que? – perguntou Bella com a sobrancelha erguida.

- A aposta idiota que fizeram. – contou Alice.

- Aposta, que aposta?

- Se você acabaria com ele ou não. – Jazz foi o único que disse que você entenderia.

- Me fez perder cem pratas Bells. – reclamou Charlie.

- Pai! – ralhou o olhando incrédula. – Tem alguém normal nessa família? -nos entreolhamos e ninguém ousou responder.

- Olha quem fala! – retrucou Seth.

- Será que eu poderia conhecer minha filha?

- Tem certeza que está controlada? – perguntou Jacob, Bella se virou pra ele com o rosto inexpressível.

- Eu ainda posso fazer meu pai recuperar os cem dólares, Jacob. – eu a olhava fascinado, encantado e minha família percebeu.

"_**É uma amor tão bonito de se ver, ele a olha fascinado." **_– pensava minha mãe.

"_**Depois de dois dias ele ainda a olha desta forma? **_– Alice parecia falar consigo mesma. **"**_**Precisavam ter estragado um vestido tão lindo."**_

"_**Ela está linda, ainda mais linda!" – **_pensava Charlie a olhando como eu.

– Acha que vou atacar minha filha? Enlouqueceu por acaso? Quero vê-la, é minha filha. – exigiu diante de Jacob.

- Vou buscá-la amor. – subi para o quarto onde Rose estava com ela.

"_**Acha mesmo que ela pode vê-la, Bella é uma recém nascida, Edward**_**."** – pensava Rose com minha filha nos braços.

- Me entregue Reneesme, a mãe dela quer vê-la. – Rose havia se apegado demais a minha filha, estava com ciúme de Bella.

-Mas...

- Rosalie, me entregue Reneesme agora. – relutante, ela me passou minha princesa.

- Oi meu amor, vamos conhecer a mamãe? – minha filha estava ansiosa para conhecer a mãe.

- Esta é nossa filha meu amor, Reneesme. – falei lhe passando a pequena, Bella a pegou com todo o cuidado, a tocando delicadamente.

- Oh meu Deus... Como você é linda filha, é a cara do seu pai. – revirei os olhos. – Olha essa boca, é igual a sua, o cabelo. – dizia passando a mão pelos cabelos dela. – Eu te amo meu anjo... Minha pequena cutucadora. – Reneesme ergueu o bracinho a tocando, os olhos de Bella marejaram e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto assustando a todos.

"_**Ela está chorando? Vampiros não choram? Choram?**_**"** – se perguntava Jacob.

"_**Como ela faz isso?"**_ – perguntou meu pai abismado, todos estavam.

- Também te amo querida e sim ele é especial. – Bella dizia a nossa pequena.

- Quem é especial meu amor? – perguntei já sabendo de quem minha filha falava.

- Jake. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos de nossa pequena. - Você tem sorte filha, ele é uma pessoa formidável. – revirei os olhos, vendo aquele lobo estufar o peito.

- Qual é... – soltou Emm chamando a atenção. - Pensei que você fosse arrancar a cabeça dele quando soubesse droga! Não tem mais divertimento assim. – reclamou revoltado. - Virou zen Bella? – disse cruzando os braços emburrado.

- Quer diversão Emmett? – Bella tinha aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios, voltou seu olhar para nossa pequena. - O que acha da mamãe mostrar uma coisinha para seu tio perturbado? – Reneesme colocou novamente a mãozinha em seu rosto, estava se divertindo com aquilo.

-Concordo filha, agora vai com a vovó. – disse a entregando para minha mãe.

- Eu e você grandão, lá fora, agora, vou te mostrar o que é diversão. – meu irmão abriu um sorriso enorme, correndo lá pra fora.

- Você não vai fazer isso Bella. – falei sério, ficando diante dela, ela ergueu a sobrancelha me encarando.

- Tente me impedir. – me desafiou diante de todos, bufei impaciente, não estava gostando nada daquilo. Minha esposa sorriu estalando um beijo em meus lábios, indo lá pra fora em também, sendo seguida por todos, ela e Emmett lutaram duas vezes, ele perdeu as duas, Jazz também foi e se deu mal.

- Como sabe lutar assim? – perguntou encantado com seu desempenho, ela era ágil, rápida e muito astuta.

- Esqueceram que eu assisti aos treinos de vocês, está tudo aqui. – dizia apontando para a cabeça, o que era estranho, porque geralmente nossa memória humana fica comprometida, mas a dela parecia intacta. A cada momento Bella me deixava ainda mais intrigado, com certeza era muito especial, uma fêmea intrigante e deslumbrante como Aro havia dito em Voltera aquela vez.

**POV BELLA**

Ter minha pequena em meus braços foi uma sensação indescritível, Reneesme possuía um dom peculiar, ao me tocar me mostrou o quanto me amava, contou sobre o carinho que sentia por Jake, claro que ela não falava, mas mostrava em nossa mente.

Quando disseram que Jake havia sofrido um imprinting com ela, confesso que fiquei furiosa de início, mas sabia que ele a protegeria de tudo e todos, ele a amaria incondicionalmente para a vida toda, o que mais poderia desejar para minha filha?

Lutar com Emmett e Jazz, foi uma comédia, eles ficaram indignados por perderem, Emmett vive dizendo que quer revanche e Jazz não entendia como eu conseguia ser tão controlada. Carlisle, Jazz e Edward andavam intrigados com as minhas atitudes e reações as coisas, me achavam muito diferente de um recém nascido, confesso que também achei tudo muito estranho.

Edward e Carlisle tentavam descobrir o porquê consigo chorar, dizem que é biologicamente impossível, assim como meus olhos serem cor de mel ao invés de rubis. Eu disse a eles que havia coisas que nem mesmo a ciência explicava, afinal eu tive uma filha de um vampiro, quais seriam as chances? Se estão tecnicamente mortos, como seu sêmen produz espermatozóides?

- Somos seres místicos Carlisle, e certas coisas simplesmente não tem explicação. – falei dando de ombros.

- Sua esposa definitivamente é especial, filho, é um homem de muita sorte! – estalei a língua revirando os olhos ao ouvi-lo.

- Sei disso pai.

- Pois eu discordo! – os dois reviraram os olhos. – Creio que estive errada esse tempo todo, sou uma mulher de muita sorte, porque tenho você, e uma família formidável.

Esme e Carlisle nos presentearam com uma casa dentro da propriedade, era um antigo chalé o qual ela reformou com a ajuda de todos, era um encanto, parecia com aquelas casas de conto de fadas.

- Não é bem uma casa, ta mais pra uma cabana. – Edward disse quando estávamos a sós.

- Não fale assim da minha casa. – ralhei incomodada. – Ela é perfeita, pra que você quer uma casa enorme, já não basta à mansão? Deixa de ser metido Edward. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Não sou metido, você é que é muito modesta. – retrucou. – Mas a casa é perfeita para nós três, nossa pequena família.

- Pequena, porém completa e feliz. – ele assentiu com aquele sorriso lindo.

Quando se está feliz o tempo praticamente voa, passamos as festas ao estilo Alice, com toda a família reunida, quando digo toda a família isso inclui meu pai, meus irmãos e o bando de Jake. Tem família mais estranha?

Humanos, vampiros lobos e híbridos, isso faria os Volturi surtar, Nessie estava crescendo a olhos vistos, já estava com três meses de vida e aparentava uma criança de aproximadamente um ano e meio, era mimada demais pelos tios.

Todos eles, assim como Jake, faziam tudo que ela queria, o pai não ficava muito atrás, sobrava para a mãe chata repreender as coisas. Já que nem os avôs ajudavam nesta parte, minha princesa sabia usufruir muito bem do seu dom, seu poder de persuasão era incrível, dobrava qualquer um e falava meio atrapalhado as vezes.

Temos uma ligação forte, Edward consegue ler sua mente, mas fica encantado quando ela o toca para lhe mostrar o que quer. Fomos levá-la para caçar, nunca vi meu marido se divertir tanto, ele impecável como sempre, era incrivelmente sexy vê-lo caçar, ficava sério, compenetrado... Era certeiro e sempre parecia ter saído do banho, às vezes sua perfeição chegava a ser irritante. Já eu e minha filha voltávamos completamente descabeladas e sujas. Sem contar o fato de Nessie ficar com pena dos coelhinhos e esquilinhos, para a alegria de Edward.

Algo andava me intrigando, tinha receio de falar, não sabia como reagiriam, mas era a minha família e não poderia mais guardar aquilo só pra mim, mesmo porque, Edward andava desconfiado demais.

- Você anda pensativa demais Bella. Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo com você? – disse abraçado a mim, estávamos em nosso quarto, havíamos acabado de fazer amor.

- Estou sentindo umas coisas estranhas, algo que vem acontecendo comigo e vem me incomodando. – me sentei de frente pra ele, para olhar em seus olhos.

- O que está acontecendo Bella? – havia preocupação em sua voz.

- Edward é normal um vampiro ter mais de um dom, um poder? – ele franziu o cenho.

- Nunca ouvi falar Bella, por que meu amor?

- Acho que sei por que não consegue ler minha mente.

-Sabe?

- Creio... Não, tenho certeza que tenha algo aqui bloqueando você e qualquer outro que queira ter acesso a ela. – disse apontando para minha cabeça.

- Um bloqueio mental? –Edward ficou pensativo. – Isso eu já suspeitava, não são todos que você bloqueia, somente os mentais, mas como Reneesme tem acesso a sua mente? Consegue ver os pensamentos dela, não consegue?

- Tem razão, talvez seja pela ligação que temos.

- Talvez seja isso mesmo, mas perguntou se pode ter mais de um dom?

- Acho que de certa forma consigo fazer várias coisas com a mente. – os olhos de Edward quase saltaram.

"_**Isso é impossível, jamais vi algo assim, o que estará acontecendo com ela?"**_ – se perguntava realmente assustado.

- Não está acontecendo nada comigo Edward, quer dizer nada de tão anormal eu acho.

- O que? Como?

- Consigo ler mentes, não como você... É diferente... Da primeira vez as vozes entravam em minha mente sem que eu pudesse controlar e ela doía e latejava, cheguei a ficar tonta, mas durou alguns segundos somente... – ele me olhava atônito. – Depois descobri que se eu quiser consigo ver o que se passa na mente de qualquer um.

- Temos que falar com Carlisle e os outros. – somente assenti, podia sentir a preocupação do meu marido.

- Porque sou tão diferente Edward? – perguntei estancando na porta, antes de deixar nossa casa e ir para a mansão.

- Não sei te dizer amor, está com medo? **"**_**Queria tirar com minhas mãos o que te aflige**_**."** – pensava ele me olhando aflito.

-Um pouco, mas fique tranqüilo... – sorri marota - No momento sua mente esta aberta pra mim.

"_**Isso não é justo, daria tudo para entrar em sua mente."**_ – pensou me apertando contra si.

- Veremos isso depois, certo? Agora vamos, porque Alice já está pensando em vir atrás de nós. – ele riu meneando a cabeça. Assim que chegamos à mansão nossa pequena veio correndo ao nosso encontro.

- Bom dia papai, bom dia mamãe. – disse pulando no colo do pai.

- Bom dia meu anjo, dormiu bem ou fez muita farra? – pela mente de Edward pude ver o que ela dizia a ele.

- Podemos nos reunir, estão todos em casa? – perguntei com certo receio.

"_**Fique calma, vai dar tudo certo.**_**"-** assenti somente, Alice nos olhava com desconfiança.

"_**O que ta rolando entre esses dois?"**_** –** ela tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa filha? – perguntou Carlisle um tanto preocupado.

- Sim, e acho que só você pode me ajudar a entender o que está acontecendo. – ele franziu o cenho assim como os outros.

- Carlisle, desde que me tornei uma vampira... Sinto coisas estranhas... É como se minha mente tivesse despertado com a transformação, entende?

- Na realidade não.

- Deixe-me explicar melhor, andei pesquisando e pelo que descobri... Quando humana eu possuía um bloqueio mental, uma proteção natural, um escudo que de certa forma protegia o que estava guardado lá. – eles me olhavam como se eu tivesse perdido o juízo, evitei ler a mente de todos, aquilo me dava dor de cabeça.

- Isso faz sentido. – disse olhando para Edward.

- Mas com a transformação algo aconteceu e creio que tenha liberado outros dons ou poderes se preferir...

- Como assim dons? Nunca ouvi dizer que um vampiro possuísse mais que um dom. – falou confirmando o que Edward havia dito.

- Preciso que me ajude a compreender o que está acontecendo comigo, consigo ler mentes...

- O que? Você também? – havia tanta surpresa na voz de Emmett.

- Não da mesma forma de Edward, pelo que entendi, ele capita todos os pensamentos de uma só vez, como se todos falassem em sua mente ao mesmo tempo, certo? – meu marido assentiu. – No meu caso é diferente, quando quero libero o dom, é assim com todos, não os uso freqüentemente, mas estão aqui e me assusta saber que tem tanto poder aqui dentro. – falei apontando para minha cabeça.

- Está dizendo que existem vários dons e que os controla perfeitamente? – havia incredulidade na voz de Jazz.

- Basicamente sim, é como se estivessem protegidos ali, pelo escudo natural que eu tenho, a partir do momento que os acesso, tenho que ter o máximo de controle, por isso evito usá-los.

- De que poderes estamos falando exatamente? – Carlisle havia feito a pergunta certa.

"_**Isso é mesmo fascinante, jamais vi ou ouvi algo parecido."**_ – pensava entusiasmado eu diria.

- Edward disse a mesma coisa. – respondi ao seu pensamento como Edward fazia, ele me olhou espantado.

- Posso fazer projeção astral e mental. – me concentrei em Esme a levando para um belo jardim o qual ela olhava fascinada e meu marido pode ver pela mente da mãe.

- É incrível! Pode projetar qualquer coisa? – perguntou fascinado.

- Sim. - respondi liberando Esme. – Creio que é isso que Jane faz, ela projeta o fogo e você tem a sensação de estar sendo queimado vivo.

- É isso mesmo que ela faz. – respondeu Carlisle pensativo, em sua mente buscava alguma explicação plausível.

- Prestem atenção. – pedi olhando para Rose.

- Onde está Jacob, sinto saudades dele, gosto de tê-lo aqui, ele cheira tão bem. – dizia a loira toda derretida, todos se entreolharam abismados.

- O que fez com ela? – Emmett perguntou olhando para a esposa que suspirava.

- Sabe que poderia fazê-la abraçar Jake neste exato momento e ela o faria com toda a ternura do mundo, como posso fazer isso. – a loira sentou- se no colo dele e o beijou como se não houvesse ninguém ali.

- Disso eu gostei! – soltou depois que liberei Rose que olhava se perguntava como foi parar no colo dele.

- Você manipulou a mente dela. – Alice exclamou boquiaberta. – Da próxima vez a faça sentar e rolar. – a gargalhada foi geral, menos Rose é claro.

- Desculpe Rose! – ela fez um gesto com a mão, ainda bem que ela não se lembra o que disse.

- Vejam isso. – olhei para um vaso de Esme que estava sobre o aparador do outro lado da sala, concentrei minha energia nele que simplesmente implodiu, todos se levantaram assustados me olhando com os olhos saltados.

- Eehh! - Reneesme gritou batendo palmas.

- Como fez isso? – Edward estava realmente assustado, assim como Carlisle.

- Concentrei minha energia mental em um ponto fixo, mas creio que com treino e autocontrole consiga ampliar isso e por último. Fechei meus olhos, trazendo meu escudo para fora, me envolvendo.

- Ataque Emmett. – pedi, mas Edward o impediu.

- Nem pense nisso Emmett. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Deixa de ser bobo Edward, ele não vai nem chegar perto, lhe garanto, manda ver grandão. – insisti, ele veio com tudo batendo contra o escudo voando pela sala caindo do outro lado se chocando com a parede fazendo um buraco enorme.

- Machucou tio? – perguntou minha filha de cima da mesa.

- Oh meu Deus! Desculpe Esme, deveria ter feito isso lá fora. – lamentei pelo estrago, Emmett levantou atordoado.

- Isso é simplesmente incrível! – disse Carlisle vindo pra junto de mim. – Filha tem noção do quão poderosa você é?

- Pela sua cara isso não é boa coisa, não é mesmo?

- É preocupante Bella, mas o que me deixa mais intrigado é que você é uma recém nascida, mesmo assim seu autocontrole supera até mesmo o meu e olha que levei séculos aperfeiçoando.

- Pelo que li, são dons telecinéticos, já viu algum vampiro com um dom assim?

- Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Zafrina, Aro, Marcus e Edward possuem dons telecinéticos, mas um especifico em cada individuo... Você é uma caixinha de surpresa Isabella e acho que vou precisar da ajuda de Eleazar para poder ajudar você. - a vinda de Eleazar implicaria na vinda de Tanya e companhia. – Ele estava mesmo querendo vir para conhecer Nessie, será uma boa oportunidade, não acha?

- Presumo que não virá sozinho. – meu olhar encontrou o de Edward.

- Provavelmente não. – meu amado sogro respondeu receoso.

- Tudo bem, desde que Irina e Tanya se mantenham longe de mim, da minha filha e principalmente do meu marido. – falei semicerrando.

"_**Definitivamente você ta ferrado mano**_**."** – pensou Emmett esquecendo o fato de que eu também lia mentes agora.

- E porque ele estaria Emm? Tem algo que eu precise saber?- perguntei sem entender o recado, Edward bufou impaciente, lançando um olhar mortal para o irmão.

"_**Foi mau, cara!"**_ – se desculpou em pensamento.

- Porque ta dizendo isso? O que deu em você? – ele estava irritado ou era impressão minha?

- Se chegar perto daquela vampira atirada, nunca mais fará sexo em sua existência, estamos entendidos? – peguei minha filha saindo de lá, os pensamentos de todos estavam confusos, senti Edward vindo atrás de mim e agradeci mentalmente a Rose por vir pegar Nessie.

- Rose leve Nessie para brincar em casa. – a voz de Edward era cortante, ela assentiu a pegando dos meus braços, estava de costas pra ele.

- O que foi aquilo? – insistiu furioso, eu não estava muito diferente.

- Irina me odeia... E Tanya... - ri com escárnio. - Preciso mesmo dizer? Aquela é louca por você e não esconde nenhum pouco, quer mais? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Tudo isso é ciúmes? – falou impaciente.

- E se estiver, tenho meus motivos não concorda? Não gosto dela e não confio nela, aquela mulher me odeia Edward e sabe disso. – será que ele não via o óbvio?

"_**Essa é boa! Tive que suportar vê-la com o cachorro do Jacob, nunca mais vi Tanya, porque tanta raiva?" **_– se perguntava andando de um lado para outro, será que também esqueceu o fato de que eu tinha acesso a sua mente?

- Eu e Jake nunca dormimos juntos Edward, éramos amigos puro e simples, você foi pra cama com ela, tiveram um relacionamento, uma transa ou sei lá que diabos foi aquilo... – ele me lançou um olhar cortante. - Só sei que ela é louca pra ter você outra vez e deixou isso bem claro quando esteve aqui da última vez, então não me venha dizer que sou absurda ou que meu ciúme é infundado. –pude ouvir claramente um rosnado se formar em seu peito, ele o continha. - Sei que me ama e o quanto me ama, mas me incomoda vê-la perto de você.

- Está sendo absurda! – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Veremos então. – fiz o mesmo, saindo de lá, fui pra minha casa, onde Rose estava com Nessie.

- Tá triste mamãe? – perguntou meu anjinho.

- Não meu amor, a mamãe esta bem. – dei um beijo nela que brincava com a tia em seu quarto, ela fazia o que queria com a loira.

"_**Não fica assim, ele te ama Bella, não vai fazer nada de errado**_**."** – pensou olhando pra mim.

- Sei disso, não é esse o problema... Não confio nela Rose, aquela mulher me odeia, assim como sua irmã, negaram o pedido de Carlisle se lembra... Qual o interesse em Nessie? Eleazar, Carmem e Kate até entendo, mas aquelas duas eu simplesmente não consigo engolir.

"_**Te entendo minha irmã, mas brigar com ele, não vai adiantar nada. Ela é astuta Bella e dissimulada, consegue disfarçar seus pensamentos, fazia isso em Denali, quando ele esteve por lá**_**." **

- O que aconteceu realmente quando ele esteve lá Rose, me diga a verdade, não precisa se preocupar, manterei segredo. – ela me olhou reticente.

- Ele me mata Bella. – disse olhando para Nessie que continuava a brincar.

- Ele não vai saber, lhe prometo Rose. – insisti.

"_**Quando foi pra lá, estava arrasado, mas obcecado com a perseguição a Victória. Ele mal falava conosco, ficou um tempo completamente isolado, Emm me contou que ele se reaproximou dela para obter informações."**__ – _ela contava em pensamento, para evitar que Nessie ouvisse algo, fiz uma cara de paisagem, como se não me importasse com aquilo, mas era como se minhas entranhas se contorcessem.

"_**Não sei até onde isso foi, mas eles viviam juntos pra cima e pra baixo, ele aceitava as investidas dela se é que me entende, ficavam naquele joguinho de sedução, sacou?"**_

- Perfeitamente. – respondi sentindo muita, mas muita raiva. - Sabe se rolou alguma coisa? – ela mordeu os lábios ponderando se me dizia ou não.

"_**Até onde sei, se beijaram algumas vezes, se rolou algo mais, não sei lhe dizer. Não vai brigar com ele vai? Isso já foi, vocês estavam separados, foi há algum tempo, estão casados e bem..." **_

- Tudo bem Rose, fica tranqüila, não vou fazer nada. – a tranqüilizei.

Edward ficou muito zangado comigo e saiu sem dizer pra onde iria, as coisas que Rose me contou ficaram remoendo em minha mente.

- Bella, o que você tem, ele foi caçar, esfriar a cabeça, sabe como ele é. – dizia Alice ao entrar em meu quarto.

- Sim eu sei, estou com medo Alice...

- Pelos Denali? Elas não vão fazer nada Bella, fique tranqüila, além do mais Edward praticamente tocou Tanya daqui da outra vez. – disse se jogando em minha cama caindo ao meu lado.

- Estou com uma sensação ruim, como se algo estivesse pra acontecer, não sei bem o que, mas sei que vai. – podia sentir em meus ossos.

- A vidente da família sou eu Bella. – seu tom era divertido. – Além do mais, não vejo nada. – falou dando de ombros.

- Alice você só vê, quando a pessoa se decide, isso não conta! – ela me deu de língua. - Não sei explicar é muito forte, não confio naquelas duas, nem um pouco. – a vi revirar os olhos como o irmão fazia.

- Também não confio Bella, mas meu irmão te ama, ele ficou muito irritado com o que disse.

- Eu sei, estava lá Alice... Esqueceu? – não contive meu sarcasmo. - Mas fiquei com tanta raiva... Sei que ela vem atrás dele, tenho certeza, posso sentir em meus ossos. – disse convicta.

- Edward é louco por você Bella, jamais faria algo para te magoar, ainda mais algo assim. – desta vez ela estava séria.

- Quer me perguntar algo, não é? Porque está hesitante?

- Promete que vai me dizer a verdade?

- O que quer saber? – perguntou tensa, em sua mente vi que tentava prever o que eu diria.

- Quando estavam em Denali... – ela era ligada demais a Edward, será que diria a verdade? – Teve alguma visão deles? – Alice franziu o cenho. – Por favor, Alice, me diz se eles ficaram juntos quando ele esteve por lá? – ela me olhava sem dizer nada.

- Sim... – respondeu para o meu desespero. – os vi juntos, por várias vezes, Edward aceitou suas investidas, o tonto achou que assim conseguiria informações sobre Laurent, conseqüentemente de Victória.

- Eles... Sabe se ele ficou com ela?

- E isso importa?

- Preciso saber Alice.

- Há coisas que é melhor não sabermos Bella, vai por mim. Meu irmão te ama Bella, não deixe que a vinda dela pra cá, abale seu casamento.

- Sei disso, mas ela é perigosa, sei que ainda não desistiu dele... Vi como o olhava no casamento, ela o quer e fará tudo para tê-lo... Não a quero perto dele, tenho medo Alice... Medo que ele ceda de alguma forma...

- Isso não vai acontecer, ele te ama demais.

- Não vou tolerar as provocações dela... Não dessa vez... Acabo com ela Alice, sem pensar duas vezes acabo com aquela vampira dos infernos. – sentia tanta raiva, ele ficou com ela em Denali... Mentiu pra mim.

- Você me assusta às vezes sabia? – dizia me olhando com uma cara estranha.

Edward voltou dois dias depois, sem dizer onde esteve muito menos com quem, claro que eu sabia por que Alice o monitorava. Não veio pra casa, ficava na mansão, Alice e Rose levavam e traziam Nessie. Também não fui à mansão, todos estavam apreensivos, ainda espantados e assustados com os meus poderes.

Jake ficava comigo, me fazia companhia, dizia pra eu parar de ser ciumenta, que meu marido me amava demais. Mas aquela sensação ruim não me deixava, e a falta que sentia dele só piorava as coisas.

Finalmente os Denali haviam chegado, Alice me ligou avisando, me arrumei e fui para a mansão, era a primeira vez que nos víamos em dias. Sentia tanta falta dele, quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, meu corpo ficou em chamas... Queria correr pra ele e pedir desculpas, beijá-lo, amá-lo... Mas ele havia mentido pra mim, ficou com ela em Denali. Os cinco estavam lá, Jake e Seth também, os dois praticamente se instalaram na mansão, ficavam em casa também.


	22. Chapter 22

**Semana que vem tem mais! **

**Chegaremos ao fim dessa estória. **

**beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXII**

**POV EDWARD**

Depois daquela discussão sem sentido sai pra esfriar a cabeça, fui correr tentar espairecer, aproveitei para ir caçar. Fui até as montanhas, precisava colocar meus pensamentos no lugar, estava tão irritado e preocupado. Como se não bastasse o fato dela ter tantos poderes... Agora esse ciúme. O fato dela ter tantos poderes me deixou assustado, não só a mim, meu pai veio ao meu encontro.

- Não sabia que ela reagiria daquela forma à vinda deles filho, me perdoe. – pediu sentindo-se culpado.

- Não se preocupe Carlisle, ela se sente um tanto insegura com relação à Tanya, a coisa é um pouco complicada, Bella anda estressada e cansada. – desabafei.

- É muita coisa pra uma pessoa só, mas a presença de Eleazar é necessária, Edward, só ele pode nos auxiliar. – assenti somente.

Conversamos muito sobre os poderes de Bella, de como conseguia ser tão controlada, meu pai ficou realmente preocupado com a reação dela a presença de Tanya, mas evitei falar sobre aquilo. Fui direto para a mansão, Nessie estava lá, mas Bella não, segundo Alice, ela estava em casa.

- De tempo a ela Edward, Bella está assustada com tudo que está acontecendo com ela, insegura, mas te ama meu irmão, logo vão se entender. – assenti somente, fiquei com minha filha em nosso quarto.

- O que você tem papai? –Nessie perguntou acariciando meu rosto.

- Nada não meu amor. – ela estava tão linda, cada vez maior, já aparentava uma criança de dois anos. Seus cabelos batiam nos ombros fazendo cachos na ponta como os da mãe,

- A mamãe também ta triste, vocês brigaram? – além de tudo era esperta.

- Não meu amor, ela precisa ficar sozinha um tempo, está cansada, mas o papai a ama assim como ama você. – ela sorriu se aconchegando em meus braços como a mãe fazia. Minhas irmãs a levava para nossa casa e a trazia, Bella não veio uma só vez até a mansão, evitei ir pra casa, achei melhor dar tempo a ela, espaço. Estávamos há dias sem nos ver, não agüentava mais de saudade.

Alice ligou pra ela avisando que os Denali haviam chegado, Nessie estava em seu quarto, com Jake e Rose.

- Eleazar meu amigo, que bom que veio. – Carlisle agradeceu o abraçando.

- Me desculpe meu amigo, por não ter atendido seu pedido da outra vez, espero que tenha compreendido. – ele parecia realmente arrependido.

- Onde está sua esposa, Edward? –Tanya perguntou sorrindo pra mim. **"**_**Consegue estar ainda mais lindo!" **_– deixou escapar enquanto me olhava, perdida em suas lembranças dos momentos que passamos juntos, de quando transavamos pra ser mais específico. Só rogava para que Bella não estivesse lendo a mente deles naquele momento, porque senão eu estava perdido!

- Estou aqui Tanya. – respondeu da porta, surpreendendo a todos, ninguém havia notado sua aproximação da casa, como ela fez aquilo? Estava absolutamente linda. Seu vestido era frente única e com um belo decote valorizando seus lindos seios, caia solto moldando aquele corpo maravilhoso, ia até um pouco acima do joelho. Seus cabelos caiam soltos por suas costas nuas, Seth estava ao seu lado.

- Bella! Está magnífica. – disse Eleazar se aproximando dela, cumprimentando-a, era obrigado a concordar com ele, ela estava um espetáculo.

"_**Cuidado Ed, vai acabar babando assim**_**."** - provocou Alice.

- São seus olhos meu caro. – não conseguia desviar os olhos dela.

- Ele tem razão Bella, você está linda, não que já não fosse, mas...

- Obrigada Carmem, entendi o que quis dizer, costumo dizer que sou uma versão melhorada. – brincou divertida.

"_**Não sei onde?"**_ – pensou Tanya enciumada com o modo como eu olhava para minha esposa, o olhar de Bella foi diretamente pra ela, com certeza estava em alerta e eu definitivamente estava fudido.

- O Ed deve morrer de ciúmes de você garota, olha pra isso tudo. – Kate sempre com seu jeito extrovertido, Bella riu jogando a cabeça para trás como costumava fazer.

- Para com isso Kate, jamais dei motivos pra que tivesse ciúme de mim. – respondeu abraçada a loira de forma carinhosa, me perguntava o que minha amada esposa estaria aprontando?

- Irina! – Bella a cumprimentou somente com um leve aceno, os olhos de Irina se voltaram para Seth. _**"Como eles tem coragem de admitir um cão sarnento desses aqui, depois do que fizeram?"**_ – seus pensamentos eram carregados de raiva, Bella semicerrou os olhos.

- Oi Bella! –Tanya, a cumprimentou altiva, minha esposa simplesmente a ignorou, o que deixou o clima estranho.

"_**As coisas não estão nada boas**_**."** – pensou Jazz angustiado e aquilo me preocupou.

- Espero que Carlisle tenha explicado a você o meu caso, Eleazar – Bella disse se voltando para ele.

"_**Essa garota é mesmo insolente**_**."** – o olhar de Bella foi automaticamente para Tanya, minha amada esposa a olhava de forma inexpressiva o que me deixou receoso, assim como toda minha família.

- Me acha insolente? Quem é você? A realeza por acaso? – retrucou ao pensamento de Tanya. - Não gosto de você e muito menos você de mim, então não vamos ser hipócritas, certo? – todos se entreolharam apreensivos.

- Bella, pare com isso. – a repreendi.

-Como ela fez isso? –Tanya perguntou chocada.

"_**Não se meta Edward, vai acabar se dando mal, meu irmão."**_**–** Alice alertou em pensamento, os olhos de Bella finalmente encontraram os meus, eles brilhavam intensamente, estavam marejados, por uma fração de segundo, vi aquele biquinho de choro se formar, mas logo se recompôs empinando o nariz, erguendo seu queixo.

"_**Shiiii... Agora ferrou!"**_- pensou Seth, ela me encarou por alguns segundos se voltando para Eleazar novamente.

- Sim Bella e confesso que fiquei chocado, nunca vi nada assim em toda minha existência. – em sua mente pude ver que estava a par dos poderes dela e achou melhor desviar sua atenção de Tanya.

- Também viemos conhecer Reneesme, Carlisle e Esme não pouparam elogios a pequena. –Carmem estava ansiosa, e encantada pelo fato de sermos pais.

- Ela logo descerá. – respondeu sorrindo, ela mal acabou de falar e Jacob e Rose apareceram com Reneesme no topo da escada.

- Esta é Reneesme, Nessie como a chamamos. – disse Carlisle apresentando minha pequena a eles, que ficaram fascinados, as três se lembraram de Sasha e Vasilii. Irina lançou um olhar mortal para Jake.

- O que ele faz aqui? – perguntou com um rosnado, assustando Reneesme.

- Peço que se controle Irina, está assustando minha filha. – Bella disse entre os dentes.

- Ele é nosso amigo, o melhor amigo de Bella e protetor de minha neta, é bem vindo nesta casa. – Carlisle dizia em defesa de Jacob, na mente dela pude ver o ódio que sentia por ele e Seth.

- Eles fazem parte da família Irina, são fiéis a nós, não nos viraram as costas quando precisamos. – cutucou Bella, ficando diante dela deixando todos apreensivos. - Nem se de ao trabalho Jazz. – sibilou sem sequer olhar para ele.

- Bella, vai assustar nossa filha. – sibilei me colocando ao seu lado, ela relaxou sorrindo para Nessie.

- Reneesme, esses são os Denali, amigos da família. – ela se afastou de mim, pegando Nessie em seu colo.

- Este é Eleazar e sua esposa Carmem. – minha pequena cumprimentou os dois meio encabulada de inicio, os dois ficaram encantados com ela.

- Essa é Kate, amiga da família.

- Oi Kate! – ela se derreteu para Nessie.

- Esta é Irina, irmã de Kate. – minha filha se apertou a Bella ao olhar para Irina.

- Oi. – disse somente.

- Oi Reneesme.

- E por último Tanya, também irmã de Kate e Irina. – explicou Bella, a pequena olhou de uma para a outra.

- Você é linda como seu pai Reneesme, vem com a tia vem? – Bella recuou com Nessie nos braços.

- Não ouse tocá-la. – cuspiu entre os dentes, Nessie se agarrou a ela assustada, fui até elas e peguei nossa filha de seus braços.

- Vem com o papai filha. – ela me tocou.

"_**A mamãe não gosta da moça, ta brava com ela, papai."**_ – disse minha pequena.

- Depois o papai te explica amor, vai com o Jake. – a entreguei para ele que saiu com Seth.

"_**Vou estar na sua casa, acho que vai ser melhor."**_ – somente assenti. Bella ainda encarava Tanya com um olhar mortal.

"_**Ela é muito poderosa, se Aro desconfiar, não medirá esforços para tê-la.**_**" **– olhei pra Eleazar ao mesmo tempo em que Bella.

- Como assim? – aquele pensamento me deixou incomodado.

- Desculpe Edward, mas Garett um amigo nosso, esteve em Volterra há pouco tempo... Aro anda tecendo vários elogios a esposa de Edward Cullen, dizem que ele ficou fascinado com Bella, desde que passaram por lá. – ele se voltou para Bella. – Ganhou um admirador muito poderoso filha e muito perigoso também.

- Percebi, pelo presente que me enviou, assim como o cartão, mas pouco me importa o que Aro pense a meu respeito. – ele a olhou incrédulo.

- Não deveria menosprezá-lo tanto assim Bella, Aro demonstra um interesse preocupante em você e olha que não faz a mínima idéia de seus poderes, se ficar ciente disso, vocês terão muitos problemas. – era o que eu mais temia.

- Ele já me chamou para sua guarda, assim como Alice e Edward. – Eleazar franziu o cenho.

- Uma humana?

- Sim, mas recusei e recusarei quantas vezes for preciso, cumprimos nossa parte do acordo, eles não têm nada a cobrar de nós. - definitivamente ela detestava os Volturi.

"_**Ela está com a corda toda."**_ – pensou Emmett olhando orgulhoso pra ela.

- Pelo que Garett disse, Aro a quer ao seu lado, comandando tanto a guarda quanto o exército. – Bella franziu o cenho sem entender.

- Jamais vou permitir que ele chegue perto dela. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Do que estão falando? – perguntou olhando pra mim.

- Se Aro descobrir seus poderes, vai fazer de tudo para tê-la, como sua companheira, reinando ao seu lado. – seus olhos quase saltaram.

"_**Oh meu Deus!**_**"** – minha mãe ficou assustada.

"_**Isso é preocupante."**_– pensava Jazz.

"_**Isso não pode acontecer Edward!"**_ – dizia Alice em pensamento.

- Isso jamais vai acontecer, sou casada ele é louco por acaso? – Bella estava irritada e impaciente.

- Se acalme Bella, ele não tem como saber de algo assim. –Eleazar tentou remediar o que disse.

- Pode garantir isso Eleazar?Acha mesmo que todos irão manter sigilo sobre isso?

- Jamais trairia a confiança de Carlisle em mim, seu segredo está seguro Bella. – garantiu.

- Não falo de você meu amigo, sei que é fiel a Carlisle, assim como Carmem. – ela se voltou para Irina e Tanya. – Carlisle conta com a fidelidade de vocês?

"_**Como ousa?**_**"** – Tanya estava indignada.

- Somos uma família, unidos, sempre fomos ao longo de todos estes anos que não foram poucos posso lhe garantir... – as duas se encaravam. - Nos recusamos a lutar por você e não por eles, pelos Cullen estaremos sempre dispostos a lutar. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Disso não tenho dúvida, pena que sua intenção não seja assim tão nobre querida. – revidou Bella.

- Para com isso Bella. – pedi novamente, tocando em seu ombro.

- Não ouse me tocar. – cuspiu furiosa, doeu ouvir aquilo.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... – Tanya estalou a língua meneando a cabeça. – Notou que está sempre os colocando nessas situações?

- Tanya, pare de provocá-la. – falei entre os dentes, já estava farto daquilo.

- Não Ed, ela tem que saber o que a simples presença dela acarreta! – sua mente estava fechada me deixando furioso.

- Do que você ta falando? – exigiu Bella, as duas se encaravam novamente como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali.

- Do jeito que Aro está louco por você, não medirá esforços para tê-la ao seu lado, matará a todos que se meter em seu caminho para ter o que quer...

- O que ela quer dizer com isso? –perguntou diretamente a Carlisle.

"_**Edward faça alguma coisa**_**."** – meu pai pediu olhando pra mim.

- Estou perguntando a você Carlisle. – Bella levou as mãos às têmporas, como se sentisse dor.

- Aro quer ter sempre o controle sobre tudo Bella, você é muito poderosa filha, seus poderes nas mãos deles seria a glória para ele... Mas fique tranqüila, eles não tem como saber, Alice pode ficar de olho neles, a mínima movimentação em Volterra saberemos, se acalme. – Carlisle pediu indo pra junto dela. – Está se sentindo bem?

- Minha cabeça dói... Eu não quero nada disso Carlisle... Só quero viver em paz com a minha família. – vê-la tão fragilizada daquele jeito estava me matando.

- Não vai acontecer nada... Não fica assim. – Alice disse também indo pra junto dela.

- Ela tem razão amor... – me aproximei com receio. – Jamais deixarei que aquele bastardo se aproxime de você. - dessa vez ela se jogou em meus braços afundando o rosto em meu peito, pela mente de Jazz pude ver que minha esposa estava uma bagunça.

**POV BELLA**

Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir, aquela sensação de que algo terrível estava pra acontecer se intensificou. Se os Volturi souberem algo sobre mim, a vida da minha família correria risco, outra vez por minha culpa eles estavam em risco.

Quando Edward me tocou novamente, me rendi, sentia tanta falta dele, estava enciumada, magoada, mas não suportava mais ficar longe dele. As imagens deles juntos ainda invadiam minha mente, me deixando arrasada. Eles rindo, se divertindo juntos, se beijando e se amando. Quando foi isso? Há anos atrás ou quando esteve em Denali? Aquela duvida estava me consumindo e minha vontade era de acabar com ela ali mesmo.

- Calma meu amor, nada vai acontecer eu prometo. – insistia Edward me apertando em seu peito, me sentia tão segura em seus braços.

- Você quer paz? Então suma da vida deles, deixe-os viver em paz, só traz problemas para eles um atrás do outro, até os obriga a conviver com aqueles cães que são nossos inimigos. – ruminava aquela vaca loira dos infernos.

- Cale-se Tanya! – exigiu Carlisle. – Respeite minha nora.

- Sua nora vai ser a ruína dos Cullen. – retrucou.

- Tanya se não se calar eu a calo. – cuspiu Alice entre os dentes.

- A culpa disso tudo é sua! – acusou se voltando para Alice. – Você o estigou a ir atrás dela, o empurrou pra cima dela o tempo todo, olha o que ganhou! Os Volturi vão acabar com vocês... Criaram uma nova espécie, ela é uma aberração, que gerou outra aberração! – aquilo foi à gota d'água, ergui meu braço em sua direção me concentrando, era como se segurasse sua garganta. Tanya levou a mão a ela, sufocando.

- Bella o que está fazendo? –Edward tinha os olhos saltados, todos me olhavam assustados. Me soltei dele indo para perto dela que ainda estava presa, se debatendo.

- Pode me ofender o quanto quiser, mas nunca, jamais se atreva a falar da minha filha, se eu ouvir o nome dela em sua boca nojenta outra vez, acabo com você e lhe garanto que não vai nem saber o que lhe atingiu. – minha voz saiu fria e sem emoção.

- Bella solte-a, não vai fazer algo de que se arrependerá. – pedia Carlisle.

- Não está preocupada com os Cullen não é Tanya? Está preocupada com ele, acha mesmo que se eu me for, Edward irá correr pra você? Acha mesmo que se ele não tivesse ido atrás de mim como disse, estaria com você? - disse a soltando, a vadia estava atordoada.

- Ele seria meu se tivesse morrido naquele penhasco, se aquele lobo idiota não a tivesse salvado! – finalmente a vadia mostrou as garras.

- Enlouqueceu Tanya? – meu marido cuspiu furioso, fiz um sinal com a mão o contendo.

- Está falando de quando ele foi pra Denali, depois que me deixou? Quando aceitou suas investidas? Achou mesmo que ter trocado uns beijos, ou até mesmo ter transado com ele o faria cair de amores por você?

- BELLA! – Edward ralhou indignado.

"_**O que deu nela?"**_ – se perguntavam Emmett, Rose e Jazz que me olhavam abismados.

- Porque está me olhando assim, ficou grudado nela quando esteve por lá não foi? Quis relembrar os velhos tempos por acaso?

- Não sabe do que está falando. – novamente cuspiu furioso.

- Isso é o que você pensa, vi o que essa vagabunda mostrava com tanto fervor a você quando cheguei. – falei do mesmo modo. - Não se faça de inocente Edward Cullen, sei muito bem que ficou o tempo todo grudado com essa vadia, enquanto esteve em Denali, "caçando Victória." – disse fazendo aspas. Seus olhos exalavam raiva, suas mãos estavam em punho, estava furioso, irado eu diria.

- Filha... – chamou Carlisle. – Tente se acalmar. – insistiu, estava com medo de que eu perdesse controle, todos ali estavam.

- Se você ousar provocá-lo novamente, ou se quer olhar na direção do meu marido, não vai sobrar nem cinzas suas Tanya, lhe garanto.

-Você não entende garotinha! –aquela voz me irritava profundamente. – Ed e eu somos amigos, antes mesmo de seus avós nascerem, somos uma família, e não vou me afastar dele por um capricho seu!

- Desculpe-me Eleazar, Carmem, Kate, peço que me perdoem. – eles somente assentiram, achei melhor ignorar a vampira vaia antes que a fizesse em pedaços ali mesmo. - Me perdoe Carlisle... Perdi o controle, desculpem. – pedi saindo de lá, estava sufocando, me sentindo péssima. O nó em minha garganta era tão grande que minha vontade era de gritar, sai em disparada, corri sem rumo certo, sentia as lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo me rosto, acabei indo para a clareira onde Edward costumava me levar.

- AAAAHHHH! – gritei a todo pulmão, me deixei cair de joelhos, precisava extravasar tudo que tinha em meu peito em minha mente, arrancar aquelas malditas imagens da minha cabeça.


	23. Chapter 23

**Mai um capítulo pra vocês... **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, beijos Lu**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**POV EDWARD**

Ainda estava atordoado com o que havia acabado de acontecer ali, como Bella soube daquilo e de onde tirou que eu fiquei com Tanya daquela forma? As coisas que disse... Pela mente de Jazz vi que minha esposa estava morrendo de ciúme, ela viu o que Tanya me mostrou e pensava que havia acontecido quando estive lá. Bella se desculpou com Eleazar, Carmem e Kate que estavam chocados com o que foi feito e dito, se desculpou com meu pai, a conhecia bem, estava no limite, saiu em disparada sem sequer falar comigo.

- Vá atrás dela filho, fale com sua esposa, não deixe isso ficar entre vocês. – pediu minha mãe, assenti indo atrás dela, reconheci o caminho que seguiu, estava indo para a clareira. Eu me aproximava quando ouvi um grito angustiado, Bella estava de joelhos no meio da clareira, com as mãos agarradas aos cabelos.

- O que quer aqui Edward? – perguntou sem ao menos se virar.

- Bella não faz assim, sabe que não me envolvi com ela, não depois que te conheci, aquelas imagens, aquilo...

- Foi antes... Eu sei. – sua voz saiu como um sussurro, corri pra junto dela. - Mas a beijou... Aceitou as investidas dela.

- Olha pra mim Bella. – pedi segurando seu queixo a forçando a me olhar.

- Nunca trai o que sinto por você, jamais meu amor... Sim aceitei suas investidas atrás de informações, a beijei sim... Mas só estava tentando distraí-la para obter informações, não transei com ela, juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado. – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e se pudesse eu estaria chorando também.

- Me perdoa... Me perdoa Edward... Deixei o ciúme tomar conta de mim e quase fiz besteira... Me perdoa, por favor. – pedia entre soluços.

- Para com isso meu amor, nada do que fale ou faça vai me fazer te amar menos, Bella. – disse usando suas palavras. – Ela te provocou, sei como se sente, quando deixamos o ciúme entrar o razão sai pela outra porta, esquece isso meu amor... Eu te amo Bella, te amo, me perdoa por ter feito aquilo... Estava perdido tentando de alguma forma...

- Arrancar alguma informação... – conclui por mim. – Havíamos rompido... Não estávamos...

Não a deixei terminar, tomei seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado, cheio de saudade e desejo, muito desejo. O beijo começou calmo, lento, mas logo ficou urgente, voraz, o desejo explodiu em ambos, sentia tanta falta dela.

Minhas mãos deslizavam pelo seu corpo e as dela pelo meu e rapidamente nos livramos de nossas roupas, não contive um gemido alto ao estar todo dentro dela, tanto Bella quanto eu nos movíamos em nossa velocidade normal, era alucinante não demorou e explodimos em um prazer imensurável e sem sair de dentro dela recomecei tudo outra vez,

Desta vez nos amamos de forma lenta e intensa, apreciando cada toque, cada beijo, cada investida contra ela. Ficamos ali não sei por quanto tempo, nos amando, nos tocando, afirmando um para o outro o quanto nos amávamos.

- Sabe como me sinto... Não sabe? Pode ver em minha mente não é? – disse entre beijos, ela estava sobre mim, se movendo lentamente enquanto suas mãos percorriam meu tórax.

- Sim... Quer saber como me sinto? – perguntou entre gemidos.

- Como?

- Fique quietinho... E não ouse parar o que esta fazendo Edward. – sorri com o que disse, me aprofundando ainda mais nela, que sorriu jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Oh... Isso... – gemeu cravando as unhas em meu peito.

"_**Sinta como eu te amo Edward... O quanto te amo.**_**"** – abri meus olhos pensando que ela havia dito, mas Bella mordia os lábios com força, investi outra vez, sem tirar os olhos dela.

"_**Deus! Como ele é gostoso e todo meu... somente meu... pra eternidade..."**_ – um sorriso enorme e satisfeito brotou em meus lábios, eu estava na mente dela.

"_**Você é que é gostosa... deliciosa**_**."** – ela riu abrindo os olhos cravando seu olhar no meu.

"_**Eu te amo... Pode sentir o quanto te amo?"**_ – aquilo me deixou ainda mais excitado, segurei firme seu quadril aumentando as investidas.

"_**E você sente o quanto te amo?"**_ – revidei a pergunta.

"_**Profundamente."**_ – a beijei com todo o amor que sentia por ela, chegamos juntos ao ápice e foi imensamente prazeroso. Estávamos deitados sobre nossas roupas, completamente nus no meio da clareira, Bella se ergueu e ao fazê-lo seus longos cabelos cobriram seus seios.

- Vem aqui. – me puxou pra que me sentasse de frente pra ela, tocou meu rosto como fazia sempre, como se tocasse algo sagrado.

- Posso fazer um teste com você? – não havia entendido sua pergunta.

- Teste? Que teste?

- Não vai doer... Prometo. – ela estava hesitante.

- Teste o que quiser meu amor. – Bella puxou o ar com força como se ainda precisasse dele, força do hábito talvez.

- Deite-se e feche os olhos. – fiz o que me pediu. – Preciso que relaxe Edward, fique completamente relaxado.

- Amor confie em mim, estou relaxado. – falei divertido e ela me deu um tapa.

- Estou falando sério Edward, concentre-se, vou remover meu escudo. – franzi o cenho, não havia entendido e nem deu tempo de perguntar fui invadido com imagens minhas pelo ponto de vista dela, a forma como me via quando humana e como vampira. Podia sentir o que Bella sentia quando a tocava, quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Como ficava triste quando a ignorava, seu prazer quando nos descobrimos àquela noite... Momentos importantes para ela, Bella me mostrava tudo, sua raiva, sua dor, seu amor por mim, quando ainda humana era da mesma intensidade de agora.

Seu desespero em Volterra, seu medo de não chegar a tempo, o alivio quando me viu, o que sentiu quando a beijei, seu medo pelo que quase aconteceu, em sua mente eu iria deixá-la novamente para ficar com Tanya,estava convicta disso. Por isso a relutância em acreditar que não estava morta, que não estava sonhando aquela noite. Sua felicidade quando a pedi em casamento, quando nos casamos e principalmente quando descobriu que estava grávida.

"_**É assim que eu me sinto, com relação a você, é assim que te amo."-**_ completou mentalmente.

- Consegue entrar em minha mente? Ver como me sinto com relação a você como me senti em todos esses momentos que me mostrou.

- Sim, eu sei lhe garanto. – sorriu marota. – Pude ver seu ponto de vista enquanto você via o meu. – a puxei pra mim a colocando sentada em meu colo, de frente pra mim. – Edward... – ela mordeu os lábios quebrando a conexão, voltando a ficar muda pra mim. - Acha que elas manterão segredo sobre Nessie e sobre mim? Depois de tudo que aconteceu?

- Você a assustou e muito...

- Acho que não assustei só a elas não é, você também ficou assustado, vi em seus olhos, assim como Carlisle, Esme e os outros... Alice disse que eu a assusto às vezes. – seu semblante ficou triste de repente.

- Desculpe! – pedi acariciando seu rosto. – É que nunca vi esse seu lado, Bella, sempre foi tão paciente, tão ponderada...

- Ela me tirou do sério, viu como falou de nossa filha? Tanya poderia me ofender o quanto quisesse juro que não teria feito nada, mas quando se referiu a Nessie daquela forma... Perdi a razão, vi tudo vermelho, eu queria matá-la Edward... Por tantas razões que...

- Shhh... Passou meu amor... Esqueça-a Bella, Tanya não teve a importância em minha vida que dá a ela, éramos amigos e confesso que gostava dela e de sua companhia, mas era somente isso, nada mais que isso. Sei que fiz besteira em Denali... Sinto muito mesmo Bella, eu só tentava distraí-la e confesso que não eram aqueles lábios que eu queria naquele momento e sim os seus... Errei e errei feio e peço que me perdoe, mas juro que não transei com ela, foram dois beijos eu juro. – insisti.

- Promete que jamais vai tocar nela...

- Esqueça-a, esqueça que um dia fiz a besteira de me envolver com ela, está bem?

- Era? Não é mais? – perguntou me olhando desconfiada.

- Se não tivesse sido tão rápida, quem teria a atacado seria eu, lhe garanto. – ela sorriu. - Como teve coragem de ofender minha esposa e minha filha? Pra mim é como se ela nunca tivesse existido meu amor.

- Nossos pais e irmãos estão com medo de mim, não estão? – sorri com o modo dela falar.

- Não creio, acho que pensaram o mesmo que eu, mas te amam demais pra ficar com medo de você Bella.

- Não ando me comportando direito. – disse fazendo círculos em meu peito.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar... Me deixou sozinho todos esses dias, sentindo falta da minha esposa, da minha mulher... Minha vontade era de ir até lá e tomá-la a força, mostrar a você o quanto a amava. – a debochada riu com gosto.

- Confesso que estava esperando por isso... Porque não o fez?

- Você é mesmo muito estranha sabia? Mas eu te amo mesmo assim. - ficamos mais um bom tempo ali conversando rindo um com o outro. Nos vestimos e fomos pra casa, nossa família deveria estar preocupada, apesar de que Alice com certeza os tranqüilizou.

**POV BELLA**

Acabamos nos acertando, nos amamos, rimos e conversamos muito, esclarecemos muitas coisas que ainda intrigavam a um e ao outro. Esquecemos da hora, nem sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos por lá, estávamos tão concentrados um no outro que ignoramos o mundo a nossa volta.

Ao chegar em casa nossa princesa dormia tranqüila e serena, reforcei meu pedido de desculpas a minha família e dei graças pelos Denali terem partido. Eles insistiam em dizer que aquilo não foi nada e que Tanya me provocou, mas a sensação de que fiz besteira não me deixava, sentia que aquilo teria conseqüências e que não seriam nada boas.

- Ainda encafifada com aquilo? Ninguém tirou sua razão Bella, ela ofendeu sua filha, disse claramente que você deveria estar morta e que seu marido deveria ser dela, garanto a você que não teve um naquela sala que tirasse suas razões pelo que fez. A não ser Irina, que é uma vadia como a irmã. – concluiu minha amada irmã maluquinha.

- Mesmo assim Alice, acho que me excedi e algo me diz que o que fiz terá conseqüências. – ela me olhou pensativa.

- Não está lendo minha mente,está? – disse ainda me olhando.

- Não! Já basta Edward, gosto de estar na mente dele. –falei sorrindo, nossos maridos haviam saído pra caçar. Coisa de homem disse meu amado irmão lesado, acho que a transformação afetou o cérebro de Emm, é a única explicação para ele ser como é.

- Mas não o deixa entrar na sua com freqüência. – acusou Esme em defesa do xodó dela, que estava com minha filha, as cinco mulheres da família Cullen.

- Em alguns momentos, nem sempre, gosto de ter meus pensamentos só pra mim, mas confesso que ver o sorriso dele quando tem acesso a minha mente me deixa tentada a deixá-la aberta para ele.

- Se Edward desconfiar que te contei algo sobre Denali, viro cinzas. - Esme e Alice olharam chocadas para Rose.

- Eu sabia que tinha dedo seu Rose, pode apostar suas fichas nisso minha cara, ele vai fazer picadinho de você. – afirmou Alice.

- Porque o papai vai fazer picadinho da tia Rose, mamãe? – perguntou Nessie com aquela carinha de anjo.

- Tem que manter segredo sobre isso Nessie, seu pai não pode saber o que conversamos aqui, está bem? Promete pra mamãe que não vai contar, é coisa de mulher. – falei piscando pra ela que sorriu feliz da vida. Minha filha estava enorme, aparentava uma criança de quatro anos de idade já, seus cabelos caiam pelas costas, em um acobreado igual o do pai, apesar de seus olhos serem da cor dos meus, quando humana, era Edward todinha, até aquele sorriso torto era igual o dele.

- Do que tem tanto medo, Bella? – perguntou Esme.

- De que alguma delas me delate aos Volturi, ouviram o que Eleazar disse? Aro anda falando muito de mim por lá, viram o que me mandou de presente de casamento? Edward não engoliu aquilo muito bem e quando Eleazar disse aquilo, ficou furioso. – ela assentiu.

- Teme que Aro venha atrás de você? –somente assenti em resposta para Rose.

- Temo que ele invista contra vocês, contra Edward para ter o que quer e isso me preocupa e me assusta na realidade.

- Fique tranqüila, estou de olho naquelas duas, assim como nos Volturi. – afirmou Alice.

- Eu sei Alice, mas Victória conseguiu ludibriar seu dom por um bom tempo, quem garante que uma daquelas duas não o faça?

- Tanya não é tão esperta quanto, Victória, Bella, está dando importância demais a ela. – falou convicta, aproveitamos a saída dos homens e fomos ao shopping, faríamos umas comprinhas segundo Alice.

Nessie ficou fascinada com tudo, era a primeira vez que via tanta gente normal digamos assim, por onde passávamos chamávamos a atenção, ainda não havia me acostumado com aquilo. Fomos a Seattle, para evitar topar com alguém conhecido, já que minha filha de seis meses aparenta ter por volta de quatro anos.

- Olha mamãe! Quantas crianças. – olhou admirada para as crianças que brincavam no playground.

- Quer ir brincar com elas? – ela ficou pensativa, com o dedinho na boca. – Pode ir filha, só tem que tomar cuidado, não pode bater em ninguém, muito menos morder está bem, minha pequena assentiu com um sorriso lindo.

Enquanto Rose e Alice se embrenhavam nas lojas, Esme e eu ficamos observando Nessie, que brincava com as crianças, estava tão feliz.

- Edward adoraria ver isto. – Esme disse a olhando como eu.

-Eu sei, é bom pra ela, Nessie convive somente com adultos, só quando vai pra casa do meu pai é que brinca com Clarie e as crianças da reserva, pena que em Forks não dá pra fazer isso.

- Podemos nos mudar se quiser, em outra cidade será mais tranqüilo, você pode retomar seus estudos e Nessie freqüentar uma escolinha.

- Creio que não Esme, viu o quanto cresceu em seis meses, como explicaríamos isso? Acho que minha filha só vai poder freqüentar a escola, quando estabilizar. - Nessie acenou para nós do escorregador, estava de mãos dadas com uma coleguinha.

- Notou que Jake estabilizou? – comentou Esme.

- Notei, ele me disse que é assim mesmo, vai ficar congelado em seus dezenove anos, aguardando Reneesme, Edward não está muito feliz com isso. – ela riu meneando a cabeça.

- É ciúme de pai, totalmente normal e compreensivo. – assenti me levantando já que minha filha vinha correndo em minha direção.

- O que foi meu amor?

- Mamãe o que é aquilo? – disse apontando para uma criança que tomava sorvete.

- É sorvete meu amor, quer experimentar? – ela assentiu sem desviar os olhinhos da garotinha. – De que sabor vai querer?

- Não sei. – me chutei mentalmente, como ela iria saber, nunca provou.

- O que acha de sorvete de morango com chocolate, é muito bom. – disse me lembrando do sabor.

- Eba! – Esme ria encantada com a alegria dela, pedi ao atendente que servisse duas bolas bem caprichadas em um potinho, peguei uma colher e dei para minha princesa experimentar.

- Não morda a colher filha, apenas puxe o sorvete, como o papai te ensinou. – ela assentiu se servindo sozinha, levou a colher a boca e seus olhos brilharam quando sentiu o sabor do sorvete.

- É uma delicia mamãe. – disse pegando outra colherada.

Era tão difícil Nessie aceitar comida humana, somente Edward e Jake conseguiam fazê-la comer, não resisti e tirei várias fotos com meu celular, para mostrar a Edward depois, ela estava quase terminando quando as duas malucas apareceram carregadas de sacolas.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Alice apontando para o sorvete.

- É sorvete de morango com chocolate tia Lice, é delicioso! – dizia minha pequena fazendo Alice se derreter.

- Jura monstrinha! A tia Lice comprou uns vestidinhos lindos pra você. – o sorriso da minha pequena ia de orelha a orelha, diferente de mim, ela adorava ganhar presentes.

- A tia Rose também comprou uns presentinhos pra você. – a loira sacudia as sacolas.

-Ela já tem tanta roupa Alice, sabe que Nessie nem vai chegar a usar. – minha amada irmã deu de ombros.

- O que não servir mais você doa como fez com as outras, Esme sempre faz isso com as roupas do Ed, Emm, Jazz e Carlisle. – confesso que ainda não me acostumei com essa mania dela, Edward é como ela, só que com carros.

-Vamos tia! Quero experimentar os vestidos, a gente pode fazer um desfile o que acha? – revirei os olhos, definitivamente ela não puxou a mim.

- Sua mãe bem que podia ser como você, monstrinha. – Nessie gargalhou com a boquinha suja de sorvete, a limpei e fomos pra casa. Alice perdeu o foco quando voltávamos pra casa, em sua mente pude ver que nossos maridos estariam lá quando chegássemos.

-Droga! Não comprei nada para Edward, acabei me distraindo com Nessie.

- Não esquenta Bellinha, eu comprei um presente perfeito para ele, Ed vai adorar, assim como Carlisle.

- O que você comprou Alice? – perguntei curiosa.

- Uma lingerie que ficará linda em você, meu irmãozinho vai pirar. – Esme e Rose riam sem parar, assim como aquele projeto de vampira.

- Alice! – ralhei morrendo de vergonha, se pudesse estaria corando.

- Porque ta tão envergonhada, ele é seu marido Bella, nada mais justo querer agradá-lo. – disso eu sabia, só não precisava gritar aos quatro ventos.

Como ela tinha visto os quatro estavam lá a nossa espere, meu marido lindo ostentava aqueles orbes cor de âmbar que eu tanto amava.

- Papai! – gritou Nessie correndo pra ele que a pegou no ar.

- Oi meu amor! – mais do que depressa ela colocou a mãozinha em seu rosto lhe mostrando o que fez, como brincou com as crianças, sobre a amiguinha que fez, mostrou a ele sua alegria ao provar o sorvete.

- Se divertiu bastante não? – ela assentiu cobrando sua tia, que iria lhe mostrar os vestidos.

- Senti sua falta senhora Cullen. – disse enlaçando minha cintura.

- Também senti a sua, senhor Cullen, queria que estivesse lá, tirei até algumas fotos, tinha que ver a alegria dela, Edward.

- Eu vi amor, ela me mostrou. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Nessie pode ficar conosco hoje? Ela tem tantos vestidos para experimentar. – dizia Alice com a maior cara de pau.

"_**Curta a noite maninha**_**."** – pensou sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

"_**Vai adorar seu presente Ed."**_ – ele franziu o cenho se virando pra ela.

-Alice! – ralhei, ela deu de ombros abraçando seu marido estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

Minha amada irmãzinha estava certa, meu marido amou o presente, aproveitou muito, muito mesmo, aos poucos as coisas estavam voltando à normalidade,

Meu pai e Sue estavam radiantes, pois minha querida madrasta estava grávida, eu teria um irmãozinho, quer dizer mais um. Estávamos em fim em paz, Alice continuava monitorando aquelas duas, assim como os Volturi. Nossos irmãos e Edward decidiram fazer uma casa da árvore para Nessie, um cantinho para minha princesa se divertir, claro que Seth e Jake também estavam lá.

Enquanto os homens trabalhavam, eu, Alice, Rose e Esme, ficávamos olhando com Nessie supervisionando o trabalho deles é claro. Riamos das provocações trocadas entre Rose, Jake e Seth, aqueles três não se entendiam mesmo.

Alice de repente perdeu o foco, automaticamente entrei em sua mente, ****Irina estava na sala dos Volturi, contando tudo a eles, a razão do distúrbio em Seattle, nossa aliança com os lobos o fato deles freqüentarem a casa dos Cullen, sobre Reneesme e sobre meus poderes. Os Volturi estavam em polvorosa, decidindo sua vinda para cá.****

Edward ficou paralisado, pude ver em sua mente medo, pânico, verdadeiro pavor. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e meu marido correu para junto de mim e Nessie, nos abraçando forte, tudo isso durou décimos de segundos.

- O que viu Alice? – perguntou Jazz sentindo o pavor dela provavelmente.

- Eles virão... Todos eles... Parte da corte, as três as esposas, a guarda e boa parte do exército. – dizia entre soluços.

- Quem virá Alice? – perguntou Emmett preocupado.

- Os Volturi! – todos olharam para nós três.

- Quando? – Esme perguntou já discando para Carlisle.

- Ainda não decidiram, estão divergindo em alguns pontos, não há nada concreto ainda, somente estão certos de que virão. – ela buscava algo no futuro, mas estava tudo embaçado.

Logo Carlisle estava em casa, nos reunimos na sala de jantar, dei graças que minha pequena com uma ajudinha de Jazz adormeceu.

- Precisamos saber o que eles querem conosco. – Jazz estava muito tenso, temia por Alice e seus pais e irmãos, por Nessie.

- Está claro filho, não trariam parte da corte, sua guarda inteira e boa parte do exército, para uma simples averiguação. Fosse esse o caso, mandaria Jane e Alec, Félix e Demetri. – explicou Carlisle. - Tem certeza que ela falou sobre os poderes de Bella?

- Sim, também falou que tínhamos uma criança entre nós, uma aberração segundo ela. – Edward rosnou alto ao ouvir aquilo.

- Temos que fazer algo Carlisle! Não vou deixar Aro tocar em minha filha ou em minha esposa. – ele estava irado.

- Se acalme Edward, temos que agir com cautela, sabe muito bem o que significa essa visitinha dele, sabemos o que Aro quer e fará de tudo para obter, teremos que nos precaver.

Eles discutiam arduamente sobre aquilo, eu não disse uma só palavra, os observava atentamente, em suas mentes, todos assustados, com medo. Uma batalha com os Volturi não seria a mesma coisa que foi com os recém nascidos.

Todos estavam cientes das leis que foram quebradas ali, seriamos punidos, disso não havia dúvida era a opinião de todos. Isso incluiria meu pai, Sue e os garotos, por simplesmente serem o que são. Minha filha por existir e qualquer um que se opusesse a Aro, tentando impedir que me levasse.

Não poderia permitir... Aquele desgraçado não acabaria com a minha família, a culpa disso tudo era minha, eu teria que resolver. Foi com esse pensamento que me decidi, conseqüentemente Alice voltou seu olhar para mim, rapidamente a envolvi com meu escudo, para que Edward não tivesse acesso a sua mente.

"_**Não pode fazer isso, Bella é loucura, ele vai surtar, vai atrás de você.**_**"** – dizia em pensamento estava desesperada. Insisti em minha decisão e Alice buscava o futuro baseado nela, até que encontrássemos um no qual todos sobreviveriam, seria arriscado e muito doloroso, mas teria que ser feito, para o bem da minha família.

"_**Vai ser complicado, mas pode dar certo**_**."** – somente assenti imperceptivelmente, já que todos ainda estavam concentrados na discussão paralela que se seguia ali. Aquela discussão sem sentido seguiu noite adentro, todos estranharam meu silêncio, Edward me olhava sem entender, achava que eu estava em choque, achei melhor deixar que pensassem assim.

- O que tem Bella? – perguntou preocupado.

- Vamos pra casa? Quero ficar a sós com você, Nessie dorme aqui está bem? – ele assentiu e fomos pra casa.

- Fique tranqüila meu amor, vamos sair dessa. – somente assenti.

Precisava senti-lo uma última vez, se caso meus planos não dessem certo, foi intenso, muito intenso e Edward notou que algo estava errado, mas preferiu não comentar, ainda pensava que eu estava em choque, nos amamos a noite toda de forma ininterrupta. Com muito custo consegui um momento a sós com Alice para que pudéssemos planejar tudo.

**POV EDWARD**

Desde a visão de Alice que Bella ficou estranha, se fechou em copas, todos estavam preocupados com ela. Carlisle entrava em contacto com seus amigos, vampiros influentes em nosso mundo, segundo ele se conseguíssemos reunir alguns membros influentes da sociedade vampirica, poderíamos convencê-los a se aliar a nós e assim neutralizar os Volturi. O problema era que Aro estava obcecado por Bella e isso sim me incomodava.

"_**O que ela tem, está muito calada, não acha?"**_ – pensou Emmett estranhando a atitude dela.

Na realidade todos eles notaram, Bella estava distante, chegava até ser fria, na noite em que Alice teve a visão nos amamos com tanta entrega e tanto fervor. Mas agora parecia me evitar, de certa forma, não opinava em nada, era como se Bella se isolasse em sua mente, somente Nessie a fazia sorrir, saia com freqüência, ia ver Sue e Charlie, já que ambos se mudaram para a casa que Bella morava antes, para podermos freqüentá-la, já que La Push era proibida para nós.

- Vai me dizer o que se passa nessa cabecinha? – perguntei me aproximando dela, que estava sentada no sofá, perdida em pensamentos, nem mesmo Jazz tinha acesso a ela ultimamente.

- Nada não, o que decidiram? – perguntou sem dar muita importância.

- Bella, estou começando a ficar preocupado com você. – disse segurando seu queixo, fazendo com que me olhasse nos olhos.

- Não tenho nada Edward, vou ver Sue, ver se precisa de algo. – falou se levantando, me deixando lá sozinho.

"_**Não fique assim filho, ela deve estar assustada com tudo isso**_**."** – pensava meu pai, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Tem algo errado pai, Bella nunca foi assim, tão fria. - no dia seguinte passou o dia todo em casa com Reneesme, brincando com ela em seu quarto, falou com Alice, depois minha mãe e Rose.

- Vou para a casa de Charlie. – avisou pegando sua bolsa e as chaves do seu carro, Bella se aproximou tocando meu rosto.

- Eu te amo. – disse do nada.

- Também te amo. – ela sorriu depositando um beijo em meus lábios, aprofundei o beijo, mas logo Bella o ropeu, senti um aperto no peito, como se algo ruim fosse acontecer.

- Tchau! – falou sem olhar para trás, aquela angustia me acompanhou o dia todo, Bella estava demorando a chegar, tentei ligar para ela e nada, não atendia. Estranhei quando Charlie apareceu em casa, estava anoitecendo e Bella havia saído logo cedo.

- Vim ver minha neta e minha filha desnaturada que se esqueceu de mim, será que é ciúme do irmãozinho? – brincou ao nos ver reunidos na sala.

- Vovô! – disse Nessie saltando do meu colo correndo pra ele.

- Como está à vovó Sue?

- Engordando, mas não conte pra ela. – sorri com a cara de minha pequena.

- Bella foi pra sua casa hoje cedo Charlie, não a viu? – falei estranhando o que disse, ele franziu o cenho.

- Acho que se equivocou Edward, não vejo Bella há dias, esteve em casa, mas estava estranha, calada e extremamente carinhosa, não que não fosse antes, mas havia algo errado, o que está acontecendo dessa vez? – um gelo passou pela minha espinha.

- Como assim ela não esta em sua casa, tem certeza? – minha voz saiu um tanto exaltada.

- Absoluta Edward, Sue também ficou preocupada com ela, pediu pra eu vir dar uma olhada, ver o que aconteceu, Jake e Seth também andam estranhos.

- Alice consegue vê-la? – minha irmã estava milagrosamente calada, calada demais eu diria. – Sabe onde ela está não é, porque está me bloqueando? – automaticamente Jazz se postou ao seu lado.

- Sinto muito Edward! Sinto mesmo, me de um minuto. – pediu subindo, voltando com uma caixa e um envelope nas mãos.

- O que esta acontecendo Alice? Onde diabos Bella se meteu? – insisti, sentindo aquela angustia aumentar, assim como o aperto em meu peito.

- Estão todos aqui, espero que entendam o que Bella fez e porque a ajudei. – dizia abrindo um envelope.

**Minha amada família: **

**Peço que perdoem meu comportamento nesse momento e rogo para que compreendam minha atitude. Mas se dissesse a vocês o que pretendia fazer, sei que me impediriam e meu marido surtaria. Preciso que compreendam que só estou fazendo isso pelo bem de nossa família. **

**Minha família torta, a qual amo tanto, cada um de vocês de forma distinta. As minhas irmãs, Alice, Rose e Leah. Meus irmãos Emm, Jazz, Seth e o pequenino que vem por ai, assim como Jake que considero como se fosse meu irmão também. **

**Minha madrasta linda e barriguda, meu pai a quem amo... O senhor foi meu esteio, meu porto seguro, foi minha base, meu pai, meu amigo e meu herói! Minha mãe Esme a qual aprendi a amar, a melhor mãe do mundo. Carlisle o pilar desta família, um homem admirável pela sua hombridade, honestidade e humanidade, sinto tanto orgulho de poder chamá-lo de pai também. Com sua sabedoria e sua sensatez, sei que conseguira conter meu marido e evitar que ele faça alguma besteira. **

**Meu marido lindo e teimoso, espero que consiga entender que é o melhor a ser feito, espero que um dia possa me perdoar, saiba que você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo, é um homem excepcional, não tem idéia do orgulho que sinto em poder dizer que Edward Cullen é meu marido. Você é minha vida, meu coração te pertence, me espere, pois voltarei para você meu amor... Para seus braços que é o único lugar onde me sinto inteira e segura. **

**Pense em Nessie, não faça nada precipitado, vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim, assim que atingir meus objetivos, voltarei pra você. Diga a Nessie que fui viajar e que logo estarei de volta, cuide de nosso tesouro, meu amor. **

**Pelas circunstâncias tive que deixar meu anel, minha aliança e meu colar, assim como a pulseira, mas espero que os devolva quando eu voltar, assim como o meu coração o qual estou deixando com você e Nessie. **

**Te amo, amo a todos vocês.**

**Bella Cullen**

- Porque não a impediu Alice? – sentia uma dor dilacerante em meu peito, ela estendeu a caixa pra mim, ao abri-la vi o colar o anel e a aliança dela assim como pulseira com o diamante e o pequeno lobo.

- Edward entenda, confie em sua esposa, lhe garanto meu irmão, Bella vai voltar pra você, para nós, eu vi meu irmão, mas para isso ela tem que se afastar por um tempo.

- O que ela vai fazer Alice? O que aquela maluca vai fazer? – perguntou Charlie sem entender nada.

- Se entregar aos Volturi. – o choque foi geral.

- NÂO! ELA NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! – gritei a todo pulmão assustando minha filha que começou a chorar, pedindo pela mãe.

- Me perdoa filha, desculpe Nessie, o papai assustou você. – pedi a pegando em meus braços. – A mamãe foi viajar meu amor, mas logo ela estará conosco.

"_**Bella só está protegendo a família Edward, nada do que fizéssemos daria certo, cada decisão que tomavam resultava em todos mortos, incluindo Charlie, Sue os lobos e Nessie, tente compreender**_**."** – dizia Alice em pensamento.

- Se fizer algo, se for atrás dela como está pensando, vai arruinar seus planos, a decisão de Bella foi drástica, mas é a única que resulta em todos vivos... Quer dizer nem todos.

- O que quer dizer com isso Alice? – indagou meu pai preocupado.

- Sabe o que ela fará Carlisle, deve ter uma leve noção, não é?

- Mas, ele sabe dos dons dela, Irina contou. – lembrou Emmett.

- Na realidade eles não sabem quais os poderes dela, só que Bella é muito poderosa. – afirmou Alice.

- E o que ela vai fazer exatamente? – estava tentando me manter calmo, para não assustar minha filha.

- Não acho que deva saber, ela vai te contar quando voltar.

- Desembucha Alice! – minha paciência estava se esgotando.

- Ela vai fazer Aro pensar que romperam... Que Bella resolveu aceitar sua proposta para entrar na guarda, que não quer mais ser uma Cullen e sim uma Volturi. – eu mal a enxergava.

- Acha mesmo que aquela cobra vai acreditar? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Edward... Aprenda a confiar mais em sua esposa, Bella sabe perfeitamente o que fazer e como fazer. Teremos que ser pacientes e aguardar, é o que nos resta fazer, qualquer atitude tomada sem pensar, afetará Bella diretamente.

-Alice está certa filho, teremos que confiar nela, Bella deve saber perfeitamente o que está fazendo, vamos lhe dar um voto de confiança, sei que é difícil pra você essa espera, mas estamos aqui filho, pra você e por você, pense em sua filha. – disse meu pai.

- Tem idéia do quanto ela detesta aquele lugar? – cuspi entre os dentes. – Ela odeia aquilo, odeia os Volturi... Viu o quanto aquilo a assustou. – falei olhando para minha irmã.

-Sei disso meu irmão, eu estava lá também... Mas Bella é muito mais forte do que julga Edward, confie nela, sua esposa vai voltar meu irmão. – insistiu.

Com muito custo fiz o que disseram, tentei levar minha vida, mas a falta dela estava me deixando louco. Carlisle cancelou nosso plano anterior, passaram-se dias, semanas e nenhuma notícia. Alice mantinha sua mente fechada, segundo ela, seria melhor assim.

Me perguntava a que Bella estaria se sujeitando para que estivéssemos aqui agora? Levava minha princesa para caçar, a levei ao shopping onde se divertiu muito, sorri a vendo se lambuzar toda com o sorvete.

- Que sabor vai querer filha? – perguntei ignorando os pensamentos sonhadores da atendente, que me olhava embasbacada.

- Morango com chocolate, mamãe disse que era delicioso e estava certa. – sorri ao me lembrar de quando a levava para tomar sorvete, Bella sempre pedia esses sabores. Sentia tanta falta dela, a falta de notícias era o pior, passava a maior parte do tempo em casa, com as coisas dela, com o cheiro dela.

- Onde você está meu amor? Volta pra mim Bella... – pedi agarrado ao travesseiro dela, estava tão absorto em minha dor, que não notei a presença de minha mãe, somente quando ela tocou em meus cabelos foi que me dei conta de que estava ali.

- Não fique assim meu filho... Bella logo estará de volta, ela prometeu, acha que Bella te deixaria ou a Renesmee? Duvido muito. – dizia acariciando meus cabelos. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu colo, me sentia como um garotinho perdido.

- Sinto tanta falta dela mãe. – minha voz saiu embargada.

- Sei disso Edward, mas tem que ser forte, por sua filha, pra que não perceba o que realmente está acontecendo. – somente assenti, me encolhendo.

-Coloque para fora o que está te angustiando meu filho, não fique guardando isso ai dentro, não faz bem Edward. Estamos somente nós dois aqui, não precisa se fazer de forte, não vai demonstrar fraqueza se chorar. – um soluço rompeu dos meus lábios, em um choro seco, sem lágrimas.

**POV BELLA**

Provavelmente Alice já deveria ter contado a eles, me perguntava como Edward reagiria? Será que acataria meu pedido, será que me perdoaria? Isso se meu plano desse certo, se tudo corresse como o esperado.

Aquela vagabunda iria me pagar, minha vontade era de fazê-la virar um monte de cinzas, pior que ela só a irmã, mas tenho certeza que havia o dedo de Tanya em tudo aquilo. Assim que o avião pousou em Roma aluguei um carro e parti para Volterra que ficava na região da Toscana.

No pescoço o colar com o qual Aro havia me presenteado, um vestido muito elegante o qual foi escolhido a dedo por Alice, como todas as roupas que comprei, sensuais e extremamente sexy. Meu plano era me infiltrar e ganhar a total confiança de Aro e quando ele menos esperasse mandaria todos para o inferno de onde nunca deveriam ter saído. Assim que cheguei fui levada diretamente aos três.

- O que lhe trás aqui minha cara Isabella! –Aro disse vindo ao meu encontro.

- Soube que estava querendo me ver Aro? Aqui estou. – falei atenta a cada pensamento naquela sala.

- Como a pequena Alice havia me mostrado, se tornou uma fêmea muito intrigante Isabella. – em sua mente pude ver o desejo por trás de suas palavras.

- Obrigado Aro! Vim também porque rompi com os Cullen... Foi um rompimento limpo, estou livre para tomar a decisão que quiser em minha vida e decide aceitar sua proposta se ela ainda estiver de pé. – ouvi o rosnado de Jane, seus pensamentos não eram nada agradáveis.

- Mas porque rompeu com eles depois de tudo que você e Edward passaram? – ele estava desconfiado.

- Ele me decepcionou... E muito, mas prefiro não entrar em detalhes, se não me quer em sua guarda posso entender. – falei me virando.

- Não! – soltou rapidamente. - Não seja precipitada minha cara, estávamos planejando uma visita a Forks.

- Eu sei. – disse o encarando.

- Sabe?- perguntou Caius se levantando.

- Sim, Irina Denali veio denunciar os Cullen, a mim e aos lobos Quileutes, não é? Por raiva, inveja e não sei mais qual sentimento que guia aquela criatura. – falei dando de ombros. – Estou aqui para esclarecimentos.

- E os outros? – insistiu Caius.

- A culpa de tudo foi minha Caius, acho justo eu pagar a conta, eles nunca tiveram problemas com vocês ou qualquer outro de nossa espécie, são pacíficos. Conhecem muito bem Carlisle, não é Aro? – minha influencia sobre Aro era maior, estava o influenciando, como fiz com Rose, mas as coisas não poderiam ser muito explicitas, teria que ser lentamente.

- E quanto à criança? – falou Marcus desta vez.

- Reneesme é minha filha, gerada e não criada, se quiser posso lhe mostrar Aro. – seus olhos brilharam.

- Mas como, é imune a mim. – sorri com a cara de bobo dele.

- Consigo abrir fendas temporárias, tente. – falei estendendo minha mão, claro que eu mostrava a ele somente o que me interessava como a discussão com Edward, nossas brigas por causa de Tanya, as imagens que Tanya havia mostrado a Edward, assim como a gestação de Nessie e seu nascimento.

- Como isso pode passar despercebido por nós? – se perguntava ao saber da existência de Naheul.

- Isso foi a mais de cento e cinqüenta anos, pelo que Carlisle descobriu, a ainda suas duas irmãs que são mais velhas que ele. -conclui.

-E os lobos? – perguntou Caius.

- Na realidade são transmorfos, cresci com eles, sou meia irmã de dois na realidade. São de paz, só querem proteger os humanos daquele território, nada mais.

- Disse que a criança é sua filha, vai abandoná-la? – perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida em duvida.

- Confesso que foi difícil, mas ela estará bem amparada pelos Cullen. – disse dando de ombros.

- Podemos dar uma chance a ela meus irmãos, vejam como Bella é incrível! Se a treinarmos, seus poderes pode nos ser muito útil. – dizia Aro empolgado, os dois o olharam reticentes.

- Faremos um teste então. –Caius e Marcus assentiram ao mesmo tempo.

- Só tenho um pedido a fazer. – os três me olharam desconfiados.

- E qual seria?

- Minha dieta! Não me alimento de humanos, é contra os meus princípios, gostaria de continuar a me alimentar de animais.

- Tudo bem, desde que não vire moda. –Aro disse com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

E aqui estou eu, em meus aposentos no palácio Volturi, sentindo o ódio e o ciúme de Jane e outros da guarda perfurar minha pele. Tendo que ouvir os gritos torturantes de vampiros sendo punidos e humanos sendo dizimados.

Irina se foi, irritada por seu plano não ter dado certo, Aro queria puni-la, mas o convenci de que poderia perdoá-la, eu mesma me acertaria com ela e sua querida irmã depois.

Sentia falta de Edward, de Nessie, da minha família, meus amigos. A cada execução que eu presenciava, pensava em cada um deles, era por eles que estava ali, o dia estava próximo. Já estava há muito tempo fora e sem notícias deles.

Suplicia me odiava terrivelmente, já que seu marido não disfarçava seu interesse por mim, assim como Renata e Jane. Depois de incontáveis reuniões tanto no salão principal, como naquele lugar tenebroso, finalmente eles iriam se reunir no grande salão, a portas fechadas.

Seria nomeada comandante de toda a guarda Volturi, o que deixou muita gente irritada, segundo Aro, seria seu braço direito, ele achava que me tinha em suas mãos, pensava até em se livrar de sua esposa para me colocar em seu lugar, ao seu lado no trono e no comando.

Lá estavam os principais membros da corte, toda a guarda os três e suas esposas, assim como alguns comandantes do exército. Comecei a agir me concentrando ao máximo para liberar todo o meu poder de uma só vez. Entrei na mente de cada um os colocando uns contra os outros, estavam tão ocupados se atacando e lutando ferozmente entre si, que não se deram conta de que eram manipulados. Félix arrancou a cabeça de Demetri com uma facilidade tremenda, anulei Jane a quem fiz questão de eu mesma dar cabo.

- Isso é pelo que fez ao meu marido. – cuspi entre os dentes ao arrancar a cabeça dela.

O salão cheio de pompa dos Volturi se tornou um lugar pavoroso, havia corpos mutilados por todo o lugar, sangue, muito sangue. Havia acabado, estavam todos em pedaços, me concentrei liberando toda minha energia e uma labareda de fogo lambeu todo o salão o fogo consumia tudo, purificando aquele lugar maldito.

Sai de lá furtivamente, eram poucos os que sabiam da minha estadia em Volterra, somente a guarda e os Volturi e quem esteve naquele salão. Voltei para Roma e de lá liguei para minha família.


	24. Chapter 24

**ÚLTIMO CAPITULO! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**POV EDWARD**

Cinco meses sem nenhuma notícia, me perguntava o que estaria acontecendo em Volterra. O que aquela maluca tinha em mente, o que tramava? Estava perdido em divagações quando meu celular vibrou.

- Alô? – perguntei não reconhecendo o numero.

"Edward?" – ao ouvir aquela voz foi como se meu coração voltasse a bater e com toda a força.

-Bella? Bella é você? – perguntei incrédulo.

"Sim... Acabou... Estamos livres..." – dizia entre soluços.

- Do que está falando Bella? Onde está? O que fez? – eu andava de um lado para o outro em nosso quarto.

"Em Roma, no aeroporto, vou pegar o primeiro vôo... Será que poderia ir me buscar?" – pediu hesitante.

- O que fez Bella? – insisti.

"Conversamos quando eu chegar, Edward?" – me chamou.

-O que? – minha voz estava sem emoção.

"Acha que vai poder me perdoar?" – sua voz estava embargada.

- Volte pra casa Bella, só assim vai saber. – respondi somente, não deixando transparecer meu alivio. Assim que desligou corri para a mansão, Reneesme ficava mais lá do que aqui em casa, estavam todos lá e Alice estava com um sorriso enorme.

"_**Ela conseguiu Edward, Bella conseguiu**_**." **– pensava aliviada e ansiosa.

-O que foi Edward? –meu pai perguntou vendo o sorriso em meus lábios o qual eu não conseguia desfazer.

- Bella ligou... Está voltando, disse que acabou e que estamos livres.

"_**E o que isso significa?"**_** –** perguntou preocupado.

- Ela não disse, somente disse que estava voltando e que contaria quando estivesse aqui. – ele somente assentiu preocupado.

-Olhem isso! – Jazz pediu apontando para o noticiário internacional.

**-**_**Tragédia na região Toscana! A cidade de Volterra chora a destruição de boa parte do palácio Volturi. As autoridades suspeitam de um atentado terrorista, o salão principal foi afetado, assim como um salão no subsolo, desconhecido do publico até então. Não se sabe o número de mortos ainda, já que não há corpos, somente montes e montes de cinzas**_**.** – a reportagem dizia que o ocorrido foi no dia anterior.

"_**O que foi que ela fez?"**_ – pensava Alice chocada.

- Não sabia o que ela ia fazer? – perguntei olhando pra ela.

- Sabia, mas não que fosse nessa proporção. – dizia sem desviar os olhos da TV.

"_**Foi a Bellinha que fez isso?"**_ - pensou Emmett não muito diferente, o choque estava estampado no rosto de todos, menos em Jake.

"_**Essa é minha garota!"**_ – pensava orgulhoso, olhei pra ele sem acreditar.

- O que? Vai chorar por eles, aqueles que queriam a nossas cabeças? Só pra ficar com o que não lhes pertence? – vendo por aquele prisma ele tinha razão.

Teríamos que esperar Bella voltar, somente ela poderia esclarecer o que aconteceu lá nesses malditos meses. O telefone de Carlisle tocou, era Eleazar perguntando se ele sabia do ocorrido, avisou que Irina foi liberada pelos Volturi a pedido de Bella, que estava arrependida e queria vê-la. Perguntou a Carlisle se poderia vir ao nosso encontro, meu pai olhou pra mim, mas dei de ombros, há mim pouco importava, eu só queria saber da minha esposa, de mais nada.

Bella ficou de ligar assim que chegasse e nada, estava impaciente a ponto de ir a Seattle aguardá-la. Estavam todos em casa, seu pai, Sue, Seth, Leah, minha família e os Denali chegariam de madrugada, segundo Alice.

Nos calamos ao ouvir o som de um carro entrando na estradinha que dava para nossa casa, franzi o cenho, pela mente do motorista de táxi, era Bella, porque não me avisou? Assim que o carro freou na frente da casa sai com minha família atrás de mim.

- Obrigado Steve, tome compre um belo presente para sua esposa e seja feliz. –Bella disse entregando a ele uma gorda gorjeta.

- Obrigada senhora Isabella, quando precisar estarei às ordens. – ela assentiu saindo do carro. Minha vontade era de correr até ela e tomá-la em meus braços e nunca mais soltar. Ela fechou os olhos ao sair do carro, respirando fundo, quando os abriu seu olhar encontrou o meu.

**POV BELLA**

Puxei o ar com força, sentindo aquele cheiro tão familiar, o cheiro da minha casa do meu lar, mas um cheiro em especial me chamou a atenção, abri meus olhos e ele estava ali, na varanda me olhando como se não acreditasse no que via.

Quando meu olhar encontrou o dele foi como se meu coração voltasse a bater, me perguntava se Edward seria capaz de me perdoar por tudo que fiz? Ele foi se aproximando lento demais para um vampiro e rápido demais para um humano.

- Estava pronto para ir buscá-la, por... Porque não avisou que viria mais cedo? – estremeci ao ouvir sua voz rouca e envolvente.

- Acabei conseguindo um encaixe em outro vôo, sem tantas escalas, desculpe! – não sabia o que fazer, como agir e muito menos o que dizer.

- Estão todos ai... A família toda. – ele tentou sorrir, mas não foi bem sucedido, fiz careta pelo que disse. - Estão todos preocupados com você. – concluiu.

- Edward, eu...

- Não diga nada Bella, depois conversamos está bem? – assenti engolindo seco, ele estendeu a mão pra mim e me conduziu até a porta, sem nenhum beijo, um abraço, nada. Assim que atravessei a soleira uma pequena garotinha saltou do colo de Jake e correu em minha direção com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

- Mamãe! – disse pulando em mim, peguei- a no ar a abraçando apertado.

- Deus! Como senti sua falta filha. – falei agarrada a ela, estava tão grande e ainda mais linda.

- Poxa mãe! Porque sumiu desse jeito? – perguntou com as mãozinhas na cintura, me olhando zangada, parecia o pai quando ficava assim.

- A mamãe teve que ir resolver um assunto pendente, mas agora nada nem ninguém vai me afastar de você, ou de qualquer um da minha família. – seu sorriso ficou enorme.

- Ainda bem, porque esse ai. – disse apontando pro pai. – Quase pirou sabia? – todos riram do jeito dela falar, olhei para Edward que tinha um rosto inexpressível, ele era bom naquilo, não me deixava saber como se sentia. Tentei ler sua mente, mas ele se fechou em copas, o filho da mãe sorriu sínico, ao ver minha cara de frustração.

- Não ouse nos deixar outra vez. – disse Esme correndo em minha direção quase me esmagando em um abraço.

- Acabou Esme... Acabou. – sussurrei em seu ouvido ciente que quase todos ali ouviriam menos meu pai e Sue é claro.

- Que idéia maluca foi essa Bella? Abandonar sua filha, seu marido... O que diabos foi fazer lá? –meu pai era um misto de alivio e preocupação.

- Não os abandonei pai... Disse que voltaria... – olhei para Edward que tinha os olhos fixos em mim. – Tive que ir... Não havia outro jeito...

- Havia sim! – a voz de Edward ecoou na sala, estava exaltada.

- Não havia Edward, lhe garanto. – insisti, definitivamente estava furioso comigo.

- Iríamos nos reunir com os membros mais influentes, eles recuariam. – disse convicto, me virei para Alice.

- Não disse a eles? – perguntei confusa.

- Não disse o que Isabella? – sua voz era ácida.

- Em que resultaria esse plano! Cada decisão que vocês tomavam naquela noite, Alice via o resultado...

- Como não vi isso? – perguntou se virando para a irmã.

- Eu a protegi com meu escudo, não queria que visse, estava decidida a fazer o que fiz e nada nem ninguém iria me atrapalhar. – cuspi com raiva, pelo seu jeito de falar comigo.

- Se acalmem vocês dois, vão assustar sua filha. – lembrou Rose.

- Por favor, Rose, a leve pra casa, peço que a acompanhe Sue, o que vou dizer aqui não lhe fará bem. – elas assentiram, Rose me olhava apreensiva. – Depois te conto Rose. – ela assentiu saindo com as duas.

- Como ia dizendo, a cada decisão que tomavam, Alice via o resultado e lhes garanto, em todos ninguém sobrevivia além de mim, não por não lutar, mas porque era a mim que viriam buscar. – todos me olhavam atentos.

- Como assim a você? – perguntou Esme com um fio de voz.

- Irina contou a Aro e seus irmãos que me tornei muito poderosa, mas não sabia de fato o que poderia fazer o que me deu alguma vantagem. Aro ficou fascinado com o fato de que me tornei alguém poderosa, além de intrigante e linda, segundo ele. – ouvi um rosnado ecoar pela sala, não precisei me virar para saber que era meu marido.

- Está dizendo que Aro... – não deixei Esme terminar.

- Sim, não sei por que, mas exercia certo fascínio em Aro, me fiz valer disso para conseguir o que queria. – os olhos de Edward estavam semicerrados.

- E o que seria? – perguntou Carlisle desta vez.

- Livrar o mundo da convivência com aquela corja dos infernos! – cuspi com raiva.

- O que você fez Isabella? – o tom de voz de Edward me incomodava assim como o fato dele me chamar de Isabella.

- Disse a eles que rompemos... Que havia me traído... Que você havia me decepcionado! Menti pra ele que acreditou piamente em cada palavra que eu disse...

- Isso é impossível! Aro é muito esperto Bella, assim como Caius e Marcus, não se deixariam enganar assim facilmente, além do mais Irina nos delatou, fez denuncias graves contra nós e...

- Por isso mesmo fiz questão de lhes dizer a verdade nesse caso, só menti sobre mim e Edward... Disse que não o queria mais, que estava decidida a entrar para a guarda como ele havia me convidado anteriormente... - ri sem humor. – Seus olhos chegaram a brilhar com a possibilidade.

- Disse que contou toda a verdade pra eles? Que verdade? – perguntou Jazz se aproximando.

- Sobre Reneesme, como foi concebida, sobre Naheul e suas irmãs, falei sobre os Quileutes e sobre vocês... Disse que era tudo minha culpa, que se alguém tivesse que ser punido ali, seria eu e não vocês... Eles queriam acabar com tudo, limpar esta área se é que me entendem... Não éramos somente nós que estávamos em risco aqui, eles matariam os lobos, meu pai e sua família, quem mais tivesse contato conosco, não poderia deixar algo assim acontecer.

- E por isso foi se oferecer para Aro? – suas palavras me feriram e muito, mas ele também estava ferido, sentido, magoado.

-Edward! – ralhou Esme.

- Deixe-o Esme. – encarei meu marido sentindo meu peito ser rasgado, pelo modo como ele me olhava. – Não me ofereci a Aro! Somente o deixei pensar que ele me tinha em suas mãos... – ri novamente sem humor. – Aquele vampiro decrépito não se enxerga mesmo! Rapidamente convenceu seus irmãos de que era uma excelente idéia me manter ali, junto deles. Queria até punir Irina por tentar colocá-los contra vocês, mas não permiti que a tocassem, ele a mandou de volta para Denali.

- Porque fez isso? Devia ter deixado que arrancassem a cabeça dela. – Jake cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Não Jake, Irina deve a vida dela a mim, precisava que me devesse um favor, trazê-la para o meu lado.

- E porque disso? – perguntou Jazz franzindo o cenho.

- Para poder cobrar depois, obviamente. – falei dando de ombros.

- Eu tenho medo de você Bellinha, essa tua mente é fod... Desculpe! – pediu Emm quando Esme e Carlisle olharam de forma reprovadora.

- Mas o que aquela lombriga do Aro queria contigo? – disse Leah sem entender.

- Muita coisa... – novamente um rosnado ecoou na sala. - Me colocou em aposentos especiais o que deixou Jane, Renata e Supliciam um tanto iradas, me fez uma proposta em uma reunião mais reservada...

- Que proposta? –Edward cuspiu furioso.

- Disse que se livraria de Suplicia... Que me daria o que eu quisesse... O comando da guarda, um lugar ao seu lado no trono e no comando de Volterra! Aro Volturi disse que colocaria o mundo aos meus pés, para ficar ao seu lado, como sua companheira. - pensei que os olhos de todos fossem saltar.

-Wow! – soltou Emmett. – O cara ta de quatro por você. – concluiu irritando ainda mais seu irmão.

- Estava. – ele franziu o cenho. – Estava realmente interessado, infelizmente os Volturi passaram dessa pra uma pior eu acho.

- Foi mesmo você então? – o tom de Carlisle era de desapontamento.

- Foi... – afirmei. – E não me arrependo. – somente se ouvia o som dos corações dos lobos e do meu pai. - Eles queriam que eu me adaptasse a dieta deles, fui obrigada a assisti – los se alimentando, repetidas vezes, alguma vez presenciaram aquilo?

- Infelizmente sim. – lamentou Carlisle.

- Nunca em minha vida vi algo tão animalesco... Tão... - fechei minhas mãos em punho ao me lembrar dos gritos e dos rostos suplicantes. - Fora as vezes que os vi punir outros da mesma espécie, por não pensarem como eles... Havia tanta podridão por de trás da beleza e riqueza daquele lugar.

- Bem ou mal eles mantinham a ordem, para que não houvesse um descontrole... Agora como será? – dizia Carlisle preocupado.

- Com certeza nessa sociedade a quem iriam recorrer deve ter alguém apto a tomar o lugar deles, alguém que não seja tão falso e hipócrita! Alguém que não seja tão ambicioso, que só pense em poder e mais poder. Sei que o que fiz não foi certo, mas repito que não me arrependo, porque estaria mentindo.

- Como pode dizer isso filha? – disse meu pai.

- O assassino da mamãe estava lá pai... Não havia inocentes ali, somente os membros da guarda e as esposas, os três e alguns membros daquela corte, que foram presenciar a minha integração na guarda Volturi, onde receberia o comando geral dela.

- O comando da guarda? – Jazz ficou impressionado, assim como Carlisle e Emmett.

-Era sigilo absoluto, tinha que ver a surpresa nos rostos deles ao me ver ali, somente Irina sabe que eu estive em Voltera, todos os outros estão mortos. – novamente o silêncio se fez e só se ouvia o coração acelerado do meu pai, dos garotos e o de Leah.

- Você está dizendo que acabou com a guarda e toda aquela corja? – havia incredulidade na voz de Emmett.

- Como fez algo assim filha? – meu pai estava chocado e decepcionado.

- Os manipulei... Joguei um contra o outro, usei Félix como fantoche, arrancando a cabeça de quem se aproximasse de mim, tinham que ver o prazer com que matou Aro, Caius e Marcus, depois Demetri e vários da guarda...

- E Jane e Alec?

- Alec também estava sob meu comando, agora Jane... Confesso que essa eu mesma tive o prazer de arrancar sua cabeça, ela sabia que era eu quem estava fazendo aquilo... Veio pra cima de mim já que aquele poderzinho patético dela não funcionava comigo.

- Patético Bella?Ela era a mais temida da guarda. – lembrou Alice.

- Podia até ser... – falei dando de ombros. –Mas antes a fiz sentir a dor que infligiu a Edward quando estivemos lá, a vi se contorcer no chão implorando pra que eu parasse, depois a destrui com minhas próprias mãos, nunca mais irá torturar ninguém. Concentrei toda a minha energia para causar uma explosão naquele lugar e me livrar dos corpos que havia lá. Como disse estamos livres agora.

- Mas e se Irina der com a língua nos dentes?

- Terei que ter uma conversinha com ela e com os Denali, infelizmente vou ter que apagar esse trecho da mente dela, será mais seguro. – disse respondendo a pergunta de Jazz, Edward me olhava fixamente, seu olhar ainda era inexpressível.

- Pode fazer isso? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Fiz com todos que me viram por lá, pessoas e vampiros inocentes, que somente obedeciam a ordens. Sei que decepcionei a você Carlisle e a todos aqui, mas tinha que ser feito, precisava proteger minha família, meus amigos, minha filha e meu marido. Será que pode me perdoar pelo que fiz? Sei que vai contra seus princípios, mas pensei somente em nossa família. – pude sentir as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto.

- Não há o que perdoar minha filha, você fez o certo, eram eles ou nós. – disse Carlisle me abraçando forte.

- Isso mesmo filha, você se sacrificou para salvar a todos, e somos gratos a você por isso. – dizia Esme ao seu lado.

- Mas temo que tenha pagado um preço muito alto por isso. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, me sentindo péssima pela forma como Edward reagiu a tudo aquilo.

- Estou orgulhoso de você maninha, arrasou geral! – dizia Emmett me pegando em um de seus abraços esmagadores.

-Concordo com ele Bella, você mandou muito bem garota!- Jazz concordou com ele.

- Eu disse que tudo ia ficar bem, quando esta família vai aprender a me dar ouvidos?– a gargalhada foi geral. Jake veio me abraçar e agradecer, assim como Seth e Leah.

- Estou orgulhoso de você minha filha, mas se arriscou demais. – meu pai me apertava em seus braços como se eu ainda fosse um bebê.

- Confesso que fiz também pela mamãe, agora ela pode descansar em paz, pai. – ele me apertou ainda mais em seus braços.

- Vem, vamos dar uma volta. – Edward disse estendendo sua mão pra mim, mordi os lábios com força, estava com medo do que ele teria para me dizer, depois de sua reação.

- Vá com ele filha, precisam conversar a sós. – incentivou Esme, assenti pegando sua mão, ele a segurou firme me conduzindo para a garagem.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntei sem entender.

- Conversar. – disse abrindo a porta do carro pra mim, fiz menção de dizer algo, mas me calei entrando no carro, Edward deu a volta e em um átimo estávamos saindo de lá, estava calado, olhando pra estrada, sua mente fechada pra mim, cantarolava em uma língua estranha.

Estava nervosa, meu estômago estava comprimido, um nó se formava em minha garganta. O carro voava pela estrada reconheci o caminho, ele estava indo para a clareira, parou diante a trilha, desligando o carro, nenhum dos dois dizia nada e o silêncio era constrangedor.

- Por quê... Porque não me disse nada? Porque foi embora como se estivesse fugindo? Porque me deixou aqui? – disparou ainda sem me olhar.

- Não me deixaria ir... Eu... Eu só queria mantê-los seguros Edward... Era o único jeito, não havia outra forma, todas as idéias que tinham, levava a só um resultado... Todos mortos.

- Disse que ele... Disse que aquele bastardo te...

- Ele nunca me tocou Edward... Somente o fiz pensar que cederia aos seus encantos... Sei que não foi fácil pra você, mas entenda que pra mim também não foi fácil... Presenciar tantas mortes... Sem poder fazer nada... – fechei os olhos tentando dissipar a imagem em minha mente, meu rosto já estava molhado. – Eu só pensava: é por minha filha, por Edward, por minha família.

- Bella, eu...

- Fui egoísta, mas tinha que ter a confiança dele, mostrei as imagens de você e Tanya a ele, por isso acreditou tão facilmente, para só então poder manipulá-lo sem que se desse conta. Acabou... Estão mortos Edward, não posso mudar o que fiz e também não me arrependo, porque se não fossem eles, seriamos nós. Sinto muito se te magoei... Sinto muito mesmo e entendo se não puder me perdoar...

- Te perdoar? Te perdoar pelo que? Por ter arriscado sua vida? Por salvar a todos nós? Pelo que Isabella? – ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, me fazendo olhar pra ele.

- Eu quase enlouqueci nesses meses sem você, sou eu quem tem que proteger você Bella e não o contrário, quando vai entender? Confesso que fiquei assustado com o que fez, mas estou orgulhoso de você... Eu te amo... Nada do que faça ou diga vai me fazer te amar menos, jamais. - soltei um soluço ao ouvir aquilo, Edward tomou meus lábios em um beijo cheio de saudade, paixão e amor, principalmente amor.

- Me perdoa... - pediu assim que nos apartamos. – Fiquei tão chocado quando te vi diante de mim, deixei o ciúme e o ressentimento falar mais alto, fui grosseiro... Me perdoa meu amor. – insistiu me puxando para seu colo.

- Esquece isso, eu te amo Edward... Te amo... – disse o beijando novamente, um beijo ainda mais intenso, acabamos nos amando ali mesmo, no carro tamanha saudade que sentíamos um do outro.

-Me conta como foi lá, sua maluca. – falou divertido, ele acariciava meu braço, estava com a cabeça em seu peito, tínhamos acabado de fazer amor, pela segunda vez.

- Vou te mostrar. – disse ficando de frente pra ele, fechei meus olhos e removi meu escudo deixando que ele entrasse em minha mente, mostrei a ele como tudo aconteceu desde que cheguei a Volterra, até o dia que sai de lá.


	25. EPILOGO

**Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Deixe seu comentario, sua opnião sobre a fic! **

**Beijos Lu. **

**PS: Não deixem de acompanhar, minhas novas fics. **

**OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! **

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**POV EDWARD**

Ela me mostrou tudo, a conversa com os três, seu treinamento para a guarda, as visitas que Aro lhe fazia, assim como as propostas com segundas intenções. O ódio de Jane, Suplicia e Renata, o modo como deu cabo de Jane, eles se matando entre si, as coisas que foi obrigada a presenciar.

- Pode compreender agora? – perguntou com os olhos fixos aos meus.

- Sinto muito meu amor, sinto que tenha que ter passado por isso. –a apertei ainda mais contra mim.

- Só quero esquecer tudo aquilo Edward, quero viver minha vida com você e nossa filha, nossa família toda torta.

- Bota torta nisso. - disse sorrindo.

- E você? O que fez enquanto eu estive fora?

- Como disse, quase enlouqueci sem você aqui... – ela revirou os olhos. - Me senti perdido, se não fosse nossa pequena monstrinha como diz Alice.

- Ela está um terror, não é?

- Não faz idéia do quanto. – falei divertido.

- Bella?

- O que?

- Os Denali estão vindo para cá, chegam pela madrugada, pelo que Alice disse. – a senti ficar tensa.

- O que eles querem aqui?

- Disse que Irina quer vê-la, está arrependida. – ela ficou calada me olhando sem nada dizer.

- Acha que é verdade?

- Não sei, pode ser que sim, mas perdi minha confiança nela. – fui sincero.

- Acha que seria crueldade apagar isso da memória deles?

- Pode fazer isso?

- Sim, acha que é o certo? – insistiu.

- Não sei Bella, essa é uma decisão que você tem que tomar meu amor.

Voltamos pra casa e os Denali estavam lá, Irina estava mesmo arrependida e agradecida a Bella para desgosto de Tanya. Bella expôs os acontecimentos, os Denali compreenderam que não havia outra forma. O que aconteceu em Volterra deixou Tanya com medo da minha esposa, conseqüentemente se afastou definitivamente de mim, o que agradeci e muito.

A sociedade vampirica estava em polvorosa, mas Bella não queria saber de nada daquilo, estava serena, tranqüila, voltou a ser a minha Bella. O bebê de Sue nasceu e Reneesme ficou encantada com um tio tão pequenino. Estava cada vez maior e mais linda, fisicamente se parecia comigo, mas seus trejeitos lembravam muito Bella.

Tiramos um tempinho para nós depois de toda aquela confusão e fomos para a Ilha Esme, não demorou e nossa família apareceu por lá. Carlisle convidou Charlie e Sue, assim como os garotos, nossa família torta como Bella gostava de dizer. Meu sogro ficou fascinado com a ilha, assim como os garotos, Nessie então nem se fala.

Havíamos nos mudado, estávamos em Vancouver agora, cursaríamos a universidade, estávamos em quatro casais, Jacob e Nessie estavam namorando para o meu desgosto. As coisas foram entrando nos eixos e os antigos retomaram o poder que lhes foi tomado pelos Volturi, não mudou muita coisa, as leis ainda eram as mesmas, mas havia suas exceções,

Estávamos em paz, Leah, Seth, Quill e Embry ficaram na reserva, Leah finalmente teve um imprinting com um cara de uma reserva no Alaska, estava feliz, Quill também teve um imprinting com a sobrinha de Emily, ela tem somente dois anos. O que deixou Bella chocada novamente.

Olho para minha esposa e minha filha e ainda não consigo acreditar na sorte que tive, mesmo depois desse tempo todo. A cada dia a amo mais, é uma mulher incrível e surpreendente. Às vezes me pego perdido em lembranças, como aquela noite em que ouvi aquela música. Quando poderia imaginar que ao retornar a Forks, encontraria o meu destino? Sim porque Bella é e sempre foi o meu destino.

FIM


	26. NOTA DA AUTORA

**Aqui vai uma nota para vocês!**

* * *

Oi pessoal, gostaria de agradecer o carinho e a atenção que vocês dedicam a minhas fics, sempre deixando sua opinião sobre os capítulos, os personagens. Tenho todas as reviews devidamente arquivadas, algumas mais empolgadas, outras simples e objetivas... Amo todas elas!

Algumas de vocês são mais animadas e fervorosas, algumas simplesmente querem matar o meu Edward, bater na minha Bella. Sei que eles têm uma personalidade um pouco diferentes dos originais, em compensação não mudam de uma fic para outra, mesmo sendo vampiros ou humanos, bruxas e afins.

Minha filha não gosta da saga e insisti que eu deveria mudar o nome dos meus personagens, porque as estórias são muito boas na opinião dela e que não tem muito haver com o Edward e a Bella. Particularmente eu discordo, consigo imaginar perfeitamente um Edward conquistador, ousado e safado, mas acima de tudo apaixonado por Bella.

Já a minha Bella, como gosto de dizer, acredito que ela tenha garra que a original, claro que rola a insegurança e sua autoestima muitas vezes é inexistente, fisicamente ela é descrita um pouco diferente da original, porque eu vejo minha Bella com o rosto da Kristen e o corpo da Paola Oliveira, já o Edward sempre será aquela delicia do Robert Pattinson.

Ainda tenho onze fics para postar e uma pasta cheia de ideias para novas estórias picantes e envolventes, gostaria mais uma vez da opinião de vocês, acham que depois de postá-las deveria fazer uma versão com outros nomes?

Aqui vai uma relação das próximas fics:

De corpo e Alma

Doce vingança

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen

Um amigo pra toda a vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Você pra sempre

Feita pra mim

Simplesmente Bella

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Uma viagem apaixonante

E mais seis em planejamento, tenho muito tempo ocioso e uma imaginação muito, mas muito fértil. A maioria de minhas estórias foi escrita há mais de três anos, estavam cruas e muito diferentes do que posto agora. Mas a essência é a mesma, só mudou a forma de contar, o palavreado e a forma de escrever. Venho aperfeiçoando isto ao longo do tempo, porque acredito que vocês mereçam uma leitura de qualidade!

Confesso que ler nunca foi uma coisa que me atraísse, na realidade eu dormia na segunda ou terceira página, mas depois de assistir ao filme, **( Porque filmes eram a minha antiga paixão)** fiquei apaixonada pelo casal e devorei os quatro livros em dois meses.

Li Crepúsculo duas vezes, Lua nova também, Eclipse uma vez assim como Amanhecer, mas o que mais gostei foi de Midnight Sun, a versão dele da estória me fascina e o li quatro vezes, praticamente sei de cor. Na última vez que contei, havia lido 345, mas isso foi a mais de dois anos, acredito que tenha lido pra mais de seiscentos títulos neste tempo. As que eu realmente curto, tenho arquivada em meu PC, não leio somente no fanfiction, acompanho fics do nyah, twiligth Brasil e mais alguns blogs.

Sou apaixonada por fic e por twiligth!

Meu nome é Luciane Menezes de Souza e tenho quarenta anos, sou casada há vinte anos com o mesmo homem, o qual eu namorei por três anos antes disso. Tenho uma filha linda de vinte anos que cursa Ciências humanas na Unifesp.

Passo aproximadamente mais de dez horas do meu dia diante do computador, no restante eu durmo, cuido da casa e dos meus seis cães e agora dez gatos! Esta sou eu!

Desculpem-me por incomodar, peço que, por favor, deixem sua opinião sobre o assunto, e agradeço de antemão a atenção dispensada a esta amiga que voz fala.

Beijos da Lú.

OS: A quem interessar possa me procura no facebook.


	27. VOTAÇÃO

**Olá meninas, preciso da ajuda de vocês!**

** Aqui estão os nomes das fics, **

**escolham duas entre elas e as mais votadas serão postadas.**

**Feita pra mim (8)**

**Simplesmente Bella (6)**

**De corpo e alma. (1)**

**Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen (2)**

**Você pra sempre (1)**

**Férias inesquecíveis (4)**

**Doce vingança**

**Uma viagem apaixonante**

**Um amigo pra toda vida.**

**Uma mestiça em minha vida (5)**

**Feiticeira**

**A fic que atingir vinte e cinco review será postada. **

**A escolha é sua! **

**Beijos Lú!**


	28. RESULTADO DA VOTAÇÃO

Meninas:

Gostaria de agradecer a atenção de todas vocês, estou contente pelo resultado da votação até agora. Aqui vai o resultado!

Uma mestiça em minha vida -23 votos.

Feiticeira – 9 votos.

Feita pra mim – 54 votos.

Simplesmente Bella- 9 votos.

Um amigo pra toda vida -nenhum voto.

Uma viagem apaixonante – nenhum voto.

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen -5 votos.

Doce vingança – 2 votos.

De corpo e alma -2 votos.

Você pra sempre – 1 voto.

Férias inesquecíveis – 18 votos.

As fics que serão postadas são:

Feita pra mim

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Resolvi postar uma terceira pela dedicação de vocês, começo a postá-las na sexta feira com capitulo extra de brinde!

**OBRIGADA! BEIJOS LU!**


	29. AVISO

Queridas amigas, estou aqui para me desculpar com todas vocês!

Não pensem que eu abandonei as fics **PROTEJA-ME** e **MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA! **

O que houve na realidade é que o técnico formatou meu computador que estava dando pau! Ao fazer o backup ele perdeu minhas atualizações das fics... Eu quase tive uma sincope, pois havia adiantado três capítulos em cada, ele quase perdeu tudo, podem imaginar como eu fiquei? Eu mal via o homem na minha frente, roguei tanta praga no infeliz, que se eu for atendida, o coitado vai ficar broxa pro resto da vida!

Em fim!

Conclusão, terei que reescrevê-los e isso vai levar uma semana, por ai. Realmente sinto muito, agora por via das duvidas estou fazendo três cópias de cada uma em cada HD, sem contar o pen drive.

Amanhã, sábado, as duas fics vencedoras serão postadas: **Feita pra mim** e **Uma mestiça em minha vida! **

Novamente peço desculpas e espero que gostem das novas estórias!

De sua amiga Lú.


End file.
